Raven
by JustBored21
Summary: Harry Potter, master of death, finds himself in another world. He attracts the attention of Nick Fury and shield. Harry can't help but think of this as an opportunity, after all, a weapon needs something to aim at.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 -

"Sir" A woman's voice came over the communicator, the voice belonged to one Natasha Romanoff, a very stunning redhead who was also known as the Black Widow. One of the best spy's for S.H.E.I.L.D, which stood for the 'Strategic Homeland Intervention, Enforcement and Logistics Division'. She was currently standing in an hotel apartment of a small building that shield had rented out for her. She was on a mission, down the hall was the room her target was staying in. John Redwood, a very dangerous assassin and suspected enhanced individual. From what she knew about him, he could crush her with his bare hands if he ever managed to grab her "Redwood hasn't left his room in days, until today at least. About ten minutes ago I caught him as he picked up some mail, he's agreed to a dinner later on tonight"

"Good work" Replied a male's voice over the phone "is there anything else I should know?"

"Yes, I don't know how important it'll be but a new resident has moved into the room opposite me"

"Who?" The voice asked

"I talked with him for about two minutes" Natasha admitted "his name is Harry Black sir"

"Description" The man ordered

"Six foot tall, black messy hair, early twenties and British from the sound of his voice. He also has green eyes"

"Green eyes?" The voice repeated, slightly surprised

"Green sir" Natasha confirmed

"Unusual but not important" The voice said eventually "is he a problem?"

"No, not at the moment" Natasha replied "gave off the sense that he wanted to be left alone"

"In that case, leave him alone and focus on Redwood. I'll have our people run a background check on him and see if there's anything important, for now focus on your assignment"

"Yes sir" She nodded before cutting off her communication

* * *

Dinner did not go as Natasha had planned, very much not like how she planned. It had started normal, he had invited her into his apartment, they began eating, it was all going to plan when suddenly he revealed something that made her go pale white. It was just a lovely feeling to know that Redwood had enhanced hearing and heard her talk to shield, she made a note to tell them that when/if she got out of this alive.

Redwood had flipped the table and grabbed her with a speed that even surprised her, he tossed her across the room and she crashed against a wall before landing roughly on the floor. She groaned as he walked over, she was told to kill him if necessary and it looks like it was going to end up being necessary. Her hand reached into her handbag just as Redwood pulled out a knife, she grabbed the gun in her bag and was about to take it out. The door opened, Redwood and Natasha stopped and turned to see who had just entered the apartment.

There, standing in the doorway, was Harry Black. He was currently wearing black trainers and trousers, along with a grey shirt. His green eyes were much brighter at night, though his hair almost seemed to blend into the darkness. The three were still for several seconds, seconds before shit broke lose.

Redwood turned and looked like he was about to run and attack Harry, Natasha had managed to get her gun out but before she could fire she saw that Harry had already closed the distance between himself and Redwood. Redwood tried to stab him but Harry sidestepped and quickly got behind Redwood, Harry wrapped both of his arms around Redwood and tossed him backwards with a German suplex, causing Redwood to land on a small wooden coffee table which collapsed under his weight.

Harry kipped up to his feet, just as Redwood got to his, Redwood slashed at Harry multiple times but didn't manage to hit him. Harry, however managed to strike Redwood multiple times between his wild slashes. Harry kicked Redwood in the chest, causing him to fly back and crash against a wall. His strength and speed placed Natasha in disbelief, 'is he also an enhanced?' she wondered

Redwood threw the knife straight at Harry, Harry's eyes widened temporarily before he reached out and caught the knife, once again surprising both Redwood and Natasha. Redwood, enraged, roared and charged at Harry. Harry charged at him, and the two collided in the middle of the room, Harry had gotten the edge and Redwood was forced backwards and the two crashed through a window and flew out of it. This was followed by a loud crashing sound.

Natasha got up to her feet as fast as she could and ran to the window, she looked down and saw some broken scaffolidng. Under it was where she assumed Harry and Redwood were, she rushed out of the apartment, calling for back up as she did. Eventually she got to outside where they landed, so did a few other people. She wasn't suprised, Redwood and Harry had made quite a bit of noise during their fight.

Eventually parts of the scaffolding rose up, Natasha prepared to draw her gun, Harry's head came up. He shook it briefly before standing up, he leaned down and grabbed something with his right hand. Harry slowly walked out of the mess, dragging Redwood with him. It was at this point that Natasha had noticed that Redwood currently had a knife sticking out of his side. She also noticed that Harry had a tattoo on his right arm, one she hadn't seen before but that was likely because he was wearing a jacket and gloves when they first met. It was a black tattoo that was on his wrist, it was a triangle and resting in it was a circle along with a line that went through them both.

Harry dropped Redwood on the floor. He looked around at all the people staring at him.

"Are any of you going to call the police?" Harry eventually asked "Or do I have to do that as well?"

* * *

"Explain, now." Were the only words that came out of the mouth of Nick Fury, leader of shield and Natasha's boss. The man was quite an intimidating sight. Black skin, bald, all dressed in black with a big black trench coat and an eyepatch over his one eye. Nick Fury was often described as 'the spy', he was the leader of shield and was known for two things, not taking shit from anyone and a massive temper.

"Everything was going to plan" Natasha said "I was at dinner, we ate and talked for a bit. I tried to learn as much as possible about him and then he revealed something"

"What?" Fury asked

"He had enhanced hearing" Natasha answered, and Fury showed no sign of reacting apart from a temporary widening of the eyes...eye that lasted no longer than a second. "He had heard my conversation with you, he tossed the table away then tossed me across the room. I was about to get my gun out when the door opened which was surprising as I remembered it being locked, then Black stood in the door. After I drew my gun Harry and Redwood were already in combat and I couldn't risk shooting at Redwood without getting Black. And Black...sir he was winning"

"But Redwood has enhanced strength and speed" Nick frowned, while Redwood was no Captain America he was still not someone any ordinary civilian would be able to fight. Especially with someone as skilled as Redwood

"That's what makes it so surprising, I don't think Redwood even got a single hit in" Natasha replied "the two of them crashed through the window and a minute later Mr Black is dragging him out of some broken scaffolding. Redwood was also stabbed, he's injured but he'll live."

"So you think we're dealing with another enhanced?" Fury asked

"Looks like it" Natasha nodded

"Hmm" Fury thought for a few minutes, Natasha had no idea what was going in his head and nor would she bother attempting to guess. "Fine, he's seen you, does he know that you're an agent?"

"No sir" Natasha shook his head "as far as he is concerned, I am just the pretty lady across the hall"

"Good, try and talk with him and play the 'I'm thankful' card"

"Do you want me to seduce him?" Natasha asked

"How far you go is entirely up to you" Fury responded "I will be sending Barton to tail him, I want at least two pairs of eyes on him and I'll have our tech guys look into his history. We have yet to decide if he is friend or foe. Is there anything else we should know about him?"

"One thing sir" Natasha said "on his right arm, he has a black tattoo on his wrist. A triangle with a circle inside and a straight line going through both of them"

"Hmm, anything else of importance?"

"Yes, and I'm not sure of this but for a moment I thought his eyes flashed"

"You thought that the his eyes flashed?" Fury repeated, trying to make sure that he heard her right

"It may have been nothing, was probably shock but it was what I thought happened at the time. But right after he defeated Redwood, I thought they flashed brighter" Natasha answered "usually I wouldn't say anything but with this being an enhanced individual..."

"I understand" Fury cut her off, and he did. As an enhanced they had no idea what he was capable of and every little detail was important. This was true with any individual, but especially with any enhanced.

* * *

"Damn it" Harry said after he read the text message he had just received "didn't get the job. I'm the bloody master of death but I can't get a job at a fast food place" He sighed as he plopped down on the sofa. 'Yeah' he though 'lord forbid anything ever being easy for me'. His phone rang and Harry answered it "hello?"

"Hello, Mr Black?" A voice asked "This is Rebecca, from the..."

"Yes, yes I know." Harry said "You're the real estate agent, correct?"

"Yes" The voice said "we have a few properties available for you to check."

"Thank you, I am a bit busy today. Is tomorrow fine?" In truth Harry had nothing to do but he really couldn't be bothered today

"Yes, not a problem. Is tomorrow at one okay with you?"

"Yes, that is brilliant, thank you very much"

"Okay, that's lovely. Goodbye sir"

"Bye" Harry said as he ended the call. He tossed the phone, not really caring where it landed. He closed his eyes and leaned his head back, his left hand had almost subconsciously gone to his right and began rubbing the tattoo on his wrist.

He knew that his life was going to get much tougher, he should have left it alone...but he couldn't. As soon as he arrived here, he saw that man and his instincts flared, telling him of the danger and of the challenge. He had put a listening charm on the guy, why take chances? He was in his hotel room, doing nothing and then he heard the man attacking the woman. Jessie, that's what she called herself when he asked, like normal he went head first into danger without thinking.

No, not normal actually, he hadn't done that in a long, long time. Either way he did, the next thing you know he found himself being interrogated by the police. A few spells and everything was fixed, but he knew that this wouldn't be the end of it. Nothing was ever this simple. One big lesson that Harry learned over the years was that taking out one enemy, just meant there was room for more. Now he was likely on somebody's radar, not something he wanted. Hopefully he could keep his head down and this would all blowver, unlikely but this was the best idea he could think of at the moment.

Harry, having nothing better to do, decided to go for a walk. He changed into some black trainers, blue jeans, a white shirt and a black leather jacket. He went out and just began walking, taking in the sights as he did. This was definitely different, so many people yet not a single one was interested in him. Well, a few looked interested but they were mostly females.

Harry's instincts flared up again, he narrowed his eyes, something was happening. He looked around as much as he could without turning his head too much, he couldn't find anything suspicious. As he walked he even looked at any reflective surfaces he walked past and still couldn't find anything. Was he wrong? No. His instincts were the one thing he could trust. Harry stopped and let out a little magic, nothing big but just enough to map what was going on. It was a useful ability, though it meant that Harry had to stay completely still if he wanted to use it.

After a few seconds Harry realised what caused his discomfort, there was a man watching him from the top of a building. He seemed to be keeping his distance, but that doesn't mean that Harry was going to let his guard down. A few seconds later he noticed something else, the woman he saved, Jessie, was a little ways behind him and currently walking towards him. Harry continued his walking and was hoping to create some distance.

"Hey" A voice called out, Harry ignored it, pretending to not hear it "hey" The voice was a lot closer and he knew he couldn't ignore it now. He stopped and turned, in front of him was Jessie

"Oh, hey Jessie" Harry said, acting surprised

"Hi" Jessie smiled "what are you doing? Going to work?"

"Nah, just going for a walk, looking around the area and all" Harry answered honestly

"Oh, well I actually do have to go to work. Do you want to walk together?"

"Sure" Harry nodded, not really able to think of a reason to refuse without arousing suspicion "so, how are you?" He asked as they began walking

"I'm good, thanks to you" She said "it was really brave of you, I thought that guy was going to kill me"

"Don't worry about it, I just did what anyone would do" Harry replied

"Are you kidding me?" Jessie gave him a look that emphasised what she had just said "Harry, not many people would be willing to jump headfirst at a guy with a knife just to protect some girl they don't even know. I know a few who would like to think that they would, but unless they're trained they usually panic and freeze. At least that's what my dad used to tell me, he served in the army for a while"

"Hmm" Harry said, not quite knowing how to respond "well, either way you're welcome. What did the police say?"

"They questioned me for a while before they let me go, said they might get in contact with me later but for now I'm free to go."

"Same" Harry nodded "so what do you do for work?"

"I just work in an It Department" 'Jessie' answered, in truth Natasha had spent a good while making up her persona and that even included looking up local buildings and building a fake ID that would allow her to enter there. Natasha had gone by many names over the years, Jessie was one of her less creative ones but it works. "How about you?"

"As of the moment...unemployed" Harry admitted "I am looking for a job though, probably not in an IT department though. I find that stuff boring personally"

"What sort of job are you thinking off?"

"I don't know, maybe teacher? I've taught people before, I mean I was fifteen at the time but it counts. But at this point I would take nearly anything, I am so bored"

"Bored huh?" She raised an eyebrow

"Yeah, need something to do or I'll go crazy" Harry said, he made sure to not forget about the man on the rooftop but he also noticed that there was something off with Jessie. He met her eyes and quickly read her mind, he didn't make a habit of doing this as he himself had bad experiences with people reading minds without permission. He looked and read as much as possible before retreating out of her mind. 'Natasha, huh' He mentally grinned 'and that makes the roof man Clint Barton. Shield huh? Interesting, maybe my life won't be completely boring.' "Where is your work place anyway?" Harry asked

"Just two blocks away" Jessie/Natasha answered

"Well, here's where we part then because I'm going right here. Heard that there was a park that way and I want to check it out"

"Okay, see you" She waved and walked away.

Harry gave her a small smile as she left, he turned and began making his way towards the park. Clint Barton was still following him. Harry removed his phone and began dialling a number.

"Hello?" The voice said from the phone

"Um...hi, this is Rebecca right? It's me, Mr Harry Black, we talked about meeting tomorrow to look at houses" Harry said into the phone

"Ah, yes, this is Rebecca. How can I help you?"

"Yeah, look I'm sorry but I have to cancel the appointment for tomorrow. Something's just happened and so I have to put my house searching on hold for a while, I'm sorry"

"Oh, that's a shame. I hope, nothing serious has happened?"

"Nothing I can't handle, in the future I might end up calling you again but for now I'll be fine. Thank you"

"Very well" The voice let out a small sigh "but if you need anything then feel free to call"

"Thank you" Harry said as he turned the phone off, house hunting would have to wait. He was not going to waste all of his money just so shield could spy on him at a different location.

Harry kept walking, until he got in the park, he found a nice tree to hide behind. He cast a few wandless notice me not charms and hid behind the tree before he apparated back to his apartment. He sighed and rubbed a hand through his hair as he sat down and debated what to do.

Should he stay in this place instead of getting another? If he did then they would just try and spy on him here, he could put up a Fidelius charm but then he'd feel bad for essentially robbing the place from the muggles. if he did that here. If he did it on a property he brought then that could end up causing more questions as they'll know at least the general area where he lives. Could he live life on the run? Yes, easily in fact. It wouldn't be the first time he ran from the government, probably not even the last. Where would he live? Easy, he could make a home with nearly anything and an enlargement charm.

He could probably take any old suitcase and make himself a travelling home, that's not a problem. Job? No, not a problem either, his money would never run out. Why wouldn't it? Simple really. Harry, unlike other wizards and witches, possessed some level of imagination and common sense. Simply take a note or coin and use a duplication spell, it could easily take him from tens to hundreds. In truth, Harry could probably make money in lots of ways.

As the master of death, he possessed the elder wand, which had actually accepted him as it's master, unlike the others who had held it in the past. After becoming the master of death, the hallows fused with his body. This resulted in several benefits. The first was naturally an increase in magical power and Harry was already pretty powerful. The second was the fact the Harry no longer needed a wand, he could use wandless magic with the same level of difficulty as walking. The third was the fact that the invisibility cloak allowed him to truly become invisible whenever he wanted, it also meant he didn't need to buy clothes as the cloak transformed for him and that helped a save a lot of money.

The resurrection stone was interesting, yes he had the power to pull someone back from the dead but the problem with that was he had to sacrifice another life to do so. At first he experimented with trying to bring a dead fly back to life, when he did so it ended up killing a nearby plant. From what Harry could tell, this was because death doesn't care who it takes, a life for a life. And he didn't want to do it again on the off chance an innocent child happens to walk by when he tries it out. With that being said, it does have it's benefits.

The stone made sure that his body would constantly heal and added to Harry's already impressive ability to heal, and whatever it would heal it would make stronger. Harry never actually tested this ability out as he was in no hurry to break any of his joints or limbs or any other part of him but he knew that he could do it, the knowledge was in his head. Speaking of, the wand also decided to give him the knowledge of all wizards that have previously held the wand, not all their knowledge but just any knowledge that the wand thought that Harry would like or need.

Harry's conjurations and transfigurations could easily be permanent, he just needed one chair and he could easily turn it into a pile of money or even simpler, he could just create money from his wand or create gold and sell it. Regular wizard could make temporary gold but never permanent, well except for Nicholas Flamel but he had a philosopher's stone.

So Harry really had nothing to worry about, the only thing Harry didn't know was if he should do it or not? On one hand he could just keep pretending to be a normal guy, he could do it until they hopefully lose interest. On the other hand they think that he is an 'enhanced' and are likely to never stop searching for him, also he has nothing to do. That was one way he was truly screwed over.

After all of his experiences Harry realised one thing, he needed action. Not action like with women, though he wouldn't object to that, he was a fighter and a survivor, but he was also a weapon. As of the moment, he was a weapon that no longer had anything to aim itself at. He sat still for several minutes before he had finally decided.

* * *

"Sir" The voice of Clint Barton, AKA Hawkeye spoke from Nick Fury's phone "Natasha had informed me that the target has returned his key and left, I went to follow him but then he turned into an alley and I lost track of him"

"You...what?" Fury's said in a very dangerous whisper

"It was like he vanished sir" Barton replied "earlier I was tailing him when he walked into a park and he vanished again. I had circled back in case he returned home and then I saw him leave, he turned into the nearest alley and then he was gone."

"So either you've gotten very incompetent or Harry has some tricks that we don't know about" Fury said as he ended the call. He turned to Agent Coulson and Agent Hill, his right hand man and woman. Two agents that he trusted with his life. Hill was dressed in the classic skin-tight blue uniform that the other agents wore while Coulson had opted to wear a suit. "It appears that we may have a new enhanced to deal with" He said as he pulled up all the information they have on Harry up on a screen, Hill and Coulson quickly began reading it.

"T...that's impossible" Coulson whispered to himself as he saw the picture of Harry

"What's impossible?" Fury frowned

"J...just one sec" Coulson said before running out of the room

"What's up with him?" Hill asked

"Maybe he needs the toilet" Fury said sarcastically, a few minutes later Coulson quickly returned and brought a card with him

"What's that?" Hill asked

"One of my Captain America trading cards" Coulson answered

"Do I look like I care?" Fury raised an eyebrow and briefly wondered if the job had suddenly gotten too much for Coulson

"Just look at it" Coulson handed it to Fury "but be careful with it" He added, worrying for the safety of his card

Fury scowled at him for a second before looking at the card, his eyes...his eye widened as he struggled to take in what he saw. There was a picture of Captain America, standing next to someone who looks suspiciously like Harry. Green eyes, black raven coloured hair and even the same exact facial structure. His eye scanned the picture, almost like he expected it to come to life. He scanned down, he looked at the man's wrist and saw a tattoo that looked suspiciously like what Romanoff had described.

"That's not possible" Fury eventually said

"That guy's name was supposedly 'The Magician'" Coulson said, entering his 'fan-boy' mode "It was rumoured that he never missed a shot, he could do trick shots with nearly anything and was supposedly the one who taught Captain America how to do trick shots with his shield. He and the Captain served in several missions together, according to the stories he showed up one day, served a few missions then he left and nobody knew what happened to him."

"What was his name?" Hill asked

"He used to go by the name of James Evans" Coulson answered "it seems to me that this Harry could be his son or grandchild"

"A grandchild who looks exactly the same with a matching tattoo?" Fury interrupted

"But sir, surely it's just a coincidence" Hill said

"Maybe, maybe it is" Fury replied "either way, I don't like it and I want to learn more about him" Fury was about to go on when his communicator rang, he picked it up and answered it.

"Sir" A voice spoke "we've discovered a problem sir"

"What problem?"

"Harry Black sir, you requested information regarding him "we have none"

"What do you mean you have none?" Fury asked slowly, not confused, just bordering on pissed off

"No birth records, internet history or anything like that. The only thing we could find was a picture of him at an airport in England from a year ago and several pictures of him across various countries. The only real piece of information we have was that he had recently been in contact with a real estate agent and a job agency. That's all sir"

Fury turned off his communicator, his mind was running fast, incredibly fast. An enhanced that not only managed to beat Redwood with ease, but also escape Barton twice and either looks exactly like an old world war hero or is an old war hero. Yep...the world had just got a whole lot more complicated.

* * *

A.N: Hi guys, hope you enjoyed the story. I want to thank MerlynPrime (check out Avengers Battleground, it's brilliant) for being nice enough to talk to me about this story and offering advice. Now, after this I will be uploading the epilogue of I'm not a hero, then a chapter of Damaged Raven followed up by the final chapter of Chaos. Lightning child is taking time but that's just something I plan to add to when I need a break from Damaged Raven or this story. I hope you all liked the story so far, it may not be the most accurate story and I'll probably get some things like dates wrong but I'll still do my best.

Pairing for this story so far is HarryxWanda, could change in the future but that's what I've currently decided. Also Harry's powers and backstory will be explained more in the future, don't worry about that.

So, tell me what you think? Fell free to leave a comment and thank you for reading.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 -

A year later and Harry was bored, at first it was exciting being chased by shield but they were doing just as good as before, which was not. Harry hated to admit it but his life was missing something, though he couldn't quite work out what that was. So he decided to review his life.

From his birth to the age of one, he was fine as he had his parents and a loving family but he was also far too young to understand anything. From two to ten his life was hellish thanks to the 'loving' care of the Dursley's and his biggest desires were simple things like clean clothes, food and getting his parents back. Though at the time he was pretty busy between trying to avoid punishment, school and chores.

Eleven to seventeen he was in the wizarding world, enduring it's many pains and drama. He had fought in the second wizarding war, or the 'last blood war' as they called it. After that...he didn't really know what to do and that's probably the problem, he thought, he spent so much time being a soldier and he didn't know how to stop. Harry frowned as that statement circled around in his head, could he stop?

No, everything just felt wrong. The beds were too soft, the food always felt like it should be rationed and he couldn't stop looking for threats. If he ever saw a mugging he would leap in to the action, yes to help the victim but also because he needed to do it. Look at shield, a top secret government agency and he had them chasing him because he was bored. And that thought worried him, would...would he change?

Would he be like Voldemort? Would he go around fighting and destroying whatever and whoever he wanted? No! No, he couldn't let that happen. He would not end up like that snake skinned bastard!

'Think! Think!' He urged himself when it struck him, it was rather simple. Before he found out he was a wizard he wasn't capable of doing anything, but then he always tried to do his best once he found out he wasn't as weak as he thought. He fought against trolls, Voldemort, seventy foot snakes, soul sucking monsters and so much more so he could protect people. And that was good enough for him, protecting people. No matter what, he'd always do that, he just couldn't let an innocent person die if he could help it.

Shield, shield was a government agency designed to keep the peace in a way that caused minimal problems to regular people. He could work with that.

"Yes" Harry grinned "I can work with that" Harry turned and apparated into the next room where he found an agent sleeping. Like always he knew who was following him.

That was good, he wouldn't have to wipe the man's memories. He made a note and quickly wrote down what he wanted, he stuck it to the agent's head before putting a tracking charm on him. changed into his animagus form, a slightly bigger than normal raven. Harry's form was different from other birds, he could easily fly at speeds that would surpass even the peregrine falcon, he could fly and dive at nearly any height as well. He theorised that this was a side effect of his powers as the master of death. He jumped off the ground and flew into the air.

* * *

"Sir" A voice spoke and Nick Fury turned to see Agent Coulson standing in front of him "there's something you should know"

"Are you pregnant?" Fury raised an eyebrow "because you're acting like it. Hurry up and tell me what it is"

"We had agent Bradley posing as a neighbour in the latest hotel that Harry Black had stopped in" Coulson began "one day Bradley went to sleep, he woke up the next day and found a note attached to his face"

"What was on the note?" Fury frowned, the mere mention of Harry Black would irritate him, he could not understand how an agency with their level of skill and intelligence were being outmatched by one man. For over a year they were trailing him and still hadn't found a damn thing!

"Well sir..." Coulson paused, looking slightly worried at the thought of telling him but decided to proceed before the director lost his cool "it said 'you don't need to follow me anymore, I'm coming to you. Keep your schedule open Fury'"

"What?" Fury said as he performed what would be described as the most violent looking blink in history

"Exactly that" Coulson said "from the sounds of it, he knows about us and is coming to us"

Fury's mind had once again went into overdrive as he processed this information. Harry finding out someone was following him was one thing, he could understand that after they had followed him for over a year. But the second part was what worried him. 'I'm coming to you', that told Fury that he either knew where to find them or had ways of finding them. The third part was what truly threw him for a loop, how did Harry know about him?!

Was there a leak? That seemed the most logical conclusion, as Fury's name was off used as little as possible. There had to be someone leaking information

"Call a meeting" Fury said to Coulson "I want everyone who has worked on Harry Black's case to attend"

"Yes sir" Coulson nodded

* * *

"What is going on here?" One shield agent asked as they all sat down for the meeting, everyone was rather wondering what it was about.

"I'm not sure" Another agent replied

Everyone could tell that the meeting was important, many high class agents were present. At the front, by the screen stood Agent Maria Hill, whom was as far as everyone was concerned the second in charge right after Nick Fury and was likely to take over once Nick had left. She was a rather beautiful woman that was currently wearing a skin tight blue shield uniform like the rest of them. Next to her was Agent Phil Coulson, a middle-aged man wearing a black suit instead of a shield uniform. He had combed hair and stood with calmly with his left hand over his right as they were currently positioned above his waist.

He was a one of the highest ranking shield agents and Fury's right hand man. Currently there were only two people who were dressed differently, and nobody really had the balls to say anything to them.

The first was Clint Barton, known as Hawkeye, he had dark brown spiky hair. He was currently wearing black boots, black trousers and black shirt with a black jacket. A gun was holstered at his side, he leaned against a wall in a corner with his arms crossed. His arms were crossed though his eyes would glance around every now and then. Hawkeye was currently the best shot in shield, and maybe even the world. He currently held the record at the target range and nobody seemed to be able to beat him.

Next to him in civilian clothes, was Natasha Romanoff, the Black Widow. A beautiful woman with lovely red hair and an hour glass figure. She was currently wearing brown shoes, blue jeans, a red shirt and a black jacket. She, much like Clint, was considered one of shield's best agents and they were both only assigned to high level and important missions. The fact that both she and Hawkeye were here along with Coulson and Hill told people one thing, this was likely going to be an important mission.

A few seconds later, Nick Fury walked into the room and everyone stood immediately. Nick Fury walked over to the front of the room in a way that let you know things were serious but he was still in charge of this situation and would be at it until it un-fucks it self. Nick Fury was a black, bald man who's signature look included a black trench coat over the rest of his black clothes and an eyepatch over his left eye. Fury seemed an appropriate name because the man seemed to be permanently enraged, though anyone who truly knew him could tell when he was really angry.

"Sit" Fury ordered and everyone sat down, save for Barton, Natasha, Phil and Maria "now I'm sure that all of you are wondering why you are here, we are here to discuss something very important. Shield has had its eye caught by a certain individual, one we've been after for a while. Bring the picture up" He said to Hill who nodded and soon a picture popped up on the screen "this is our target" Fury gestured to the screen

On the screen was a security camera shot of male, he looked like he was in his early twenties. He had messy, raven-black coloured, hair with mesmerizingly green eyes. In the photo he was wearing simple civilian clothes, trainers, trousers and a shirt.

"This" Nick Fury pointed at the picture "is currently three things. A big interest to shield, a danger and a giant pain in my ass. The name is Harry Black"

"But sir" One agent raised his hand "what is so special about him? He looks like he just got out of high school"

"And Miss Romanoff looks like a supermodel, would you care to try and strangle the life out of her?" Fury countered. The agent looked towards Natasha and Clint, both of whom were smirking, and sat back down, the point being very much made. "As I was saying, his name is all we've been able to learn about this guy. Where does he come from? We don't have a damn clue. A little over a year ago Miss Romanoff was on a mission when she found herself dealing with an enhanced, that was our first sighting of him. Miss Romanoff?" Fury gestured to her

"Sir" She said respectuflly "Redwood, an enhanced with superior strength, reflexes and speed was my target. I had managed to get him to agree to a dinner, at the dinner in his apartment he reviled that he had overheard a conversation I had with you thanks to his advanced hearing. He had attacked me, I was about to draw my gun when Harry Black intervened. He fought against Redwood, Redwood had a knife yet he didn't manage to get a single hit in and Harry Black was beating him with ease. Eventually Mr Black tackled him out of a window, I followed after and found Redwood unconscious with Black as the victor."

"Thank you" Fury said as he addressed the room "so we find a mystery man come in and defeat an enhanced all on his lonesome, what do we do? We ran a background check and had agent Barton follow him, what happens? Our checks come up with nothing and Barton, our best tracker, loses him multiple times" This caused disbelief to spread across the room, Barton was definitely their best tracker and it was near impossible for him to lose a target. Barton, didn't react beyond glaring at anyone who looked his way "that's not the only thing that doesn't add up here. First of all, where does he get all of his money from? He has no job, no bank accounts and yet he always seems able to buy whatever he wants with cash. Is that the worst part of this situation, hell no, do you know why? Because he knows about us!"

"Sir?" Hill blinked in confusion

"He knows about shield and he knows about me!" Fury growled out

"That's impossible!" Hill said as many echoed their agreement

"Agent Bradley" Fury called on one of the agents "do you agree with them?"

"No sir" The agent stood up "I was assigned to track the target sir, I spent a day in the same hotel as him and then I wake up to find a note that says 'you don't need to follow me anymore, I'm coming to you. Keep your schedule open Fury'."

"Sit" Fury ordered and the agent did so "that tells me several things. One of which is we are going to be alert on the off chance that he does come here, the second of which is that Harry Black somehow knows about our location and that means he either found out himself or someone told him" Fury's eye searched around the room "that leads me to believe there is likely a leak in shield. I..."

"Hello" A voice interrupted, everyone turned to see a video playing on the screen. The video was of Harry, as he was holding the phone/camera quite close to his face, Fury turned to Hill and Coulson and saw that they looked just as surprised as he was "hello Mr Fury" Harry grinned "I'm sure you know all about me. I mean really? Over a year and you learnt nothing? How much time, money and agents have you wasted trying to catch me?" Fury growled but the video continued "now you see, I didn't mind having shield trail after me. I had fun dodging your agents and I was fortunate enough to be able to meet all the beautiful women you employ in your company. Is Jessie there? Or does she prefer Natasha?" Natasha looked very surprised but before anyone could do anything the video continued "Yes, you see I know quite a lot. Like Barton who used to follow me on rooftops or how you tried basically every possible way of finding information about me without actually confronting me.

It was fun while it lasted but I kind of want more in this little relationship of ours. You see I...um...well I am rather tired of this. I've discovered what I wanted to do. The last year, I've spent a lot of time thinking and I've decided what I want to do for the rest of my life. When you come to see me personally, then I will tell you, until then I think I need to make a statement to prove how serious I am. Yes, I know! How about this?"

The screen went blank, shortly followed by the lights and the room became shrouded in darkness. Panic started amongst the agents until the lights turned on a few seconds later..

"Wait, that's it?" One agent said

"No, that's not it" Fury said "he wouldn't do this crap so he can turn the lights on and off" Fury reached into his pocket so he can grab his phone and contact the other agents, but then he froze

"Sir?" Hill said after noticing the fact that her boss turned into a human statue

"My phone is gone" Fury snarled "he took it!"

"Are you sure?" Coulson asked

"Of course I'm sure!" Fury snapped "Find him! Lockdown! Search the whole ship and find him!"

* * *

"Well sir" Coulson said a little while later as he and Hill stood in Nick Fury's office as Fury sat by his desk "we've done a whole sweep, we couldn't find your phone and security camera footage of the last hour was erased. However, we were able to find something that you'll find interesting"

"And what would that be?" Fury asked sarcastically

"Sir, one of our agents was found unconscious in a closet" Hill replied with a serious expression "we took him to the infirmary, he was fine, unharmed but still knocked out. After waking him up we realised something important, that agent was also at the meeting today"

"What?" Fury narrowed his eyes...eye

"He was at the meeting today, Barton and several others remember him being there but the agent in question is claiming to have not made the meeting as he remembers helping a new recruit who got lost then waking up in the infirmary"

"This new recruit?" Fury's words came out slow

"Described as having messy black hair and green eyes" Coulson nodded to Fury's unanswered question "it seems that we've had a security breach sir"

"If what you're saying is true then that means that Harry has the ability to take another's form, we may indeed have been right when we suspected him of being an enhanced" Fury said softly before realisation hit him "but...that means that Harry was in that meeting with us!" Hill and Coulson's eyes widened, they had apparently not considered that possibility before now. "We have to..." Fury found his words cut off by the sound of a ring tone, his one eye widened as he opened his desk and found his phone sitting there with a note stuck to it.

"Sir?" Hill asked

But Fury didn't notice, he slowly picked up the phone and placed it on top of his desk as he looked at the note. Fury remained frozen for a few minutes but for him it may as well have been hours, he looked at the note like it had offended his mother. The words from the note ran repeatedly in his head.

**Hi Fury**

** I would've deleted your info on me but you don't really have enough for it to be worth the effort. **

**Contact me, that's all I want. **

**Here's your phone, goodbye.**

**Harry Black**

**P.S I won't start any fights**

"Sir?" Hill asked again.

But Fury wasn't listening, he was too busy going over the note. 'Hi Fury', two words that told Fury that Harry was reminding him that he knew about him. The next line about the information told him that Harry found himself in position to not only access their info but also delete it. The lack of information was an insult and it did it's job as Fury found himself to be very, very angry. His next line, 'Contact me, that's all I want' was simply saying that he wanted to meet face to face.

Fury wasn't sure about that, on one hand this guy was an enhanced who not only managed to break into shield and hack their systems and they did not know much about him. On the other hand they hadn't made any progress in over a year and Fury had no idea about what the guy's motives were. He could refuse but then what would happen if he did? Would Black just break in again? The next time he might do worse than just steal a phone.

That brought him to the next line where Harry admitted to taking the phone by giving it back, right before he said goodbye. Was Harry trying to show he had no interest? Did he do something to the phone? He'd have to check it out. As for goodbye, was that supposed to be mocking or was he just trying to be polite? The last line was really interesting. It basically said that he'd be peaceful unless they fired the first shot, but Fury couldn't help think that Harry was implying he had no problems with ending any that might start.

"How did he get on this ship?" Fury asked eventually

"We're not sure sir" Coulson admitted "our airspace hasn't had anything bigger than a bird in the last three hours"

"Teleportation?" Hill asked and both men turned to her "You said he could be an enhanced, perhaps he can teleport?"

"Possible" Fury admitted as he handed them the note, the two read it before glancing back at their boss

"Are you thinking about meeting him?" Coulson asked

"Hmm" Fury hummed as he steepled his hands together and adopted a thoughtful pose

"Sir, you can't be considering this!" Hill exclaimed

"Why not?" Coulson asked "If this Harry can break into shield once then he can do it again."

"Exactly, he's dangerous!" Hill argued

"Enough" Fury ordered before the two could start getting into a fight "I...I will meet him"

"Sir?!" Hill blurted out in surprise

"It's the best way. At least this way we might learn something" Fury sighed, wondering what was going to happen when he meets Harry Black.

* * *

A.N: Hey guys, I was going to release the last episode of chaos but that's taking more time. I had already released a one shot of the crossover so I just decided to base this chapter off of that. I hope you like it, feel free to review.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 -

"Hello" Was the greeting Fury received as he entered an abandoned warehouse, he was mildly surprised by the fact that he couldn't see any dust. What he could see was Harry Black sitting in the centre of the warehouse on a rocking chair, in front of him was a wooden table and on the opposite side of the table was another chair, a plain steel chair that was obviously for him. His phone had been left with a text that told him to meet here at this current time.

"I don't get a rocking chair?" Fury raised an eyebrow

"We're not friends yet" Harry smiled at him "when we become friends, you get a rocking chair"

"You think we'll become friends?" Fury asked as he sat down opposite Harry

"I think it's possible" Harry answered honestly "if we both the put the effort in, if not friends then we could become allies"

"And why do you want that?"

"Why do you not?"

"I ever said I didn't?" Fury replied

"You give off a certain vibe that tells me you'd enjoy my suffering" Harry responded

"Huh?" Fury snorted softly "Not completely untrue"

"Oh, is this about my little stunt at the hellicarrier?" Harry grinned with amusement "it really was nothing personal Nick"

"First of all, don't call me Nick. It's Fury as far as you're concerned. Second of all that is just one of the many things you've done that have pissed me off. You've also spent a year making me and my organisation look like punk amateurs. We, the world's best and brightest and you spent a year making us look like idiots"

"I also haven't done anything illegal as far as you're concerned and I also saved Natasha Romanoff's life" Harry countered, Fury stared at him for several seconds, looking very much like he wanted to shoot him. But eventually he stopped and sighed

"That is true" He admitted reluctantly "you did save her life. Don't think she needed it as she had a gun in her handbag but it was appreciated all the same. However, the 'illegal' part may be untrue. Where do you get all your money from and how did you get all your information about me and shield?"

"Oh, I'm sorry" Harry laughed "you thought that this was an interrogation? You think that I just called a meeting so I could be grilled by you?"

"You do realise that I can have you arrested?" Fury asked

"Me vs a whole government?" Harry seemed to be thinking it over "Nothing I haven't dealt with before"

"You've fought governments?" Fury blinked

"I've fought people, government, armies" Harry shrugged

"Like in world war two?" Fury asked, he was a bit disappointed to see that Harry didn't react beyond a smirk

"I don't know what you're talking about" Harry said, smirk still present

"I think you do" Fury said as he took out the playing card, it was actually a copy as Coulson wasn't quite willing to let go of the actual one "that's you, isn't it? Don't bullshit me, this isn't some look alike grandpa, that's you. Isn't it?"

"Yes" Harry nodded "yes it is"

"How old are you?" Fury asked

"In what context?" Harry asked

"What do you mean what context? It's a simple question"

"Maybe for you" Harry replied "if you're asking for the age of my body then it is twenty one"

"O...kay?" Fury was more than a little confused

"If you mean how long I have been alive than I have to be honest when I say that I don't know"

"You don't know?" Fury looked at him with disbelief "Is there a reason the answer is not twenty one?"

"Because I have been around for much longer than twenty one years, as evidenced by world war two" Harry gestured to the card "like I said, I lost count of how long I've been alive"

"What are you?" Fury asked "Are you an enhanced?"

"Well, enhanced means someone who gains powers from science, correct?" Harry waited for Fury, Fury nodded "In that case, no. I am exactly the same as when I was born, except stronger and more skilled"

"Alien?"

"Well, I am British"

"I think you're holding out on me, what are you?"

"I am a weapon" Harry answered "a weapon with nothing to aim at"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"I was raised for war" Harry said, his demeanour changing from happy to subdued "when I was one, my parents died. They were killed by this terrorist, I was sent to my uncle and aunt. They realised I'm different, I spent ten years getting abused"

"Abused how?"

"I lived in a cupboard for ten years" Harry answered, shocking Fury "I was let out for chores and to keep up appearances. A good day for me was a day when I got more than bread and water and didn't get hit. When I was eleven I came into my powers, I was still judged by everyone for one reason or another. That same year a member of the group that the terrorist belonged to tried to kill me. The year after I survived a different life threatening event, the year after another and then the next year the leader had returned. After that I tried to tell people he was back and all I got was disbelief and people began thinking I was a liar, even those who knew me.

After that the people fighting against the terrorist wanted to keep me out of the war even though it was obvious that the leader wasn't going to stop until he killed me."

"Why you?" Fury asked as he tried to digest the rest of the story

"Complicated, but for now let's just say he was very intent on it. So what did I do? I trained in secret, I trained and trained and I got stronger and stronger. Then eventually the bastard went after me, I defeated him and killed him. So what did I get after killing this evil terrorist who wanted me dead? They, and this included the people who I fought for and with, wanted me sent to prison because I was 'too dangerous', despite the fact that I always wanted nothing beyond a normal life, the one thing I can never get no matter what I do. After defeating him I had planned to go and settle down, maybe get a girl and get married but no, I was too much of a risk"

"How do I know that you didn't do something that deserved being locked up?"

"Fair question" Harry nodded "and I have no proof to say I didn't."

"Well this story sounds like a whole lot of bull, can I at least get a time frame for when this supposedly happened?"

"Wouldn't do you any good"

"Why not?" Fury said, resisting the urge to headbutt something

"Because it didn't happen on this world" Harry answered, causing Fury to fall into silence

"This world?" Fury repeated eventually "You said you weren't an alien"

"Technically I just said that I was British, but I am not an alien. I'm from a different world, or an alternate dimension, I guess that's what you'd call it"

"Alternate dimension?" Fury asked sceptically "I find that hard to believe"

"I find your disbelief amusing" Harry shrugged "if you don't believe me then that's your problem. I'm telling the truth, I wouldn't set up a meeting just to lie to you."

"Even if that was true, you still haven't told me much"

"You haven't earned the right to know" Harry responded "if you want my secrets then you need my trust, as of the moment I trust you about as much as you trust me."

"And how do you suggest that changes?"

"Well, think of it this way, I lasted a year against you and your organisation and I even managed to sneak in and out of your ship, way I see it, I'm much better as an ally than an enemy"

"You want to work for shield?" Fury asked, surprise evident on his face

"No, I want to work WITH shield" Harry replied "I have trust issues so forgive me if I work under a spy agency. But if I work alongside you, say if you have some difficult missions that you'd rather not risk your agents on then you give me a ring and I decide if I will accept them."

"Oh and what do you get out of this?" Fury asked

"Because I don't know what to do anymore" Harry said, softly "I've spent my whole life helping people, I've been saving lives even when I was a kid. Plus...when I'm doing nothing I think, when I think I remember things"

"Things?"

"Things like how the bed is too soft, I remember pain, I remember getting shot at and stabbed, drugged, punched, kicked, whipped, burnt and a list of other things. I've spent my whole life fighting, and I don't know how to stop. It's been the one constant in my life, get attacked then live to fight another day.I always just want to do what's right, even when I suffer for it."

"Doesn't sound like an ideal life" Fury noted "why are you telling me this?"

"Because I know how paranoid people work" Harry answered "I've had people try to kill me plenty of times, I know how this works. I need to offer something to you, expose myself just a little bit and then you'll find me much more acceptable than someone you know nothing about. I've told you that I've suffered, you know that I fought in the second world war, I told you that I don't know my age anymore and you know that I want to work with you. Is it a lot? No, I admit that but I don't trust you with more, as of the moment that's the best I'm giving you.

Look at me, I can sneak into places your agents can't, I can infiltrate, I can fight anyone. I speak multiple languages and I will show you complete loyalty"

"Complete loyalty?" Fury repeated

"Well" Harry grinned "as long as you don't betray me without a good reason"

"And if I had a good reason?"

"I'd understand, I've made some tough calls myself. It's all part of the job. Look, we can go in circles all day here or we could chose from one of the following options. Number one, we become enemies and you all chase me until I grow bored and destroy you all. Number two, we stay neutral, I don't pull another stunt and you lot stop following me. Number three, we become allies, our powers combined into making this world a better place so it's people can sleep without worrying about their children or their lives."

"If you work for shield you may have to end up hurting people" Fury pointed out

"I killed my first man at the age of eleven" Harry replied "I can handle it"

"One more thing" Fury said "you have another reason for joining, if you want my help then you'll be honest about it"

"Fine" Harry sighed "I am...I am scared"

"Scared?"

"Of what I could turn into" Harry continued "my parents were killed by someone like me, he was strong, skilled and powerful. Not as strong as me but still, I don't want to live to see the day that I become like him. That's why I need shield, you guys protect people, that's good. I've been doing that for as long as I can remember, I need something like that to make sure I don't hurt anyone beyond those who deserve it."

"And if we ask you to hurt someone who you think doesn't deserves it?"

"Then find someone else, I may be a weapon but now I'm the only one who can wield me" Harry answered, looking Fury right in the eye. The two were silent, for a long time. Harry felt Fury looking at him, almost judging if he was truthful. Fury, on the other hand, felt like Harry's green eyes were piercing his soul.

"Fine" Fury stood up "we'll contact you"

"Does this mean that Barton and your snipers won't shoot me?" Harry asked

"Stand down" Fury said into his communicator before turning to Harry "okay how did you know?"

"Trust Fury, earn it" Was all Harry said before he stood up and walked off

"Son of a bitch" Fury muttered

"I heard that!" Harry called without looking back

"Coulson" Fury said into his communicator after Harry had left "I will need a large supply of headache pills"

"What happened sir?" Coulson's voice asked

"Well, it looks like we may have a new ally"

"Hmm...do you think he'll sign my cards?"

* * *

_"Look at him" Followed by laughter were the first things Steve Rogers heard when he found himself amongst the other soldiers, he had walked past them all, ignoring their snickering and laughter until he got to his bed. He wasn't surprised, between his small height and skinny frame, he knew he would be ridiculed and laughed at._

_"Hey" One of the other recruits walked up to him "I think you got the wrong place pal, the kiddie stores are twenty miles right from here." He ended with a laugh_

_"This the army?" Steve asked "Because if it is then I'm right where I want to be"_

_"Oh, does your mommy know you're here?" The recruit snickered at his own joke, Steve just shook his head and looked away "hey, look at me when I'm talking to you" The recruit pushed Steve with one arm_

_"Don't push me" Steve said bravely, despite the fact that he had been pushed about a meter back _

_"Or what short stack?" The recruit walked forward and tried to push him again, only for his arm to be intercepted by that hand that caught his wrist. Steve and the recruit looked towards the owner of the hand, another recruit, six foot with black hair and green eyes "what's your problem?"_

_"Back off" The green eyed recruit said as he let go of the other recruit's arm_

_"Or what?" The recruit said, challengingly _

_"Or I show you what I do to bullies" The green eyed recruit said with a hint of warning, apparently it worked as the recruit just sneered at the two before walking off_

_"Thanks" Steve said to the green eyed man as he stuck out a hand "I'm Steve, Steve Rogers"_

_"I'm James, James Evans" Harry said, though he supposed he had better learn to go by James_


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 -

_"Come on Rogers" Harry/James said after throwing Steve to the ground for the fifth time in a row, Harry or James as he was now known was currently training Steve in hand to hand combat. After their first meeting Harry had thought that it would be beneficial to see how good Steve was at fighting. Steve got to his feet, rather quickly considering his exhaustion and threw a punch at Harry who just caught it "come on, stop trying to hit me and hit me"_

_"What?" Steve blinked, 'damn' Harry thought 'I forgot that that movie hadn't come out yet'_

_"Just a joke" Harry said as he let go of Steve's fist "now I could be nice and say well done, but instead I'm going to go with brutally honest and say you need a lot of bloody work"_

_"You could've been a little nice" Steve mumbled _

_"First of all, you're telegraphing all of your moves. I can always see you pulling you arm all the way back and trying to punch me, it doesn't matter if it's a fist, bullet, car or tank, you have a better chance of getting out of the way if you can see it coming. Second of all, you are physically the weakest here in terms of strength. A punch from me is far worse than one from you, so why are you trying to defeat me with brute strength?"_

_"What do you suggest?" Steve asked, paying close attention_

_"Tell me something, do you think a dog could beat a tiger in a fight?" Harry asked_

_"No?" Rogers said slowly, not sure what Harry meant_

_"What if the dog managed to bite his neck and not let go?" Harry asked "People are bigger and stronger than you, there is always someone bigger and stronger. You can't fight them fairly so don't be afraid to fight dirty"_

_"Dirty?" Steve asked_

_"Poke them in the eyes, pull their hair, bite them whenever you can and hit them between the legs if you get the chance" Harry replied "you're fighting in a war and you're fighting to survive. The only rule that matters in the type of fights that we'll be participating in is 'hurt the other guy worse'. You are going to get hurt, that's not something you can stop. Just remember to hurt the other guy worse. Now, let's go over some fighting techniques. I'm going to throw a jab at you, you're going to step to the side and dodge it." Harry slowly threw a punch, he kept it slow on purpose so Steve could understand what he was doing._

_"Like this?" Steve said after he had sidestepped and pushed Harry's arm away with both arms_

_"You won't need both but yes, that's good" Harry nodded "now look at how you've pushed my arm, because of it you've exposed my side. You now punch me in the side"_

_"Okay" Steve nodded and threw a fake punch that tapped Harry on the ribs "don't think that would hurt much if I did it for real"_

_"It doesn't matter" Harry told him "a punch is a punch and a hit is a hit. Even if it's weak it'll still help. Lot's of them will build up overtime, a little pain is better than none and it helps get into your opponents mind. Doesn't matter if you're weaker, as far as they're concerned, they just got hit. Now, come on, from the start"_

* * *

"That's what I said" Two shield agents conversed as they walked though the hallways of the hellicarrier "but he said I got to have it done by next week"

"Tough luck man" The other said sympathetically "you know that I...oh shit" The agent stopped in his tracks

"What is it?" The other agent stopped next to him

"It's the Raven!" He hissed and the other agent looked forward to see who was coming and he gulped.

Walking down the hallway was a six foot man, he wore black combat boots and trousers (with built-in knee pads), a black shirt that acted like second skin, and black gloves along with a grey belt. He also wore black robes that ended at his knees and gave him a more mysterious and powerful look. The hood was worn up and the shadows from it covered his face. He also had grey shin, elbow and forearm pads. Harry was rather proud of his look, he made black look cooler than Snape ever did.

This look was a default look that the hallows had given him and for the most part it worked, the only real colour on it was when Harry chose to show his eyes. Which for others would just be two green lights appearing in the shadows of his hood and he only ever did that during interrogations, apparently green eyes were scary. After joining shield a little over two years ago, Harry had built quite a reputation amongst the agents. He, along with Black Widow and Hawkeye were the go to agents for high level missions and assassinations.

Of course shield usually preferred to use Widow or Hawkeye as they were actually shield agents while Harry was just a 'consultant' and part-timer.

"Move out the way man!" One agent hissed to the other and they both jumped out of Harry's way as he walked past, the only sign of amusement was his smile that was hidden by the shadow from his hood. Harry had chosen 'Raven' as his codename, partly because of his animagus form and also because it was one of his many names back when he lived in the wizarding world. They called him Raven because he would always scout out places in his bird form before he made a move on them, eventually he became sort of a myth. 'If the Raven is coming then you should be running' they would say.

"Fury" He said as he entered the meeting room, his voice was a lot deeper thanks to the voice charm he added, in it he found Fury, Coulson and Hill all waiting for him.

"Raven" Fury nodded as Raven lowered his hood to reveal his face, complete with messy black hair and green eyes "I have an assignment for you"

"Oh, so no foreplay today, that's a shame. I usually enjoy our little back and forths" Harry grinned as he spoke in his regular voice "so, what is it this time? Assasignation? Sneak into another armed facility?"

"Tony Stark has gone missing for quite some time now" Fury said "we want you to try and find him and if possible bring him back"

"Stark huh?" Harry said as he remembered Howard stark "Sure, anything I should know?"

"This is all the information we currently have regarding his 'disappearance'" Coulson said as he handed Harry a file, Harry looked at the file for a little while and quickly skimmed it before turning back to the others.

"We'd also like to keep this quiet" Fury added

"Quiet, got it" Harry nodded "I'll be going, unless there is anything else?"

"Not of the moment" Fury replied

"Okay, bye then Nick" Harry smiled and walked towards the door

"It's Fury" Fury called after him

"Sure thing Nick" Harry said before pulling his hood up and walking out, leaving a growling Fury

"If he wasn't so damn useful" Fury muttered

"Well...at least he is amusing" Coulson offered, Fury just glared at the man

* * *

Harry sat in his apartment and alternated between looking over the file and reading information on Stark from his laptop, he read up on Tony Stark's last known coordinates and anything else he thought was related to the case and helpful. Tony Stark, much like his father, was a handsome billionaire with a unique style and both enjoyed two things over everything else, women and inventing. A lot of the Stark products were built by Tony himself. Tony, according to the articles he read, was a genius who was even able to make his own circuit board before he reached the age of ten.

Tony was a regular figure on the party scene and possessed quite a few contracts with the military. The only other information he could get about Tony that qualified as important was the fact that his bodyguard was a man named Happy Hogan, he had a mentor and partner in the form of Obadiah Stane and he had a personal assistant called Pepper Potts along with a friendship with one Colonel James Rupert 'Rhodey' Rhodes, an officer with the US Air Force and liaison between the military and Stark industries. Harry stood up and his clothes morphed into his Raven attire, he teleported over to Stark's last known coordinates.

Teleporting was very much different to apparition, with apparition it felt like you were being squeezed through a tube and it had limits on how far you can go along with a delay that varied from about one to five seconds. Teleportation, Harry's own form of travelling was very much different and allowed him to pop anywhere he wanted with no feelings of unease or delay.

Harry landed in the dessert, he cast a few charms to keep himself cool and to prevent himself from feeling too hot. He leaked his magic out and scanned for signs of life, he picked up faint signatures and they all seemed to be heading in the same direction. 'Good, at least I know which way to go' Harry thought as he turned into a raven and took off in the direction of the magic.

* * *

Harry found himself flying just above a cave, he looked down and saw many men below, they were armed with all sorts of guns and he was pretty sure he saw some missiles lying around. He wasn't normally one to judge, but these fuckers look like terrorists. Harry flew down and landed somewhere, after making sure he wouldn't be seen he transformed back and turned invisible. The invisibility granted from the hallows were a hundred times better than a charming himself using a disillusion charm.

The hallows made sure he made no sound and would remain allow him to remain invisible as long as he wanted without limit. He walked past the various terrorists, he began reading their minds and once he got what he wanted to know he exited their minds.

'So Stark is in that cave' Harry walked away and snuck in to the cave.

* * *

'Oh god I hope this works' Tony thought to himself, usually that those words would be in his head before inventing something new or trying out a new position with his latest one night stand. As of the moment the words came into his head as he was instructing Yinsen on how to suit up and prepare the armour that he was currently trying to get into. This armour was definetly not the best he could make but it was the best he could come up with using what he had, and personally he thought that it was brilliant considering the fact that he made it in a cave with terrorists outside that were waiting to kill him.

His time here had been an experience, that was the nicest word he could think of to describe it. Yes he was glad to meet Yinsen and gain a new perspective on life and the weapons he made but that didn't change the fact that he wanted out of here. Hopefully this would work.

"Yinsen!" The door hatch opened and a terrorist began shouting from outside the door "Yinsen! Stop!" The terrorist began shouting in hungarian

"Say something" Tony whispered "say something"

"He is speaking Hungarian" Yinsen said "I don't..."

"Speak Hungarian, what do you know?" In response to Tony, Yinsen began speaking what little he knew.

"AAARGHH!" A bloodcurdling scream was heard from outside.

"What was that?" Tony asked, slightly alarmed "Was that some Hungarian password activated kill switch that I don't know about? Do you have a kill code for Hungarian people?"

"I...I don't know what that was" Yinsen admitted as he continued to help Tony suit up

"Holy shit!" Tony suddenly screamed, Yinsen turned around to see what had made Tony scream and nearly jumped out of his skin when he saw Raven standing in front of them

"Who the hell are you?!" Tony demanded, Raven slowly walked towards Tony. He stared at Tony who stared back, only to see the shadows of his hood 'how's he doing that?' Tony couldn't help but wonder how he couldn't see past the shadows.

Raven, meanwhile, was reading through Tony's mind. He had to admit that the idea was genius, and the suit was brilliant. Yes he could just teleport Tony out but where would the fun be in that? Besides, it'd be better if he at least takes out some of these terrorists. It had been ages since he had a good fight.

Truthfully Harry did have a good reason for not teleporting them beyond wanting to fight, he wasn't sure if he could teleport or apparate them out. Tony in his suit was bigger than anything he had ever teleported with, that plus Yinsen and even though he possessed the power to do so, the fact that Harry wasn't sure if Tony's arc reactor would be able to handle it.

Unlike the myths spread at Hogwarts, magic works fine with electricity, but he wasn't quite sure about how it would affect the arc reactor as that seemed very different to normal electricity. He didn't have time to test it. Best case scenario would be nothing happens, a bad scenario would be it failing and Tony dying, the worst case would be it exploding.

Raven turned to Yinsen and gestured to Tony before he walked over to the computer and began typing in the necessary codes.

"Hey, what are you doing?!" Tony shouted

"It seems like he knows what he's doing" Yinsen said as he continued to button up Tony

"That's impossible, he..."

"Done" Raven said after stepping away from the computer

"Check it" Tony said to Yinsen as he looked at the stranger with disbelief, Yinsen nodded and quickly began checking it over "well?"

"He did it" Yinsen said, amazement evident in his voice

"Wait?! What?!" Tony looked at Raven and seemed to be trying to work out if he was real. He was brought out of his thoughts when his explosive trap on the door exploded, letting them know that the terrorist tried to open the door. "Hold on a sec..." Tony said, realising that the stranger got in here without using the door who was now taking over Yinsen's job and was suiting him up "how'd you get in here?"

"Done" Raven said, ignoring Tony's questions "you ready to fight your way out?"

"Uh...yeah" Tony said "so...are you going to answer my questions?"

"Survive and I'll consider it" Raven replied before he turned to Yinsen "as the only one here who can't battle armed terrorists, you'll stick with me. I'm getting you both out of here"

"Really?" Yinsen said softly "I would never thought I'd make it out"

"What?!" Tony exclaimed "You...you were going to die?"

"I was going to rejoin my family" Yinsen answered "I had hoped that you would've escaped first"

"You can rejoin your family" Raven said "however they'll understand if you wait a few years. Now let's go"

"In here!" A few terrorists shouted as they began running towards them, Raven raised his hand and shot a ray of flames at them

"You got a lighter in there?" Tony blinked as the terrorist were snuffed out by the fire

"Let's go" Raven said as he grabbed Yinsen by the shoulder and the two walked out of the cave

"Chatty type" Tony commented as he pulled his mask down and followed after them, Yinsen picked up a gun as they walked.

Soon the sound of shouting told them that more terrorists were coming, Harry quickly shot more flames out of his hand as he wanted to stick to one trick for as long as possible, Yinsen began firing and Tony fought off any that got close. Yinsen used Tony as cover when bullets began flying, meanwhile Harry just used a shield to block them, the bullets harmlessly bounced off of his wandless shield before he started firing off more flames.

"Is that a force field?" Tony asked, choosing to ignore the fact that Yinsen began edging towards Harry as he clearly decided that Harry was likely a better shield.

"Not quite" Raven said before he continued walking, the trio kept battling their way through until they reached the end. But before they could exit the cage they were stopped by a bald man with a rocket launcher, from Tony's memories, this would be the leader of the organisation. The man was about to fire but Harry beat him to it and fired a disarming spell that knocked the launcher out of his hands but he had already fired and the rocket flew outside the cave. From the sounds of it, it sounded like it had hit some other terrorists.

Tony aimed an arm at the man and fired a rocket of his own, it struck the cave next to the man. The flames from it caught his face just as rocks fell from the ceiling and landed on him.

"Not bad huh?" Tony said to Yinsen and Raven, Yinsen nodded while Raven turned forwards and began walking out of the cave at the same time as Tony and Yinsen.

The sight they were greeted with was not a pretty one, they immediately had a swarm of terrorists aiming their guns at them. Yinsen and Raven quickly got behind Tony, Tony's armour defended them against most of the bullets but Raven was sure to put up a shield as well. After they were done, Raven lowered his shield and saw that they all looked horrified at the fact that they hadn't managed to at least knock one of them down.

"My turn" Tony said before he extended his arms and shot flames out, setting the place ablaze. Raven joined in and soon there was a lot of fire. "We need to get out of here!" Tony added to Raven and Yinsen

"You can fly right?" Raven asked after cutting off his flames and Tony did the same

"Yeah, how did you..."

"You fly, I'll take Yinsen" Raven cut him off

"How?! How will you..."

"Just do it!" Raven shouted and Tony reluctantly powered up his suit and flew to the air, not noticing Raven casting a tracking charm as he did so. Raven grabbed Yinsen and teleported the two away.

"How did you do that?" Yinsen asked as they landed in the middle of the desert

"Trade secret" Raven responded as he checked the tracking charm and tried to determine where Tony was "come on, let's go find Mr Stark" He grabbed Yinsen and teleported away once again.

* * *

"Crap" Tony muttered as he got out of the suit, it was just his luck that the suit ran out of power mid-flight and he ended up crash landing in the middle of the desert. He had sand everywhere, even in his...

"You look like you're having fun" A deep voice said, Tony turned and his heart nearly jumped out of his throat when he saw Yinsen and the dark figure from before.

"Whoa, you scared the crap out of me" Tony said as he slowly stood up "so, what do I call you? Hood? Shadow? The dark knight?"

"Raven" Raven answered before he placed his fingers to his ear and began talking through his communicator "this is Raven, I have recued Mr Stark plus one other civilian. Track my coordinates and send pick up"

"An agent? Who do you work for? The British government?" Tony asked curiously

"Follow me" Raven said "a plane's coming, until then we should try and create as much distance between us and the terrorist camp in case they come looking for us."

"He's right" Yinsen agreed "we need to move"

"Alright, fine, let's go" Tony sighed as he and Yinsen began following behind Raven "so how did you guys get here so fast?"

"He teleported us" Yinsen pointed at Raven

"He can teleport?" Tony blinked "That's amazing? How did you do it? People have been trying to work out teleportation for years? I tried to figure it out one time when I was nine, wait a sec, if you can teleport then why didn't we do that from the start?"

"I don't know how that" Raven pointed to the reactor in Tony's chest "would react to it. Nothing would happen if we were lucky, if we weren't then you could die. Also I'm not sure how much power that thing is putting out but it could also cause a big explosion, and we don't want that. So until I test it I don't think that it's a good idea to teleport you.

"True" Tony agreed even if he was rather jealous at the fact that he didn't get to teleport. "So how did you teleport?"

"Trade secret" Raven replied without missing a beat

"Oh, come on" Tony begged, though he honestly sounded more like a child "please tell me, I won't tell anyone, scout's honour"

"You're not a scout" Raven immediately replied

"We'll...true but..."

"Tony" Yinsen interrupted "this man has saved our lives, the least we can do is let him keep his secrets."

"Fine, spoil my fun" Tony whispered in a low voice before turning back to Raven "are you sure you won't tell me anything? Like how you could block bullets with your hand or shoot flames out of your palms"

"I didn't use a lighter" Raven said, referencing Tony's earlier comment.

* * *

A.N: Hey guys, hope you enjoyed it. My next upload will be another chapter for 'Damaged Raven' so you will have to wait for a bit before the next chapter. Now, as for Harry's design, it's just what I came up with off the top of my head. It's his costume from the 'lightning curse' series with a few differences. Do you like it? If not then recommend costume ideas and I'll consider using them, as of the moment this is just Harry's first costume/uniform as I will likely change it up in the future.

Also yes, there will be more flashbacks to show Harry's time with Steve and we'll learn more about Harry's past later on in the story, so don't worry about that. Just want to address a few things.

* First of all I will be doing my best to not make Harry god-like, well I will make him pretty powerful as he is in a universe with literal gods (thor, loki) but not to the point where he'll be the only one we'll ever need.

* This Harry is in another universe and the rest of the Potter universe are essentially out of the story unless we view some of Harry's memories, what this means is I don't want people commenting about how Mad-eye would be useful in endgame or how Tonks should meet the avengers or stuff like that (though I might save stuff like that for future one shots) but as far as this is concerned, Harry is the only wizard around, at least until Strange but he's more of a sorcerer

* Yes, Harry will be teaching Steve a lot of things and I am looking forward to their reunion

* Now I know a lot of people wanted Harry/Natasha while some are fine with Harry/Wanda. First of all, I understand and like both ships as both are good looking, strong, important and powerful women that bring life to the MCU and comics. I have been debating what to do but I've realised that no matter what I will not be able to please everyone. If I changed it to Natasha then the Wanda fans are going to be upset, if I made it multi then some people might not like that. So I figured that I will just stick with Wanda and Harry as you all know that that's the story that you lot have signed up for. Some may not be pleased but like I said, I can't please everyone.

*As of the moment I plan to take the story all the way up to endgame, I might change my mind and go beyond but for now I will be hoping to take it up to endgame.

*Criticism, as a writer I expect and welcome it. If you think I did something wrong or could have done something better then that is fine. I won't be angry, I won't be upset and I won't even track you down and break into your house before brutally murdering you and your loved ones (no promises) but if you do leave criticism then I ask for a few things. First, make sure it's constructive and tell me exactly what went wrong and how to improve instead of simply going 'I don't like it' or 'it's shit'. Second of all, stay polite, I know that you guys have been wonderful so far but I have met people who are genuinely nervous about writing because they fear the reaction of others. Don't get me wrong, they should get over it and power through but we should still make it easier for them. So if I see a comment that is rude or insulting then I'm just going to ignore it.

* Also a few people have sent me messages, asking about the story. So far all I can say is keep reading to find out the answers to your questions and thank you for your support and kind words.

Now that that's done I just want to say thanks to everyone for reading my work, feel free to leave a review. Goodbye for now.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 - Training

After some time walking in the dessert the trio stopped when they found a bunch of helicopters landing in front of them. Tony and Yinsen looked relieved, meanwhile Raven still stayed on guard. A bunch of soldiers came out, one soldier walked forwards, ahead of the rest. Raven recognised this man from his research, this would be Rhodey, Stark's friend.

"So, how was the fun-vee?" Rhodey said as he and Stark pulled each other into a tight embrace, 'fun-vee' was clearly some inside joke between the two but Raven didn't care enough to ask "Who are you two?" Rhodey looked towards the other two

"This is Yinsen" Tony pointed at Yinsen, then at Raven "and the mystery man over there is called Raven. Me and Yinsen were stuck together, Raven rescued us"

"In the chopper" Raven said to Yinsen and Tony before walking past them and into the chopper

"Raven?" Rhodey looked at Tony with a questioning look, however the man was too tired to do anything beyond shrug.

"Just bring him with us" Yinsen said

"Yeah" Tony sighed "if it wasn't for him...I don't think both of us would've made it" Tony and Yinsen were helped into the chopper, everyone else boarded it too. Once they got on they found Raven sitting in a seat with his fingers placed against his ear, making them believe he was communicating with someone.

"Fine" Raven said as he lowered his hand

"Girl trouble?" Tony asked as he sat opposite Raven with Yinsen sitting on Tony's left. Raven looked at Tony, Tony guessed that if he could see his face then Raven would be glaring at him.

* * *

A few hours later Raven stood up from his seat. He had always wanted to go on a helicopter ride, but after the first hour it had gotten rather boring. It was nowhere near as fun as the various other methods he could use to fly and it was definitely slower.

"What's up?" Tony asked as he saw Raven stand up

"I have better things to do then wait in a chopper for hours" Raven said as he started turned towards the door

"What?" Tony blinked

"Expect someone from shield to contact you" Raven replied as he opened the helicopter door, allowing some harsh winds to enter the chopper

"What are you doing?!" Rhodes shouted as everyone turned to him

"Goodbye Mr Stark, Yinsen, till we meet again" Raven said before jumping out of the chopper

"Whoa!" Rhodes exclaimed as he tried to grab him before he got out but he failed

"Rhodey! What happened?! Does he have a parachute or something?!" Tony shouted

"He...he's gone, I can't see him" Rhodes confessed

"Teleport" Tony breathed as he turned to Yinsen "I am so jealous"

"Wait, what?" Rhodey turned to Tony after closing the helicopter door

"Nothing" Tony said quickly

"No, not nothing you said something"

"I didn't say anything"

"Tony I heard you say something"

"I didn't say anything, you sure it wasn't just the wind or something"

"You saying I didn't hear you say something when I clearly just heard yous say something?"

"I didn't say anything, Yinsen did I say anything?"

"I didn't hear you say anything" Yinsen lied

"See" Tony looked at Rhodey with a smug look

"You're not helping" Rhodey said to Yinsen before looking back at Tony "Tony a man just jumped out of my chopper, if you know something about it then I need to know"

"Well technically this is the government's chopper and I believe that my company had some help in making it so it's more my chopper." Tony argued

"This is not your chopper"

"How is it not?"

"Because you don't own it"

"I could buy it"

"You could buy it but until then it's my chopper, the government's chopper" Rhodey added the last part when he saw Tony was about to argue "and I am currently a guy who works for the government and I'm in charge here, so what did you say?"

"Say about what?" Tony asked innocently

"Tony I will toss you back out into the dessert" Rhodey sighed

"And if I survive then you can expect daily prank calls and at least twenty viruses on your computer that will keep bringing up porn sites randomly and when you least expect it. Actually, the last part seems more like a gift"

"Goddamn it" Rhodey gave up and sat in his seat "I hate you, do you know that? I hate you"

"No you don't" Tony grinned

"Yes I do" Rhodey insisted

"No you don't" Tony's grin got bigger

"You don't" Yinsen said to Rhodey

"Who asked you?" Rhodey grumbled as Tony laughed

* * *

"What part of quiet didn't you understand?" Fury asked in a deceptively calm voice "instead of taking Stark and getting him out of there, you ended up being discovered by the military who are asking all sorts of questions. Why didn't you just teleport him out? I know you can do that" The reason Fury knew was because Harry had teleported in and out of the hellicarrier various times just to prank him, one time Hill managed to catch Harry placing glue on his seat and Harry reluctantly admitted to being able to teleport.

"Tony Stark had a bit of shrapnel lodged in his chest, along with a miniature arc reactor" Harry responded "I could have teleported him but I don't know how the arc reactor would've reacted to it. And the little thing was quite powerful, if something went wrong then I could've ended up killing Stark and possibly everyone in the nearby area depending on how powerful thing is. There was also a second person I had to rescue, a man named Yinsen"

"A man that you didn't have to rescue"

"I didn't have to rescue Stark either" Harry shot back "I could've just refused and you'd all currently be trying to search a dessert for him."

"Fine" Fury sighed, Harry did make a good point. In truth Fury thought that Harry was a breath of fresh air when compared to the others, they wouldn't argue with him. Harry had no problem in telling Fury when he disagreed with him. "Anything else to report?"

"Not at the moment" Harry shook his head

"Not even about you jumping out of a chopper?" Fury raised an eyebrow

"What? I got bored" Harry shrugged

"Very well, you're dismissed" Fury said as he removed his headache tablets, a necessity for him since he began working with Harry

"See you around Nick" Harry turned and walked

"Are you ever going to stop calling me Nick?"

"Probably not" Harry said before he teleported away

* * *

_The soldiers found themselves training and going through a variety of exercises, to start with they were climbing up rope nets. It was relatively easy for Harry though he slowed down when he noticed that Rogers seemed to be having trouble. __Steve brought up bad memories for Harry, memories of being a skinny and weak kid who wanted nothing more than to prove himself. Steve seemed like the same but he was different, he was an adult and still wanted to prove himself and that impressed Harry. He doubted that he would be trying to fight in this war if he was Steve._

_Harry had ended up somewhat adopting Steve as his friend, Steve didn't seem to mind and Harry's respect for the guy rose when Steve didn't even attempt to use Harry for his own gain. He never asked for help, he always tried to do things on his own._

_As they climbed Steve slipped, his leg had caught in the net and he was about to fall back. Harry quickly grabbed him with one arm to stop him from falling_

_"Thanks" Steve nodded before untangling himself and continuing to climb._

_Another exercise was crawling in mud while being under razor wires and carrying guns, Harry was near the end when he saw something that he did not like. Hodge, another trainee soldier began kicking down the wire post and caused it to drop on to Steve, Harry responded in kind and did the same to Hodge before quickly crawling out. He saw Hodge glaring at him, but Harry wasn't even remotely intimidated, he had fought dark lords, Hodge was nothing compared to them._

_Another exercise that they did a lot was running, they would go on a lot of runs. Something that Harry didn't mind, he ran a lot. When he was younger it was from bullies and evil monsters, he had eventually made a habit of running everyday. He was running with the other soldiers, he couldn't help but notice that Steve was trailing back slightly behind from the group. In all honesty he was impressed that the little guy was only a little far behind._

_"Let's go, let's go" The trainer in charge shouted "double time, come on, come on. Faster! Faster! Move! Move! Squad, holt!" Everyone stopped running, in front of them was a car with one soldier in the driving seat and Agent Peggy Carter, to their right was a one white flag pole with a flag at the top that was the training camps flag. The trainer pointed at the flag "that flag means we're only at the half-way point, first man to bring it to me gets a rife back with Agent Carter" _

_The soldiers all began running and jumping over each other in an attempt to climb the pole and get the flag, it was clear that nobody wanted to run back. Though most probably just wanted a ride with the beautiful Agent Carter._

_"Aren't you going to try?" Steve asked Harry, as he took a few deep breaths, the running had taken a lot out of him_

_"Nah, I like running. What about you?"_

_"Give me a sec" Steve said_

_"Alright now fall back into line" The trainer shouted and the soldiers all came back into line, apart from Steve who walked up to the flag pole "Rogers! I said fall in!"_

_Steve bent down and removes a few screws from the pole, a second later the pole had fell down and Harry was very tempted to laugh at the faces of the other soldiers. That was a brilliant move. Steve walked over and picked up the flag, he then walked up to the trainer and handed it him while thanking him. He hopped into the car with a very amused and impressed Agent Carter. As they drove off Harry looked at his other soldiers, some of them with their mouths open._

_"Ah, the mouth opens but Mr Brain has long since departed, hasn't he?" Harry said to them and they woke up from their shock._

* * *

_"Well, well, well Steve" Harry grinned at Steve, Steve was sitting in his bed and reading a book just as the other soldiers came back from training "somebody had a lovely ride with the beautiful Miss Carter" Harry said as he sat on his own bed which was placed next to Steve "or is she the future Mrs Rogers now?"_

_"Unlikely" Steve laughed "it was just a car ride, besides I don't know what a guy like her would want with a guy like me. You're more her type James"_

_"Me?" Harry/James asked_

_"Yeah, you're both British, strong and good looking. You two would fit together" Steve explained_

_"I get where you're going with that" Harry said "but no, we wouldn't"_

_"How'd you figure that?"_

_"well, admittedly Agent Carter is very beautiful but she seems to me like the sort who would want to settle down"_

_"You aren't?" Steve raised an eyebrow_

_"Not anymore" Harry shrugged_

_"You used to be" Steve realised_

_"Long time ago, I knew a girl, fell in love"_

_"What happened? Didn't work out?"_

_"She died" Harry confessed _

_"I'm sorry" Steve said sympathetically _

_"Thanks, happened a long time ago" Harry replied "I've never thought of getting serious with anyone since, feels like I would betray her in some way, you know."_

_"She sounds pretty special" _

_"She was" Harry smiled_

* * *

_"Faster ladies, come on" Agent Carter said as she oversaw the soldiers doing push-ups "my grandmother has more life in her, god rest her soul, move it". Harry was doing fine, while others were struggling, especially Steve but there was no way that he would be giving up, he was too stubborn for that._

_"You're not actually thinking about picking Rogers are you?" Colonel Phillips asked as he talked to Dr Erskine _

_"More than just thinking about it, he is the clear choice" Erskine replied _

_"When you brought a ninety pound asthmatic on to my base I let it slide, I thought 'oh what the hell', maybe he'd be useful to you, like a gerbil. Never thought you'd actually pick him"_

_"Up" Agent carter said "jumping jacks now"_

_"Stick a needle in that kids arm and it'll go right through him" Colonel Philips said as he watched a skinny and tired Steve Rogers do jumping jacks "look at that, he's making me cry"_

_"I'm looking for qualities beyond the physical" Erskine replied_

_"Do you know how long it took to set up this project? All the effort I had to put in with senator 'what's-his-face'?"_

_"Yes, I know, I am well aware of your efforts" _

_"Then throw me a bone, chose someone like Hodge, he has passed every test we gave him. He's big, he's fast, he's a soldier."_

_"He's a bully" _

_"What about Evans then?" Phillips pointed at Harry who didn't seem the least bit tired "He's probably one of the best soldiers we've ever trained, probably be a lot better if he didn't stop to babysit Rogers"_

_"Hmm, truthfully I am considering him too" Erskine admitted "like you said, he is a brilliant soldier and from what I've seen so far he has a kind heart"_

_"You don't win wars with kindness doctor" Philips said as he picked up a grenade "you win it with guts" He tossed it at the group "Grenade!" He shouted_

_The reactions were instant, most of the soldiers jumped and ran out of the way. Except for three people, Harry, Agent carter and Steve. The three quickly made their way towards the grenade, though Harry slowed down for a second when he realised that his magic didn't sense any danger coming from the grenade. His instincts, thanks to his magic, always told him when something was dangerous, even when he knew it was dangerous and it would stay like that until he acknowledges the threat. It wasn't active at the moment and that told him that the grenade was likely a fake._

_His second of hesitation and the fact that he and Agent Carter weren't as close to the grenade as Steve allowed Steve to reach it first, he quickly covered it with his body and curled up into a ball._

_"Get away!" Steve shouted to Carter and Harry "Get back!" Seconds passed and nothing happened, eventually Steve opened his eyes and realised that he was still alive. He sat up and looked around "Was this a test?" Erskine turned to Philips with an incredibly smug look_

_"He's still skinny" Phillips said before walking away_

_"Nice one Steve" Harry said as he offered Steve a hand and pulled him to his feet_

_"Thanks" Steve said_

_"That was very impressive Mr Rogers" Agent Carter said to Steve "not many people show the same type of bravery, you are most definitely a soldier, a true soldier"_

_"Thank you" Steve nodded to her_

_"Yes, we appreciate the compliment" Harry added_

_"It's deserved" She replied "now, back to work everyone" She called to everyone_

* * *

_Later that night, Harry had planned to head to sleep early, but stopped when he heard someone having a conversation._

_"Why me?" He heard Steve's voice ask_

_"I suppose that is the only question that matters" Erskine's voice replied, Harry leaned into the doorway and saw showing Steve a bottle "this is from Augsburg, my city. So many people forget that the first country the Nazis invaded was their own. You know, after the last war, my people struggled. They felt weak...they felt small. And then Hitler comes along with the marching, and the big show, and the flags, and the, and the... and he hears of me, and my work, and he finds me, and he says "You. You will make us strong." Well, I am not interested. So he sends the head of Hydra, his research division, a brilliant scientist by the name of Johann Schmidt. Now Schmidt is a member of the inner circle and he is ambitious. He and Hitler share a passion for occult power and Teutonic myth. Hitler uses his fantasies to inspire his followers. But for Schmidt, it is not fantasy. For him, it is real. He has become convinced there is a great power hidden in the earth, left here by the gods, waiting to be seized by a superior man. So when he hears about my formula and what it can do, he cannot resist. Schmidt must become that superior man."_

_"Did it make him stronger?" _

_"Yeah, but... there were other effects. The serum was not ready. But more important, the man. The serum amplifies everything inside, so good becomes great, bad becomes worse. This is why you were chosen. Because the strong man who has known power all his life may lose respect for that power, but a weak man knows the value of strength and knows...compassion"_

_"Thanks, I think but what about James?" _

_"Mr Evans?" Erskine blinked _

_"Yeah" Steve nodded "he is stronger, faster, better and he's a good person. He'd be perfect"_

_"Doubt it" Harry said as he walked in, tired of listening in_

_"Eavesdropping?" Erskine asked_

_"Little" Harry grinned as he took a seat next to Steve "as for this little formula thingy, no thank you"_

_"Why not?" Erskine asked curiously _

_"When I was young, I was weak. When I got older I got stronger, I appreciated power. But I also saw people who had too much of it. Too much power corrupts, and I don't want to risk it." Harry answered "I'm fine as I am. Besides, I don't know how much good I still am."_

_"What does that mean?"_

_"It means better to place the power in the hands of a good man" Harry gestured to Steve_

_"Harry, you're a good man" Steve said_

_"Am I?" Harry asked "Why did you join this war Steve? To help people? Protect people? Serve your country? Same but I also just wanted a fight" Harry said "fighting, war, it's all I know. I've been fighting all my life and I can't stop, even if I wanted to stop. You're a good man Steve, you deserve this more than me" _

_"He understands" Erskine smiled at Harry before turning to Steve "Whatever happens tomorrow, you must promise me one thing. You will stay who you are. Not a perfect soldier, but a good man" _

_"Thanks" Steve smiled a little and raised his glass "to the little man"_

_"The little man" Erskine clinked his glass with Steve's "No no, wait wait. What am I doing? No, you have procedure tomorrow. No fluids." Erskine confiscated Steve's drink and poured it into his own_

_"Fine, we'll drink it tomorrow" _

_"No, I don't have procedure tomorrow. Drink it after? Drink it now"_

_"I don't have a procedure either" Harry said_

_"That's true, you want some?" _

_"I'd love some" Harry said as Steve rolled his eyes_

* * *

A.N: Hey guys, hope you enjoyed the chapter. This one was focused more on Steve (obviously) the next one will be more focused on Iron man. Also, before anyone says anything I called the person in charge of training 'trainer' in this chapter but that's only because I didn't want to make a mistake and call him lieutenant when he's a sergeant or vice versa. I'm sure one of you are going to tell me what he is. Also, for Harry's costume I am considering giving him something like the Ronin/Hawkeye costume in Endgame. If anyone has any similar or different ideas for Harry's costume, then please tell me, at worst I won't use them or at best I will use them.

Thanks for reading and feel free to review.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 -

Harry stepped out of the building he was staying in, currently he was wearing black boots, blue jeans, a white shirt and a black leather jacket along with a black motorcycle helmet that was tucked in under his armpit. He had just walked up to his motorcycle, intending to go out for a drive when his communicator began vibrating. He placed the piece in his ear and answered it.

"What are you doing?" Coulson's voice replied

"I was going to go for a ride, why do you ask?"

"We have a situation, at Stark industries" Coulson said

"What kind of situation?" Harry raised an eyebrow

"Giant robot trying to kill us type" Coulson answered despite the fact that his voice was as calm as ever

"Are you serious?!"

"Yes, get here fast."

"Alright, coming" Harry said as he quickly went back in so he could teleport in private, first he went up to his room. He took out a gun and placed the helmet on his head and shut the visor down, he didn't know if this situation would require Raven just yet so he decided to stick with just being a civilian with a gun. Hopefully this situation could be dealt with using just a few bullets but just in case he was taking the gun that he had magically upgraded.

Harry had experimented with guns, the first time he nearly blew up his apartment, but now he had it working. Tonight he might get the chance to field test it.

* * *

Harry had just teleported to the Stark industries building when he saw a trail of destruction, he followed after it and was greeted with an unusual sight. He saw a grey robot battling a gold and red robot on a freeway.

"Coulson" Harry called on his ear piece "do you by any chance what me to go after the giant ass grey robot? Or the red one that's fighting him? Or both?"

"Grey one, but their not robots. Their suits of armour, the one in the grey is Obadiah Stane. As for the red one, I don't think we need to worry about him at the moment unless he decides to attack you." Harry looked at the suit, he couldn't believe that he had to fight that monstrosity. Well, he had fought giant snakes and soul sucking demons, might as well add giant metal madmen to the list.

"Copy that, I'll be back" Harry said before cutting off communication, '"okay, fighting men in metal suits, high on the list of things that I wasn't expecting to happen today" Harry said as he got his gun out and teleported nearby, he saw the Stane pick up the red and gold one and looked like he was going to either rip him in half or throw him. Harry fired two bullets at Stane, they bounced off but at least caught his attention. Stane's head looked towards him. "Stand down Stane"

"And who the hell are you?" Stane asked in an amused voice as he slammed the red and gold man on the ground. His voice was effected by the suit he was wearing.

"Before I answer that, who's your playmate?" Harry gestured with his head to the red and gold man

"Oh, don't worry about Stark" Stane replied, Harry bit back a groan as he realised that Tony Stark as in the red suit, apparently he'd be saving him again "you should focus on me"

"Oh, I plan to" Harry replied "somehow, I don't think my gun is really helpful against you" Harry said as he discreetly activated the runes he had placed on the gun

"That's an understatement" Stane snorted

"I'll use it anyway" Harry shrugged before firing another bullet, this time when the bullet hit Stane it exploded. Causing Stane to stumble back, Harry continued firing, each bullet causing more and more damage and he kept going until the gun was empty. He was both amazed and horrified to see that Stane was still standing.'Damn it!' He thought 'next time I'm going to make a rune that will make the guns have unlimited bullets. Though in my defence I never thought I'd ever meet anything that could actually take all those shots and still stand.'

"Is that all you got?" Stane taunted, though there was anger in his voice

"Not quite" Harry said as he activated the final rune on the gun, he tossed it at Stane, Stane tried to catch it but it slipped through his giant fingers and hit him in the chest before exploding and this time it managed to knock Stane on to his back

"Who the hell are you?!" Tony stark demanded as he walked up to the mysterious stranger, first when he saw some person wearing a motorcycle helmet attack Stane he expected him to be killed instantly, but then the person somehow had exploding bullets and an exploding gun! "You need to get out of here before you get hurt!"

"I'm sorry but of the two of us, which one was about to be ripped in half by a nut job in a tin suit?" Harry shot back

"I'm protected, you're not" Tony pointed out

"I can handle myself, now let's focus on Stane" Harry said, he turned back only to see Stane raise an arm, a heavy chain gun was now pointed at him "Move!"

Harry pushed Tony away, using wandless magic to banish him back at the same time, Tony flew back and out of the way. Harry didn't want to risk Tony life by relying solely on his shield and he wasn't sure how well Tony's armour would handle all those bullets. Harry prepared to raise shield but underestimated how fast Stane was, the bullets pierced his body and Harry was thrown backwards and landed on his back.

Tony sat up and nearly puked when he saw the sight in front of him, the mystery man was lying on the floor, bullet wounds in his legs while the upper half of his body looked like it had been ripped to shreds. Blood was spilling everywhere and Tony struggled to find a section of his body that hadn't been shot, his left arm looked life it was about to fall off. Even the helmet was damaged as it had two bullet holes in it.

"Oops" Stane's voice echoed through the air, though it didn't sound very apologetic "guess I overdid it a little"

"Stane! You evil bastard!" Stark shouted

"Manners Tony, manners" Stane replied "don't worry, you'll be joining him soon enough. It's funny, isn't it Tony? Everything you touch, you ruin. I knew that for a fact but this is a record, you only just met him"

"Stane!" Tony roared "I will..." Tony stopped when he noticed something strange.

The blood was moving, the strangers blood was moving. He couldn't believe his eyes when he saw the body rise up on it's own, as it rose the blood returned to it's original home while the skin and everything inside repaired itself, the stranger was on his feet. His clothes were also repaired.

The stranger walked forwards, as he did his clothes began changing, they began morphing. Tony couldn't believe it, he recognised those clothes. The stranger removed the helmet just as his hood appeared and the shadows covered his face.

"Raven!" Tony blurted out in surprise

"What are you?" Stane's voice was soft as he struggled to comprehend what he had just seen

"Name's Raven" Raven said before he tossed the helmet at Stane, the helmet exploded much like the bullets and gun from before, Stane stumbled back slightly before Raven hit him with a banishing charm, causing him to fly backwards. "And as of the moment, I am pissed off" Stane quickly fired at Harry who blocked it by using a wandless shield, Stane got to his feet only to be blasted by Stark.

"How are you doing that?" Tony asked

"His power source" Raven said, not answering Tony's question, as he noticed the circle light in his chest "is that an arc reactor?"

"Yeah" Tony nodded "what about it?"

"Remember how I told you I don't know how it would react to being teleported?" Raven said as he looked to Tony

"Right!" Tony said, as he picked up on Raven's train of thought "that could work"

"If something went wrong then how big would the explosion be?" Raven asked

"Not enough to kill everyone here if that's what you're worried about" Tony replied

"Impressive" Stane said, bringing their attention back to him "but it won't be enough to stop me" A shoulder pad opened up to reveal a rocket, the rocket shot through the air. Stark moved out of the way while Harry put up another shield, the rocket struck the shield. It held but the impact caused Raven to fly backwards and bounce off a car before landing on top of another car.

"Damn" Stark cursed just as he flew into the air to avoid another attack

"Impressive Tony, I see you've made upgrades to your suit" Stane said "luckily I made some upgrades if my own" Stane's suit began powering up before it also began to take flight. Raven, who had stayed still until his broken back and arms healed, stood up only to see Stane chasing after Tony as they both flew into the air, Tony was faster but it looked like Stane was catching up.

Stane closed in on Tony in the air, his suit was slowly getting covered in ice but he didn't notice. Eventually he grabbed Tony by the leg and pulled him down so he could grab him by the neck.

"Nice try Tony" Stane said "by my suit is more advanced in everyway"

"How'd you solve the icing problem?" Tony asked innocently

"Icing problem?" Stane asked in a confused voice, inside his suit Stane suddenly watched as his power turned off

"You might want to look into it" Stark replied before he struck Stane on the top of the head, he watched as Stane plummeted when another thing happened that would be placed high on the list of things he didn't expect today. Raven teleported above Stane and grabbed on to him, Raven grabbed Stane then teleported him higher into the air. He jumped off of Stane and flew to Stark, he then stopped in front of him and began hovering there.

"We need to go down now" Raven said

"I'm running low on power" Stark said as the jets coming from his feet and hands began turning on and off

"Stop flying, drop down"

"What?!"

"Drop down, I'll catch you, hurry we don't have time"

"Fine" Tony sighed before cutting the power to his suit and falling from the sky, Raven chased after him and grabbed Tony by the hand and slowly took him down to the ground, The two landed on the roof of the stark industries building "thanks"

"Are you alright?" Raven asked

"Been better" Tony admitted as he looked up into the sky "so what happened to Stane?"

"I don't know" Raven admitted "if the arc reactor reacted badly then there should be an explosion and a burnt piece of his brain will probably land somewhere by your feet"

"And if it doesn't?" Tony asked

"Then we may still have to continue fighting" Raven answered

"Brilliant" Tony said sarcastically, he was about to say more when a sudden noise was heard from behind them the same time the roof vibrated. Both turned to see Stane standing in front of them. "Shit!"

Raven reacted quickly, he leaped at Stane and punched him, causing him to fly back and land on his back. Between rituals, and his own magical power, Raven was much stronger than the average person. Though he'd have to admit that even he was surprised by his strength, truthfully between just dealing with normal people and using magic for so long made it that he never had to fight at full strength. Later he would probably have to test how strong he is.

Stane tried to get back to his feet, as he did so Tony fired two repulsor blasts from his hands, Raven attacked Stane with flames at the same time. Stane felt overwhelmed briefly before he charged forwards, through the flames, he hit Raven causing him to fly back and crash threw a wall. He then grabbed Tony by the waist and raised him into the air, Stane's grip tightened and began crushing Tony's suit.

"Jarvis!" Tony called out to Jarvis, the AI (artificial intelligence) that served him "weapons check"

"Repulsor's offline, weapons offline" Jarvis's voice responded from inside Tony's suit

"Flares!" Tony shouted, a part of the suit by Tony's leg opened up and flares shout out from it, blinding Stane which resulted in him letting go.

"Move Tony" Raven said as he walked back out, Tony moved out the way as Raven stepped in front of Stane. Lightning began dancing around his hands, he aimed his palms at Stane and opened fire. The lightning blast struck Stane, Raven didn't stop and kept going, eventually the suit began melting.

Stane panicked and shot a rocket at the general direction of Raven, Raven saw the rocket coming, he cut the lightning and teleported to the side when the debris from the rocket blast struck him in the head and he fell backwards. Stane barely had time to breath when something landed on his back.

"This looks important" Tony Stark said before he began pulling out some wires from Stane's suit, Stane grabbed Tony by the head and tossed him away. Tony landed on the glass panel roof while his helmet was still in Stane's hand. Stane opened up the suit and revealed himself, between the lighting and the damage that Tony did he couldn't see anything.

"You know, I never had a taste for this kind of thing. But I have to admit, I am deeply enjoying this suit." Stane said before crushing Tony's helmet "How ironic Tony! In trying to rid the world of weapons you gave it it's best one yet! You've finally done it. You outdid yourself Tony, you finally made your father proud. Now hold still while I finish you off." Stane raised his right arm and began firing bullets at Tony, the glass fell and Tony just managed to hold on to the side of the roof. Stane raised his left arm and fired a rocket but it missed Tony completely.

"You ripped out my targeting system" Stane sighed, he was about to fire again when Raven landed on top of him. Raven grabbed Obadiah by the throat. Stane reacted with surprising quickness and grabbed Raven by the leg. He slammed him on the ground, before picking him up and slamming him down again, he tossed Raven and he landed in front of Tony "and you, I don't know who you are, but you've pissed me off, for that, you're going to die"

"You think you scare me?" Raven's voice was soft but with a hint of anger "I've fought bigger, I've fought better. I'm not about to lose to a prick in suit" Raven slowly stood up and began walking forward

"We'll see" Stane said before firing his minigun at Raven, the bullet's struck Raven's body, and while they didn't penetrate his suit it still sent him flying backwards. Stane abruptly stopped firing when he saw something that he just could not believe.

Tony blinked and looked on with disbelief as they saw Raven's body was hanging in mid-air, it was motionless and it was confusing the hell out of both Tony and Stane.

Without warning, a raven popped out of Raven's chest. It flew off followed by another raven and another, this continued until Raven's body disappeared. The dozens of ravens flew towards Stane and began attacking him. They pecked and clawed at his face, Stane swung his arms and fired wildly, hoping to get rid of them.

"Ravens" Tony breathed "a little on the nose"

"Come on" A voice said, he looked up to see Raven grab him by his arm and teleport him away, now that he realised how the arc reactor wasn't affected by teleportation he didn't have a problem with teleporting Tony. He and Tony landed just outside of the building "I will deal with Stane, nice work" Raven turned and walked away

"Wait" Tony tried to stop him "I..." he didn't get any further as Raven teleported back up to the roof.

Raven watched as Stane continued to battle the various Ravens, Raven aimed his hand at Stane and fired a cutting curse at Stane. The curse struck Stane's neck, blood poured out from his throat, he stumbled back before he fell through the ceiling and onto the giant arc reactor below. Before Raven could even blink an explosion occurred and he found himself blasted off the top of the roof when and landed right on top of a car.

"Damn" Raven groaned as he got off the car and tripped and fell on the floor, he coughed a few times as he got up, before he heard footsteps, he turned and thrust his hand out, prepared to burn whoever it was

"Whoa wait!" Tony shouted as he saw flames beginning to form on Raven's palm, Raven sighed before letting the flames die out "Thanks, are you alright?"

"Been better" Raven replied "so, guess you finally got to teleport"

"Yeah" Tony chuckled "It was pretty fun"

"Gentlemen" A voice called and they both turned to see Agent Coulson and a bunch of other shield agents "I think we may need to talk"

"Later" Raven coughed as he began walking off, slowly as he was still suffering from the after effects of the battle

"The director..." Coulson started only to be cut off

"Had better wait until I'm ready to talk" Raven growled.

Raven continued walking and teleported back to his apartment. His clothes morphed into nothing but a pair of pyjama bottoms and he fell right into bed. He fell asleep, but his mind didn't stop. Thanks to Harry's mind techniques, he was able to function while his body was asleep. As his body recharged he began replaying the battle and what happened, all the while he began making notes about what he did and how he could improve. Harry cursed himself for the many mistakes he made during this fight, like or not killing Stane the second he opened the suit, and not dodging as well as he should have.

He reviewed each and every mistake and used it as a means for improvement.

It had been years since he faced anything remotely challenging, he had gotten sloppy. He could hear Moody shouting 'Constant Vigilance!' at him. It was lucky that his Raven costume was unbreakable or he would have had more bullet's piercing him, thankfully that didn't happen since they couldn't pierce his clothes. Unfortunately that meant he could steel feel the pain from them bouncing off of him.

While his mind was working, his body began repairing itself. The damage was being undone while his strength, speed, stamina endurance and durability increased. His magic also got stronger, one of the more fortunate side effects of being the master of death. Death as above all, if someone was stronger then death would grow stronger and stronger until it claimed them, it's master was no exception.

* * *

A.N: Hi guys, wow I'm tired. I hope you all enjoyed the chapter.

Now I know some people are planning to complain about how Harry could have handled things better, but he didn't for a few reasons.

* If Harry handled things easily then there would be no story worth reading

* People make mistakes, I think anyone would make mistakes if they go from handling regular criminals to straight up dealing with the iron monger without any preparation at all

*Harry, in this story, is adaptive. He grows smarter and stronger with each encounter, I figured that that was better instead of immediately starting him off as an op genius. In the stories Harry often relies on a combination of magical power, quick thinking, luck and will power. In his first encounter with Voldemort he got knocked out, when he fought the basilisk he got bit, he passed out in front of the dementors before he learnt to overcome them. That's what I'm going with here, my version of Harry will make mistakes and get hurt but he will come back better and stronger.

Now that I've finished my justifying myself, I just want to thank everyone for reading. This is odd for me as I've never ever written anything that's not just Harry Potter and when I do I always sort of make it my own Harry Potter universe. Not saying I don't like it, just saying it's more challenging as I want to lead up to endgame so I am trying to change things without going to the point where I have an entirely different story, also for the next chapter (spoiler alert) a certain avenger wakes up. Thanks again for reading and feel free to leave a review.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 -

"Okay, what the hell was that?!" Fury demanded as he pointed to the screen after the video had finished. Harry currently found himself in a room on the hellicarrier with Fury, Hill and Coulson along with a big screen that showed video footage of Harry and Tony's fight against the Iron Monger, which was apparently what they were calling Stane. The video seemed to be a mixture of videos from phones, dash cams and security cameras.

"That was a video Nicolas" Harry said in a calm voice "if you don't know what that is then I'm sure Hill and Coulson can explain"

"Alright, first of all, don't call me Nicolas unless you want me to shoot you in the head, second of all do not sass me!" Fury said in a warning tone "Now, you didn't tell me that you had a healing factor! Stane put hundreds of bullets in you and you got up like it was nothing. Why aren't you telling me valuable information like that?!"

"Oh I'm sorry" Harry laughed "you're right, why trust the information to someone I don't trust? Let's not kid ourselves Fury, I don't trust you"

"Even when I trust you?" Fury replied

"You don't trust me Fury" Harry snorted "if we're being honest, we both know that this agreement I have with shield is just a good way for you to keep an eye on me. Because, and tell me if I'm wrong, if I didn't join shield then you would be either chasing me or finding some reason to lock me up. Am I wrong?"

"No" Fury sighed "but this is important information. Now the world has seen what you can do"

"I don't care for the opinions of mindless sheep" Harry rolled his eyes "what I do care was how pathetic I was"

"Pathetic?" Fury blinked, not quite understanding what Harry had meant

"Pathetic" Harry repeated as he stood up "do you know how old I am? I don't even know how old I am, that's how old I am. Body's around the age of my early twenties, but I am far older. I've fought in wars, notice the plural there, I've fought in wars and battles and duels, I've fought all my life. Then when I fought against Stane, I...I made mistakes. It was pathetic, when I fought Stane, that wasn't the hardened war veteran. That was a scared child, I was sloppy and I was stupid. I was like a kid again. If that's all for now, I'd like to leave" Harry turned and left without waiting for answer

* * *

A knock was heard on the door, Harry who was sat on his sofa and watching TV, turned the volume down. He stretched his magic out and felt the familiar feeling of Clint Barton AKA Hawkeye and Natasha Romanoff AKA Black Widow.

"Come in" Harry called as he waved a hand and the door unlocked, the two entered, wearing civilian clothes "ah, the hawk and the spider walk into the raven's nest, what can I do for you two lovely people?"

"Well" Barton grinned as he closed the door "a drink would be nice"

"In the fridge" Harry gestured to the kitchen "don't get one for me, I might have one later" Barton nodded appreciatively and left to the kitchen, a few seconds later he came back, one drink for himself and another for Natasha. She nodded at him before the two took their seats

"So, we watched your fight with Stane" Natasha started

"Apparently he's the 'Iron Monger'" Harry rolled his eyes "I wonder if Coulson came up with that name"

"Probably" Barton snorted after taking a sip "we also heard what happened in your last meeting with Fury"

"Ah, did old Nick send you?" Harry raised an eyebrow

"No, Coulson actually" Natasha replied "he was worried about you, so he sent us. We, well we're your friends" And it was true, the two had formed a rather strong relationship with Harry, almost as strong as the friendship between each other "He also hinted that Nick is feeling slightly bad"

"Interesting go on" Harry prompted

"You said something about how you were 'pathetic' in your last fight" Natasha said

"I don't really see how you were" Barton spoke next "I mean, between exploding bullets and guns along with blocking bullets and that awesome healing thing, we thought you were great"

"Thanks but I wasn't" Harry sighed "I...I am better than that, I could have acted better than that. I've fought all my life, when I was a kid I used to rely on a combination of luck, help from others and pure will power. When I got older, it was power, skills, intelligence and will power. But then I fought Stane, or 'Iron Monger', and I felt weak again. I got hit more than I should have, there were times I should have dodged and I didn't, and I made so many mistakes, like not killing Stane the second he opened that bloody suit. I'm not saying it would have been over easily if I did better, but it would've been a heck of a lot quicker

I, I was eleven when I killed my first man, he was trying to strangle me so I killed him, I've gotten stronger and stronger. Soon, nobody could challenge me but when I fought him, he was strong. I felt like an eleven year old again, getting hurt by someone bigger and stronger"

"Yeah...I get it" Hawkeye said "really, I do. Me and Nat have had our bad share of missions that went bad"

"Yeah" Natasha sighed "regrettably we've made mistakes but..."

"I know, I know" Harry smiled "it happens to everyone. I understand really, I guess I'm just surprised that it happened. I've made my fair share of mistakes in the past, but I've gotten over it. I always do. I just needed some time to myself and that meant not having it"

"You're really okay?" Natasha asked with a touch of concern

"I solemnly swear that I am no longer brooding" Harry grinned at them both "I think, I just went so long without having anyone challenge me, Stane caught me of guard. Now I just have to remember to not get too confident."

"Well if you're fine then what do you need us for?" Hawkeye joked and Harry laughed while Natasha just shook her head and rolled her eyes

"Have either of you two seen the Stark conference?" Harry asked

"You mean the one where Stark basically admitted to being 'Iron man'?" Hawkeye responded "Another great name"

"You're one to talk Hawkeye" Natasha snorted

"I think Hawkeye is a great name" Harry said in defense of his friend

"Yeah, that's right" Hawkeye grinned and fist bumped Harry

"Oh god, we need another woman in here" Natasha sighed

"Now, now, you're beautiful and all but I am not interested in foursomes. Unless you want to kick Clint out so we can have a threesome?" Harry joked, only to receive a punch in the arm from Natasha

"I'm serious, both of you two are outnumbering me, there's too much stupid in the room"

"She means too much awesome" Harry said to Clint

"Totally" Clint nodded in agreement

"Oh god" Natasha moaned into her hands "it's like looking after a pair of kids."

"Yeah, well" Harry's response was cut off by his communicator beeping he placed it in his ear and answered it "hello? Oh, Coulson, I just wanted to say sorry about before. Also tell Nick I'm sorry, but do us a favour and call him 'Nicolas' when you tell him." Natasha and Clint chuckled "What? Coulson? Coulson slow down and breath, now tell me again and do it properly before I come over there and kick you in the balls."

"What's going on?" Natasha asked

"You...you're kidding?" Harry said in an amazed voice "No, don't do that. I'll come over, just don't mess around until I get there" Harry turned off the communicator and stood up

"What's wrong?" Clint asked as he and Natasha stood up

"Steve is alive" Harry answered

"Steve who?"

"Steve Rogers, also known as Captain America" Harry replied and both agents had their jaws drop slightly in disbelief "apparently he was frozen in ice and they had just found him. I'm going over to meet him, Coulson said that they wanted to place him in a room that was made to look like a hospital wing from the forties. I got to go over there before they actually do that." Harry's clothes morphed into black trainers, blue jeans, a white shirt and a black leather jacket

"I still wish I could do that" Natasha gestured to his newly morphed clothes

"You two want to come with me?" Harry asked

"To meet Captain America?" Natasha raised an eyebrow "Sure, why not?"

"I'm in" Clint nodded

"Good" Harry said as he grabbed them both and teleported the three to the shield location where cap was being held

"I still wish I could do that" Clint said in reference to Harry's teleporting ability

"Thanks" Harry grinned and the three began walking forward

"Wait, who are you three?" One shield agent tried to stop them "You can't..."

"Listen up kid" Harry said to the agent "if you combine our kill counts then you will find a number somewhere in the hundreds range, do not make us add you to that number. Now move"

"It's alright" Fury said, coming to the rescue of the agent

"No Hill or Coulson?" Harry asked

"Hill's on assignment and I'd rather not have Coulson drool on the captain" Fury replied

"Fair enough" Harry nodded "where is Steve?"

"Follow me" Fury said

"Fine, do you guys mind waiting?" Harry said to Clint and Natasha "I figure it's best if he just meets me"

"Sure thing buddy" Clint said as he and Natasha nodded in agreement

"Let's go Fury" Harry said to Fury and the two began walking while some agents followed behind them at a reasonable distance "so, were you really going to fake a room for him?"

"We wanted to ease him into this new world" Fury replied

"Nice thought, but the execution would need work."

"How would you have done it?" Fury asked

"I don't know. But I don't think tricking the man into thinking he's still in his own time would work, especially when a lot of people in that time were spies. He wouldn't trust anyone he didn't know, so if he wakes up to find himself in a room and works out that people are lying to him."

"I get it" Fury sighed

"Also" Harry said slowly "I want to apologise for my behaviour in our last meeting"

"Thank you" Fury nodded "but you still don't trust me"

"It's nothing personal Fury" Harry didn't bother to deny it "but frankly even you wouldn't trust yourself"

"True" Fury admitted

"And I've had some rather bad experience with governments before" Harry added

"Bad like what?" Fury prompted

"I've known governments that let the wrong people have too much power, make rules that only make things worse, can be controlled by any person with the right amount of money, have more bad people than good and so on."

"He's on the other end of this door" Fury said as they stopped in front of a shield medical bay

"Thanks" Harry was about to go through when Fury placed a hand on Harry's arm

"I understand that you don't trust me, but I hope that someday we can both move past that" Fury spoke softly before removing his hand

"Maybe" Harry replied before he walked through the door and closed it, in the middle of the room he found Steve Rogers sleeping on a bed. Steve Harry still couldn't help but be amazed at how someone as skinny and small as Steve could end up looking like an actor from an action movie. He was went from being five foot and four inches to six foot and two inches, while his weight went from ninety-five pounds to two hundred and forty. He was no longer skinny either, he was pure muscle now. Harry often wondered how the wizards and witches he knew would react to seeing what muggle science could do to a person.

He would pay top dollar just to see their reaction. Though, Harry often wondered what Steve would look like if he was an average or above average build before taking the serum. Maybe he'd up looking like those body builders that look like cows.

"Urgh" Steve groaned slightly as he woke up, his eyes scanned around the room. Taking in every detail, he had originally thought he was in some Hydra base before he saw Harry standing in front of his bed with a smile

"James!" Steve bolted up to a sitting position "What are you doing here?! What's happening?! Where are we?!"

"Whoa, whoa, easy big guy" Harry grinned at his friend "first, let me ask you some questions. Are you alright? You're not hurt are you?"

"No, not really" Steve shook his head

"Alright, that's good now just a few two more questions. First of all, do you know my name?"

"James Evans" Steve answered "What has this got to do with anything?"

"Just one more question Steve, now what was the last thing you remember?"

"I...I remember fighting red skull, then crashing that plane into the ice and...oh god, were is Peggy?!"

"Well" Harry coughed "this is a bit awkward mate. It's a bit of a long and complicated story, you may want to sit down"

"I'm...I'm already sitting down" Steve frowned

"Don't argue mate" Harry said as he sat on the bed, Steve readjusted so he now sat on the bed with his feet on the floor "alright, first of all, I lied to you."

"What?"

"My name was never James Evans" Harry replied "when I joined the army, I gave a fake name. James was my dad's name and Evans was my mother's last name."

"Okay, that's not so bad"

"That's not the complicated part mate" Harry sighed "when you went into that ice, there was still a war"

"You mean, the war's over?" Steve asked hopefully

"It's been over for quite a while"

"What does that mean?"

"Steve, you've been in that ice for seventy years"

* * *

A little while later, and after a lot of explanations, Steve had exited the medical bay with Harry. Once they got outside, they were greeted by Nick Fury and a ton of other agents

"Hey" Harry said when he saw one agent looking ready to take a picture "the first person who takes a picture without permission is the first person who will attempt to remove a bullet from their ass"

"Don't threaten my agents" Nick Fury rolled his eyes...eye. He turned to Steve "hello cap, you've been gone for a long time."

"I've been told" Steve said, not fully getting over what he's been told

"I'm taking Steve with me" Harry said to Fury "I have a spare bed at my place, he can stay there until I buy him a place of his own"

"Very well" Fury nodded

"You don't need to do that Harry" Steve said

"Didn't need to fight in that war either" Harry countered

"You're still a smartass"

"Of course" Harry grinned as he placed a hand on Steve's shoulder "oh and these are my friends, Clint Barton and Natasha Romanoff" Harry gestured to Clint and Natasha as they walked up to them "grab on, we're going to my place" Clint and Natasha grabbed on to Harry's arm

"What are you.." Steve started just before he was teleported by Harry and landed in Harry's apartment along with Clint and Natasha "on about?" Steve stopped and looked around "Okay? What just happened?"

"Teleportation buddy" Harry answered "you know, popping from one place to the other"

"Wait can all people do that now?" Steve looked between the three other people in the room

"Ha" Clint snorted "I wish"

"Jealous" Harry said as he pinched Clint's cheeks, Clint slapped Harry's hand away and sent him a mock glare "now Steve, let's sit down so I can introduce you to the brilliance of TV"


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 -

"Trouble sleeping?" Harry asked, it was around midnight and he was currently sat on his couch, watching TV. He didn't worry about bothering Steve thanks to silencing charms.

"Yeah" Steve said from the doorway as he walked into the room and sat on the couch "between nightmares and sleeping for seventy years, I think it'd be impossible for me to sleep now James. Uh...sorry, Harry, haven't got used to that yet. Also is there a reason that I couldn't hear the TV from my room when it's so loud now?"

"Let's just say that I'm not a one trick pony" Harry grinned

"Oh yeah, what else can you do?" Steve asked "So far I've got trick shots, deadly aim, fighting skills and teleporting. What else you got? "

"Much more" Harry let out a little laugh "much more my friend. I'll show you later, maybe tommorow"

"Fair enough" Steve sighed "so, you can't sleep either?"

"Nightmares, bed that's too soft." Harry replied "I mean, half the time I just sleep on the floor instead, especially when it's raining outside. Don't even use a blanket, just put myself on the floor and shiver until I fall asleep"

"I get it" Steve said as he rubbed his face with his hands "by the way, do you know what happened to any of the others from our time?"

"Not sure" Harry admitted "didn't really keep track of them all, I imagine most of them are dead. I know Howard Stark is dead, I met his son a few times but his son never knew it was me because my face was covered each time"

"So, it's just us?" Steve asked sadly

"Yeah...hey, you've never played a video game, might as well start now" Harry said as he got up and went to turn on his game console "I'm a PlayStation man myself, though some people prefer X-Box"

"I have no idea what either of those are" Steve said with amusement, partly at his own lack of knowledge and partly at Harry's change in subject

"Well quit being an impatient little ass and wait for me to show you" Harry shot back "they're really fun. And there's lot of them, I've buy a few different ones every now and then. I brought a game last week called 'Uncharted' and I haven't really had a chance to play it yet. We can play it together, if it's not multi-player then we can just do a level each or maybe I should introduce you to GTA"

"Forgive me for sounding like an old man but...what?"

"Don't worry" Harry laughed "I'll catch you up on everything you've missed, or at least all that I know about"

"Thanks" Steve smiled "but, I'm curious, are you sure that it's fine for me to say here? I mean, you don't have any family or wife staying with you?"

"No, no family, no wife" Harry smiled sadly "not even a girlfriend"

"You haven't found anyone? After all this time?"

"Nobody's right for me" Harry sighed "I tried a few times over the years, I really did. But some were after money, some weren't grown up enough and others were too controlling. And I hate that, I hate people trying to control me. The last girl I went out with, if she didn't okay everything then nothing was okay. Plus, even if I found someone to be with, I'd need someone who won't whine or complain about how I live my life. I need an equal."

"Have you got over her?" Steve asked "That girl you told me about before?"

"Daphne...her name was Daphne" Harry said with a small smile "and no...I don't think I ever will"

* * *

_"So Harry" Daphne Greengrass, a beautiful blue eyed and blonde Slytherin fourth year, said as she sat side by side with Harry Potter by the lake at night. The beautiful moon reflected off the water, allowing them to see not just the night sky and the stars but also the Hogwarts's castle "what did McGonagall say?"_

_"Well, apparently I have to attend the ball and attend the opening dance" Harry replied, also in his fourth year, a lot skinnier and smaller than he was in the future. "In fact, me and my date have to open the dance along with the others."_

_"Oh, do you have a date?" Daphne asked, her voice calm and curious_

_"Who would I ask?" Harry laughed _

_"Do you want a real answer to that?" Daphne turned to him _

_"Go on then" Harry turned to her, his green eyes locking with her blue ones "let's see what you got"_

_"Alright, let's get the obvious out of the way. Hermione Granger and Ginny Weasley" _

_"Nah, like sisters to me." Harry shook his head_

_"Alright, what about Lavender brown or Parvati Patil?" _

_"Too girlish" Harry replied "and not the good kind of girlish, the gossipy and dress in pink while dancing all night type"_

_"What's the good kind of girlish?" Daphne raised an eyebrow_

_"Smart and beautiful, looks nice but is still interesting and brilliant" Harry answered_

_"I can't think of anyone like that"_

_"I can" Harry smiled_

_"Oh yeah? Who?"_

_"Oh no, Daph, keep guessing and maybe you'll find out"_

_"You know that I would hurt anyone else for daring to call me 'Daph'?"_

_"True but a lion's bravery" Harry shrugged "also you wouldn't hurt me too bad, Merlin knows I make you're life more interesting"_

_"True" Daphne said with a soft snort of amusement "okay, how about your quidditch team members?"_

_"The entire team is all taken, also Fred and George aren't my type" Harry replied "might have something to do with them being blokes and not being girls"_

_"Merlin, so picky" Daphne joked "alright, how about Ravenclaws? You like any of them?"_

_"Taken and/or don't know them well enough" _

_"Hufflepuff's?" _

_"Susan Bones is someone I'm neutral on, the rest of them pretty much turned on me this year and my second year."_

_"Well, I can't really think of anyone else" Daphne sighed_

_"You forgot one house" Harry said softly_

_"Did I?" _

_"Yeah, Slytherin" Harry grinned_

_"Oh, what about Pansy then?" Daphne asked, barely keeping a straight face_

_"Pansy? Hmm, I'd have to describe her as a magnet" Harry said_

_"Why?"_

_"Attractive from the back, repulsive from the front" Harry answered with a smirk_

_"Do you even know anything about science?" _

_"Science? Please" Harry scoffed dramatically "I am an almighty wizard, far above mortal science."_

_"Of course, of course" Daphne rolled her eyes "now if we can continue Mr second coming of Merlin, how about Millicent?"_

_"I don't think she likes me" Harry shrugged_

_"What gave you that idea?"_

_"Last time I saw her she told me to go away because she doesn't like me"_

_"Ah"_

_"Ah indeed"_

_"What about the Carrow twins?"_

_"I don't date twins" Harry said "I get scared that I'll end up waking up with the wrong one or get double vision, also the Carrow twins kind of creep me out."_

_"Fair enough, Tracy? What about her?"_

_"I thought she was going with Nott?"_

_"No, she's actually going with Blaise Zabini but that's not the point. What about Malfoy?"_

_"What about Malfoy?" Harry asked with a confused voice_

_"Why don't you ask him?" Daphne asked and barely supressed a laugh at Harry's horrified face "come on, the idiot has been trying to get your attention since first year. Before that actually, it's kind of sweet in a creepy and obsessed stalker way"_

_"Alright, let's get a few things straight here Daph" Harry replied "first of all, I like girls, second of all if I liked guys then I would do a hell of a lot better than Draco Malfoy. Third of all, Malfoy is far too bitchy and clingy for me, just wouldn't work. Shame that, now the next time you say something like that again, I will toss you into that lake"_

_"You wouldn't" Daphne said as she pushed his shoulder_

_"Say's who?" Harry said as he pushed her back_

_"Me" Daph responded with a slightly harder push_

_"Quit while you're ahead Greengrass" Harry warned with another push_

_"Oh yeah? What are you going to do?" She replied with a push_

_"Oh, don't test me" Harry smiled evilly_

_"No seriously, what are you going to do?" She laughed "What are you actually going to do? Right now?"_

_"This" Harry grabbed her by the waist and pulled her close and began mercilessly tickling her sides_

_"Oh...Harry, stop that!" Daphne laughed loudly_

_"Why would I do that?" Harry asked as he continued tickling her _

_"Stop" She giggled_

_"Do you admit defeat?" Harry asked dramatically "Do you surrender?" _

_"Yes, yes! I surrender!" She laughed as Harry stopped tickling her, though she was still wary as his hands were still on her waist_

_"Daph" Harry spoke suddenly, his voice no longer playful, but soft and quiet_

_"Yeah Harry?" She looked towards him, only to find a look of determination and hope on his face._

_Harry leaned his head down, his forehead touching hers, their noses getting closer and closer. He placed his lips on hers, hoping she wouldn't push away. And to his absolute delight, she didn't. She pushed back, her arms wrapped around his neck while his hands tightened around her waist. They kissed for a while, soon kissing turned into snogging. The two stayed like that for several minutes, neither keeping track of the time, until eventually they stopped thanks to the necessity of breath._

_"Daph" Harry said, panting "you're the good kind of girlish, you're the Slytherin that I want to take to the ball as my date and you're the girl that I want to be my girlfriend, will you?"_

_"Yes, yes Harry!"_

_"Yes to the ball or the girlfriend part?" Harry asked with a small laugh, Daphne responded by giving him a quick kiss on the lips_

_"Both" She smiled "now listen up Potter, I'm letting you get away with kissing me without permission because I've had a crush on you since first year"_

_"Really?"_

_"Don't interrupt, now we're already out past curfew. So we are going to have to sneak back and not get caught, if we get caught then we are going to be in trouble and my perfect record will be ruined. So you are going to snog me again to make it worth it and if we get caught to make up for it"_

_"I cannot argue with that logic" Harry said as he reclaimed her lips_

* * *

"So, how is he?" Fury asked Harry as he arrived in a meeting to discuss Steve, naturally Coulson and Hill were there

"He's doing fine" Harry answered "he's handling it pretty good if we're being honest. I'm planning to have a day where me, Clint and Natasha take him out to see the sights. He's also been taught a few basic things, mostly how all the household appliances work. Soon I want to teach him about the internet, and within a year I should hopefully be able to have him hack your system and put a virus in it all by himself"

"Not funny" Fury said with exasperation

"I thought it was" Harry grinned "but overall, he's doing great"

"That's good" Fury sighed "is there anything important we need to know? Is he showing any physical or mental problems?"

"Physically he's fine" Harry replied "mentally he went from being in a war to waking up years in the future. He's doing fine, he just needs time. Wow, that rhymed"

"So he's staying with you for the time being?" Fury asked

"Yeah, but not permanently, I'm going to get him his own place after a bit. He won't stay at my place permanently, he'll feel like he's in the way and free loading."

"Alright, keep me posted" Fury replied "dismissed" Fury said, Harry turned and walked away

"Bye" Harry started

"Don't you dare call me anything but Fury" Fury said

"Sure thing Nick, bye-bye" Harry said as he got out the room just before a bullet crashed through the door "Oh damn" Harry said as he walked at a slightly faster pace than usual while constantly looking over his shoulder to see if Fury wanted to follow up with another bullet. He may be immortal but they still hurt.

* * *

"Who is it?" Harry asked after hearing a knock on his door, he didn't really expect an company. The neighbours knew he was a private person, Natasha and Clint always called ahead before coming, Steve had moved out a couple of years ago, even though he only stayed for a few months before Harry brought him his own place, though Steve kept offering to pay him back for it.

"It's Agent Coulson" The reply said in Coulson's voice "please open up" Harry used his magic and verified that it was Agent Coulson, didn't mean he wasn't going to double check

"Before I do" Harry said "I just want to make sure you are who you say you are"

"Why would I not be?"

"Why would you be?" Harry shrugged even though Coulson couldn't see it "just answer a few questions for me. What did I do the first time Fury let me on the hellicarrier?"

"You swiped Fury's access card, got out of our sights and looked all over the hellicarrier and in pretty much every place you shouldn't have been in, including the girl's toilet where we found you seducing a shield agent. You then defended yourself by saying you thought the picture on the door was not a woman, but in fact a man wearing a kilt"

"Okay, what did I do last Christmas?" Harry asked

"You had sex on Director Fury's desk with two shield agents"

"You're goddamn right I did" Harry said proudly "okay last question, who's the best looking guy in the world?"

"We don't have time for this" Coulson sighed

"Then answer the question" Harry said in a sing song voice

"You are...you are the best looking guy in the world" Coulson said reluctantly

"I congratulate you" Harry said as he waved his hand and the door opened to reveal Coulson standing in front of the door with a tablet "firstly for being allowed to enter, also for coming out the closet. But I hate to break it to you...I'm straight"

"Do you just enjoy annoying people?" Coulson asked as he closed the door and walked in

"Only people who think they're in charge of me" Harry smiled "it helps them remember they're not. Normally I'd do it with Fury but he hasn't come to my apartment since that one time where I swapped his eyepatch with a pink one. So unfortunately for you, you were just in the wrong place at the wrong time"

"Of course" Coulson rolled his eyes "I have something for you, it's very important"

"How important?" Harry asked

"Very" Coulson said as he handed Harry the tablet "we need you to go over this as soon as possible. Unfortunately a situation has arisen. We need the Avengers"

"The Avengers?" Harry looked surprised "I thought that that was over. Because of something about Stark being a dick"

"You mean because he wasn't team material, also because you weren't either as you have always refused..."

"Because Stark was a dick" Harry cut off Coulson "so what's changed?

"A lot, we're dealing with things we are really unprepared for. And while you can be immature, you're serious when it counts. Read the file, it'll tell you everything you need to know. I have to go now, I need to pick up Stark"

"Have fun with that" Harry nodded to Coulson as he watched Coulson leave, Harry let out a small sigh before he began checking the file.

In it was footage of Captain America, AKA Steve, some were from old battles in the last world war. Harry could just make out himself in the background of some of them. So, things didn't seem totally bad, they were bringing Steve in. He and Steve got along just fine. Steve was an enhanced with skill and intelligence to back up his strength. He also had experience fighting in wars and leading teams, just like Harry.

There was also some footage of Stark, some showed him at his press conference and others were of his Iron Man suit. He and Stark worked together two times so far, and they weren't half bad in Harry's opinion. Stark was undoubtedly a person you wanted working with you. Not only did his company make the best weapons around, he was also rich as all hell and he was 'Iron Man' as everyone had taken to calling him, especially in the media. That suit of his was powerful and destructive and Harry had no doubt that it had only improved since last time.

The next few people were when things got interesting, one of them was Doctor Bruce Banner, a scientist and expert in gamma radiation, no scratch that, the expert in gamma radiation. By all accounts the guy was a genius, which is why Harry was really surprised when suddenly it shifted to footage of a giant green man fighting the army outside of a university. He was roughly about eight feet in Harry's estimation, he was also super strong. According to the file, the green giant was called the 'Hulk'.

Harry himself had super strength, he found that he could lift cars and heavy things, at the moment he was stronger than Steve in strength, but he wasn't entirely sure if he could go fist to fist with the 'Hulk'. Sure Harry had fought with a troll before, but the troll got knocked out with a single head hit while the Hulk seemed capable of withstanding lots and lots of bullets. The hulk was clearly powerful, though Harry wondered how much control Banner had.

The Hulk reminded him a little bit of Lupin and his lack of control when in his werewolf form, as Harry watched the footage he began to wonder. Did Bruce have control of the hulk and rampaged because he could? Or did he lose control when he transformed? Either way, he was someone that Harry was not going to underestimate or take his eyes off of.

Then there was the next person, Loki. Harry knew very little about Loki, according to stories he had heard Loki was the god of mischief and excellent at playing pranks, tricks and using magic. Harry never placed his trust fully in things his read or heard. After all, in his past there had been many times when someone had lied about him in published articles. Maybe Loki was an all powerful trickster god, or maybe he was an overrated prankster. Harry wouldn't know until he saw for himself.

According to the information he was given, Loki had apparently stolen something called the tesseract. He didn't really know what it was but apparently it was powerful and it had apparently been connected to Hydra in the second world war, he would have to ask Steve about it, maybe he'd know.

He noticed Natasha was also part of this. She was a brilliant agent, one of the best, if not the best. A highly skilled martial artist whose beauty distracts her enemies. Intelligent, skilled, beautiful and dangerous. A worthy addition.

The most worrying part about this, at least in Harry's opinion, was the fact that Barton had been compromised. According to this, Loki had somehow put him under some mind control. Harry, no stranger to matters involving the mind, did not find that comforting. He also wondered if he would be able to resist the mind control used, mind control from a dark witches was probably not the same as mind control from a Norse god. Also, Barton was dangerous, to the average person he was merely someone who was very accurate but Harry knew better.

Barton was a skilled martial artist who can fight with multiple weapons, he knows plenty about shield, he can kill nearly anyone person from a distance and was rather intelligent despite his jokey nature. Barton was also Harry's friend, and Harry did not abandon his friends.

"Damn it...I'm in"

* * *

A.N: Hi, just wanted to say a few quick things.

1) First of all, yes Harry used to be with Daphne in this story. I was going to go with Ginny Weasley but then I thought that that was a bit too obvious a choice, I was then going to go with other girls like Tonks or Fleur but I know that there are different opinions about them. I went with Daphne because she's essentially an OC character that I can fit into any story, I could make her a cold hearted bitch or a unique and quiet girl and nobody could complain as not much is known about her.

2) Also I remember one reviewer asking about how my story was a little similar to Avengers Battlefield, first of all, I did actually email the author and asked for permission to take a few ideas from that story. One you might notice would be Harry's code name, which is Raven just like in the start of Avengers battlefield. However, when I was writing the chapter involving the fight against Stane I was also reading battlefield at the same time and using it as a sort of guide. I didn't intend for it to become too similar, and I want to thank the reviewer for pointing that out.

A few similarities are fine with me but I'd much rather be original and disliked instead of liked for another person's idea.

3) Also thanks for the reviews, some were much helpful than others, I'll be sure to read through them and I thank people for leaving them.

4) Also can someone give me some suggestions for a Stan Lee cameo? I feel like I need one at some point, however I am only going to put one in the whole story so make it good. RIP Stan Lee

Goodbye, hope you liked the chapter and feel free to leave a review.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 -

"Sir, the telephone, I'm afraid my protocols are being overwritten." Jarvis's voice interrupted Tony and Pepper as they sat in Stark Tower, Stark had just got it working and made it a beacon of self sustaining energy. He had gotten back and was planning to enjoy a nice date with Pepper, unfortunately shield couldn't take a hint.

"Mr Stark we need to talk." Coulson's voice said on Tony's phone

"You have reached the life model decoy of Tony Stark." Tony said to the phone and Pepper struggled to contain her laugh

"This is urgent."

"Then leave it urgently" Tony said just as the elevator opened to reveal Coulson "security breach, I blame you" He added the last part to Pepper

"Mr Stark" Coulson said as he entered

"Phil! Come on in" Pepper said as she stood up to greet him

"Phil?" Stark asked, looking very confused

"I can't stay" Coulson said

"His first name is agent" Stark added

"Come on in, we're celebrating" Pepper said

"Which is why he can't stay" Stark said with a forced smile

"We need you to look this over as soon as possible" Coulson said as he handed Stark a tablet computer

"Official consulting hours are between eight to five every other Thursday"

"This isn't a consultation"

"Is this about the avengers?" Pepper asked "which I know nothing about" She added

"The avengers initiative was scrapped" Tony said as he went off to set up the laptop "and I didn't even qualify"

"I didn't know that either"

"Yeah, apparently I'm volatile, self-obsessed, don't play well with others"

"That I did know" Pepper commented with a smile

"This isn't about personality profiles anymore" Coulson replied

"Whatever" Tony said "Miss Pots" he beckoned Pepper over

"Half a mo" Pepper said to Coulson as she walked over to Tony

"I thought we were having the moment" Tony commented to Pepper

"I was having twelve percent of the moment" Pepper joked, referencing an earlier comment that Tony had made about her contribution to the tower "this seems serious, Phil is pretty shaken"

"How would you know? And why Phil?"

"What is all this?" Pepper asked

"This is...uh...this" Tony waved his hand and multiple screens appeared in front of them, showing multiple things. One screen showed a giant green man battling against an army and was alongside a picture of a man who looked vaguely familiar to Tony, another screen showed a metal robot battling shield agents and was next to a picture of a man with shoulder length blonde hair, Tony noticed that there was also a lot of screens involving Captain America.

But what drew his attention the most was the screens involving Raven, he had met Raven a while back and was looking forward to meeting him again. One screen showed Raven sneaking up on a man before he grabbed his mouth shut with one hand and stabbed him with a knife that he held in the other, a different screen showed Raven fighting a group of mercenaries, a third one showed Raven during the battle with Iron Monger. Stark couldn't help but be completely star struck each time he saw Raven heal from those bullets.

He also noticed that Raven appeared to have a new costume, in the older videos he saw Raven looking like a ghost, personally he thought he looked more like a demon. Now he apparently had a new look. Black boots with grey lining, the boots ended just under his knees. Leading to grey trousers, that seemed to fit him exactly, even to the point of looking like they were part of his skin. The trousers lead up to a full sleeved jacket with a hood.

The jacket also fit tightly to his body, it was black but it had red patches on the sides, along with a red raven that was spread open winged on his chest and eliminating any doubt about who it was. It connected to a hood that was worn up, covering the top half of his face, but Tony could see the black tips of the man's hair and his green eyes, the bottom half showed a black mask the same colour of the jacket, the mask covered the bottom half of his face entirely and if Tony had to guess then it was made out of some lightweight material, there were many options available.

The hem of the jacket ended just at the thighs, but it was stopped from looking weird by the utility belt around his waist that pulled the jacket in. The black belt buckle was in the shape of a circle, the rest of the belt was grey. Tony couldn't help but notice a theme in the colours. The symbol of the buckle was a gold colour that stood out against the black, it was a circle with a triangle inside it and a line in that. Tony had no idea what it was supposed to mean but he'd look it up when he was free.

The knees, shoulders and elbows had metallic looking pads that seemed to be part of the clothes. There was also a metallic forearm gauntlet on each arm. It was also black but had red linings.

"I'm going to take the jet to DC tonight" Pepper said after looking at the screens with awe

"Tommorow" Stark insisted

"You have a lot of homework"

"Well what if I didn't?" Tony turned to her

"If you didn't?" She smiled "You mean when you finished? Well..um.." she whispered into Tony's ear and Coulson looked away in amusement as saw Tony's shocked face

"Deal" Tony said immediately after Pepper had finished, she smiled and walked away and began a conversation with Phil as the two left

Meanwhile Tony had begun taking an interest in the picture of the tesseract.

* * *

"Agent Romanoff" Phil Coulson said as she arrived once he, Steve and Harry got out of the jet that took them to the hellicarrier. "Captain Rogers" He gestured with his head to Steve "but you already knew that, and of course you know Mr Black"

"Natasha" Steve nodded to her, he and Harry were in civilian clothes

"Hi Natasha" Harry smiled

"Hey" Natasha smiled at them both before turning to Coulson "they need you on the bridge, they're about to start the face trace"

"See you there" Coulson said as he walked away

"It was quite the buzz round here, finding you in the ice" Natasha said to Steve as they began walking around "thought Coulson was going to swoon. Did he ask you to sign his Captain America trading cards yet?"

"Trading cards?" Steve asked with an amused look

"They're vintage" She replied with a small smile "he's very proud"

"He's extremely proud" Harry grinned "he had me sign a few, even asked me to sign them as James Evans, my old name back in the war. What did he say about those cards? Oh yeah, 'they're vintage, near mint'..."

"Slight foxing around the edges" Natasha finished for him with a small laugh

"Doctor Banner" Steve said as he noticed Doctor Banner who was dressed quite smartly, and looking around very nervously

"Oh yeah, hi" Bruce said as Steve shook his hand "they told me you were coming"

"Word is you can find the cube"

"is that the only word on me?"

"Only word I care about" Steve replied instantly

"Boy's you might want to step inside" Natasha said "it's about to get hard to breath"

"Are they doing the thing?" Harry grinned

"They're doing the thing" Natasha nodded

"What's the thing?" Banner asked

"Is this a submarine?" Steve said as he began walking over to the edge

"Really?" Banner followed him "They want me in a submerged, pressurised metal container?" As the reached the edge they watched as something big came out of the water, eventually they saw that it was a turbine. Soon the whole ship began to rise "Oh no, this is much worse"

"For future reference" Harry said once the hellicarrier had gotten all the way up in the air "this is the thing"

"Well next time could you warn us before they start the thing?" Steve rolled his eyes

"Now where's the fun in that?" Harry laughed as they all started walking inside "Wow, I still remember my first time here"

"All of shield remembers your first time here" Natasha reminded him

"What happened?" Steve asked curiously, Banner was also listening.

"Well this one" She gestured to Harry "was currently being watched at the time. We had no idea if he was a friend or enemy. All we knew was he was skilled and good enough to beat an enhanced while also having been alive during the war despite looking no older than twenty, he also kept dodging all our agents. We had a meeting about him, so he decided to sneak on board, while we were up in the air and then disguise himself as an agent and sit through the meeting.

After that he stole the directors phone, and left it on the director's desk with a little note. Fury was pissed"

"And I was laughing" Harry replied while Banner looked at Harry with disbelief

"Of course" Steve chuckled "you always loved pranks, you couldn't get enough of the damn pranks"

"Oh?" Natasha raised an eyebrow

"Did he ever tell you about the one time he managed to convince another soldier that he was about to become his father-in-law?" Steve asked her, she looked at Harry who was rubbing the back of his neck while his face had gotten slightly red "Yeah, that was part of why he was called the 'magician'. Between trick shots and all those pranks, nobody messed with him. Half the time we couldn't even work out how he did them"

"In my defence...it was hilarious" Harry got out eventually "worst part was when his mother had sent me a letter saying she'd consider it"

"Okay, you are definitely telling me more about that later" Natasha said to Harry

"Don't forget to ask him about the time he convinced an entire platoon that the general was in love with his dog" Steve commented

"I did not" Harry responded "I convinced them he was in love with his cat"

"Why did you do that?" Bruce asked, not sure if he should be amused or not.

"He was being mean to me" Was all Harry said

"Harry, he was being mean to everyone" Steve snorted

"That's why nobody was surprised" Harry responded "figured he hated the fact that they weren't cats. Also Steve, shut up about my past pranks unless you'd like to relive a few of them"

"Shutting up" Steve raised his hands in surrender just as they got to the bridge.

Once they were inside Steve immediately began looking around in amazement while Banner nervously eyed the guards, Harry on the other hand was trying not to look at Natasha's back as she walked. Once he had stopped looking at the rather attractive sight, he turned to see Fury approach Bruce and Steve.

"Gentlemen" Fury said just before Steve gave him ten dollars due to a bet that Fury had made with him earlier.

"No Steve, don't tip him, he's not the guy who takes our coats, no the guy who takes our coat is much better looking" Harry joked

"Is smartass your default setting or do you just act like that to annoy me?" Fury glared

"A little bit of both" Harry answered honestly and Natasha snorted

"Thanks you for coming" Fury said to Banner, apparently he had decided to ignore Harry

"Thanks for asking nicely" Bruce replied as he shook his hand "so...how long am I staying?"

"Once we get our hands on the tesseract, you're in the wind"

"Were are you with that?" Banner asked, Fury gestured to Coulson

"We're sweeping every wirelessly accessible camera on the planet" Coulson answered "cellphones, laptops, if it's connected a satellite then it's eyes and ears for us"

"Still won't find them in time" Natasha commented

"How many spectrometers do you have access to?" Bruce asked Fury

"How many are there?" Fury replied

"Contact every lab you know and tell them to put the spectrometers on the roof and..." Bruce began but Harry's focus was on Hill, he noticed her looking at the group with disapproval. He was not surprised, she was always a stickler for the rules and she clearly did not like whatever it was that Fury was planning. Harry guessed that Fury was hoping that the Avengers initiative would work and she seemed to disagree.

"Agent Romanoff, will you escort Doctor Banner to his lab?" Harry heard Fury say, he then watched as Natasha escorted Bruce away and Steve began to look around. Fury then walked up to Agent Hill "Agent Hill, did you tell the world council that Barton was comprimised?"

"Is that not standard procedure?" Hill replied, showing she clearly didn't think she did something wrong. Fury just looked away and Harry could tell the man wanted to say something "Did you tell the world council who is on your response team?"

"It seems like I don't need to" Fury replied, referencing her going behind his back

"Mummy, daddy, please don't fight" Harry said in a child voice, causing them both to look at him

"Is this some sort of game to you?" Hill glared at him

"No, just amusing" Harry smirked "I mean, on one hand we have the hopeful leader who believes in the power of positivity and hope etc. On the other hand we have the nice young woman who believes in the system, and its leaders and believes that it works"

"Are you saying it doesn't?" Hill narrowed her eyes, a look that would have most agents cower

"I'm saying it's not perfect" Harry replied, not the tiniest bit afraid, Hill had nothing in Voldemort "and I think it's ridiculous if you think so. Also, work with Fury or work against him, don't do both. You're not a pair of mall cops, you are in charge of the world's best spy agency and right now we have to deal with the biggest threat we've ever seen. Don't make things worse by arguing with each other" Harry gave a short bow and walked off.

* * *

A.N: Hi guys, hope you enjoyed the chapter.

Also I hope you liked my new costume for him, his reasons for it will be explained in the next chapter. I hope the description of it was alright, if it is then great and use it, if not then just imagine Hawkeye's 'Ronin' look in Avenger's endgame but with red instead of gold and a red raven across his chest. This isn't Harry's final costume as it will be upgraded and changed as we continue throughout the story. If anyone has any improvements or suggestions for the costume then please tell me.

Also I've been thinking about the pairing for a long while now, especially after finding out about Scarlet's birthday from a few day's ago (happy birthday to her, she still looks brilliant) and I've realised that Black Widow is a really good fit to Harry's character and I couldn't help but enjoy writing the interactions between the two in this chapter. However I am committed to having Wanda be with him so I wanted to ask you guys for an opinion.

Should I make the pairing Harry/Natasha/Wanda or should I just stick with Harry/Wanda?

Just give me some honest opinions and I promise that by the next chapter I will have decided once and for all, though I do not promise that everyone will be happy with the results. You only have yourselves to blame for having different opinions, that's on you. Either way I hope that you still continue reading my story and at least give it a chance even if you disapprove of the pairing.

Thank you all for reading and love you all, fell free to leave a review.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 -

Natasha Romanoff had just dropped Banner off in his lab and walked off to find Harry. She supposed that Banner was quite cute, pretty adorable. Rather different to the other men who tried to woo and impress her with their 'manliness'. Though she didn't really think he was the one for her. Natasha didn't think much of men at all, she wasn't a lesbian but she just didn't care for most men. They usually just wanted her for her looks, and while that worked great for her job, it wasn't something she wanted in a partner.

Because in truth, she wanted a partner. Despite some of the rumours that went around, she didn't sleep with just anyone, in fact most of the time she only slept with people to complete her missions and even then she did her best to avoid it. Most men were just sex-driven idiots, show offs, immature and just various other things that caused her to lose interest. Some hated the fact that she could make them look inferior, others thought that she was easy and the more sexist ones dismissed her as nothing but a woman.

Though, she had a few exceptions. One of which was Steve, he was always a gentlemen, she did flirt with him a little but he didn't seem that interested. She supposed that she could add Banner to the list, though she didn't know him well enough to do that. Another was Clint Barton, AKA Hawkeye, her best friend. He had been sent after her and he decided to bring her in, instead of killing her, he brought her in and helped her and thanks to him she was now a shield agent. Many people thought that she and Barton were together, she could understand that seeing as she hanged out with him a lot, but no. She loved him and his wife too much for that.

Then there was the last person on her list, Harry Black, though she wasn't entirely sure if that was his real name or just the one that he used. She herself had used various fake names in the past. Harry, Harry was different to other men. He could be an immature child but switch to a serious war veteran at the blink of an eye. He was humorous, he loved joking and he loved pranking Fury. Not many people would have the balls to do that, when asked why he pranks Fury he simply told her 'I do it so he remembers that he doesn't control me'.

Natasha knew people, she could understand people, she could easily get a good feel on people within a few minutes of meeting them. With Harry she got the impression that he was trying to enjoy life, 'trying' being the operative word. She always noticed how his eyes would constantly scan his surroundings each time he entered a room, how he usually positioned himself in a way where he could see everyone. Natasha could see various signs that he had fought in war, even though he tried to hide them.

Harry, she would have to admit, was a handsome man. Messy black hair that had a just been in the wind look, nice facial features and bright green eyes. He and her both had green eyes, but her eyes were a lighter shade, barely green and could be mistook for another colour while his eyes were bright, powerful and a shade of emerald green. His smile was captivating, not his fake smiles, the ones that he used quiet often. His real smiles, they always brought a smile to her face.

Those genuine moments of happiness, at first they were rarely ever seen. But now he had gotten comfortable enough with her and Barton to the point that he'd just relax and be himself. He and her, while they were usually also with Barton and/or Steve, joked and flirted around with each other. She enjoyed his company and she liked to think that he enjoyed hers. Yes his eyes were fixed on her every now and then, she didn't blame him for that because he was a man after all, but unlike others he looked at her like she was real.

Not like an unattainable fantasy, not like a slut, not like a sex toy or anything like that. He saw her for who she was.

She knew that he didn't really have a love life, a few one night stands were he stopped at. He had told her how he had never gotten over his last love, even if she didn't know much about her other than her name was Daphne and she had died. She did hope that he learns to move on someday, not just because she was interested in him, but also because he was her friend and damn if she didn't care about it.

"Thanks" She heard Harry's voice as she neared the room that he usually hanged out in, she was about to knock when the door opened, revealing Harry standing in the door frame.

"Hi" He smiled

"Hi" She smiled back "who were you talking to?"

"Why do you ask?" Harry grinned "Jealous?"

"You wish" She snorted

"I do wish" Harry agreed "so how's Banner?"

"Alright" She nodded, ignoring the obvious change in topic but filing it away for later "I set him up in his lab, and he's started on locating the tesseract. Hopefully that will lead us to Loki."

"For some reason I doubt it will be that easy"

"It never is huh?"

"What about Steve?" Harry asked

"Bored of my company already?" Natasha raised an eyebrow

"Let's see, you in those jeans vs Steve dressed as an old man" Harry pretended to think about it "that is a tough choice"

"Very funny" She rolled her eyes "as for your question, they're up on the bridge with everyone else. I imagine Coulson is trying to get him to sign his trading cards. If you don't have anything better to do than I am heading that way"

"Ah, may I please have the honour of escorting the lovely lady?" Harry said dramatically as he gave her a short bow and extended his arm

"You can" She laughed and walked off, not taking his offered arm

"Hey come on" Harry said as he walked after her "I was smooth then"

"Sure you were"

"I was!"

"I agreed" Natasha smiled "besides, is there a reason why you're flirting with me?"

"Do I need a reason to flirt with you?"

"People need reasons to do anything" Natasha replied

"Hey" Harry grabbed her hand and stopped her from walking "come here for a sec" He gently pulled her into an empty room, before he let go, he took a few seconds to make sure that there were no recording devices around.

"Very forward of you, but I usually wait until after the first date" Natasha joked as she crossed her arms

"Not funny but would totally do it if you're willing" Harry said quickly before he took a small breath "anyway, when I was talking earlier just before you came to the door. I was talking to someone whose identity I'm keeping as a secret for many reasons and before you say anything it's not because I don't trust you"

"Okay" Natasha nodded, waiting for him to go on

"This person is basically a sort of therapist for me" Harry continued "we talk when I struggle with things"

"Things?"

"Everything" Harry replied "like adjusting to my new life, daily problems and just anything. We spent like an hour talking about my mess up with Iron Monger"

"Oh yeah, you're mess up" Personally she thought he was impressive despite his mistakes, but she understood, many people make mistakes. Her, Barton, even the most experienced shield agents slipped up every now and then

"We also recently talked about my love life" Harry admitted

"Oh?" She raised an eyebrow

"Well, I've missed Daphne for the longest time and I never got serious with anyone else. One night stands, and flirting was where my limit was. But I've realised that I like someone, like-like someone, and that person is you"

"Me?" She blinked in surprise

"You're funny Nat" Harry shrugged "you're kind, you're a good friend, a real friend and I've had very few of those. I would also compliment your looks but that's just not needed. You make me happy and you're not like other girls, you're mature when you need to be and you know about the real world. You understand the job and what's needed, I also don't have to worry as much about you because you can handle yourself"

"Are you asking me out?" Natasha asked after composing herself

"No, or at least not yet." Harry answered "I want you to think about it first, there are also a few issues you'll need to know. I am...admittedly...a little broken, I don't know when or if that will change. I'm also really old, I don't even know how old I am anymore. There's also the danger factor when it comes to being with me, but you knew that. Also I have secrets, secrets that I won't feel comfortable admitting for a long time and you need to be able to handle that.

I'm just asking for you to think about it, if you don't want to be with me then I understand and hope that we can at least stay friends."

"Harry...I don't know what to say...you're my friend and I..." Natasha was cut off by the sound of her communicator, she placed her fingers to her ear to answer it "this is agent Romanoff"

"Loki's been spotted" Coulson's voice replied "he's in Germany, get Raven and suit up"

"Copy" Natasha said before turning to Harry "business first, romance later?"

"You got it" Harry smiled "get ready, I'll meet you by the jets when you're done" Harry teleported out, as soon as he was gone Natasha had a small smile on her face. She didn't know that she was being watched, if she could see who was watching her than she would see a massive smile

* * *

"So, what do you think?" Steve asked Harry as he showed him his new costume

"Well" Harry gave Steve a quick look "I've seen you in worse"

"Thanks" Steve sighed and rolled his eyes

"You're welcome" Harry said brightly

* * *

"Not to men like you" An old man said to Loki, defiantly standing up to him, he was the only one as the rest of the crowd had kneeled for him, too afraid to do anything.

"There are no men like me" Loki laughed

"There are always men like you" The man replied

"Look to your elder people" Loki pointed his scepter at the old man "let him be an example" Loki shot a blue blast at the old man, his eyes widened as it blasted towards him. Steve dropped in front of the old man, his shield blocked the blast and sent it back to Loki, knocking him to his feet. Loki looked up to see Captain America standing in front of him.

"You know, the last time I was in Germany and saw a man standing above everyone else, we ended up disagreeing" Captain America said

"Those were the fun days" A voice spoke, Loki looked behind him and saw Raven standing there in his red and black costume, his hood up and the mask on

"The soldier, man out of time" Loki said to the Captain with an amused look before he turned back to Raven "and who are you?"

"A soldier? A rebel? I'm not really sure, it changes every now and then" Ravens said "but you can call me Raven, now I assume you're Loki?"

"You assume right, little bird" Loki replied

"Surrender now" Raven responded

"I will enjoy ripping your wings off"

"I'm sure you'll try"

"Loki" Natasha's voice echoed off the Jet's P.A system just as the jet flew into view and aimed a big gun at him "drop the weapon and stand down"

Loki fired a blast at the jet, the jet moved at the last possible moment and avoided it. Steve quickly tossed his shield at Loki, it bounced off his chest and into the Captain's hands. Raven pulled out a magically upgraded gun and fired three bullets at Loki's back. The bullet's exploded, causing Loki to move forward a few steps, Steve followed up with a punch to Loki. He was surprised when Loki didn't seem hurt, even with Steve's super strength.

Cap hit Loki a few more times before Loki tossed him away, Raven followed up with a few more shots. Loki turned his attention to Raven and fired a blast at him using his sceptre, Raven side stepped and kept firing. His gun wouldn't run out of bullet's, he could keep shooting as long as he liked. He dodged a few more blasts, Cap threw his shield and bounced it off Loki, to the floor and then to Raven. Raven caught the shield with one hand, he spun around and tossed it at Loki just before he fired another bullet that hit the shield and increased it's speed.

The shield bounced right off Loki, causing him to stumble back just as Harry fired another three bullets. Loki, enraged, fired a blast at the ground near Raven, causing Raven to fly back and for the gun to fall out of his hands. Loki then blasted the gun away before Raven could reach it, Cap threw his shield at Loki.

Loki batted it away and tried to hit Cap with his sceptre, Cap ducked and hit Loki in the side but it didn't do anything, Loki pushed him away and Cap landed on the floor. Loki walked towards the Captain when he got blasted off his feet, he looked up to see Raven with his left hand aimed towards him.

"Stand down" Raven ordered

Loki's reply came in the form of another sceptre blast, Raven formed a shield that blocked the blast even though it pushed him back a little, he then used his right hand and fired another blasting hex at Loki just as he tried to stand up, Loki flew backwards and landed on his back again.

"A wizard?" Loki laughed as he stood up "I didn't know that this world still had wizards"

"It doesn't" Raven replied

"Tell me wizard, why do you fight for them? Why do you defend these mortals when you are so clearly meant for much more?"

"I've wondered that question myself, many times actually" Raven responded

"Do you have an answer?"

"I know that I can't stop and I won't. Now stand down Loki"

"I think not" Loki growled and charged at Raven, Raven fired another wandless blast at him, Loki dodged and got close. He tried to stab Raven with his sceptre, Raven dodged then grabbed his sceptre just as Cap jumped on Loki's back and tried to choke him. Raven tried to yank the sceptre out of his hand, Loki grabbed Cap and threw him off. He pulled the sceptre out of Raven's hands and tried to strike him with it multiple times.

Raven dodged nearly all of them when Loki struck his legs out from under him, Loki was about to bring his sceptre down on him when a bright light flashed from Raven's hands and Loki covered his eyes, only to be hit by Captain America's shield, Loki stumbled slightly and Raven struck him with a lightning blast which sent the god of mischief backwards and caused him to land harshly on the floor. Raven kipped up just as Steve walked up to him.

Loki, still unbeaten, stood up and aimed his sceptre at them. Cap got his shield ready while Raven aimed both of his hands at Loki. All three prepared to fight when the tense atmosphere was suddenly ruined by the sound of music. Loki, Captain America and Raven looked towards the sound which was coming from the jet's PA system. They saw something flying towards them at a fast speed. Raven's eyes narrowed as it got closer, he recognised who that was.

Loki found himself blasted off his feet and landed on some steps just before Iron Man landed in front of them, Iron man aimed both his arms at Loki and a variety of weapons prepared to launch a lot of pain on Loki.

"Your move reindeer games" Iron Man said, waiting for Loki's reaction. Captain America and Raven now stood alongside him, both also prepared to engage in combat. Loki raised his hands in surrender, his gold armour slowly disappeared, including his horned helmet. He was now left in his regular clothes which were black robes with a little bit of green and gold mixed in. "Good move" Iron Man said as he deactivated his weapons.

"Stark" Captain America nodded to him

"Captain" Iron Man nodded back before looking at Raven "you're Raven aren't you?"

"Don't ask questions when you already know the answer" Raven said as he took out a pair of handcuff's and placed them on Loki's wrists "these are unbreakable and they get tighter the more you try, don't bother trying to escape because these will just bring you back to me. Do you understand?"

"Yes" Loki nodded "I don't suppose you're going to read me my rights?"

"I look like a cop to you?" Raven said just as he grabbed Loki by the arm and pulled him to his feet

* * *

"I don't like it" Steve whispered to Raven and Iron Man as they flew back in the jet, he glanced at Loki who was sitting in the back. Steve currently had his mask off and Iron Man had taken off his helmet/mask, though Raven hadn't taken his mask off or lowered his hood.

"You mean rock of ages giving up so easily?" Tony asked

"I don't remember it being that easy, this guy packs a wallop"

"Still, you are pretty spry for an old fellow" Tony commented "what's your thing, Pilates?" Steve looked confused "It's like callisthenics, you might have missed a few things, you know, doing time as a 'capsicle'"

"Fury didn't tell me he was calling you in" Steve said, trying to ignore that comment

"Yeah, there's a lot of things Fury doesn't tell you" Tony replied

"Rather obvious when you're talking about the master spy" Raven replied

"So, what's up with the costume change?" Tony asked "You tired of the whole demon look?"

"Yep, I'm not a demon anymore" Raven answered, causing Tony, Steve and Natasha to look at him curiously.

"Where is this coming from?" Natasha said as lightning suddenly began lighting up the sky. Raven, Steve and Tony looked out the window to see a lot of lightning.

"What's the matter?" Steve asked Loki who was looking quite worried "Scared of a little lightning?"

"I'm not overly fond of what follows" Loki replied, still looking worried

"What follows?" Raven repeated as realisation hit him "Shit! You mean he's coming here? Now?!"

"How do you think I feel?" Loki muttered, just as the jet shook slightly

"What was that?" Steve asked as he and Tony put on their mask/helmet.

"Wait" Raven said as he placed one hand on Tony's chest and another on Steve's "step back, I'll handle this" Raven walked a few paced and pressed a button, opening the jet up

"Are you crazy?" Steve asked

"Depends on who you ask, the answer is usually yes" Raven replied just as a man landed on the walkway and walked into the jet.

This man was tall, he stood at six foot three, he had blonde shoulder length hair along with a small brown beard. He was quite muscular as evidenced by his arms, and he wore what Raven assumed was either warrior or royalty armour, he had a red cape and a big hammer, which let Raven know his guess was right.

"Thor Odinson" Raven said catching Thor's attention and his interest "god of thunder, we've been expecting you" He lied

"Have we?" Tony blinked

"Shut it" Raven hissed before turning his attention back to Thor "you are Thor yes?"

"Who's asking?" Thor asked

"My name is Raven, welcome to our jet, now I understand that you want your brother?"

"Yes, Loki is coming with me to face Asgardian justice" Thor said

"And I have no problem with that" Raven replied "with our justice system we could give him the longest punishment possible and it wouldn't even be a drop in the bucket that is your life time. However, you can't take him yet"

"You're going to stop me?" Thor said as he spun his hammer in his hands, preparing for a fight

"No, we could try but where would that lead us? A broken jet, a chance for your brother to escape and more enemies for the both us. We don't need that, we don't want that. We're not your enemies, there's no reason to act like it. But you need to know that you're brother has not only stolen the tesseract, but he has also killed quite a few of our people and innocent people."

"I'm sorry" Thor apologised "but that doesn't mean that..."

"All we're asking, is to let us have Loki for a little bit longer." Raven cut him off "We believe that your brother has some plan that could lead in more lives being lost" Thor looked at Loki who was trying very hard to look innocent "please, just sit down and come with us. Once we've solved our problems then you will have Loki back even if I have to force the people in charge to give him to you."

"Very well" Thor sighed "but I expect you to keep your word"

"You can smash my skull in with that hammer of yours if I don't" Raven extended his hand, Thor stared at him for several seconds before shaking his hand.

"Amazing" Loki spoke softly "you actually got him to listen, I must say that you impress me wizard"

"Wizard?" Thor, Tony, Natasha and Steve said at the same time

"Yeah, I'm a wizard" Raven said as he closed the plane door, and gestured Thor to sit, which he did

"You're a wizard?" Steve asked as he took his mask off "I can't believe it...but...that explains so much."

"A wizard?" Stark removed his helmet "You're kidding me"

"No" Raven lowered his hood, and took off his mask "I am not. I'm a wizard, I have magic and I've had it ever since I was born. Now excuse me" Harry walked up to Natasha who was sat in one of the pilot seats and knelt down so his head was next to hers "does this change things?"

"Was this one of those secrets of yours?" Natasha asked, her voice calm, she looked at him

"Yes" Harry nodded, looking back at her.

She leaned forward, placed her lips on his own, giving him a soft and short kiss.

"No" She leaned back and licked her lips "it doesn't change anything"

"Thanks" Harry smiled at her

"How cute" Loki drawled from the back

"I will silence you" Harry warned

"Try it wizard, I dare you to..." Loki's mouth kept mouthing but he stopped when he realised that there was no sound coming out of his mouth

"Told you I'd silence you" Harry grinned

* * *

A.N: In case you couldn't tell, I am now going with Harry/Natasha/Wanda. I'm sorry if that's not what you wanted but it's what most people want and I like the idea of Harry with either, and I think writing both would be a good challenge and I hope I can get you guys to like it. If you don't like the pairing then I'm sorry but I hope you still continue to give the story a chance.

Also, I've read a few cross over fics like Avengers: Battleground, Wand and shield, can anyone recommend some over Harry Potter/Avengers crossover fics?

I hope you all liked the chapter, I was considering doing the Iron Man vs Thor fight but I figured it's better to start changing things up instead of making everything exactly like the MCU but with Harry. Sorry you missed out on that but I hope the rest of the story makes it up for you.

Thanks for reading and feel free to leave a review


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11 -

The jet door opened just as they landed on the shield hellicarrier. Thor, Tony, Steve and Natasha stood up followed by Harry, a second later a group of shield agents entered and grabbed Loki. They stood him up and began leading him out, they all stood behind him while more agents were waiting outside.

"Have fun wizard" Loki said to Harry as he began walking it "have fun while it lasts, because when I..." Loki suddenly fell as he was walked out and landed on the floor

"Ah, the tripping hex" Harry grinned "so underrated"

"The tripping hex?" Tony turned to Harry with disbelief "not saying I buy into this magic thing, but even if it was real, you actually have a 'tripping hex'?"

"We have tons of different spells" Harry shrugged "spells to light up a room, spells to change our appearance, spells to move things. Tons of them"

"You filthy mortal!" Loki got to his feet "How dare you do that to me?! Loki of Asgard! I will..." Loki's mouth kept moving but sound stopped coming out

"Did you silence him again?" Thor turned to Harry

"Can you blame me?" Harry looked Thor dead in the eye and the two stared at each other for several seconds

"No" Thor sighed. The agents took Loki away, though he glared at Harry until he was out of sight

"Mr Black" A voice called, everyone turned to see Fury standing with Hill and Coulson by his side, he did not look happy "we need to talk"

"Of course we do" Harry rolled his eyes

"Coulson, take Mr Stark somewhere where he can leave his suit" Fury ordered

"Right away sir" Coulson nodded "Mr Stark, if you'll follow me"

"Fine" Stark said as he followed after Coulson "but I had better not see anyone trying it on."

"Now, I'm all for being lectured" Harry said to Fury "but you think it can wait for until Loki is secure?"

"Fine" Fury sighed "you all follow hill, I'll be back soon"

"Lead the way boss lady" Harry said as he walked out, Natasha by his side plus Thor and Steve behind him. They followed Hill, who didn't look too happy with them.

* * *

"In case it's unclear" Fury said to Loki after his agents had secured him in a glass cage "if you try to escape, if you so much as scratch that glass..." Fury pressed a button and the floor beneath the cage opened, allowing a lot of air to come in "thirty thousand feet, straight down, in a steel trap. You get how that works, ant..." Fury gestured to Loki, then to the controls for the cage "boot" He finished, referencing how Loki called referred to him as an ant when they first met.

"It's an impressive cage" Loki admitted "but I don't think it was built for me"

"Built for something a lot stronger than you"

"Oh I've heard" Loki looked towards the cameras "a mindless beast, makes play he's still a man. A spoilt child with fancy armour, a seductress, a soldier in the wrong time and that wizard. How desperate are you? You call on such lost creatures to defend you"

"How desperate am I?" Fury took a few steps forward "You threaten my world with war, you steal a force you can't control, you talk about peace but you kill because it's fun. You have made me very desperate"

"Ooh" Loki spoke, unafraid "it burns you to come so close, to have the tesseract, to have power. Unlimited power. For what? A warm light for all mankind to share. And then to be reminded what real power is."

"Well let me know if real power wants a magazine or something" Fury said as he walked off

* * *

"He really grows on you, doesn't he?" Banner said after he watched the conversation between Fury and Loki using the cameras, he was on the bridge with Steve and Natasha sitting at a table and Thor standing on the opposite side of the table. Harry had chosen to stand behind Bruce in a corner and lean on against a wall, making sure to keep his eyes on everyone. His eyes usually went back to Thor as he was considered the biggest threat in the room at the time.

"Loki's going to drag this out, so...Thor, what's his play?" Steve asked Thor

"He has an army, called the Chitauri" Thor answered "they're not of Asgard, or any world known. He means to lead them against your people, they will win him the earth, in return I suspect for the tesseract."

"An army?" Steve repeated "From out of space?"

"So he's building another portal" Banner said "that's what he needed Erik Selvig for"

"Selvig?" Thor repeated

"He's an astrophysicist"

"He's a friend"

"Loki has him under some spell, along with one of ours" Natasha said, it didn't need to be pointed out that the other person was Barton

"I want to know why Loki let us take him, he's not leading an army from here" Steve said

"Me too" Harry spoke "Loki seems like the type of guy who has a plan, and he didn't really seem to go all out when we were fighting"

"I don't think we should be focusing on Loki" Banner replied "that guy's brain is a bag full of cats, you can smell crazy on him"

"Yeah, he's batshit crazy" Harry agreed

"Have care how you speak" Thor warned "Loki is beyond reason but he's of Asgard and he is my brother"

"He killed eighty people in two days" Natasha gave Thor with a challenging look

"He's adopted" Thor admitted

"I think it's about the mechanics" Bruce spoke "iridium, what does he need the iridium for?"

"It's a stabilising agent" Tony's voice said as Tony arrived along with Coulson, Tony was now wearing a suit, he whispered something to Coulson just before he continued talking to the rest "means the portal won't collapse on himself like at shield, also it means the portal can stay open as wide and as long as Loki wants" Tony then walked over to the computer screens, he barked a couple of commands to shield agents "that man is playing Galaga!" Tony suddenly pointed to his right at a shield agent a little way down "thought we wouldn't notice, but we did. How does Fury even see all these?" Tony wondered as he placed a hand over his own eye to mimic Fury's eyepatch

"He turns" Hill answered

"Sounds exhausting" Tony replied "the rest of the raw materials, agent Barton can get his hands on pretty easily. The only major component he still needs is a power source of high energy density something to kick start the cube"

"When did you become an expert in thermo-nuclear astrophysics?" Hill asked, trying to hide how impressed she was

"Last night" Tony answered "the packet, Selvig's notes, the extraction theory papers...am I the only one who did the reading?"

"Is there a particular kind of power source he needs?" Steve asked, not in the mood for Tony's dramatics

"He'd have to heat the cube to a hundred and twenty million kelvin just to break through the Coolum barrier" Banner replied

"Unless Selvig has figured out how to stabilise the quantum tunnel effect" Tony replied

"With that he could achieve heavy ion fusion at any reactor on the planet" Harry realised, everyone then turned to him "What?" He said defensively "I did the reading too"

"Anyway" Tony rolled his eyes and turned to Banner "it is a pleasure to meet you Doctor Banner" he shook Banner's hand "your work on anti-electron collisions is unparalleled, and I'm a huge fan of the way you lose control and turn into an enormous green rage monster"

"Thanks" Banner said, not sure what he should say in response

"Doctor Banner is only here to locate the cube" Fury said as he arrived "I was hoping you might join him" He said to Tony

"Let's start with that stick of his" Steve said "it may be magical but it works an awful lot like a hydra weapon"

"Yeah" Harry nodded "Cap's got a point, those weapons were dangerous"

"I don't know about that" Fury replied "but it is powered by the cube, and I'd like to know how Loki used it to turn two of the sharpest people I know into his personal flying monkeys"

"Monkeys? I don't understand" Thor said, a bit confused

"I do" Steve said quickly while Tony rolled his eyes "I understood that reference"

"I'm happy for you Steve" Harry said while resisting the urge to roll his own eyes

"Shall we play doctor?" Tony said to Banner

"You know for that exact second I though you were asking if he wanted to 'play doctor'" Harry commented to Tony "I wouldn't judge you if you if that's what you met, just think that Banner could do better"

"Ha ha" Tony gave Harry a fake laugh before he walked out with Banner

"Agent Romanoff, Raven, follow me" Fury said as he left the room

"Shall we?" Harry said to Natasha

"Not like we have much of a choice" Natasha replied as she stood up and walked after Fury

"I could always just teleport us away to a nice beach and we can just ignore him" Harry said as he walked alongside her

"Hmm, I'll take you up on that one day" Natasha smiled

"Brilliant, so is it a one piece or two piece that I'm supposed to look forward to? I wouldn't mind a one, but I'm hoping..." Harry trailed off and smiled at Natasha, he was rather surprised when she grabbed him by the back of the head and pulled his ear to her lips

"Chose the right beach and it'll be zero" Natasha whispered before letting him go, she was rather pleased to see his eyes were wide and his mouth slightly open, she gently closed it and the two kept walking until they found themselves in Fury's office. The door was closed after they entered and Fury was sat at his desk, his hands steepled together as he placed his elbows on his desk.

"So...is there anything the two of you would like to tell me?" Fury eventually asked

"You look lovely today sir" Harry answered

"Black..." Fury said in a warning tone

"What do you want me to say?" Harry sighed "You saw our fight on the surveillance cameras, I know you did. Loki's a lot stronger than he looks, me and cap were lucky we didn't get hurt"

"That's not what has me upset. First of all, did you promise Thor that he could take Loki after we're done?"

"Yeah, I did. I gave him my word" Harry answered "and I don't regret doing that"

"Why not?"

"How long do you think Loki's been alive? Hundreds of years? Thousands? Who knows? We don't have the ability to contain him for long and even if we did we couldn't, give the worst charges we can give him and he'll still be out sooner or later. He will outlive everyone on this ship, a few years in our comfy jails won't matter to him. But with Asgardians, beings who live just as long, he could be properly punished"

"That wasn't your call"

"Maybe not, but I still made it for two reasons. The first being I didn't want to brawl in a jet, the second because it was the right thing to do. Loki needs to be punished and we can't do that"

"That's as maybe, but don't you ever dare make decisions on my behalf again. Second order of business, I am under the understanding that you two are entering a relationship?"

"Yes sir" Natasha answered

"I don't see how that's any of your business" Harry replied

"Your my agents, it is my business" Fury replied

"I'm not an agent, just because you call me one doesn't change the fact that I work with shield, not for shield"

"But 'agent' Romanoff does" Fury replied "now listen up. It's not my business if you two want to enter a relationship, it is my business if you two are doing something that will affect your work for shield"

"We understand sir" Romanoff nodded, before looking at Harry

"Fine" Harry sighed "we'll make sure to keep business and pleasure separate"

"That's good, now agent Romanoff, do you mind if I have a private conversation with Mr Black?" Despite being a question, Natasha could tell that this was a demand

"Yes sir" Natasha said, she glanced at Harry once more before leaving the room

"So...a wizard huh?" Fury asked

"Yep" Harry replied popping the 'p'

"Were you ever going to tell me?"

"Before I answer that, I'm rather surprised you lot haven't worked it out" Harry responded "Did you guys just think I had some tech that you didn't have or that I was just an extremely powerful enhanced? As for telling you, I was going to wait for one of two things"

"And those would be?" Fury raised an eyebrow

"Either you'd find out, which you have..."

"Or..."

"Or I'd finally trust you" Harry answered

"You don't trust me?" Fury asked softly

"I have a hard time trusting people in general, the fact that you're currently the spymaster doesn't help"

"Yet you trust agent Romanoff" Fury pointed out

"I trust her to be loyal, I trust that as long as I keep doing the right thing and being me that she'll be on my side. I do not trust you"

"Why not?"

"Anytime I've ever trusted people of authority, they hurt me. Some because they couldn't or wouldn't help me, other's hurt me, some tried to use me and then they tried to get rid of me."

"I wouldn't do that"

"Wouldn't you?" Harry laughed "You already did"

"What are you talking about?" Fury asked, not quite understanding what Harry meant

"Think about it Fury" Harry replied "when I saved Natasha, one of your agents, what did you do? Did you thank me? No, you followed me and kept trying to get information on me"

"We didn't know if you were a threat" Fury defended himself

"Yeah but then after me not harming your agents and avoiding you for so long you didn't leave it and realise that I wanted nothing to do with hurting shield or people, you could have but you didn't. I understand why, I was an unknown and you worried for your safety. But let's be honest Fury, let's say I didn't make that deal where I basically work with you, what would happen? Would you have some excuse to lock me up? Test me like a guinea pig and hope to give my abilities to your shield agents? Or would you have tried to get me to work for you and have you become my boss and control everything I do? Were you going to make me your weapon? And what happened once I ran out of my usefulness? Were you going to try and get rid of me? Arrest me?"

"I wouldn't have done any of that" Fury said, hoping to convince Harry. Though his words were now ringing in Fury's head, 'would I have done that?' he wondered

"I've been used before Fury" Harry spoke, slow but powerful. Sadness and anger were the key emotions that Fury could hear "I gave my blood, sweat tears, I broke my bones and I suffered pains unimaginable to the average person. They thanked me by trying to get rid of me the second I was no longer useful, I want to trust you Fury, I really do...but I just can't, I can't when I know that you'll turn on me the second you have a good reason. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going out for a bit, I'll be back later." Harry walked out of the office without waiting for a response.

"Harry" Natasha walked up to him "are you alright?"

"I've been better" Harry gave her a small smile "I'm just going to go for a little while, I need to clear my head, you contact me in emergency's. Is that alright?"

"Okay" She said slowly "just remember to talk to me if you need to, I'm here for you"

"Thanks Nat" Harry smiled and kissed her on the lips before he teleported to the deck of the hellicarrier, he walked over to the edge and jumped, a second later he took the form of a raven and began flying around. He flew for...well he lost count of how long. But he returned a little while later.

"Oh, hey Nat" He said when he saw Natasha walking up to him "I'm sorry for taking off but I..."

"No time" She grabbed him by the arm and began leading him away "we have to get to Banner"

"What's wrong with Banner?" Harry asked as he began following her

"Loki plans to unleash the Hulk, now I don't need to tell you that a big green guy with super strength and uncontrollable rage is a bad thing to have on a flying ship"

"I could think of worse things but yeah, let's go" Harry replied and the two made their way to talk to Banner in the room that Natasha had set him up in.

"What is going on?" Thor asked as he was about to enter the room as well but stopped when he saw Harry and Natasha, the two walked in without answering, Thor walked in behind them.

Once they got to the room it appeared that Fury was arguing with Tony, Steve and Bruce.

"You want to think about removing yourself from the environment doctor" Natasha said

"I was in Calcata, I was pretty well removed" Banner pointed at a screen "I'd like to know why shield is using the tesseract of mass destruction?"

"Oh, you guys didn't know?" Harry asked "I would've thought that you worked it out. Though I suppose that you learnt from that device that Stark planted on the bridge."

"You knew?" Fury turned to Harry, while Tony gaped at the way Harry causally mentioned how he snuck into shield's files

"Oh I worked it out about ten seconds after you told me about the tesseract. I'm not the smartest but I know how people work. Steve mentioned the similarities to hydra weapons, you forgot that I fought in that war too"

"Wait, you fought in the same war as him?" Tony pointed to Steve

"Yeah, I did. Talked with your dad a few times" Harry replied "anyway, like I told you Fury, you're not different to any of the other governments I've dealt with. Power and control, it's what you all want."

"We need to remove Dr Banner from the room" Natasha reminded everyone

"Agent Romanoff can you escort Dr Banner back to..." Fury started, only to be cut off

"Where? You rented my room" Banner interrupted

"The cell was only in case..."

"In case you needed to kill me, but you can't. I've tried!" The room went silent "I got low" Banner admitted "I didn't see an end so I put a bullet in my mouth and the other guy spat it out! So I moved on, I focused on helping other people, I was good until you dragged me back to this freakshow and put everyone at risk. You want to know my secret agent Romanoff? Do you want to know how I stay calm?"

"The sceptre" Harry said suddenly as he saw Dr Banner's hand reaching for it "alright shut up, everyone shut up. Listen to me, the sceptre, it's messing with everyone's minds"

"How do you know?" Fury asked

"I have a lot of experience with things trying to mess with my mind, the sceptre...is more subtle, I barely noticed it. It's messing with our emotions, making us more aggressive. Dr Banner" Harry looked at Bruce "I'm going to hit you with a spell..."

"You're going to hit me?" Bruce took a step back

"Just going to use a spell on you that will help you stay calm, you need it more than everyone here"

"A spell, are you trying to tell me that magic is real? That's not a gimmick or something you have"

"Look can I just do the damn thing now or later when you're pissed off and turning green?" Harry said, resisting the urge to snap at the man. Banner slowly nodded his head, though he didn't seem to be that believing of Harry's magical claims "thank you" Harry sighed. He raised his hand and aimed it at Bruce, he was about to fire when the hairs on the back of his neck stood up and his magic told him that he was in danger.

"Move!" Harry yelled, right before the sound of an explosion

* * *

A.N: Hey guys, hope you enjoyed the chapter. The next chapter will probably come out within a week. I find writing for this fun but a lot more challenging than you'd expect. I'm sort of trying to work out a way to have Harry affect the whole thing and make it different from canon without having it go so far off of canon that it becomes something entirely. I think the trick is trying to work out how far off canon you're willing to go.

I want to thank everyone who recommended stories, I had read a few of them before. I'm still in the process of reading the ones I was recommended, brilliant so far. Thanks for that.

I hope you enjoyed the chapter, feel free to leave a review


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12 -

"Ow" Harry groaned as he landed roughly on the floor after being tossed through the window, he looked up to see Nat and Bruce on the floor next to him. Nat had her leg pinned by a few metal pipes while Bruce was next to her.

"We're okay" Natasha had said into her communicator device, at that moment she noticed that Bruce was starting to breath more and it looked like he was about to get angry. "We're okay right?" She asked, suddenly worried

"Oh hell no" Harry got to his knees and hit Bruce with a couple of cheering spells, usually he'd stick with one but he figured it'd be better to not risk it

"Wow" Bruce breathed out as his anger had suddenly vanished "What was that?" He asked with a smile on his face

"Cheering charm" Harry answered as he stood up and walked to Natasha "it'll take something really, really bad to get you angry now. You should be fine for about an hour or so." Harry lifted the metal pipes up, freeing Natasha's leg. She slowly got out and got up to her feet "You okay?" Harry asked

"I'm fine" Natasha nodded "thanks"

"Don't worry about it" Harry said as he walked up to Banner and helped him up

"You stopped it" Banner looked at Harry with awe and amazement

"Your files said that the Hulk was powered by anger, it made sense to just keep you happy. Though the next time you get angry just do us a favour and get laid."

"Raven" Fury's voice echoed from Harry's communicator

"Yeah, I'm here" Harry said as he placed his fingers on his communicator " what the hell is happening?"

"We've lost engine number three" Fury replied "I've sent Stark and Cap to go fix it, we also have numerous hostiles aboard the ship"

"Alright, fine, I'll contact them in a sec" Harry responded

"What about Banner?"

"He's fine for now, Natasha's here with me. You just worry about the hostiles and keeping in the air" Harry removed his fingers from his ear and turned to Natasha and Bruce "alright listen up, Bruce I'm going to teleport you somewhere on the ship where you won't be in danger. Natasha, we've got quite a few hostiles on the ship. You can help deal with them while I go and help out Stark and Cap."

"Got it" Natasha nodded, Harry grabbed Bruce and teleported him away.

"Wow" Bruce whispered as Harry brought him into what was basically a storage closet "so cool!" At this point Harry realised that he may have overdone the cheering charm.

"Sorry Bruce but can't really risk the Hulk now" Harry said apologetically just before he knocked Bruce out with a stunner, he then exited the closet and placed a few charms to prevent people from noticing it or wanting to go near it.

"Look out!" Someone screamed, Harry immediately pulled up a shield out of pure instinct, and it was lucky that he did because he managed to block. a lot of bullets. Harry saw a group of ten hostiles making their way towards him.

"Damn it" Harry shot an explosive curse that hit one of their guns, causing it to explode and knock them down. Harry then pulled out his own gun and took out seven of them just before several agents shot the rest. "You all good?" Harry asked the agents

"We'll be fine sir" One agent said

"Good and don't call me sir" Harry said before he span around and teleported away

* * *

Harry arrived near engine three, his experience had taught him to never apparate or teleport directly into problems or you risk teleporting into the line of fire. He moved towards the engine when he encountered a hostile, the hostile shot at him but Harry quickly ducked under the gun, he pushed it away and grabbed the hostile by his neck. Harry picked him up into the air right before slamming him down hard enough to either kill him or seriously hurt him. Not that Harry cared.

Harry moved on and turned left to find another hostile shooting upwards at something, he looked up and was rather surprised to see Steve hanging off a wire in the air while the hostile was shooting at him, Harry snuck up behind the hostile and pulled out a knife. Harry rammed it into the man's neck before he tossed him away and sent him falling thirty thousand feet to the ground.

"Harry!" Steve shouted as he climbed back up "Get the lever!" Harry saw where Steve was looking and his eyes locked onto a red lever, Harry didn't know why exactly he needed to pull it but he had better things to do than argue. He teleported up and pulled the lever.

"Thanks" Steve said as he climbed back up

"Your welcome, I'm not going to ask how you happened to be hanging in mid-air but why exactly did I need to pull the lever?"

"To help Stark" Steve pointed to the turbine "it wasn't moving so Stark had to give it a push, the lever was so he didn't get torn to shreds"

"Hmm, he's a brave man" Harry complimented

"Yeah" Steve agreed

"Just remember Steve" Harry said "he's not a solider. He could've just stayed at home and got drunk while partying with women, he's here and he's helping us"

"Ah, that warms my heart right up" Tony commented as he flew over and landed, his suit was very damaged from the turbines.

"As for you" Harry turned to Tony "remember that Steve is from a time where sarcasm was considered rude, he's doing his best to adjust but it's not easy for him."

"Right" Tony sighed

"Fury" Harry spoke into his communicator "anything else that needs my help?"

"Coulson has been wounded!" Fury's voice said quickly

"Where is he?" Harry's eyes widened

"We're by Loki's cell! If you're going to pull out another magical miracle then you'd better do it quick!" Fury said only to jump in surprise when Harry teleported next to him.

"Okay" Harry said as he kneeled down to look at Coulson who was sat against a wall with blood pouring out from his midsection. "That's not good"

"Hi, nice to see you" Coulson spoke though his voice had a tired strain

"Shush" Harry said as he cast a few diagnostic spells "damn it, he got you good. Was it Loki?"

"Yep" Coulson nodded

"Alright, this will sting a little" Harry waved his hand around the wound a few times and Coulson's wound began to heal, Coulson hissed in pain.

"Amazing" Fury whispered to himself

"Shut it, I'm concentrating" Harry said before he turned his attention back to Coulson, Harry put a little bit more power into his healing spell and a minute later, Coulson was healed.

"Wow" Coulson looked at his healed body with a large amount of surprise "that's amazing"

"That's magic" Harry grinned "you're healed but if I was you then I'd rest up for a while. You'll be feeling tired. Here, drink this" Harry said as he pulled out a couple of potions "drink the red one first, followed by the green, fair warning when I say that the green one tastes like shit."

"What are theses?" Coulson asked

"Potions" Harry answered "I brewed a few just in case and I keep them with me in case someone needs them. The first will deal with your blood loss, the second will dispel any magic you may have in your body, it was made for muggles that were attacked by wizards"

"Muggles?" Fury asked

"Non-magic folk" Harry answered

"There were a lot of wizards?"

"There was in my world" Harry said as he stood up "Nat" He called on his communicator "are you alright?"

"I'm fine" Her voice replied, though it sounded a bit tired "I've found Barton, I've managed to subdue him""

"That's great, how is he?"

"I think he may have gotten free from the spell that Loki had on him but I'm not sure"

"Alright, take him to a medical bay, I've got a few things to do then I will meet you there"

"Copy" Natasha responded. Harry cut off communication and looked down and was rather annoyed to see that instead of drinking the potions, Coulson appeared to be examining them

"Coulson I have about fifty other things to do today and waiting for you to finish your goddamn potions is not going to be added to the bloody list"

"Right, sorry" Coulson smiled sheepishly before he gulped down the red one which he noted had a strawberry taste to it, he then gulped down the green one which was horribly sour and left a small burning feeling in his throat.

"Here" Harry conjured a glass of water and handed it to Coulson, Coulson gladly took it and used it to wash away the taste.

"Thanks" Coulson said as he stood up

"Are you alright?" Fury asked with concern

"Doing fine boss" Coulson nodded

"Good" Fury turned to Harry "thank you"

"It's fine, now if you'll excuse me, I've got to deal with Banner and then I've got to go check Barton out"

"Where is Banner?" Coulson asked

"Oh, unconscious in a closet" Harry answered honestly

"Why?" Fury raised an eyebrow

"I stopped him from transforming but I didn't want to take any chances so I stunned him and placed him in the closet where will nobody will find him." Harry shrugged "I mean I had a choice...unconscious closet for him or rampaging Hulk for us...bit of a no brainer. Now if you'll excuse me"

* * *

Harry teleported back to where he had left Banner, he opened the door and caught Banner just as he fell out. Harry waved his hand and woke him up

"Whoa! What just happened?!" Banner began frantically looking around for danger

"Banner, Banner!" Harry pulled Banner's attention to himself "You're fine Bruce, you're fine. There was an attack, I stopped you from hulking out and I had to knock you unconscious just in case. Sorry about that by the way"

"You...you...wait..." Banner's eyes went wide "I remember, you did something to me! You stopped him from coming out, how?"

"Like I said, magic" Harry shrugged "besides, there's a time for when we'll need the Hulk and now is not it."

"You don't want the Hulk" Bruce sighed "trust me, he's a monster"

"Huh" Harry snorted

"What?"

"You think you're a monster? You think that the Hulk is a monster?" Harry asked him with a soft voice

"Yeah, I do" Bruce nodded

"Bruce, monster's have been trying to kill me since I was a year old. I've met things you wouldn't believe, I've fought things much bigger and scarier than the Hulk"

"I doubt it" Bruce said in a disbelieving tone

"Oh yeah?" Harry raised an eyebrow at the challenge "how about the murderer of my parents?" Bruce went silent and looked at Harry "I've fought Cerberus's, trolls, sixty foot snakes with a death stare and deadly venom, soul sucking demons, dragons and that was before I was even fifteen. In fact, I spent a great part of ten years getting abused by monsters. I know monsters mate, and you're not one. Monsters don't care for others, if you were as evil as you think you are then you'd go around and do whatever the hell you want. But you don't. You're not evil"

"But the other guy..."

"Isn't evil either" Harry cut him off "he's a part of you. Can't you see it? It's pretty obvious to me"

"What is?" Bruce aske curiously

"When you get angry, the Hulk comes out. I've seen footage of you getting attacked by the army then the Hulk coming out and attacking them. Tell me, why is it that nearly every time you have an incident, the Hulk always runs away? Nearly always, it's because he deals with the threat then he moves on, he doesn't go around attacking nearby villages and city's unless he's aggravated and provoked."

"What are you saying?"

"I'm saying maybe the other guy can be controlled, or maybe he can't. I think you can at the very least direct him. Once we're all finished with this shit I will sit you down and help you out. But for now, just think about this, the Hulk comes from you. He's only a monster if you want him to be"

* * *

"Harry" Natasha said as Harry entered the medical bay, Natasha gave him a hug as soon as he was in reach "thanks for coming"

"Anytime" Harry hugged her back

"Can you check Barton?" She let go and gestured to Clint who was strapped to a bed.

"Give me a sec" Harry sat down next to Clint "Clint, are you alright? Can you hear me?"

"Yeah" Clint let out a few heavy breaths "yeah I can hear you Harry."

"You know my name, that's good. Now I'm just going to ask you a couple of random questions, what happened the last time us three had went to my place and played video games?"

"Nat won, I was a close second. You cooked, a drunk couple walked into the room thinking it was their place and the three of us nearly shot them"

"What happened the first time we went to the cinema together?"

"Nat told us to stop being babies and just watch a horror film with her, you stayed awake but I fell asleep halfway through. You and me did trick shots with the popcorn when we got bored"

"His memory seems fine, his short term one at least. I'll just do a brief scan of his mind" Harry looked Barton in the eye and began searching, a few seconds later he withdrew "how did he get free?"

"I hit him really hard on the head" Natasha replied

"That would do it" Harry let out a small laugh as he looked at Clint "the magic is fading away, it will take a few minutes, maybe half an hour but it should be gone soon. His memories seem fine, I can't find any hidden magic either. Though it's still odd"

"What is?"

"It's different, I've seen plenty of mind related magic but this one is different" Harry said with a thoughtful expression

"Is it a problem?" Clint asked

"No...shouldn't be" Harry shook his head "listen up I'm going to go talk with Fury, Stark and Steve. We need to figure out what's going on next, you just rest until I get back" Harry stood up and turned to Natasha "just give me a call if anything happens while I'm gone"

"We will, thanks" Natasha pecked him on the cheek just before he left

"You and Harry huh?" Clint asked once Harry had left "How long has that been going?"

"It's fairly recent" Natasha admitted as she sat down next to him

"Huh? So the second I leave the two of you decide to stop dancing around each other and get together?" Clint grinned

"Careful, I'm not afraid of hitting you again" Natasha warned though she had a glint of amusement in her eye

"Shield's power couple" Hawkeye snorted "you know, you two should go on a double date with me and Laura"

"I haven't seen Laura in a while" Natasha smiled at the mention of Hawkeye's wife, Harry had only met her the one time and she seemed to like him. The kids also called Harry the 'magic man', though it was slightly irritating to have kids guess magic before trained agents. "I'll talk to him about it later"

* * *

"Mr Black" Fury said as he met up with Harry on the bridge, the two of them stood by the window and gazed at the beautiful view outside.

"Fury" Harry nodded to Fury who seemed to be in deep thought "so...what's going on inside that bright little head of yours?"

"Thor's gone missing, there's a ton of damage to the hellicarrier and we nearly had a wild Hulk in here. Not exactly the best moment of my career. But I have to admit...it could've been worse. A lot worse, if you weren't here"

"I just did what anyone would do"

"You're wrong" Fury said, softly

"I beg your pardon?"

"I said you're wrong" Fury said as he looked Harry in the eye "I realised something after our last conversation"

"And what's that?" Harry asked, his interest caught by Fury

"You're not my enemy" Fury said, his face full of regret and shame "many people with your powers and abilities would go around doing whatever they wanted without a care for anyone else. You...you didn't. You helped Agent Romanoff that night because it was the right thing to do, you joined shield because you wanted to make a difference. I know that, at least now. At first I was worried about what would happen with you, you and Captain America were both soldiers but you seem to have no problem with fighting against the system.

I thought I just wanted to protect people from you, but I realised you're right. I wanted to control you. I'm man enough to admit my faults. You can't trust me, I get that...but know that from now on, I will trust you"

"Thank you" Harry gave Fury a small smile "we can continue this conversation later, where are Stark and Steve? They still upset about Phase 2?"

"I told them that was the council's idea, not mine" Fury shrugged "I had placed all my cards on something else"

"The 'Avengers' initiative?" Harry asked

"Like you told Stark, 'don't ask questions when you already know the answer'" Fury replied with a small smirk "but yeah. Was it a risky idea? Yeah, it still is. But I think that it could work. They just need the right push...or at least a good enough reason to stay together"

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Harry asked when he saw Fury's focus on him

"There will come a time when you will need to lead them"

"Why me? Why not someone like Steve or Stark?"

"Captain Rogers is a good solider, but he doesn't have as much experience as you do, nor does he know as much about this time as you. You're powerful but your very presence demands respect, I believe that you're who they'll look up to. As for Stark...hell no"

"Fine" Harry let out a small laugh "just...are you sure?"

"I'm damn sure" Fury said with a firm voice

"Harry" Steve's voice said through Harry's communicator

"Steve?" Harry asked as he placed his fingers on his ear piece "Are you hurt?"

"No"

"Did you finally lose your self-control and kill Stark?"

"No but Stark's figured out where Loki's gone, Stark Tower"

"Stark tower?"

"Yeah, Tony's gone off there now"

"Okay, I'll get Barton and Romanoff, suit up Steve" Harry cut communication and turned to Fury "well sir, I'll be off"

"Raven" Fury said as Harry was about to walk away "make sure you give the son of a bitch one for Coulson"

"It'd be my pleasure" Harry grinned before he teleported away

"Are you sure about this sir?" Maria Hill asked as she walked up to Fury

"Yes I am" Fury said "I'm sure that they'll be what we need. Right now, they're our only chance against Loki. It's just a simple matter of if they'll work together."

"What about Raven? Are you sure he's the right person to lead this team of yours?"

"I can't be a hundred percent sure, but right now, I have two things."

"What would that be?"

"Trust...and hope"


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13 - Avengers assemble part 1

"Wait..." A voice said, Harry stopped along with Steve, Natasha and Clint. They turned around to see Banner, standing awkwardly, looking like he needed to say something.

"I get it, come on" Harry said to Banner just before he started walking, the three followed after him with Bruce sprinting to catch up. A minute later they had taken a jet and headed towards Stark tower.

"Everyone good?" Harry asked as he flew off in jet with Barton, Steve and Natasha.

"We're fine, we're going to get through this" Steve said

"Never a doubt in my mind" Harry grinned "Alright listen up, I've enhanced your equipment. Nat, your guns will never run out of bullets, Barton you're quiver will produce a fresh pile of arrows every time you run out."

"That's awesome" Clint grinned "so, it's true that you're a wizard?"

"Yep"

"Someone owes me ten bucks" Clint smirked at Natasha who just groaned "told you he was magical"

"O...kay then, I'm going to teleport over there now, you three also contact whoever you need to contact and have them warn everyone in the general area. Things are going to get messy, Bruce..." Harry turned to Banner "if you want I can take you back and away from the fight. This is going to be the most important choice in your life, you're not obligated to fight. Do you still want to come?"

"Yes" Bruce nodded determinedly "I'm...I'm not a monster"

"Loki will probably disagree" Harry smirked "alright, I'm off now, meet ya there"

* * *

"Please tell me you're going to appeal to my humanity" Loki said as he and Stark entered the penthouse of Stark tower.

"Uh...actually I'm planning to threaten you" Tony replied

"You should have left your armour on for that" Loki said with an amused look

"Yeah" Tony said as he made his way to the bar "it's seen a bit of mileage, and you have the glowstick of destiny. Would you like a drink?"

"Stalling me won't change anything"

"No, no, threatening" Tony corrected him "no drink? You sure? I'm having one" Tony said as he picked up a bottle and began pouring himself a drink

"The Chitauri are coming, nothing will change that" Loki said confidently "what have I to fear?"

"The Avengers" Tony answered, he continued speaking when he saw that Loki looked confused "it's what we call ourselves. Sort of like a team, Earth's mightiest heroes type of thing"

"I've met them" Loki said with an annoyingly smug face

"Yeah, it takes us a while to get any traction, I'll give you that one. But let's do a head count, you're brother, the demi-god" Loki turned away at the mention of his brother allowing Tony to sneak on to bracelets onto his wrist "a super soldier, a living legend who kind of lives up to legend, a man with breathtaking anger management issues, a couple of master assassins and an honest to Merlin wizard. And you, big fella, have managed to piss off ever single one of them"

"I have an army"

"We have a hulk" Tony replied instantly

"I thought the beast had wondered off"

"You're missing the point" Tony said as he walked away from the bar "there's no throne, there's no version of this where you come out on top. Maybe you're army comes and maybe it's too much for us, but it's all on you. Maybe your army comes and maybe it's too much for us, if we can't protect the Earth then you can be damn well sure that we'll avenge it"

"How will your friends have time for me..." Loki walked towards Tony menacingly "when they're too busy fighting you?" Loki tapped his sceptre on Tony's chest, unknowingly tapping his arc reactor, his expression instantly turned to one of surprise when Tony wasn't taken over by the sceptre. He tried it again only to receive the same result "This usually works" Loki frowned

"Well performance issues, it's not uncommon" Tony replied "one out of five..." Tony found himself being cut off as Loki tossed him to the floor "Jarvis, anytime now" Tony groaned as he stood up

"You will all kneel before me!" Loki said as he grabbed Tony by the jaw

"Jarvis deploy! Deploy!"

Loki tossed Stark through the penthouse window and Stark plummeted to towards the ground. As Stark fell he saw someone falling after him, the person was gaining speed and he saw that it was Raven who was inching closer and closer. Raven had gotten closer to Stark when he heard something from behind him, Raven looked back and saw a red machine flying towards him. He dodged out the way just as Tony turned around so he was facing down.

Two laser devices appeared out of it and scanned the bracelets on Tony's wrists, after it had finished the machine had attached itself to Tony and began transforming. A second later Tony was in a fully functioning Iron man suit. Tony quickly activated his suit and stopped himself from splatting onto the pavement and flew up so he was flying next to Raven as they both hovered in the air.

"Okay...that's cool" Raven eventually said

"Nice to know that I've impressed the mighty wizard" Stark said with a very smug voice

"Oh no, I meant that your armour is cool, you're still a dick. Now come on, we've got a Loki to deal with"

"Race ya" Tony said as he and Raven flew back up to the penthouse where they saw Loki "and there's one other person you had pissed off" Tony said to Loki "he's name is Phil" Tony added before blasting Loki on behalf of Phil Coulson.

"Stark" Raven said and he gestured upwards, he and Stark watched as a portal opened up in the sky and a bunch of aliens began flying out on what appeared to be flying chariots "I'm guessing that those are the Chitauri"

"Right...army" Tony said as he struggled with what he was seeing

"Shall we?" Raven asked

"After you Merlin" Tony replied

Raven and Stark flew up into the air and straight at the alien army, Tony began firing repulsor blasts while Raven fired stunners. Not usually what he would do but he figured knocking them out from that height guaranteed they'd die from falling to the ground anyway and it also allowed them to crash into each other while Harry saved energy by using stunners instead of the more dangerous spells. Harry also banished a few of them into each other, causing a few glorious crashes to happen in mid-air. One pad opened up from Tony's shoulder and a bunch of small rockets fired out and took out a significant amount of soldiers.

Unfortunately they couldn't get all of them, many of them managed to get past and were now blasting and attacking the streets below. Harry teleported after them and began blasting them with cutting curses and banishers and stunners. Raven's magic flared and he quickly flew up and narrowly avoided a purple blast from clipping his feet, he glanced back to see a group of Chitauri soldiers flying towards him. Raven took off and flied away, firing curses backwards as he tried to outrace them.

At one point he had saw that Stark was also being chased, an idea entered his head and he flew towards Stark.

"Stark, go low!" Raven shouted, Stark took a second before catching on to the idea and flew straight towards Raven. The two flew closer and closer, in a few seconds they would crash. At the very last second Stark had lowered himself and flew under Raven while Raven teleported away, this left the Chitauri chasing both of them to crash into each other.

Raven teleported to the top of a nearby building, he shot multiple spells and took out many of the Chitauri, a minute later they decided to retaliate and chased after him sending blasts. Raven shielded against the blasts, as soon as they stopped he retaliated and began firing again.

* * *

"Stark, we're on your three, heading north east" Natasha communicated with Stark from the jet

"What did you stop for drive through? Swing up Park, I'm going to lay them out for you" Stark replied before he lead a group of soldiers into position, the jet fired and killed quite a few before it began attacking other soldiers. Soon the jet flew near the top of Stark tower where Loki was currently battling with Thor.

Loki had tossed Thor to the floor, he then aimed his sceptre at the jet. He fired, the jet attempted to move out the way only to get hit in the wing, and it began descending out of the sky. It tried to stay in the air but couldn't stop itself from descending and crashing nearby.

"You guys aright?" Raven asked via the communicator device, he had seen the crash but was prevented from checking on them by the need to blast several groups of soldiers

"We're fine" Natasha replied through the communicator device "what's the situation like?"

"You know bad?" Raven asked just before he conjured a couple of arrows and blasted them at some more soldiers "Well...this is worse"

Natasha, Bruce, Steve and Clint had exited the jet and began making their way over to the centre of the battle, they had stopped when they saw something else come out of the portal. They watched with wide eyes as a giant armoured snake flew out. Raven was also in shock, the thing was massive. It could probably squash the basilisk he had fought in the chamber of secrets. A bunch of Chitauri soldiers jumped off from it and latched onto nearby buildings.

"Stark? You seeing this?" Steve said into his ear piece

"Seeing" Stark confirmed "still working on believeing. Where's Banner? Has he shown up yet?"

"Banner? He's here, with us" Steve replied

"Awesome, tell him to suit up" Stark replied before he began making his way over to the massive leviathan "Jarvis, find me a soft spot"

* * *

"Everyone good?" Raven asked as he teleported next to them

"We're fine but we need to help the civilians" Steve said "they're fish in a barrel down there" As if to emphasise his point, a group of Chitauri soldiers began blasting cars.

"Well that's what we are for" Raven replied "Nat, Barton, you two hold them off. Me and Steve will head down and protect the civilians"

"You two can handle it?" Steve asked Nat and Bruce

"Cap" Barton grinned "It'd be my genuine pleasure" Barton turned and began firing several arrows while Nat took her guns out and assisted him.

"Banner" Raven turned to Bruce "now might be a good time for you to get angry"

"That's my secret" Bruce said as he began walking in the direction of the soldiers "I'm always angry" Bruce's skin turned green as his body changed and became a whole lot bigger. It was one thing seeing it in videos or reading about it, but seeing the usually calm and mild mannered Bruce Banner transform into an eight foot, green skinned, muscular behemoth was something else.

The Hulk roared, before picking up a car and tossing it at several Chitauri soldiers, he roared again and charged towards them, Running over several soldiers before crashing right into a group of them, he battled viciously and crushed them all with his feet and fist. When he reached the last one he grabbed him by the head and threw him at some flying Chitauri.

"Now that's awesome" Raven said before he blasted a car at some more flying Chitauri, the car struck down two of them before it fell down and landed on top of a group of more Chitauri. "Steve, I'll teleport the citizens away, you handle the Chitauri"

"On it" Steve nodded.

Raven nodded back and teleported to the citizens, he grabbed as many as he could and teleported them to nearby buildings before returning and repeating while Steve held off the Chitauri soldiers. A few minutes later he had finished relocating all nearby civilians into safe places. He teleported back out and found Steve doing battle with serval soldiers. He made his way over, blasting various ones as he did so. Once they had dealt with all the nearby ones, Raven noticed that several policemen shooting at the chariots.

"Steve" Raven said to Captain America "you go help the NYPD, get them to evacuate the civilians. They're just putting themselves in danger here when they could be doing something useful"

"Got it" Steve said before he rushed towards the direction of the police.

"Damn it" Raven hissed just after dodging a blast from a Chitauri soldier, Raven was about to fire off more stunners when he suddenly thought of something. There was a theory that he always wanted to test, and he couldn't think of a better time to test it that when fighting an alien army.

Raven dodged another blast before he fired a wandless killing curse at the Chitauri soldier and ended it quickly. Raven remembered that he had never used the killing curse since he had become the master of death, he had only used it the one time before and he immediately hated how it felt. It was a well documented theory that the unforgivable curses and many dark spells affected a persons soul, making it darker with each kill. That was why many evil wizards used the unforgivable curses, their souls had become darker from the use of various dark spells and that made them more crazy, unstable and evil and why it took more energy out of people than any other spell, which is why it was always impressive when someone could cast multiple unforgivable curses at the same time and it was why they were labelled as the worst of magic.

But he didn't need to worry about that.

For one his energy far surpassed any other wizard, witch or muggle. For two, he no longer had a soul. Becoming the master of death had cost him a few things, soul included. He could use them as much as he could and his personality wouldn't change a bit. The killing curse he had just used hadn't affected him in any noticeable way, in fact it cost him the same amount of energy as a stunner. He couldn't help but grin, now the kiddie gloves were off.

He also realised that if Dumbledore was here then he'd probably be disappointed in him...all the better.

Raven began firing multiple killing curses at the Chitauri soldiers, he had also used some other dark curses such as the organ liquefier and blood boiler. This was much better, he was now mowing down the enemy and the fact that the spells weren't bothering his non-existent soul meant he was barely wasting any energy over it.

Once he no longer had to deal with any nearby enemies he teleported back to his allies just in time to see Cap bash away a few soldiers with his shield, Natasha blast one with one of their own weapons just before Barton shoved an arrow into one of them and Hulk tossed another at a building. There were a few left and Raven raised his hand to deal with them but was interrupted when bolts of lightning rained down and did that for him. A second later Thor landed in front of them.

"You okay?" Raven asked Thor who nodded in the affirmative

"What's the story upstairs?" Cap asked

"The power surrounding the cube is impenetrable" Thor said

"Thor's right, we've got to deal with these guys" Stark said over the communication devices

"How do we do this?" Natasha asked

"As a team" Steve said

"I was going to suggest using our hands, weapons and feet but that works too" Raven replied with a small shrug

"Not one of your better jokes" Natasha wrinkled her nose

"Yeah, that was pretty bad" Raven admitted in a slightly disappointed voice "I'm usually better than that. I blame the aliens...damn now I sound racist"

"I have unfinished business with Loki" Thor replied

"Yeah? Get in line" Barton said as he examined his arrows

"We all have unfinished business with Loki, but it's going to wait until we're comfortably not under attack." Raven interrupted, joking mode going out the window as the man responsible for defeating Voldemort took over "Loki is their leader, he is in charge and he is focusing on us. That's good for the civilians, now we have two simple objectives, protect and survive. We just need to keep doing this until we figure out a way to shut down that portal."

"Uh guys" Tony's voice called "I'm sorry to interrupt but I need to check, you're all there right? Banner included"

"Hulk now, why?" Raven asked with a glance at Hulk

"Because I'm bringing the party to you" Tony replied. A few moments later, Tony was flying towards them, being chased by a leviathan.

"I don't see how that's a party" Natasha couldn't help say

"Great" Raven sighed "which one of us wants to get that? How abut you big guy?" Raven asked Hulk. Hulk grunted and began walking towards the leviathan, he cocked his fist back just as it got closer and when the timing was exactly right, he punched it. The Leviathan was stopped immediately, its lower half going upwards since Hulk stopped it from the head. Its armour began breaking and it was about to fall on top of the avengers.

"Hold on" Stark said just before he shot a rocket at an exposed bit of the leviathan, Raven quickly put up a shield to protect himself and his fellow allies from the beasts exploding body. The Chitauri, noticing what just happened, began screeching at them in what they perceived to be a threatening war cry. For Raven it was just a bit annoying.

Hulk let out a far more threatening and impressive battle cry, just as Stark landed next to them. The team stood in a circle with Natasha and Barton preparing to fire while everyone else got ready to fight. The team looked up when they saw more chariots and two leviathans flying out.

"Harry, you're in charge here" Steve said "what's our move?" Raven looked towards Steve then the rest of the team and saw that they did actually want him to be in charge and lead them. Damn, he could picture Fury's smug smirk just now.

"Fine" Raven responded "like I said, our job is to protect and survive, we got to take them out and we need to keep them from getting to far our. The farther they go the more damage they can cause, we need to contain them. Barton, I want you on that roof" Raven pointed at a nearby roof "you're special eyes are what we need, call out patterns and strays, anything that you think can help us. Stark, you're on perimeter. Do your best and do not let them get past you, turn them back or kill them"

"You want to give a lift?" Barton asked Stark

"Right, better clench up Legolas" Stark said just before he grabbed Barton and flew away with him

"Thor, you're lightning is definitely effective against them, try and bottleneck that portal but be careful to not waste too much energy, I have a feeling that this battle could be a long one" Raven ordered, Thor nodded before he began spinning his hammer and taking off "Steve, Nat, you and me will be the ground forces. I will alternate between helping the others and helping you two keep up the fight here. Hulk" Raven turned to the eight foot giant whose head snapped towards him "you have full permission to smash as much as you bloody want, so go and show them why they shouldn't mess with you"

Hulk grinned before he jumped in the air and towards a group of Chitauri.

"You're pretty good at the leadership role" Natasha complimented

"Thanks" Raven sighed as he looked around, the Chitauri had already caused so much damage.

"Hey, we're going to get through this" Natasha said

"Never a doubt in my mind" Raven said honestly as he turned to her "we're going to win, I have no doubt about that. But the people...they didn't ask to be in this fight."

"They never do" Steve said

"Well it's our job to protect them, so let's bloody get on with it" Raven said before he turned and fired at several groups of soldiers.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14 - Avengers assemble part 2

After disposing of another group of soldiers, Raven looks up in time to see Thor use an entire building as a lightning rod, lightning blasted from Thor's hammer and destroyed several chariots and destroy a leviathan.

Raven grinned before turning around and shooting lightning at some chariots that were flying overhead. Raven flew into the sky and flew towards some more chariots, firing as he did so.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the hellicarrier, Fury was watching everything using shield's monitoring systems. He couldn't help but be horrified at all the damage caused by these aliens. Though he was also impressed by all of the avengers. Romanoff and Barton were as brilliant as always, Cap and Thor were truly living up to the legends around them and Stark was demonstrating how brilliant he and his suit was.

There was also Raven, it appeared that he was the one that was directing the team. The team were listening to him, that was good. Though it did worry him a little, he couldn't help but think that if there was ever a reason to chose, the team would chose Raven over himself. Raven had befriended Barton and he was in a relationship with Romanoff, he had been war buddies with Captain America.

Stark was a bit of a rebel so he probably wouldn't mind going with Raven, Thor has no obligations to shield and would likely see Raven as a fellow warrior who deserves his respect. It was clear that at least most of the team were more loyal to Raven than they were to him.

Though, that didn't bother him as much as it would've a few days ago. He had put his trust in Raven, he trusted him to do the right thing.

"Sir" Maria Coulson walked up to him "the council is on"

Fury resisted the urge to groan, it appeared that today he would be dealing with alien invasions and politics. Both things he absolutely hated.

* * *

"Stark, you've got a lot of strays on your tail" Barton pointed out as he took out several Chitauri chariots with well aimed arrows

"Just...trying to keep them off the street" Tony replied as he was being chased by several chariots

"Well they can't bank turn a damn" Hawkeye said as he shot another arrow and took out another chariot "find a tight corner"

"I will roger that" Tony replied as he flew slightly faster, Barton took out one chariot from behind him just before Tony shot another. Tony began flying lower and making more sudden turns, a little while later he was no longer being chased as the soldiers had crashed into various buildings. "Well that worked, what else you got for me?"

"Thor is taking down a squadron down on six"

"And he didn't invite me" Stark staid before he flew towards Thor's location

"Try and keep up Stark" Raven said as he flew past Tony

"Bring it" Tony smirked as he sped up after Raven, the two began blasting and taking out various Chitauri chariots.

"Whoa!" A voice shouted, Raven turned to see Natasha flying on the back of a Chitauri chariot, she had currently latched herself on to the back of the driver and was steering it by using him.

"Nat? What the hell are you doing?" Raven asked

"Trying to steer" Nat replied just as she narrowly avoided a blast from the chariot behind her, Raven quickly acted and blasted the chariot away

"What are you..." Raven asked only to be interrupted when a soldier blasted him in the shoulder, Raven was thrown of course and crashed against a Chitauri chariot. The chariot was destroyed but Raven was thrown back and crashed into a building window, he smashed through the window and landed on a desk that collapsed under his weight. "Ow" Raven groaned as he stood up, ignoring the screams and gasps of surprise and shock from the civilians in the building.

"Dude are you alright?" One civilian asked

"I've been better" Raven stood up, already feeling his back beginning to heal "excuse me" Ravens said before he ran and jumped out a window before he flew straight back into the fight.

Raven flew around, blasting several Chitauri soldiers with a variety of spells from stunners to killing curses. His eyes locked onto a group of Chitauri soldiers heading towards a building with a giant crane on it...yeah, that was probably not good. Raven sped up and managed to take a few of them out, but he didn't get to them in time to stop two chariots from blasting the bottom of the crane, though Raven made up for it with a blood boiling and organ shrivelling curse that expertly hit the drivers and caused the chariots to go down.

The crane creaked and began falling, this wasn't good, especially when you consider how big the crane is. If that fell it could easily cause tons of damage and kill many people. Raven quickly got to work repairing the damage before the crane could start falling. Unfortunately, the chariots that were arriving seemed to disagree with Raven's goal of stopping it from falling.

"Hey guys" Raven said "I could use someone to cover me, I will take anyone right now"

"I am here!" Thor said as he flew up to Raven

"Thor, watch my back while I repair this" Raven ordered, Thor nodded and began battling away the Chitauri while Raven repaired the crane, a few seconds later it was done. "Thank you" Raven said to Thor "you go check on Cap, he may need your help"

"Very well, good luck" Thor flew off

Raven flew into the opposite direction, he took out several chariots right when he saw a leviathan heading towards him. He prepared to take action against it when it exploded, it was only his eagle like vision that allowed him to see Stark fall out of the explosion. Raven chased after Stark and caught him before he crash landed on the floor.

"Thanks" Tony said as Raven lowered him down

"You're welcome" Raven said before he flew off in another direction and resumed the fight. Several Chitauri chariots flew towards him "this is going to be a long day" Raven groaned before he sped up

* * *

"Sir! We have a bird in motion!" Hill said in an alarmed voice as she noticed a jet preparing to launch "Anyone on the deck? We have a rouge bird! We need to shut it down, repeat, take off is not authorised."

Hill couldn't believe this, she had heard the Fury arguing with the council earlier about launching a nuke to stop the alien invasion. She was horrified when she had heard that the council wanted to basically kill New York in order to stop the invasion.

And now they had ignored his refusal and were sending one anyway!

She turned only to find that Fury had gone, she looked on the camera feed and saw Fury had run up to the launch bay with a rocket launcher. He shot a rocket at the jet and took it out, unfortunately he wasn't able to stop the second jet that flew off.

* * *

"Are you two okay?" Raven asked as he landed in front of Steve and Thor

"Why? Are you tired?" Steve grinned, never one to admit to being afraid and never one to back out of a fight.

"They keep on coming" Thor said

"You're right" Raven nodded as he spotted one Chitauri soldier that appeared to be struggling to get up "Hmm" Raven hit it with a body bind "you two cover me" Raven said as he turned the soldier over on to his back

"What are you doing?" Steve asked

"I'm going to try and read it's mind" Raven answered

"You can read minds?" Thor asked

"Yes, but I don't know how it's mind works" Raven replied "best case scenario nothing happens to me and I learn a lot"

"What's the worst case?" Steve asked, not entirely sure if he wanted to know

"It can break my mind" Raven answered "if it does then you will need to cover me while I heal up" Raven stared into the Chitauri soldier's eyes, he watched as the knowledge flashed into his brain, a few seconds later he withdrew. "Hive mind" He whispered

"What?" Steve asked

"Hive mind" Raven repeated "they have a hive mind, take out the mothership and then they all die"

"Isn't the mothership in there?" Steve pointed to the portal in the sky

"Where else would it be?" Raven asked sarcastically

"Raven!" Fury's voice echoed in his ear piece "We have a missile heading straight for the city"

"What?! A missile?! How long do we have?!"

"Three minutes, the payload could wipe out midtown"

"I'm on it" Stark's voice replied "I'll redirect it into the portal"

"Stark no! I'll do it!" Raven said but he had already spotted Stark flying towards the missile

"I can close it" Natasha spoke into her communication device as she stood on top of Stark tower with Loki's sceptre, thanks to Doctor Selvig she was able to realise that the sceptre was the only thing capable of breaking though the barrier that was protecting the portal "does anyone copy? I can close it"

"No, not yet" Raven replied "wait for my signal"

"Alright"

"No, listen to me. I am about to do something really stupid and dangerous and you need to trust me and wait for my signal"

"Harry? What are you..."

"Nat" Raven interrupted "you need to trust me and wait for my signal"

"Okay but you'll be fine right?" She asked, worry evident in her voice

"I promise" Raven said, he then turned to Steve and Thor "I'm about to do something stupid but don't worry, I'll survive" Before they could ask he flew away.

* * *

Stark flew after the missile, he was seconds away from touching the missile when he felt himself being blasted away. He quickly righted himself and prepared to fire when he saw it was not a Chitauri soldier, it was in fact Raven.

"What are you doing?!" Stark demanded

"Saving the world" Raven said before he flew after the missile, he grabbed it from beneath and began guiding it.

"Raven! Stop!" Stark shouted as he fly by him, Stark didn't dare try and blast him away or shove him off in case he damaged the missile "You can't do this!"

"Better me than you!" Raven shouted back

"You'll die!"

"I won't!" Raven shouted

"That's a nuke! And you're about to take it into an alien portal! You will die!"

"I won't!"

"How do you know?!"

"Because I've been trying to kill myself since I was seven!" Raven roared, surprising Stark, not just with his words but also how he was acting. Stark had only ever two sides of Raven, the jokey side and the serious side that he used when he started leading them in this bloody battle. Raven aimed one hand at Stark and banished him away, Stark flew backwards and just managed to stay in the air but his heart was still pounding as he watched Raven take that nuke and fly upwards towards the portal. Raven increased the speed, using his magic to add more power.

"Natasha!" Raven called "Wait twenty seconds then close it"

"Harry! What are you..."

"Just trust me and do it! I'll come back I promise! Just do it! Fifteen seconds!" Raven stopped talking just as he entered the portal.

As soon as he flew in his eyes landed on the army of Chitauri that were scattered all around him, he saw millions of chariots, hundreds of leviathan but he managed to spot his target. The biggest ship of all, the mother ship. Raven held his breath, his face was getting cold, he was slowly losing consciousness. Just because he couldn't die, didn't mean he didn't have to breath. He could pass out, choke but he could not die. Raven pushed the nuke at them, he realised that in a few seconds he would lose in his battle to stay awake.

His body slowly began descending, returning towards the portal. The portal began closing, in a few seconds he could be on the other side of the portal or stuck here, the nuke would destroy his body then his body would regrow into what it was and he would spend a long time suffering the pains of being stuck in space until he was either captured or someone found him. As you can see he was very much hoping for the former. The portal was getting thinner, and thinner, Harry's body was getting closer.

The portal decreased into the size of a truck, it then got shorter, it was soon the size of a small boat. Then...it closed.

He hadn't made it.

'Sorry Nat' He thought to himself as he slowly lost consciousness 'I'm sorry. I will come back Nat. I will come back' Harry vowed before his eyes closed

* * *

Tears dripped down Natasha's face after she watched the portal close, she had hoped, prayed for Harry to come back. She held onto a hope that he would return, even when the Portal was nearly closed, she hoped that he would make it out at the last moment.

"He...didn't make it" Steve's voice echoed in the ears of all the avengers.

Hawkeye looked at the portal with disbelief, having not yet processed Harry's failed attempt to get back. Thor felt saddened by the lost of Raven, he had only known the man for a short while but Thor felt that the wizard had earned his respect. Not just because of his power on the battlefield, but also because of his leadership, wisdom and desire to save the innocent. Hulk wasn't quite sure how to react, he felt two different emotions. One of which was anger, the other was sadness, the former was not as powerful as the other in this case.

Steve looked where the portal used to be, he couldn't believe it, he didn't want to believe it. He had just lost Harry, the only friend he had left. Bucky was gone, so were his other comrades, Harry was all that he had left and now he was gone.

Stark wasn't much better, he looked at the spot where the portal dissepeared, hoping he could will it into opening back up. Raven, the wizard who helped him and Yinsen escape that cave, had just stopped him from going up into that. It was supposed to be him that went up into that portal, now...now Raven had died for him. The man was a hero, he not only saved New York but also sacrificed himself. But Tony couldn't help the voices that kept whispering 'it should've been me', they echoed in his head again and again.

"Oh god" Natasha whispered into her hands

"I'm sorry" Selvig whispered from besides her, he too felt saddened by the loss of Raven. Not because he knew him, but because the man died a hero, protecting a world that he had endangered. Yes he was mind controlled by Loki but he was still the one who made the wretched portal. "I am..." Selvig stopped when the he and Natasha heard something land behind them. The two turned to see what it was.

"Harry?!" Natasha exclaimed as she rushed over to his body "Raven is back!" She yelled into he rear piece "Raven is here!" Natasha quickly knelt down next to him and removed his mask and lowered his hood, she checked to see if he was breathing and she was undeniably glad that he was. "Harry! Harry wake up!" She tried shaking him so he would wake up

"Amazing" Selvig tried walking closer only for him to be pushed back by an invisible force and landed on his back

"Romanoff!" Stark said as he landed next to her "Is he alright?!"

"He's fine but he's unconscious" Romanoff said "don't get too close"

"Why?" Stark frowned

"Because Selvig tried the same thing and he ended up on his back" She gestured with her head to Selvig who was trying to stand up. Stark aimed his hand at Selvig "wait Stark, he's fine. He's not being controlled anymore"

"If you say so" Stark looked like he doubted her but lowered his hand, he gingerly took a few steps towards Raven "nothing happened"

"Maybe it's his magic" Romanoff theorised "maybe it's protecting him"

"You mean it like a security system?" Tony asked

"Yeah" Natasha nodded "I think it thought that Selvig was a threat and tried to keep him away"

"Is Harry alright?!" Steve asked just as Thor flew them both to the top of Stark tower, Natasha was about to answer when a roar was heard, Hulk landed on top of the building with Hawkeye on top of his back

"Never again" Hawkeye shivered as he slid off the Hulk "I am not doing that again. How's Harry?"

"He's alive" Natasha smiled

"But I thought the portal had closed" Thor replied

"It did but he can teleport" Steve responded

"I don't think he did, at least not intentionally" Natasha replied "he was unconscious when he landed here. I think it might have to do with his magic"

"His magic?"

"Romanoff thinks that his magic is alive" Stark said, looking thoughtful as his visor opened to reveal his face "it...could be possible that the magic is sentient. Dr Selvig tried to get close and was pushed back, the magic probably considered him a threat and kept him from getting close. But I think we should be fine then, if it believes that we're Harry's friends and won't harm him. Now, I know he has a healing factor so I think he'll probably be alright physically. We just need to wake him up"

"Well how are we..." Hawkeye was interrupted by Hulk roaring at Harry. Harry let out a startled gasp as he jumped back into consciousness

"What the hell!?" Harry demanded as he sat up, he was a second from going into combat mode when he saw he was surrounded by the avengers "What happened?!" Any further response was cut off by wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling him into a very passionate kiss.

"Aw how cute" Stark smiled, only for Barton to slap him on the back of the head for interrupting.

"What the hell were you thinking?!" Natasha demanded after releasing him

"Primarily along the lines the lines of 'this nuke would look brilliant next to some aliens'" Harry replied

"You could've died!"

"Can't die" Harry shook his head

"You could've..."

"No" Harry cut her off "listen...I literally cannot die. I am immortal"

"What?" She whispered

"Immortal?" Tony asked, beating Steve by a second

"You've seen me get filled with bullets" Harry said to Stark then he looked around at the rest of them "and you know that I've been around since at least World War two despite not looking older than twenty one. Steve was frozen in ice, me...I'm immortal. I literally cannot die. You could chop my head off and I would still live"

"That thing you said..." Stark spoke slowly "about you know..."

"There are worse things than death Stark" Harry cut him off "plenty worse than death and I've experienced things that would make many people want to kill themselves. Once I realised it was pointless I decided to at least be useful, protect people, I figured that there was a reason for me staying alive. Now...wait a sec...where's Loki?"

"Sir, Loki is currently in the penthouse" Jarvis informed Tony

"Penthouse" Stark said as he pointed to the penthouse

"Let's secure him then" Harry said as Natasha helped him up, the Avengers nodded. They gave Harry one last look before walking off

"We will be talking about this later" Natasha whispered to Harry, it was obvious it wasn't a request.

"Fine" Harry sighed "I promise we'll talk, just later yeah?"

"Good" She agreed and the two walked off after the avengers with Natasha's arm around Harry's waist while he had his own around her shoulders "you do realise that you are going to have to pull off one hell of a first date to make me forgive you for worrying me?"

"That sounds like a challenge" Harry grinned "and your challenge is gladly accepted"

* * *

The Avengers all arrived inside Stark's penthouse, Loki had crawled out of hole that was suspiciously Loki shaped, he was trying to get back to his feet when he realised that the avengers were behind him. He looked back, his face had various cuts on it.

The Avengers stood in front of him, they were all ready for a fight. Thor had his hammer, Steve had his shield, Hulk growled at him, Tony stood ready with his armour, Natasha held the sceptre while Harry aimed his hand at Loki, ready to fire off a spell. Clint had an arrow aimed at Loki and was ready to fire the second Loki tried anything.

"If it's all the same to you..." Loki said as he looked at them "I'll have that drink now"

* * *

A.N: Hi guys, hope you liked the chapter. Just want to address a few things.

Firstly I know some people mentioned how the story is pretty much following the MCU canon, that's because my changes so far have only been little ones. My more major changes will be later in the story, roughly around Civil war/end of Avengers Age of Ultron so please just hold on until then.

Second of all, I don't know what the reactions will be concerning Harry taking the nuke instead of Tony. My justification for that is rather simple, in this story, Harry can fly and he can't die. That makes him tons better to take the nuke instead of Tony. Plus it's pretty well known that Harry is willing to sacrifice himself for others, I mean the dude took a killing curse from Voldemort just to protect other people in the canon story. So to me at least, it makes sense that Harry wouldn't let Tony take the nuke when he could do it himself.

Also I want to point out that I am at least trying to please everyone, however the problem is many people have different opinions. For example some might say that I am just having Harry do everything, others might say they liked it, so all I'm going to say is I'm sorry if you don't like what I've done but I can't please everyone so please be a little understanding.

Now, thanks again to everyone who read this chapter, the next chapter will be the aftermath of the battle and continue right where this one left off. Also (spoiler) Harry will not be happy with the council (end spoiler). Thanks again, hope you enjoyed the chapter and feel free to leave a review.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15 -

"I'll have that drink now" Loki said, referencing Stark's earlier offer of a drink.

"We could always drown you" Harry offered.

"Can I just shoot him?" Hawkeye asked hopefully.

"Raven" Thor interrupted and Hawkeye groaned as he realised his chance to shoot Loki had probably gone. "I know Loki has caused a lot of harm but..."

"Yes, yes" Harry cut him off "I had promised you could have him and I am a man of my word. We'll restrain him for now and you can take him with you when you leave."

"Thank you" Thor said appreciatively as he smiled at Harry.

"The mighty Thor turned into a lapdog by a wizard" Loki sneered.

"Yeah well...hold on...why is there a Loki shaped hole in the floor?" Harry asked as he looked around, he noticed Loki glance at Hulk. Harry looked at Hulk who grinned and looked proud if anything "Nice job big guy"

"Hmm" Hulk grunted "Hulk like bird man" Hulk patted Harry on the back, though for Harry it felt like ten people were trying to push him at the same time, fortunately he managed to stay standing.

"Thanks" Harry said before he turned to Loki "what were you saying again? Because I stopped paying attention the second you started talking"

"You think you're all high and mighty?" Loki sneered again, Harry felt like Loki was somehow trying to channel Draco Malfoy from another universe "You're magic is nowhere near as skilful as my own, you second rate..."

"In case you have forgotten, the wizard is the one standing while you're on the ground" Natasha said in defence of Harry.

"Do not speak to me like that mortal, I am Loki, you are merely a red-headed whore who..." Loki was cut off as he suddenly found himself thrown up, he bounced off the ceiling and crashed down on the floor. At the same time Natasha found herself pushed towards Harry until her back was against his chest.

"Oops" Harry blurted out "damn, my magic is playing up"

"I was right!" Natasha said proudly as she grinned at Tony who rolled his eyes.

"Right about what?" Harry asked

"How dare you?!" Loki interrupted as he sat up "I am Loki..." Loki took about a minute to realise that no sound was coming out of his mouth. He glared at Harry.

"I didn't even do it that time" Harry grinned "give us a sec guys, I just need to get my magic under control" Harry closed his eyes and concentrated for several seconds before he opened them "yeah, that'll be good for now." Harry waved his hand and wrapped Loki in chains "These are unbreakable chains" Harry informed Loki "if you don't know what that means then Merlin help because you are an idiot. So, right about what?" He added the last part to Natasha.

"Romanoff thinks that you're magic is sentient" Steve answered on her behalf "she thinks that's what brought you back after you were stuck on the other side of that portal"

"Well" Harry thought about it "I think she's right"

"Is that because she's right or because she looks good in black?" Tony asked his expression was innocent though his voice was teasing.

"It's because she's probably right, but she does look damn good in black" Harry said as he looked Natasha up and down and gave her a wink, he then turned to the rest of the Avengers "when I was a child my magic used to act out when I was emotional. Like one time a teacher was yelling at me and I accidently turned her hair blue, another time some bullies were chasing me and I somehow ended up on a roof. It's possible that my magic reacted to my emotions and brought me back here"

"I'm glad it did" Steve said as he placed a hand on Harry's shoulders "you did good out there today"

"Thanks but I wasn't the only one out there" Harry replied "you all did your jobs brilliantly, you protected, you defended and you saved many people today. Barton, Romanoff, you didn't have any powers or armour yet you still went out and showed skill and teamwork is valuable, Thor and Steve, you guys are both the stuff of legends and you lived up to them. Tony..."

"Yes?" Tony asked with a smile.

"You're a dick" Harry said and Tony's smile turned into a frown "but I suppose that you're not a total dick."

"Thanks" Tony's face had a smile again.

"Just mostly a dick" Harry added

"You've got to stop doing that" Tony said as the smile dropped again.

"Fine" Harry sighed "you were pretty good, you've shown intelligence and bravery and you put your life on the line. You're a hero, never forget that, no matter what anyone says"

"I knew you liked me" Tony grinned while Harry rolled his eyes

"Yeah well..." Harry stopped when he caught sight of the city from outside of the window "damn, that's a lot of damage"

"Yes, I can only apologise" Thor said

"It wasn't your fault" Harry said a he waved his hand and Tony's apartment fixed itself, the glass windows were fixed, the hole in the floor was no longer there and the whole place looked exactly like it was before the alien invasion."

"Awesome" Tony said as he looked around the apartment "oh I've got to have you work for me, you know how much cooler you'd make everything? And think of the money we could make."

"Can you guys deal with Loki?" Harry asked, ignoring Stark.

"Yes" Thor nodded.

"What about you?" Hawkeye asked.

"I'm going to go and try and repair the city, or at least as much of it as I can." Harry said, he then turned to Natasha "I just..."

"Shush, I know" She smiled "go be a hero, we'll talk later."

"Yep" Harry kissed her on the lips before he put his mask on and pulled his hood up, he then teleported out of the room.

"So cute, so the spider and the bird eh?" Tony asked Romanoff.

"Jealous Stark?" Romanoff raised an eyebrow.

"Nah" Tony laughed "I've got my own redhead, speaking of, I should probably give her a call"

* * *

"Oh Merlin" Harry groaned as he dropped on to his sofa, his clothes shifting into a pair of pyjama bottoms. The top half of his body was naked while he allowed his bare feet to rest comfortably on the warm carpet. He had spent hours doing his best to repair the city, he didn't repair all of the damage but he did do as much as possible. His main focus was on making sure to get rid of all of the alien tech. He didn't really think it would be a good idea to just leave it for all people to mess with.

He wished he could trust the people not to do something stupid with it. The problem is he knew they were pretty much guaranteed to do something stupid with it.

Harry had turned a lot of the alien stuff into portkeys, his magic could remember where he was when he was on the other side of the portal. Anything he couldn't burn or get rid of quickly, he portkeyed back there. He had to take a few potions to keep his energy up but he managed to do it. Getting rid of the leviathans took a lot of energy, though he felt lucky there was only a few of them.

Now he was back home, he was going to maybe watch an hour or two of TV then he was going to go sleep. After all he had to talk to Fury about maiming whichever idiot decided to send that nuke, he knew it wasn't Fury. Fury, despite all his faults, wouldn't be one to even suggest nuking an entire city. Someone was going to pay, and he'd be there to collect.

Knock, knock.

"Harry" Natasha's voice came from outside the doorway "can I come in?"

"Nat?" Harry stood up and rushed over to the door, he opened it and found Nat standing in the doorway. She was still wearing her same outfit from the battle, but she had a grey jacket on to make it look more normal.

"Hi" She gave him a small smile "can I come in?"

"Yeah" Harry nodded and let her in. He closed the door once she was inside. "I guess I should probably put on a shirt" He said as he remembered he was currently shirtless

"I'm not complaining" Natasha grinned as her eyes landed on him, looking him up and down. "In fact I wouldn't mind you staying like that"

"I can see that" Harry smiled "how come you're still in your 'work clothes'?" Harry asked

"Well" Natasha said as she took off her jacket "I didn't really get much time to change. I was going to go home and change but I wanted to see you first"

"And I'm honoured" Harry said with a dramatic bow as she and him both sat down on the sofa "so what's up Nat?"

"I just wanted to talk if that's alright with you"

"Sure" Harry nodded and gave her his full attention "what do you want to talk about?"

"First off, I just want to say you were brilliant today"

"Thanks, so were you"

"Well" Natasha rolled her eyes "I wasn't much help compared to you"

"Doesn't mean you weren't any help at all" Harry responded "we had a god of thunder, a super soldier, a man in a suit of armour and an immortal wizard on the team. You know what else we had? We had you and Barton, the two of you were there proving that it's not just the fancy gadgets that make a hero. You took out your fair share of aliens, both of you did. Barton's aim and his eyes were valuable today, so was your brains. You worked out how to close the portal and you did exactly what I told you to do. Most people would crumble under pressure, run away, most can't handle non-powered human thieves and you were there fighting aliens. Face it Nat, you're a badass"

"You know just want I want to hear don't you?" She smiled at him

"I know what you need to hear, and in this case it was the truth." Harry smiled back "Are you alright by the way? No permanent injuries or anything?"

"Just a few bruises and cuts"

"Let's fix that" Harry waved a hand and her body tingled as she felt her bruises heal along with her cuts.

"Thanks"

"Anytime. What about everyone else? Nobody is hurt are they?"

"Nah, Barton's a bit annoyed at not being able to shoot Loki in the eye but apart from that, we're all fine"

"That's nice"

"By the way, Stark has invited us both to a party"

"Party?" Harry raised an eyebrow.

"He's inviting the whole team." Natasha replied "Are you going to come?"

"Not like I have anything better to do" Harry shrugged "though I will have to try and fit it around my meeting with the idiots who sent that nuke at New York. I know it wasn't Fury"

"If I had to guess I would say it as the 'World Security Council', they're Fury's superiors"

"Probably" Harry nodded "they've pissed me off so I'm going to make sure they pay"

"I almost pity them" She smirked

"Don't, if that nuke hit then not only would a city be killed, but so would you"

"Me?"

"You're a strong woman Nat, I know that. But I've stopped caring for people as individuals for a long time. Then you worked your way into my life, and now I care. And I would do anything for those I care about" Harry said as he looked her in the eye, his bright and emerald shade of green meeting her darker shade. Silence reigned for several seconds.

Natasha leaned forwards, she placed her lips against his own, her hands on the side of his head. One of his hands ended up resting on the small of her back while the other gently stroked her thigh. Eventually they broke off.

"Harry" Natasha said.

"Yeah?"

"Do you want to do it?"

"Nat...we've just been in an alien battle and we're emotional...I don't want you to regret..." Natasha cut him off with another kiss.

"I won't regret anything" She said in a determined voice "I've mastered my emotions a long time ago. This...this is because I want to do it, the question is if you want to?"

"You're brilliant" He couldn't help but smile "did you know that?"

"I've been told a few times" She smirked.

"Expect to be told a few more" He said as he pulled her into another kiss, this one wasn't slow nor was it painful, it was passionate and emotional. Natasha straddled his lap and the two continued for several minutes, Harry's hands had wondered down from her back and grabbed a handful of her bum.

"Someone's feeling adventurous" She said in a husky voice between kissing.

"Yeah well I think you enjoy it" Harry grinned back in the same voice.

"And if I do?" She said with a challenging yet seductive tone.

"I think you'd enjoy it more from the bedroom" Harry said as he locked lips with her again, he stood up now, holding her by the bum as her arms wrapped around his neck and her legs around his waist. He walked towards the bedroom, carrying her as he did so. Eventually he got to the bed, he placed her on the bed as he got on top of her. "Are you ready?" He asked. She responded by flipping her over so she was on top of him and straddling him.

"I have a better question" She whispered as one hand went behind his neck and the other traced along his chest "are you ready?"

"Fuck yes!"

* * *

"Captain America saved my life" One waitress said on one of the various news channels that were talking about the battle of New York.

"They were amazing" A police officer said on a different channel.

"They saved my dads life" A girl said on another channel.

"They were amazing, totally spectacular!"

"I still can't believe it happened"

"It was chaos, it was like fire and destruction raining down on us"

"I saw Iron Man and this one guy with a bird symbol flying around"

"This guy, with the bird symbol on his chest, he starts flying around and waving his hands and everything starts fixing itself. It was like magic!"

"I couldn't believe it, he not only fights for us but he also goes around spending hours trying to clean up. If other people were half as dedicated to helping each other than the world would be a much better place"

"He was like a guardian angel"

"I think his name is Raven"

"I don't know where they've gone, I don't know who they are, but thank you. All of you"

"They're calling themselves the Avengers."

"Wherever the Avengers have gone, you have our thanks"

Fury muted the screens, his face right now could only be descried as smug. After listening to everyone doubt him, he had finally proven them wrong. The Avenger's weren't just a possibility now, they existed and they worked together. Raven held them together, he not only kept them together but he also leaded them into victory. His plan worked, and everyone knows it. He turned to look at the screens showing the world security council.

"Where are the Avengers?" Gideon Malick asked.

"I'm not currently tracking their whereabouts" Fury replied "I think after all they've done, they've earned a leave of absence."

"And the tesseract?" Councilwoman Hawley questioned Fury with a slightly hopeful voice, one that Fury could see right though easily. He knew they still wanted the tesseract so they could build weapons, fat chance of that happening now.

"It is right where it belongs," Fury answered "out of our reach"

"That was not your call" Malick said, trying and failing to hide his disappointment and anger from Fury.

"I didn't make it, I just didn't argue with the god who did."

"So you let it take it and the war criminal Loki who should be answering for his crimes?" Malick asked with a touch of disbelief.

"Oh I wouldn't worry about that" Fury smirked, though it vanished near instantly "there are things you may have to worry about. Things that concern you all."

"And what would that be?" Councilwoman Hawley asked.

"From what I understand, you have completely and utterly pissed off Raven" Fury replied.

"Raven? Isn't he that sorcerer?"

"Wizard" Fury corrected her "dangerous wizard. A dangerous wizard who was battling as part of the Avengers, he was also the one who took that nuke you sent up into that giant portal."

"He works for shield, you control him" Malick reminded Fury

"Please" Fury snorted "I wish I controlled him, but I don't. He doesn't even work for shield, he is just a consultant. In his eyes, you sent a nuke that nearly killed him and his friends, you've committed a crime and you'll have to pay for it."

"If you cannot control the man then just arrest him" Councilwoman Hawley said as if it was an problem with an obvious answer, which to her it was.

"You think shield is capable of holding him?" Fury raised an eyebrow "Not only can he fly, teleport and pretty much blast his way out of any cell we put him in, he is also friends with Iron Man, Captain America and the god of thunder himself. He is not someone we want to mess with. He was and is the best shield has to offer, whenever we had a mission that was too difficult to risk regular agents on we sent him. He may very well be one of, if not the most dangerous person alive. I've seen him get filled with bullets and walk it off like it was nothing. You have all made a very powerful enemy. Though he is willing to compromise."

"Compromise?"

"Yes" Fury nodded "he had sent me a message earlier, he said 'Fury, I won't kill them but if you don't get them to resign then I will hurt them'"

"Is that a threat?!" Malick demanded.

"No" Fury shook his head "it's a warning. He will come after you if you refuse to resign."

"We have worked too hard to achieve our positions and we will not lose them now!"

"That's fine with me" Fury shrugged "I just have to warn you. I will keep an eye out for when you resign."

"I just said we won't be resigning"

"Repeat that sentence to me after he get's through with you"

"I don't think you fully understand what you're doing Director Fury" Councilwoman Hawley frowned "letting the Avengers lose on this world, they are uncontained and they are dangerous."

"Exactly, and the whole world knows it. EVERY world knows it."

"Was that the point of this director? A statement?" Malick asked

"No" Fury shook his head "a promise." He turned and began walking away "Say hi to Raven for me" He said over his shoulder before walking out.

* * *

"Hello Malick" A voice said right after Gideon Malick ended his call, he was about to turn around when suddenly ropes ties him to his chair. His chair spun around and he found Raven standing in front of him. He looked quite an intimidating site when viewed up close. "Don't bother calling for help, all of your security systems are disabled and your guards are currently asleep."

"W...what do you want?!" Malick demanded, trying to sound brave.

"You see, when a man has nothing to lose, that's when he's most dangerous. That applies to me, or at least it used to but now I have something to lose. You're little nuke would've cost me not only my friends, but also New York city. And after losing so much...I'm not in a real hurry to lose more"

"What do you want?!"

"I want your resignation and once I'm done with you then I'll be off to go visit your buddies."

"I...I've worked too hard to get this job...I can't just resign"

"I was hoping you'd say that" Raven replied with a glint in his eye and an expression that told Malick that Raven was smiling under his mask "I was really hoping you'd say that."

That night, the members of the world council responsible for the nuke all handed in their resignation. At the end of the night Fury was sitting in his desk with a smug expression, he knocked back a glass of alcohol right before the words 'I told you so' came out of his mouth.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16 -

_"Mr Potter, where is your date?" Professor McGonagall asked._

_Harry was currently standing out side the hall with the other champions, he, Roger Davis and Cedric Diggory both wore black robes while Cedric's date, Cho Chang, wore a white floral dress. Victor Krum wore red while Fleur Delacour wore a silver dress. Hermione Granger, a surprise for Harry, was Krum's date and wore a pretty pink dress and had clearly gone through a lot of effort to make herself look good for the ball. _

_"She should be arriving any second Professor" Harry replied, he looked around and smile "ah there she is" Everyone turned to see Daphne Greengrass walking towards them. Her straight and beautiful blonde hair ended just past her shoulders, she wore green earrings and a stunning silver dress that made her look graceful and beautiful._

_"Miss Greengrass?" McGonagall blurted out with surprise._

_"Hello Harry" Daphne smiled and kissed Harry on the lips "you're looking brilliant"_

_"You're one to talk" Harry grinned as she roped her arm around his._

_"Daphne Greengrass is your date?!" Hermione blurted out in shock._

_"Well, it's natural for me to be his date seeing as I'm his girlfriend" Daphne said with a delicate shrug._

_"Girlfriend?! When did that happen?!"_

_"Who knows?" Harry said "Our love began the moment we were born, we were always destined for each other, the stars were in our favour, so were the gods. Magic itself supported our union, and I..."_

_"He asked after the ball announcement" Daphne cut him off._

_"I asked after the ball announcement" Harry nodded "and thanks for spoiling my fun" He added to Daphne ._

_"Anytime" She smiled._

* * *

"Hmm, this isn't so bad" Barton said as he sipped some of his drink. He looked around Stark's penthouse, taking in every detail. He and the other Avengers, apart from Natasha and Harry who hadn't arrived yet, were currently in Stark Tower for a private party with just them. The only members of the party who weren't avengers were Pepper Pots and Rhodey, both were invited by Stark. Everyone was wearing civilian clothes, even Thor.

"Sir" Jarvis voice echoed throughout the room "you have two more guests, Agent Romanoff and Raven have arrived."

"Great, send them up" Tony replied.

"I must say, your 'Jarvis' is very intriguing" Thor commented.

"Yeah, it is pretty impressive" Steve agreed.

"Thank you" Jarvis replied "you are both impressive as well". The elevator opened, Harry and Natasha walked in, both in civilian clothes, Nat had her arm around Harry's as they entered.

"Ah, Miss Romanoff, Raven" Stark said as he walked towards them.

"Stark" Harry nodded and shook Stark's hand "just call me Harry"

"Only if you call me Tony" Tony smiled "so glad you could make it"

"I'm sure" Romanoff said "let me guess, you want to ask him about his 'magic'"

"That obvious huh?" Tony grinned.

"Yeah" Harry and Natasha said at the same time, they then turned to each other with lifted eyebrows and a small smile.

"It's nice to meet you" Pepper said as she walked up to the pair and began shaking their hands "I am Pepper Potts. Tony's babysitter, personal assistant and girlfriend."

"You poor, poor soul" Harry said sympathetically.

"Hey!" Tony said while Pepper covered her mouth to muffle her laughter.

"Hi Harry" Steve said.

"Steve" Harry grinned "hi everyone"

"Hey guys" Baton said.

"Hello" Bruce nodded at them.

"Ah, the wizard" Thor smiled "it is good to see you again friend"

"Likewise" Harry said as he looked around, his eyes stopped on Rhodes "I'm sorry, you look familiar, have we met?"

"Yep" Rhodey smirked "the last time we saw each other you jumped right out of my chopper. I am Colonel James Rhodes of the US Air force, I work as a liaison between Stark industries and the military. Oh, and I'm also War Machine, you have may have heard of me"

"Oh yeah, I remember you now" Harry smiled "though you look different from the last time I saw you...must be the hair"

"So magic man" Tony said as they all sat down "would you like a drink?"

"Sure" Harry waved his hand, a bottle and two cups flew towards him and all three hovered in front of him "Nat?" He offered.

"Sure" She smiled, the bottle began pouring itself into the two glasses, one glass moved into Natasha's hands while the other flew into Harry's just as the bottle slowly glided down onto the table.

"Whoa" Tony said while Rhodes and Pepper looked utterly shocked "that is awesome. What else can you do?"

"Lot's of stuff, like this" Harry waved his hand and red fireworks shot into the ceiling and popped above everyone.

"Nice trick, bit too much for kids though" Tony replied.

"Oh, you want the advanced stuff?" Harry said with a raised eyebrow.

"I want the advanced stuff" Tony nodded like an excited child.

"Fine" Harry stood up, a second later he was replaced by a black raven. Everyone watched with awe and amazement as the bird flew around the penthouse twice before landing back in the same spot and transforming into Harry "tada!" He grinned and spread his arms like a showman. The Avengers, Pepper and Rhodes all clapped for him, even though the last two were a little more slow in their clapping due to the utter shock of what just happened.

"Can you teach me that?!" Tony asked hopefully.

"No but I can transform you guys into animals if you want" Harry offered.

"Do it."

"Fine" Harry waved his hand and suddenly Pepper's head was replaced with that of a shark, much like Krum in the second task of the Triwizard tournament.

"Aargh!" Tony jumped back and fell off his seat. Harry laughed as he returned Pepper to normal, and she was normal despite being mildly dazed.

"That...was...an...experience" She said after shaking her head "Don't do that again" She added to Harry, though everyone could tell it was an order.

"Yes ma'am" Harry nodded and sent her a smile that would not be out of place on James Potter after a successful prank.

"You alright Stark?" Barton chuckled along with everyone else as Tony got back on to his seat.

"You all saw nothing" Tony said in a low voice.

"Aw, I'm sorry did I scare you?" Harry asked innocently

"Ha ha" Tony let out a small fake laugh "So I've got to ask, your magic, how does it work? Is it just energy?"

"Well" Harry's face turned thoughtful "there are tons of theories. Some have theorised that the magic comes from the earth, others believe that magic comes from other dimensions and witches and wizards are simply people who can channel it. Some believed it was a gift from god, I personally think that magic is energy, like you said but wizards and witches are simply born with it while muggles aren't."

"Muggles?" Rhodes asked

"Uh...non-magic folk" Harry answered "basically anyone who doesn't have magic. So by that logic, everyone apart from myself and Thor here are muggles. But anyway, as I was saying, while I think magic is an energy, I also believe that it's alive. When I was younger and my emotions were high I would accidently perform magic, that would be because my magic responded to my emotions and desires. For a lot of it, magic is about intent"

"Intent?" Steve asked

"Yeah" Harry nodded "for example, there's a spell called the killing curse. It's instant death if you're hit with it, if I wanted to really kill someone then my magic would respond to that and would kill them when I fired, but if I didn't then I'd probably just hurt them at worst."

"Killing curse? That's..." Tony seemed to be struggling to find a word "...interesting"

"Yeah but it's also forbidden on my world"

"You're world?" Pepper asked.

"Oh right, well seeing as we're a team I should probably tell you all, I'm from another world"

"You're an alien?" Rhodes blinked.

"No, I mean like another dimension or universe. In my original world there was a hidden race of witches and wizards and I was born into it" Harry began explaining "you see in my original world my parent died when I was one, I was sent to my muggle aunt and uncle. I didn't know I was a wizard until my eleventh birthday when I got an invitation to a wizarding school"

"A wizard school?" Rhodes and Tony blurted out in disbelief.

"Yeah, I was shocked too" Harry chuckled "thought it was a dream, but it's true. I went there for a good few years of my life."

"So how did this wizarding thing work?" Steve asked.

"Well, the wizarding world was hidden from the muggles. After being educated at wizarding world we had a choice, get a magical job or go and do your muggle education and get a muggle job. Most preferred to get a magical job. It was basically like a country hidden in another counter, even had our own government and everything."

"How did it work?" Thor asked

"Horribly" Harry answered immediately "it was a bunch of idiots leading a bunch of sheep"

"Sheep? I don't understand" Thor spoke, obviously confused "you were part of a race of sheep?"

"Not actual sheep" Harry held back a laugh, he didn't want to seem offensive, especially when dealing with the god of thunder "it means people who are easily persuaded and just believe what everyone else does or what ever is easy for them to believe. Anyway, enough about me, how are you all doing? I can imagine the battle was hard on all of us"

"It was not my first battle" Thor said "though it is regrettable that it was my brother on the enemy line"

"Well we don't get to chose our family" Harry smiled at him "the only thing we can do is our best with what we have to work with. You're strong, and I'm not just talking about your physical strength. You can get through this, I can't promise it'll be better. All I can say is do your best with what you have to work with, I can't promise everything will work out but you'll sleep better knowing you tried."

"Thank you" Thor smiled back "for your kinds words, you are truly wise."

"Nah, I'm just good at making things up on the spot" Harry grinned "what about you Steve?"

"Not my first battle either" Steve said before taking a sip of his drink "I'm just glad that we were there, otherwise things could have been a lot worse."

"Ha" Clint snorted "more than worse, we'd all be dead."

"Yeah" Steve nodded in agreement "but we survived, and that's the important part."

"Cap's right" Harry agreed "we saved lives and lived to tell the tale"

"Hey, hey..." Clint raised his hands in surrender "just saying. Truth be told, I think everything went good. I didn't get to put an arrow in Loki, sorry Thor, but apart from that it was alright. Not something I'd ever want to do again...but it was alright."

"Same" Natasha nodded "what about you Bruce?"

"I..." Bruce let out a deep breath "...am rather surprised that the army hasn't been knocking down the door trying to get to me"

"You're under shield protection now" Harry replied "they can't touch you as long as you're a member of the Avengers."

"That's good to know" Bruce gave him a small smile "and...you were right...about directing the Hulk. And maybe...maybe...you were right about him not being a monster"

"I told you" Harry smiled "I know monsters, and you're not one. You know, in my world we had werewolves..."

"Werewolves?" Came the voice of none other than Stark.

"As I was saying before I was rudely interrupted" Harry shot Tony a mild glare before turning back to Bruce "we had werewolves and everyone believed them to become mindless and evil beasts on the full moon so the majority of people stayed away from them. I knew a guy who was a werewolf, if you asked people then they'd say he was a monster...at least until he gave his life trying to make the world a better place. You're strong enough to be a monster, but like I said...the other guy is only a monster if you want him to be"

"Thank you" Bruce replied as he began thinking about Harry's words.

"You know, one day I'd like to sit you down and just check out your mind."

"Check out my mind?"

"Yeah, if you give me permission then I'd like to go into your mind. It's possible I could help you improve your situation with the Hulk."

"You think it's possible?" Bruce asked "What do you think you can do?"

"I don't know" Harry shrugged "at worst I'd do nothing, at best it'll maybe make the Hulk listen to you."

"You can read minds?" Pepper asked, looking a little worried.

"Don't worry" Harry laughed "I won't read your mind without permission. But yes, I can read minds. I prefer not to do it and I usually only do it with permission or when I think it's necessary. Anyway, I think that maybe I can work things out with the Hulk, or maybe I won't. It's up to you Bruce."

"I...I will think about it" Banner said as he began processing what he was just told.

"Tony?" Harry asked, waiting for Tony to put in his own opinion on the battle.

"I...guys...the battle was brutal" Tony said, looking much more serious than usual "people could have died, we could've died. Harry, you could've died...you could've died for me...for me and everyone."

"No" Harry shook his head "I couldn't have"

"What do you mean?" Rhodes asked, looking very confused "Didn't you carry a nuke up into an alien portal? Sounds like it was definitely possible for you to die"

"Nope" Harry shook his head again "I can't die."

"But it was a nuke and..."

"No" Harry cut him off "you don't understand, I cannot die. I literally cannot die"

"Are you saying you're immortal? Because it kind of sounds like you're saying you're immortal" Bruce said as everyone stared at Harry.

"That's because I am immortal" Harry nodded "and trust me...it's not all as awesome as people make it out to be."

"Sounds pretty awesome to me" Rhodes couldn't help but comment.

"Outlive all your loved ones, then talk to me about it being awesome" Harry couldn't help but reply "sorry" he said when he noticed the mood had gone worse "sorry about that. But anyway, Tony, you're not a soldier. Me and Cap are, we've both seen people try to die to save us. I reckon a few other people in this room might have had the same experience, remember Yinsen?"

"Yeah" Tony smiled "last I checked, he was going around the world and helping villages. I offered him a job at Stark industries but he refused."

"Yeah, well if you remember the cave then you remember that Yinsen was ready to die for you. That doesn't make you weaker, we both know you were ready to risk your life for the team and the city. You're not weak, you did the best you could. And that's all the matters."

"Yeah well I...thanks" Tony settled with a small smile, Harry could tell that the matter wasn't entirely finished but decided not to push for now.

"By the way, what are we planning to do with this?" Harry asked.

"What do you mean?" Natasha raised an eyebrow.

"I mean we are a team made of Earth's mightiest heroes" Harry gestured to himself and the whole team "we need to set some rules"

"Ah, must we?" Tony groaned

"Hey" Pepper slapped him on the shoulder "Harry is right"

"Why does it sound like you're going to be hearing that a lot?" Barton whispered to Tony who discreetly gave Barton the finger when Pepper looked away to sip her drink.

"You guy's should set up some rules" Pepper continued "people will be watching you, not just paparazzi, you guys are now big public figures. Some even more famous than before, you need to figure things out as soon as possible. For example, how is this team going to be run? Who's going to be in charge?"

"I think that Harry should be in charge" Steve said "you know what you're doing and you know your way round a fight, plus you know more about this time than I do."

"Agreed" Barton nodded

"I am also in agreement" Thor spoke after draining his glass and refilling it again "the wizard has proven to be a wise leader and a courageous warrior."

"The other guy seems to like you" Bruce said "and...I wouldn't mind following you"

"I'm in" Natasha smiled, everyone then turned to Tony.

"Great, mandatory participation" Tony mumbled before turning back to the Avengers "fine, fine, I'm alright with him being the leader." He sighed and rolled his eyes before taking another sip of his drink.

"You'll have to forgive him, Tony doesn't make much friends" Pepper smirked at Tony who sent her a small glare.

"Fine" Harry sighed "I will lead" It appeared that no matter where he went, people always looked up to him to lead them. When he was in school it started with the students of Hogwarts, and then even adults began obeying him. He was tempted to tell them to chose someone else, but he remembered Fury's words. And Daphne's words '_you have power and respect Harry, you could ignore it or use it for good, and we both know which option you'd prefer and which you'd chose_'.

"Alright, let's discuss rules then" Harry took a sip of his drink "Firstly, I think we need to focus on being a team, we did as well as we did in that battle because we were willing to work with each other. We'd be even better after some practise, a lot of us prefer working solo and that's fine, but on team missions we need to be able to work together like we've been doing it our whole lives. From now, if we do anything that will have an effect on the team then we discuss it with the team."

"So train together and make sure we do what's best for the team?" Steve summarised, Harry nodded "I'm fine with that"

"Good, any objections?" Harry asked everyone, when nobody objected he continued "I also think we need to discuss outside interference"

"What do you mean?" Rhodes asked.

"Well firstly many of us have jobs, Clint and Natasha work for Shield, me and Cap also basically work for shield though not in the same way. Tony has Stark industries and Thor has Asgard, Bruce doesn't have an extra job at the moment but that could change. Now while I have no objections to having jobs, I think we should make sure that they don't interfere with the team. For example, we don't go around blabbing secrets to other people. What happens between the team stays between the team. Everyone alright with that?" Again, everyone agreed. "Okay, let's talk about the government, I don't want them interfering in this."

"Hold up" Rhodes raised a hand to signal Harry to stop talking "what do you mean?"

"Look we have a good thing here" Harry said as he gestured to the team "we are more than capable of keeping each other in check. We don't need the government or politicians interfering in our business"

"But this is everybody's business" Rhodes objected

"They sent a nuke at us" Natasha reminded him "if it wasn't for us, there wouldn't be much people left to agree with you"

"And I understand that" Rhodes said "but wouldn't be much better for us to work with the government, I mean think about how it could..."

"No" Harry cut him off "there is no way we are working with them. I have had enough with idiots in charge on my old world and I am not about to deal with them on this world. If we bring in the politicians then I am leaving this team" Harry promised, shocking everyone.

"You can't be serious?" Rhodes looked at him with disbelief.

"Not only did they send a nuke at a city" Harry began "they also tried to turn the tesseract into a way for them to produce weapons of mass destruction."

"Yeah but..."

"Does it look like I'm done?" Harry cut Rhodes off "I was planning to tell you guys this later, but might as well be now. A very large amount of politicians and shield agent are being placed under arrest, that is if they haven't already been arrested"

"What are you talking about?" Barton asked with slightly widened eyes.

"After the world council sent the nuke, I went to 'pay them a visit'. Oh, don't worry I didn't kill them or anything" He added when he saw their faces "but when I did, I read through their minds. Guess what, you all heard of Hydra?" All but Thor nodded, Cap looked at Harry and was hoping that Harry was going to reveal something good even though he knew it was unlikely "Well they had infiltrated Shield and the government"

"You're joking" Steve let out a heavy breath as his jaw was pulled down slightly as his face lit up with disbelief, frustration and anger.

"No, I'm not" Harry shook his head "I read their minds, and I told Fury as much as I could get out. He's currently sweeping through everyone and everything that is even suspected of being involved with Hydra, he's already made a lot of arrests from what I'm hearing. In fact, Fury complained about how much extra work he has to do. So no, I don't trust governments, especially infiltrated ones."

"Yeah but..." Rhodes began to argue but was cut off by Pepper.

"Guys" Pepper interrupted "let's not make everything be about business and work, we've discussed enough for now and you discuss it some more later. Come on, we're celebrating"

"Fine" Harry smiled at her "thanks again for the invite" Harry said to Pepper and Tony.

"You are welcome" Pepper smiled back

"So" Tony spoke with the intention of bringing the conversation back to a more cheery setting "I have to ask, my dad told me this story once...is it true that you tricked a dude into believing that he was the president?"

"Ha" Steve let out a laugh "I remember that, he believe it for a good five minutes"

"Okay how'd you do it?!" Tony said, eager to learn.

"Well..." Harry laughed "it started with a rubber duck, three pints of milk, one bra and a bad karaoke singer."

* * *

A.N: Hey guys hope you enjoyed the chapter. I was going to go more into the whole Hydra thing, but I feel like I need to re-watch the winter soldier before I upload more. I also just want to thank people for being patient with me and waiting for the chapters, that's great for me because I do have a life (I'm surprised too).

Also T-Biggz, tell me your idea, I am currently writing another story when I'm not writing this but I already have two ideas for stories and am currently deciding which one to go with, if you give me your idea then I can't promise to write it but I might do.

I want to thank everyone for reading, hope you enjoyed the chapter and feel free to leave a review.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17 - The date, surprise return.

"Well that was fun" Harry said to the group as he stood up "I hope we can do it again."

"Deal" Tony smiled "as long as you promise to tell me more of your prank stories! You know what, you should come by and let me run some tests. I really want to learn more about how your 'magic' works."

"Nope" Harry shook his head "I have no problem with visiting but I am not going to be a guinea pig for you."

"Then come over and transform into something else," Tony said instantly "but seriously, can I please run some tests?"

"No" Harry repeated his previous answer.

"Why not?" Tony pouted.

"Because if you stick a needle in me then I am likely to stick a knife in you" Harry replied with a sweet smile, Tony felt a shiver go up his spine despite the smile, as did Steve. Both were willing to admit that Harry could be bloody scary when he wanted to be.

"And if I promise not to stick a needle in you?" Tony asked hopefully.

"You're still not experimenting on me Tony" Harry shook his head in amusement.

"Spoilsport" Tony mumbled.

"Behave" Pepper rolled her eyes and slapped Tony on the shoulder.

"Alright, I'm off now" Harry said. "It's getting late."

"Me too" Natasha nodded and stood up.

"It is getting late" Steve agreed with Harry as he checked his watch "I'll be going too"

"Same" Barton said as he stood up along with Steve.

"It was a brilliant party" Thor smiled as he took another drink "excellent stories and brilliant friends. If only we had better drinks" Thor added as he stared at the drink in his hand.

"Hey! The drink's are fine" Tony said defensively .

"It's probably fine for regular people" Harry interrupted before an argument could begin "but I think we might need stronger stuff for an Asgardian. Hmm, maybe I can get you some fire whiskey"

"Fire whiskey?" Thor asked curiously.

"It's a special type of alcohol, very strong" Harry answered "you'll love it."

"Can I have some too?" Tony asked.

"Is it safe?" Pepper asked "the last thing I need is Tony to get drunk on some sort of magical alcohol that makes him act funny?"

"He already acts funny" Harry rolled his eyes "and no, it's not harmful. Well...it is if you drink a lot, seeing as you're muggles. As a wizard my magic offers protections and it's harder for me to get drunk, so what would make a regular person pass out would make me feel like I have had a single cup."

"Cool" Tony said with a hint of jealousy.

"I think it's a good thing you can't drink as much" Rhodes said "if you could you would lose half of your fortune on drinking alone."

"Not half...just a quarter" Tony joked.

"I'm off" Harry chuckled, Tony reminded him a lot of Sirius. He thought that the two would get along really well.

"Alright see you guys" Tony said.

"Goodbye guys" Harry said as he walked out followed by Natasha, Steve, Barton and Thor.

"You mind dropping me off?" Natasha asked Harry.

"What, do I look like a cab?" Harry asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I promise to pay you for it" Natasha said as she leaned up to his eat and whispered a few things, judging by the raising of his eyebrows and widening of his eyes, they were good things.

"That works" Harry nodded quickly "that very much works".

"Whipped" Barton smirked, unfortunately for him Harry heard him.

"You can go home on your own" Harry said to Barton, causing his smirk to drop.

"Ah come on man, I'm sorry" He said apologetically "really, I'm sorry. Don't make me pay for a cab"

"Fine, Steve want me to teleport you too?" Harry asked.

"No thank you" Steve politely refused "I have a bike, I'll ride back."

"Alright fine"

"I shall see you again friends" Thor smiled before he left.

"Give us a sec Nat" Harry said before he grabbed Barton and teleported away, he returned a few seconds later with a smug grin. "Dropped Barton feet first in the toilet." He grinned.

"Not surprising" Steve shook his head with amusement "you never let anyone get away with insulting you. At least you didn't trick Barton into thinking he was the new vice president of America or something."

"No, I didn't do that" Harry let out a small laugh before a thoughtful expression came across his face "actually...nice plan for the future"

"Oh god" Steve groaned "I'm going to go before I end up giving hum more ideas. Goodbye guys" Steve waved as he walked away.

"By the way Nat" Harry said to Natasha "do you want to go on a date with me?"

"A date?" She asked.

"Yeah, I mean...if you want"

"Sure, I'd love to. But I expect to be spoiled, good food, a fun time, the works."

"Of course milady" Harry ginned and gave her a small bow "it would be a pleasure to take you out on the best date of your life."

"Someone sounds confident" She noted "have you been on many dates?"

"No" Harry shook his head "some one night stands and that's it. I haven't been on a date in ages"

"Who was the last person you went on a date with?" she asked. Harry was silent for several seconds.

"Daphne" He eventually answered.

* * *

_Harry and Daphne walked into the hall, behind the other champions. Everyone in the hall looked towards them. Cedric Diggory and Cho Chang got a lot of attention as Cedric was the 'true' Hogwarts's champion and Cho Chang was an incredibly pretty girl, which was enough of a reason for most people. Fleur Delacour and Roger Davis also got a lot of attention, as Fleur was a tournament champion and a veela to boot, meaning anything that could be attracted to girls would be attracted to her. Roger got attention because he was drooling when he looked at her._

_Victor Krum was used to the attention he got, he was a world famous quidditch star and being a tri-wizard champion had only added to his fame. Hermione Granger was definitely not used to the attention she was getting, she briefly wondered how Harry constantly put up with it. Many were people were surprised, a little while ago Hermione Granger was a buck-toothed and bushy haired girl, now she wore a beautiful blue dress and had her hair straight and up in a bun._

_Though most of the attention was directed towards Harry and his beautiful date. Daphne Greengrass was the prettiest and most wanted girl in Slytherin, she had refused and hexed several boys in the past when they had tried to ask her out. When it was time for the yule ball the boys in Slytherin took it as a challenge to finally be the one to break through her walls and get her to agree to be their date. They failed spectacularly and few, including Draco Malfoy, ended up in the hospital wing. _

_Harry Potter got plenty of attention due to being the fourth champion in the tournament, the famous 'boy-who-lived', defeater of Voldemort and only survivor of the killing curse. He was a celebrity before he even entered the wizarding world, when it was announced that he was the fourth champion, people hated him despite his constant claims that he didn't enter. But after the first task where he successfully outflew a dragon, he was back to being liked by everyone. And now he, the Gryffindor Golden boy had come in with Daphne Greengrass, a girl that was widely known as the ice-queen of Slytherin._

_Harry was definitely not impressed with the people in the school, the Slytherin's hating him was fine, they always did hate him. At least most of them. He expected it from them, Draco Malfoy making badges that said 'Potter stinks' was something Harry expected the spoilt little ferret to do. That's because he and Draco were enemies, Harry was a brave and noble Gryffindor who always tried to do the right thing while Draco was a spoilt and arrogant little piece of slime that likely still sucked on his father's tits, it made sense for them to hate each other._

_The Ravenclaws were people that Harry would've thought had remained neutral, it made sense for them to do so. Some believing he had entered he could understand but he did expect most of them to remind each other that Dumbledore himself created the defenses, the goblet was an ancient artifact and that Harry repeatedly said the exact same thing whenever questioned, in short he expected them to use their brains and realise he didn't want in this bloody tournament._

_The Hufflepuff's surprised him, for a house that was big on loyalty and hard work they seemed pretty quick to go with the easiest option of rising against Harry just like the Slytherin's. It never occurred to them that they were just repeating the same thing they did to him in his second year when they thought that he was the heir of Slytherin, in second year he had to kill a basilisk to get them to stop hating him and now he had to outfly a dragon to stop them from hating him. The next time they decide to hate him they can fuck off, because no way in hell was Harry going to throw himself at another deadly beast, he could still feel the basilisk bite from second year. _

_The Gryffindor's, they hurt Harry the most, they were his own house. The house that knew him more than the others, the house that he went to instead of Slytherin, the house that he thought of as family. They were divided into two groups, those that hated him for entering the tournament and those that loved him for entering the tournament. Ron had immediately joined the first group and that hurt Harry beyond words, Ron, his best friend and brother in all but blood hated him for entering a tournament. And Hermione, the girl who he thought of as a sister, acted like she was on his side but kept trying to get him to admit it. _

_Quite frankly he would've broke if not for Daphne, she helped him, not the teachers and not his supposed friends and family, it was Daphne Greengrass. The bloody beautiful blond that he had asked to be his girlfriend. She was there for him, she didn't act like he was broken, she didn't act like he was a child that needed to be told what to do, she acted like she actually liked him. The real him. He didn't need a mask around her, she dropped her mask around him. Whenever he got near her he felt his magic flare slightly, he was no expert but to him it felt like magic was telling him to go for it._

_And who was he to argue with magic?_

_"Well Potter" Daphne drawled as she looked around with amusement "you certainly know how to make an impact" her blue eyes scanned the room and took in the absolute shock and disbelief of her fellow students and her teachers._

_"Well, I suppose that's what happens when Harry Potter goes to a ball with the best looking girl in school" Harry grinned and gave Daphne a quick kiss on the lips, causing many people to react differently._

_Some gasped, some squealed, some were jealous. Draco and a few other Slytherin's had turned a shade of red that reminded him of Ron's hair, Ginny looked slightly disappointed but gave Harry a smile anyway. The twin Weasley's were clapping and whistling. Hermione's jaw was dropped at Harry, a boy she knew to be shy and uncomfortable in public, for kissing Daphne Greengrass of all people on the lips in public. Ron's face turned as red as his hair as he saw Harry 'consorting with the enemy' as Daphne was a 'filthy snake' in Ron's opinion._

_The teachers were different, Flitwick and Sprout were smiling. Minerva McGonagall had a small smile on her own face, Snape looked furious at seeing one of his own Slytherin's be with the son of his most hated enemy. Dumbledore smiled and his twinkly eyes hid a calculating gaze. _

_A few minutes later, Harry and Daphne were sitting at the champions table, they mostly just conversed with each other though they occasionally talked with other people. Soon the opening dance started and Daphne made her way to the dance floor with Harry. Harry placed one hand around her waist and put the other in her hand while she put one hand around his neck. _

_The music started, so did the dancing, the danced perfectly in sync. Harry didn't even step on her foot once, they kept looking at each other as they danced. Their eyes only ever looked at each others, though they occasionally glanced down at each other's lips. They danced, though they didn't keep track of how long, it felt like hours though it could have been minutes. The two felt like they were acting out a scene from a romantic novel._

_As the two smiled, they knew that this night wouldn't last, they knew things would get worse. Between house rivalry, dark plots and fame, it was bound to get worse. But the two things they did know was that they'd get through it together, and that tonight was not the night to worry about it._

* * *

"Well this looks fancy" Natasha said as she accompanied Harry into a restaurant, she looked around and appreciated the scene in front of her. Everything looked expensive, even the chairs, she imagined Harry would be spending a lot of money on this. She hoped he wouldn't be like other guys who thought that a night out was enough to get her to sleep with him, well...she had already slept with him but that's not the point.

"Thanks" Harry smiled, he was currently wearing a black suit, one that made him look very good if the reactions from the girls he walked past was any indication. He also saw Natasha's eyes widen slightly when she first saw him, for a regular girl that means surprised, but for someone with the emotional control of Natasha, that was the equivalent of panting in desire. She herself had worn a lovely black dress that ended at her knees along with a stylish blue jacket that ended just above her hips plus she had a black handbag that hanged from her left shoulder. She had also worn some lovely black high heels and her red hair was currently shoulder length and curly as ever, Harry found he liked it curly though he also liked it straight...he supposed that he just liked it. "I found the place recently. If you don't like it then say now and we can quickly find someplace else"

"No, it's actually really nice, though thanks for asking" She replied, smiling at him.

"May I help you sir?" A waiter asked as he walked up to the two.

"Yeah, I have a reservation for two" Harry said "name's Harry Black"

"Give me a moment sir" The waiter said before he walked off.

"This place looks expensive" Natasha said to Harry.

"It is" Harry replied "you know, it's funny, if I wanted to I could just eat and use my mind magic to convince the waiter I paid for it. Shame that I have rules."

"This coming from the guy who attacked the members of the world security council?" Natasha raised an eyebrow.

"I didn't say 'not harming idiots was one of my rules' did I?" Harry asked with a smirk.

"Sir, madam" The waiter said as he returned "may I escort you to your seats" Harry nodded, the waiter guided them to their table. A minute after they sat down Harry and Natasha ordered their food, the waiter nodded and walked off to get the food. The pair just made light talk until he returned with it, he placed it on the table and walked off, they began eating the food and continued talking as they did so. Harry threw up a few privacy charms so nobody would overhear them while they talked.

"Hmm, this is really good" Natasha smiled as she took another bite.

"You won't hear me disagreeing" Harry responded "this is brilliant."

"Hey, does magic mean you can just make food whenever you want?" She asked curiously.

"Not for a regular wizard or witch" Harry replied "for me, yes, but the average magical person could create food but it wouldn't last for so long. I mean, they create water but that's just changing H2o into just...o. At least I think that's what it is...I never really paid too much attention to the theory at school and I didn't like science. I'm more practical in learning and doing. Plus I went to magical school where science didn't really matter seeing as it was a school full of walking and talking middle fingers to science. Anyway, if a regular wizard made food by transforming something else then it would eventually turn back. You don't want that happening when it's in your stomach, imagine a piece of toast turning back into a plate while in your stomach."

"Oh" Natasha winced "that doesn't sound good".

"It doesn't" Harry agreed "but if you conjured food it would eventually disappear, so if a wizard conjured up some chocolate cake it would temporarily taste good but would likely disappear in your stomach."

"You said a regular wizard or witch, that means you can do it, right?" Natasha asked, looking genuinely interested.

"Yep, I'm special, even among magical people" Harry gave her a sad smile, but quickly turned it into a happy smile as he went back to teaching mode. "If I made food by turning a plate into food, it would permanently be food until I change it back. That means you could eat and digest it and get all the nutrients from it. If I conjured a pizza it would stay there until someone eats it, it decays away or if I got rid of it."

"Neat" Natasha nodded "so you must save a lot of money on food, matter of fact, how do you have so much money? Fury has been trying to work it out for ages"

"Well" Harry smirked "I create gold and materials and whatever I know how to make with magic then I sell them, also I can just make money"

"Make money?"

"Watch this" Harry pulled out a ten dollar note, he placed it on the table, he waved his hand and a copy of the note appeared right next to it. Harry handed one to Natasha and took the original back "neat huh?"

"Definitely" Natasha said as she checked the note several times, she extended her hand to give it back to Harry when he placed his hand on hers and gently pushed it back.

"Keep it" Harry smiled "even if this date goes to shit, you'll at least get something out of it"

"Thanks" She snorted and placed the money in her handbag. "So, how are you and Fury after the mess in New York?"

"We're...better" Harry admitted "we've both gained some respect for each other. Well, I suppose we've both always respected each other, but now we just don't mind showing it as much. Fury's learnt to not try and control me, which is great, after me I went through the world security council I ended up giving him a lot of work. He hates me for that but he's thankful seeing as I just saved shield a lot of trouble, and I mean a lot, you'd be surprised at how many people Hydra had in shield. I shut down several things that could have been really damaging, not just to shield, but also the world."

"That's good" Natasha said "almost as good as this" she added when she took another bite of the food "hmm, heaven".

"You know, if you want...you can come to my place on the next date and I can cook" Harry offered "well...if there is going to be a next date"

"Seems likely" Natasha grinned "this is already better than the last time I went on a real date."

"What happened?" Harry asked.

"The last time I went on a date was when I was undercover for an assignment, that ended with him in shield custody. But on my last real date the guy kept asking me, so I decided to humour him" Natasha said "he spent the date trying not to look at my breasts"

"Well, I don't really blame him" Harry grinned and purposefully glanced at her chest before glancing up and waggling his eyes "they are rather magnificent"

"Thank you" She smiled and continued "but you don't seem to have the same problem. Other than a few glances you've kept your eyes focused on my face."

"Just as beautiful as the rest of you" Harry responded easily, he was hoping to get her to blush but she was able to control herself.

"He also thought that the date was an open acceptance for sex" She continued "at the end of the night he got handsy and ended up with a broken wrist."

"Nice, I guess he didn't want a repeat."

"Nope, called me a 'crazy bitch' and ran off. So...you told me that the last person you went on a date with was Daphne, right?"

"Yep" Harry sighed, knowing that she would've brought this up sooner or later. "The last time me and her went on a date was shortly after we got engaged."

"You were engaged?" She asked with a hint of surprise.

"Yep, she died before we could get married though." Harry said with a sad smile "We never went on many dates together, we were just fine staying in each others company. Our last date we just explored around London for a while, went into random shops and stuff like that."

"You miss her" Natasha said, it wasn't a question.

"Yeah, I do" Harry admitted "I will always miss her. Always."

"Tell me about her"

"She was smart" Harry smiled "I knew one person who acted like she was smarter than everyone, Daphne was smarter. Just didn't feel the need to show off. Physically she was blonde with blue eyes, had that whole 'super model/best looking girl in school' thing going for her. A lot of boys asked her out, she shot them all down until I arrived at least. She taught me a lot, told me to stand up for myself. Told me not to let other people decide how I should live my life. It felt like she was the first person who cared. She got more than her fair share of prats asking her out."

"Oh yeah?" Natasha sensed there was a story there.

"This one prat, Draco Malfoy, spoilt brat who throws his father's name in every time something goes wrong. He had a girlfriend called Pansy Parkinson, but he still asked Daphne out. He was hoping his 'natural good looks' would convince Daphne to be his second girlfriend."

"Was he good looking?" Natasha asked, amusement on her face.

"if you asked him, his parents or his girlfriend then yes, if you ask me then I'd say he looks life a rodent but for some reason nobody ever asks me. The prat also told Daphne that his magic was reaching out to both her and Parkinson so they should naturally be together."

"Magic reaching out to people, does that happen often?"

"Not really, I mean it does happen with some people but it definitely shouldn't be happening with someone like Malfoy. Only really powerful wizards have interactive magic, mine reached out with Daphne and I didn't expect it to ever reach out again."

"If you don't mind me asking...why did you want to go out with me?" Natasha spoke slowly, a mixture of emotion in her voice. "I mean why do you like me?"

"Well...a few reasons actually" Harry locked eyes with her as he spoke "when we first me, my magic actually pulled towards you slightly, and I hated that. It felt like I was betraying Daphne, ridiculous I know, but that was how I felt. I figured I could just ignore it, and I did until I got to working with shield, you and me suddenly spent more time together. And I realised that I liked you, not just because you're drop-dead gorgeous, but also because you're funny and smart, and you're not like other girls. You know the real world, you know that sometimes we do things that we hate doing or wish we didn't do. I just feel like we fit, you know, and the more I stay with you the more my magic reacts to you.

Before you say anything, I'm not with you just because of my magic. It just...enhances my feelings for you, if that makes sense...it's hard to explain unless you feel it. If we suddenly ended up hating each other then my magic might not be so complimentary towards you. What about you?"

"What about me?" She blinked as she processed Harry's words.

"Why do you want to be with me? I mean, I'm not the most stable bloke, I have more than a few faults. Also I don't even know how old I am but I know I'm probably older than your granddad. What makes you want to be with me?" He and Natasha stared at each other for several moments, she placed her fork and knife down and looked at him intensly.

"When I hear you talk about Daphne..." She started "I like listening to you but...I feel...jealous, jealous that a girl could be loved so much when I can't. Loved so much that you remember her even after however many years you've lived. When I hear you speak about her, I hear pure and undiluted love in your voice and see it in your eyes, I like hearing it because I always imagine it's me. I never thought that anyone would care for me like that...then...I noticed that you liked me. I saw how your eyes changed when you looked at me, it was subtle but I could see it. You're the first person besides Clint who I think might actually care about me."

"Come on Nat, you know Steve and Fury..."

"They care, but not as much as you" She interrupted "and not in the same way either. You're handsome, funny, you joke around but you know when to be serious and I feel like I can trust you. One day, I hope you can care for me just as much as you cared for Daphne."

"I do care for you" Harry nodded "I just didn't act on it for a while, it's just...I was always scared that Daphne would hate me for it. But then...I realised...Daphne wanted me to be happy, and if we ever met again she'd probably kick my ass for not asking you out."

"I think I would've liked her" Natasha let out a small laugh.

"You both would've been good friends if you had met" Harry smiled brightly "by the way, I was wondering, what do you want to classify us as?"

"What do you mean?" Natasha asked.

"What are we?" Harry asked "Are we friends with brilliant benefits? Are we a couple of people on a date? Boyfriend and girlfriend? I know what I want us to be but I'd like to hear your opinion."

"As of the moment" Natasha resumed her eating, "we are just a couple of people on a date, if you want to upgrade then you had better ask me better than that."

"Fine" Harry rolled his eyes "Nat, will you be my girlfriend?"

"See, that wasn't so hard" She smiled "and yes, I will...as long as you promise to keep giving me more wonderful food."

"How the hell aren't you fat?" Harry couldn't help but ask.

"Secret" She winked.

* * *

"Alright, why are we hear?" Steve asked as he and the other Avengers, Pepper and Rhodes were called back to Stark Tower which was soon to be Avengers Tower.

"I've got a better question, what is Barton wearing?" Tony asked and everyone stared at Barton who had wellington boots on his feet.

"I might end up having Harry teleport me back and I don't want to risk him dropping me in the toilet...again" Barton explained.

"Why would he drop you in the toilet?" Bruce asked, torn between confusion and amusement.

"The last time Harry teleported me I had made a comment about him being 'whipped' and he didn't like it." Barton shrugged.

"Whipped?" Thor asked "Has someone harmed Harry?!" He demanded as he spun his hammer around in his hand, obviously preparing to bash in a few skulls.

"No, it's an expression" Tony rolled his eyes "there was no actual whips involved...unless they're into that sort of thing."

"I'll explain later" Banner said to Thor who still looked a bit confused.

"Hey guys" Harry said as he arrived with Natasha. Everyone noticed that Harry had a small plastic bag in his right hand.

"Hey, what's going on?" Barton asked Natasha.

"Don't ask me" She shrugged "Harry's been secretive all day."

"I've got some surprises for you guys and..." Harry trailed off "Barton why the hell do you have those on your feet?"

"Well when I inevitably beg you into teleporting me I want to be prepared in case you drop me into a toilet again" Barton answered with a small smile.

"Yeah but what's your plan if I drop you head first?" Harry asked curiously with a raised eyebrow, the smile slowly vanished from Barton's face.

"Stark" Barton turned to Tony "can I borrow a helmet?"

"Absolutely not" Tony said without looking at him "now Harry, you mentioned surprises?"

"I did" Harry smiled "I have something for all of you" Harry reached into his bag and pulled out a bottle that seemed a bit too long to be in the bag.

"Wait, how'd you do that?" Bruce asked.

"Expansion charm" Harry explained just before he handed the bottle to Thor "this is fire whiskey, try some."

"Very well" Thor put his hammer down and Harry conjured a small glass for him, Thor poured some into the glass and gulped it down. His face took on a strange expression, the others briefly wondered if he was going to be sick, when all of a sudden Thor let out a humongous burp that was accompanied with a small ball of fire that shot out of his mouth and evaporated in the air.

"Whoa!" Tony exclaimed "The name makes more sense all of a sudden!"

"That is brilliant!" Thor smiled brightly "Thank you Harry!"

"You're welcome" Harry smiled back, he then turned to Rhodey "I don't know you that well, so all I got you was a bottle of regular alcohol , that should be alright as I saw you drinking at the party. Same for you Pepper" Harry pulled out two more bottles and handed them to both of them. Pepper and Rhodey examined the bottles and burst into laughter a few seconds later.

"What is it?" Bruce asked as the two slowly stopped laughing.

"What is it?" Tony repeated Banner's question. In response, Rhodey and Pepper turned their bottles around and showed them to everyone. Pepper's bottle had a label that said 'keep out of reach of children and Tony Stark' while Rhodes's bottle said 'Stark, you're rich, get your own bottle'.

"Ha ha, very funny" Tony glared at Harry.

"I'll make it up to you" Harry smiled and pulled out a photo album and handed it to Tony.

"What is it?" Tony asked as he opened it.

"I took a few pictures in the war" Harry answered "just to remember the happy times, you know. I rounded up all the pictures I had of your dad, I thought you might like them."

"Thank you" Tony said, his voice soft, not quite sure how to react.

"It's fine" Harry then turned to Bruce "I plan to start some sessions with you later today to deal with the Hulk, is that good enough?"

"More than good enough" Bruce quickly nodded. "Thank you Harry."

"Not a problem" Harry reached his hand into his bag and pulled out a gold ring, he tossed it to Barton "I've been meaning to give this to you for a while"

"What's so special about it?" Barton asked as he put it on.

"Firstly it's a portkey, meaning it'll teleport you straight to your home so you don't have to keep relying on me, the password to go back is 'hawk's nest'. Also, if you say tap it twice and say 'back-up bow' then it transforms into a bow that produces it's own arrows."

"You serious?" Barton looked at Harry before turning his attention back to the ring, he tapped it twice and said the password, the ring then transformed into a golden bow "wow" Barton breathed out, he pulled the string with his free hand and an arrow formed in place.

"It's not as good as you're regular bow, but it's a nice back up" Harry said "just say 'hawk's landed' to turn it back into a ring"

"Hawk's landed?" The words came out of Barton's mouth and the bow turned back into a ring "That is amazing!"

"Nat" Harry turned to Natasha "we're boyfriend, you're going to get tons of gifts"

"That's fair" She shrugged

"Now Steve, you know how I'm currently you're best friend?"

"Yes" Steve nodded.

"Just remember that when you see your gift. Which should be arriving in...five, four, three, two and look over there." Harry pointed to the elevator just as it opened.

"What is the point of security?" Tony muttered to himself.

The person in the elevator was wearing brown shoes, blue jeans, a black leather jacket and a plain cap. He walked out and everyone got a better look at him, he had a brown beard and shoulder length hair, he also had one hand that appeared to be made of metal.

"Bucky?!" Steve blurted out in shock.

"Hey Steve" Bucky smiled "it's been a long time".


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18 -

_"Now Steve, you know how I'm currently you're best friend?"_

_"Yes" Steve nodded._

_"Just remember that when you see your gift. Which should be arriving in...five, four, three, two and look over there." Harry pointed to the elevator just as it opened._

_"What is the point of security?" Tony muttered to himself._

_The person in the elevator was wearing brown shoes, blue jeans, a black leather jacket and a plain cap. He walked out and everyone got a better look at him, he had a brown beard and shoulder length hair, he also had one hand that appeared to be made of metal._

_"Bucky?!" Steve blurted out in shock._

_"Hey Steve" Bucky smiled "it's been a long time"._

* * *

"But...but how?!" Steve looked at Bucky like he was a ghost, he then turned to Harry "is that...is that really..."

"Yep" Harry nodded with a small smile "it's really him". Steve stared at Harry before turning his attention back to Bucky, he rushed forward and pulled the man into a huge hug, Bucky hugged him back. All were silent as the two friends embraced, even Tony could sense that this as not a moment to interrupt.

"I thought you were dead" Steve pulled back and looked at Bucky, still not entirely convinced that he was here.

"It's a long story" Bucky sighed.

"Excuse me, but introductions please?" Rhodey said on behalf of the other confused Avengers.

"Everyone" Steve turned to the others "this is James Buchanan Barnes, everyone just calls him Bucky and he was my friend...back before the war."

"Wait, so is he another immortal being or something?"

"Immortal?" Bucky asked, a bit confused.

"No, he is not" Harry said "back in world war two me, Steve and Bucky fought along with some others, we were a great team. Then in one of the few mission where I wasn't present..."

"Why weren't you present?" Pepper asked.

"I wanted to take a break from the fighting" Harry confessed "I've been fighting all my life and I wasn't sure if it was what I still wanted to do, I was going to power through until Steve over there talked me into taking some time off."

"And I don't regret that decision, you were breaking Harry" Steve said "I could tell, you weren't focused and at the time I thought you would have got yourself killed."

"Yeah, well" Harry took a breath before continuing "in that mission Bucky had apparently fallen to his death. And he would've died if it wasn't for Hydra, you see they had captured him before and performed experiments on him. That helped him survive long enough to be found, unfortunately he was once again found by Hydra. They..." Harry trailed off and looked at Bucky, Bucky nodded his consent for Harry to continue "they took him, he lost his arm which they replaced with that titanium one. They experimented on him quite a bit, Bucky isn't as strong as Steve but he's still pretty damn strong. They also brainwashed him quite a bit, basically turned him into a robot."

"That's awful" Pepper gasped.

"They made me their weapon" Bucky said quietly, though it was still heard by everyone. "They had me kill people"

"Hold on a sec, how are you still alive?" Tony asked.

"They froze him when they didn't need him" Harry answered "when ever someone was causing problems then they'd pull him out before shoving him back in the ice. He got called quite a few names as well"

"Like what?" Barton asked.

"The asset," Bucky answered "fist of Hydra. That's what they called me."

"The rest of the world referred to him as the shooter, or ghost, though Hydra and those who knew about him called him the..."

"Winter Soldier" Bucky interrupted, remembering the name "they called me the Winter Soldier."

"I know" Natasha said softly as she lifted up her clothes just enough to show a bullet wound "we've met"

"I'm sorry" Bucky said sincerely "I really am, I..."

"It's fine" She said, waving him off "Harry said that you were mind controlled"

"Yeah" Bucky nodded slowly. "Harry said he'd help me fix..." Bucky gestured to his head "...whatever it is they did to me."

"I'm just glad to have you back" Steve smiled, hoping to lift the mood.

"This calls for a celebration!" Thor boomed and held up his bottle of fire whiskey, everyone rolled their eyes, despite the short time it had already been well established that Thor loved his alcohol.

"I'm sorry, but introductions would be nice" Bucky said.

"Right, you know me and Steve, obviously" Harry said.

"Obviously" Bucky said as he and Steve rolled their eyes.

"This is Natasha Romanoff, shield agent, all around badass and my girlfriend." Harry introduced Natasha who smiled and shook Bucky's hand. "Over there is Rhodey, that's Pepper, that guy is Clint Barton, we call him Hawkeye. That's Thor, god of thunder.

"Wait what?" Bucky blinked.

"And that's Tony Stark" Harry didn't bother stopping and pointed at Tony "he is Howard Stark's son"

"Stark's son?" Bucky said as he remembered Howard Stark "oh yeah, he looks like him a bit"

The group began talking for a while, a few hours later everyone had gone home with Bucky staying at Steve's place, meanwhile Natasha had decided to spend the night at Harry's for what she phrased as 'a reward for being a good friend', after that night Harry vowed to always be a good friend.

* * *

"Hey Nat" Harry smiled as Natasha entered his apartment, the pair had been dating for a while, nearly a year since the battle of New York, and today's date would be spent in Harry's apartment. Natasha was dressed in a beautiful red dress with black heals, and a black coat that she took off once she was inside. Harry, mean while, had chosen to go for a pair of smart black shoes, along with beige trousers, a black belt and a stylish blue button up shirt. "I feel a little underdressed" He admitted after he looked at her.

"Don't" She smirked as he closed the door "you look brilliant"

"Not as brilliant as you" Harry replied.

"True" Natasha shrugged.

"No, you see this is the part where you're supposed to deny it in order to try and be nice" Harry pointed out.

"True" Natasha shrugged again and walked towards the dinner table, Harry followed behind as he shook his head with amusement. The two sat down at the table, Harry waved his hand and food began gliding from the kitchen and landed on the table. "Impressive, you make this yourself?"

"Yep, didn't even use magic" Harry said proudly "I hope you like it, if you don't then we can always just go out to a restaurant and get something"

"I've been having your food for nearly a year" Natasha let out a content smile as she took a bite "it's still brilliant".

"Well thank you" Harry said with a pleased nod "so how's work?" He asked as he began eating as well.

"It's alright" Natasha said after taking a second which she used to swallow her food "I've not been as busy as usual, what with the Avengers and all, plus now that Bucky and Steve are working together it makes missions a hell of a lot easier. Especially when we add you into the equation, I mean between the wizard, super soldier and the almost super soldier, who really needs me?"

"Well I'm sorry" Harry apologised "next time Fury wants me to run head first into a place where I'm likely to get shot then I promise to bring you with me" Harry added dryly.

"You're such a romantic" Natasha said with an amused voice, the pair continued talking as they ate. When they were nearing the end of dinner Natasha asked Harry for something. "Can you tell me another story about Daphne?" She asked.

Harry wasn't always the best with girls, but even when he was a teenager he knew that you don't talk about your ex with your current girlfriend. It appeared to be the opposite case with Natasha, for reasons he didn't quite fully comprehend, she loved asking about Daphne. Honestly he was tempted to just read her mind to find out why, but he wouldn't do that, when she asked the worst he would ever do is a brief surface scan to see her emotions and they always seem positive.

"You always like asking about Daphne" Harry said to her.

"I like hearing you when you talk about her" Natasha smiled "you always sound so full of life when you talk about her."

"You know most girls don't like talking about their boyfriends ex" Harry couldn't help but point out.

"Most girls don't fight aliens or date wizards" Natasha countered.

"Good point" Harry snorted "well, um...let's see, I've told you quite a few stories about her."

"Like the time you two pranked Malfoy and got him to walk into the great hall without any clothes"

"Brilliant prank, horrible results, my eyes still burn when I think about it" Harry mock shuddered "um...did I tell you about the tri-wizard yule ball?"

"Yes you did" Natasha nodded.

"What about the day after?" Harry asked. Natasha thought for several seconds before she shook her head in the negative.

"No, you didn't tell me about that."

"Alright, well it went like this, me and Daphne had just walked into the great hall...

* * *

_The hall went silent as Daphne Greengrass, the ice queen of Slytherin, walked in hand in hand with non other than Harry Potter, Gryffindor golden boy and boy-who-lived. Both noticed the reactions of the hall, they just chose to ignore it._

_"So, where do you want to sit?" Harry asked Daphne, the whole hall was listening._

_"The Hufflepuff table?" Daphne said, not really meaning it._

_"No, not the puffs. I mean, for the supposed house of loyalty, they were pretty quick to abandon me, twice now in fact." Harry said and many of the Hufflepuff's winced at the reminder. "Ravenclaws were hardly better, you'd think the house of intelligent would be able to think up their own opinions instead of just copying everybody else's." The Ravenclaws now winced and many looked down in shame._

_"What about the Slytherin table?" Daphne asked._

_"We could...but then that would mean getting near Malfoy" Harry said slowly._

_"You're right" Daphne sniffed "nobody wants that" A few people giggled and Malfoy turned red, though he didn't say anything as he still hadn't gotten over the fact that the girl he wanted had just walked in with his worst enemy. "We don't have to sit at the table with the Gryffindor's do we?" Daphne said with some hope in her voice._

_"No" Harry chuckled "I like you too much to force that on you. Perhaps we should just go find somewhere else to sit."_

_"What an excellent idea" Daphne smiled and pecked Harry on the lips before the two walked out, a few seconds later the hall burst out into whispers and gossiping._

_Harry and Daphne were walking away from the hall, they had gone down a new hallway when someone began calling for Harry._

_"Oi Harry" Ron Weasley said, the couple rolled their eyes before turning around and looking at the red headed boy who stopped in front of them._

_"Yes Ron?" Harry asked, hoping the tone of his voice would inform Ron that he was definitely not in the mood._

_"What the hell are you doing with her?!" Ron demanded, pointing an accusing finger at Daphne "She's a snake!"_

_"You do realise that that's a mascot right?" Daphne asked, the question was not sarcastic, she really didn't suspect Ron of being that intelligent. _

_"Shut it! I'm not talking to you!"_

_"Then maybe you shouldn't be talking about me when I'm in hearing distance" Daphne glared at him._

_"Are you going to let her talk to me like that?!" Ron said to Harry._

_"Yes" Harry answered immediately._

_"What?!" It was clearly not the answer that Ron was expecting. "But I'm your best mate!"_

_"You were my best mate Ron, key word 'were'" Harry replied. Daphne was beaming at him, she was glad that he was finally standing up for himself. The Harry of old was a meek boy, this one that she unleashed was a true lion, one with the cunning and intelligence of a Slytherin. Truthfully she liked Harry either way, but with this one she felt like she didn't have to worry about his former friends doing something. This Harry in front of her, this was the real him, and he was no longer hidden beneath the surface, he was unleashed and roaring proudly._

_"What are you on about?!"_

_"Ron, you abandoned me to fight in a deadly tournament where I had to deal with a bloody dragon of all things! Just because you were jealous that I was forced into a tournament that I didn't want to be in! A dragon! I could've died! I'm not immortal You then came back and said some crap about always believing me and gave me an 'apology' that didn't even involve the word sorry. At the time I was too tired to argue about it, but now I've got all the energy needed to be honest. If I had to pick between you and Daphne then it'd be her in a heart beat...or whatever is quicker than a heartbeat."_

_"But she's a Slytherin!" Ron argued "You can't trust her!"_

_"I trusted you, look where that got me" Harry said right before he and Daphne walked off, leaving a sputtering red head._

_"I'm really glad that you've started to stand up for yourself" Daphne said as they walked. She smiled at him as he rubbed his thumb on the back of her hand._

_"I'm just glad that you're here"_

* * *

A.N: Sorry that this is a short chapter but it was originally longer and I had written more but then I lost most of it so I had to quickly re-write it all up, so sorry for it not being as good as it might usually be, unless you like it in which case you're welcome. Anyway, this is the last chapter before the events of Thor the dark world, after this chapter there won't be too many flashbacks. Maybe one every five or ten chapters, I'm not sure yet.

Anyway, I hope you enjoy it. Thanks for reading and feel free to leave a review.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19 -

"Time to go now" Harry said to Natasha as she packed her things, the two were enjoying a rather relaxing vacation together. The two had decided to spend the time travelling through various countries. The pair had just spent three days in France and were now ready to go again.

"Are you ready?" He asked before taking one last look around the hotel room he and her had stayed in for the past few days.

"Yep" Natasha smiled as she picked up her handbag which held all of her vacation clothes and necessities along with various other things. "I got to say, the expansion charm is one of the best things you wizards have ever came up with."

"Actually that particular charm was made by a witch" Harry couldn't help but point out. "Alright so I've sent a message down to management and told them that we're leaving. So grab on." Natasha grinned and looped one arm around his, Harry teleported the two and seconds later they were in London, or more specifically a small alley in London. "Tada" Harry said dramatically.

"Yes, yes you're impressive" Natasha rolled her eyes, the two walked out of the alley and found themselves in a town centre, there were plenty of people walking around. Some wore suits, some wore tracksuits, others had simple jeans and shirts and there quite a lot of people smoking. Harry waved his hand over Natasha and she went from wearing a sundress to wearing shoes, jeans, a t-shirt and a hoodie. His own clothes transformed into the same.

The two began walking around, looking through various shops and all sorts of products from clothes to game consoles. Natasha took some pictures of some of the clothes that she liked, causing Harry to roll his eyes, he knew that she would eventually have him create those for her using magic. Not that he didn't mind doing so, she knew he didn't mind, but occasionally he'd like it if she asked him to magic up something different, like chocolate.

"Why should I spend money when I can have you magic me up some clothes?" She grinned at him.

"Careful Romanoff" Harry said in a fake serious voice "if you make me angry enough then I might just vanish those clothes you're wearing now, how'd you like running around London naked?"

"You could do that" Natasha shrugged and leaned into him, her lips near his ears and her breath warming him up "or you could make it so you're the only one who can see me naked by taking me to a hotel later and ripping them off."

"Damn" Harry groaned "there is no winning with you, is there?"

"Nope" She smirked and kissed him on the cheek.

* * *

The couple had spent a lot of time going around London, seeing the sites. Harry even stopped at the old entrance of the leaky cauldron, he knew it wasn't there but he couldn't help wanting to look. While he didn't miss the people, he did miss parts of the wizarding world. The excitement and cheeriness when visiting Diagon alley was one of them.

Harry was glad that his vacation was going so good, or at least it was until...something...happened. Harry didn't know what it was but he could sense it, his magic felt weird for some reason. It was still controllable, it just felt more...different. Harry wasn't sure how he was going to explain it. He wasn't sure what was happening but he knew he'd probably have to investigate. He told Natasha and offered to leave her at a hotel room while he checked it out. She naturally refused and that was how Harry and Natasha ended up going together.

From what Harry could tell, portal were forming, taking things from one place to another, they were all over. Now Harry only knew a little bit about this sort of thing, they reminded him of the portal that you had to take to get on the Hogwarts express. But these portals were different and Harry wasn't sure how much similar they were. Harry used his magic to guide him towards the centre of the disturbance.

He and Natasha arrived at a warehouse area, and it was raining, though Harry was British so he wasn't that surprised. It's always raining here. They walked around for several minutes before they found that they weren't the first ones here. There appeared to be a few police cars and police men, one truck was turned on its side and there was one red car. But that wasn't what caught their eye.

"Look" Natasha said and pointed to two adult women who were talking, but the interesting part was the fact that the rain seemed to be circling around the women and not touching them. All of a sudden Harry felt a familiar presence.

"Thor" He whispered to Natasha and pointed in the direction where Thor was standing, the two noticed that he was staring at the women. It was at this point that one of the women walked towards Thor, it appeared that she is the one affecting the rain as the other women began getting soaked. The couple watched as the woman walked up to Thor and then surprised the both of them by slapping him.

"Did she just..." Natasha said began but was interrupted by the woman slapping Thor again.

"She just." Harry nodded in confirmation just as he began hearing Jason Segel's voice singing 'you just got slapped' in his head. "I think we should go and say..." Harry stopped when he saw Thor place a hand on the woman's cheek, they appeared to be having a romantic moment. "...Perhaps we should wait, don't really want to interrupt the moment"

"That's a nice thought but it looks to me like it's already getting interrupted." Natasha said as the other women, who had placed her jacket over her head to protect against the rain walked up to Thor. Effectively interrupting the moment.

"Come on then" Harry sighed and the two walked towards them, Harry noted that the rain stopped for some reason, probably Thor's fault. "Thor" Harry called just as they neared. The three turned to them.

"Harry! Natasha!" Thor said with some surprise in his voice "What are you doing here?"

"Something felt off and I came to investigate, Natasha tagged along. So how about some introductions and explanations? In whatever order you think is best."

"I'm Darcy Lewis" The black haired girl with her jacket over her head introduced herself.

"Jane, Jane Foster" The other woman, brown haired, introduced herself.

"Oh right, Thor mentioned you" Natasha replied. Harry and Natasha did remember Thor speaking about how he met her in his story where he fought the destroyer. He always spoke in a fond voice when Jane was mentioned.

"How do you guys know each other?" Jane asked.

"Hold on a sec, aren't you the Black Widow?" Darcy said excitedly as she stared at Natasha who nodded, she rather reminded Harry of an excited Luna. "That means you're a member too?"

"I trust them" Thor said when Harry seemed to not want to tell them.

"It's fine" Harry said, he then looked at Darcy "yes, I am"

"Oh, are you that big green guy?!" She asked hopefully.

"No, that's Banner. Don't you know what he looks like?"

"Got to be honest, kind of stopped paying attention after hearing him turn into a giant green guy so didn't really look him up" Darcy confessed "I mean I did but I..."

I am Raven" Harry said interrupting, he didn't want to appear rude but he was slightly worried about what would happen if he let her talk without stopping her.

"The magic guy?!"

"Yes, the magic guy" Harry resisted the urge to sigh and roll his eyes, the only people he allowed to call him the 'magic guy' were Barton's kids. Truthfully he was thinking about his secret identity, pretty much all of the Avengers were known. Thor didn't have a secret identity, everyone knew Captain America was Steve Rogers, Barton and Natasha were now well known along with Banner and Tony was also well known. The fact that he basically told the world may have factored into it. As of the moment Harry was the only one who had a secret identity, Raven was well known but not many knew who he really was.

Though if Harry was being honest it had been a while since he had been famous, he hated his fame, partly because he was never used to it and also because he never thought that he had earned it. Though here if he did become famous he would have earned it, plus he wouldn't have to worry too much about fans as he could probably have security like Stark or just change his appearance when he went out or cast spells to keep people from bothering. It was something he'd at least think about.

"I'm sorry but we were kind of having a moment" Janes said as she gestured between herself and Thor, clearly not happy that they were being interrupted.

"Hey" Natasha raised her hands in surrender "we only interrupted because she interrupted." Natasha finished and pointed at Darcy.

"Hey" Darcy complained before turning to Jane "anyway, I think the police are going to arrest us." She gestured with her head to the policemen around the area.

"Oh god" Jane sighed "I'll be right back" She said to the group though it was mostly directed at Thor.

"So Thor, why are you here" Harry asked curiously.

"I came to see Jane" Thor began explaining "Heimdall couldn't see her"

"Heimdall? Isn't he supposed to have 'all seeing eyes'?" Harry asked.

"Yes" Thor nodded.

"So when you couldn't see her you were worried and came over?" Natasha asked.

"Yes"

"But what about..." Harry was suddenly interrupted by a loud explosion, a strange and red energy had shot through the air and caused some damage as car windows were damaged as a few cars flipped over while all the policemen fell on the ground. The energy had appeared to have come from Jane who had collapsed and was now on her back.

"Jane!" Thor rushed over to her with Harry and Natasha following behind him and Darcy following behind them. Thor kneeled down next to her.

"I don't know what that was" Harry said as Thor checked her "but it's not magic, or at least not any magic that I am familiar with."

"But I thought that we came here because your magic felt weird" Natasha said with a questioning look.

"My magic felt weird, yes, but that doesn't mean that the reason for it is magical. My magic would feel weird if I was emotional, if I had lost someone or any other number of reasons. We came here because I wasn't sure of the reason, like I said, this seems magical but it doesn't feel magical. It looks like some kind of energy, what happened when it erupted?" Harry asked Jane.

"Uh...the police officer touched me..." Jane blinked as she tried to remember while Thor helped her up "...then I am on the floor...and now you're helping me up and talking to me"

"So touching her caused that?" Natasha asked.

"Not when Thor touches her apparently" Harry noted "we need to get her someplace safe"

"I'm taking her to Asgard" Thor replied "the healers should be able to heal her".

"We'll come with you" Harry said "you may need the help" Thor merely nodded in agreement. By this point the police had gotten to their feet and approached, aiming their weapons at the group while they did so.

"Put your hands on your heads and step back" One officer ordered.

"She is unwell" Thor responded.

"Step back, she is dangerous" The officer replied.

"So are we" Harry said, glaring at the officer with glowing green eyes, the officer had taken a few seconds before he realised that he had taken a step back when Harry looked at him.

"Hold on to me" Thor said.

"What are you doing?" Jane asked as she grabbed on to him, Harry could feel his magic reacting slightly to something, he stepped next to Thor and grabbed his shoulder and Natasha grabbed onto Harry's arm. A second later they were covered in bright light and began experiencing something that was a lot like apparition except more colourful and less horrible.

Seconds later they landed in a large and gold room, Thor managed it without any difficulties even though the others stumbled slightly. In the centre of the room was a tall black man in golden armour, he had a helmet with two gold horns and a big sword. He raised his sword before slamming it down, causing the vortex behind them to close. It didn't take a genius to deduce that he was in charge of the portal.

"We have to do that again!" Jane smiled, having clearly enjoyed her experience, it was then that she noticed the big black man in the centre of the room "oh, hi" She said.

"Welcome to Asgard Jane Foster." The man smiled, he then turned to Harry and Natasha "You are also welcome Natasha Romanoff, and Harry Black, that is your preferred name isn't?"

"Would I be correct if I guessed that you were Heimdall?" Harry asked, ignoring his question.

"You would" Heimdall nodded.

"I apologise Heimdall but we must leave" Thor said "you know where we are going"

"I do" Heimdall nodded "I wish fortune upon your journey, to all of you". Thor gestured the others to follow him, it was then that they saw Asgard and it was all Harry could do to stop his jaw from dropping. He thought that Hogwarts looked beautiful when he first saw it, but it was nothing compared to this. Clear and blue sky's on top of a world that looked to be a perfect blend of man and nature with an enormous gold building in the centre which Harry guessed to be Thor's home seeing as he was the prince of Asgard.

Harry was so caught up in looking that h only just managed to start paying attention again when he noticed a carriage arrive, it was horseless and Harry was positive that there were no thestrals here. Harry was delighted and surprised to find out the carriage flied, something that Natasha seemed to be enjoying too. He and Natasha continued looking around until they arrived at their destination.

* * *

A few minutes later the group was in the palaces healing ward with Jane resting on a table as Asgardian healers began looking at her. A few seconds later the group was treated to an orange image above Jane, it was an image of her body and it revealed that something was in Jane's body. Harry wasn't sure what it was but all he could see was that it was red and it was moving around Jane's body so it was probably alive.

"That is not of Midgard" Thor said as he looked at it "what is it?" He asked, the question was directed at the healers but open for others in the room to answer.

"We do not know" The lead healer confessed in a sad and disappointed voice "but she will not survive the amount of energy surging through her"

"It's a parasite" Harry said, attracting the attention of the room "it makes sense, I mean it's in her body so it might be living off of her or using her in some way. Plus earlier when the police officer grabbed her it reacted, but when Thor grabbed her it didn't do anything. If I had to guess then I would hypothesise that it believed the officer was going to harm Jane and therefore itself but didn't have that belief when it came to Thor who wanted to protect Jane and therefore it."

"That does make sense" Natasha nodded in agreement "I mean what's a parasite to do without it's host?"

"It'll either suffer and die or get a new one" Harry guessed.

"Is it intelligent?" Natasha asked "And if so then how intelligent?"

"Intelligent enough to realise threats towards it" Thor commented.

"Yeah" Harry said "I think we're fine but the moment any of us do anything that could physically harm her or threaten her in anyway then it will react"

"So it's like a bodyguard?" Jane asked.

"A bodyguard that will eventually kill you" Harry replied in a serious voice.

"That...is not good" Jane spoke slowly, struggling with coming up with something to say.

"Though there is still a big chance of you surviving" Natasha added, nudging Harry with her foot.

"Um...yeah" Harry quickly agreed "don't worry about it, you'll get through it."

"Uh...thanks...I guess. That's a quantum field generator, isn't it?" She said to the healer, trying to change the subject and brighten her mood, in fact it rather amazed Harry how she went from serious to excited so fast.

"It is a soul forge" The head healer replied, not seeming bothered at all by the question.

"Does a soul forge transfer molecular energy from one place to another?" Jane asked.

"Yes" The head healer said, surprise in her voice clearly showing that she didn't expect a Midgardian to be so intelligent.

"Quantum field generator" Jane mouthed to Thor with a smile that caused Thor to develop one of his own.

"Are my words mere noises that you ignore them completely?" Someone said, everyone turned to see someone walk into the room. It was an old man followed by a bunch of guards, he didn't look as old as Dumbledore but you could tell that he was old. In fact he was probably older than Dumbledore could ever hope to reach considering he was an Asgardian. He had a white beard, shoulder length white hair, gold armour and a gold eye patch on his right eye, reminding Harry and Natasha a little bit of Fury. Both could tell that he was someone of importance judging by the state of his armour, the way he talked to Thor who was a prince and the fact that they were in a palace. It allowed them to narrow it down quite easily.

"She is ill" Thor said in response.

"She is mortal" Odin waved his hand, causing the orange image to disappear as he spoke as if his son had just brought back a dying insect "illness is their defining trait"

"I brought here because we can help her"

"She does not belong in Asgard any more than a goat belongs on a banquet table"

"Hey! Who do you think you are?!" Jane demanded, obviously not liking the way she was being talked to.

"I am Odin, leader of Asgard" Odin said surprising Jane who hadn't yet made the connection.

"There is something in her father, something I haven't seen before" Thor was about to say more when all of a sudden his father interrupted.

"Her world has it's healers, they are called doctors"

"If this was the sort of thing that could be healed in our world then we would've taken a five minute walk to a doctor, not travel across into another world" Harry interrupted, Odin turned to him and Natasha.

"Who are you?" Odin asked.

"This is Natasha Romanoff" Harry gestured to Natasha "I am Harry Black"

"Father, these two fought alongside me against Loki and his army" Thor added "Natasha is a skilled fighter and Harry is not only skilled in combat but he is also a powerful wizard"

"Hmm" Odin looked at the two, he didn't seem very impressed. "And you are here because..." He left the question hanging in the air.

"Because Thor is not just our ally, but also our friend" Harry replied, staring Odin directly in the eyes...eye. "We are here to provide support and help if possible, if this was a fixable problem then I would've dealt with it already or taken her to someone on Earth who could."

"That may be, however it is not my concern nor is it something I find myself caring about. You will..."

"And if it was your wife?" Harry cut him off, causing Odin's attention to remain on him "if your wife or child was dying, wouldn't you want to save them? She is mortal, but it somehow escaped your minds that you Asgardians are mortal as well, you just last longer. Death will come for all of these people in this room eventually, except me because unlike you I am a true immortal. She needs help, yes you live longer but that doesn't mean her life has no value. She has friends, maybe even a family, it's obvious your son cares about her and..."

"Be careful how you speak!" Odin cut him off "My son may have brought you to Asgard but I am still its king, I will not be lectured by the likes of you. Guards! Take them back to Midgard" The guards began moving towards Harry and Natasha, but they didn't get to do much because a couple of guards tried to grab Jane.

"No I wouldn't..." Thor tried to stop them but he didn't manage it, as they touched her. When they did a red blast shot out from her body throwing everyone back apart from Thor and Odin. Harry and Natasha were also left standing because Harry managed to put up a shield in time. "Touch her" Thor finished, he decided to ignore the healers and guards who were standing up after the blast and went to Jane "are you alright?" he asked softly. Jane didn't respond, at least not verbally, she just gave him a soft moan and kept her eyes closed, the red stuff had made her very tired.

"That was...interesting" Natasha commented. Odin ignored her and waved his hand around over Jane.

"Nice to know that it takes an explosion to get an Asgardian to listen" Harry said, but once again Odin ignored them.

"That's impossible" Odin said in a quiet voice as he looked at the red stuff in her body.

"It's defending her" The head healer said.

"It's defending itself" Thor said

"And therefore her" Harry added.

"Guys, I'm no expert in any of this but it seems to me like we need to get it out of here before it kills her" Natasha said with a little worry in her voice.

"You're right" Harry agreed "not sure how much time she has" Harry said, resisting the urge to touch his forehead. This situation reminded him far too much of Voldemort's horcrux.

"Come with me" Odin said to Thor, he then glanced at Harry "you as well wizard"

Odin walked out of the room, Thor followed along with Natasha and Harry.

"Where are we going?" Natasha asked.

"I do not recall saying you could accompany us" Odin said to Natasha

"She's with me" Harry said in Natasha's defense "deal with it" Odin stopped and turned around to look at Harry, as he did so Thor looked uncomfortable and Natasha looked nervous. Thor because Odin was his father yet Harry was his friend, as for Natasha she knew how powerful Asgardians are and didn't really look forward to seeing Harry fight one. Especially when the Asgardian in question was not only a legend, but also the king who could have the two of them executed. And while Harry was immortal, she was positive that she wasn't.

"Do you not realise who I am?" Odin gave Harry a look that would have made any other Asgardian afraid and tremble "I am Odin, king of Asgard."

"I am Harry Black, defeater of dark lords and master of the impossible." Harry stared back, not showing the slightest bit of fear.

"That is irrelevant, you WILL show me the proper respect"

"In that case you WILL earn it"

"Earn it?"

"When I was a child I respected any and everyone with an important position, I grew up and realised that their positions didn't mean they should have my respect, it doesn't mean that they deserve it. If you want my respect then you will prove that you as a person deserve my respect, then we will decide if you deserve it as a king. As of the moment you may be a powerful king, you may be a good king, but you do not have my respect as a person."

"You do not judge me wizard!" Odin hissed at him, taking a step towards him.

"Or what?!" Harry took a step towards him and the two were a second away from their heads touching "All I have seen so far is a man who does not listen to his son about something that is clearly important to him and a man who easily disregards an intelligent being simply because she doesn't live as long as you and is not as powerful! You may be a king but do not expect me to treat you like one."

"You know nothing about being a ruler"

"No, I just know about being a good person" Harry shot back

"Father, Harry" Thor interrupted "please, we need to work together. Father, I trust them. Harry, my father is a good man, I promise. If you both just give the other a chance then I am sure that you'll surprise each other"

"Follow me" Odin said, giving Harry on last glare before he walked away. Thor let out a small sigh of relief at the fact that there would be no more fighting and followed after his father, Harry and Natasha followed after him.

"Are you alright?" Natasha whispered to Harry.

"Yes" He answered, but she didn't look like she believed him. "Really, I am. The old guy just...he just reminds me of someone." Harry said, images of Dumbledore coming into his head.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20 -

Odin took the group, Jane included once the healers had brought her to them, to a room where the first thing they would've noticed was the rather magnificent and large tree.

"It's beautiful" Harry breathed out as he looked at it, he could see what looked like portals on each branch. He could tell that this was no ordinary tree without even looking at it, he could feel the magic surging through it just like a lot of things in Asgard. "Is that what I think it is?" Harry said excitedly to Thor as he gestured to the tree.

"What is it?" Natasha asked, more than a little confused.

"Yggdrasil, the World Tree" Thor answered "your world is one of the Nine Realms of the Cosmos, linked to each other by the branches of Yggdrasil. There are nine realms, Midgard which is Earth, there are a few others including Asgard where we currently are now."

"You see it basically a tree that binds the nine realms together" Harry simplified. "Is it made of ash?" He asked as he examined it. "I've always heard that it was made of ash?"

"You can have a tour later" Odin said, bringing them back to business "now there are relics that predate the universe itself, what lies within her appears to be one of them. The nine realms are not eternal, they have a dawn as they will have a dusk." Odin spoke as he pulled out a large book and opened it while the others gathered around. "Before that dawn the dark elves reigned absolute and unchallenged."

"When you say elves, you don't by any chance mean little grey things about knee high with floppy ears, wide eyes and a pillow sack for clothes?" Harry asked, everyone turned to him and looked at him as if he had just sprouted three extra heads.

"What?" Jane said eventually, echoing the thoughts of everyone present.

"I had a weird childhood" Harry shrugged.

"No" Odin said eventually.

"No, I promise I did have a weird childhood" Harry replied.

"I meant that they are not small" Odin replied "they are as tall as any man, they have a shape like any man but with long ears. Make no mistake, they were powerful beings when they were alive." Thor looked down on the book.

"'Born of eternal night, the dark elves come to steal the light' I know these stories, mother told us them when we were children."

"Their leader, Malekith, made a weapon out of the darkness and it was called the Aether. While the other relics often appeared in the form of stones, the Aether is fluid and ever changing. It changes matter into dark matter, it seeks out hosts and it draws strength from their life force. Malekith sought to use the Aether's power to return the universe to one of darkness. But, after eternities of bloodshed and horrors, my father Bor finally triumphed against the dark elves, ushering in a peace that lasted thousands of years." Odin finished with some pride in his voice.

"What happened?" Jane asked.

"He killed them all" Odin replied, once again with pride in his voice.

"All of them?" Natasha asked.

"Are you certain?" Thor said to his father "The Aether was said to be destroyed, yet here it is."

"It certainly seems possible for them to be alive" Harry said with a thoughtful look "it's possible those went to hiding, those that did would either be enough for an army or they would breed and increase their numbers."

"The dark elves are dead" Odin said in a tone that clearly stated the conversation was over.

"Are they though?" Harry tilted his head slightly, unfortunately for Odin Harry was probably the only person more suborn than he is. "I mean I came from a world where humans had believed that all the witches and wizards had died out, yet we had an entire country full of them hiding in the same area as them. Most of the time we hid in plain sight as well. I assume that these dark elves have a similar life span to Asgardians, I mean it's possible that they could have gone into hiding, isn't it?"

"I will not be questioned by you!" Odin glared at Harry.

"Fine, Natasha" Harry gestured to Natasha "you question him"

"Is this some sort of joke to you?!" Odin demanded.

"No, it's not nearly funny enough. The same way a king who refuses to even consider the possibility of something being able to harm his kingdom and people merely because he doesn't want to believe it. That is definitely not funny."

"Father" Thor spoke "it is possible for them to be alive. You've always said that a wise king should not seek out war but always..."

"Enough!" Odin shouted "The dark elves are dead! I will not be questioned on this matter by either of you!"

"Sorry to interrupt but does your book mention anyway to get it out of me?" Jane asked. Odin looked at her for all of a second before he replied.

"No, it does not" He said in a voice that showed he clearly wasn't too bothered by the fact.

"Father, we have to do something!" Thor said in a worried voice.

"Perhaps later" Odin sighed "however now is not the time for this. I must go and ready myself for Odin sleep, you will rule in my absence."

"My apologies father but I must refuse."

"What?" Odin turned to Thor with a look that said 'explain now'.

"I have too much on my mind and too many things to do, as of the moment the throne would suit me ill and I would not be able to rule as a good king should."

"So I am to leave the kingdom without a ruler simply because you do not feel like it?" Odin raised an eyebrow.

"There is another option" Thor replied.

"Loki is in prison" Odin reminded him.

"Thank god" Natasha whispered to Harry.

"I was not referring to my brother" Thor said as he looked towards Harry.

"Thor...chose your next words wisely" Harry warned as he quickly realised what Thor was going to say.

"I think Harry should lead in my absence"

"Okay you clearly didn't hear me" Harry muttered.

"The wizard?" Odin blinked with disbelief.

"He is a good leader, I've followed his orders before" Thor replied.

"That was one battle" Harry argued.

"It was one battle" Odin agreed.

"He is a kind man" Thor added.

"That doesn't mean I can rule" Harry argued.

"He's right" Odin agreed again "kindness does not make a ruler"

"I trust he will do a good job." Thor replied.

"Fine" Odin sighed. "I do not have time for this, he will rule but you are responsible for any damage he causes" Odin said to Thor.

"I will be responsible IF he causes damage" Thor countered "I think he will be a great leader."

"Hmm" Odin sniffed and walked off, guards following.

"Thor, forgive my language, but the fuck?!" Harry demanded.

"So are you like the temporary king of Asgard?" Natasha asked.

"Am not."

"Kind of seems like you are." Jane shrugged.

"I am not even an Asgardian!" Harry hissed to Thor.

"It doesn't matter" Thor shrugged.

"Why do I have to rule? I mean why not you?"

"You were in charge of the Avengers" Thor argued.

"That was me in charge of six other people, not an entire kingdom"

"It's only temporary" Thor said, hoping it would make the situation a little better.

"That still doesn't answer the question of why you chose me." Harry reminded him.

"Because you're my friend, I trust you and I know that you'll do your best for the people." Thor replied.

"Fine" Harry sighed "but why not you?"

"Like I told my father, I have too much on my mind" Thor said, Harry couldn't help but notice Thor's eyes glance to Jane for a second.

"Goddamn it" Harry turned to the girls "excuse us for a sec" Harry grabbed Thor and teleported him to the other side of the room before putting a privacy spell around them. "I will ask this one time and hopefully just one time, and you will answer honestly or I will slap your annoyingly perfect face twice, are you doing this just so you can spend time with Jane?"

"No, I..." Thor's answer was interrupted as Harry quickly slapped him on his right cheek and backhanded his left cheek in the space of a second.

"You want to try again?" Harry raised an eyebrow. He wasn't really worried about retaliation, Thor wasn't a prankster and he wasn't the sort of person to attack his friends, plus the slaps were barely stronger than Janes with the strength that Harry used.

"Yes" Thor said in a meek voice.

"That's better" Harry sighed "now as your friend I will go through with this."

"Thank you, I..."

"But do not expect me to like it and if you ever put me in a situation like this again then I will cut off all of your hair. Understood?"

"Yes"

"Good" Harry smiled "now as your wingman, go and have fun with your girl"

"Thank you friend" Thor smiled as he patted Harry on the shoulder and walked to Jane just as Harry removed his spell. "Jane, come with me, I...are you alright?" He asked as he saw her looking at him weird.

"Um...yeah" Jane nodded "let's...let's go" The two walked out with Jane occasionally sneaking glances at Thor.

"Harry" Natasha said to Harry just as he walked up next to her. "Why did we see you slap Thor?"

"He deserved it" Harry shrugged.

"Ah, okay, then why did Thor walk out with purple hair?" She raised an eyebrow.

"I hold grudges" Harry admitted.

"Ha" She snorted "how long until you reckon he notices?"

"Well it could be any..."

"HARRY!" A thundering male voice shouted followed by a musical laughter from a female.

"That was quicker than I expected" Harry smirked. "Now come on, let's...ow!" Harry stumbled forward slightly and began rubbing his head.

"Are you alright?" Natasha asked as she looked for the reason Harry was in pain and saw a branch had fallen from the tree. "It's just a branch, don't be such a baby"

"Baby? Woman, I was attacked!" Harry said dramatically.

"Oh you poor baby" Natasha said sarcastically "I forgot that you had super strength and durability."

"Holy shit" Harry picked up the branch "the branch fell off"

"Maybe you were hit harder than I thought" Natasha said as she rubbed the back of his head "you've started to state the obvious."

"No, don't you get it?" Harry turned to her "This tree is insanely old, unbelievably old! I can feel the magic coming off of it and now a part of it fell off. You know what, let me phrase it another way. Proposition: this is a branch from a magical tree that is as old as can be."

"You made that rhyme on purpose"

"Don't interrupt, now as I was saying, it's full of magic and it belongs to Asgard which is basically owned by Odin. Odin is an old, grouchy man who has pissed me off. Conclusion: I'm definitely having the branch."

"You're stealing it?" She asked, ignoring his particular brand of logic.

"No, I'm going to tell someone I'm taking it. Oi Heimdall, taking the branch" Harry said, holding the branch up in the air. "He can see us anywhere, if he wants it back then he can say so next time we meet him or he can tell somebody else."

"Why do you even want it anyway? I mean, yeah it's an old and magical, but what does it actually do for you?"

"Oh don't worry" Harry grinned as he placed the branch inside his magically expanded pocket, he head to expand the outside as well so he could fit the branch in, once he was done he reverted his pocket back to normal, at least the outside part. "I have a brilliant idea for it."

* * *

"I hate you" Thor said once Harry had turned his hair back to normal.

"No you don't" Harry said without any doubt.

"What's happening with Jane?" Natasha asked.

"She's resting" Thor answered "some clothes are being prepared for her in the meantime. Ah here we are." Thor said once they arrived in the throne room. "Allow me to introduce you to my mother" Thor gestured to a woman who was walking towards them. She wore a mixture of silver and blue with a gold breastplate that extended to her shoulder but for some reason only covered the left side. She had long brown hair and looked younger than Odin did, she walked with the grace of a queen and possessed a small smile as she looked at them.

"Thor" She said, smiling at her son. She then turned to Harry and Natasha.

"Mother" Thor said "this is Harry Black and Natasha Romanoff, they are allies and friends of mine."

"Yes, I recall you mentioning them" Frigga said "they fought alongside you in Midgard, did they not?"

"Yes, Natasha is a skilled warrior. Harry is known as Raven, he is also a skilled warrior but he is also a very powerful wizard."

"Really?" She raised an eyebrow at Harry "May I please see an example?"

"Um...okay" Harry nodded "I know this will probably seem childish or simple to you, but how about this?" A second later Harry was replaced with a black raven, the bird flew two laps around the room before landing back in the original spot that Harry is in, it transformed back into Harry. "Yeah, that's just one example of things I can do" Harry said, he did his best to make sure he didn't sound cocky or arrogant, he had enough problems with the king, no need to annoy the queen when she hasn't done anything to him yet.

"Impressive," Frigga said "I've seen more advanced magic but that is impressive for a Midgardian. Are you capable of any other magic?"

"Any and all magic apart from a select few" Harry replied.

"Such as?" She prompted.

"Any magic involving my own soul" Harry replied with a tight smile. She frowned for a second before waving her hand over Harry's body, a second later she gasped and stepped back in shock.

"Mother?" Thor moved closer to check on her, she waved him off and moved back to Harry and waved her arm again, clearly trying to double check the results. She waved it again, and again and again.

"That's impossible" She muttered before turning to Harry "you are no ordinary Midgardian, are you?" She asked, despite knowing the answer.

"Not anymore" Harry answered.

"Was it painful?" She asked softly, looking like she wasn't sure if she hug Harry or not.

"The journey there, yes." Harry responded, his face not revealing anything to the untrained eye, unfortunately for him there were at least two pairs of trained eyes.

"I'm sorry" She said.

"Don't be, in fact I will probably end up apologising to you sooner or later"

"And why is that?"

"I don't think you're husband likes me" Harry said Natasha and Thor's snort told everyone how that was an understatement.

"Mother, is something wrong with Harry?" Thor asked.

"That depends" Frigga said, glancing at Harry.

"What's going on?" Natasha asked, looking at Harry with concern in her eyes.

"I don't have a soul" Harry confessed as he looked at her.

"What?" She said, having not properly processed that statement "I'm sorry, you don't have a soul?"

"Lost it when I became immortal" Harry explained "all living things have a soul, and if you're alive then you need to die at some point. Like I told Odin, I am a true immortal, I can't die."

"Okay, that's fine and all but no soul, so are you like a vampire or something?"

"No, though I have met a few in my time, none of them tried to bite me. Except one...but she was just kinky."

* * *

"So Thor" Harry said as he sat on the throne "how long is your father going to sleep for?"

"Uh...well...it varies" Thor replied, Harry looked at him and couldn't help but feel that he looked a little shifty.

"Yeah but a rough estimate, like a day?" Natasha spoke "Two days?"

"It varies" Thor repeated, this time he looked at Harry with an awkward look on his face "it can sometimes take a night, some times it takes more. It usually takes about a week"

"I beg your pardon?" Harry blinked just before his eyes narrowed, if Harry could see himself sitting on a throne and narrowing his eyes at someone below him then he would undoubtedly make a comparison to Voldemort.

"But if it takes more than a week then I shall take over" Thor added quickly, despite knowing that he was stronger he could still easily feel uneasy when Harry looked at him.

"Fine" Harry sighed as he leaned back and resisted the urge to groan.

"Forgive me for stating the obvious, but most would enjoy the opportunity to rule yet you do not." Frigga noted. "Why is that?" She asked curiously.

"I have seen far too many people who shouldn't rule be in charge" Harry replied "it's rather put me off the idea of ruling, those people I saw all thought they were good rulers despite the fact they were not. What if I suddenly view myself as a good ruler when I am not? I also fear corruption, power corrupts and..."

"You fear that you will change" Frigga finished for him. "You fear that you will change for the worst"

"Perhaps it's a bit dramatic, but it is a concern for me. How many rulers throughout time have forgotten the some for the few? I've been one of the people that rulers would gladly sacrifice without giving me the option. How many would gladly do what makes them look good and how many will simply do what's needed to stay in power? How many have become unwilling to part with that power?"

"Your fear is understandable" Frigga replied "but if you are truly considering this then perhaps you are not as unworthy as you think."

"I have a feeling that you're husband will beg to differ."

"Well it can't be all bad" Natasha said "I mean, all you have to do is just sit around and react to situations when they come and it's only for a few days."

"Yes but I am a man of action" Harry protested "at the risk of sounding like a whining brat..."

"At the risk? You're already there."

"I don't like staying still" Harry continued, deciding to ignore Natasha for the time being "if I have to be sat still then I need to be doing something. You know what, I'm going to go for a walk."

"But you're the acting king" Natasha reminded him "you need to be here in case you're...you know...needed."

"Magic says otherwise" Harry grinned as he stood up and made a mirror before placing it on the throne, he made a second and smaller mirror that he put in his pocket. "If you need anything then call my name on that mirror" Harry said to Frigga.

"Ingenious" Frigga commented "I assume it will contact the mirror that you have."

"Yes, it will. My father had a pair when he was younger, he shared it with his best friend so they could communicate when they were apart."

"Hmm, perhaps I can teach you how to make an illusion of yourself" Frigga said as she looked at Harry with a calculative look.

"Those moving ones? Like the ones Loki makes?" Natasha asked. "The ones that can move around and talk like they were real?"

"Who do you think taught him that?" Frigga smiled. "It's merely a question of if you're capable of learning it." She added with a challenging tone, though it was clear that nothing bad was meant by it.

"I hope you realise that the words 'challenge accepted' just appeared in his head." Natasha gestured to Harry.

"Good" Frigga said "after all that I've heard about you and your magical abilities, I have certain expectation."

"That would be awesome" Harry grinned "I am really looking forward to learning about Asgardian magic."

"And you will, but for now I would advise you to go and have that walk of yours. It would be beneficial if you take a look at the palace and meet the people. Thor, if you wouldn't mind."

"Of course not" Thor smiled "but before I do so, Jane is..."

"She will be fine" Frigga reassured him "I will just inform the guards of the mirrors then go and see her."

"Oh, the mother and the girlfriend" Natasha said with a teasing tone.

* * *

"Harry, Natasha, meet my friends" Thor said as he took the two to meet the other Asgardians, they were currently in a hall filled with tons of other Asgardians when Thor guided them towards three people. Harry assumed that these were Thor's friends, either that or he had forgotten what they looked like. "This is Volstagg," Thor pointed to a jolly looking man with a big belly and a rather magnificent beard. "this is Fandral" Thor pointed to a blonde man with a beard, he instantly struck Harry as a ladies man, that may or may not have had to do with the fact that two women just got off his lap and kissed him as they walked away. "And this is Lady Sif" Thor pointed to a pretty black haired woman, she wore a black cloak that covered her body, though Harry and Natasha both noticed the silver armour under it.

"Greetings" The three Asgardians said at the same time.

"I wish I could introduce you to Hogun" Thor said to Harry "if he was here then I would introduce my friends as 'Lady Sif and the Warriors three'."

"It's a pleasure to meet you all" Harry said.

"This is Harry and Natasha" Thor introduced the two "they fought alongside me on Midgard."

"Really?" Fandral said as he looked at the two, his eyes on Natasha a little longer.

"Oh yes" Thor nodded "Natasha is an extremely skilled warrior, Harry also. Harry is also a wizard, he lead the battle against Loki. We call him Raven."

"A wizard?" Lady Sif raised an eyebrow.

"Is that a problem?" Harry raised an eyebrow in return.

"Ah, I forgot to tell you" Thor said with an apologetic look "on Asgard magic is considered more..."

"Go on" Harry prompted when Thor trailed off.

"Feminine" Thor eventually spoke.

"What?" Harry wasn't sure he heard that right.

"Well magic is considered an activity for females and fighting is a warrior's activity." Thor explained "I don't agree with it, especially after seeing you in battle, but this is the way people think."

"You have got to be shitting me"

"Don't worry, you're still manly enough for me." Natasha joked as she nudged him.

"Thanks babe but excuse me, magic of all things is considered feminine?" Harry repeated with disbelief. "I've killed people with magic, I can conjure hell fire with magic. How the hell is it feminine?"

"Well, men go and fight" Fandral said with a shrug. "Women go and do magic"

"Then why is she a warrior?" Natasha asked as she pointed at Lady Sif.

"Well Sif has been fighting for a long time" Volstagg replied.

"But you make it sound like only women can do magic and only men can fight" Natasha frowned.

"No, but it is just a more feminine thing to do." Fandral said.

"That's funny because Harry has told me of a spell that can make every single nerve in your body feel like it's on fire, he also told me about spells that instantly kill people if they touch them," Natasha crossed her arms "does that sound feminine?"

"Uh...no" Fandral coughed.

"Perhaps the spell that liquifies your organs? Or boils your blood?" Natasha glanced towards Volstagg.

"Um...no, no" He quickly shook his head as if she was offering to use it on him.

"Hmm, I like this one" Sif smiled as she looked at Natasha.

"I think I've made my point" Natasha said with a raised eyebrow, daring them to argue against her. Asgardians they may be, but cowed into silence was another thing used to describe them at the moment.

"That's why you're the best." Harry grinned as he wrapped an arm around her waist and kissed her on the forehead. "Thank you for defending me against the mean Asgardians." He added with a voice full of mock awe.

"Oh anytime" She replied with her own grin.

"Now let me show you all the wonders of magic" Harry walked forward and waved his hand, three mugs formed in front of them.

"What is it?" Volstagg asked as he, Fandral and Lady Sif picked the mug up.

"It's fire whiskey" Harry answered "And yes Thor" Harry said when Thor looked like he was about to talk, Harry waved his hand again and another mug appeared, this one for Thor. Thor smiled and thanked Harry before taking it.

"Wow!" Fandral exclaimed after taking a quick drink of it.

"That is amazing!" Volstagg exclaimed, after taking drinking the whole thing in one go. He let out a mighty burp that was followed by a burst of fire. Unfortunately for him, his burp was overshadowed by Sif's larger one.

"You said it was called fire whiskey?" Sif asked "Can you make more?" She asked hopefully.

"Of course" Harry smiled, he waved his hand and refilled her mug.

"Us too?" Volstagg and Fandral said at the same time, gesturing with their mugs.

"Tell me boys, what's your opinion on magic?" Harry asked innocently, the two Asgardians shared a glance before they stood up. They got on to their knees and dramatically bowed.

"Oh we apologise" They said at the same time, between the dramatic acting and the synchronised talking Harry was reminded a little of the Weasley twins. "Do forgive us mighty wizard, we will never insult magic again. Fire whiskey now, please?" They ended with a grin.

"I hate you" Harry said, though there was no heat in his voice, amusement if anything. Despite his words he waved his hand and the mugs refilled in all of them

"You've just made friends for life" Thor chuckled as he joined his friends in gulping down.

"Butterbeer?" Harry offered Natasha.

"Yep." She nodded and two seconds later she had a glass full of water that he converted to butterbeer "Thank you, love this stuff."

"That's alright" Harry said as he made himself some butterbeer "I love it too" he said as he took a sip.

"Children!" Volstagg called and three young children rushed over, one boy and one girl. "Meet the wizard!" He said, pointing at Harry.

"Hi" Harry waved at them.

"Well go on then, show them a trick or something." Fandral said, Harry resisted the urge to remind them that he was not a show pony and just decided to do the damn tricks.

"You guys like birds?" He asked the kids.

"Yeah" They nodded.

"We'll play a little game then" Harry said as he handed Natasha his butterbeer "try and find me" Harry raised his hands and ten black ravens flew out of each hand, they circled around Harry for a few seconds before he transformed into a raven and joined them in flight. Everyone watched as the ravens flew all around the hall, the children were looking with an intense concentration.

"That one!" The girl said, pointing to the biggest raven. That raven flew onto her shoulder, he nudged her head with his own before flying to the ground and transforming into Harry.

"Well done, here's your prize" Harry said, he waved his hand and all the ravens in the air transformed into flowers, they all flew into his hand. Harry knelt down and handed them to her "there you go, flowers for a princess."

"I'm not a princess!" She giggled as she took the flowers.

"Hmm, yes you are." Harry replied.

"No I'm not!" She laughed.

"Then why are you wearing a tiara?"" Harry asked as he tilted his head sideways with fake confusion.

"What?" She reached one hand up and gasped when she felt something on her head, she took it off and saw a silver tiara. "This is for me?!"

"I don't see any other princess here" Harry smiled at her.

"But I'm not a princes!" She laughed.

"Yeah but don't tell people that" Harry whispered "just see how much you can get away with first." He winked at her as she laughed and then he turned to the boy who looked about a year older. "How are you?" He sad as he shook the boy's hand.

"I'm fine sir" The boy smiled.

"Strong grip" Harry praised him as he let go "you're going to be a fighter, or you could probably be better and learn magic" Harry added that part with a glare to Fandral and Volstagg, he then looked back at the kid. "Tell me, you like playing catch?" Harry asked.

"Yeah" The boy nodded.

"Well this is for you then" Harry closed his right hand into a fist, he then opened it and a small red ball rested in his palm. He gestured it to the boy, the boy gingerly took it into his own hands and looked at it with a curious expression.

"Why is it so small?"" He said as he threw it up and caught it in his hands.

"Ah, that's because it's a bouncy ball, pass it here," Harry took the ball back "now this isn't a regular ball, this one is designed to bounce more then the average one. Watch this" Harry tossed the ball at an angle, it hit the floor and bounced off of to a table then off of that to Volstagg's nose before hitting the ground again and up into Harry's hand.

"Whoa!" The boy blinked while Volstagg rubbed his nose, not that it hurt but it still felt weird having something bounce off your nose.

"You try" Harry handed it to the boy. The boy nodded then tossed it on the ground, it bounced off the ground and hit the table except this time it went towards Natasha who caught it with her hand.

"Nice try kid" She smiled at him as she tossed the ball up in the air, Harry summoned it to his hand and waved his hand over it.

"There, now it's indestructible so you won't damage it" Harry explained when they looked curious about what he did.

"Indestructible?" Sif asked.

"I've put an unbreakable charm on it, it'll wear off after some years"

"Can I test that out?" Sif asked, drawing a sword.

"Feel free" Harry said, placing it on a table. He then stepped back and allowed her to take a swing at it. The sword struck the ball but instead of damaging it the ball was sent flying and this time it sent the ball flying and bounced off Fandral's head and into Harry's hand.

"Oi, that ball is targeting us!" Fandral exclaimed.

"Man up" Harry rolled his eyes. He then handed it to the boy. "Use this to practise your hand eye coordination. It'll help you no matter what you chose to be."

"Thank you sir" The boy smiled, he and the girl then walked off, talking happily.

"You seem good with kids" Natasha commented.

"They're less irritating than adults"


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21 -

Harry and Natasha were enjoying themselves as they spent time with the Asgardians, they discussed many things such as the battle of New York and the differences between living on Asgard and Earth, also the fact that they called it Earth and not Midgard. They discussed Natasha and Harry's jobs and somehow ended up talking They also began discussing food, most of the Asgardian food consisted of meat and fish plus other vegetables and fruit that they would grow. So essentially natural food and it was clear that it appeared to be good for them.

They were fascinated by all the foods that Harry and Natasha had described, Harry had also learnt about something that he thought of as a horrible tragedy. Apparently the Asgardians have never ate pizza, Natasha was mildly surprised at how the Asgardians never ate modern food but it made sense as they were essentially on another planet. Harry took that in factor and decided to educate them.

He conjured a few boxes of pizza and then multiplied them to fill enough of the hall, he decided to settle on a plain cheese as that was his favourite.

"You get a pizza" Harry said as he tossed a pizza box to a group of Asgardian "and you get a pizza" he said as Natasha gave another group a box. "You all get pizza!" Harry announced as he multiplied the amount of pizzas.

"PIZZA!" The hall cheered. Pizza was yet another thing that Harry had introduced that the Asgardians loved. Needless to say, Harry was currently quite popular with the Asgardians.

"I must say, I am really enjoying this" Fandral said to Thor as he happily ate a slice.

"This is wonderful!" Volstagg exclaimed as he held a slice in each hand.

"Indeed" Thor chuckled as he nodded in agreement "the things I've experience in Midgard are truly wonderful, food and drinks included."

"Your wizard friend is an unusual one" Sif commented with a smile. "At first glance he reminds me of Loki" She added, her smile dimming slightly.

"How so?" Thor frowned.

"Is it not obvious?" She said after taking another bite of pizza, she took a second to chew before she spoke "Black hair, mischievous personality, from what you've told me he likes to play pranks. He also has a love of magic."

"True" Volstagg admitted with a short frown while Thor looked thoughtful.

"But he is also different," Sif added with her own thoughtful expression "he isn't cruel with his games, at least they don't seem to be cruel from what you've described. He also seems to enjoy the company of others, Loki always gave off an air of being superior to us, it as subtle but noticeable. His eyes are also less cruel."

"You've been looking into his eyes?" Fandral said with a teasing tone.

"Well, what can I say?" Sif said with a casual voice "After being in proximity to you for so long I can't help but take notice when real men arrive."

"Ha!" Volstagg barked when Thor laughed into his drink, Sif looked really pleased with herself while Fandral sent her a mild glare. "She got you good."

"Why thank you," Sif smiled "but as I was saying, I don't believe him to be an evil man. Besides, Thor trusts him so I trust him."

"Thank you" Thor smiled "and I will ignore the fact that pizza and whiskey have factored into your decision."

"What makes you think that?" Sif asked innocently as she took another slice of pizza.

* * *

The next day Thor walked into the throne room and found Harry sitting on the throne, listening to a guard read him a report while Frigga and Natasha stood off to the side and conversed while also keeping an eye on Harry. Thor looked at Harry who was listening to the report, Harry looked much like his father when he sat on the throne. Calmly listening to the problem with a thoughtful face that made any nearby try to wonder what he was thinking.

Harry saw him come in, but focused on the guard. The guard had informed him of many problems that he had to deal with, Harry was tempted to tell them to wait until Odin woke up but decided that most of Asgard had been nice enough to him for him to repay the favour. Fortunately the problems were all minor problems that could be fixed easily.

Natasha was currently dressed in some plain Asgardian robes, nothing too fancy but still good enough at showing her beauty. Harry, meanwhile, had chosen to wear his 'Raven' costume but with the hood down and without the mask on. Harry was offered some Asgardian armour, he was tempted because he thought the armour looked cool but he refused as he had enough protection wearing his 'Raven' clothes and the armour would just slow him down in actual combat. As of the moment Harry was just trying to decide how to deal with a minor dispute between an Asgardian called 'Sven the silent' and another Asgardian called Gobber.

"Okay" Harry said eventually "inform the families that Odin is in Odinsleep and currently can't deal with it. However also make them an offer, if they cease this feud then I will come over and repair the damages, it would take me a few minutes as long as it is not worse than what you have described. Inform them that I can produce all of their lost food with magic, or at least a majority of it. I'm not familiar with Asgardian food but I can at least attempt it, if they have any left over then I can just make copies of that, that'll be simpler and easier for all involved. Also tell Sven that I can heal his livestock. Is there anything else? After listening to fifty different problems I would hope not."

"No sire" The guard shook his head.

"Don't call me sire, and thank you" Harry nodded to him. The guard nodded and walked away to start taking all the actions Harry ordered him to do so.

"My king" Thor said as he walked up to Harry, he stopped in front of the throne and got on to his knees.

"Thor, get up" Harry rolled his eyes "and wipe the smile off of your annoyingly perfect face".

"Yes my king" Thor grinned at Harry as he stood up.

"Tell me Thor, while I have been here stuck on a throne, have you been wasting time with Jane?" Harry asked as he narrowed his eyes at Thor who gulped a little bit.

"No, I haven't..." Thor started only to be interrupted.

"So my sacrifice has been for nothing?" Harry narrowed his eyes even more "I'm here looking after a kingdom so you can spend time with Jane and you inform me that it's all been for nothing?"

"Uh...no, that's not what I meant" Thor quickly shook his head.

"So I've been on this throne all this time while you're off spending your time with your girl?"

"Uh...no...yes?"

"Stop torturing him" Natasha laughed.

"But I have very few joys in life" Harry whined, Thor was once again reminded of Loki. This reminded him of the time that Loki had turned into a snake and tricked him into picking it up only to get stabbed, Loki made the same defence.

"How has Asgard fared under Harry's rule?" Thor asked his mother.

"Remarkably well," Frigga replied. "the people are satisfied under his rule, though mostly because they know it's temporary and they'll get Odin back soon. However that is not said to take away from Harry, he has done an excellent job in his short time as king. He reacts to situations quickly enough, there is room for improvement but that is to be expected."

"I knew you'd be a good king" Thor smiled.

"I've been in charge for all of a day" Harry reminded them.

"Two if you count yesterday" Natasha said.

"I've been king for all of a day and a half" Harry amended. "That hardly makes me a good king, I will admit that it's not as bad as I thought it would be but it's not something I'd like to do permanently. What about the people? What do they think of me?" Harry asked.

"Good things from what I've heard" Frigga replied.

"Yes," Thor nodded in agreement "the people of Asgard are still talking about the brave and courageous Raven and his excellent Midgard food."

"The food was excellent" Natasha agreed.

"Ah yes, the pizza" Frigga replied with a large smile "it was quite enjoyable, perhaps you can make some for Odin" She added to Harry.

"Fine but if he annoys me then it'll end up in his beard" Harry replied.

"I think it's a shame that you and my husband do not get along," Frigga frowned "I'm not upset with either of you but I do think it's a shame."

"We're just different," Harry shrugged "I am a person who has suffered under the rule of others and since coming here Odin has showed he doesn't care for life simply because he's above mere 'mortals', something that I find rather funny since I'm the only immortal here. Also he is stubborn and not in a good way, he won't even consider a threat if it's against what he wants to believe. I mean no offence and perhaps I'm wrong but this is merely my observations based off of what I've seen so far."

"I understand" Thor said "father is not usually like this, he is usually a calm and wise man but this Aether situation has left him very worried, I fear that you are not seeing him at his best."

"It's better to judge a person at their worst" Harry replied "that's when you can see the truly see the real person underneath the skin. I've seen people who at their best are loved and adored by many, though if those people saw them at their worst then they'd be disgusted. For example I knew a man called Gilderoy Lockhart, he was one of my teachers when I was twelve. Everyone else had heard of him and he was supposed to be a very famous and powerful wizard with amazing skills, yet he showed nothing remotely resembling any of those things when he taught his class. It turned out that he was merely a fraud who took credit for other people's achievements."

"Really?" Frigga asked with surprise in her voice.

"Yes" Harry nodded "he found people who did good deeds then wiped their memories and took the credit. But then he got his memories wiped when he tried to do the same to me. Luckily he was using a broken wand, the spell backfired and he lost all of his memories."

"You do not use a wand" Thor noted.

"I used to" Harry replied "my people used it as a focus for our magic, but I am rather different to the average witch and wizard."

"Hmm, I suppose you must be" Frigga said "but using a focus does not make one weaker, Thor himself uses his hammer to help focus his lightning."

"Hmm" Harry said as he glanced Mjolnir, Thor's hammer, that was currently in Thor's hand. "It is an impressive hammer, say what you want but it is an amazing weapon."

"That it is," Thor smiled proudly "it is made of a metal called 'Uru' and it was forged in a heart of a dying star in Nidavellir"

"Nidavellir?" Natasha asked.

"Home world of the dwarves" Frigga replied.

"They made that for you?" Harry asked as he gestured to Thor's hammer "That's impressive, how much did it cost?"

"They did it as a favour to my father" Thor answered "I'm sure that I can convince them to make a weapon for you as well"

"For me?" Harry blinked.

"Of course," Thor responded "you would be an even more fierce warrior with an Asgardian weapon. Perhaps a sword."

"No" Harry shook his head "I can use swords but they are so overdone and over rated, plus they remind me of the first time I used a sword."

"What happened the first time you used a sword?"

"My cousin Dudley took it and said only he was allowed to play with the fun toys, stupid Dudley. I just wanted to play with it." Harry scowled, "Oh...and I got bit by the most venomous snake known to wizard kind the second time I used one." he added as an after thought, "Anyway," he continued. "I'd rather not have a sword. Plus will your father complain? Plus what if the dwarves want pay?"

"I will request them to make one for you," Thor said "besides you can consider this a gift. Not just for fighting alongside me in Midgard, but also for your services to Asgard and for being my ally."

"Would they be able to make a weapon with any material?" Harry asked, his expression told them that he was thinking of something that would likely interest them.

"Yes, they make the best weapons possible".

"Ha" Harry let out a short laugh "brilliant, how quick can they make it?"

"It depends on the weapon but it should not take too long for them."

"Thor" Harry teleported next to him, he pulled Thor in close and whispered into his ear. The females watched as Thor's face slowly went from calm to disbelief and shock.

"That...that's brilliant" Thor eventually blurted out, disbelief still on his face but now excitement as well. "Could you make the material for the core?" He asked.

"Yep" Harry grinned "do you think they can do it?"

"Yes" Thor nodded quickly before a frown appeared on his face "though father won't be entirely happy".

"Ah, I'm sorry Thor, I..."

"Do not apologise" Frigga cut him off. "Harry Black, do you intend to harm Asgard or it's people in any way?"

"No" Harry answered honestly "...well, maybe a prank or two and some light sparing but that's about it."

"Thor," Frigga turned to her son "do you trust this man?"

"With my life mother," Thor answered "he is a good man with a kind heart and preciously the sort of person I would follow into battle."

"You have my permission to take and use anything needed for this weapon of yours," Frigga said to Harry "do not worry about Odin, I shall deal with him and his displeasure."

"Ma'am, I appreciate the offer but I don't feel right allowing you to suffer for me" Harry replied.

"Oh do not worry" Frigga chuckled "if I did not know how to handle Odin after so many years then I've really not been paying attention to him. I shall be fine my dear, you and Thor go ahead. I shall call you on those mirrors of yours should you be required."

"Thank you again" Harry smiled at her as he gave her a short bow. "Natasha, you want to come?" Harry offered.

"No thank you" Natasha politely refused. "I'll just stay here for now."

"Up to you" Harry said before turning to Thor "lead on" Harry said and the two walked out.

"Such an interesting man" Frigga commented to Natasha.

"True" She agreed with a smile. "what's your impression of him?"

"Kind, mischievous, brave." Frigga answered "Along with some other choice adjectives, I had heard of how he and my husband first met. Odin has become used to being in charge and not being questioned by anyone, it was quite the shock for him to have this outsider, a Midgardian of all people, to stand up to him. Though when I look at him I can sense something far more complicated under the surface, tell me, do you know why he keeps sending wistful looks at me when he thinks I'm not looking?" Natasha turned to her with a raised eyebrow. "Not the sort of looks you should be worried about," Frigga added with a small smile "they are merely small glances, I'm not even sure if he knows he's doing it. But I've long ago learnt how to read people, I can tell the mood of Odin and my children by just looking at them. Harry's looks remind me of the one that young children would possess when they see other parents give their children something they desire."

"Ah" Natasha said as understanding filled her "when Harry was young he lost his parents."

"Ah, you think he see's me as a mother?"

"No, but his mother was always described as a beautiful and strong yet kind woman" Natasha replied with a small smile "you seem to fit the bill. Harry tries to hide it but he is a very emotional man. I think he just imagines his own mother when he looks at you. How has your magic training been going?"

"He's a very intelligent man" Frigga smiled "he picked up on my lessons quite quickly. I've given him some basics to practise, in a short while he should be able to make his own illusions."

"Great" Natasha said sarcastically "now I get to deal with two Harry's at the same time."

"My apologies dear" Frigga replied with a small chuckle before her face turned serious "I must caution you however, Harry's strength can also be a problem in this case."

"What do you mean?" Natasha asked, confusion evident.

"The boy has two things that can change any situation he is in, power and will. His magic works by shifting things to form whatever he wishes, with a simple gesture he can make things, change things. He is powerful now but I can see that his power is still growing."

"Yeah" Natasha nodded "he told me how his body and magic keeps adapting and getting stronger, he talks about his magic like it's alive. In the battle of New York..."

"New York?" Frigga asked.

"Uh...the place we fought on Midgard" Natasha explained.

"Ah, continue"

"Well in the battle he was unconscious and trapped on the other side of a portal, the next thing we know his body is teleported right next to me but he's still unconscious. We're guessing that his magic reacted to his wishes and brought him back."

"A brilliant tale, it shows preciously what I am trying to say. He can shape the very fabric of reality with a few thoughts, Asgardian magic usually takes a very long time to learn yet he is already picking up on what I've taught him at an unbelievable rate. My original plan was to teach him a few things, then once you two had left he would be able to practise on his own and eventually learn to make illusions within the year. However after our first lesson I believe he could probably learn to make them before you even leave Asgard. He may need you to help him."

"How am I supposed to help him?"

"Guide him my dear," Frigga answered as she looked Natasha dead in the eye "whatever you do, always try to make sure that he stays true to himself. I am not saying do not allow him to change, I am merely saying that you should not allow him to change who he is.

* * *

Two days had passed, Harry was contacted a few times on the mirrors to deal with problems, most of them were minor but he also had to deal with two raids. He quickly stopped them himself, though he had Thor, Sif, Fandral and Thor accompany him along with a few Asgardian warriors. Natasha didn't come seeing as she was smart enough to know that this was out of her league.

Eventually Odin had woken up, he had walked into the throne room and was immediately greeted by the guards who bowed to him. He then saw Frigga who was conversing with Natasha, though both stopped when they saw him.

"Ah husband, pleasant sleep?" Frigga asked in the form of a greeting.

"I've had better" Odin replied, ignoring Natasha. "What has been happening since I've been asleep? Where is the wizard?"

"Nothing that you should be concerned with." Frigga responded "A few minor problems here and there but Harry has dealt with them quickly and efficiently."

"Like what?" Odin raised an eyebrow.

"Another feud started between Sven and Gobber" Frigga informed him with an eyeroll.

"Another one?" This time Odin also rolled his eyes. "At times I think the two merely like feuding with each other."

"They perhaps do" Frigga nodded "but like I said, Harry has dealt with it. A few raids also happened but they have also been dealt with, Harry has proven himself to be a good ruler."

"Hmm" Odin snorted "a few days with no problems does not make him a good leader. Where is he?"

"He is with Thor..."

"So he's left his position?" Odin interrupted.

"No he hasn't" Natasha said.

"I was not speaking to you."

"Tough, I'm answering, he has not left his position. He's left with Thor but he's placed mirrors to contact him if necessary or if there is anything he is required to do as king."

"Odin" Frigga interrupted before the two could start arguing. "it is true." She gestured tot he mirror that was left on the throne. "If we merely say his name then he will be contacted on that mirror."

"Where is he now?" Odin asked as he picked the mirror up and tossed it to Natasha after sitting on his throne.

"He sent a raven earlier saying he'd be here in a few minutes." Frigga replied "The people of Asgard have been rather happy with his presence"

"Have they?" Odin said with more than a little surprise in his voice.

"Yes, the children love him and he has introduced us to more than a few foods and drinks. The current favourites are 'fire whiskey' and 'pizza'. The first is a wizards drink and the other is a food that is found on Midgard. Both are extremely enjoyable. He has also been spending time with the people of Asgard, Thor's friends included."

"What of the mortal? The one that Thor had brought."

"Her name is Jane." Natasha reminded him.

"The Aether is still inside her but she is alive and well so far." Frigga answered.

Any further conversation was cut off by the doors opening, except they didn't just open. They burst open just as two guards flew in and landed on their backs, Odin got to his feet just as everyone prepared for a fight. Harry walked in, steps slow and confident, his shoulders back and chest out with his head held high. Harry took a few steps forward then stopped, he then helped the guards to their feet.

"Thanks for playing along with that" He said to them as he conjured them a box of pizza "there's your pay" he added as he gave them the box, they accepted it with a smile and walked out.

"What was that?" Natasha asked.

"Dramatic entrance" Harry answered with a smile just as Thor entered.

"Well it certainly was dramatic." Thor commented with a smile, he then noticed Odin "Ah, hello father, I hope you had a good sleep."

"I've had better" Odin said, repeating his previous answer. "Where were you two?"

"Gaining a valuable asset" Thor answered, his smile growing wider.

"Where is it?" Natasha asked them, knowing exactly what they were talking about.

"He left it on the floor outside for some reason" Thor answered.

"What are you three talking about?" Odin frowned.

"Hey it deserves a dramatic entrance as well" Harry said to Thor. Harry then faced towards the open doors and extended his hand. A second later something zoomed into his hand, Harry took it with a smile and showed it to everyone present.

Natasha looked at it, it was an axe, not an ordinary one but it was indeed an axe. A bearded axe. The axe's head was silver and seemed to be made out of the same material as Thor's hammer, Uru if she remembered properly, the axe head also had a red core in the centre and runic designs all over it. She looked at the brown handle and recognised it as the tree branch that Harry had taken from the tree of Yggdrasil. 'So that's what Harry wanted it for.' She realised. The handle also had something silver threaded through it from top to bottom.

"Awesome huh?" Harry grinned.

"What have you done?" Odin asked, his voice slow and filled with anger.

"I got a new weapon" Harry said cheerfully, either not noticing or ignoring Odin's tone.

"It looks very impressive" Frigga commented. "Tell me about it."

"Well the axe head is made of uru," Harry began happily explaining "the same material as Thor's hammer. But that's not all, notice the red core, that's made of vibranium."

"Vibranium?! Like Cap's shield?" Natasha blurted out "Where did you get vibranium?"

"I made it" Harry smirked "it was way harder to make than gold, but I got it done."

"So you can just make vibranium whenever you want?"

"Apparently" Harry nodded "I had never tried it before making this. but anyway, the vibranium is good as it will absorb the vibrations of each hit, and eliminate the shock that is sent through the weapon with each hit. As for the handle, it's a branch from the Yggdrasil world tree."

"What?!" Odin's voice boomed causing everyone to flinch, well...nearly everyone.

"Shush" Harry said to him as if he was a child, "I'm talking" he then turned back to Natasha and Frigga. "I've also threaded Mythril through the handle." Harry gestured to the silver of the handle "That is a very potent magical metal, some say it is pure magic in a physical form. Maybe it is maybe not, but the point is that metal, plus the HIGHLY potent wood from Yggdrasil, not to mention the Uru of the Axe head, would make the axe a VERY potent magical focus. I can channel my magic right from the handle into the head.

But that's not all."

"It's not?" Three people asked at the same time, Natasha and Frigga with curiosity and anticipation while Odin said it with a growing headache.

"Nope" Harry shook his head "the axe was also made using the casket of ancient winters"

"WHAT?!" Odin shouted.

"You're very rude" Harry frowned at him before turning to Frigga and Natasha "as I was saying it has some ice powers now, so the next time an Asgardian pisses me off they will dine on cold pizza."

"There has been way too much focus on pizza since we got here" Natasha said.

"Never too much pizza" Harry said immediately "anyway it's got ice powers and it can be powered by magic, so if my magic grows then so does the power of the axe and seeing as how I am constantly growing in power..." Harry trailed off and gestured to them.

"The axe will grow in power alongside you" Frigga finished as realisation hit her.

"Excellent" Harry smiled "now the head was pretty much unbreakable already but the handle wasn't so I've placed some unbreakable charms on it and I've added a few runes on it that will connect that unbreakable charms to my life force so as long as I'm alive it won't be able to break. Now notice the runes I've placed on the axe head, they will allow me to use it just like a wand. It's not needed but I figured I'd have it anyway. It's easier to use ice thanks to the casket but I can also use other magic like fire and lightning. Plus the best part is I've blood keyed it to me."

"Blood keyed?" Natasha asked.

"Yes, well I looked through some books on Asgardian enchantments, including the ones that were used on Thor's hammer, I didn't want just anyone using this axe. In my original world it was possible for wizards and witches to blood key things. I tried mixing up the two magics."

"That was dangerous." Frigga frowned. "You could have been killed."

"Yeah but...immortal" Harry shrugged with a small smile.

"Point" Frigga conceded "but I would prefer you contact me the next time you want to use Asgardian magic for the first time and especially if you want to use it to combine it with other magic."

"Yes ma'am" Harry nodded "though I didn't use it for the first time on this axe, I practised with some left over weapons they had before doing it on this one. It took a few tires..."

"Thirty-five" Thor coughed into his hand.

"But I got it eventually." Harry said, ignoring Thor. "Plus the blood key works in another way, my magic flows through all of my body, including my blood. If someone steals my blood and tries to use the axe then my blood will realise that thanks to my magic"

"Your blood will change?" Natasha asked.

"Sort of" Harry said "the change is so subtle that you'd not be able to notice, you wouldn't but the axe would."

"It is indeed an impressive weapon," Thor said "the equal to my own"

"Please, this is better than yours" Harry scoffed.

"Debatable" Thor sniffed.

"Well I debate that it is." Harry said before turning to the others. "To sum up: ash handle from the world tree, uru head with vibranium core, ice Casket to gain the ice powers, mythril threaded through the handle plus various magical runes and enchantments all over the handle and head, it is a very potent magical focus, will grow stronger over time and is blood bound to me. Pretty awesome right?"

"Who gave you permission to make this?!" Odin demanded with a furious expression that was only beaten by his voice "Who permitted you to use so many valuable materials for this weapon?!"

"I did father" Thor said bravely.

"I also permitted this" Frigga said when Odin began to open his mouth, he turned to his wife with shock.

"My king" A voice said, everyone turned to see Heimdall standing in the doorway.

"Heimdall, what are you doing here?" Odin asked.

"To tell you that I have also permitted this weapon to be made" Heimdall answered.

"What?"

"Yes, when the wizard was in the tree chamber a branch fell on his head from the tree. He shouted out my name to let me know that he was taking the branch and informed me that if I wanted the branch to be returned then I just needed to say so. I did not say anything nor did I inform anyone." Odin growled for a second before turning to Harry.

"That axe will be returned to Asgard."

"Will not" Harry replied.

"That is not up for debate!"

"Debatable, now I helped make this ask so I can bloody well say it's not yours. Me and the dwarves made it, not you."

"You made it with Asgardian magic and our materials and artifacts!"

"With the permission of the prince and queen plus Heimdall," Harry shot back "two royal members of the Asgard plus it's gatekeeper have permitted me to have this as a gift. This is a gift from Asgard and a present to me, you can see exactly what sort of message will spread if you take it away from me." Harry finished with a smug grin.

"OUT!" Odin roared "I want you and your mortals out of this palace!"

"Harry, Natasha" Frigga said "perhaps you two should go and have a walk around while me and my son talk with my husband."

"You're the boss" Harry said before teleporting next to Natasha, he held Frigga's hand in his own and gave it a small kiss before letting go and teleporting himself and Natasha away.

"Perhaps, you all can tell me exactly what you were thinking, giving such a dangerous weapon to him?" Odin said in a cold and deadly voice.

"Father, he is my friend and ally." Thor said.

"But he is not Asgard's friend nor it's ally." Odin argued.

"That's where you would be wrong my king," Heimdall said "the wizard has made many friends while you have been in Odin sleep. So far there are three types of people in Asgard; those who like him, those who haven't met him and you. You are the only person so far who doesn't like him, not counting Loki."

"And I suppose that makes it fine to give him such a dangerous weapon?!" Odin demanded "Some people like him because he brings Midgardian food! That is not a good enough reason to grant him a weapon that could one day be the most dangerous weapon in history!"

"Father, not everything dangerous is a threat to Asgard." Thor replied "I could cause plenty of damage to Asgard with my hammer, just like you with your spear".

"Why do you think we gave him it?" Frigga asked, attracting Odin's attention. "Do you think that we were all somehow swayed by his charms? Do you believe he has us under some kind of spell? Perhaps you think that we did this merely to make your life more difficult?"

"I have no idea why you thought to give him it" Odin replied.

"Because we are not blinded by our emotions," Frigga said "you dislike him because he has stood up to you in a way that nobody has done so before, nobody besides Loki."

"Frigga" Odin said with a warning present in his voice.

"Thor has fought alongside him and deemed him a good man that he trusts, is that correct son?" She asked Thor.

"With my life" Thor answered "in the battle Harry did many things that, while not capable of killing him, could have caused him great harm."

"Heimdall?" She turned to Heimdall, clearly asking for his opinion.

"My eyes and ears can see and hear across all of time and space, I know many things about him. He has suffered, suffered a great deal more than he should have been allowed to. He has grown, he is no longer an innocent child, he had done deed both good and bad but yet at his core he is still one very important thing. A good man. Very worthy of the weapon he has been given."

"Odin, you may not trust the wizard but at least trust us." Frigga said "Yes he stood up to you but that does not make him a bad person, nor does it make him a threat to Asgard, merely a brave man who will not back down against any force. I have no doubt that he knew who you were when you both first me, yet he still stood up to you because he believe that you were wrong."

"You've become fond of the boy" Odin realised.

"He reminds me of Loki," Frigga confessed "or...at least all of his better qualities. The love of magic is something they both posses, both have black hair even though Harry's is messier, they have green eyes even though Loki's eyes aren't as bright. I look at him and I see what Loki could have been." Silence filled the room.

"Leave," Odin said eventually. "I wish to be alone". They all nodded before walking away, Odin sat in his throne, alone with nothing but his thoughts.

* * *

A.N: Hi guys, thanks for reading. I just want to say a few quick things.

1) First of all, the axe weapon that Harry got this chapter is one I came up with entirely on my own. With no help from anyone. No help from a single person. Not a single one. No help at all.

Okay that's a lie, one person did help. In fact this person did all of the work, I want to thank Noctus Of The Thousand Blades. The weapon was based of the axe from 'god of war' as I understand it and all of my information came from him (I am going to assume that it is 'him', correct me if I'm wrong). I think I've got the axe done right based off the emails he sent me, I've made a few minor changes but he can let me know if I've messed something up in the description and if I have then I can go back and change it. But seriously, big thanks to him for helping.

2) This chapter was spent on Harry interacting with the Asgardians plus getting his weapon and more arguing with Odin. The next chapter will go back to the story.

3) Also this one person called me an amateur in a review lately, I won't mention any names (Billy the bruiser). This person has read one chapter (probably less) of this story then decided he (again I'm assuming it's a he, though based on the name...) doesn't like it. Which is fair, if he doesn't like it then fine. But I do not like the fact that he basically tried to insult me by calling me an 'amateur writer'.

I just want to point out that I am writing a cross over fic between a movie serious based off comic books and a movie/book series on a fanfiction site instead of just going out and producing books that will get me money, so clearly I'm not a professional writer. What was this person expecting? I am just a guy who is currently in his room and writes partially because he is bored and partially because he likes it. I am not a famous or professional writer who get's money each and every time he throws out something new. I make mistakes, I make errors but I at least try.

Also can people just please not be so insulting? I mean what is wrong with just giving a review that honestly states the problem people find in stories and then just leaves it at that? Trust me, I had actually deleted something I had written on here that was really insulting to the guy, even though he'll probably never read this.

4) Finally, I just want to thank everyone for reading and reviewing. It means a lot, take care.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22 -

"I'll admit it, it's a pretty nice axe" Natasha said as she examined it. "I still can't believe you made it yourself".

"Well, not entirely by myself but thanks anyway," Harry smiled "the best part is that it works just like a wand. In my own world wands were used as focuses for magic, they brought our magic out, wandless magic wasn't something that just anybody could do. The magic travelled through our body and through the wand to create spells, even if someone had wandless capabilities they still wouldn't be able to do spells with the same strength as if they had a wand."

"Really?" She said with a small amount of disbelief, after all she had seen what Harry could do without a wand.

"Yes, really" Harry nodded "I'm different though, a special case, story of my life really. Anyway, this will be really fun. I can't wait to show the other Avengers when we get back to Earth."

"Bet you Stark will want to take a look at it, so will shield."

"Tough, they have to get their own axes." Harry replied. "Besides Fury knows it's better for both of us if he doesn't mess with my stuff. Because if he does then he suffers and I have to waste time setting up the pranks responsible for his suffering."

"True," Natasha replied "between pink eyepatches and threesomes on his desk, I think Fury knows by now not to piss you off."

"Don't worry, the next time he pisses me off I will just do it with you on his desk." Harry said as he smirked at her.

"Tempting." She said as she let out a small laugh. "By the way, do you actually know how to use an axe?"

"Yep," Harry nodded "I've been around for a while and I've been bored, I spent time learning how to use any and every weapon I could think of. I know how to use staffs, nun chucks, tonfas, swords, all sorts of throwing weapons, guns, knives, etcetera."

"One of the downsides of immortality I guess." Natasha frowned as she thought about it, she was in no hurry to die but she could imagine that being on your own for so long could take it's toll.

* * *

"It is an impressive axe" Sif said as she, Fandral and Volstagg talked with Thor, Harry and Natasha.

"Indeed" Volstagg nodded as he looked over it and compared it with his own. "I still prefer my own."

"Yeah, well you're axe is just an axe" Harry replied "mine is a magical weapon. Watch this" Harry tapped the axe head on the floor and a small layer of ice covered a meter radius around where he had tapped it.

"Yes, yes impressive" Fandral said "you can make a little bit of ice"

"This has been made using the casket of ancient winters," Thor replied "Harry is more than capable of freezing us all with his axe, so control is important."

"I still don't know why you didn't go with a sword" Sif sniffed, pretending to be offended by Harry's choice of weapons.

"Swords are overused at this point" Harry replied and an actual offended look came up on Sif's face. "By the way, I've been wondering about something"

"What's that?" Fandral asked.

"Why have there been so many new prisoner on Asgard lately?" Harry asked "I saw the numbers of prisoners that came in when I was temporary king."

"Because there are" Fandral shrugged.

"Asgard has been responsible for maintaining the peace for thousands of years." Thor answered Harry's question "We house any dangerous criminals that threaten the nine realms. Why do you ask?"

"I was just curious" Harry answered "when I saw the number of prisoners I had ordered the number of guards to be doubled"

"Why?" Sif asked "It is impossible to escape".

"Nonsense, you're just saying that because nobody ever has." Harry replied.

"Princess bride?" Natasha asked with a knowing look.

"That's why I love you" Harry smiled and kissed her on the lips.

"Midgardians, so strange" Fandral commented as he shook his head with amusement.

"True" Thor chuckled.

"But seriously" Harry said "it's possible, and with so many prisoners coming in it's better to be prepared just in case."

"You worry too much" Volstagg said.

"You should worry more." Harry shot back "This whole business with the Aether and the dark elves is a cause for concern."

"What do you mean?" Sif asked.

"I believe that we might end up meeting Malekith soon" Harry said, all humour left the faces of the Asgardians.

"But that's impossible" Volstagg said "they're dead."

"Say's who?" Harry replied "There are no records that state Malekith was killed. How do we know for sure? His army maybe, they're are plenty of records about that, but not a single one about him. In my experience you shouldn't trust that somebody is dead until you've seen the body."

"But they're dead, they have been for a very long time, what reason should we have to believe they're back?" Sif countered.

"I am not saying they are back, I am saying they could never have gone." Harry said, he then took a deep breath and gestured them to come closer. "Gather around children, Harry is going to tell a story. Once there was a boy, his family was attacked by the most dangerous and evil dark wizard of all time. If this wizard went after your family then your only hope was to convince him to spare you. He was so dangerous that people were scared to even speak his name. When he had invaded this boy's home, he killed the father just before the mother ran. He then caught up and killed the mother.

His favourite spell was the killing curse, a spell that does exactly what it says in the description, it kills people. It's been theorised that the curse either targets your brain or your soul. You're only hopes of survival are to not be hit or have some big and incredibly thick skin so it can't travel all the way into you."

"That's why you didn't use it on those leviathan things?" Natasha asked.

"Yes as I wasn't sure if it would've pierced the armour, I can block a killing curse with a slab of marble so if it can't pierce that then it can't pierce them. Also I've just decided this very moment on the name of my axe, 'Leviathan'." Harry grinned before his face went back to serious. "Anyway this dark wizard used the killing curse on the mother and the father, he then turned it on the boy. The boy was only about one year old at the time."

"Quick question, was this boy you?" Natasha interrupted.

"I wanted to do just a big reveal, " Harry glared at her "I wanted to set it up but you just had to ruin that. God damn it Natasha!" Harry angrily tossed his axe in a fit of rage and it ended up piercing a wall. Everyone looked at the axe then back at Harry who now possessed a calm face as he smiled at them "Now where was I?"

"Stop being so dramatic" Natasha said as she slapped him on the back of the head, of course it wouldn't hurt Harry too much even if she punched him but the point was made.

"You ruin my fun" Harry pouted.

"Yes but I also kiss you a lot" Natasha countered with a smirk.

"True" Harry conceded before turning back to the Asgardians. "Now as I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted, this boy who was indeed me, had the killing curse sent at him by the most powerful and evil wizard known to wizard kind and then a miracle happened."

"Hold on, but you're still alive" Volstagg pointed out.

"That's what the miracle was," Harry rolled his eyes "now stop interrupting. It was said to be impossible to survive this curse yet this boy..."

"You" Natasha whispered.

"Survived" Harry said, having heard Natasha but opting to just ignore her. "He was able to do so thanks to his mother performing a ritual where she had to sacrifice herself. She sacrificed herself which allowed me to do the impossible and survive the curse, but in doing so the curse rebounded and struck the dark wizard. Everyone believed that the wizard was dead but it turns out..."

"He wasn't?" Natasha finished for him.

"You're ruining this for me" Harry glowered at her before continuing. "Anyway, he became a sort of wraith like being and went around inhabiting other creatures, he returned when I was fourteen. His followers kidnapped me and used a ritual to get him a new body. I tried telling people but they refused to even believe it to be a possibility, they called me delusional and said I was crazy. I mean, I am crazy, but not the sort of crazy that they were implying.

They refused to consider the possibility because 'he was dead' and 'couldn't be back' despite there not being a body. A year later they found out I wasn't lying and he wasn't dead. But that was a year wasted on denial when it could have been spent preparing, do you get my point?" Harry asked everybody as he looked around. "I'm not saying that the dark elves are back and are going to attack Asgard, I'm saying it's a possibility."

"But surely Heimdall would have been able to see them?" Fandral frowned.

"Thor" Harry spoke as he turned to the god of thunder. "You came to Earth because Heimdall couldn't see Jane, correct?"

"Yes" Thor nodded.

"Then that means that Heimdall can't see everything" Natasha replied.

"Exactly," Harry nodded "it means that it's possible for things to be hidden from him. There are ways around everything if you give it enough thought. Also in a world with magic, anything's possible."

"Harry is right" Thor said as a thoughtful look appeared on his face. "When I was a boy my father would say 'a wise king does not seek out war but must always be ready for it'."

"You're father doesn't want to believe in it" Natasha pointed out "if he does then that means that his own father failed. Plus it means that the dark elves, feared beings, are alive and a threat to both himself and Asgard."

"I understand that." Thor said. "My father is a good man and a good king, he has been out of character recently. Meanwhile we should be vigilant and prepared until the convergence passes."

"Convergence?"

"It is an event that occurs approximately every five thousand years." Thor answered. "It is a moment where all nine realms are in perfect alignment. The nine realms orbit in a formation just like how Earth orbits around the sun. "

"Could that be what created the wormholes?" Harry asked. "It makes sense, surely the alignment will affect the realms in some way or form. Is the convergence coming soon?"

"Yes" Thor nodded. "When the realms align the borders between them become blurred, it's possible that Jane had found one of those points which is why Heimdall was able to see her. The blurs allow those 'wormholes' to appear, they are dimensional rifts and allow traveling between worlds to become possible. Jane had likely left Earth which meant she was somewhere Heimdall couldn't see her, she was fortunate the rift stayed open long enough. "

"Because if it didn't then she'd be stuck on a different world with no hope of getting back" Harry said. "That's not good for anyone."

"And once the convergence is over?" Natasha asked. "What happens then?"

"The connection becomes lost." Thor answered. "Everything goes back to normal, no wormholes and no rifts."

"The story books have said that Malekith was seen at the last convergence." Harry reminded them "Am I the only one who sees it? Malekith was seen during the last convergence, he was thought to be gone forever just like the Aether. Now the convergence is approaching and the Aether has been rediscovered."

"That...is worrying" Sif agreed once Harry's words had registered with her. Fandral and Volstagg had also realised it and now both possessed faces filled with worry.

"Until the convergence has passed we will remain vigilant." Thor said "Harry is right, it is far better to be prepared for a possible attack and not be attacked then to be caught by suprise."

"Alright Thor, first of all I'm always right." Harry said with a touch of humour in his voice but it died down before he continued. "The problem we have at the moment is that Odin does not believe it yet. He's been blinded by his fear and desire for all of this to be a false alarm."

"Aye" Thor nodded "if this turns out to be a real threat then not only does that make the family history false and ruins my grandfather's claims but it also means trouble for all of us."

* * *

"I must say I have enjoyed having you here" Frigga said as Harry and Natasha walked alongside her.

"The feeling is mutual." Harry smiled at her.

"I also wish to thank you for the way you've acted with my husband." Frigga added.

"I'm no expert but aren't people normally supposed to be upset when someone argues with their husband?" Natasha asked while raising an eyebrow.

"That is what I had expected." Harry added.

"Odin is a good man." Frigga smiled. "But he has long been unchallenged by anyone outside of his family. I, as his wife can argue against his decisions, Thor has rarely ever done so for good reasons before the time he was banished to Midgard. Loki...well Odin isn't in the mood to listen to him at the moment. Make no mistake, Odin is both a good man and a good king, but even he still has lessons that he need to learn. He's stubborn and has gotten used to not being questioned by anyone. Since coming here you have caused him to start thinking and considering his actions, he won't change quickly, far too stubborn for that, but I think he will soon."

"Let's hope" Harry said, he didn't know Odin well enough to know if he would change or not, but for now he would just trust Frigga. If she didn't know him the best then who did?

The three entered through some doors to find Thor talking with Jane, though it was clear that they were also doing something else judging by the hand holding and how close their faces were. Thor had a black cloak over him while Jane was wearing some blue Asgardian clothes.

"Your father said that..." Jane had said to Thor.

"My father doesn't know everything" Thor cut her off.

"Don't let him hear you say that." Frigga said, announcing their presence to the two. Thor and Jane turned to the three just as they walked up to them.

"Jane meet Frigga, queen of Asgard" Thor said, introducing Frigga to Jane. "and my mother." Jane's eyes widened and she quickly pulled her hands out of Thor's hands and turned to the queen of Asgard when she realised that she wasn't sure what to say.

"Um...hi" She eventually spoke.

"She's so adorable" Natasha whispered to Harry who grinned in agreement.

"Have you been enjoying your accommodations?" Frigga asked.

"Uh...well they've been great." Jane replied, trying to keep her nervousness out of her voice and absolutely failing at it. "Thank you a lot of...I mean thanks a lot for everything you've done."

"That is quite alright." Frigga smiled at her. "I've heard a great many things about you from my son."

"You told your mum about me?" Jane said to Thor.

"Of course he did," Harry said "I would've thought that it was obvious seeing as Odin also knows about you."

"Well...okay that's a good point." Jane admitted.

"Do not be so nervous child," Frigga said in a soothing voice "my only intentions are to talk to you and if you are willing then I'd like to get to know you."

"Yes of course, I know you wouldn't try and hurt me." Jane spoke quickly "It's just so awkward being on a new planet and then wearing new clothes and then meeting royalty and not knowing what to say and to have the king not like me and...then suddenly realise that I am babbling."

"Just a bit" Natasha said as Harry brought his thumb and index finger close together to emphasise and agree with Natasha's words.

"Yes, well I..." Jane found herself interrupted suddenly by the sound of an alarm.

"What is that?" Natasha asked as they all looked in the direction the sound was coming from.

"That's the prison" Frigga said.

"Loki" Thor said, wondering if this was happening because of Loki and wondering if Loki had escaped.

"Maybe" Harry said "but it could also be one of the prisoners that were brought in."

"Go" Frigga said to Thor.

"Nat, I'd take you with me.." Harry started.

"I get it" Natasha interrupted, she was one of the best and most skilled assassins on Earth but that did not translate into her being able to fight any and all aliens. Especially when they have been deemed strong enough to need Asgardians to be in charge of imprisoning them.

"I will look after both of them" Frigga promised Harry and Thor.

"Let's go" Harry said to Thor.

Harry and Thor ran and jumped out of the building just as Thor shed his cloak and Mjolnir flew into his hand, the two flew to the prison. Thor with his hammer and Harry with his axe.

* * *

A.N: Hi guys, sorry this chapter was short but the next one will be longer, promise. By the way, a few people asked when Wanda will be coming, the answer is when I get to age of Ultron. You have to wait until then. By the way, if anybody can recommend some Harry x Wanda stories then that would be appreciated.

Thanks for reading.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23 -

"It's as if they resent being imprisoned." Fandral said as he battled the prisoners alongside Volstagg and the Asgardian guards in the prison.

"There's no pleasing some creatures." Volstagg replied after slamming one of them into a wall. The battle was raging, and they weren't given a second to rest as they had no choice but to keep fighting if they wanted to survive. A few prisoners were still in their cells, one of which included Loki who was in his private cell. He sat, leaning against a wall as he idly turned a page on the book he was reading, as if he did not notice or care about was happening outside.

A large thud sound echoed throughout the room, everyone stopped when the room suddenly turned cold and the floor was covered in a thin layer of ice covered the floor. They all looked towards the direction where the ice appeared to have come from. They saw Harry, standing in his Raven costume but without the mask and the hood down, his axe head was on the floor and an icy wisp rose from it.

He picked it up just as Thor landed right next to him.

"Return to your cells and no further harm will come to you, you have my word." Thor said, offering the prisoners a chance to leave this situation unharmed. Something that even he found odd, the Thor of old would have gladly taken the situation as an opportunity for battle. One of the prisoners responded by running up and punching Thor, unfortunately for him he didn't hurt Thor at all. "Very well," Thor said as he grabbed the prisoner by the back of his neck and placed his hammer on his throat "you do not have my word."

Thor struck him and went into battle alongside Harry. Harry threw his axe at the first prisoner who charged at him, the prisoner dodged the axe and unintentionally allowed it to pierce through the shoulder of the prisoner behind him. Harry ducked a punch and placed his hand on the prisoner's chest and blasted him backwards into the other prisoners. More prisoners charged towards him, Harry's axe flew out of the prisoner's shoulder and back to his hand. It knocked several prisoners down as it came back to his hand.

Harry was not going to lie, it felt good.

"That axe seems to be working good." Thor commented as he smashed one prisoner in with his hammer.

"It's working lovely" Harry replied just as he slammed the handle into the nose of a prisoner, he then kicked the prisoner away. Three prisoners charged towards him, Harry spun in a circle and swung his axe as he challenged his magic through it and sent a shockwave that sent the prisoners flying back. He was tempted to just kill them all but he wasn't sure how that would be handled by the other Asgardians, besides he wiould have more oppurtunities to use his axe.

'Oh wait, Thor just broke a guy's neck.' Harry thought as he saw Thor slam Mjolnir down on a prisoners neck. 'Guess killing is fine here.'

Harry turned and pointed his axe at a charging prisoner, challenging magic through it until the axe sent out a cutting curse that slit the prisoners neck. The axe worked just like a wand.

* * *

Odin walked with a focused face and a squad of Asgardian guards right behind him.

"Send a squadron to the weapon vault, defend it at all cost, secure the dungeon."

"Odin" Frigga said as she, Natasha and Jane appeared. Odin stopped and turned to them.

"Frigga." He said, "GO!" He said to the guards before turning back to Frigga. "It's a skirmish, nothing to fear." He told her.

"You've never been a good liar" Frigga replied.

"Take them to your chambers, I'll come for you when it's safe." Odin ordered.

"Take care." Frigga nodded.

"After everything I've survived," Odin smiled and placed a hand on Frigga's cheek "my queen still worries about me." He turned and walked away.

"It's because I've worried about you that you've survived." Frigga called out to him as he left, as she dragged Natasha and Jane away, the former smirking at the sass of the Asgardian queen. "Listen to me," Frigga said to them, her voice serious and stating that she WOULD be obeyed. "both of you, it is vitally important that you both listen to what I say."

"What about Thor and Harry?" Jane asked.

"They'll be fine, trust me." Natasha said in a reassuring voice. "One of them is an Asgardian god who is thousands of years old and fought in who knows how many battles while the other is an immortal and extremely powerful wizard who isn't the tamest person around and now has a new axe. They'll be fine."

* * *

"Thor" Harry said right after he decapitated one of the prisoners. "This is wrong."

"It's a bit too late to change your mind about killing," Fandral said as he stabbed another prisoner. "especially when you've killed the most."

"No, I mean THIS seems wrong." Harry responded as he slammed the axe head into a prisoner's stomach. "Prisoners don't just escape any time they want."

"Aye," Thor nodded "there must be a reason for it."

"Well, Loki is secure in his cell" Volstagg said as he slammed one prisoner onto the ground. the rest of the prisoners had stopped fighting, seeing the whole thin lost cause.

"I don't think Loki is what they are after." Harry replied "They would've taken him if it was."

"What do you think they're after?" Thor asked.

"I don't now but with all of the possible things on Asgard it..." Harry was cut off by a small noise, his eyes widened as he pulled a mirror out of his belt and held it up to his face just as Natasha's face appeared on the mirror. "Nat, what.."

"Bad guys, attacking us, come here quick." She said quickly before cutting off the mirror.

"Well I guess that answers that" Harry said just as the ceiling above them shook.

"We must be quick." Thor said.

"Grab on" Harry said. Thor placed a hand on Harry's shoulder and the two teleported away.

* * *

"I don't like this!" Jane hissed to Natasha.

"You're not the only one" Natasha whispered as she and Jane hid in a secret chamber in the room.

"She could die!" Jane said, totally not okay with just leaving Frigga out there.

"Yes, but so could you." Natasha replied.

"But..." Jane was about to argue but Natasha put a stop to that quickly.

"Look," Natasha said as she cut her off. "usually I'd be more patient but I literally don't have the time. You can't do anything to help her in this situation besides giving up and surrendering, and that's not an option, especially if it means letting them get whatever the hell is inside you. Second of all, I don't like being helpless either. I am a high class agent of shield, if we were dealing with regular humans then I'd be kicking the crap out of them. I know this isn't easy, it will never be easy but at the moment the only thing we can do is have hope that she'll make it out alive."

"But what if she can't?"

"Maybe she can't or maybe she can, anything's possible in the world we live in. Shush, I think they're near."

"But..."

"Shush," Natasha ordered. "we don't know how good their hearing is. Stay quiet."

* * *

The doors opened, Frigga watched as a creature with pale, milky white skin and long hair walked in to the room while wearing a black cloak and silver armour. He was shaped like a man but the bright and pale blue eyes and the pointy ears told her exactly what it was, a dark elf. His eyes flickered between herself and the illusion of Jane that she had made, she felt no need to make an illusion of Natasha as the elves likely didn't even know she existed.

"Stand down creature," Frigga said as she and the elf walked around the table in the centre of the room to meet each other. "and you might just survive this." The elf was unharmed while Frigga held a sword in a reverse grip.

"I have survived worse than this woman." The elf replied.

"Who are you?" Frigga asked.

"I am Malekith" He introduced himself as he was a few steps away, "and I shall have what is mine" he added as he glanced towards Jane.

Malekith tried to take a step forward when Frigga cut him using the sword, Malekith jumped back in surprise and took out a sword that he had hidden in his cloak. Frigga quickly struck it out of his hands and began slashing at him several times, many people would forget that the woman was a warrior simply because of her kind nature and love of magic. She had the skill and technique needed to fight with Asgardian guards and win.

Malekith ducked under her sword when she struck him in the face with her fist, she pushed him against a pillar and placed the sword against his throat. However she quickly knew that something was wrong when he didn't act bothered by it at all. He glanced to the side and Frigga quickly realised why. She turned when her new attacker grabbed her by the wrist. It was a tall creature that was covered in black armour that had many horns spread around the body and his face was covered by a horned, bestial mask helmet.

It threw the sword out of her hand and grabbed her by the neck, lifting her a foot into the air. It turned her around so she could see Malekith walk towards what they thought was Jane.

"You have taken something child," Malekith said as he walked towards her, "give it back." he said as he reached out to grab her. As soon as his hand touched her shoulder she disappeared in a green light. "Witch!" Malekith shouted as he turned around to look at Frigga. "Where is the aether?!" He demanded as he walked to her.

"I'll never tell you." Frigga said bravely as the creature held her by the neck.

"I believe you." Malekith said, glancing at the creature.

The creature understood what he was being told and slammed a blade into Frigga's back, causing her to scream out before she was dropped onto the ground. Malekith and the creature turned when they heard a furious roar, the creature was sent crashing through a pillar by Harry's axe 'Leviathan' just as Malekith was blasted in the face by a bolt of lightning from Mjolnir. Harry and Thor rushed towards them, Thor jumped in the air and tossed Mjolnir as hard as he could.

The big creature grabbed Malekith and used his body to protect him and try to get him away, Mjolnir struck the creature on the back and both of them fell off the balcony as they tried to escape. Thor chased after them, meanwhile Harry ran to Frigga and slid down to a kneeling position. He was tempted to help Thor chase the two but saving Frigga was his priority.

"Shush" Harry said as he quickly began waving his hands over her "it'll be all right." He said as Thor tired to take down the ship that Malekith and the creature escaped on but he was too late.

"H...Harry" Frigga gasped.

"Shush, you'll be fine." Harry said in a comforting and confident voice as he got to work healing her, healing wasn't his best subject but he made sure to always know enough to help people.

"I...I'm dying" Frigga gasped.

"Yes, you are dying." Harry said as he pulled a potion out of his belt and fed it to her. "You are dying but you are not going to die, not today at least."

"Harry" Thor said as he kneeled down next to her. "Is she...?"

"She'll be fine," Harry reassured him "just stay back. Go check on Jane and Natasha."

"But..." Thor started only to get interrupted.

"Thor just trust me and go check on the girls."

"Fine." Thor gave a reluctant nod as he went to find the girls.

"Frigga!" A voice called as Odin entered the chamber.

"Odin." Frigga breathed out when she saw him.

"Stop," Harry said to Odin when he saw the king kneel down next to his wife. "I need to heal her. Hold her hand," Harry ordered, Odin who wasn't use to being ordered still listened to Harry. "alright, now hold his hand" Harry said to Frigga. "and focus on him."

"Are you okay my queen?" Odin asked.

"I've been better." Frigga said dryly.

"Okay," Harry said once he was done. "help her up." He said to Odin, he and Odin grabbed an arm each and helped her to her feet. "I'm sorry, healing is not my speciality."

"It is fine, thank you child." Frigga smiled at him as he let go and allowed her to lean on Odin. "I fear I might have been dead if not for you, a little pain is a fair trade."

"Either way, I think it's best if you go see an Asgardian healer." Harry recommended.

"On that we agree," Odin said before turning to Harry. "Thank you wizard."

"No thanks needed." Harry said as Thor returned with Natasha and Jane alongside him. "Are you both alright?" Harry asked as he pulled Natasha into a hug.

"We're fine." Natasha said once the hug had finished.

"Are you hurt?" Jane asked Frigga when she noticed her leaning on Odin.

"I thank you for your concern but I am fine." Frigga replied.

"But you've been hurt." Jane argued.

"And that is why I will be off to see the healers." Frigga responded. "I will talk to you later child." She added as Odin guided her out of the room.

"She'll be fine." Harry said to Thor who looked worried. "I healed her, she should be fine after a little rest but she'll be taken to some Asgardian healers just in case."

"Thank you." Thor said to Harry.

"We're friends," Harry shrugged. "I'm sure you'd do the same for me if the situation was reversed."

"In a heartbeat." Thor replied.

* * *

Later that day, a funeral was held for all those that died in the attack. It was held at night, everyone was gathered outside, Harry was also invited along with Natasha and Jane to attend. The Asgardian's that had died were placed in boats and sent out into water, after that the boats would be shot with burning arrows and light up on fire, burning the bodies.

Described like that it might not sound that great, but it was actually a rather beautiful moment. Harry could actually see the Asgardian's wanting this.

He watched as the boats floated along the water, the flames contrasted beautifully against the dark night sky. Soon the boats found themselves floating towards a waterfall, they went down the waterfall.

Frigga was watching, part of her was glad that she wasn't one of the many that had died in defence of Asgard, though she knew it was a very close thing. Fortunately for her Harry managed to get to her in time.

The mood and atmosphere was not a nice one. Harry glanced at Thor, he saw the look on his face. It was a look he recognised, it was one he had on his own face on multiple occasions. He had the same look when he walked down through traps to stop Voldemort from stealing the philosopher stone, he had the same look when he braved the chamber of secrets for Ginny. It was a look that clearly said he would not just sit back and let this slide.

But if Harry had a mirror then he would see the exact same look on his own face.

* * *

"Do you know how many guards are outside?" Natasha asked, she along with Jane and Harry had been confined to their chambers by the order of Odin himself.

"Give us a sec," Harry said, he extended his magic out and used it to check the outside of the room. "two guards."

"So we're just locked up here?" Jane whispered.

"No, they either don't know or have forgotten that I can teleport." Harry replied, it was true as they had originally put Harry and Natasha in a separate room from Jane but he just decided to teleport the two into her room. "Also you don't need to whisper, I placed a silencing charm, they can't hear us."

"Oh, neat." Jane said as she blushed a little.

"What do you think is happening outside?" Natasha asked Harry.

"Not a clue." He admitted. "I don't know what Odin is currently thinking or planning at the moment. All I know is that he wants us out of the way."

"Do you think we can get him to help us?"

"I'm not sure, the guy is emotional."

"Well, his wife was stabbed because of me." Jane reminded them.

"Not because of you." Harry said.

"She nearly died for me." Jane argued.

"She would have done that for me as well." Natasha replied.

"She would have done that for anyone." Harry responded. "She's a good woman, don't ruin what she did by acting like she made a mistake."

"I suppose." Jane nodded. "It's lucky that you know how to heal."

"Yeah well, I used to get hurt a lot and it helped knowing how to heal".

* * *

_"Goddamn it!" Daphne cursed as she waved her wand over Harry's chest.. Currently she and Harry were in the room of requirement, Harry had left earlier that night and Daphne waited for him to come back. When he finally did come back it was at midnight with a large amount of blood coming from his chest. She had immediately removed his shirt and jacket, something she would usually enjoy doing but this time she was more focused on stopping the bleeding. "How the hell did this happen?!"_

_"I got bored" Harry said sarcastically through grit teeth. _

_"Harry, I am here healing you when I could be sleeping in a comfy bed because you wanted to go out and play vigilante and I can't sleep knowing you would probably get hurt. Guess what, you got hurt so don't give attitude when I am healing you!" _

_"S...sorry," Harry sighed "it's just I'm a bit...irritated."_

_"Yeah, we can be irritated together." Daphne rolled her eyes. "Now what happened?"_

_"Everything went good, I stopped a raid." Harry answered. "It was being led by Malfoy senior. I held them off long enough for the aurors to arrive, Dumbledore's order came about a minute before they did. Then it was chaos, everyone firing spells everywhere. Killing curses and stunners and Merlin knows what spells."_

_"Did anyone see you?" Daphne asked, worry evident in her voice._

_"No," Harry shook his head "the shadow charm on the hood works perfectly. Anyway, soon most of the death eaters were either captured or running. I was battling with Malfoy, one member of Dumbledore's order saw us, I figured that the guy would aim for the death eater but no he decided to go for me. Apparently stopping vigilantes is a higher priority than the murdering and raping death eaters. He had sent a body bind spell at me, I ducked when I saw Malfoy cast a spell._

_I tried to avoid it but then it hit me in the chest, hence the pain and the bleeding. And the pain, did I mention the pain?"_

_"No I don't think you did." Daphne said sarcastically._

_"By the way...there is pain." Harry said, smiling despite the...you know what. _

_"Wait a sec," Daphne said as she took a potion out of her bag "you're lucky that I had the forethought to make these while you were out."_

_"That's my little potions mistress." Harry grinned as he kissed her on the forehead before taking the potion. "Your potions always tastes better than the ones Snape makes for the hospital wings."_

_"That's because he doesn't really care about if you all like the taste."_

_"No, it's because he's just a dick." Harry responded before gulping down the potion. "Wow, that's nice. It tastes like milkshake, how the fuck do you make it taste like milkshake?"_

_"I know what I'm doing." Daphne just smiled and shrugged as she took her wand and began casting spells again._

_"Don't be so modest Daph." Harry let out a small laugh. _

_"Fine, why do you think it tastes like milkshake?" Daphne raised an eyebrow._

_"Well either you just tricked me and gave me milkshake or I'm dating a goddess in disguise." Harry answered with a smirk._

_"A goddess huh?" Daphne asked. "I hate it when you say stuff like that."_

_"No you don't," Harry snorted in disbelief. "I see those pretty little lips of yours curving up."_

_"I hate that I like it." Daphne replied once she stopped. "There, it's done. It's be better if you go to an actual healer."_

_"You're just as good."_

_"Harry, I am not a trained healer. I am just going off by what I've seen my mother, an actual healer, do."_

_"Yeah, well I trust you more than any healer." Harry replied._

_"But Harry..."_

_"No" Harry shook his head. "If I went to any healer with so much as a headache then everyone finds out, forget about what would happen if I come in with a big cut on my chest. The last thing I need is the ministry trying to lock me up or Dumbledore breathing down my neck and lecturing me when I am the only one actually trying to do something in this war."_

_"But why Harry?" Daphne said, her blue eyes locking onto his green ones. "Why do you of all people have to do it? You saved the philosopher's stone, defeated seventy foot basilisk with a sword, fought off soul sucking monsters and survived Voldemort more times than any other student in the school, you've done enough."_

_"No, I haven't. Voldemort is going to hurt innocent people, including me and therefore you. He won't stop hunting me, he's obsessed and he'll use you to get to me."_

_"But Dumbledore and the ministry..."_

_"Are useless." Harry cut her off. "The ministry spent a year denying that he's back without even actually investigating it. Dumbledore spent a year avoiding me, the only time he ever spent with me was to basically demand that I take occlumency lessons with Snape."_

_"Don't remind me," Daphne shook her head with anger. "he did not give you good lessons, if anything he ruined the progress that I had made teaching you occlumency."_

_"Alright first of all you look absolutely beautiful when you're angry..."_

_"You always think I look beautiful." She pointed out._

_"That's hardly my fault, anyway Dumbledore forces me to go to these lessons with the guy that even my muggle relatives knows hates me."_

_"Don't get me started on your relatives either." Daphne growled as a variety of painful curses popped up in her mind, curses that she wouldn't mind practising on Harry's relatives. She'd like to see how willing they are to abuse her boyfriend when she has a wand pressed against their necks._

_"Anyway, Dumbledore isn't going to be of help. I won't deny that he's a powerful wizard but he is of no help. I mean look at all the shit that he's done over the years."_

_"What, you mean like baiting a dark lord with a valuable magical artifact in a school full of children?" Daphne asked._

_"Yes, that plus hiring a peacock to teach in our second year." Harry replied._

_"Letting dementors fly around the ground instead of using all of his power as headmaster and chief warlock to get rid of them."_

_"Bringing the tri-wizard tournament back."_

_"Not properly protecting the goblet of fire."_

_"Or telling me I wouldn't have to compete at all if I didn't do the first task, plus not giving me the rule book that the other champions got."_

_"There's also the fact that he didn't do much about Umbridge."_

_"Ignoring me for the year when he wasn't forcing me to spend time with his pet death eater."_

_"And constantly forcing you to go back to your abusive relatives." Daphne scowled "I see your point. I mean, the last wizarding war wasn't stopped because of him."_

_"Exactly," Harry nodded "the order is too defensive and I doubt any of them could spell 'offensive'. The ministry is shit seeing as many of the people running it are either incompetent, death eaters, sympathisers or out numbered by the previous three. Voldemort is after me, he won't stop and I am not stopping either. Not until you and me can live without being hunted."_

_"Say if you do stop Voldemort, what would happen then Harry?" Daphne asked. "Would you join the aurors and keep chasing after dark wizards like everyone thinks you should?"_

_"Everyone else can go screw themselves." Harry said as he held Daphne's hands in his own. "Their is only one opinion that currently matters to me, and that's yours. I don't care what happens to me. I might play quidditch, I might become a chef. I might go muggle or I might get a job in the ministry or on the Wizengamot. It doesn't really matter to me, as long as you're with me, I don't care."_

_"That's all, I mean thanks but you don't have any plans for the future? Nothing else you want."_

_"Well, maybe some kids and a house but that's it." Harry shrugged._

_"Kids huh? How many do you want?" She asked, blushing slightly._

_"I'd like at least two, maybe three." Harry answered honestly. "What about you?"_

_"I've never thought about it." Daphne answered just as honestly. "In my defence I thought I would just be married off to some random pureblood and he would decide."_

_"Well how about now? Decide, how many do you want?" _

_"Uh, I don't know...two or three...I guess. I mean it's always just been me and Astoria for a while until my brother Dylan came along. I don't know, if I had to chose then I'd just say however many feels right.2_

_"Fair enough." Harry said. "But we've got time to decide."_

_"You think it can work? You and me having a family together."_

_"I'd bet my soul on it."_

_"You're soul?"_

_"Of course, because you are my soul Daph." He said seriously, he was more than a little surprised when Daphne started laughing. "What?"_

_"That is really corny Harry." She laughed._

_"Well excuse me," Harry rolled his eyes. "I've just had to deal with death eaters and I come back injured, forgive me for being unoriginal."_

_"Fine, fine I'm sorry." She said, her laughter fading but the smile on her face was as bright as ever. "But seriously, thank you Harry. I love you." _

_"Love you too Daph." Harry smiled back, his hand reached for his shirt when Daphne slapped his hand away._

_"Nope," she said as she shook her head, she wrapped her arms around his neck. "I want to show you just how much I love you." She said before pulling him into a passionate kiss._

* * *

"What is he doing?" Jane asked as they looked at Harry who had his eyes closed and a look of concentration on his face.

"Do you want an honest answer?" Natasha asked.

"It'd be preferred over a dishonest one, yes." Jane nodded. "So what is he doing?" She repeated.

"I have no idea." Natasha admitted.

"Wow, that feels funny." Harry said as he opened his eyes.

"What were you doing?" Natasha asked.

"Frigga taught me a bit about illusions, I had sent one to communicate with Thor." Harry answered.

"Really?"

"Yeah, if I keep practising it then I should be able to do it with the same ease as Frigga and Loki, hopefully. Anyway I sent an illusion of myself to go and talk to Thor and find out what was happening."

"And?" Jane prompted.

"He wants to meet me and Natasha in a pub later."

"Wait, so elves attack and Thor's first instinct is to have a drink?" Natasha asked with disbelief.

"No, it's a secret meeting that's happening at a pub." Harry explained. "Sif will be there along with Heimdall and Fandral plus Volstagg. He looked very serious as well."

"What do you think it's about?" Jane asked.

"Dark elves, you, us, Asgard, pink ponies, could be anything." Harry shrugged.

"How are we going to get out?" Natasha asked.

"Simple, I'll teleport you and me there. I could just leave two illusions of us here." Harry replied.

"But I thought you said they were hard to do?" Jane questioned.

"Well moving ones are. I could leave a non moving one as that is no where near as hard but the problem with that is I'm not sure how long it will last because I haven't really had the chance to test it."

"Okay, so you'll just leave an illusion of us here and teleport us out," Natasha summed up. "hopefully this meeting is quick."

"We'll be out at night time so I'll just make two illusions of us sleeping." Harry said.

* * *

"We're here." Harry said to Sif, Fandral and Volstagg just as he and Natasha met them outside the pub, the three Asgardians were wearing black cloaks which were clearly how they had snuck around.

"Come on." Volstagg said as he opened the door and ushered them in.

"Thor." Harry said in greeting as they all walked to the back of the pub and sat with Thor while Heimdall leaned against a wall. "So what's up?" Harry asked once they were all settled in with drinks.

"I've tried to convince my father that we do need to do something about the elves, he has refused." Thor said in a tired voice. "He was blinded against your words before and now he is too angry to listen."

"What is he going to do?" Natasha asked with more than a little worry.

"Nothing that will benefit Asgard." Was Thor's answer. "Mother is injured and resting, I fear that she is in no state to convince him of anything. What I am about to ask of you could be considered treason of the highest order possible. It's success could result in our exile and it's failure could end with our deaths. Malekith, he...he knew the Aether was here. He could sense it, its power, if we do nothing then he will come for it again but the next time he could end up laying waste to all of Asgard and its people."

"We have a deadline to do whatever we need to do." Harry said.

"What deadline?" Sif asked.

"The Convergence is tomorrow, isn't it?" Harry asked.

"Heimdall, is it?" Volstagg asked.

"That is indeed correct." Heimdall nodded.

"Then that's our deadline." Natasha said, understanding what Harry was saying. "The last Convergence was when Malekith and the Aether was seen, which means..."

"That that's when he'll attack." Harry finished.

"Yes," Heimdall said suddenly "it is when he can use it's power to the fullest and affect all nine realms."

"He's going to hit hard as well." Harry replied. "Combine five thousand years of waiting, desperation, anger and crazy and then you get Malekith. That plus his army of elves and you can see how dangerous the situation is."

"Tell me something," Fandral said "and I do mean no offence with this, but you knew he was coming, right?"

"I had guessed that it was possible, yes." Harry nodded.

"Then why didn't you do anything about it when you had the chance? You know, when you were king."

"Simple, I couldn't." Harry answered. "I took the throne because Thor was too busy chasing Jane's skirt," Harry paused to take in the small amount of laughter from the others and the mild glare from Thor "plus when I took the throne I had to sit down for a whole hour and listen to someone explain everything I was allowed to do. I wasn't permitted to make big changes. The power I had was really quite limited, plus if I did make big changes then there was no guarantee that Odin wouldn't just reverse whatever I did when he woke up."

"Fair enough." Fandral sighed. "What is the plan?" He asked Thor.

"We need to move Jane and the Aether off world and away from Asgard." Thor replied.

"And how exactly are you planning to do that?" Harry asked. "I mean, I can teleport but the only places I've ever teleported were in Earth while I was already on Earth."

"The Bifrost has been shut down and the tesseract has been locked in the weapons vault." Sif added.

"There are other paths off Asgard." Heimdall spoke. "Paths known to very few."

"One person in particular." Thor said as he glanced between them all. Harry and Natasha had glanced at each other, and almost telepathically agreed that they didn't like where this was going.

"No." Volstagg said, realising who Thor was suggesting.

"Thor, please tell me that you don't mean Loki." Natasha said in a pleading voice. "Please tell me you are not referring to your crazy brother who attacked an entire city with an alien army."

"After stealing a valuable artifact and killing lots of people." Harry added. "I know the dude's your brother, but he is the god of mischief and even you can't trust him at this point."

"I don't." Thor shook his head. "There used to be days where I would trust him to watch my back, those days are long gone. I intend to use Loki's desire for vengeance."

"Vengeance?" Natasha asked. "What did the elves do to him?"

"Not him." Thor shook his head. "It's about what they did to mother. Loki may be evil but he cares for her."

"So we're betting everything on if the psychopath is still a mommy's boy?" Natasha asked with disbelief.

"Thor, are you sure about this?" Harry asked.

"Yes, I am." Thor nodded.

"Loki knows more paths off of Asgard than Odin and Thor." Heimdall "He's always had his ways of slipping off of Asgard. If you play this right then you could have him work with us out of a sense of vengeance against the elves and a chance to improve his current situation."

"You mean like tell him this'll get him out of prison?" Volstagg asked, once again with disbelief.

"No, he wouldn't believe that." Harry shook his head. "But we should do something to encourage his greedy side and the part of him that wants his life to be easier. Maybe imply a reward."

"I was also hoping that you could talk to him." Thor added to Harry.

"Why me?" Harry asked just as everyone else apart from Heimdall said. "Why him?"

"If there is anyone who can get through to my brother, besides my mother, it's you." Thor said.

"You really have that much faith in me?" Harry asked, doing his best to keep the surprise out of his voice.

"I do."

"He will betray you." Fandral said like it was a fact.

"He will try." Thor agreed, expecting nothing less from his brother.

"Okay but how are we leaving and where are we going?" Natasha asked. Thor took in a deep breath before answering.

"Svrtalfheim"

"The home of the dark elves?" Sif blinked. "Thor that realm is forbidden."

"It's their home world?" Harry asked.

"Yes, no Asgardian has set foot on it for since the days of my grandfather, there will be no civilians there."

"So just us and them." Harry said with understanding. "They've attacked your world so you want to go for their world, only fair I suppose. It could take them by surprise I guess."

"Definitely" Natasha nodded. "If Thor is right then there hasn't been an Asgardian there for an incredibly long time. They probably expect to continue the fight here."

"What about your mortal?" Fandral asked Thor. "She is being guarded, guarded by an entire legion of Einherjar who will be ready if you try to come for her."

"I will not be the one who comes for her." Thor said, his eyes landed on Harry, making it clear who was getting her.

"So I teleport in and grab her." Harry said.

"But once they realise that she's gone then they'll come looking for us." Natasha reminded them.

"Odin included."

"You'll need a distraction, something to lure them away."

"It is my sworn duty to notify the king about crimes against the throne" Heimdall replied.

"Ha," Harry let out a soft snort of amusement. "So I grab Jane, Heimdall distracts Odin and the Einherjar. Then what?"

"We will use a chariot to fly away." Thor said, he then looked at his fellow Asgardians.

"That's good." Harry said approvingly. "Perhaps we should have more than one chariot."

"Misdirection" Heimdall said.

"Exactly." Harry nodded. "Take the chariot, have Loki take us through a secret passage or whatever it is that he uses to get out of Asgard."

"Once Malekith removes the Aether from Jane I will destroy it." Thor said.

"Destroy it how?" Harry asked. "I don't think it can be destroyed, it would have been done so by now if that was possible."

"He's right," Natasha agreed. "your grandfather doesn't sound like the sort of person who would've let it exist if he could've destroyed it."

"Perhaps you are right, but I can try anyway." Thor said.

"Fine, we need to be quick though." Harry said. "There is a lot riding on this."

* * *

A.N: Hi guys, hope you liked the chapter. It took me a long time to write this, thought that was mostly due to doing other stuff and taking breaks but part of it was because of how long it was. Anyway I just want to address two reviews that I've gotten.

The first one is this:

* * *

stylo1 chapter 21 . Jan 22

i have a feeping you are just posting other ppls stories. ive looked t your list of stories 'your wrote' a lot seem quite familiar just like this one did. that and given the amout of words i highly doubt this is your work

* * *

My response to that is the following:

I am not posting other people's stories, I personally think that is a shitty thing to do as it not only makes the person who does it an unoriginal and thieving asshole while also affecting someone who probably put a lot of effort into their stories. Sometimes I am inspired by other stories but I do not steal them. As for how i write, I'll be honest and just say that most the time I come up with a random idea and make a story from there. For example my damaged Raven story was just a story I made up after watching Avatar the last airbender one day and picturing Harry Potter with Zuko's scar, then I just sit down and dedicate a few hours everyday on my stories. Let's look at my stories.

1) My lightning curse trilogy, as far as I'm aware it is completely my own idea. Yes it's full of things that you can find in multiple other stories but it is my own idea. The first one is completely my own, the second one was inspired by another story but I had already admitted that. The third part of the trilogy is a Harry looks after young Harry thing and I've found at least five different versions of that particular story on fan fic so I've not stole that.

2) Chaos was just my first attempt at a story focused on comedy, in the later chapters I used an idea that I had gotten from a meme online only for one reviewer to point out that somebody else had already used that idea. I sent that person a message and informed them of what's happened and offered to take the story down if they want me to.

3) My harry time travels to the marauders time story is also something that has been done by multiple different authors in a ton of different stories fanfiction.

4) My 'I'm not a hero' story was just something I came up with, I just made the chapters up off the top of my head like I do with all my stories. (I know some people prefer to plant them out but I prefer to do it my way). As far as I'm aware it has similarities to other stories but nothing that would suggest stealing stories.

5) My one shots...shouldn't have to explain this.

6) Damaged Raven, I watched avatar and decided to combine it with Harry Potter and a different canon and added my own OC characters to it.

7) Dark lord Potter, they have been plenty of those stories on fanfic and it's just another thing that no specific author can own as their own.

8) This Avenger's/Harry Potter story that I'm writing is another thing that's been done by many people. I have taken a few things from Avenger's battleground, but I've done so with the author's permission as I sent him a few messages before writing this story. Any other similarities with this story and that one likely fall to two reasons, I've been using his story as a guideline and I've been using the movies as well.

I don't think you attended to be offensive so I won't be offended, but I have put a lot of time and effort into each and every one of my stories so it rather upset me to hear someone say that this is not my work. I won't be offended as long as you're not offended by my response.

Friends?

The other comment i wanted to respond to is the one discussing my take on the killing curse (you know who you are), you're probably right but I've dug myself into a hole now so for this version of Harry Potter the killing curse works like how it's been said by Harry.

As for general comments, Harry doesn't do much when he was king because he was king for limited time, he had limited power as letting him even be king was stretching it and i don't think they'd allow him full power, if he made drastic changes then Odin could just change it.

As for those who asked if i am keeping Frigga alive... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... take a guess (don't guess, read the chapter).

Also a few have been asking about Wanda and when she'll come, the answer is age of ultron. Which is basically once I am done with the thor the dark world part of the story.

Also I just want to thank everyone for reading, hope you enjoyed the chapter and feel free to leave a review.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24 -

"Is everything good?" Natasha asked, when Harry arrived along with Jane at the meeting point.

"I hope so" Harry replied as he glanced between her and Sif. "If all is going to plan then Thor should be here with his brother some time soon."

"I still can't believe we're going through with this." Natasha huffed.

"You are not the only one." Sif frowned. "Loki is a traitor and..."

"An arse, we know dear." Harry smiled kindly at her and patted her head. She scowled and slapped his hand away.

"This is no time for jokes." Jane frowned.

"On the contrary, I find humour something that can be very helpful in situations like this. Helps take your mind off the problem."

"Speaking of the problem." Natasha commented. The group turned to see Thor waling towards them, along with Loki though they noted that he had cuffs on his wrists.

"Is that..." Jane trailed off as she saw him, she walked towards Loki when the two stopped in front of them.

"Hi," Loki said. "you may have heard of me, I'm Loki..." He was cut off by a vicious slap from Jane.

"That's for New York." She said.

"I like her." Loki said with an amused smile, though it quickly vanished when he was punched in the face and pushed against a wall.

"Then you're going to love me." Harry said.

"What are you..." Loki was suddenly cut off as he felt a cold blade pressed against his neck.

"Harry!" Thor said, not sure what had gotten into his friend.

"Hi Loki." Harry said, smiling calmly.

"What are you..." Loki started only to be interrupted.

"Shut...your...mouth." Harry said in a cold voice. "I want to make things perfectly clear, I don't trust you."

"The axe pressed against my neck gave that away." Loki couldn't help but comment.

"Thor think that it's a good idea to bring you in on this, I disagree but I don't really have a better idea. I know that in your mind there is a part of you that is probably thinking about betraying Thor and us as soon as you can. Here's the thing, Thor won't kill you, neither will your mother, but I am more than willing to do so."

"Am I supposed to be intimidated?"

"You're supposed to listen, whether you get intimidated or not is up to you."

"We need to go." Natasha said, interrupting the two.

"She's right, the all-father would have noticed something by now." Sif added.

"Fine." Harry said as he removed the axe, yet still keeping his eyes on Loki, and placed it in the hip holster he had made for himself, it was basically an open ring that Harry could slide his axe into. Later he would come up with a better way but this would do for now.

"So brother," Loki turned to Thor. "shall we go or do you need to wait for the wizard to give you permission to move?"

"I can and will silence you." Harry warned as they all started moving but stopped when they heard a bunch of Einherjar walking towards them.

"Go," Sif said as she drew her sword. "I shall hold them off."

"Thanks Sif." Harry said as they began walking away.

"Raven, Thor," Sif called out as guards began walking to them from down the hallway. "be careful. Natasha, look after them."

"You got it." Natasha smirked at her words while Harry rolled his eyes.

* * *

"I'm glad you're all alright." Volstagg said when the group arrived at the ship. "Come on, we need to

"Thank you my friend." Thor shook his hand and walked past him into the ship, followed by Jane and Natasha, both of whom exchanged smiles with Volstagg. Loki was about to walk past when Volstagg stopped him by placing a hand on his chest.

"If you even think about betraying him..." Volstagg started in a warning tone.

"You'll kill me?" Loki guessed, causing Volstagg to glare at him. "Evidently there will be a line."

"You can have a turn after me." Harry said as he walked Loki on to the ship,

"So now what?" Loki said once the ship doors closed.

"Give me a sec," Harry said as he began casting spells on the door while Thor went to the control console.

"What are you doing?" Jane asked both of them.

"I'm going to fly this thing." Thor said.

"I'm casting spells so they can't open the door or break it down." Harry answered and a second later shouting was heard as something struck the other side of the door. "Clearly it's working." He continued casting spells while Natasha and Jane began listening to the two brothers argue.

"I thought you said you knew how to fly this thing." Loki said to Thor who was pressing buttons randomly.

"I said 'how hard could it be?'" Thor reminded him.

"Don't hit it, hust press it gently." Loki instructed.

"I am pressing it gently! It' not working!" He said as he slammed the controls which, surprisingly, caused it to start working. "Ha ha." Thor said triumphantly, as he started the ship. It powered up and rose into the air.

"A little faster please." Natasha requested. The ship began flying forwards, striking many columns as it did.

"I think you missed a column." Harry said once he was done with the spells.

"Yes, yes thank you for you help." Thor said sarcastically as he flew the ship out of the building. Thor flew it at the fastest speed he could, this was good but had the unintended effect of damaging many buildings at the same time.

"Uh guys," Natasha said, bringing their attention to her, they saw her catch Jane who had just fainted and gently lay her down on the ground.

"Jane?"

"Oh, is she dead?" Loki asked curiously just as Harry rushed to her side.

"She's fine." Harry said as he looked her over. "For now at least."

"Not a word." Thor said to Loki after accidently destroying some more buildings.

"Now they're following us." Loki said when Asgardian ships began chasing them. "Now they're firing at us." He added when they began...you know what."

"Yes, thank you for the commentary Loki!" Thor said through gritted teeth. "It's not at all distracting!" Thor said just as the ship sliced through a large statue.

"Well done, you just decapitated your grandfather." Loki commented.

"Oh shit, really?" Harry asked.

"Odin's going to be upset." Natasha replied.

"Odin's always upset." Harry and Loki said at the same time, they then blinked and turned to each other with surprised looks on both of their faces. "Don't copy me." They both said at the same time. "Me? You're the one copying me? Stop that!"

"Oh god." Natasha rolled their eyes just as the ship flew to the side to avoid being blasted.

"This is a tremendous idea." Loki said sarcastically when the ship had just dodged some more blasts.

"It was Thor's idea." Natasha responded.

"Of course it is," Loki rolled his eyes "let's steal the biggest and most obvious ship in the universe and escape in that, flying round the city and smashing into everything in sight so that everyone can see us." He rated, not noticing the side door opening up behind him. "It's brilliant Thor! Truly brilliant!" Loki's impressive rant was cut off by Thor pushing him out of the ship.

"I bet you liked doing that." Harry smirked.

"Yes." Thor admitted with a grin as he put the ship on auto pilot, he went over to pick up Jane while Harry picked up Natasha. Thor and Harry jumped out of the ship, Thor fell to the chariot under them while Harry flew down quickly. Loki was currently face first on the floor of the chariot while its pilot, Fandral, was chuckling.

"I see your time in the dungeons have made you no less graceful, Loki." He said mockingly just as Harry placed Natasha on her feet and Thor gently placed Jane down.

"You lied to me," Loki said to Thor as he stood up. "I'm impressed." He admitted, having never suspected Thor of all people to be able to lie to him.

"I'm glad your pleased, now do as you promised and take us to your secret passage." An impatient Thor said. Loki gave a small smile before nodding and taking over the controls for the chariot.

"How good of a pilot are you?" Harry asked the god of mischief while the Asgardian ships still chased the ship that they had just left.

"Best in all of Asgard." Loki said proudly with more than a little bit of arrogance.

"Debatable." Fandral sniffed.

"I debate that." Loki responded just as the chariot began getting chased by other chariots.

"Fandral." Thor said when he saw a chariot flying after them.

"For Asgard." Fandral said just as he jumped off the chariot on to the other chariot and began fighting the Asgardians on the chariot.

"Excuse me for a sec." Harry said as he aimed his aimed his axe at another chariot. The axe head glowed in a bright white colour, a white beam shot out and struck the chariot causing it to fly off course and crash into the sea.

"Uh guys!" Natasha said with an alarmed expression when she saw the Loki was driving the chariot straight at a mountain.

"Brother!" Thor said.

"If it were easy then everybody would do it." Loki grinned.

"Are you mad?!"

"Probably." Loki nodded. Harry was about to comment when he saw the hole in the mountain, he assumed that the passage was probably a portal and where Loki was heading.

"Faster," Harry said, surprising everyone including Loki. "come on I know this thing goes faster than this."

"Very well wizard." Loki's grin got wider and increased the speed of the chariot. The chariot entered the passage, the sides scratched the side and the passengers hopped that the chariot didn't break, though the sparks coming from it didn't help ease their fears. All of a sudden they were blinded by a flash of several colours, just like when travelling through the Bifrost.

A few seconds later the chariot arrived in a new world, bumping off the ground as it landed before sliding a short distance away.

"Ta da." Loki couldn't help say. Harry and the others looked around, this world was definitely not like Asgard. Barely any sunlight thanks to the huge army of clouds in the air, dead bodied littered around a land of black sand. It looked like a whole dessert had been dipped in dark magic.

"Well, we're here at least." Natasha commented as she looked around.

"Of course you are mortal," Loki said. "you have me with you, you're not very likely to fail."

"Yes, yes, you've been a good boy." Harry said as he mockingly patted Loki on the head, he removed his hand when Loki scowled at him.

* * *

"What I could do with the power that flows through those veins." Loki said as Thor covered Jane in a blanket while they flew in the chariot, flying over dead bodies and massive ships that were left.

"It would consume you." Thor replied.

"She's doing well..." Loki gestured to Jane "for now at least."

"She's better than you." Harry said as he and Natasha sat alongside Jane.

"Truly?" Loki asked with an amused expression. "You believe that this mortal woman is more powerful than me?"

"There is more than one way to measure strength," Harry replied. "you're physically stronger I admit but she's stronger than you in other ways."

"Like what?"

"She's smart enough to know that power comes at a cost." Harry replied.

"But not smart enough to avoid dying." Loki countered. "Prepare to say goodbye."

"Not today." Thor replied with conviction in his voice.

"Loki, as much as we enjoy you annoying everyone, we'd like it if you could just shut up for once." Natasha said in an annoyed tone.

"Frigga nearly died," Harry spoke when he saw Loki open his mouth. "funnily enough she still loved you. Despite all you've done."

"Be careful wizard," Loki said in a warning tone. "I would be very careful right now. You and Odin..."

"Don't compare me to your father." Harry cut him off. "We'd both be offended, he doesn't like me anymore than you do."

"Really?" Loki raised an eyebrow.

"Yep, I think if it wasn't for the fact that I saved Frigga then he wouldn't like me at all." Harry nodded. "Odin is far from perfect, he's made mistakes. Serious ones, but there's one thing I can say for certain."

"And what would that be?"

"He's a stubborn idiot, but he does care for you, all of you." Harry answered. "And if you don't believe that then I know you'll at least believe me when I say that Frigga does, even Thor does..." Harry gestured to Thor, who gave the two a sad smile. "their love, that's a power greater than all." Harry said, hating the fact that he sounded very Dumbledore at the moment but he hoped that it would get through to Loki. "If you can't see that then you're a fool. You're an asshole but you're not a fool."

"You care for my mother." Loki said, it was a statement not a question.

"She's a kind woman, she is what I had always imagined my own mother to be like." Harry confessed as he stood up, he walked over to Loki and sat down next to him. He waved his hand and set up a few privacy spells so the two could talk without the others hearing.

"What are you doing?" Loki narrowed his eyes.

"Making it so we can talk without being heard." Harry answered.

"Why?"

"Your brother wants me to talk to you, he believes that if anyone besides Frigga can get through to you then it's me."

"Really?" That made Loki smile. "He puts a lot of faith in you."

"Yeah, I think the same" Harry nodded "but I'm going to at least try."

"Why? Why would you do that?"

"Because he's my friend." Harry said simply. "Now where were we? Oh yeah, Frigga, she's what I imagined my own mother to be like. I never knew my own mother."

"Did she not want you?" Loki said mockingly, though there was a hint of curiosity there.

"She was killed." Harry answered as he looked Loki in the eye. "My mother and father had sacrificed themselves to save me from a dark wizard when I was a baby, that was the precise moment when my life went to shit. You see I much like you ended up in the care of another family. The difference between you and me is that the family I got didn't love me." Harry paused to see if Loki was going to say anything, but when he realised that he wasn't going to he decided to continue. "My mother and father were magical, like me, the family I was put with hated that. They hated magic, my parents and me.

They made me into their slave, they forced me to cook and clean everything in their house while they doted on their idiotic and spoilt son. He could do no wrong while they punished me for just existing. They made me their scapegoat as well, anything goes wrong then I would be blamed and punished even if I wasn't anywhere near whatever went wrong. Did you sleep in a room when you were in Asgard?"

"What?" Loki looked confused at the sudden question.

"I said did they give you a room to sleep in when Odin took you in and let you stay in Asgard?"

"Yes, obviously."

"Lucky, I was given a small cupboard under the stairs to sleep in. Four bedrooms in a house with four people yet I was given a cupboard under the stairs while their son got two bedrooms. I wasn't treated like a second class person, I was treated like I wasn't even human."

"Why are you telling me this?"

"Because I want you to know that when it comes to being lucky, you hit the jackpot. Not only were you taken in by a rich family but also one that genuinely cares for you. Look at Frigga, even a blind man could see she cares for you. As for Thor, he might say otherwise but it's obvious how much he wishes that the two of you could act like brothers again and not enemies. As someone who is actually immortal, I'd advise you take your time and enjoy your family while you can. They might not always be there."

"Odin lied to me..."

"I know," Harry cut him off. "I know and I understand. Odin is stubborn and always does what he thinks is best. If it's the best course of action is up for debate but he always does what he thinks is best. He reminds me of another old guy I knew, the difference is that when Odin lies he doesn't do it to hurt you. I'm sure that he had his reasons but I'm confident that they weren't to hurt you. You and Odin will be alive for a long time and have been alive for a long time, if he truly wanted to hurt you then he would've done it a long time ago."

"So am I supposed to just forgive him?" Loki asked as Harry's words echoed in his head.

"That's up to you." Harry shrugged. "Let's talk about something else, the mood is too serious at the moment."

"Like what?"

"I've heard you like pranks." Harry said slowly, a silence came over the two.

"...Go on..." Loki said giving Harry his full attention.

* * *

"Jane" Thor said when he saw her wake up. But Jane didn't respond, the group all looked towards where she was looking and saw a large black ship descending.

"Well that looks inviting." Natasha said dryly.

"Very." Loki said in the same tone.

"Alright, well, let's do this." Harry said as he grabbed Natasha and teleported away.

* * *

Thor, Loki and Jane walked along the black sandy floor of this dark world, ignoring the harsh and unforgiving cold. They stopped on the top of a hill, looking down at the dark elves that had exited from the ship. Thor recognised two of them, one was the black armoured creature that had stabbed Frigga, the other was Malekith. Thor gladly and proudly noted that half of Malekith's face was burnt.

"Are you ready?" He asked his two companions.

"I am," Loki said as he and Thor looked down at the elves that were calmly walking towards them before stopping. "you know that your plan is going to get us killed."

"Yes, probably." Thor nodded, expecting it to be a real possibility.

"If you wouldn't mind." Loki extended his hands towards Thor, clearly asking for the handcuffs to be removed. "Really?" Loki asked when he saw Thor look reluctant to do so. "You still don't trust me brother?"

"Would you?" Thor asked even though he did remove the handcuffs.

"No," Loki said as he turned away. "No I wouldn't." Loki quickly turned back and pulled out a knife before stabbing Thor in the gut, he removed the knife and shoved Thor down the hill and chased after him.

"Thor!" Jane called as Loki went after him, she followed and rushed down the hill.

"You really think that I cared about Frigga? About any of you?!" Loki demanded as he walked up to Thor and kicked him when he tried to get up. "All I ever wanted was you and Odin dead at my feet!"

Thor tried to summon his hammer to his hand but Loki reacted quickly and cut his hand off, causing Thor to scream in pain just as Jane reached him. She wasn't able to do anything as she was immediately grabbed by Loki.

"Malekith!" Loki said when the elves had walked up to them. "I am Loki of Jotunheim, and I have brought you a gift." Loki tossed Jane at Malekith's feet. "I ask for one thing in return, a good seat to watch Asgard burn." The black creature said something to Malekith's ear, Malekith walked over to Thor who was still writhing in pain and kicked him on to his stomach.

"Look at me." Malekith said to Thor, Malekith raised his right hand. Jane was pulled into the air against her will, her arms spread out and her body froze. The Aether began pouring out of her body, Thor took a quick look at everyone and saw that they were all suitably distracted. He waited for a few more seconds and saw that the Aether was now out of Jane.

"Loki! Now!" Thor yelled, Loki dispelled his illusion at a lightning speed. The removal of the illusion revealed Thor still had his hand, Thor summoned Mjolnir to his hand. The dark elves were ready to do something when back up arrived.

The black creature fell to the floor as Harry's Leviathan axe struck him in the chest, he ended up landing on two other elves but fortunately for him the axe didn't kill him. Harry dispelled his own spells to reveal himself and Natasha, Natasha began firing with her magically enhanced guns and moved towards Jane at the same time while Harry got in close and summoned Leviathan to his hand and cut them to pieces. Meanwhile Thor began blasting the Aether with a concentrated blast of lightning.

Natasha and Loki grabbed Jane and covered her while Harry put up a shield just as the Aether exploded, releasing a large red cloud up into the air. Several moment later the cloud had disappeared, Thor had his hammer ready while Harry had his axe while Natasha had her guns ready and Loki was still covering Jane.

Harry noticed the scattered red pieces from the Aether on the floor, the pieces began rising into the air. They all joined together before flying towards Malekith, letting the group know that their efforts have been for nothing. Malekith absorbed the Aether, his eyes turned red as he did so. Malekith grunted, satisfied with everything, he turned around and walked away with the elves following after him.

"Malekith!" Thor called as he rushed after him, Harry alongside him. A group of elves charged towards the pair but they made quick work of them using their weapons. Thor batted them away with Mjolnir while Harry cut them to piece with Leviathan.

All of a sudden the black creature stopped and turned around, he tossed a grenade at Loki and the girls. Loki saw the grenade coming and in a heroic and surprising act of self sacrifice pushed both the girls out the way, the grenade activated in midair and a small black hole appeared. Loki's body was pulled into the air as the black hole began sucking him in, Harry was about to go off and help out but Thor decided to do that. He watched as Thor tackled Loki away from the black hole which disappeared a few seconds later.

Harry turned back to the elves and tossed Leviathan at them, his axe flew through the air towards the black creature. It looked like it was going to hit until the creature turned around and slapped the axe away. Harry was briefly stunned but quickly got back into the fight, he teleported just as Thor flew towards the creature. The creature ducked Thor's strike and punched him away, Harry teleported to the side of the creature. He knelt down and summoned Leviathan to his hand.

The creature fell to the floor as it's legs were taken out from under it by Leviathan, once Harry grabbed the axe he brought it up before trying to slam it down on the creatures head. The creature raised his hands and caught the axe, he got to his feet at a surprising speed then pushed and Harry flew backwards and landed on the ground just as Thor threw Mjolnir at the creature.

The creature back handed Mjolnir away and rushed towards Thor, the two quickly engaged in a fist fight and Harry was more than surprised when it looked like the creature was winning. He knew how strong Thor was so if Thor was losing then that said something about how dangerous the creature was. The creature struck Thor and sent him flying back into a huge rock. Harry teleported behind the creature, it quickly turned around but was unable to stop Harry from slamming Leviathan into his stomach.

It growled and tried to strike Harry, it tried striking Harry several times but Harry was much quicker than it. Harry jumped back to avoid one particularly dangerous attack then summoned Leviathan out of the creatures body, this caused it to stumble forward. Harry placed a hand on his chest and sent it flying backwards with a high powered blasting hex, it landed face first after flipping mid-air. Harry aimed his axe at it and sent out a powerful ray of ice at it, freezing it in place.

Harry teleported next to Thor and helped him up.

"Are you alright?" Harry asked.

"I'm fine," Thor nodded. "have you dealt with the creature?"

"Well I froze it and..." Harry found himself being interrupted by a large roar, he and Thor both looked at the creature who was walking towards them. Slapping ice off of his body as he did so. "...apparently not. Go check on Jane and Natasha, see how your brother is doing as well." Harry ordered.

"Harry I won't leave you, you..."

"Thor," Harry cut him off. "this isn't me trying to be an idiot and fighting the thing by myself to prove a point. We came here to help Jane, as of the moment her only company on this alien planet in another realm apart from Natasha is Loki and/or dark elves. I'm going to deal with the...whatever that is. Besides it's stronger than you. Make sure they're safe and secure then if I haven't killed it by then then come back and help me."

"Very well," Thor nodded reluctantly. "are you sure you can handle it?"

"It's strength is physical, mine's magical." Harry said as he walked towards the creature while Thor flew off to check on the girls.

Harry threw the axe at it, the creature caught it with the intent of using it against Harry. Unfortunately he wasn't blood keyed to it, the creature stumbled as it couldn't hold up the axe. Harry blasted it backwards and followed through with the torture curse, the creature screamed in pain. Harry walked up to it, keeping the curse on as he did so, he summoned the axe to his hand. The creature was writhing in pain and turned onto his front, he tried to get up when Harry slammed the head of his axe into the creature's back.

"That's for Frigga." Harry said, he channelled his magic into the axe handle then into the axe head which was currently stuck in the creature's back, a green light flashed and Harry removed the axe from it's body. He was pretty sure that a killing curse from something that was in it's body would definitely kill it. "'Magic is feminine' my arse." He said to himself as he walked away, he cast a few spells to clean his axe before he teleported away to the girls and Thor.

"Is it dead?" Thor asked.

"I am ninety-nine percent sure that it is dead. If you want I can go and make sure by going back and removing it's head." Harry offered as he held his axe up.

"No...no...that'll be fine." Thor said with an awkward smile.

"If you're sure." Harry said as he put his axe in his hip holster.

"Are you both alright?" Natasha asked the two.

"No permanent damage." Harry shrugged. "How about you two?"

"Still alive." She said with an exact copy of Harry's shrug.

"I'm noticing a distinct lack of Loki." Harry said as he looked around. "Let me guess, he escaped right?"

"Yeah," Jane nodded. "we were attacked by some elves, he killed them all and then we got distracted by your fighting and the next thing we know is he's gone."

"Not totally unexpected but at least he didn't try to kill us," Harry said to Thor. "so that's at least some progress."

"Better than nothing I suppose." Thor agreed with a small nod and a sad smile.

"The wind's starting to pick up." Natasha said, true to her word the wind was beginning to get more violent, it began blowing sand everywhere while also constantly crashing against their skin.

"It's a storm." Jane said.

"Let's go." Harry said to the group as he started walking, they followed behind him. "We're not safe out here." He said as he cast charms to help protect them from the wind.

* * *

"Look this'll do for now." Natasha said as the group entered into a cave, allowing them to take a break from the howling winds.

"He's going to unleash it." Jane said. "Not just on Asgard or on a random planet, Malekith is going to destroy everything."

"How?" Thor asked. "Jane how?"

"I saw him on Earth, why would he go to Earth?"

"The convergence." Thor sighed.

"Of course." Natasha mumbled.

"It all goes back to the damn convergence." Harry said. "I hope the next time there's a convergence it doesn't end up like this."

"We should..." Thor was cut off by a blaring sound.

"What's that?" Natasha asked as they all looked towards the area where the sound was coming from, which happened to be deeper in the cave. The words that accompanied it told them that it was a song.

"I'm tempted to say music," Harry said as they walked further into the cave. "but to do so would be an insult to music." A ringing sound had them all look towards Jane who was answering a phone.

"Richard?!" She exclaimed in a shocked voice. "Where are you?!"

"Who's Richard?" Harry mouthed to Natasha.

"Don't know." She mouthed back.

The group continued walking while Jane conversed with Richard on the phone, they looked around and saw the cave littered with many things, Earth things. It was covered in shoes, there was also bottles, litter and even car keys. Jane appeared to have recognised a set of keys as she knelt down and grabbed them while still talking to Richard.

They walked for a few more moments when Jane suddenly disappeared.

"Portal." Natasha grinned, the group walked forwards and seconds later they found themselves back on Earth, specifically outside the warehouse they were Harry and Natasha had first met Jane. "Wow that feels weird."

The group walked towards a red car, one that Jane clearly owned. Either that or she was a better thief than Harry thought. Jane got into the driver seat with Thor in the front passenger seat while Harry sat in the seat behind Thor and Natasha sat in the seat behind Jane.

"So..." Thor said in a casual voice. "...who is Richard?"

"Really?" An exasperated Jane said as she reversed the car, Thor looked slightly confused while Natasha just smiled.

"Thor," Harry said as he leaned forward and put a hand on Thor's shoulder "I don't know who this 'Richard' is but I have your back if you need it."

* * *

Omake:

"Fury," Harry said as he walked into Fury's office, he found the director sitting behind his desk. "how are you doing?"

"I've been better." Fury sighed as he steepled his hands and leaned on his desk.

"You look tired." Harry noted.

"I'm always tired, now why are you here?"

"You asked me to make a list of potential avengers," Harry reminded him. "I'm still looking but I've got two so far." Harry said as he pulled the list out.

"Go on then." Fury said.

"Well the first is the devil of Hell's kitchen, a vigilante in hell kitchen, the beat up thugs and robbers sort of guy."

"Does he have any powers?" Fury asked.

"We're not sure but security footage indicates that he has some abilities as he is able to dodge things that he shouldn't be able to see plus he's a good martial artist. We've guessed that he's identity is Matt Murdock the blind lawyer who..."

"Nope." Fury cut him off. "Can't have him." He said, surprising Harry.

"Why not?"

"Disabled people get paid extra and we don't have the budget. Move on."

"Fine, how about this other guy? He's a mercenary, pretty skilled from what the footage shows and he appears to have a healing factor."

"Is his name by any chance Wade Wilson?" Fury asked.

"Yes," Harry nodded with a surprised look. " apparently he goes by the name Deadpool. I think we should..."

"Nope. We are not having him!"

"But..."

"Absolutely not!" Fury shouted.

"Okay damn," Harry said taking a step back. "what's wrong with him?"

"We do not speak of **him** in Shield." Fury growled as several memories flooded his head.

"What did he do?" Harry asked curiously.

"We do not speak of **what he did** in shield."

"Why not?"

"Because we do not **think about what he did** in shield!"

"Am I ever going to know what he did in shield?" Harry asked.

"No." Fury said immediately. "Leave then come back with more potential candidates."

* * *

A.N: Hi guys hope you liked the chapter, I'll admit it was a bit rushed. That's because I had lost three quarters of it yesterday and had to redo that but I still hope you guys liked it.

The Omake was just a random idea I had and placed it in, if you guys like it then I'll try and add some more in the next chapter but if you don't then fine.

The next chapter will be the end of the 'Thor the dark world' part of the story, I am currently deciding what to do with the Aether. I could just go the same way the movie did but I'd also like to change it up. I have a few ideas on what I could do with it which I'm trying to decide between but I'm also open to suggestions, I just make no promises to use them.

Thanks again for reading, hope you liked the chapter and feel free to leave a review.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25 -

Harry, Natasha and Thor followed Jane into the building that she had lead them into. It looked like she wanted to take them into a specific apartment.

"You know I forget sometimes that I am British," Harry whispered to Natasha. "this would be called an apartment in America yet here it's called a flat. Interchangeable terms but still."

"How fascinating." Natasha said dryly.

"I know right." Harry grinned, ignoring her lack of enthusiasm. Eventually they got to the right door as Jane entered into the flat and the other three followed in.

"Jane!" A voice said and the three turned to see the black haired girl from the warehouse, Darcy Lewis, talking to Jane. "You can't just leave like that!" She added while Harry and Thor decided to put their weapons on the coat rack. "The whole world is going crazy, all the stuff we saw is spreading and...did you go to a party?" She added when she saw Jane wearing Asgardian clothes.

"Erik?" Jane blurted out when she saw Erik Selvig sitting at a desk.

"Jane! How wonderful!" Erik exclaimed as he got up and revealed that apart from a brown shirt and some tighty whitey's. He walked around and hugged Jane enthusiastically, though it was made awkward by Jane also noticing his limited amount of clothing. "You've been to Asgard?" He asked once he let go and realised Jane was wearing Asgardian clothes.

"Where are your pants?" Jane asked

"Oh, he says he thinks better without them." Responded a male who was also in the apartment.

"How does that work?" Harry whispered to Natasha who shrugged to say that she did not know.

"Okay, well I am going to need everything you have got on this, all of the work you've been doing on gravimetric anomalies, everything." Jane said to Erik.

"Okay." Erik nodded to Jane.

"Are you well Erik?" Thor asked.

"Thor!" Erik turned to him with a happy expression that suddenly disappeared. "You're brother's not coming is he?"

"No, no he is not." Thor shook his head.

"Oh thank god!" Erik said, but quickly backpedalled when he saw the look on Thor's face. "I mean what a shame." Erik walked over and gave Thor a big hug, patting him on the back as he did so. "Hold on, I remember you two." He said to Harry and Natasha. "You were at the battle of new York."

"Oh yeah," Darcy looked at the two with a smile. "Black Widow and Raven."

"Wait what?" The other male said. "Black widow and Raven?" He blurted out in shock.

"I'm sorry, who is he?" Harry pointed to the male.

"That's Ian, he's my intern." Darcy explained.

"Anyway, it's good to see you both." Erik moved in for another hug when Natasha put up a hand to stop him, Harry waved his hand and suddenly Erik was wearing pants.

"Hey!" Erik complained. "I think better without them."

"I can think better when everyone has them on." Harry replied.

* * *

"Hello mother." A voice said. Frigga's eyes went wide as she recognised that voice, she turned around as fast as lightning and saw Loki standing in front of her.

"Loki?" She whispered as she walked forward and placed her hands on his face, proving to herself that this was no illusion. "It is you."

"Yes," Loki nodded as he grabbed her hands with his own and held them. "yes it is me mother."

"What...what are you doing here?"

"I...I have something I need to talk to you about."

* * *

"Malekith is going to fire the Aether at a spot where all the nine worlds are connected." Jane said as she and everyone looked through all the information they currently had.

"Amplifying the weapons impact." Erik replied. "For each additional world, the power will increase exponentially. The impact would be universal."

"Yes but the alignment is only temporary, he has to be in exactly the right place at the right time." Thor replied.

"So we just need to work out where that is." Natasha said.

"Yes but how are we supposed to do that?" Darcy asked.

"We follow the directions." Erik said as he got up, the group followed him to a table that he placed a map on. "This has happened before, thousands of years ago, and the ancients were there to see it. All the great constructions, the Mayans, the Chinese, the Egyptians. They made use of the gravitational effects of the convergence, and they left us a map." He said as he began drawing on the map. "Stonehenge, Snowdon, the great Orme. These are all coordinates, taking us here." He finished as he pointed to a spot on the map.

"Greenwich?" Ian asked.

"The walls between worlds is going to be almost non-existent." Jane said. "Physics is going to go ballistic. Increases and decreases in gravity, spatial extrusions. The very fabric of reality is going to be torn apart."

"Than god I already have my pants." Erik said.

"Your welcome." Harry replied.

"I will deal with Malekith." Thor said as he summoned Mjolnir back into his hand.

"Be careful, he was dangerous before but now he's got the Aether in him." Harry warned. "Alright, Natasha you'll be going with Jane and the others. Your job is to keep them safe and make sure that they don't get hurt and help them with all of the anomalies."

"Got it." Natasha nodded. "What about you?"

"Me and Thor will be the ones going after Malekith and his band of dark elves." Harry answered as he summoned Leviathan into his hands. "This'll be a battle for the ages."

* * *

The next day the group had gone to Greenwich Royal Navy College, Darcy and Ian began putting Erik's devices all around various points while Natasha was with Jane and Erik. She had her magically enhanced guns ready in case they were needed, meanwhile Jane modified the setting in an attempt to gain some control over the anomalies so she could help Harry and Thor while also messing up the dark elves plan.

Harry and Thor meanwhile were searching for Malekith and his elves. They were encouraged to speed up by the rifts forming in the sky and around them which allowed them to see other worlds. Eventually they discovered the dark elves who had opted to ignore the stealth option.

The dark elves ship became visible just as its bottom part cut across the water before it reached the land and did the same, before stopping. It was rather hard not to notice it seeing as it easily dwarfed all the other buildings around it. The elves walked out of the ship just as Thor landed down on the ground, smashing it as he did so. At the same time Harry teleported next to him, wearing his full Raven costume with the hood up and the mask on.

"I miss Dobby." Harry said to himself as he and Thor walked to the dark elves while they walked towards the two. Harry missed the days when elves were simple little things that just wanted a job.

"You needn't have come so far Asgardian. Death would have come for you soon enough." Malekith said confidently, he possessed the Aether and had his army of elves with him after all.

"Not by your hand." Thor glared at him.

"Your universe was never meant to be! You're world and you're family will be extinguished!" Malekith shouted, he aimed his hand at the two. He used the Aether to send some dark red blasts at the two.

Thor was knocked backwards while Harry jumped to the side to avoid them, he tossed his axe at Malekith before following through with a torture then a killing curse. Malekith used the Aether to form a tentacle that slapped away the axe before using it as a shield against both curses. He aimed his hand at Harry and fired some more blasts, this time Harry used a shield which worked but still caused him to get thrown back. Malekith then blasted Thor when he tried to get up and sent him backwards again.

Thor got up as Malekith tried a third time but this time Thor was prepared, he used Mjolnir to shield himself and was only pushed back a few feet.

"You know" Thor said as he wiped some dirt off of his face. "with all that power I would've thought that you hit harder." He finished with a grin.

The aether surrounded Malekith as he prepared to attack but Thor quickly spun around and threw Mjolnir at him, Malekith was sent flying back and crashed through a pillar. Harry saw the other elves prepare to attack, he summoned Leviathan to his right hand while sending various spells at them with his left. He had managed to take out four of them before Leviathan had gotten into his hand, he aimed it at the elves and sent a blast of ice at them while Thor went after Malekith.

He teleported close to them and began alternating between cutting them to pieces with his axe and using spells. There were a few times where he nearly got blasted but he was able to cast a shield in time or block with Leviathan when he couldn't.

Harry ducked under one strike from a dark elf before slamming Leviathan into the elf's stomach. He got behind the elf and used him as a shield while he began firing killing curse at the other elves. After killing a good five, the elf shield tried to hit him but he blocked before hitting it with a close range killing curse. He removed his axe from the elves stomach when he saw three elves charging at him, he blasted one with a bone breaker to the leg which caused it to fall and trip up a second.

The third had managed to avoid falling and targeted Harry, Harry aimed his hand at him and had an organ liquifying curse ready when the elf was blasted back. Harry looked towards the source of the blast and looked up to find Natasha with a magically enhanced sniper rifle at the top of a building. He grinned just before turning back and firing his organ liquifying curse at one elf and a cutting curse to cut off the head of another.

"Harry," He heard Natasha speak in his ear piece. "two elves on your five." Harry already knew they were there but appreciated the warning, he turned to see the elves running at him. He slammed Leviathan into the ground, ice appeared from the head of the hammer and travelled along the ground to the elves and encased them in ice.

"You know I knew they were there." Harry said into his ear piece before smashing the ice, causing the elves to shatter.

"Uh huh," She replied in an uncaring voice before sniping another elf. "just watch your back."

"I'd rather watch yours." Harry replied before returning to battle.

Two group of elves charged towards him, Harry tossed his axe at one group and followed up with a few quick yet deadly spells, he turned tot he other group was about to send a wide range stunning charm when they suddenly disappeared thanks to a strange wave.

"What the f..." Harry looked around until he saw Jane and Selvig standing while Jane held a device in her hand, looking very pleased with herself. "I take it that's your doing."

"Yes it is." Jane nodded.

"Alright just remember to keep your distance, you could..." Harry was cut off as he was blasted off of his feet. He flipped through the air and rolled to his feet as he landed. He turned but was immediately dropped back down thanks to another blast from the Aether.

"I believe this is yours." He heard Malekith say, he looked up as he kipped up to his feet and his eyes widened in horror as he saw Malekith standing there with Natasha. He was holding Natasha up by the neck using a tentacle made from the Aether. Her hands wrapped around the tentacle in an attempt to make it easier to breath.

"You're going to want to let her go." Harry said in a warning tone as his hands lit up with lightning.

"Do it and she dies." Malekith said, unfazed by Harry's words or tone. Harry growled and reluctantly got rid of the lightning. "That is a wise move boy, now I think you should..."

Natasha took advantage of Malekith being distracted by Harry, she used her wrist gauntlets and blasted Malekith in the face just as Harry shined a bright light from his hands to blind Malekith, Natasha was released from the tentacles thanks to a well aimed cutting curse that cut it and allowed her to fall to the ground. Harry followed through with a high powered blasting curse that sent Malekith flying away. He teleported next to Natasha and began checking her other.

"Are you alright?" He asked in a concerned voice.

"I'm good," She replied in a raspy voice as she massaged her neck. "focus on Malekith."

"You got it." Harry nodded as he summoned Leviathan to his hand. He was a little worried about Thor as he couldn't see him but for now he would assume Thor was alive, if he wasn't then Harry was positive he would hear the screams of a thousand fan girls sometime soon.

He teleported next to Malekith just as Malekith got to his feet, Malekith tried to hit Harry with a right hook but Harry stopped it by cutting Malekith's arm, he then struck him in the face with his axe handle. He tried to slam the axe head into Malekith's neck but was stopped by the Aether which caught his axe. Harry abandoned that particular tactic when he realised that it wasn't going to work, his left hand lit up green and he fired a killing curse at Malekith's face.

Just as the blast was about to leave his hand he felt his hand get pushed away and the blast was redirected away from Malekith, Harry saw that it was Malekith who had pushed his hand away but the surprising part was he did it with his right arm which Harry was positive he had cut off.

"Nice try wizard." Malekith said "But you are no match for me."

"Want to bet your life on that?" Harry asked as he backed away and swung his axe again and chopped off Malekith's left arm before blasting him backwards. He watched as Malekith got up and the Aether regrew his arm.

Harry quickly fired a body bind followed by a stunner and a torture curse. Malekith blocked them all and fired another energy blast at Harry. Harry blocked it with Leviathan, he was tempted to point out how uncreative Malekith was being but he didn't feel like it was a good plan to give him ideas. Harry ducked under a second blast and sent a killing curse at Malekith, though this time he focused more on speed rather than power.

Malekith once again blocked it, though barely this time, and blasted Harry with more power than before. Harry despite putting up a shield went flying backwards.

"You can't beat me wizard." Malekith said without a single piece of doubt in his voice. "I possess the Aether, I am unstoppable. You cannot beat me, it's impossible, you're just a mere wizard."

"Just a wizard?" Harry laughed as he stood up. "I am Raven. I've done the impossible more times than I can count."

"If you want to die so bad then so be it." Malekith replied. Malekith raised his hands and Harry was blasted backwards and onto his back.

"Harry!" He heard Natasha's voice just as she began helping him up.

"You should run." He told her.

"I don't think it'll matter either way." She said. "If this goes on..."

"I'll stop it." Harry said once he got to his feet.

"Harry look." Natasha pointed up, Harry followed the direction of her fingers and saw the rifts in the sky which lead to other worlds. His attention was brought back to Malekith who had become surrounded in a red storm made of the Aether. The wind around them had become just as harsh as it had in the dark world. The Aether storm rose and began increasing in size as it travelled up into the sky and began moving into different portals to infect the other worlds.

"Raven!" A voice called, Harry and Natasha's head snapped in the opposite direction and saw Thor walking towards them along with Jane and Erik.

"Where were you?" Harry asked Thor.

"Here, there, everywhere." Thor said in an annoyed voice.

"We're too late." Jane said.

"The convergence is at it's peak." Selvig said as Darcy and Ian arrived.

"Can those things stop it?" Thor asked, pointing to Selvig's devices.

"Not from here." Selvig answered.

"Of course, it's never that easy." Harry sighed. "Thor, I'll go in first and distract him. You go next. Got it?"

"Got it." Thor said as he took the devices from the Selvig.

"Good." Harry nodded.

"I don't get it." Darcy spoke but was ignored for the moment.

"Be careful." Natasha said to Harry.

"Got it." Harry gave her a small nod before he teleported inside of the storm.

Once inside he saw Malekith with his arms stretched out, releasing the Aether. He knew he would have to stop this quickly.

"Just another day in the fuck-storm that is my life." He said to himself. He teleported next to Malekith, Malekith turned to him, his eyes full of surprise but he didn't get long to react as Harry slammed Leviathan into Malekith's chest. The axe head began releasing ice, freezing itself in Malekith's chest.

"You cannot stop me!" Malekith growled and back handed Harry, causing him to fly back.

"That the best you got?" Harry taunted as he got up, though in actuality he hoped that it was because that really hurt. Malekith aimed his arm at Harry but his attack was interrupted by his arm being pierced by one of Jane's device, Malekith turned to see Thor enter the storm. Any response he was about to come up with was interrupted by his arm disappearing along with the device.

"Yeah, that doesn't really do much." Harry told Thor as Malekith regrew his arms. "You should've gone for the head."

"Then why is your axe in his chest?" Thor countered as he gestured to the axe that was still in Malekith's chest.

"You think you can stop this?! The Aether cannot be destroyed!" Malekith yelled.

"Because I'm not going to rip the Aether out of his head." Harry whispered to Thor as he pulled out a container. "Ready?"

"Ready." Thor nodded as he rushed towards Malekith while holding one of Jane's devices in his hand while using the other to summon Mjolnir to his hand.

Harry teleported in front of Malekith, he grabbed the axe causing the ice to disappear and pulled down. Slicing all the way down, causing a massive cut from the chest to stomach, he pulled the axe out and tossed it away before rearing back his right arm and slammed his hand into the hole in Malekith's body. Harry let out a primal roar right at Malekith's face, he summoned the Aether into his hand or to be more accurate the container he held into his hand.

Harry couldn't have really done this with Jane without killing her, Malekith on the other hand...well Harry couldn't really care about what happened if he killed Malekith.

Harry ripped his hand out of Malekith and blasted Malekith away with his other hand, he looked at Malekith and saw that he still had some of the Aether left in him but it was flying out of him to rejoin the rest he had in the container. He assumed that was because he had the main part of the Aether. Thor jumped over Harry and slammed one of the devices into Malekith's chest and while using Mjolnir to slam him away with as much as force as possible. Malekith went flying backwards until he crashed into his ship.

Thor and Harry were unfortunate enough to be thrown backwards as well thanks to some of the Aether still being in Malekith. The device activated and Malekith disappeared with a scream, Thor was blasted the farthest away while Harry flew back a quarter of the distance that Thor had as he wasn't as close.

The container nearly fell out of Harry's hand but he managed to barely keep it in his hand, he was struggling to hold it still as the rest of the Aether flew into it.

"Shut it! Quickly!" Natasha yelled once all the Aether was in the container as she and the others ran towards him, though Natasha easily ran ahead of them thanks to being far more physically fit.

Harry reached across with his left hand to close it when he felt his magic go wild, warning him of danger. It was informing him of danger all around him but it was focused more on the left side, he looked left and saw a trio of remaining elves firing at him. He quickly raised his hand to make a shield which blocked the blasts, he saw one elf reaching for a black hole grenade.

Harry jabbed his hand in the direction of the elves and sent out a rope that tied the elves arm to his body right after he activated the grenade. Terror filled the elf as he tried to quickly get rid of the rope and throw the grenade but he wasn't quick enough, the black hole activated and pulled him and one other elf into. The third elf had seen the danger and managed to get enough distance between himself and the other elves in time but Harry quickly dealt with that particular elf with a killing curse.

His magic was still warning him about danger, judging by its reaction he could easily tell that the danger was close. He turned to his left side just as a sword pierced through his right arm, he let out a painful scream just as the container holding the Aether was kicked out of his hand. He was kicked in the face just before a dark elf removed the sword, he also noticed two other elves walking towards the Aether and another elf with a blaster a short distance away.

The elf next to him tried to stomp on his face but Harry managed to move his head in time, he blasted the elf off of him.

Meanwhile the other two elves had reached the container and were about to grab it when they were blasted by Natasha's magically enhanced guns, she had kept running while Jane and the others stopped as they were definitely not fighters. The two elves blasted by Natasha fell near Harry just as the elf Harry blasted landed next to them, Harry kipped up to his feet and hit the three elves with a killing curse to make sure they're dead.

The final elf with his blaster fired at Natasha who saw it coming and quickly rolled so she would duck under the blast. Harry fired a killing curse at the elf just as it prepared to fire at Natasha again. The next moment felt like it was happening in slow motion yet it would be one that Harry would always remember.

The elf fired his blast just as Harry's killing curse struck him, his aim was altered thanks to being knocked back thanks to the spell and instead of the blast being sent at Natasha it was sent a little off which was good. However the bad part was it struck the container holding the Aether, the container was pushed forwards and crashed into Natasha.

"Shit!" Harry cursed as the Aether flew into Natasha faster than he could stop it. Harry quickly rushed over to help her. "Nat," he said as he grabbed her by the shoulders and began looking her over. "Nat are you alright?"

"I...think so...but what just happened?" She asked, not entirely sure.

"Are you all alright?" Thor asked as he arrived on the scene, looking slightly worn out from the battle. The others arrived alongside him.

"No, not alright!" Harry frantically shook his head. "The Aether went inside Nat!"

"What?! Why?!" Selvig asked.

"It didn't happen on purpose!" Harry snapped at him.

"Alright, but there's got to be something we can do!" Jane said hopefully.

"Not unless you want to get Malekith back" Harry answered as he placed his hands on his head in an attempt to calm his thoughts.

"We could take her to Asgard and..."

"No," Harry cut her off. "we're criminals in Asgard and they'll lock us up at best. Besides, Thor was the prince and cared about you yet Odin didn't really seem to care one way or another about if you would die or not. I am not a prince and Odin doesn't like me, he wouldn't care about Natasha."

"But...there's got to be some way to save her." Darcy said.

"Harry, you need to calm down." Natasha said as she placed a hand on his arm.

"Not very likely at the moment." Harry said as he rubbed his face with his hands. He then looked at Natasha. "Nat, I've lost one love of my life and I am not about to lose another."

"Harry, perhaps I could convince my father to..."

"Hold it." Harry cut Thor off. "Everyone quiet."

"But..."

"No everyone quiet." Harry cut him off again. "Nobody speak, nobody say anything. Selvig don't look at me."

"What? Why?" A confused Erik Selvig asked.

"Because I don't need to be reminded of you and your tighty-whitey's when I'm thinking. Turn around."

"But..."

"Just do it Erik." Thor said as he gently turned Erik around.

"Thank you." Harry said to Thor before he placed his hands on his heads and began rubbing his temples as he mentally went through all of the knowledge he had gained through the elder wand, looking for something...anything to help. When suddenly an idea came along, funnily enough it was from something he had learnt himself while in Hogwarts. "Idea! Got one!"

"What is it?" Natasha asked.

"We'll be back in a bit Thor." Harry said to Thor before grabbing Natasha and teleporting her away.

* * *

"Harry?" Natasha asked when they both landed in Harry's apartment. "What are we doing here?"

"I have a way to fix this," Harry said. "just sit down and wait for me here."

"But if you could fix it then why did we go to Asgard instead of taking Jane here?" She couldn't help but ask.

"Firstly because I just remembered this method, secondly this method won't work with Jane. Just wait here." He walked away before she could ask any more questions. "Not knowing what to do she decided to sit down on the sofa.

She thought about all that had happened as she waited, a few years ago the weirdest things she had to deal with was overweight and disgusting criminals or complicated plot to steal or murder. Now her life was surviving alien attacks and working alongside super soldiers, gods and wizards.

Though with that thought came a realisation that she wouldn't have it any other way, well perhaps less opportunities to die, but she enjoyed her life. She enjoyed it with Harry, her life had changed ever since that day he burst in to save her from Redwood. Yes her life had gotten harder since then but it had also gotten better. She was at her happiest when she was with Harry, that sounded rather corny but it was true. After years of alternating between people looking at her for her skill set or her 'assets', it was nice to finally meet someone who could appreciate both yet still be able to look her in the eye and like her for who she was.

Barton was probably the first person who did that, but his heart belonged to another and neither of them saw each other as more than friends. Fury may care for her, but not in a romantic way seeing as he was both older than her and her boss. But even then he only initially accepted her for her skill set and value to shield.

"Nat," Harry's voice brought her out of her thoughts, she looked up to see him standing in front of her. "are you alright?"

"Yeah, just thinking." She said as he sat next to her.

"Thinking huh? So what's going on in that pretty little head of yours?" Harry asked.

"Nothing important." Natasha said as she looked at him. "So what's this plan of yours?"

"I'll get to that but first I want to do something else."

"What?" She asked, more than a little confused as Harry brought her here because of the Aether and looked like he wanted it dealt with as soon as possible a few moments ago.

"I want to do something we both love." Harry added.

"You...want to have sex now?" She said slowly, making sure she understood that right.

"No," Harry shook his head. "though I won't object if you want some later. Anyway, what I meant was I wanted to tell you something about Daphne."

"Okay, you have my attention." She said, wondering where he was going with this.

"When me and Daph were together, I asked her to marry me. It went great, she said yes and at the time it was the best moment of my life. Still top ten. Anyway, it went great for a good couple of reasons. Firstly because at the time it allowed me to use a pair of family rings, I gave one to Daphne and took the other one and the protections on the rings helped keep the both of us safe from stuff like poison and love potions."

"Love potions?"

"Yes, an actual thing, a bit creepy and very wrong in my opinion but still. Anyway, another reason was because now nobody could force her into a magical contract to get married as she was already engaged to be married to me. A third reason was the fact that we'd eventually be able to piss of Draco Malfoy with the knowledge that the girl he wants was going to marry his worst enemy so...bonus. Anyway, the next day Daphne showed me something that new engaged couples can do."

"I thought you said we weren't having sex now." Natasha joked.

"Very funny," Harry gave her a small smile. "anyway she showed me a book that was passed down through her family, in it was something really interesting. You have the Aether in you right now, it will feed off your life force and unlike Jane we don't have a Malekith to pull it out of you. The Aether is feeding off your life force, what if it didn't?"

"I feel like I'm repeating myself but what?"

"In Daphne's book was a ritual that me and Daphne performed together," Harry began explaining. "in that ritual two people get bonded together."

"Bonded together?" She echoed. "What like mind, body and soul?"

"No, not like that." Harry said with a small laugh. "The mind is unaffected, same for the body and I don't really have a soul so that wouldn't work. It isn't some 'soul/ultimate love bond' thing. It was used back before advanced medicine, they would usually use it on people who were sick or dying. The ritual makes it so that the sick or dying person stays alive as long as the other person. Usually it would bond both people by their life force but seeing as I don't really have a soul so I don't know how that would work."

"But you've got to have something or you wouldn't be telling me this." Natasha pointed out.

"You're right as always." Harry nodded. "I think with some alterations I can have it be made to connect your life force to my magic or body, though I think magic's the better option as that can survive even if something destroys my body."

"What are the side effects?" Natasha asked, deciding to go for the part of her brain that preferred to analyse and think things through before making a decision. "What will happen?"

"Let's start with the negatives of if we agree to do the ritual. We'll both be tired from the ritual, that'll probably last a little bit for me but for you it could be anything from a day to a week, at max a month but I can make things easier for you with potions and spells. There are possible side effects I won't know about since I am bonding you to my magic instead of my life force."

"Are there any other negatives?" She asked.

"Just one more. There will also be a brief amount of time where you will...not be acting like yourself."

"Meaning?" Natasha raised an eyebrow.

"Well when it happened to Daphne and I...well...she became um...this is awkward..." Harry ran a hand through his hair. "...she became quite attached to me and vice versa...more so than usual."

"Meaning?"

"We had to take potions and spells to keep calm around each other in public." Harry answered with a look on his face that told her that he still liked the memories despite the awkwardness of the conversation. "The ritual causes the pair to have a temporary increase in feelings for each other. So if a father and son did it then the dad would probably spend the time spoiling his son far more than he usually would while the son would be more attached to the father. It lasted about a day or two."

"A day or two?" She asked with a neutral expression.

"Two." Harry answered. "It was made a bit more difficult as the two of us were stuck in a boarding school but we managed to make it work. We thought it was necessary because of the war time."

"Will it make me immortal? Like you?" She asked.

"No, it won't." Harry replied. "It'll just connect your life to my magic, I am immortal because of my magic but you only get part of my magic. In the original it connects the life forces together, it doesn't combine them. In simple terms it's like taking two separate blocks and attaching them together. They're still two separate boxes but they're just connected.

If you're dying then my magic can help you depending on the cause of death. For example I believe that it can counteract the negative affects of the Aether, in the future if you get a cold or a virus then it can fight that off as well for you so don't suffer from it. However, if someone came and ripped your heart out or chopped off your head then you're dead."

"Will taking your magic affect you?" Natasha asked.

"No, you only get a limited amount of my magic and it's just enough to help keep you alive yet not overwhelm you physically or mentally, if you get worst then I'll probably end up giving you an extra burst of magic at best. I doubt I'd notice it without focusing on it. Besides my magic won't run out or anything, any it gives to you it can reproduce for me, I could lose half of my magic right now and still be on a full tank by tomorrow. Even if it couldn't it would still be worth it.

Plus let's say that you need half of my magic to keep you alive, you'll get that then I will adapt to get more magic so I can return to my normal strength."

"Why couldn't you do this with Jane?" Natasha asked. "I mean, why didn't you bond her with Thor?"

"Firstly because the ritual has to be done by someone who is part of the ritual so Thor would've had to do the ritual himself. That comes with it's own problems, firstly teaching Thor the ritual and the fact that Asgardian magic doesn't work the same as my magic. Their magic is more like a tool, mine is borderline sentient and knows what I want. If Thor, who is more of a fighter than a magical expert, did it then it's possible that it either wouldn't work or he could come overwhelm her with his raw power.

Plus remember what I said earlier, about us having a brief lapse of control, if that happened between you and me then that's be fine as I have been controlling my self for years and I've not always been as physically strong as I am plus my magic knows to limit my strength to a regular human so I won't hurt you. Meanwhile Thor as an eight year old could have probably crushed a skulls between his hands, imagine what would happen if Thor now lost control."

"He'd...he'd crush her." Natasha paled a little.

"Exactly," Harry nodded. "besides, there is one more factor that has to be mentioned."

"What's that?" Natasha asked, wondering what it would be this time. Harry took a deep breath before speaking.

"The person must be considered family to the person performing the ritual." Harry answered as he looked eyes with her.

"But then how that work with me?"

"There are a couple of ways." Harry answered. "The first would be to get a DNA test and discover that you are in fact my long lost sister then we either break up or do it Lannister style."

"Somehow I doubt that will happen." Natasha said dryly, finding herself to be rather appreciative of his humor as it worked in taking the edge of the conversation a little.

"Didn't think so either. The next option is we blood adopt each other which is where we basically become family by mixing our blood which is essentially the same as the last option and even then I doubt it would work as I wouldn't consider you family that way. I would suggest going for the third option."

"Which is?"

"Natalia Alianovna Romanoff," Harry slid off the sofa and onto one knee, causing Natasha's eye to widen, they became comically wide when he reached behind him and pulled out a small black box. He opened it and revealed a beautiful and thin silver ring with a green emerald the same colour as her eyes. "will you please marry me?"

"What?" She breathed out, finding herself speechless.

"Will you marry me?" Harry repeated with a smile.

"But...why? What does this have to do with the Aether and the ritual?" She asked, trying to stall so her mind could catch up.

"For a couple of reasons. But let's talk about the Aether first, if we become engaged then that would be good enough to consider each other family in the eyes of magic without marrying you today. My magic is reaching out to you this very moment, if you were magical it would prod your magic to seek permission to bond us but you're not so it'll require verbal permission to consider you family. I could believe your family but if you didn't then my magic would know and that would affect things when it comes to the ritual. Becoming engaged is the quickest way to be allowed to do the ritual as it's me accepting you as my family and you accepting me as yours." Natasha stood up, so did Harry.

"Are you doing this just because of the ritual" She asked, trying to keep all emotion out of view. Something that she would find easier if it was anyone but Harry talking to her now.

"No." Harry shook his head. "I've liked you for a long time. And...I do care for you. I could spend all day complimenting you, you've accepted me and all my faults. That means a lot. You're brilliant Nat, before I met you I was a guy who had given up on ever falling in love again. But you've managed to grab a spot in my heart, I fell in love once but thanks to you I'm back in love. I got this ring a few months ago, I was waiting for the right moment and I wanted to just keep enjoying ourselves for a while before I asked.

This was something I was planning to do for a bit. You see I know I was going to outlive you, which is why I wanted to enjoy as much time together as possible. This Aether thing just pushed up the schedule. Nat, look at me, please." He placed one hand under her chin and gently raised her head so she would look him in the eye. "You're a great spy, one of the best in the world. You know when someone is lying. Look at me right now and tell me if I'm lying when I say the following words. I love you and want to marry you."

Natasha looked at him as he spoke, she could sense no deception in his words or face. In his eyes she saw desire, something she was familiar with seeing, but she also saw something different. She saw something that she wouldn't see in the eyes of Fury, Steve, Barton or any of the other men she knew. She wasn't really sure what it was, it looked so foreign to her.

She didn't doubt that Harry loved her, even if she did her doubts would have gone away with the look that she was getting from it. The question was did she love him?

She thought about it, physically she was attracted to him and he was attracted to her so they were good on that part at least. Mentally the were both compatible as they both liked joking around yet knew when to be serious. Emotionally they understood each other, both suffered thanks to other people and both had to grow up. They both also had to do things that other's weren't willing or capable of doing.

She pushed aside her thoughts and decided to react with her heart, she had allowed her mind to always rule her. That's how she survived for so long, she was able to switch her emotions off when she needed to and reacted with her mind which had been trained to always focus on keeping her alive and completing missions. But this...this was something she had to decide with her heart, as cheesy as that sounded.

"Nat?" Harry asked when he didn't get any reactions from her. "Are you alright? If you don't want to do it then..." He suddenly found himself cut off as she wrapped her arms around his neck and smashed her lips against his.

"Yes." She breathed out in-between kissing before topping. "Yes I will marry you."

"Really?" He asked with a massive mile on her face.

"I...I've struggled with trusting people in the past but...I know I can trust you. I love you Harry."

"I love you too." He said as he slid the ring on her finger.

"We should have a party and invite everyone." She said as she examined the ring.

"Whatever you want Nat."

"Whatever I want?" She repeated with a smile on her lips and a twinkle in her eye.

She grabbed him and pulled him in close for another kiss. He placed his arms around her waist and returned fire with just as much passion, her right leg slid up his left leg, his left hand slid down from her waist and glided down to her leg which he grabbed and held up. She jumped up and wrapped both of her legs around his waist. He held her up by placing his hands on her rear, she was currently acting like she was trying to shimmy up a tree.

As they continued the two were both covered in a bright red light and seconds later the two landed in Harry' bed with Harry under Natasha.

"Holy shit!" Harry exclaimed in shock when their lips broke apart, "That was you!" he said to Natasha.

"Me? I did that?" She said as she looked around the room, like she didn't believe that she was the one who did that.

"The Aether, it does what the user wishes and you wanted to be in the bedroom so..."

"It reacted to what I wanted, just like your magic does." She finished.

"Yep," Harry nodded. "I can probably find some ways to limit it's powers until you gain control of it. We can start the ritual tomorrow."

"Good," She nodded before bringing her head down to his face, she began peppering his face with small kisses before moving on to his neck. "because I am a little too busy to think about rituals now."

"You'll be naked when we do the ritual." Harry whispered as he began kissing her neck.

"Good to know." She whispered in a husky voice.

* * *

"Sir," Maria Hill said as he walked into Director Fury's office. "we have a problem sir."

"When do we not have a problem?" Fury sighed. "What happened now? Did Stark blow something up or do we have another alien invasion?"

"None of those yet." Maria Hill replied as she walked over to the TV and put a news channel on. "Watch this." She said.

"The avengers," One news reporter said. "the individuals that banded together to help protect us against an alien invasion. Members include the billionaire genius Tony Stark in his 'Iron Man' suit, Captain America the super soldier from World War two, the big green goliath Hulk, two special agents known as Black Widow and Hawkeye plus the god of thunder himself, Thor. But there is one more person in this group.

The mysterious leader known as Raven. Raven appears to have magical powers, that or he has access to technology that makes him look magical. He fought in the battle of New York and spent a lot of time afterwards helping to clean up and repair the damage that was caused in the invasion. He was the only Avenger who's identity wasn't known."

The reporter paused just as a picture of Harry appeared on the screen, Fury felt like shooting the screen when he saw that. The picture of Harry wasn't one where he was looking at the camera which lead Fury to believe that it was taken without Harry's knowledge.

"Until know." The reporter continued. "The identity of Raven is Harry Black."

* * *

A.N: Hey guys, hope you liked the chapter. I now there are some things in it that some people may not like so allow me the chance to defend myself.

1) I know many people wanted me to go with giving Harry the Aether but I decided to go against that for multiple reasons. One of which is the fact that I also have other plans to make Harry get stronger and I don't want to make him too overpowered. After all if a wizard who was experienced in changing things could control the very fabric of reality then it would be hard to create more tension in upcoming battles plus it could affect the story I have planned.

2) I gave Natasha the Aether for a couple of reasons. One of which is because I like the idea of Natasha gaining powers. Mostly people who are not trained at all get powers, but what happens if you get a trained spy to gain power? I mean for example if Barton got the Antman suit or if Stark was given the power of Thor and had that plus his iron man armour or if black panther could turn into hulk while wearing a vibranium suit that expands to his size?

I originally got this idea from a review by a person who goes by Xaax, or at least I think I got that right, I'll check later. Anyway I liked the idea as it helps Natasha get stronger and makes it easier for her to hang with the rest of the avengers. She won't suddenly become unbeatable or anything, as I've mentioned she will have her powers limited for now at least and like Harry she'll get stronger.

3) The ritual, yes I know that there have been many fanfics that have Harry and a girl become 'bonded' thanks to their insane amount of love and all (I've even written stories like that before). But this isn't some 'soul/love' bond. It won't affect the two in many ways as it is just Harry giving her enough magic to stop the Aether from killing her which doesn't affect him as he'll adapt to get more magic so he can continue as normal. Perhaps I might have it make her a bit physically stronger but nothing drastic or extreme.

That should cover it all for now. Thanks again for reading, hope you enjoyed the chapter and feel free to leave a review.

P.S. here is another Omake (I made it just for fun, you don't have to like it but thanks if you do) as a thanks for reading.

* * *

Omake:

"Fury." Harry said as he entered Fury's office.

"Raven," Fury nodded to him. "you're looking well."

"Thanks, and you're looking...black? I'm sorry it's just...you always look the exact same, you should really try mixing it up a bit."

"Is there a reason why you're here?" Fury glared at him.

"Yeah, got more potential recruits."

"Go on." Fury gestured for him to continue.

"Alright, well first of all we have this one person who goes by 'Squirrel girl', her abilities are..."

"Red squirrel or grey squirrel?" Fury asked.

"Does it matter?" Harry asked slowly, wondering if he had missed something.

"Of course it matters." Fury said, looking at him like he was an idiot.

"Okay...red squirrel." Harry answered. "Anyway this girl is called Squirrel girl and she..."

"No," Fury cut him off. "I am not having an agent who dresses like a squirrel working for me and I can already guess that she does indeed dress like a squirrel, am I right?"

"Well, you're not wrong." Harry sighed. "Okay how about this other one, Jessica Jones? She's a private investigator, downside is she's a loner with a bit of an alcohol problem but we have Stark and Thor on our team so we can't really complain about alcohol. She's solved a lot of cases and from what we've gathered she has super human strength, durability etcetera and limited flight capabilities which is more like 'guided falling' at this point."

"What's her superhero name?" Fury asked.

"She...doesn't have one as far as I'm aware."

"She doesn't have a name? Bitch please, this is the big leagues, we aren't accepting no nameless alcoholics. We need special alcoholics...with names. Come back to me when you've got someone with a name."

"Is it really that big of a deal?" Harry asked.

"Barton is a guy with a bow and an arrow and he still has a superhero name. She doesn't, that tells me that even Barton is more important than her in the grand scheme of the universe."

"Fine, I'll keep looking for more." Harry rolled his eye and walked to the door, he was halfway out when he stopped and turned to Fury. "By the way, about Deadpool..."

"OUT!"


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26 -

"Black, is that you?" Fury spoke into his phone.

"It's me." Harry replied in a tired voice.

"Why do you sound so tired?" Fury asked.

"I've had a long day." He replied after taking a deep breath.

"Have you seen the news?" Fury asked.

"I've been a little busy." Harry admitted "So...no...no I have not seen the news."

"When you say busy I assume you are referring to the incident in Greenwich England?" Fury half stated, half asked.

"That'd be the one, or...at least part of what I have to deal with." Harry replied. "I was at the incident, helping Thor and so was Natasha and then Natasha got involved and something bad happened. I had to take Natasha away."

"Is Agent Romanoff injured?" Fury asked, concern in his voice.

"Not really," Harry replied. "she wasn't killed or anything but there was a...complication. Nat will be fine since I'm working on fixing it."

"What's the problem? What's wrong with her? She's one of my agents, I have to know!"

"I don't really have time to explain it at the moment." Harry replied. "Just know that she'll be fine and I'll talk to you in about two days from now."

"But what about..."

"Bye Fury." Harry cut him off and turned off the phone.

* * *

"I thought he would never hang up." Natasha whispered as she planted kisses all along Harry's jaw, deciding that him calling her boss was not a good enough reason to stop.

"He's worried about you." Harry managed to get out as he thought about the situation. He had performed the ritual with Natasha, the ritual did have the added effect of temporarily increasing her feelings towards him and vice versa, making her more much more attached to him than usual which was probably why the two were currently naked in his bed. If they weren't love making then they were cuddling or being ridiculously romantic with each other.

It was a good thing that they had agreed to spend the next few days locked up in Harry's apartment, it wouldn't be good for people to see the mysterious and mighty Raven and the beautiful yet deadly Black Widow acting like a couple of horny lovestruck teenagers.

"I know," She kissed his neck "but not like you...you care for me more than anyone else. I love you, I love you so much." She emphasised her point by planting her lips on his and engaging in some very passionate tongue wrestling. It was at this point that Harry realised that he probably wasn't going to have any long or meaningful conversations with Natasha until the effects of the ritual passed, so until then he'd have to settle with just having sex.

He was okay with that.

Later during one of their breaks Harry had experimented and managed to place some blocks on Natasha to limit her powers, he didn't want Natasha to accidently kill someone so he planned to leave them in place until she was able to learn how to completely control her powers. He was rather looking forward to helping her with it, there was potential for her to be the strongest member of the Avengers. He had sent a patronus messenger, a raven obviously, to let him know that they'd be fine.

He was sure that sooner or later he'd have to deal with some problem or something else, but until then he would spend time with his red headed fiancée who was currently lowering her head.

Once again, he was okay with that.

* * *

"So...what's the story?" Fury asked Harry a few days later when Harry finally showed up.

"Complicated," Harry sighed. "basically me and Natasha were on vacation together and we ended up investigating something in London. We ended up meeting Thor and Jane Foster."

"What was she doing there?"

"I don't know why she was originally there but she got infected with something, something that was not from Earth."

"Go on." Fury prompted as he leaned back in his chair, showing that he was giving Harry his full attention. Harry spent a short amount of time explain everything and give a general summary of all that had happened since going to Asgard to the battle in Greenwich. Though he didn't mention everything. For example he didn't mention anything unnecessary like hanging out with the Asgardians and introducing them all to pizza and fire whiskey. He also didn't tell him about Loki, he was not going to get shouted at for that plus he would leave that up to Thor.

"And then the Aether was sent in Natasha's direction, the Aether flew into her." Harry said when he got to the more recent events.

"So Agent Romanoff is dying?" Fury asked, not looking happy at all.

"Not anymore," Harry shook his head. "I remembered a ritual that we could use."

"And you didn't use this ritual on Jane Foster because..." Fury trailed off, waiting for Harry to finish the sentence for him.

"There were certain requirements for the ritual that Natasha met that Jane did not."

"Requirements like what? What requirements did Miss Romanoff fill?"

"It's not important," Harry said as he bit back his initial response of 'she was willing to sleep with me'. "but she filled the requirements and we performed the ritual. So now the Aether is not harming her, but the ritual was...taxing...for both of us so we had to spend a few days resting and getting our bodies used to it. She's still tired which is why she's currently resting instead of at this meeting with me."

"This Aether, what can it do?"

"It responds to the user basically, it's similar to my magic in certain ways. Malekith was able to use it to blast me and Thor and teleport and make things. I'm not sure about its limits or how powerful it is."

"Hmm," Fury nodded. "we'll need to bring agent Romanoff in for some tests and..."

"No." Harry cut him off.

"I beg your pardon?" Fury raised an eyebrow.

"Natasha is not going to become a test subject or a guinea pig or whatever you want to call it." Harry said in a firm voice.

"It could be dangerous and..."

"And I am the magic expert here, the Aether is far closer to magic than it is science. If your men start messing around then it could result in someone dying. I've stopped it from killing Nat, I've managed to limit it's powers until she can learn how to properly control it and if something goes wrong then I can survive the fall out."

"Very well," Fury sighed and reluctantly agreed. On one hand he felt like he was losing the opportunity to look at something that could be valuable for shield. On the other hand, Agent Romanoff already worked between shield and the Avenger's so it wasn't really a loss as it was still something that can be used by shield. Besides, after the incident with the tesseract he thought it was better that important powers like the tesseract and the Aether stay away from somewhere where it could be stolen. Besides, after gaining Raven's trust he was not in a hurry to lose it. "is there anything else I should know about?"

"Yes, me and Natasha..." Harry paused, suddenly wondering why he felt a bit awkward but he powered on. "have gotten engaged."

"Engaged?" Fury repeated.

"Yes, 'engaged' Fury. You see engaged is what happens when two people..."

"I know what 'engaged' means." Fury interrupted and glared at Harry. "Are you sure this is a good idea? I don't normally question the relationships of other people but have you considered how your relationship will affect shield and the Avengers?"

"You do realise that I am older than you, right?" Harry asked, not particularly liking the way Fury was talking to him like he was a child. Though he understood why, Fury was used to being in charge and Harry did look like he was in his early twenties. "Anyway, yes we have and we're positive we can make it work."

"In that case...I guess congratulations are in order." Fury said, he knew better than to mess with the relationship. Romanoff was one of his best agents and could easily be counted on, she deserved his trust at least, same for her new fiancée. "have you seen the news recently?"

"Not really." Harry shook his head. "I've been a bit busy the last couple of days."

"You know how you have a secret identity?" Fury asked, Harry nodded at the odd question. "You don't have one anymore."

"Beg your pardon?" Harry blinked, wondering if he had heard that right.

"Take a look at this." Fury turned his TV on and flipped to a news channel.

"The mysterious Raven's identity has been revealed as Harry Black." A female reporter spoke while a picture of Harry at the battle of New York was shown alongside one of Harry where he wasn't looking at the camera. "Raven is known as the leader of the Avengers, some have theorised that he has access to highly advanced and sophisticated technology while others believe that the man is capable of using actual magic. Certain people believe that to be ridiculous but can we really rule out such a thing?"

"It's on all of the news channels." Fury said as he began flipping through various news channels which all showed reporters and people talking about Harry.

"Raven, the leader of the Avengers is..."

"Unbelievable, to think that such a person really exists, we live in a world full of..."

"Heroes fighting aliens, that was scary as hell but when it ended I remember Raven flying around and fixing things as best as he could."

"Hold up, I know that lady." Harry said when Fury flipped to another news channel which revealed an old lady talking to a reporter. "She lives down the hall from me."

"Such a lovely man," The old lady said. "always willing to help carry my bags up the stairs for me. I tried setting him up with my niece once, such a shame it didn't work out. Imagine if it did. I could brag about having a 'superhero' in the family. Ah well, at least he treated her like a gentlemen should."

"That girl came to me as a virgin, she did not leave the same way." Harry told Fury, letting him know the lady probably didn't have the full picture. "By the way that picture, that's from one of the hotels I stayed in when you was still chasing me."

"That part we've worked out." Fury said as he paused the screen.

"Yeah but I remember the day, some employee was leaving and they were all throwing a big party. I attended to be polite, plus the food. As for that picture, if I had to guess then I'd probably say it came from that agent you used to have in the building, the female one with the brown hair from around when you first started following me."

"You knew about her?" Fury asked before rolling his eyes and letting out a tired sigh. "Of course you knew about her."

"Yeah but she was removed from the case after a couple of weeks wasn't she?" Harry asked. "Why?"

"What does it matter?"

"Fury, you know why. You're a master spy, why was she removed?"

"She was...not thinking straight." Fury said, wondering how he should phrase it. In the end he just decided to go with full honesty just so this conversation could end. "One of her superior officers who she was reporting to made claims that she was becoming infatuated with you."

"What?"

"Did you sleep with her as well?"

"No, I kept my distance for the most part. Minimal contact, ran into her a few times but the only time I really got close enough to spend more than five minutes in her company was this one incident where a couple of guys tried to mug us both. I fought against them in self defence but she never did, I expected her to fight back but she didn't. She just stood there and watched. There was this one bit where one of them tried to escape in a car and run the two of us over, it was about to crash into her when I jumped in front of it and stopped it before it crashed into her. I knocked them all out and tied them up "

"I don't remember a report about that." Fury frowned.

"You didn't know?" Harry blinked.

"Did you file a report?" Fury asked.

"No, I didn't want to draw more attention than necessary. I just called for the police and left them there before leaving, since nobody was there besides your agent I didn't really feel like I had an obligation to stay. I figured that you would've found out thanks to your agent." Harry replied.

"So to sum up, this agent who had become enamored with you had decided not to report an incident and was present the day that picture was taken. It seems like we have someone to question. Are you going to be there?"

"Sure thing." Harry nodded. "By the way, tomorrow me and Natasha are going to host a small and informal party, you and Coulson are invited. Agent Hill as well, the rest of the Avengers are also invited."

"Very well, we'll see." Fury replied.

* * *

"Yeah, that's her." Harry said to Coulson and Maria Hill from behind two way glass, he was currently looking into the interrogation room where Fury was sat opposite the agent in question with only a table in-between them. She was dressed in the classic blue body suit that all the other shield agents wore, she had brown bushy hair which reminded Harry of another witch that he was not going to mention. Though she had blue eyes instead of brown and her face was slightly different then the witch in question.

As if requiring confirmation, his magic verified that it wasn't Hermione Granger. Admittedly this wasn't the first time he had seen people who look like people from his world. A couple of years ago he had seen one person that looked exactly like a teenage Voldemort. Luckily he was smart enough to double check with his magic instead of attacking. When he fought in World War Two he fought alongside one person who looked liked a less chubby Neville Longbottom.

"Agent Alice White." Fury said to the woman, now known as Agent Alice White. "A few years ago you were tasked with spying on and observing on Harry Black, correct?"

"Notice her shift when your name came up?" Maria Hill whispered to Harry who nodded in confirmation.

"Correct sir." Alice nodded, Harry could see she was trying to hide her emotions. However she didn't do it as well as Natasha, it was her eyes that gave her away.

"You were taken off that case because one of your superior officers claimed that you were developing feelings for the target despite having barely any contact with him."

"Is...is he here?" Alice asked as she glanced at the two way mirror. "He is...isn't he? Uh...hi Harry!" She waved at the glass.

"Shut it Coulson." Harry said to Coulson who looked like he was trying not to laugh.

"Sorry." Coulson said though he didn't sound too sorry.

"Agent White, will you focus please?" An impatient Fury asked.

"Uh...sorry Director." She blushed and turned back to Fury.

"I am going to make this quick since I have a million things I'd rather do than be here, were you or were you not the one who released information on Raven's true identity?"

"Yes sir...yes I did." She admitted. surprisingly quickly.

"Why would you do that?" Fury asked.

"Because he deserves it." Alice said as if it should be obvious.

"Did Raven do anything to you? Harm you in any way?"

"What? No, no sir."

"But you said 'he deserves it'." Fury pointed out.

"Yes he does, he's a hero. He deserves all the fame and recognition he is getting." She crossed her arms and leaned back into her chair. "If it wasn't for me then you all would've probably had him go around and not be thanked at all. I mean Stark get's thanked when all he did was fly around in his little suit. Plus Captain America who is basically a fossil got thanked, then there was the 'god of thunder', for all we know it was him who brought them here. Then there's that green monster plus there was 'The Hawk' who did what? Sit around and shoot arrows at the big and bad aliens?"

"Okay, let's not let her in a room with Barton." Harry said. "Or any of the Avengers." Coulson and Maria Hill nodded in agreement.

"What about Agent Romanoff?" Fury asked in an innocent voice, the woman in front of him was working herself into a rant and he was going to let her.

"Oh that slut," Alice said with a sour look on her face. "I bet she didn't even do anything, probably had Raven do all the work then convince them to give her credit by opening up her legs."

"You may want to ease up on the lightning." Coulson suggested to Harry, Harry blinked then looked down and saw lightning dancing around his fingers. He took in a small breath and got rid of the lightning before giving Coulon a quiet thank you.

"So why do you think Raven deserves praise but not the other Avengers?" Fury asked.

"Well he..." Alice suddenly stopped. "...I just do." She said with a small shrug.

"Hmm," Fury hummed, realising that she had picked up on what he was doing, which was a shame as he really didn't want to be here any longer than he had to. "do you realise the damage you have caused? Raven was one of our best agents..."

"The best." Alice interrupted.

"and that was partly because his identity was a secret." Fury continued. pretending not to have heard her. "This has made things much more difficult for shield and Raven."

"He deserves better than being a simple shield agent." Alice argued. "He' the best that you have, he shouldn't be sent out on average missions."

"Really?" Fury sighed. He could just tell this as going to be a long interrogation. "You do realise what the consequences for what you've done are?"

"I'm not worried," She smirked as if this was all some game. "when Raven finds out what I've done then he'll come and help me out."

"Hmm, no...no I won't." Harry said to Coulson and Hill.

"What exactly happened the last time you two met?" Maria Hill asked Harry.

"A couple of guys tried to mug the two of us. I beat them up while she watched, one of them tried to run us over. I stopped the car with my bare hands and then I dealt with the guys before leaving. I had originally thought that the agent had reported what happened but apparently not."

* * *

"Well that was a waste of time," Fury said as he entered the room to meet Harry, Coulson and Hill after spending some more time interrogating Alice. "and I am not wasting more on this."

"Perhaps he should interrogate her." Coulson said as he gestured to Harry.

"What?" Harry blinked.

"I think it's a good idea." Hill smirked.

"You probably are the only person she will talk to. Off you go Raven." Fury said as he gestured to the two way mirror.

"So is this just payback for all the times I've annoyed you all?" Harry asked.

"Yes." All three said instantly. A silence filled the room.

"Good to know."

* * *

"Hey," Harry said as he entered the room. Alice White who had been looking rather bored had suddenly become wide eyed and instantly sat up straighter. "so...how are you doing" Harry said awkwardly, not entirely sure how to handle this. In his experience he usually dealt with problems by spoiling their evil plan and/or killing them.

"R...Raven..." She blurted out with a wide smile as Harry sat down opposite her. "I am a massive fan!" She said, patting down her clothes a little before realising what she was doing and stopping. She looked at Harry who was currently wearing white trainers, blue jeans, a dark blue shirt and a black jacket.

"I can see that." Harry nodded.

"I...I was following you before...not in a 'stalker' way!" She added the last part quickly. "I...shield had me follow you."

"Hate to be the bringer of bad new but that is a 'stalker' way." Harry replied. "Besides I know."

"You...I mean of course you know. You are Raven after all." She gushed. "I remember when you saved me, you were so heroic." She finished with a happy smile as she recalled the memory.

"Thanks...I guess. Anyway, I'm told that you are the one responsible for revealing to the world that I am Raven." Harry said.

"Yes, yes I did." She smiled proudly.

"And why did you do that?" Harry asked, causing her smile to falter slightly before she brought it back up to full strength.

"I did it for you," She said as if she suddenly expected him to smile at her and thank her. "you're the leader of the Avengers. You're far more deserving of fame than any of the others."

"The Avengers all fought alongside me in the battle of New York." Harry pointed out. "If it wasn't for them then many people would've died."

"But you were the one who took that nuke up into the portal." She argued in a patient voice. "They probably did a little but you were the one who took that nuke up into alien territory."

"You do realise that Stark was the one who was originally going to do that?" Harry asked, defending his fellow Avengers. "He was the one who was about to fly the nuke up into the air."

"But he didn't." She shrugged. "You did, I mean Stark is just a rich playboy in a suit."

"A very advanced suit that he designed himself." Harry countered.

"Still just a guy in a suit, and Captain America might have been great back in the day but he's no longer the best model around."

"Cap's the best of the best."

"Please," She snorted. "he's not even the strongest Avenger. And then there's Hawkeye who is useless and the there is Thor and Hulk, one is an alien and the other is a monster."

"And all three fought at my side." Harry argued in a slightly irritated voice. "They were out there kicking alien ass and helping protect people."

"Yeah but sure they knocked around some aliens but you're the only one who did anything important in the grand scheme of things." Alice replied, not sensing his irritation. "If it wasn't for you then the aliens would have overwhelmed us. You're the one who killed them."

"You may or may not be forgetting about Agent Romanoff who was the one that actually closed the portal." Harry responded.

"Yes but if she could do it than anybody else could do it."

"You mean just anyone could keep calm during an alien invasion and fight off aliens with just a couple of guns and survive long enough to work out how to close an alien portal?" Harry said, now defending a fellow Avenger and his fiancée.

"I get it," She smiled at him. "you want to defend your teammates. That is admirable of you but you don't need to do that."

"Look," Harry said, just barely restraining himself from facepalming. "what were you hoping to accomplish when you told people my secret identity?"

"I did it for you." Alice leaned forward and placed her arms on the table. "Now you're a celebrity, you can have all the fame and recognition you deserve. And...I probably won't ever get a better opportunities to tell you this but I really like you."

"I can see that." Harry said dryly, resisting the urge to tell her that there were far better opportunities than this once.

"I remember when you saved me from those thugs," She continued, smiling at the memory. "you were so brilliant and brave. It was like watching art, and then you stopped that car from crushing me. I fell in love with you then, it was just like that scene from Twilight."

"Wait, I'm suffering because of Twilight?!" Harry asked with disbelief. Harry had seen the first Twilight film because the actor looked a lot like Cedric except he was ten times more pale.

"Suffering?" She asked, looking like she didn't understand how anything she did could cause him to suffer in anyway.

"Look I am sure you meant well..."

"I did!"

"but what you did was not helpful." Harry continued, ignoring her outburst. "Did it ever occur to you that if I wanted to be famous then I would have revealed my identity ages ago?" Harry asked.

"Um..." Judging by the look on her face it didn't occur to her before now. "...I didn't..."

"No," Harry cut her off. "you didn't. I did my best work because I was able to get in and out of anywhere and on the off chance that I did get caught then I would escape and they couldn't come after me because they didn't know my identity. Now I have to watch my back."

"But you're Raven! It doesn't matter who come after you, they won't be able to kill you." She said, though Harry could tell she was saying this because she thought highly of him and not because she knew about his immortality, only very few people knew about that.

"Are you under the impression that I can no longer feel pain?" Harry asked while raising an eyebrow. "Or that I don't get tired?"

"W...well no but..." She was going to continue but Harry spoke before she could argue her case.

"Or how about the fact that I don't fancy people trying to break into my apartment or the fact that other people could be hurt as well?" He said. "Or did it even occur to you that I didn't want to have to worry about getting attacked?"

"I'm sorry but do you realise how many people would kill to be as famous as you are now?" She said in a way that said she didn't believe that she had done anything wrong.

"If I wanted fame then I would've removed my mask and revealed my identity ages ago. What you've done is make my job more difficult and made it so I can't go out in public without being disguised and not get bothered."

"But everyone wants to be famous."

"You've met every single person alive have you?" Harry asked sarcastically. "Being famous was not something I wanted. I did some of my best work because I could get in and out without being seen and if I was seen then I could rest easy knowing that nobody knew who I was. You took away what was my choice."

"Oh, look I get it. You're upset because I did it without asking you. I get that. And next time I promise to ask you."

"Next time?" Harry asked, wondering if he had heard that right.

"Oh...right, that was presumptuous." She apologised. "But..um, I think it's probably best that I just hurry up and say what I'm thinking. I really like you and was hoping you could be my boyfriend."

"I'm taken." Harry said, hoping he'd take the hint.

"By who?" She asked, Harry could tell that she didn't take the hint.

"Agent Romanoff."

"Well, you can break up with her." She suggested.

"I beg your pardon?" Harry looked at her with pure disbelief.

"I know that she's pretty and all but you can do better than her."

"Let me guess, you're talking about yourself?"

"Yes! Yes I am!" She nodded excitedly. "I'll do anything to prove it. I'd do 'anything'." She said, finishing the last word with a purr in her voice.

"Yeah, there's a slight problem with that. Me and Agent Romanoff have become engaged." Harry said, he then began a mental countdown in his head. 'One, two, three.'

"What?!" Alice shrieked.

"We...are...engaged." Harry said in a slow voice while Alice looked at him with a face full of horror and a gaping mouth. "You see engaged is when two people formally agree to be married. Now getting married is when two people become husband and wife or in some cases husband and husband or wife and wife. Are you with me so far?" He asked, after not receiving any answer he decided to take her silence as confirmation. "Now you see the male in the relationship becomes the husband and the female becomes the wife."

"You're getting married to Romanoff?!" She screamed, fuming at the mouth.

"You've not been paying attention." Harry said with a sad shake of his head. "But yes, I am getting married to Agent Romanoff. So I would suggest that you give up on me and..."

"But that's not fair!" Alice shouted in a voice filled with anger. "That bitch couldn't just settle with beating me at shield, she has to take the one guy I was interested in!"

"You shouldn't insult her in front of me." Harry said in a warning tone.

"I'm far more deserving than her!" Alice snarled, apparently not hearing Harry as she continued to get deeper into her rant. "She's just a stupid little..." Alice was cut off by Harry who had stood up, slapping the table as he did so, causing it to break in half. Ropes wrapped around her arms and leg, tying her to the chair. She was about to speak when a gag appeared in her mouth.

"Listen to me," Harry said in a cold and deadly voice. "you do not talk about my fiancée like that. Natasha is more than just beauty, she's smart and intelligent and skilled yet still has a good heart despite all that's happened. You are an arrogant, egotistical woman and I will never go out with you. But you have bigger problem right now, do you realise how you've just gave out top secret information to the public? If I was you then I'd say bye to your job and wonder how long you'll spend in jail for this." Hey eyes went wide with horror. "What? You think I'm going to help you? Stop it from happening and demand that Fury let you go?

No, I won't. You're not better than Natasha. You...repel...me." With that final word Harry teleported out.

* * *

"Well that was harsh." Maria Hill said to Harry once he teleported into the room.

"Probably but I find it hard to care for a person after they insult my fiancée." Harry replied.

"You and Agent Romanoff are really going to get married?" Coulson asked.

"Yes, we are." Harry nodded before turning to Fury. "Fury the girl is crazy, you can see the crazy eyes from here."

"Yes," Fury nodded in agreement as they all looked through the mirror at Alice who was trying to scream and get out of the chair but was stopped by the gag and restraints. "I don't understand how nobody's noticed. Shield agents go through regular mental evaluations."

"We also had an extra one after the events of Loki and the battle of New York." Coulson added.

"What about the examiners?" Harry asked.

"What do you mean?" Hill spoke next.

"Well if she's having regular mental evaluations then are we going to remove the possibility that it could be something to do with the examiner?" Harry asked as he looked between them all. "Does she have the same person examining her every time?"

"I'm not sure but we can check." Coulson offered.

"Do that." Fury nodded. "See what else we can find about her?"

"What's going to happen to her?" Harry asked.

"Like you said, she is no longer going to be working in shield. She will also be tried for revealing top secret information, there's probably going to be more people involved in this and I will probably have a lot of work to do." Fury said with a tired expression.

"Well, good luck with that." Harry said as he patted Fury on the shoulder. "I will leave this in your very capable hands. By the way, tomorrow me and Natasha are having a party. You three are invited, it's an informal one, come around six if you want to attend. Bye." Harry said before teleporting out.

* * *

Harry entered his apartment, he saw Natasha sitting on the sofa wearing a blue t-shirt and white shorts that barely covered the top half of her thighs. She was watching TV with an ice cream tub in her left hand with a spoon in her right. She looked when she saw him enter.

"Oh hi, there's a tub in the freezer for you." She said as she gestured to the kitchen.

"Thanks," Harry said as he walked towards the kitchen and took out a tub. He walked back and sat next to Natasha, his clothes changed as he conjured a spoon for himself. He now sat while wearing blue tracksuit bottoms and a white shirt. "so how are you?" He asked as he began eating.

"Hmm," She took a second to swallow. "I've been good. Still a bit tired but I should hopefully be back to a hundred percent by tomorrow, and needless to say but we are not going to be telling people how we've spent the last few days..."

"Shagging like rabbits?" Harry offered.

"That's better than what I was about to say. What about you?" She asked as she leaned against Harry.

"I went to shield, I explained to Fury what happened. Left a few things out, obviously."

"Obviously." She nodded and waited for him to continue.

"Fury originally wanted to take you in for tests," Harry continued. "I usually won't make decisions on your behalf but I told him no because the last thing anyone needs is scientists poking you."

"It's alright, I agree with you." She said "But next time do us a favour and let me refuse."

"You're right, I'm sorry." He said as he kissed her on the forehead. "Also did you know that my identity has been revealed?"

"I just found out a while after you left. It was all over the news. What happened?"

"Does the name Alice White mean anything to you?" Harry asked.

"Alice? Alice...Alice, I know that name. Um...oh yeah, when I first came to shield they made me go through some tests with other people, she was there. I remember she kept trying to outdo me, wasn't even subtle about it. Why does she have to do with it?"

"She revealed my identity and was under the impression that I would help her so the consequence wouldn't matter. She also had a 'special interest' in me."

"Special like what?" She asked. "Wait...did she have a crush on you?"

"She was crazy." Harry replied. "But yes, yes she did. I talked with her for a bit."

"How did that go?"

"She insulted all of the other avengers, including you. I basically told her to fuck off."

"Really?"

"Yeah, nobody insults my fiancée." He said, nudging her slightly.

"Thanks," She said, giving him a small laugh. "I'll thank you for that later tonight."

"Promise?" He asked with a grin.

"Promise." She smiled. "Anything else I should know?"

"I invited Fury, Hill and Coulson to the party tomorrow. Don't know if they're actually going to show, but I still offered. Have you been working on your powers while I'm gone?"

"A little," She said. "watch this." Her hands glowed red and her ice cream and spoon was levitated out of her hands to the table with the spoon being put in the tub.

"That's impressive." Harry said as he did the same with his own ice cream and had it placed next to Natasha's. "How's your control?" He asked. "Do you feel tired when you use it?"

"Not really."

"Have you ever used it accidently?" Harry asked.

"Today I accidently teleported into the bathroom." She admitted. "Before you came I nearly dropped the spoon but then I managed to catch it with my...I don't even know what to call it...red stuff?"

"We'll come up with something better." Harry promised as he wrapped an around her shoulders. "I've managed to limit your powers quite a bit, when you get more control then we can slowly start removing the limits if you want."

"Maybe," She said. "I don't think I'd know what to do with so much power. What do you think I should do"

"Just be yourself," Harry said. "everyone else will expect different things from you. Just keep being Natasha, you're the same...just a little stronger."

"A little?" She turned to him and raised an eyebrow.

"Okay, a lot stronger." He amended. "But just don't let it change who you are and I think you'll be fine. Just keep practising, keep yourself in shape and act like your normally would. We don't know how permanent this is so I wouldn't rely solely on it."

"I get it." She nodded. "Do you think it's possible I won't lose these powers?"

"Anything's possible." Harry answered.

* * *

"That's the door," Harry said when he heard the sound of the doorbell. It was time for their party and Harry had conjured some extra chairs for everyone who was coming. "are you getting that or am I?" He asked Natasha.

"Can't, too busy looking at my ring." Natasha said with a fake yawn as she turned her attention back to her ring while she remained sitting on the sofa in Harry's apartment.

"Fine," Harry rolled his eyes. "you're lucky I love you enough to do this for you."

"Yes, I am so appreciative about having someone willing to open a door for me." She said sarcastically.

"Yeah well I can't claim the same." Harry shot back as he got to the door, he opened it to reveal who was behind the door. "Steve, Bucky, it's good to see you guys. Come in." He stepped back to allow them in.

"Hey Harry, congratulations on the engagement." Steve said as the two entered the room with Bucky holding a bouquet of flowers.

"Ah, and there is the future 'Mrs Raven'" Bucky said as Natasha got up to go greet them and accept the flowers.

"At least until I convince Harry to change his name to Mr Widow." Natasha joked as she took the flowers form Bucky. "Thank you. Harry, would you mind?"

"No problem." Harry said as he conjured a vase for her, she took the flowers and vase into the kitchen. "As for the name," He said to Steve and Bucky. "we'll flip a coin."

"Here's the thing," Bucky said. "I have no idea if you're being serious about that. Steve?"

"I could not tell you." Steve said with a small shake of his head.

"To be fair, even I can't tell at this point." Harry said as they all sat down. "How's work been going?" Harry asked.

"Well, it's better than working for Hydra." Bucky smirked.

"It's been good so far." Steve said. "They've all been pretty simple, apart from one."

"Oh, do tell." Natasha said as she came back in and sat down next to Harry.

"Well we had to penetrate this fortress," Steve began explaining. "the defences on it were..."

"Ridiculously dangerous." Bucky said,

"Yes, thank you Buck." Steve said with a mild glare that said 'don't interrupt', Bucky raised his hands in surrender. "Anyway after spending some time trying to figure a way in we realised that we couldn't get through on our own. We tried calling you Harry but Fury said you weren't reachable for some reason."

"Yeah we'll explain that later." Harry said. "Go on." He said.

"Well Fury got us some help, guy called Sam Wilson." Steve said.

"The guy had wings." Bucky added.

"Actual wings?" Harry asked as he and Natasha gave the pair their full interest.

"No, like mechanical wings." Steve answered. "Anyway he flew me to the top, me and him disabled some of the defences then Bucky over here lead some shield agents in from the bottom. Long story short it went great. I recommended he join the Avengers, since your the team leader I was hoping he could meet with you some time soon." Harry was about to reply when the doorbell rang.

"I'll get that." Harry said as he got up and opened the door to reveal Tony, Pepper and Bruce Banner. "Hey guys, come in."

"Thanks for inviting us." Pepper smiled as they all entered.

"It's a pleasure to see you two again. Oh...and Tony I suppose." Harry grinned as he shut the door.

"Ha ha." Tony said with a fake laugh.

"I'm glad you all came." Natasha smiled at them.

"Well I didn't really have a choice," Bruce said with a small smile. "Pepper threatened to ground me and Tony if we didn't come."

"The incredible Hulk and the might Iron man," Harry said. "both crumble under the might of Pepper Pots."

"As well they should." Pepper said in agreement. "Aren't we missing a few people?"

"Fury gave me a call and said he, Hill and Coulson couldn't make it. Barton and Thor should be coming around in..." Harry stopped to check the time on his phone "a few minutes by portkey."

"Portkey?" Pepper raised an eyebrow.

"It's essentially something that is magically changed to become a teleporter." Harry answered. "One way portkeys are things that teleport you once while reusable portkeys are...reusable, for lack of a better term. You just take something, anything like a shoe or a pipe, then you change it into a portkey. You've got to decide where you want to go and then..." Harry was interrupted as Barton and Thor popped in to the apartment, causing Pepper to jump in surprise. "that...then that." He said as he gestured to Barton. "You know you really should just walk or take a cab."

"Why would I do that when I have you?" Barton countered as Natasha got up to greet him. "Hey," He smiled as the two hugged. "I'm so happy for you."

"Thanks." Natasha smiled back.

"Thor, how are you?" Harry greeted the god of thunder.

"I am doing well my friend." Thor smiled as he returned the greeting. Everyone all sat down with Natasha leaning against Harry. "I've spoken with Odin, about the Aether."

"Go on." Harry said, tensing a little along with Natasha.

"Odin has decided to allow you to keep the Aether." Thor said.

"Really?" Harry drawled, disbelief evident.

"Yes, he has." Thor nodded. "All of the nine realms have witnessed our battle and the defeat of the dark elves, Asgard included. Father has forgiven all crimes committed as a reward for what we've done, I will admit that at first he did not want to allow you to keep the Aether. But after a...very, very long...conversation with myself and mother, he eventually agreed."

"The Aether?" Tony asked. "What's that?"

"Well, it sort of went like this." Harry said before he began telling everyone what had happened.

"Whoa!" Tony said once they were finished. "It's never just a normal day for you, is it?"

"No, despite however much I wish." Harry said, he thought that what Thor had told him about Odin was odd but he supposed it was possible for the man to change.

"Can we see the ring?" Pepper asked, trying to change the conversation into something a little more pleasant.

"You can." Natasha smiled and showed her the ring.

"Aw, it's beautiful." Pepper gave a wide smile.

"Is something wrong?" Tony asked Harry who was glancing at everything in the apartment.

"I'm sorry, this is just...a little too normal for me. I usually don't do normal." Harry frowned. "Something usually goes wrong."

"Just enjoy it and appreciate it and hope it lasts for a day." Natasha suggested. "Besides, if nothing goes wrong today then we'll know it'll probably go wrong another day."

"True." Harry shrugged and that was a rather sad part of his life, if something didn't go wrong now then it would likely happen later. Still, until then he could enjoy himself.

* * *

A.N: Hey guys, this is just a filler chapter (if you couldn't tell), the next chapter will be going into Avengers age of Ultron (yay), I was considering making another filler chapter but I've decided I'd rather just get on with it. Just want to address a couple of things.

1) Natasha will not be made an OP character who will be able to overpower everyone, Harry has limited her powers so she can control it. As of the moment she's like a very powerful magical user.

2) I will explain more about what happened with Loki later on in the story.

3) No Omake this chapter, maybe one the next chapter.

4) A few people have asked if Harry will be getting other girls into this story. I just want to say no, no he will not. Just Natasha and Wanda.

5) Alice White was a character I made up, though I did just google her and apparently there is an actual DC character called Alice White and a marvel character called the same name. Anyway there will be a little more about that story in the future but not so much as most of the focus will be on the avengers.

6) As for the guest reviews designed to insult me and my story, kindly give a reason for your criticism or just don't leave a review and then go and find a story that you like.

There's probably more I need to say but that's it for now. Thanks again for reading, hope you enjoyed the chapter and feel free to leave a review.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27 -

The Avengers found themselves storming a hydra base, there were very few members of Hydra left. The reason that they were currently attacking this base was because Loki's scepter's was apparently here. When Harry had originally heard that Hydra had somehow managed to get the sceptre he spent five minutes alternating between facepalming and slapping his head off any surface he could find.

The team had spent some time mapping out the area before and preparing before they had started fighting. They had eventually decided to go for a full on assault and were now charging through the hydra soldiers so they could get to the base. The base was surrounded by bunkers, towers, tanks and many soldiers that needed to be taken out. The weapons that Hydra uses were either standard weapons like simple guns with bullets or more advanced ones like guns with energy beams.

Thor was flying and jumping around wearing his usual Asgardian armour and had his trusty weapon, Mjolnir. Hawkeye, Bucky and Black Widow were sharing a vehicle that Natasha was driving. Barton, who was shooting arrows at anything he thought disserved shooting, was now wearing a dark Kevlar suit with purple patches. He had a bow, a quiver that been magically amplified to never run out of arrows and a gold ring from Harry that could turn into a bow and produce it's own arrows. He wore that with him in case his own bow broke and in emergency's it also acted as a portkey which was useful in emergencies.

Natasha meanwhile was wearing a suit like her old one but this one had blue lines and was slightly more advanced as it helped improve her wrist gauntlets in both power and range. She was focusing on driving as of the moment, physically hit anyone if they got too close which worked better than normal seeing as she had been given a slight increase in strength so she was now currently on the same level as Bucky in physical strength, stamina speed, etc. Though she would likely grow stronger in the future with a better mastery of her powers and removal of the limits that Harry had placed on her.

She would also send red blasts from her hands occasionally, she realised early on that she could change the amount of power she could put into a blast. she had been experimenting with her powers but simple blasting was currently what she was more at ease with.

Steve was driving around on his motor bike and wore a deep blue suit that had white and red stripe at the area of the abdomen and a star on his chest, Tony had also fitted him with special magnetic gloves that allowed him to summon his shield back to him which was useful and made it so that he could save time and didn't have to always angle his shots perfectly so it came back to him. Bucky, who was helping Barton shoot, wore his 'Winter Soldier' outfit, a bullet proof vest and a black mask that covered the lower half of his face. He thought it fitting that Hydra see their own weapon being used against them.

Tony was flying around and firing while wearing a beautiful and advanced suit of armour that was dark red with gold and silver and referred to by Tony as the 'Mark forty three'. Hulk on the other hand was wearing his usual purple shorts as he smashed anything and everything in sight that wasn't the avengers. Harry had also opted to go for the same option as Thor and alternated between flying in the air and fighting on the ground as he wore his full 'Raven' costume.

Harry teleported behind a ground of three Hydra soldiers, he slammed Leviathan into the back of one before hitting two others with a killing cure. He teleported to the top of a watch tower where he was greeted with four other Hydra soldiers. He whistled and all four turned to him at the same time, he teleported away just as they all fired and unintentionally hit each other. Harry landed at the bottom of the tower, he attacked the base and sent the tower falling down where it landed on several other soldiers. Harry saw two more hydra soldiers isolated from the others.

He teleported behind them and grabbed one by the back of the neck and threw him at a tree which he crashed into before falling to the ground, the other soldier was about to fire but Harry was faster. He stepped around the soldier and elbowed him in the back, he grabbed him by the arm then threw at him at three approaching Hydra soldiers and knocked them down like bowling pins. He heard the sound of engines and saw two Hydra vehicles charging at him with the intent of running him over.

He blasted one, causing it to explode and causing the other to swerve and crash into a tree. Harry sent an explosive spell at that vehicle just as the soldiers tried getting out, Harry heard another vehicle approaching just as that one exploded. He turned to the other vehicle which was charging at him. He sent a spell straight at it and the vehicle stopped as if it had crashed into a wall. Harry aimed his arm and levitated the vehicle into the air, he saw another vehicle chasing after Cap and tossed the levitated vehicle at that one causing a enormous crash.

Harry reentered the air and flew towards a tank, he was about to deal with it when it was rammed in the side by an angry Hulk, Harry knew when he wasn't needed and continued going. He descended and landed on the ground, sliding next to Thor who was currently punching and kicking any Hydra soldier that got close. Harry joined him by kicking one soldier in the side of the head with a roundhouse kick, Harry ducked a punch from another and grabbed him by the ankle. He pulled the soldier into the air and slammed him onto the ground before throwing him at another soldier.

"You having fun?" Harry asked Thor as he summoned Leviathan to him.

"I am indeed." Thor grinned before hitting another soldier with a left hook. "How about you?"

"I'm brilliant." Harry replied as Leviathan was coming close, his magic informed him of a danger behind him. Leviathan was getting closer, instead of catching Harry stepped to the side and allowed Leviathan to crash into the soldier that was behind him.

"I invented that move." Thor said as he summoned Mjolnir to his hand but like Harry he stepped out of the way at the last moment and allowed his weapon to crash into a hydra soldier.

"Maybe but I did it better." Harry grinned before flying away, he dodged a blast in midair and saw a bunker firing at him. He dodged another blast before sending an explosive spell through Leviathan, causing the bunker to burst into pieces. He saw Steve riding on a motor bike below him and flew down and flew alongside him, blasting any Hydra agent he could see.

He saw another watchtower a few seconds later and flew higher before crashing into it, causing it to fall down to crumble to the ground. Harry flew out the wreck and went to engage a group of Hydra soldiers on the ground.

"Shit!" Every Avengers heard Stark curse over the communication devices they all wore, the reason behind his cursing was the fact that he had just bounced off a shield that was covering the base.

"Language." Steve admonished.

Harry was momentarily distracted by the fact that Steve actually said 'language' but was able to stay focused enough to duck a punch from one Hydra soldier, he pushed that shoulder away with his shoulder and the soldier crashed hard into another soldier and the fell on top of him. Harry waved his hand and the two went flying through the air before crashing into a tree.

"I think we may have lost the element of surprise." Barton said dryly as he continued battling Hydra soldiers.

"I'm sorry, is nobody going to deal with the fact that Cap just said 'language'?" Tony asked.

"Oh good," Harry said as he elbowed one Hydra soldier before blasting another. "I thought it was just me who heard that."

"I know, I know." Cap said after taking out one vehicle by throwing his motorbike at it. "It just slipped out."

"And it will haunt you for the rest of your days." Harry said as he grabbed the back of a Hydra soldiers leg using the axe handle of Leviathan, he pulled on Leviathan and the soldier was pulled by his leg and fell to the floor. Harry held his axe in the air before slamming it down on the soldier, ending him.

"The city is taking fire." Jarvis informed Tony.

"Strucker's not going to care for civilians. Send in the iron legion." Tony ordered, the iron legion wasn't his best creation but still brilliant. A set of robots that could be controlled by Jarvis and assist in protecting and defending civilians while the Avengers fought off the bad guys.

Harry blasted two Hydra soldiers that were flying with jet packs before tossing Leviathan at a jeep, two hydra soldiers appeared in front of him. He ran forwards and slid under a right hook from the first before grabbing the second by the neck, the first tried to shoot him but Harry used the Hydra soldier in his hold as a human shield. The first Hydra soldier froze when he saw that he had shot one of his own, Harry took advantage of that and sent a cutting curse that hit him in the neck.

"There's an enhanced in the field." Cap said via the comms device.

"Clint's hit." Natasha added. "Harry you'd be useful here."

"Coming." Harry replied, he was about to say more when his magic suddenly flared up at a surprising speed. He teleported above to avoid whatever was coming at him. He looked down and saw a young man standing below, he looked to be around early twenties, he wore trainers, jeans and a black jacket with silver stripes on the arms and blonde hair. Harry quickly realised that this was one of the enhanced, he was about to stun him from above when he disappeared in a blur.

"Harry." He heard Natasha's voice in his ear peace.

"Coming." Harry said as he teleported to their location, he saw her kneeling next to Barton who was groaning in pain. It was clear to Harry that he had been hit in the side by one of those energy blasts. "The enhanced is a male, around six feet tall with blonde hair, looked to be in his early twenties." He said both to Natasha, and the rest of the team as he worked on healing Barton. "He's fast, super fast. If you see a blur coming towards you then that would be him."

"Got it." Cap replied.

"Who hit him?" He asked Natasha.

"A bunker." Natasha answered before sending a red blat at a group of hydra soldiers.

"Where's the bunker?" Harry asked as he looked around for it.

"It's been hulked." Natasha answered.

"Okay, got it." Harry said understanding what's happened. "Alright, I'm taking Barton back to the jet, I'll stabilise him from there then rejoin you all."

"Will he be alright?" Bucky asked after smashing one hydra soldier in the face with his metal fist.

"Should be." Harry grabbed Barton and teleported him to the Quinjet, being careful not to harm him or make the situation worse. "Are you alright buddy?" Harry asked.

"I'm still alive." Barton said dryly.

"That's good, the popularity of the bow and arrow would die alongside you." Harry joked. "Alright you'll be fine for now, can you feel any pain?"

"No," Barton shook his head. "it just feels numb."

"Good, we'll finish your healing properly when we get back. I'm going now okay, if anything happens then use your portkey to get out."

"Got it." Barton nodded just before Harry teleported out.

"What's the situation?" Harry asked as he teleported next to Natasha.

"Cap and Stark have entered the base." Bucky answered as he came up to them. "Thor's dealing with the last of the hydra soldiers and Hulk's just...being hulk."

"Cap," Harry called him through his ear piece. "will we still be needing a Hulk?"

"Doesn't look like it." Cap replied.

"I'll go deal with him then." Harry said before walking towards Hulk who tossed a hydra tank before roaring. "Hey big guy." Harry called and the Hulk turned, expecting a fight but calming down when he saw it was Harry.

"Bird man." Hulk said, recognising him.

"That'd be me." Harry nodded as he removed his hood and mask. "Did you have fun?" Harry asked, Hulk grunted before giving him a small nod. "How's Banner doing?" Harry asked.

"Bannner…" Hulk paused to tap the side of his head. "...Banner...not sad."

"That's good." Harry smiled. "Your speaking has improved as well, I'm proud of you buddy." Harry briefly saw what he thought was pride on the face of the Hulk but it was gone quickly.

"Bird man want Banner?" Hulk asked.

"Bird man want Banner." Harry repeated. "Can I have him now please?"

"Hmm, fine." Hulk snorted before he began transforming back into Banner, his transformations to and from Banner were much quicker and far less painful than before.

"We have a second enhanced, female, do not engage." The group heard Cap say over the comms.

"I'll take Banner back." Harry said to Natasha and Bucky before he grabbed Banner and teleported him back to the Quinjet.

"Yay...company." Harry heard Barton say in a sarcastic voice. Harry gently sat Bruce down and covered him in a blanket before placing some clothing options next to him.

"You doing okay?" Harry asked.

"Yeah," Bruce said with a small smile. "I'm doing fine." He said.

"What about the Hulk?" Harry asked.

"A bit annoyed but he's fine." Bruce answered.

Harry was pleased with that, it was a big improvement from before. He thought about Bruce's situation with the Hulk. He and the Hulk were...he'd describe it as friends...and it all happened since Harry became their mediator. Harry had explained to Bruce how Hulk in certain ways could be compared to an animal or child, neither would like being constantly caged and treated like a horrible burden. As for the Hulk, Harry had tried his best to explain all the numerous fears that Banner had and did his best to make both understand each other.

Harry had also had Bruce set times where he would let the Hulk out when they didn't have missions, during those times Harry would use spells to ease up on the pain of the transformation and then he would spend time with the Hulk. Sometimes he and the Hulk would just destroy some conjured dummies that Harry made and spelled them to constantly fix themselves, it was a good exercise that allowed Hulk to burn off a lot of energy. Sometimes he would just bring large amounts of food for Hulk and the two would share a dinner together and watch TV, he even invited Natasha a few times. Though Hulk ate more than the two of them combined.

Another and more recent thing that Harry had begun doing is putting Hulk in a room and playing music, Hulk liked different types of music from Banner. Bruce preferred some nice and calm music, Hulk on the other hand had a fondness of Skillet. Funnily enough his favourite of their songs so far was 'Monster'. It was quite an entertaining experience watching Hulk pace around a room, shaking his head to music.

Ever since the two began working with Harry they no longer hated each other, nor did they actively fight for control.

"That's great." Harry said before teleporting back out to help the rest of the team.

* * *

A little while later all of the Avengers found themselves back in the Quinjet after the mission was over, Stark had put away the sceptre while the others all took their seats.

"Nat, come here." Harry said to Nat and pulled her over to where Barton is.

"Is he going to be alright?" She asked.

"Yeah, now that we don't have to worry about getting shot I can focus on healing him." Harry said. "I'm no certified medical expert but I'm pretty sure that I could heal this no problem, I've been healed from worse than this. But there's something I want to try."

"What?"

"I want you to heal him." Harry said to Natasha.

"You mean with this?" She asked as her hands glowed red.

"Yeah," Harry nodded. "I saw Malekith use it to regrow limbs, it acts just like magic as well, I want you to try and heal Barton. If this works then not only can you heal yourself and the others in future situations but it also let's us know more about how good your powers are. Focus, remember it's all about will. You WANT Barton to get better. Give it a try."

"If you're sure." Natasha took in a deep breath, she slowly waved her hands over Barton's side but nothing really happened.

"Try again," Harry encouraged her. "remember to focus on what you want. You want Barton to heal because he's your work colleague, because he's a fellow Avenger and because he is your friend and an important person in your life. Try again, focus on what you want and the result you want."

Natasha took a second to relax and focus, she closed her eyes and imagined a healed Barton and how she wanted him to be healed. She waved her hand over his wound, she opened her eyes several seconds later and blinked when she saw that Barton's wounds had actually healed.

"Wow" Tony clapped. "Impressive."

"Well done." Steve added.

"Indeed," Thor said. "the Aether serves you well."

"Thanks Nat." Barton said, he was about to get up when Harry stopped him.

"Hold on." Harry said as he performed some spells on Barton. "Looks good to me, we can still take you to get another opinion if you prefer."

"Nah, I feel good and I trust the two of you. Besides, between your magic and the...whatever the hell is in Nat...I'm in good hands."

"If you're sure." Harry nodded, he turned to the other Avengers just as Tony began flying the jet up and away from the Hydra base. "Report guys." Harry said to the group.

"Well all Hydra soldiers are either captured and/or injured if they're not dead." Bucky said as he put away his guns.

"We'll shed some tears for them later." Harry said sarcastically. "What about the enhanced?"

"I've counted two." Steve said. "One male and one female."

"Describe the female." Harry replied.

"Dark brown hair, black clothes, I'd estimate her to be a young adult, early twenties or maybe one or two years younger." Steve answered.

"Powers?" Harry asked.

"Not entirely sure," Steve admitted "all I remember is seeing her wave her hand, a flash of red and then I end up falling down some stairs."

"At least you didn't break your hip." Tony said making an 'old man' joke. "As for the enhanced, I've managed to get some data from Hydra, we can check it out later. It might reveal more."

"That's good." Harry nodded. "Any injuries besides Barton?" Harry asked.

"Not as far as we're aware." Bucky shook his head.

"Can anyone give a report on the Hulk?" Harry asked.

"The gates of Hell are filled with his victims." Thor smiled, Harry facepalmed just as Natasha and the others gave Thor a look that clearly said that that was not the best thing to say while Banner was in hearing distance, Thor seemed to realise it, "But not the screams of the dead, of course." he quickly amended and turned to Banner. "No, no, no. Just wounded screams, mainly whimpering and a great deal of complaining plus some tails about torn deltoids and gout."

"Thank you." Bruce said to Thor even though he didn't really believe that was all that it was.

"Alright, just rest until we get back to Avengers Tower." Harry said. "We've earned it." His statement brought a bunch of agreement from the others. "Hey," Harry grabbed Natasha by the waist and whispered into her ear. "well done." He said before kissing her on the side of the head. She smiled at him and the two sat down, deciding to enjoy the ride back in peace.

* * *

A.N: Hey guys hope you liked the chapter. No, Harry has not yet met Wanda but we can look forward to that in the future. Speaking of Wanda, I've looked online and there have been some debate about Quicksilver and Wanda's age in the films. I've decided to have them both be twenty years old in my story. I think that's a safe age. Hope you all enjoyed the chapter, thanks for reading and feel free to leave a review.


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28 -

"Sir, we're landing." Jarvis's voice echoed in the Quinjet as it landed.

"Thank you Jarvis." Harry said.

"You are most welcome sir." Jarvis replied.

"I really don't need this." Barton complained to Steve. "Natasha and Harry healed me up nicely."

"You're still going to get checked out." Steve said to him in a voice that said he would not budge on this.

"Harry," Barton turned to Harry. "come on, you're team leader, tell them it's fine, you and Nat healed me."

"It is fine," Harry nodded. "though for the sake of your team mates you can go and get checked out by the doctors to be sure."

"Aw come on." Barton moaned.

"Consider it payback for making me your personal transport." Harry grinned at him just as the doors opened.

"Come on tough guy." Natasha grinned as she walked Barton out of the jet and towards a group of doctors that Tony had called. If Barton proved to be completely fine then it would prove to the team that Natasha and Harry were both capable of healing.

"Lab's all set up boss." Maria Hill said as she walked in while Bucky, and Thor walked out with the sceptre.

"Actually he's the boss." Tony said as he pointed at Harry. "I just pay for everything and design everything and make everybody look cooler."

"Well if you were more responsible and stopped throwing your money around then you'd probably be boss." Harry said as he stood up and walked out. "Steve come with me and Hill." Harry said, he walked away with Hill walking alongside him. "So tell me about Strucker."

"NATO's got him in one of their prisons." She answered.

"What about the two enhanced?" Harry asked. "I had seen the male in person and Steve saw the female."

"Wanda and Pietro Maximoff, they are both twins." Maria Hill replied as she handed Harry a tablet, showing him two black haired teenagers at a protest. He recognised the male as the enhanced that he saw earlier, the female was probably the enhanced that Cap had encountered. This was clearly a younger photo of them, he swiped along the tablet and saw a picture of a collapsed building. "They were both orphaned at ten when a shell collapsed their building." Harry nodded and handed the tablet back to Hill. "Sokovia's had a rough history. It's nowhere special but it's on the way to everywhere special."

"I know that the male possesses super speed." Harry said, clearly signalling for her to continue.

"He's got increased metabolism and improved thermal homeostasis. Meanwhile her thing is neuroelectric interfacing, telekinesis, mental manipulation." Hill stopped when they got to an elevator because Steve looked confused. "He's fast and she's weird." Hill summed up.

"That's probably how they escaped from the base." Harry said. "Either he ran them out or she's capable of teleportation."

"You think they can teleport?" Steve asked.

"They've been experimented on, it's possible for them to have other powers than what we know about." Harry replied. "As for the girl her powers are more varied than the boy's, she can blast you and read your mind."

"Well they're probably going to turn up again." Steve said as the elevator door opened.

"True," Hill agreed just as Harry and Steve got in the elevator. "the file says they volunteered for Strucker's experiments. It's nuts."

"Right, what kind of monster would let a German scientist experiment on them to protect their country?" Steve said just as Harry pressed the elevator button.

"We're not at war Cap." Hill replied.

"They are." Steve said just as the doors closed.

"I love sassy Steve." Harry grinned as the elevator began going down.

"Thanks." Steve laughed as he looked around the elevator. "I remember when these used to play music."

"I remember when I lived somewhere that had people who spoke English properly and called this a lift." Harry replied.

* * *

A few days later Harry found himself at the Avenger's penthouse along with all the other Avengers, Stark decided it was a good idea to hold a party to celebrate their victory over Hydra. To be fair, Harry thought that the idea had some merit. After all the team had worked hard to stop them so it made sense that they spend some time celebrating. And for once Harry was actually looking forward to partying.

In the past he had been part of parties after winning quidditch and that was something he was fine with as he felt like he had earned the victory, just like now, he felt like he had the right to party. It also helped that he wasn't the sole focus of the party and that the other Avenger's were also here. The party was attended by several military veterans and many celebrity's. There was some nice music and a few people had taken to dancing. It was much nicer than the loud parties of the Gryffindor common room.

Harry wore a nice and simple suit with a black suit with a grey tie, he also had a gold ring on his right middle finger with the symbol of the hallows on it. He had created the ring as a storage for Leviathan, it made things easier instead of carrying it everywhere or summoning it from long distances. He walked around and greeted various people, saying hello whenever he could and trying to just socialise. During his walk he ended up walking behind Tony and Thor, both of whom were talking to Maria Hill and Rhodey. Tony and Thor had gotten into a short argument over who was better between Jane and Pepper. As Maria Hill left with Rhodey he heard Thor say something to Stark.

"But Jane's better." Thor said before taking another sip of his drink, Tony looked at him with an amused expression he was about to debate that when Harry walked by.

"Not as good as Natasha." Harry said as he walked past them and walked off before either could respond. Satisfied that he had done his duties as Natasha's fiancée he began walking around and greeting people when Steve and Bucky walked up to him along with a third man, he had black skin and was just barely taller than Steve, the way he walked told Harry that he had some training.

"Harry, this is Sam Wilson." Steve said, introducing the two. "Sam this is Harry, leader of the Avengers and..."

"Raven." Sam said, finishing Steve's sentence. "It's a pleasure to meet you." He said, extending his hand.

"Likewise," Harry said as he shook Sam's hand. "I'm guessing that you're the same Sam with the wings?"

"Yes sir." Sam nodded.

"Call me Harry." Harry said once they let go. "We probably would've met before but I've been rather busy, Steve has recommended that you join the Avengers."

"He has?" Sam asked as he glanced between the other three men. "I...don't know about..."

"It's alright," Harry said, cutting him off. "it's not an easy decision. Take your time and think about it, you know how to get in contact with us right?"

"Yes." Sam nodded.

"Good." Harry nodded. "If you're interested contact us and we'll check if you're Avenger's material. Also Steve..."

"Yeah?" Steve asked.

"Make sure Bucky doesn't drink too much." Harry patted him on the back and walked away, Steve turned to where Bucky was standing only to realise that he was no longer there. He looked around and rolled his eyes when he saw Bucky flirting with a group of girls and showing off his metal arm.

Harry kept walking and greeting various people when someone called him.

"Hey," He heard a voice say as a hand was placed on his left shoulder. He looed back and saw a pretty blonde woman about thirty years old with blue eyes and blue hair grinning at him, Harry remembered Tony mentioning he was going to invite models so he had to guess that she was one unless she was just another singer that he didn't know. "Raven right?"

"Yes, it's nice to meet you." Harry said politely before taking a sip of his drink. "Do I know you?" He asked.

"Not yet, my name is Samantha." She said, her left hand still on his shoulder while her right brushed her hair slightly before trailing down from her shoulders to her hip as she pulled her shoulders back and emphasised her chest. "I'm a model, been modelling for ten years, in case you didn't know."

"I didn't...and now I do." Harry shrugged. "Well it's been nice to meet you but I have other guests to talk to."

"Are you sure you don't want to spend some more time with me?" She asked as she leaned forward and gave him a smile.

"I'm spoken for." Harry tried to walk away but Samantha stopped him by grabbing his tie.

"And if I speak louder?" She purred as she puckered her lips, closed her eyes and leaned forward to give him a kiss. When her lips connected, she quickly realised that they did not connect with his lips, she opened her eyes and saw that he had placed his hand up to block her.

"You'd still be a bitch." Harry said in a cold voice.

"Now let go of my tie and go and enjoy the rest of your evening while you still can." She let go and glared at him.

"You're a jerk!" She said.

"A jerk with standards, you don't quite meet mine." Harry replied, deciding that if he was going to abandon the nice guy act then he was at least going to get his money's worth.

"You're never going to get a girl like me." She growled.

"Honey I date the 'Black Widow'." Harry snorted. "I can only go down from there."

"She's not as good looking as me!"

"Debatable." Harry replied.

"No it's not!"

"It is because I'm debating it." Harry responded. "As for how you look, I'd say you look like a million dollars." She allowed herself a small smile at that but it was quickly wiped away by the next words that came out of Harry's mouth. "Less impressive than you would've ten years ago."

"Hey! That's rude!"

"Is it?" Harry said sarcastically.

"You now what, I don't like how you're talking to me."

"You don't like my sarcasm, that's fine seeing as I don't like your stupid. Now as much as I'd love to spend some more time insulting you, I have better things to do. Now I wish you along with any and all of the men in your future good luck, since I don't plan to be part of the future so I'm going to go and if you really want to give me pleasure then leave the room." He turned and walked away from her, he headed to the bar to get another drink when he saw Natasha standing behind the bar. She was wearing a black knee length skirt, white shirt and had put some effort into her hair and wore earrings and she added lipstick. He was pretty sure that she had other make up on but he wasn't sure. He walked up to the bar just as she began pouring drinks for both of them. "Hi."

"Hi." She replied, focusing on making the drink.

"So how much did you see and/or hear?"

"Enough." She said as she looked up at him. "That girl was pretty."

"Yes she was." Harry nodded, he could've said no but then they'd both think he was a liar.

"She tried to kiss you."

"Yes she did."

"You didn't let her."

"No I did not."

"Why didn't you?" She asked in a soft voice.

"She's not you." Harry shrugged.

"That's your final answer?" She asked.

"It's an honest one." Harry replied.

"It was a good one," She pushed the drink into his hand as she leaned over and pecked him on the lips. "that's just a small reward, you'll get the real one later tonight."

"I can't wait." Harry smiled.

* * *

Later that night all of the other guests had left besides the Avengers, Rhodey included, along with Maria Hill and Doctor Helen Cho, the doctor they brought in to check up on Hawkeye. Though Hawkeye didn't really need her help as he was indeed fine, so Tony decided to make up for it by inviting her to the party. Though Harry suspected that Tony had invited her instead of a regular doctor just to talk tech with her and discuss the advanced tech she possessed that was capable of making new tissue. The body sort of tissue...not the one used to wipe your nose.

Tony had ordered them all Chinese food and they all sat around talking, somehow the conversation had got to Thor's hammer which Thor had currently placed on top of the table that they all sat around.

"It's a trick." Barton said as he twirled his chopsticks in his hand.

"No, no, it's so much more than that." Thor said.

"Oh 'whosever shall be worthy shall wield the power'" Barton said in a dramatic voice. "Whatever man, it's a trick."

"Then please be my guest." Thor said in a challenging tone as he gestured to Mjolnir

"You serious?" Barton asks.

"Yes go on." Thor said.

"Go on Barton, you'd be brilliant with the power of Thor." Harry grinned just as Barton stood up.

"This is going to be beautiful." Rhodey whispered to the others as Barton walked up to it.

"Clint, you've had a rough week, we don't hold it against you if you can't get it up." Tony said, causing the others to laugh though Harry thought about how less likely it was for Stark to make that joke when Pepper's around. Though he'd probably still make the joke and get hit for it.

"You know I've seen this before." Barton said as he grabbed the hammer, he pulled but like Stark predicted he couldn't get it up. "I still don't know you do it." Barton laughed.

"Can you hear the silent judgment?" Stark asked.

"Then by all means Stark." Barton stepped away and gestured to Mjolnir. Tony stood up and began unbuttoning his suit as the other made dramatic noises.

"Never one to shrink from an honest challenge," Tony said as he walked up to the hammer. "It's physics."

"Physics?" Rhodey repeated.

"As the 'magic man' of the group, it's not physics." Harry said.

"If I lift this then I rule Asgard?" Tony asked Thor.

"Of course." Thor said, though he had no doubt that Stark would not be able to lift it.

"I will be a fair king, and I will be reinstituting prima nocta." Tony said as he grabbed the handle with both hands and pulled with all of his strength, he then realised that he wouldn't be reinstituting prima nocta and walked off to get the tools necessary to help change that fact. He came back a short while later with a gauntlet from his armour on. He tried lifting with the gauntlet but still wasn't able to pick it up, eventually Rhodey tried helping him using a gauntlet of his own but it still wasn't working.

"Are you even trying?" Rhodey asked as he kept trying to lift the hammer.

"Are you on my team?" Tony asked.

"Just represent, pull!"

"Okay!" Tony said and they both pulled yet neither could lift the hammer.

"Hey if you both lifted it then would you both be half worthy?" Harry asked out of the blue, Tony and Rhodey paused as they considered that question.

"Move." Tony said as he pushed Rhodey away and tried to pull on his own. "Nope, still nope."

Tony and Rhodey went to put their gauntlets away after realising that it wouldn't work, when they returned it was Banner's turn to try it. He pulled and pulled before letting go and doing a mock impression of the Hulk by roaring and throwing his arms in the air, everyone stared at him, not scared and very unimpressed.

"Not that good huh?" He eventually said.

"You do realise that me and Hulk are going to make fun of you for this later?" Harry asked Banner as he went to sit down.

"Probably." Banner shrugged, he realised that Hulk was now just as much Harry's friend as he was. In fact he suspected that Hulk liked Harry more than him.

"Let me try." Bucky said as he tried lifting, he tried it once with his real arm. But when that didn't work he tried his metal arm only to get the same result.

"Go on Steve." Harry clapped when Steve got up to take a turn, Steve pulled on the handle, the hammer shifted a little, both Harry and Thor leaned forwards to see if Steve really could lift it. After a few more seconds of trying it turned out that Steve couldn't and called it quits.

"Widow?" Bruce asked Natasha.

"No, that's not a question I really need answering." She said, she already had the Aether in her, she hardly needed the power of Thor with that.

"What about you?" Barton asked Harry.

"I have an axe." Harry shrugged.

"Yeah but if you do this then you can have an axe and a hammer." Tony commented. "Come on fearless leader, try it out."

"If anyone can lift it then it's you." Natasha said as she gave him an encouraging smile.

"Fine." Harry smiled, he stood up and removed his tie and suit jacket, eliciting wolf whistles and cheers from the females in the room. "Thank you ladies." He grinned as he walked towards the hammer.

He stared at the handle, briefly wondering what it judged. Was it his soul? He didn't have one. Was it his mind? He wasn't the smartest person alive but still intelligent in his own way. If it was a matter of intelligence then Stark would've been the one to lift it. He doubted it was the soul because souls could be easily affected by something such as killing and Thor had most likely killed more than he had. His own axe was different as it was keyed to a combination of his blood and magic.

"Go on Harry." Natasha said softly.

"Yeah come on Harry." Steve said encouragingly.

"Alright." Harry sighed.

He took in a deep breath, he allowed his magic to flow through his body, he figured it would help at best and do nothing at worse. He counted down. Three, two, one. He pulled, the hammer moved slightly, just like it had with Steve. Harry closed his eyes, focused on his magic, he opened them and pulled again.

Thor's eyes went wide along with every other pair of eyes in the room as they all stared at Harry. Harry looked at his hand and nearly dropped it in shock when he realised that he had actually lifted Mjolnir.

Before anyone could say anything Harry's body had suddenly become covered in lightning, the sound of thunder echoed from outside just as a violent and strong wind blew around the room. Harry couldn't move as he felt his magic change, it was still the same but it felt stronger. Stronger than he could have ever anticipated, his eyes began glowing brightly like green flashlights in the night. The whole thing lasted somewhere between five and ten seconds before it stopped.

Harry blinked as his eyes turned back to normal, he shook his head before looking around.

"Umm, sorry guys, my magic went a bit weird there." Harry apologised, but he didn't get any replies.

"What...just...happened?" Tony was the first to break the silence. Harry looked at Thor who looked absolutely shocked before he shook himself out of it and stood up.

"You're worthy." He said, his mouth shifting into a smile. "I suspected out of all of the people here it would be you that would be worthy." He said, recalling not only what Harry had done for Asgard and Jane by fighting the dark elves but also how he saved Frigga.

"My magic...what happened to it?" Harry asked.

"You...now poses the power of Thor." Thor smiled at him.

"I've taken your powers?" Harry asked.

"No, I'm still powerful enough to beat everyone else here." Thor grinned. "But now you also possess my power. The Aether in your future wife and my power in you. The two of you make a formidable duo."

"Yeah you two are quite the power couple." Bruce joked.

"You deserve it my friend," Thor said to Harry. "you have a kind heart and you're truly worthy. I would gladly follow you anywhere into battle."

"Thanks man." Harry said in a sincere tone, happy to have such a genuine friendship with another person. As he looked around he reminded himself that he made more than just one real friend in this room.

"You're welcome," Thor said as he took his hammer back. "the rest of you however...still unworthy."

"Boo!" They said, either groaning at Thor or sending happy looks to Harry.

Any further conversation was cut off by a high pitch noise, hurting their ears, they all turned in the direction of the noise when they something they did not expect to see. A damaged iron legion robot was walking towards them, it had a limp and looked nowhere near as strong as the regular iron legion robots but somehow managed to look scarier.

"Stark," Harry said, preparing for a fight. "you didn't say we were expecting company."

"Worthy..." The damaged robot spoke in a different voice than the one used by the regular iron legion robots. "No, no how could any of you be worthy? You're all killers."

"Jarvis." Tony said as he pulled out his phone. "Reboot the legionnaire, I've got a buggy legion suit."

"I'm sorry. I was asleep...or...or I was...a dream. There was this terrible noise," It said as it gestured to its head. "and I was tangled...in strings. I had to kill the other guy, he was a nice guy."

"You killed someone?" Steve asked, looking a lot calmer than he felt.

"Wouldn't have been my first call. However down in the real world we are faced with ugly choices."

"And ugly robots apparently." Harry replied.

"Ugly?" It asked, sounding less offensive and more curious, like it was wondering if it was truly ugly.

"Who are you and who sent you?!" Thor demanded as he span his hammer around in his hand.

"I'd answer the man before he gets mad." Harry warned as he tapped his ring with his thumb and Leviathan popped out of the ring and into his hand.

The robot made a sound, a few seconds later it responded.

"I see a suit of armour around the world." It said, though not it's own voice, it was Stark's voice.

"Ultron." Banner said, realising what exactly was in front of them.

"In the flesh. Actually no, not exactly," Ultron said as it shook its head. "not this chrysalis. Not yet. But I am ready. I am on a mission."

"What mission?" Natasha asked, not entirely sure she wanted to know the answer.

"Peace in our time". Ultron answered.

Harry was about to say something when the wall behind Ultron was smashed open as a bunch of Iron Legion robots flew in, cap kicked up the table and used it a shield just as one of them crashed into him and sent him flying back a few seconds before Rhodey was hit with a repulsor blast and sent flying back and landing harshly on the floor. Thor smashed one of them just as Harry removed the head of another before throwing his axe at a second. Rhodey and Hill began firing using guns, Natasha had her own gun but opted instead to use this as practise for her powers.

One robot flew towards her, she raised her hand and formed a red shield, the robot crashed into the shield before Natasha got rid of it and blasted the robot away, the robot flew to Bucky who grabbed it from behind and shoved his metal arm into the exposed area of it's neck before ripping out as much as he could. Natasha grabbed Banner and gestured to Helen Cho to follow, she was going to keep them safe while the rest dealt with the robots, or to be accurate she was going to keep Cho safe and make sure Banner didn't go Hulk on them all.

One robot tried to tackle Harry but it failed in moving him, Harry grabbed the robot and attacked it with lightning until he was sure it wouldn't move. Once he was done he tossed it to Thor who batted it at another robot using Mjolnir. Harry's magic flared and he side stepped to avoid the robot that tried to blast him from behind, Harry turned to it just as it tried to tackle him. He side stepped again but this time he grabbed it by the head, he pulled the head off easily with his new strength.

Harry felt like he had an instinctive knowledge of his new strength and power and how to use it, it felt like he had always been this strong, Harry was glad as it meant he didn't need to waste time learning to control his newfound powers and strength just so he doesn't accidently break someone's bones when shaking their hands.

He shot an explosive hex at another robot just as Natasha pulled apart one using tentacles she had made when it tried to attack her and the others. Another tried to blast them but she quickly blocked with a shield, before she sent a red blade at the bot by waving her arm, the bot's head fell off and it's body stopped working just as Thor smashed another one.

"Cap!" Barton shouts, he throws Cap's shield up in the air. Cap runs and jumps in the air, he grabs the shield and spins before throwing it at the last robot and smashing it to pieces.

"That was dramatic," Ultron said in an amused voice, bringing everyone's attention back to him. "I am sorry, I know you mean well, all of you, you just didn't think it through. You all want to protect the world but none of you want it to change. I really don't understand that. How is humanity saved if it's not allowed to evolve?"

"Not everything needs to evolve." Harry argued.

"Name one living creature that hasn't evolved?" Ultron challenged.

"Crocodiles, yeah they have at certain points but apart from size they have been pretty much the same for the last two hundred and forty million years, give or take a couple of years." Harry answered, he was no animal expert but he was pretty sure he was right, though he realised that he'd likely spend some time tonight double checking if he was right using the internet. Ultron seemed to pause and think over Harry's answer.

"That was actually a good answer," Ultron admitted, also planning to double check that fact later. "but humans do need to evolve."

"And how do you think we should do that?" Bucky asked.

"Not with these," Ultron said as he picked up a broken Iron Legion robot. "not with these puppets." He growled slightly as he crushed the head and threw it away. "There is only one true path to peace, the Avenger's extinction." Thor had head enough and roared as he tossed Mjolnir at Ultron, smashing the robotic body to pieces. The head remained intact, something that allowed Ultron to say one last thing. "I had strings..." He said in a voice that appeared to slowly be getting lower and more quiet. "but now I'm free". Ultron said as he turned off, his voice fading away yet echoing in all of the Avenger's heads.

"Stark." Harry said. "Would you mind explaining what the hell was up with Pinocchio?" Harry said as everyone turned to Stark.

"That..." Tony paused as he thought about what to say. "...is a bit of a long story."

* * *

A.N: Hi guys hope you liked the chapter, and yes Harry is worthy. That's why I didn't want to give him the Aether as well, at this point he essentially has his axe, Thor's powers plus his own magic powers and abilities. As for Natasha, she's still new to the Aether and is still getting used to it so her abilities are limited.

Also some good news, the next chapter will be the first meeting of Harry and Wanda, hope you're looking forward to that. I'm looking forward to writing it. Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed the chapter and feel free to leave a review.


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29 -

While Thor flew off to chase after one Legionnaire that had taken the sceptre, the rest had gone down to the lab. Banner quickly rushed over to his computer and began looking everything over as fast as he could.

"Bruce?" Harry said.

"All our work is gone, Ultron cleared it out. He used the internet as an escape hatch." Banner replied, emphasising his point by gesturing to the computer and showing that all of the work they had was now gone.

"Shit." Harry cursed under his breath.

"Ultron." Steve said with disbelief.

"He's been in everything," Natasha said, standing in some more comfortable clothes that she made by changing her own clothes using the power Aether, she was rather glad that she was able to do it on the first try. "Files, surveillance. Probably knows more about us than we know about each other."

"Yeah but he doesn't know everything." Harry replied. "I made sure that information about myself was limited, as for that lovely little red power source in you, it's possible that he knows about that but there's not much information on it, especially since I didn't let Shield, or Stark and Banner make records about it."

"He's still in your files, in the internet. What if he decides to access something a little more exciting?" Rhodey said.

"Nuclear codes." Maria Hill said, instantly understanding what he meant.

"Nuclear codes," Rhodey nodded. "looks like we need to make some calls, assuming we still can."

"I miss the days when the worst I had to deal with was Hydra soldiers." Bucky said, shaking his head.

"Nukes?" Natasha asked. "He said he wanted us dead?"

"He didn't say dead, he said extinct." Steve pointed out.

"He also said he killed somebody." Barton reminded them.

"There wasn't anybody else in the building." Maria Hill replied, with Harry nodding in agreement. Once the party was over he had used his magic to scan for life forces to make sure nobody had stayed behind and he discovered nobody.

"Yes there was." Stark said as he showed a holographic image of an orange destroyed ball.

"Jarvis." Harry said, realising what it was.

"This is insane." Bruce said with a large amount of disbelief and shock as he walked closer to look at the dead Jarvis holograph.

"Jarvis was the first line of defence, he would've shut Ultron down, it makes sense." Steve replied.

"Sort of...but no." Harry said as he shook his head.

"Harry's right," Bruce nodded. "Ultron could have assimilated Jarvis but he didn't, this...this isn't strategy…it's rage."

Harry was about to respond when Thor stormed into the room in full Asgardian armour, he immediately walked up to Stark and grabbed him by the neck with one hand and raised him up in the air.

"That's going around." Barton replied.

"Use your words buddy." Tony managed to get out despite being held up by his neck.

"I have more than enough words to describe you Stark." Thor said.

"Thor," Harry said softly as he grabbed Thor's wrist and gently pushed down. Thor sniffed and let go of Tony, allowing him to get back on his feet and massage his neck. "any luck with the Legionnaire?" Harry asked Thor. "Judging by the lack of sceptre I would say no."

"The trail went cold about a hundred miles out, but it's heading north and now it has the sceptre. We have to retrieve it...again!" Thor said, glaring at Tony.

"Genie's out of that bottle, clear and present is Ultron." Natasha responded.

"I don't understand, you built this thing, this program." Helen Cho said. "Why is it trying to kill us?"

Instead of a responding Tony began laughing, Bruce's eyes went wide and looked at Tony while shaking his head and whispering 'no', clearly telling him to stop laughing.

"You think this is funny?" Thor said with a smile, not a happy smile, more like a 'keep it up and I'll smash you' smile.

"No, it's probably not." Tony said when he turned to face the team. "Right? It's...this is very terrible. It's so...is it so...it is so...so terrible."

"This could have been avoided if you didn't play with something you don't understand." Thor said.

"No, no, I am sorry but it is funny." Tony said as he walked up and got in Thor's face. "It is a hoot that you don't understand why we need this."

"Tony, maybe this isn't the best time to..." Bruce started only to get interrupted by Tony.

"Really?" Tony asked as he turned around to face him. "That's it? You roll over onto your belly every time somebody snarls."

"Only when I've created a murderbot." Bruce replied, making it clear that he was also unhappy about the situation.

"We didn't, we weren't even close." Tony replied. "Were we close to creating an interface?"

"Well you did something right, and you did it right here." Steve said. "The Avengers were supposed to be different from Shield."

"That is the whole point of the Avengers." Harry nodded in agreement. "Well Stark?"

"I'm sorry but does anyone remember that incident with a giant alien army that came out on a wormhole?" Tony said as he pointed up. "Nobody? You know, the one where there was thousands of aliens and we all nearly got nuked. You know what? Maybe it's just me who remembers that. We're standing three hundred feet below it. We're the Avengers, we can bust arms deal and Hydra soldiers all day. But that up there...that's the real deal...that...that's the endgame. Last time we were lucky enough to have a nuke with an immortal wizard to carry it up there, what are you planning to do next time? Send another nuke? What if the next person who carries it isn't immortal or magical? How are you guys planning on beating that?" He asked, glancing at everyone.

"Together." Steve said.

"We'll lose."

"Then we'll do that together too." Steve said without missing a beat.

"Tony," Harry said. "I get that you had good intentions when you made this but you really should've talked to the rest of us. I am not as good with tech as you but even I could have told you that experimenting with artificial intelligence was a stupid idea. Ultron's decided his mission is going to be 'peace in our time' but he wasn't given any restrictions or rules to follow. We will discuss this more later but for now let's get on to business.

Hill, Rhodes, contact everyone you know. Inform them that a rogue program is on the lose. If they ask who the creator of the program is then tell them you don't know or that you suspect Hydra or some other organisation that we won't mind throwing under the bus, the last thing any of us need is to be blamed for creating this."

"Got it." Rhodes said as he left to make some phone calls along with Maria Hill.

"As for the rest of us," Harry turned to the Avengers. "I want Bruce and Stark to lead as we check through all of our system and anything we have that connects to the internet. If possible try and make it so that Ultron can't access it and if you can't do that then shut them off. We are not allowing him access to our stuff. Also gather any and all information you have on Ultron and try to find a location. The rest of you either help them if you're capable or stay ready, the second we get a hint of where he is we are off.

We need to find Ultron as soon as possible. If possible I want to convince Ultron to come to our side."

"Harry?!" Steve blurted out as the rest looked at him in shock.

"I said if possible." Harry replied. "Give him one chance but if he doesn't take it then we're not going to waste time and lives trying to convince an AI to not be a world destroying asshole. Get to work." Harry said before walking out the lab.

"Hey," Natasha said as she walked alongside him. "nicely done team leader."

"Thanks," Harry nodded in appreciation. "I see that you've mastered your powers better, have your changed your clothes or merely how it appears to others?"

"The clothes." She answered.

"That's good but I'd recommend not doing that with your uniform until you can be sure that the changes are permanent." Harry replied. "But well done, when we get time once this is all over then we can probably spend more time experimenting with your powers."

"Are you serious about giving Ultron a chance?" She asked.

"Ultron seems to believe that the best way to achieve his goal is to get rid of the Avenger's and possible the rest of humanity, if we can convince him it's not then he could be an extremely valuable ally. But with that being said I am not risking a single life trying to convince him."

* * *

Unfortunately Ultron wasn't found in a day, the fact that he could be anywhere in the internet made sure of that. The Avengers focused all of their time on trying to find Ultron, luckily Harry and Natasha didn't really need more than two minutes to repair all of the physical damage from Ultron's attack. A lot of time had been diverted into making sure Ultron couldn't hack into any of their systems.

Harry was currently walking along with Maria Hill who was reporting to him.

"He's all over the globe." She said. "Robotics labs, weapons facilities, jet propulsion labs and so on. Reports of a metal man, or men, just coming in and emptying the place."

"He's probably made a lot of robots to help him." Harry sighed. "I can only guess the number. Has there been any attacks? Injuries? Deaths?"

"Only when engaged." Maria Hill replied. "Mostly just a lot of guys complaining and going on about old memories, worst fears and something too fast to see."

"Maximoff twins then." Harry nodded. "I guess I'm not completely surprised, they both have something in common."

"Not anymore." She replied as she showed Harry a tablet with a picture of a dead Strucker with the words peace written behind him in Strucker's blood.

* * *

"Guys." Harry said as he joined the other Avengers. He handed Thor a tablet showing him the picture that Maria Hill had showed him.

"What's this?" Tony asked, Thor's response was slamming the tablet into Stark's stomach, causing Tony to stumble back slightly. In Thor's defence, he was still upset.

"A message, Ultron killed Strucker." Steve said as they all looked at the picture.

"And he did a Banksy at the crime scene just for us." Tony replied.

"This is a smoke screen, why send a message when you've given a speech?" Natasha asked.

"Strucker knew something that Ultron wanted us to miss." Steve replied.

"Why would he...yep." Natasha said as she looked at a computer. "All of our information on Strucker has been erased, it was done from the very night that Ultron became active."

"Well he takes after his dad in the brains department." Harry said, causing Tony to glare at him. "But the one thing he can't hack into is physical knowledge, find any files we have. Maybe we can find something."

"On it." Barton said.

The Avengers went off and came back later with as many boxes of files as they could, everyone began looking through for any piece of valuable information they could find.

"Strucker sure had a lot of friends." Steve commented after half an hour of searching.

"Well these people are all horrible." Bruce said after putting one file to the side.

"What? You expecting respected and kind members of society that raise funds for charity?" Harry asked sarcastically.

"Wait!" Tony said as he picked up the folder that Bruce had put away. "I know that guy from back in the day, he operates off the African coast. Black market arms deal."

"Tony." Harry rolled his eyes as everyone else gave Tony a look that clearly showed what they were thinking about Tony dealing with this guy.

"There are conventions alright. You meet people, I didn't sell anything." Tony said, defending himself.

"What's this?" Thor asked as he pointed at the guys neck.

"Tattoos." Tony said.

"No these are tattoos." Thor said as he pointed to different marks.

"Thor's right," Harry agreed as he examined the photos. "the difference is there, that mark is burnt on to his skin. He's been branded. Bruce, look up this symbol." Harry said as he showed Bruce the picture and pointed to the brand on the guy's neck.

"You got it." Bruce said as he took the photo and went to a computer and began searching.

"You think it's important?" Natasha asked.

"You don't just brand people." Harry said. "You brand pirates and thieves and people who have committed a crime."

"It means thief." Bruce said a short while later. "It means thief in an African dialect."

"Which one?" Harry asked.

"Wak...an...ada, no um...Wakanda." Bruce answered. Tony, Steve, Bucky and Harry all looked at each other.

"If Strucker's been to Wakanda..." Bucky trailed off.

"I thought your father said that he got the last of it." Steve said to Tony.

"Maybe he thought he did." Harry offered.

"I'm sorry, but what's in Wakanda?" Bruce asked.

"The strongest metal on Earth." Tony answered.

"Get a location and get ready," Harry ordered "it's time for action."

* * *

The team arrived at a salvage yard on the African coast, they all came out of the Quinjet, wearing their Avengers gear.

"Hulk, I want you to stay with Banner on the Quinjet." Harry ordered. "Stay ready and watch out, be prepared in case we need either of you. Stark, Steve and Thor, you three come with me. Natasha I want you, Bucky and Barton to go flank them while the four of us go through the front and distract them. Got it."

"Got it." The team chorused.

"Alright, guys grab on." Harry said as Leviathan came to his hand.

The team all grabbed on to him or grabbed on to someone who was holding him. He teleported them inside, the team split in two with Harry going for a direct assault along with Tony, Steve and Thor while the others began making their way around.

Harry and the other three kept going until they saw Ultron and the Maximoff twins, they watched as Ultron kicked someone down the stairs and another person ran after him. Thor, Steve and Harry jumped down below.

"Stark...he...he's a sickness!" Ultron said, ranting.

"Ah Junior," Tony said as he landed alongside the other Avengers, bringing the attention of Ultron and the twins to them. "you're going to break your old man's heart." He said, the Avengers standing on one end of a walkway while Ultron and the twins stood on the other.

"If I have to." Ultron replied.

Harry took a step back and unintentionally bumped into Thor.

"Raven?" Thor asked.

"Harry." Steve said as he looked at Harry who appeared to have frozen in place, his eyes wide open in shock. "Harry!" He said, shaking him.

"What did you do to him?!" Tony demanded when he turned back to Ultron and the twins.

"What did you do to him?" Ultron said to Wanda, echoing Tony' words except in a calmer and more curious tone.

"I didn't do anything." Wanda said as she stared at Raven.

Harry took a step forward, Leviathan slipped out of his hand and fell to the floor. Harry walked along the walkway and towards the other three. Quicksilver was ready to jump into battle but was stopped by Ultron who placed his hand in front of him and signalled for him to stay still.

"Raven." Thor called but was ignored.

Harry's hands went up to his head, he slowly removed his hood, revealing his messy black hair and making it easier to see his green eyes. He then reached down and pulled off his mask and revealed the rest of his face, he kept walking.

Wanda stared at him, he had her raised, ready to defend herself if she needed to but he didn't look like he was about to attack. His face while handsome seemed to be stuck in disbelief and shock. She saw his emerald green eyes look watery, like he was about to cry. But what surprised her most was not the fact that he was walking toward them, but more how he was focused on her. He was looking at her with a laser like focus, his eye weren't focused on her body but her face instead and he seemed to have forgotten that her brother and Ultron were on her right.

Harry stopped in front of her, the two locked eyes. He stared at her for several seconds, as if looking for something. His mouth slowly twisted into a small and almost unnoticeable smile as it appeared that he had found it, he raised his hands up and grabbed her shoulders and pulled.

Her eyes went wide as she thought that this man was about to kiss her, she raised her hands to blast him when his head went past her face as he pulled her into a hug. Her eyes were still wide as she struggled to work out why this was happening.

"Um...what's happening?" Tony and Ultron asked at the same time as everyone stared at the two.

"Is...is he crying?" Ultron asked, really not sure what to do now.

Wanda, if she was capable of speaking, would have probably confirmed that he was crying as she could hear his sobs and feel his tears on her shoulder. But as it was she was still stunned from what was happening.

"It's you!" Harry said happily as he let go but kept his hands on her shoulders, as if he was afraid she'd disappear the second he let her go. "It's really you!" He said, tears of happiness dripping down his face.

"What's going on?" Steve said.

"It's her Steve." Harry said, smiling as wide as possible. "It's her."

"What are you talking about?" Quicksilver frowned, ready to jump at his sister's aid if necessary.

"Harry, what do you mean?" Steve asked.

"It's Daphne!" Harry said, his eyes still on Wanda. "She's Daphne."

"Harry, that's not possible." Steve said, wondering if Harry had gone mad.

"Yet she's here." Harry countered, his magic feeling happier and stronger than it ever had done. This was Daphne, that was something he was sure about. "You look good Daphne." Harry said to her.

"My name is not Daphne." She said, wondering if he had mistaken her for someone else.

"Right..." Harry nodded, looking as if he had just remembered that. "...you go by Wanda now, don't you?"

"I have always been Wanda Maximoff."

"And you don't know who I am, do you?" Harry asked with sad yet disappointed voice despite the fact that he was still smiling.

"No..." She shook her head, he was familiar to her for some reason but she was pretty sure that she had never seen him before. "...no I have not. Pietro?" She sent her brother a questioning glance.

"No," Pietro shook his head. "I've never seen him before."

"I love your accent by the way," Harry said to her, still smiling, he then looked at Pietro. "your accents nice too." He said before turning back to Wanda. "You...you can read minds right? Read mine."

"What?" She stepped back, looking at him like he was crazy.

"You wouldn't believe what I could tell you, if you see it then you'd believe me." Harry said. "I'll let you in, just please look." Harry said, he grabbed her hands and placed them on the side of his head. "Just take a look, trust me."

"I believe we've heard enough." Ultron said, he was amused and confused by what had happened but he was not about to let Raven try to win the twins over to his side. Harry let go of Wanda's hands, letting them slide off his face, he turned to Ultron.

"I will deal with you later," He said before turning back to Wanda. "now I..."

"Excuse me?" Ultron said, interrupting once again, Harry was under the impression that Ultron would have raised an eyebrow if he had one.

"Listen," Harry said as he turned back to Ultron and glared at him. "I have been dreaming about this moment for years and years and I am not about to have it be interrupted by something that was made because Stark had a threesome with Banner and a computer."

"Hey!" Tony complained as Harry turned back to Wanda.

"Wanda, I just want to..." Harry was cut off as his magic flared, he jumped back, barely avoiding a backhand from Ultron but didn't react fast enough to avoid getting blasted back.

As Harry landed on his back the whole scene was thrown into chaos as Tony flew at Ultron just as Ultron flew at Tony and the two engaged in battle while a swarm of Ultron robots flew in and attacked the others, Quicksilver had began running around just as Harry kipped up to his feet and looked at Wanda who he saw getting ready to attack. He was about to say something when one Ultron robot tackled off the walkway, he felt his back smash against the railing before he was thrown down on to the ground.

Two more flew at him, Harry summoned Leviathan to his hand. He cut the head off of the first one as he got to his feet before ducking a punch from the second and then slamming Leviathan into its back. He sent lightning through the axe and into the robot, short circuiting it. He flew up and saw that Wanda was no longer in the same spot she was last time, he was about to start looking for her when he saw another Ultron bot flying at him, his magic warned him of another threat behind him.

He flew to the side, the two bots nearly collided but both managed to avoid it at the last minute. Harry sent an explosive spell at one which caused it to burst into pieces. The other charged at him, Harry dodged it and grabbed its head, he squeezed and crushed it, once he was sure that it was no longer a problem he tossed it away.

He was about to go back when his magic flared and he ducked to avoid one Ultron bot, Harry grabbed it and quickly ripped it's head off as he didn't want to waste time with it. His magic scanned for Wanda and found her moving around, he saw that her signature was moving away from Thor.

"Thor, status." Harry heard Cap say on the communication devices.

"The girl tried to warp my mind," He heard Thor replied. "take care, I doubt a human could keep her at bay. Fortunately I am mighty."

Harry didn't reply, he teleported to where he felt her signature. He landed in front of her, she jumped back and raised her hands and they glowed red.

"Wait!" He said to her, raising his hands as he did so. "Look I don't want to fight you."

"That's too bad." She said as her hands glowed red, she thrust her palm at him with the intent of sending him backwards but nothing happened. She blinked and tried again, only to get the same results. She looked at him. "What have you done to me?!" She demanded.

"That's not me." Harry said with a small grin. "You can't hurt me because of you. I can't hurt you anymore than you can hurt me."

"Why?!" She demanded.

"Well," Harry said as he causally elbowed the robot that tried to attack him from behind. "my magic won't let me harm you anymore than your magic will let you harm me."

"I don't have magic!" She said, yes she had powers but they weren't the same as magic.

"You do actually," Harry said softly. "I can sense it deep inside you. You're magical Daph...um sorry, Wanda, yes I need to remember that. But you are magical."

"How do you know me?! We've never met."

"Read my mind." Harry replied. "You won't believe me otherwise."

Wanda gritted her teach and used her powers to reach into his mind, she had looked into a few different minds since gaining her powers. Each mind was different than others, some were more organised while others were more chaotic. For example, Pietro's mind could be just like a regular mind then instantly switch to thinking faster than she could handle.

As she reached into his mind she had suddenly realised something, he really was letting her enter. She could feel defences in his mind, she wouldn't know how strong they were until he actually tried to use them but for now he was apparently giving her permission. She entered his mind.

She suddenly felt overwhelmed by his thoughts, memories of a black haired boy and a blonde haired, thought they weren't quite as powerful as the emotions that accompanied them. Overwhelmingly happy moments filled her mind.

In the physical world Wanda Maximoff suddenly collapsed on to her knees, her eyes wide and her breathing heavy.

Harry rushed over and quickly kneeled next to her.

"Wanda," He said as he grabbed her hands in his own. "are you okay?! It's alright, it's alright Wanda."

"I...I..." She said but was unable to get the words out.

"Alright, it's fine." Harry said soothingly as he pulled her into a comforting hug, holding her head against his shoulder. His left hand placed on the back of her head, he gently ran it through her hair while he used his right hand to rub circles on his back. He held her like this, both seemingly unaware of the raging battle happening alongside them. "It's fine, I'm here for you."

"Get away from her!" He heard someone shout.

He looked up to see Pietro Maximoff, Pietro charged at super speed. Harry reacted on instinct and teleported himself and Wanda away to another part of the factory. The teleporting had seemed to snap her out of her trance. Wanda quickly pushed him away and got to her feet.

"Harry." A voice said, he looked to his right to see Natasha standing there, her hands glowing red. Wanda saw her and allowed her own hands to glow red.

"It's her!" Harry said to Nat. "She's Daphne!"

"What?!" Natasha said, not sure if she had heard right.

"She's Daphne!" Harry said as he gestured to Wanda.

"I'm...I'm not Daphne!" Wanda said.

"I know," Harry said softly as he raised his hands in a calming gesture. "You're her but you...you're different as well. It's really amazing."

"Harry?" Natasha said.

"I know you're confused," Harry said to Wanda. "I know you want to make Tony suffer, believe me I get that, but you need to know that I..."

Harry was cut off as a trio of Ultron soldiers charged at them, Natasha quickly reacted and sent red tentacles from her hands which wrapped around the three and crushed them. A fourth flew in from the side, Harry got to it first with a lightning blast. He turned to Wanda just as a silver blur grabbed her and took her away.

"No wait!" Harry said as he flew after them, he was stopped by five more Ultron robots.

"Sorry Raven," One of them said in Ultron's voice as it's eyes turned red. "but you are not getting to them."

Harry growled and charged at the robots.

* * *

"Are you alright?" Pietro asked Wanda once they got outside.

"I...I'm fine." She said as she shook her head, trying to clear her throat.

"What did he do to you?" Pietro asked, anger rising at the thought of someone hurting his sister.

"I looked into his mind..." Wanda said, her eyes teary and her breath hitched. "I...he didn't try to hurt me...he didn't hurt me...but his mind..."

"Shall we go?" Pietro asked.

"N...no," She shook her head, "not yet." She said as she remembered the plan, it was necessary, they had to complete it. "I...I want the big one." She said as the two of them looked at the Quinjet and Banner who had come out of it.

* * *

Harry flew out when he saw the Hulk running away from him, he also saw Wanda and Pietro.

"You can follow us or you can go after him." Pietro said before picking up Wanda and running away.

The choice wasn't an easy one for Harry. On one hand he could chase after them, there was no guarantee he'd be able to catch them but if he did then he could get to Daphne...or Wanda as she's called now. But if he didn't stop Hulk then people could die and if they did then Bruce would never forgive himself and it was likely that the Hulk wouldn't either. Harry spent longer thinking about it then he would've liked but eventually he made his choice and went after Hulk.

He flew in the direction that Hulk had went in, he couldn't exactly teleport to his location as he didn't know how far away the Hulk was seeing as he was really fast and capable of leaping great distances. So he flew and teleported within seeing distance every few seconds. His eyes widened when he saw a city in front of him, he sped up.

As he reached the city he saw the Hulk throwing a car at a building, people nearby were screaming and panicking but fortunately it seemed that the Hulk hadn't created too much damage yet. He had simply ruined one street which was much better than what Hulk could usually do, Harry felt lucky that he was able to get to Hulk before he caused too much damage. Harry teleported in front of him.

"Hulk, calm down." He said, but he quickly realised that words weren't going to be enough when he saw the red in Hulk's eyes. Hulk growled and attacked.

Harry reacted quickly and rolled out of the way to avoid a punch from the Hulk, he then cartwheeled to avoid Hulk's attempt to grab his legs. He hit the Hulk with two cheering charms, Hulk growled and tried to shake it off as he raised both fists into the air. He brought them down in an attempt to smash Harry. Harry teleported behind him and shot him with two stronger cheering charms, these actually seemed to make Hulk pause so Harry quickly followed up with two more charms.

Hulk turned and tried to back him, Harry could see the Hulk's mind clearing. He hit him with a few more, having his magic boosted by Thor really helped.

Soon the Hulks body began changing back into Banner's, Harry conjured some clothes for Banner and teleported him into the Quinjet.

"Harry? What happened? She did something to my mind." Bruce said as he shook the cobwebs out of his head.

"Just get changed." Harry said as he handed him the clothes and teleported back outside.

He rubbed his hands through his hair when he realised that Wanda and Pietro were long gone by now, he could follow them but he likely wouldn't catch them with ease knowing how fast Pietro was. And if he did catch them then it was possible that the two would be more hostile.

He couldn't believe it, he had saw Daphne...he had finally seen Daphne again. He had lost count of how many years he had sat and simply wished for her to be next to him, he honestly didn't know how long it had been. He knew it was at least in the three digits, but now he had finally found her and she was taken away from him. She ran away from him, years ago he would be jumping with joy at just being able to see her but now he realised that he had Natasha in his life, with that came the realisation that he couldn't have them both. Natasha and Wanda, both loves of his life and now he had to choose between them.

He growled, cursing under his breath, his breathing became heavy and fast as his green eyes glowed brightly. He reared his head back as his body was covered in lightning, he let out a roar.

"AAAAAAAAAARRRRRRGGGGHHHHHH!" He roared into the sky as his body glowed, his voice was amplified by his magic meaning even the Avengers could still hear it from within the factory. If anyone was nearby then they'd probably be blinded from the glow. Eventually the light faded away, along with the lightning, he fell to his knees, feeling more drained than he has in a long time.

"Harry!" He heard Natasha say and felt her hands on his shoulder. "Harry!" She said though he barely heard. His eyes felt heavy and he leaned into her without thinking about it. He heard her call him one more time, though he couldn't reply as he felt his eyes close as his world went black.

* * *

"Is he okay?" Harry heard a voice say as he felt himself ease back up into consciousness.

"I don't know," A soft voice said, it sounded like Natasha, he felt her fingers run through his hair. Either that or Thor had smaller hands than he had remembered.

"The news is loving you guys," He heard Maria Hill's voice over the jet's com system. "nobody else is. While Raven may have reduced the damage, there is still damage and frightened civilians. Banner's arrest isn't official but it is still up in the air"

"What about the Stark relief foundation?" Tony asked.

"They're there, how's the team?"

"They're fine...we took a hit, we'll brush it off and be fine."

"Well for now I'd stay in stealth mode, and stay away from here."

"So run and hide?" Tony asked.

"Until we find Ultron I don't have much to offer." She said apologetically.

"Neither do we." Tony sighed before ending the call.

Harry felt Natasha's hands leave his hair.

"Who told you to stop?" Harry said as he opened eyes. He looked around and saw that he was in the Quinjet along with the rest of the Avengers while Barton was flying it.

"Harry, are you alright?" Bucky asked.

"Peachy." Harry said as he shook his head. "What happened?" He said as he saw Leviathan lying near by, he assumed that Natasha picked it up using her powers instead of anyone trying to pick it up physically.

"Well when I confronted Ultron he revealed that he was doing a Loki and trying to get Hulk to cause some damage," Tony said. "I flew after the Hulk, ready to try out my new Hulkbuster armour. When I saw you teleport Banner away. I came back here and found these lot dragging your unconscious body into the jet."

"What happened?" Steve asked.

"You said that girl was called 'Daphne'?" Thor said.

"Apparently she goes by Wanda now." Harry shrugged.

"Who is Daphne supposed to be?" Tony asked.

"The first love of my life." Harry answered.

"But I thought she was dead." Steve said.

"She was but that was her." Harry said.

"But that can't be her if she's dead," Tony argued. "and it's not possible for her to be Maximoff seeing as she's only about twenty years old while you're like an immortal who at least dates back to World War Two, I'd bet probably before that."

"It was her." Harry said in a voice that said he was not going to be questioned on this.

"But it couldn't be," Tony said, pressing on. "maybe you were mistaken but..."

"Tony" Harry cut him off. "when you make your little flying suits of armour I don't question you because that is your area of expertise, I have spent more time mourning Daphne than most spend living so when I tell you that she is Daphne then you shut the hell up and fuck off!" Harry said, glaring at Tony. Tony took a step back, realising that it was probably better not to antagonise Harry since he wasn't looking too stable right now.

"She's not blonde." Natasha said in a low voice.

"What?" Harry turned to her.

"You told me that Daphne was blonde, but Maximoff wasn't. Her brother yes but not her." Natasha said.

"I didn't recognise her because of her looks." Harry said. "I once met a girl who looked exactly like Daphne, right to the smallest detail but I knew she wasn't Daphne. She jut looked like her. I didn't recognise her because of her looks, I recognised her because of her magical signature."

"She's magical? Like you?" Bucky asked.

"Sort of her, she has the same magic but that power she has is not the same. It reminds me of the stuff inside Nat, she got it from the experiments is my guess." Harry said, as he resisted the urge to yawn.

"Get some rest Harry, you're still tired." Steve said.

"I'm fine." Harry said.

"We've got a few hours before we get there, it's fine if you rest." Barton said.

"I'm just..."

"Harry," Natasha cut him off. "just go back to sleep for a while, please."

"Fine," Harry said, not in the mood to argue. "wake me when we get there." He said as he closed his eyes and went back to sleep.

* * *

It turns out that nobody needed to wake up Harry as he had already woken up when they arrived, he got up and spent a few seconds stretching before walking out with the rest. Natasha walked next to him but that only helped in making him feel more guilty, he had been so happy when he saw Wanda that he had almost forgotten about her for a while, remembering her was probably the only reason he didn't kiss Daphne on the spot.

When Harry saw their safehouse he realised it was Barton's house, he supposed that it made sense seeing as it was off records and very few knew about it.

"What is this place?" Thor asked as they got near the front door.

"Safe house." Tony answered in his own cheeky way, earning a small glare from Thor.

"Let's hope. Honey, I'm home." Barton said as they all entered the house and made their way to the living room. Barton's wife appeared in the room, shock momentarily over as she saw all the Avengers in her house before she wiped it away as Barton greeted her with a hug and a kiss. "Sorry I didn't call ahead."

"This is an agent of some kind." Tony said to the group.

"Gentlemen, this is Laura." Barton said.

"Hi," Laura said with a small wave. "I know all your names." Any further response was cut off by the sound of footsteps.

"Incoming." Barton said just as a pair of kids entered the room, one boy and a younger girl.

"Dad!" They cried out in joy.

"Hi sweetheart!" Barton said as he moved forward and picked up the girl with one hand and hugged the boy with his other just as the girl hugged him with all of her worth. "Hey buddy!" Barton said as he kissed his son on the head.

"These are...smaller agents." Stark said as he pointed at the kids, words seemed to have failed him as he found it hard to believe that Barton had kids and a wife.

"Did you bring Aunty Nat?" The daughter asked when she was put down.

"Why don't you hug her and find out?" Natasha grinned, bringing the attention of the kids to her. The girl grinned in response and ran to hug Natasha who picked her up and returned the favour. Harry couldn't help but smile at that despite the various thoughts in his head.

"Magic man!" The girl shouted with joy as the two kids ran up to him. "Can you do another magic trick?!" She asked with a pleading expression.

"Please!" The boy added, unintentionally imitating James Potter when he tried to get out of a prank.

"Um sure," Harry said, he recognised that he probably wasn't in the bet emotional state at the moment so decided to make things quick. "have a dog." Harry waved his hand and transformed a chair into a brown dog.

"Ah it's so cute!" The girl squealed as both children went to play with the dog.

"And you can have a replacement chair." Harry said to Laura as he conjured her up a new chair.

"And I thank you for that." Laura smiled.

"Sorry for barging in on you." Steve said.

"Yeah, we would've called ahead except we had no idea that you existed" Tony added.

"Where are we staying Clint?" Harry asked, not wanting to stay and talk longer than necessary.

"You can stay in the same room as the last time you bunked over." Barton replied.

"Thank." Harry said before teleporting out.

* * *

"Harry," Natasha said as she entered the room that Harry was in, she found him sitting on the bed, staring at the floor. "are you alright?" She asked.

"Nope." Harry said instantly, he waved his hand and the door closed and locked. "There's a silencing spell around the room so feel free to shout at me if you want."

"Why would I shout at you?" She asked.

"Isn't that the usual response when your fiancée tries to win back his Ex?" Harry asked as he looked at her, his face blank while his eyes were teary. "That was Daphne, it really was."

"I believe you." She said as she walked into the room and kneeled in front of Harry. "I've heard you talk about her, I know how much you love her. I understand that your emotions got the best of you, it happens to the best of us and..."

"How old can a person be for them to fully understand death?" Harry asked, cutting her off.

"What?" She blinked at the sudden question.

"How old until someone can fully understand death?" Harry asked, locking his eyes with her.

"I'm not sure, why?"

"Because all I know is it's definitely not when a person is seven," Harry replied, his eyes not moving from hers. "the first time I tried to kill myself was when I was seven, did you know that? I had spent a day getting beat up and spat on by my relatives and thrown under the cupboard under the stairs. My uncle...he grabbed me by the hair and whispered something into my ear, he whispered the words 'I hope you just die and join your freak parents'. You know what I got from that? If I died then I could join my parents, no more beatings and no more screaming and shouting and cupbard for a bedroom.

Guess what was in the cupboard with me, bleach along with a whole lot of shit that a kid should not be drinking."

"Harry," Natasha said, really not liking what she was hearing. "why are you telling me this?"

"I drank a lot of it." Harry said as if he didn't hear her. "I remember my insides burning along with my throat, the only thing I had known about dying before that was that people are gone when they die, I didn't know it's be so painful." He said, tears dripping down his eyes. "I tried calling for help, I could barely say anything because starving children and bleach is not a good combination, but I did. My aunt thought I was just being a little brat and told me to 'quit shouting or be locked in the cupboard for a week'.

I woke up later covered in my own vomit, amongst other things and wondering how I survived. Turned out it was because of my magic as I found out later on in life, it kept me alive and healed me. Since then I never wanted to die. I went through all of the suffering, I went through bullies and my 'family' and I dealt with it because it was better than the alternative, I did that until I got my letter. I was told that I was a wizard, I had hoped I would finally find somewhere where I would be normal. Where I didn't have to get hurt."

"Harry." Natasha said, her own eyes far from dry.

"I was wrong, if I wasn't being thrown into life and death situations by manipulative chess masters and untrustworthy friends then I was forced to act like someone I wasn't. I was caged, I was forced to play a part just to have friends, I had all the expectations of the world on me because my parents died and I survived.

But then things changed, Daphne came into my life. Beautiful, smart and brilliant Daphne. She freed me, I didn't have to act like someone else around her. I didn't have to get hurt around her. At that point in my life there was two living beings that had my full trust, my owl which I knew wanted nothing from me besides food and some occasional attention. The second was Daphne, when I was with her I finally thought that all of my suffering didn't matter.

I had Daphne, nothing else matter. Then she was taken away from me, my reason to live wasn't just taken, she was snatched away. I saw her die, I saw life leave her eyes as blood poured out of her neck. So do you know what I did?" Harry asked, Natasha shook her head to say no, words had failed her. "I went after them, I slaughtered an army. I used my influence and my family name to help make it legal for the death eaters to no longer be defended by the law, it took me a while but I got it done.

It became legal to hunt death eaters so I went after each and every one of them, I killed them all in my rage. And then...when there was nobody left to kill, all of that pain and grief came back tenfold. I remembered my pain from trying to kill myself, I remembered my pain from seeing Daphne died. I knew which I preferred."

"You tried to kill yourself again?" She gasped.

"I went to the highest spot of the highest tower in the castle, I jumped off of it at night and landed on my head. I woke up hours later with a blood pouring out of me, I looked around expecting heaven or hell and all I got was the sun shining in my eyes and a lot of pain, letting me know that I had failed. Do you know why I failed? Daphne, she had a plan before she died, for me to unite these three artefacts called the 'deathly hallows'. I did it and now I can't die.

I've tried a few time since, I even cut my head off once. I woke up later and found it attached to my body again. All I wanted was to be reunited with her, and if not that then I at least wanted the pain to stop. But it didn't. Years and years later, I'm still not over her. Then, then we meet..." Harry paused to grab her hands, he brought them up to his face and kissed them both. "...I thought I had gotten over her. I fell in love with you, I was finally happy again, then she comes back and now you're going to leave me." Harry said, his face red as he didn't even bother to hold back his tears anymore. "I'm losing both of you."

"I'm not leaving you Harry." Natasha said, her voice soft and low as she struggled to respond. Harry had always been jokey or serious, she had never seen him this emotional.

"Aren't you?!" Harry snorted with disbelief as he let her hands go and looked down at the floor. "I'm your fiancée and I'm crying over my dead but not dead ex and MERLIN I AM PATHETIC!" Harry roared as he clutched his head with his hands and a blast of magic shot out from him, pushing everything apart from Natasha back and shattering the window and any thing made of glass. "I'm pathetic!" Harry said as he sobbed into his hands. "Why...why can't anything be easy? Just...just once, why can't it be easy just once?! Haven't I done enough?! I saved lives, I did the hero thing! I've always tried to do the right thing, why am I still suffering for it?! What did I do?!

I couldn't have parents, I couldn't have friends and then I couldn't have Daphne and now I can't have you. You're going to leave me because I still love her, but I can't stop and...I love you both and I'm going to lose you both."

"Harry," Natasha said as she pulled him into a crushing hug. "you're not going to lose me." She whispered in a soothing manner. "I am here for you."

"I don't...I can't..." Harry tried speaking but she could barely hear him thanks to the crying and the fact that he was speaking into her shoulder.

"Harry?" She asked, long past worry and concern at this point.

"I...don't...I don't know how much more I have in me."

* * *

A.N: Hi guys, thanks for reading.

Be honest, did anyone cry at that? Get teary at least? I did as I was writing it, though tiredness may have also been a factor too but I'm pretty sure it was the story. What did you all thin about my introduction of Daphne/Wanda? More will be revealed on Wanda being Daphne later on along with Harry's back story.

A few people have requested Harry befriend Ultron, while I like the idea it is not something that I'm going for. Firstly because I want the twins and Avengers to unite, for that they'll both need to fight against Ultron. Second of all, I personally believe that Ultron isn't that capable of change. Yes he is an Ai but he has many human qualities and acts pretty human, he's also inherited stubbornness. I believe that he believes that he's right and won't change his mind. Also I think if you could change his mind using tech then it would've been done in the films, plus Harry is alright with tech but he's not as good with it as Tony or Banner so it doesn't make much sense for him to be able to reach Ultron that way.

Though a good guy Ultron is a potential future story that I might go for, maybe, no promises.

As for Harry, the general effect I'm going for is to show Harry as he really is. Yes he may be a joker who knows when to get serious but he's suffered, he's gone through a life that most of us couldn't handle and then the love of his life and reason to live died and he wondered all around without a purpose for the longest time only to find her again once he finally falls in love with someone else but isn't able to do anything because she gets taken away from him again. Yeah he's happy now but he hasn't always been.

Anyway thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed the chapter and feel free to leave a review.


	30. Chapter 30

A.N: Hey guys, I know I got some mixed reviews from the last chapter. Some loved it, some hated it, that's fine. I didn't expect everyone to like, I was trying something and if it worked for you then great, if not then I'm sorry. Some of the reviews are...unique. For example the one I just got while writing this is 'that's gay', don't ask me how it is. All I want to say is if you want to tell me you don't like something I do then fine, I have no problem with criticism, just tone down the swearing and insults. A simple 'that didn't work because of this...' will work.

* * *

Chapter 30 -

"How is he?" Steve asked Natasha when she came down a couple of hour later. The rest of the Avengers were all there, except from Thor who had left due because he felt the need to investigate something thanks to the vision that he had gotten after Wanda messed with his mind during the battle.

"He's...he needs some time." Natasha said. "He's not in a good place right now."

"So what's the deal with this...'Daphne'?" Tony asked.

"Daphne was...the first person that Harry ever felt in love with and the first person he ever trusted." Natasha said as she slumped into her seat. "Harry's life wasn't the nicest nor was it the best. If it wasn't for her then he would've broken a long time ago, and he did break when she died. He's been missing her ever since."

"Yeah," Steve nodded. "even back in the war he was still missing her."

"So she's this Maximoff girl?" Bucky asked.

"I don't know," Natasha said as she rubbed her face with her hands. "all I know is that Wanda Maximoff is somehow Daphne. He's been missing her for years and then when he finally moves on she pops back up out of nowhere."

"What about the two of you?" Bucky asked.

"To be discussed." Natasha said.

She had no intention off ending her relationship with Harry, it was the best thing that had ever happened to her after all, so was he. Her mind went back to all the stories she had head him tell her about Daphne. The look in his eye when he spoke of her, even someone who had never been in love could tell that it was real love. She didn't doubt that Harry loved her seeing as the same look was in his eyes ever since they got engaged.

The question at the moment was what to do with Wanda Maximoff, not only was she helping Ultron but she was also either Daphne or a reincarnation of her or something along those lines. She had thought that her life was complicated, though she supposed that Harry's life being complicated made her own life complicated.

* * *

"Hey," Harry said when Natasha came back into the room. "how are you doing?"

"I should be asking you that." She said as she came in and sat on the bed next to him. "In fact I will, how are you doing?"

"Well," Harry gave her a small laugh. "I've...I'm sorry...I just...I just needed to get that out of my system."

"It's fine." she said as she placed a hand on his.

"No, it's not." Harry said as he looked her in the eye. "I know I'm not the only one in this room who's gone through a shitty life, and I bet I sounded stupid crying over it."

"No more stupid than me when I did the same with Clint," Natasha responded. "I broke down in front of him once, just like you did with me, I felt so weak, crying about my cards in life. He gave me a hug and some food and just waited until I was ready to talk. If I complained about you doing it then I'd be a hypocrite, I've seen people who have gone through less than you break down worse than you did. You were overwhelmed after seeing a dead woman, a woman you've mourned for years, come back in another body. It doesn't make you weak, it just makes you human."

"You're brilliant, do you know that?" Harry said, smiling at her.

"I did know that actually," Natasha grinned as she pecked him on the lips. "I've got to ask, is Wanda a reincarnation of Daphne? Did she change her body and lose her memory? What's the deal?"

"I'm not sure if we're being honest." Harry replied. "She's different in looks, I know her personality is probably different seeing as Daphne grew up in a rich English home while Wanda didn't. I doubt she's the exact original in a different form, reincarnation is probably the best bet but I'm not sure."

"What are you planning to do next time you see the Maximoff twins?"

"I'm just going to wing it." Harry shrugged. "I don't really know what else to do. I think it might be best if I..."

"What would you do if she wanted you?" Natasha asked suddenly.

"What?" Harry blinked.

"If she wanted you, what would you do?" Natasha asked, observing his reaction.

"I wouldn't leave you if that's what you mean." Harry replied. "Like I said, I'd wing it but I'm not leaving you, I'm with you as long as you're willing to have me."

"But you love her." Natasha said, she didn't want Harry to leave her but she was still surprised.

"Yes, I do." Harry nodded. "I will always love her, but I love you too." Harry said. "You gave me hope, gave me life. I will never forget that."

"I just gave you what you gave to me." She replied.

"Maybe you did. Maybe you helped me, maybe I helped you, maybe we're just two broken people who were able to fix each other. All I know are the facts. You're a spy, I'm a wizard, the Earth is round, I'm male, you're female and I love you. I don't know what's going to happen the next time I see her, but right now you're the one I'm planning to marry, as long as you'll still have me."

"You're not getting rid of me that easily." She smiled.

"Likewise."

* * *

Later that night Harry and Natasha came down for dinner.

"You alright Harry?" Bucky asked, asking the question on everyone's mind.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Harry said before noticing the guest in the room. "Hi Nick."

"It's Fury." Fury sighed.

"It's also Nick." Harry replied as he and Nat sat at the table, the others were all standing around as they had already ate. Steve stood in the doorway, Fury was making food in the kitchen while Barton stood alongside Bucky as Tony played darts.

"Hello." A voice whispered, Harry and Nat looked behind them to find Barton's daughter, Lila, handing them a drawing of what appeared to be her and the dog that Harry had got her. "Do you like it?"

"It's brilliant sweetie." Natasha smiled as she caressed Lila's cheek.

"It's really good, you're better than your dad." Harry told her, causing her to giggle. "Have you named the dog?"

"Lucky." She chirped happily.

"That's brilliant sweetheart."

"Can we keep him?" Lila asked hopefully.

"I don't have any problems with it, go ask your mother." Harry said as he handed her the picture. She smiled and walked out.

"Alright, now we can get to business." Fury said "Ultron took you folks out of play to buy himself some time, my contacts all think he is building something. With all the Vibranium he's made off with it, I don't think it's just one thing."

"What about Ultron himself?" Cap asked.

"Oh he's easy to track, he's everywhere. Guy multiplies faster than a catholic rabbit. Is still doesn't help get an angle on any of his plans."

"Unfortunately." Harry sighed, hoping for better news.

"Is he still going after launch codes?" Tony asked.

"Yes he is, but he's not making any headway." Fury replied.

"I cracked the pentagon's firewall in high school on a dare." Tony replied, letting everyone around him know how easy it should be for Ultron to hack into the codes. In Tony's opinion it was laughably easy.

"Well I contacted our friends at the Nexus about that." Fury replied.

"The Nexus?" Bucky and Steve asked at the same time.

"It's the world internet hub in Oslo," Bruce began explaining. "every bite of data flows through there. Fastest access on Earth."

"So what did they say?" Harry asked.

"He's fixated on the missiles but he's not making any progress because the codes keep changing." Fury responded.

"By whom?" Tony asked just as three dart pieces fly past his face and hit the bullseye on the dart board, Tony glared at Barton who simply smiled and shrugged.

"Parties unknown." Fury answered.

"Do we have an ally?" Natasha asked, she wouldn't mind having another ally at this point.

"Maybe, maybe not." Harry replied.

"He's right, Ultron has an enemy yes but that doesn't guarantee that they are on our side. Still I'd pay folding money to know who it is." Fury replied.

"I might need to visit Oslo, find our unknown." Tony said.

"This has been great and all, really it has, but I was kind of hoping that you would have had something more than that." Harry said to Fury.

"I do, I have all of you." Fury said, causing everyone in the room to look at him. "Back in the day I had eyes everywhere and ears everywhere else, you kids had all the teach you could dream of. You had the suits, the gadgets, the magic, everything. And now here we all are, back on Earth with nothing but our wit and our will to save the Earth. Ultron says that the Avengers are the only thing between him and his mission. And whether or not he admits it, his mission is global destruction. All this, laid in a grave. So stand, and outwit the platinum bastard." Fury said as he sat down.

"Steve doesn't like that kind of talk." Natasha said, referencing Steve's earlier use of the word 'language', something that Harry correctly predicted would haunt him for the rest of his days.

"You know what Romanoff..." Steve said to Natasha, who couldn't help the big smile on her face.

"So what does he want?" Fury asked.

"To become better, better than us." Steve said. "He keeps building bodies."

"Person bodies." Tony said. "The human form is inefficient, biologically speaking we are outmoded but he keeps coming back to us."

"You're right," Harry nodded in agreement. "Ultron walks like a human, talks like a human and still shapes his bodies after humans."

"When you two programmed a robot to protect the human race you amazingly failed." Natasha said to Tony and Bruce.

"They don't need to be protected," Banner said as he looked at a butterfly drawing, realisation dawned on him. "they need to evolve, Ultron's going to evolve."

"The vibranium," Harry said suddenly. "you say he's going to evolve and he's stolen a large amount of the strongest metal on Earth, that can't be a coincidence."

"That's...possible." Tony gulped as he thought about an Ultron made of Vibranium.

"How?" Fury asked.

"Has anyone been in contact with Helen Cho?" Bruce asked.

* * *

Wanda currently found herself in a lab along with her brother standing next to her, behind her was more scientists and Ultron robots. In front of her was a cradle that was placed in-between Ultron and her, next to the cradle was Helen Cho. Wanda currently had her and the other scientists under control by affecting their minds, not something she really enjoyed doing but it was necessary.

Wanda stood, thinking about the memories she had seen. That man, Harry his name was, she knew him. When she first saw him she found him to be familiar, but then she saw his memories. Apparently she was supposed to be the blonde girl, Daphne Greengrass her name was, she didn't believe it. But then something special had happened, memories appeared, memories that were not from Harry. Memories of a beautiful mansion, memories of punching a blonde boy in the noise, memories of holding a small baby boy in her hands as she was told that it was her new brother.

Memories of ghosts, flying brooms, a village covered in snow and a few more memories of Harry. Some from when he was young child at about eleven years old and a few from older years. These memories felt different from other memories, when she saw other peoples memories it felt like watching them through a screen but the memories she was experiencing felt like she had actually experienced them herself. God she felt so confused right now.

She was brought out of her thoughts by Helen Cho speaking.

"Cellular cohesion will take a few hours but we can initiate the consciousness stream." Cho said. "We're uploading your cerebral matrix now."

"I can read him," Wanda said, picking up on the thoughts of the being in the cradle. "he's dreaming."

"I wouldn't call it dreams," Cho said. "it's Ultron's base consciousness. Informational noise. Soon..."

"How soon?" Ultron interrupted. "I'm not being pushy." He quickly added.

Wanda ignored whatever Cho was saying as she placed her hands on the cradle, she tried reading it's mind once more. She closed her eyes as she did so, she looked into his mind when a burst of pain shot through her head as she saw all life on Earth being destroyed. Pietro was quick to her side, checking over her and holding her to comfort her.

"How could you?" Wanda said to Ultron in a horrified voice.

"How could I what?" Ultron asked.

"You said...we were going destroy the Avengers, make a better world!"

"It will be better."

"When everyone is dead?" Wanda countered.

"That is not...the human race will have every opportunity to improve."

"And if they don't?" Pietro asked.

"Ask Noah." Ultron replied.

"You're a madman." Wanda said, feeling more horrified than before, she could see her brother was the same.

"There are more than a dozen extinction level events before even the dinosaurs got theirs. When the Earth starts to settle, God throws a stone at it. And, believe me, he's winding up. We have to evolve, there's no room for the weak." Ultron said as he looked down at the cradle, his hand stroked it in a loving fashion.

"And who decides who's weak?" Pietro asked while Wanda took advantage of Ultron being distracted to free Cho from her mind control.

"Life," Ultron laughed. "life always decides." Ultron was about to continue when a beep was heard. "There's incoming," He said. "the Quinjet, we have to move."

"That's not a problem." Helen Cho said, drawing Ultron's attention to her. She quickly cut off the upload of Ultron into the creation in the cradle.

Ultron blasted her, Wanda gasped just as Pietro grabbed her and ran the two away. Once they were far and safe enough away Pietro put her down.

"Are you okay?" Pietro asked.

"He...he's going to kill us all." Wanda said. "We need Harry."

"Harry?" Pietro raised an eyebrow.

"Harry," Wanda nodded, all of her instincts and thoughts coming back to Harry. "he'll help us."

"Harry? The mask man? The Raven?" Pietro asked. "How can we trust him?"

"We can." Wanda replied. "He'll help us. Trust me Pietro, he'll help us."

* * *

"Alright," Harry said in the Quinjet, the other occupants were Steve, Nat and Barton who was currently flying the jet. Bruce had been sent to Avengers tower while Stark had gone to Oslo to find who the mysterious unknown, Bucky had gone with Stark in case he needed any back up. "Steve, you and me will go after Ultron."

"What about me?" Natasha asked.

"I'm putting you in charge of getting the cradle," Harry said. "you're still capable of teleporting right?"

"Right." She nodded, understanding what he was saying.

"Good, wait for my signal before you go after it." Harry said. "Barton, you keep the jet warm and ready for her, when Natasha signals you I want you to confirm to her that the jet is still. We haven't experimented much with her teleportation but it'd be easier if she's teleporting without worrying about her landing spot moving." Harry said, fortunately for him the Quinjet was more than capable of staying in place in midair. "When I give Natasha the signal then she will bring the cradle into the jet, after that you fly the jet and cradle away. Natasha, you stay with Barton as back up until you're certain that he can get the cradle back without being attacked by another Ultron bot. Once that happens you can teleport back to us in case we need back up."

"Got it." Barton said as Natasha nodded.

"Cap, grab on." Harry said, Steve grabbed on to his shoulder and Harry teleported himself and Steve away.

Harry and Steve landed in the building where Doctor Helen Cho worked, both landed in fighting poitions, ready for an attack. They looked around and were glad to find that they weren't going to be attacked just yet seeing as their are no Ultron bots here.

"Stay vigilant." Harry said to Steve as the two began moving.

"Any life signs?" Steve asked Harry.

"Give us a sec," Harry said as he stretched his magic out to search for any people. "the building seems very empty but...wait..."

"What is it?" Steve asked.

"Quick." Harry said as he grabbed Steve's arm and teleported directly into Helen Cho's lab, he saw a couple of scientist dead on the floor. Harry rushed past them with Steve following behind, they found Doctor Cho in the next room with a big wound on her chest and blood over her face and uniform. "Steve," Harry said as the pair knelt down next to her "I heal, you talk, go." Harry said as he started healing her.

"He' uploading himself into the body." Helen Cho gasped out.

"Where?" Steve asked.

"The real power is inside the cradle." She replied as she felt her body healing, she would have answered the Captain's question if she knew the answer but unfortunately she did not. "The gem, its power is uncontainable. You can't just blow it up, you have to get it to Stark."

"We got to find it first." Harry said once he was done. "You'll be fine okay, you're healed."

"Raven, Cap, we might have found something." Barton said, he was going to say more when the two in question teleported back into the jet.

"Yes?" Raven asked.

"Look down there." Barton said as he pointed down. "It's the truck from the lab, on the loop by the bridge."

"I see it." Harry said as his eyes locked on the truck.

"I got three with the cable and one in the cab, I can take out the driver." Barton said.

"No." Harry shook his head. "From what we've heard that could end up causing more damage than we can handle. Cap and I will draw out Ultron." Harry grabbed Cap and teleported the two to a bridge. "Get ready." Harry said to Cap as the truck was about to pass under them. As the truck passed under the pair jumped off the bridge and onto the truck.

Harry managed to land perfectly but Cap ended up rolling backwards and dangling off the back of the truck.

"No, no, leave me alone!" Harry heard Ultron's voice shout from inside the truck.

The truck doors suddenly burst open, with Cap just barely managing to hang on. A blast followed that and the door nearly came off, the truck dragged it as Cap tried to hold on. Harry walked closer to the now open back of the truck, he saw Ultron's hand reach out, clearly about to blast Steve. Harry quickly reached down and grabbed Ultron's hand, redirecting his blast away from Steve. He pulled Ultron out and threw him away.

"There's two bots inside the truck!" Steve shouted as he climbed up the door.

"Too much for you?" Harry asked jokingly.

"Raven!" A voice growled, Harry saw Ultron flying towards him. Harry gave Ultron a 'bring it' gesture, Ultron fired a beam at Harry.

Harry dodged the first beam by leaning towards the right, he dodged the second by leaning to the left and flipped backwards to avoid the third that was aimed at his feet. He back stepped to avoid the next one and fired a blasting curse at Ultron, Ultron dodged and fired another beam. Harry shielded against it and sent a fireball at Ultron, the ball connected but didn't do much more than send Ultron back a few inches. Ultron dodged Harry's next spell and fired again, this time Harry ducked and sent and sent a lightning blast at Ultron.

The blast hit Ultron, but Ultron flew out the way before he could be damaged too much. Ultron charged at Harry, clearly deciding to go hand to hand seeing Harry was superior from a range. Ultron threw a punch, Harry caught his arm and flipped Ultron on to the top of the truck. He tossed Ultron away but Ultron flew back and tried to knee him in the face. Harry side stepped and grabbed Ultron from behind, he placed his hands on Ultron's head and started squeezing.

Ultron realised what he was doing and elbowed him in the stomach before blasting him backwards, Harry rolled to his feet and ducked a second blast.

"You know what's in that cradle? The power to make real change and that terrifies you." Ultron said.

"It's not something I'm happy about." Harry admitted as he sent another spell at Ultron.

Ultron dodged and fired a beam at Harry but Harry teleported behind him and tried to punch him from behind only for Ultron to quickly turn and dodge. Ultron punched him in the face, Harry didn't let it stop him and hit Ultron with a left hook that caused more damage to Ultron's body. Ultron's current body may have been made of stronger material than his other bots but Harry had super strength before he was given the power of Thor.

Ultron kneed him in the gut, but Harry powered through the pain and grabbed his leg. Harry sent a bolt of lightning through him, Ultron punched him again and pushed him away. Harry dodged a right hook before blocking a left one, Harry didn't get time to counter as he quickly ducked another right before blocking a knee. Harry jumped in the air and hit Ultron in the chess with a drop kick, Ultron flew backwards and off the truck just as Harry landed on the top of the truck and kipped up to his feet.

Ultron flew at him and tried to punch him in the face, Harry dodged then side stepped another attack and kicked him from behind, Ultron flew away and crashed into a bridge column but quickly recovered. Harry could tell that he was the better combatant but Ultron had the advantage of not being able to get tired or feel pain so he wasn't slowed down.

"The Ultron bots are dealt with." He heard Cap say over the ear pieces.

"What took you so long? Signal Nat." Harry replied back. "I'm busy dealing with the big guy."

Ultron flew at Harry and tried to blast him, Harry shielded but Ultron didn't let up.

"Cradle's secure." He heard Natasha say in his ear piece.

Ultron flew closer and increased the power of his beam as he did so, Harry took a few steps back as Ultron landed on the truck but still kept his shield up.

"Getting tired?" Ultron taunted.

"Of your face? Yes." Harry replied.

"That's really smart." Ultron said sarcastically as he stopped his beam. "You're parents must be so proud to have given birth to a genius like you."

"They probably are," Harry nodded. "I know yours can't say the same." Harry replied.

Ultron definitely wasn't happy with that comment and charged at Harry, he threw a lot of punches and kicks, far more aggressively than before. Harry dodged and blocked most of them even if a few got past his defences, one right hook sent him a few steps back.

"Touch a nerve?" Harry said mockingly.

Ultron charged at Harry and tried to tackle him, Harry ducked under Ultron's arms and grabbed him by the waist, the two wrestled for a few seconds before both fell off the truck and crashed through the windows of a train that was driving alongside the truck.

As they landed in the train Harry mounted Ultron and began throwing punches at him, Ultron pushed him off then blasted him backwards. Harry quickly got to his feet, Ultron tried flying towards him. Harry teleported behind and grabbed Ultron by the feet, he pulled and slapped Ultron on to the floor. He jumped bac to avoid a blast that Ultron had aimed at his face. Ultron was up quickly and tried to nail Harry with a left hook, Harry side stepped and punched Ultron in the gut.

Ultron was unfazed and tried to back hand Harry with his left, Harry stepped back to avoid it and found his back against the wall of the train. Ultron tried hitting him with a right but Harry barely managed to dodge, Ultron went for a body shot, Harry covered up. After two punches he managed to get a shield out to block his strike.

Ultron was about to go for another punch when he was pushed away as a silver blur pushed past him, Harry looked to one side to find Pietro Maximoff on the train. Ultron tried to move towards Pietro when some metal bars moved in front of him, stopping him from going forwards. Ultron and Harry looked on the other side to see Wanda standing there with her hands glowing red. A few seconds later a noise was heard above, letting them know that someone or something had landed on top of the train.

Harry reached his magic out and found that it was Steve.

"Please, don't do this." Ultron said in a pleading voice.

"What choice do we have?" Wanda replied.

Ultron turned and fired a blast in Pietro's direction, Pietro dodged but the blast still managed to hit it's target which happened to be the driver of the train and the train cockpit.

Harry jumped into action and kicked Ultron hard in the chest, Ultron flew backwards, crashing through some train doors and bouncing off the top of a car. He straightened himself in midair and flew off, deciding that fighting was no longer something he wanted to do.

Harry teleported to the train cockpit just as Steve climbed in through the broken window. Harry quickly cast some spells on the driver to stabilise him long enough for him to get help.

"Harry," Cap said. "we're about to go off the path."

"I know." Harry said as he finished up with the driver who would still need medical attention but this way Harry was able to focus on the train. "Oi road runner," Harry said to Pietro. "civilians in our path." Pietro, who decided to ignore the name that Harry had just called him, nodded before speeding off out of the train. Harry then looked at Wanda and pushed down any feelings he had so he could focus on the situation at hand. "Can you help stop this?" Harry said.

Wanda didn't respond, she focused and allowed her hands to glow red, she pushed her hands down, slowing down the train and causing it to make a screeching sound. Harry jumped out the train and stayed in the air, he grabbed the train and used his own strength to help slow it down. A few moments later the train had grinded to a halt.

Harry breathed a sigh of relief as he floated back down to the ground.

"You good?" Steve asked.

"I'm good." Harry nodded. "Cap, how's the driver?"

"Looks like he could use some help." Cap answered, Harry climbed into the train and continued his healing of the driver. Once he was done he turned to Steve. "Help get him out." Harry said as he went off to look for Wanda and Pietro.

"Nat," Harry said into his communication device. "is everything good?"

"So far," Natasha's voice replied. "the package has been dropped off to Stark. Do you still need my help?"

"Stay there for now but be ready in case I need something." Harry said before ending the call. He found the twins, Pietro was panting as Wanda was rubbing circles on his back.

"I'm okay," Pietro was saying. "I just need a minute."

"You can have one." Harry said as he walked up behind them, the two turned to see him. "Are you both alright?"

"Yes," Wanda nodded, ignoring the feelings that rose up when she saw him, there would be time for that later. "the cradle, did you get it?"

"It's being taken care of, it's with Stark, he'll take care of it." Harry replied.

"No he won't." Wanda said, shaking her head and looking scared.

"Look I know Stark can be a bit of a dick but he's not crazy." Harry said.

"He will do anything to make things right." Wanda replied. Harry's eyes widened in realisation.

"What's going on?" Cap said as he arrived on scene.

"Stark," Harry said into his communication device. "Stark you had better answer. Nat? Barton? Steve can you get into contact with anyone?"

"Negative." Steve shook his head after trying and failing.

"Ultron can't tell the difference between saving the world and destroying it, where do you think he gets that?" Wanda asked.

"She's right, Ultron's flaws are because of Tony." Harry replied to Steve. "Alright everyone grab on." Harry said.

"What?" Pietro asked.

"You can stay behind if you want but those who are coming will grab on now." Harry said, Cap placed a hand on Harry's shoulder as Harry gave the twins a questioning look.

"Come on Pietro." Wanda said, grabbing Harry's arm.

"Fine." Pietro sighed before grabbing Harry's arm. Harry teleported them away and they landed in Avenger's tower. "Whoa!" Pietro exclaimed as he shook his head.

"It's worst the first time," Harry said as he began walking and the others followed him. "Bucky." Harry said upon spotting Bucky.

"You guys are back?" Bucky asked.

"Where are the others?" Harry asked.

"Stark and Banner are up in their lab, Romanoff and Barton arrived a while back." Bucky said as he began following them. "What's happening?"

"That depends on how far Tony's already gone." Harry replied as they came across Natasha.

"What are those two doing here?" She asked upon seeing the twins.

"I'll explain later." Harry said as the group entered the lab with Natasha following them in. "Oi Stark," He said when he saw Banner and Bruce working on the cradle. "having fun?"

"I'm going to say this once," Steve spoke. "shut it down."

"How about none-ce?" Stark replied.

"Tony, shut that down now." Harry said.

"You guys don't know what you're doing." Steve said.

"And you do? She's not in your heads." Bruce said as he pointed to Wanda.

"I know you're angry..." Wanda spoke only to be interrupted.

"Oh I am far past angry, I can choke the life out of you without changing a single shade." Bruce said, he was not exactly happy that she had nearly cost him everything he had worked for in order to control the Hulk by making him attack a city. He really didn't want to imagine how much damage could have been caused if Harry didn't stop it.

"Hey," Harry whispered to Pietro as the others began arguing. "would you mind?" Harry said as he gestured to the cradle with his head. Pietro smirked before he began zooming around and unplugging every thing he could.

"No go on," Pietro said when he stopped, the cradle began losing power. "you were saying." Any further response was cut off by the sound of a gunshot, the glass that Pietro was standing upon shattered and he fell down to the ground below.

"Pietro!" Wanda screamed.

"I'm rerouting the upload." Tony said, his words caused Cap to throw his shield in an attempt to stop him, the shield bounced off lots of different equipment. One Iron Man gauntlet flew to Tony's hand, he fired a blast at Steve. Harry intercepted with a magical shield, Bucky and Natasha got into fighting stances as Harry fired a stunner at Tony but Tony dodged at the last minute and fired another blast at him just as an Iron Man chest piece flew onto Tony's body but his blat was blocked by a shield Natasha made.

The fighting was interrupted as Thor came into the room, all eyes turned to him, Thor didn't say anything, he quickly jumped on top of the cradle.

"Thor?" Harry asked but he wasn't given a verbal response, Thor raised his hammer and summoned lightning to it.

"Wait!" Banner said but was ignored as Thor thrust his lightning down and began charging up the cradle. Once he was done the cradle exploded open, sending Thor flying back, a purple creature came out of the cradle. Human shaped with a yellow stone on it's forehead, Ultron's perfect body.

It looked around for several seconds before it's eyes landed on Thor who had just got back to his feet, it lunged at Thor, Thor caught it and tossed it away. It flew through one of the glass windows in the lab but stopped before it crashed into the penthouse windows. It began looking at it's own reflection just as everyone arrived in the penthouse, preparing for a fight. Harry brought Leviathan out and held it in his hand. When Thor arrived in the penthouse he put Mjolnir down on a table. He gestured for the others to stand down.

"I'm sorry," Ultron's creation said as he flew bac down to the floor and his body changed into a green colour. "that was odd." He said and Harry easily recognised Jarvis's voice.

"Thor, you helped create this thing?" Steve asked as the creation sprouted a cape and wrist gauntlets after looking at Thor.

"Yeah, what the fuck were you thinking?" Harry asked.

"I've had a vison." Thor said. "A whirlpool that sucks in all hope of life and it's centre was that." Thor pointed to the gem in the creations forehead.

"What is it?" Harry asked.

"It's the mind stone, one of six infinity stone," Thor answered. "the greatest power in the universe, unparalleled in it's destructive capabilities. It's the second one we currently have." Thor said, glancing at Natasha.

"The Aether." Harry said with realisation as Natasha's eyes widened.

"The reality stone." Thor corrected.

"Why would you give it to..." Steve gestured to the creation.

"Because Stark was right." Thor replied.

"Oh shit." Harry cursed under his breath.

"Oh it's definitely the end of time." Bruce said out loud.

"The Avengers cannot beat Ultron." Thor said.

"Not alone." The creation spoke next.

"Why does your vision sound like Jarvis?" Steve asked.

"Good, I thought it was just me who thought that." Bucky said.

"We reconfigured Jarvis's matrix to create something new." Tony explained.

"Yes but what sort of 'new' are we dealing with this time?" Harry asked.

"You think I'm a child of Ultron?" The creation asked.

"Are you?" Harry raised an eyebrow.

"I am not Ultron, I am not Jarvis either...I am...Vision." Vision replied.

"I looked in your head and saw annihilation." Wanda said.

"Look again." Vision replied.

"Her seal of approval means jack to me." Barton scoffed.

"Their powers," Thor gestured to the Maximoff twins, "the horrors in our head, Ultron himself even, they all came from the mind stone. With it on our side..."

"Is it?" Natasha asked. "Is it really on our side?"

"I don't think it's that simple." Vision replied.

"Mate, it's about to get very simple real soon." Harry said as he held Leviathan up. "Who's side are you on?"

"I am on the side of life, Ultron isn't. He wishes to end it."

"What's he waiting for?" Natasha asked, beating Cap by a second.

"You." Vision replied.

"Where?" Bruce asked.

"I...I think I know." Wanda said. "He had mentioned Sokovia, it's where we are from and I saw glimpses of it when I read..." She gestured to Vision. "...his mind."

"How do we know she's not lying?" Barton asked.

"Her right index finger and lip twitches slightly when she lies." Harry answered that question. "Am I right?" He asked Pietro.

"He really does know you." Pietro laughed, Wanda slapped him on the arm.

"If you're lying and on Ultron's side," Harry said to Vision. "then I don't care how, I will end you, no matter how long it takes."

"I believe you." Vision replied. "I don't want to kill Ultron. He's unique. And he's in pain. But that pain will roll over the Earth. So he must be destroyed, every form he's built, every trace of his presence on the 'net. We have to act now, and not one of us can do it without the others. Maybe I am a monster... I don't think I would know if I were one. I'm not what you are, and not what you intended. So there may be no way to make you trust me..." Vision turned to Thor and held out Mjolnir "...But we need to go." He said.

Everyone looked at Vision in shock, finding it hard to believe that he lifted the hammer, Thor absently took his hammer back before Vision walked off.

"Well...well done." Thor said as he tapped Tony on the shoulder.

"Yeah, well I can do that too. Alright guys, three minutes." Harry said to the group. "Get what you need."

"Can I talk to you?" Wanda said to Harry as the other Avengers went off to get ready. Harry paused, he glanced at Natasha, Natasha looked between the two before giving Harry a small nod.

"Alright, let's go." Harry said as he guided her to a corner of the room, he waved his hand and cast a privacy spell. "We won't be heard now."

"That's good, I...I want to apologise." She said. "I know that me and my brother caused you all problems, but we never wanted this."

"Ultron offered you something, didn't he?" Harry asked, she lowered her head slightly. "He wanted to help you get revenge on Stark I'm guessing, what did Tony do to you if you don't mind me asking?"

"When I was ten, I was having dinner with my brother and my parents, everything was fine then the first shell hit two floors below us. It made a hole in the floor, our parents went in, Pietro grabbed me and the two of us hid under the bed. The building was collapsing, the second shell came, it landed a few feet from us. We wait...we waited for so long, for it to go off but it didn't. Anything that people did to help us risked setting it off. We waited for two days, two days we spent looking at a shell with Tony Stark's name on it, waiting for it to kill us."

"I'm sorry," Harry said sincerely. "you hate Stark, I get it."

"Do you?" She asked. "Do you really?"

"Yes, you're not the only one who has suffered because of the murderer of your parents." Harry replied, causing any further response of Wanda's to be lost. "The man who murdered my parents, he tried to kill me a few times since. Do you know the difference between him and Stark?"

"No." She shook her head.

"He was evil, he tried to kill because he wanted to. Stark isn't evil. Wait," Harry said when he saw she was about to interrupt. "just listen for a sec. Those shells, Stark didn't fire them, yes he supplied them but he didn't fire them. When Stark used to sell weapons he was an ignorant rich boy, he didn't know about what his weapons were doing, he was just an inventor who was enjoying his life. A while back he was kidnapped, he saw what his weapons could do, do you know what he did after realising how much damage he was causing?

He stopped, his weapons company stopped being a weapons company, he changed. He invented the Iron Man suit and decided to spend his time helping people instead of just shipping out new weapons. I know he regrets everything he's done, that's why he tries his best to be a hero now. I have no doubt that he'd sacrifice his life if it meant that other people would survive, even if it was you and your brother. He's an idiot but he has a good heart."

"You think I should just forgive? Just forget?"

"I think you should remember, if you want to forgive then that's up to you." Harry replied. "Either way, you think we can put it on hold until we put it on hold till we deal with Ultron?"

"Very well," She agreed, that was reasonable after all, she couldn't waste time with her grudge on Stark when the whole world was at stake. "but one more thing, I'm getting memories. Memories that aren't mine."

"Can I see?" Harry asked as he gestured to her head.

"You can read minds too?" She asked, surprise in her voice.

"Yes, can I?" Harry asked. She nodded her consent, "Alright just focus on the memories." Harry looked into her mind and viewed the memories she was referring to. "Alright, the house is Greengrass mansion. You...or Daphne I suppose, lived there. That blonde boy you punched was Draco Malfoy, nice right hook by the way and yes he deserved it. That boy, his name was Dylan, he was your brother. Born on your twelfth birthday, you loved him so much, he was an adorable kid."

"Is...is he Pietro?" Wanda asked, that would make thing even more complicated.

"No, Pietro doesn't have magic at all." Harry answered. "Powers from the mind stone like you but not magic. As for your other memories, they were from our time in Hogwarts."

"Hogwarts?" She asked. "I know that name."

"It's the school we went to. Look, once we deal with Ultron I will gladly sit down and talk to you as much as you want about this but for now I need you to focus on Ultron, can you do that for me?"

"Okay, but one more question, who am I? Am I Wanda Maximoff? Am I Daphne Greengrass?"

"I think...that's up to you." Harry smiled at her. "But I'm going to give you some advice that Daphne Greengrass once gave me."

"What's that?"

"Don't be someone you're not for the sake of others, artists don't let other people draw their paintings for them so don't let other people decide your life for you. Be who you want, that's all I can say. I don't know if you're Daphne reincarnated or if you're the original with a memory problem. I can help you with your questions, but only you can decide who you are." Harry gave her a small smile before walking off, there would be more time for that later. But for now he would have to focus on Ultron.

* * *

Omake:

"You have more applicants for me?" Fury asked.

"Yes, I don't know why I bother but I do." Harry nodded. "Alright well first of all, we have Luke Cage. From Harlem, bullet proof and super strength.

"We already have bullet proof people with super strength." Fury replied.

"We can't have another?" Harry asked.

"No, mix it up."

"Fine," Harry sighed. "okay how about Danny Rand, also known as the immortal Iron Fist, martial art abilities even though the way he fight is dramatic looking and over the top. He also has a special fist that essentially punches harder than any human has a right to punch. A hit from it could cause a lot of damage and..."

"Hold up...it's just the one fist?"

"...Yes..."

"If I wanted one punch man on the team then I would've hired him. Is this guy one punch man?"

"Not...really. Okay I'll be back later." Harry said before walking out.


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31 -

The Avengers all sat in the Quinjet as it flew to Sokovia, the twins were coming as well, not that any of the Avengers voiced any issues with that. Everyone had their game face on as they mentally prepared themselves for Ultron. Harry sat between Wanda and Natasha, something that was not lost on him.

"We're approaching Sokovia." Stark said as the twins each put in an ear piece so they could communicate with the other Avengers.

"Alright listen up," Cap said to the Avengers.

"What is he doing?" Wanda whispered to Harry.

"Pep talk." Harry whispered back as he gestured to Steve so she would pay attention.

"Ultron knows we're coming." Cap continued. "The odd are we are going to be riding into heavy fire, that's what we signed up for. The people of Sokovia, they didn't." Wanda and Pietro shifted slightly at those words but otherwise tried to keep their faces blank. "So our priority is to get them out, keep them safe. All they want is to live their lives in peace, but that's not going to happen today. But we can do our best to protect them, and we can get the job done. We'll find out what Ultron is building and clear the field. Keep the fight between us. Ultron thinks that we're monsters, that we are what's wrong with this world, this isn't about beating him, it's about whether he's right." Cap said, he sat down after having finished his talk.

"I thought you were the leader." Wanda said to Harry.

"Cap was always better at the speeches than me. Plus a good leader knows when to listen to others." Harry replied.

"Is that another line you stole from Daphne?"

"No...or at least I don't think so, so many different people have said and done so many different things, it's hard to be original sometimes." Harry shrugged. "Also I don't steal lines, I give full credit to those who I heard them from."

"Shouldn't you say something fearless leader?" Natasha raised an eyebrow.

"Fine." Harry sighed before standing up, the whole team looked at him. "Well...Cap pretty much summed it all up. We believe that we're right, Ultron believe that he is right. This fight is not just proving that we're better than a robot army, it's proving that we believe in what we're doing enough to go against a robot army and win. It's proving that the Avenger's are not just a group of super powered individuals that are going around and doing what we want.

We fight for the people. Not the government, not politics, not money. The people. When we fight out there, do not hesitate because the enemy will not hesitate. We are the Avengers, if we can handle invading alien armies then we can handle Ultron. Don't fight just as yourself, fight as an Avenger and take the son of a bitch down." Harry nodded to the group before sitting down. "No offence meant Tony." Harry added to Tony.

"All the offence taken, but good speech." Tony replied. "Until the end." He added to himself in a silent whisper.

"Has anyone been in contact with the Sokovian government?" Harry asked.

"Yes," Bruce nodded. "but I don't know what they plan to do. I tried to make them see how serious it was and I know that Fury's probably contacting them if he hasn't already done it. But I'm not sure if they're doing anything or if they can do anything in time."

"Yes, I see what you mean. Besides Fury's capabilities are quite limited at the moment."

"Who is this Fury?" Pietro asked.

"The leader of Shield," Natasha answered. "he's a good man."

"A man who would be very useful to have on our side but there's a problem," Harry continued where Natasha left off. "a while ago one of shield's agents committed a massive crime, it later turned out that the agent was being influenced by the person in charge of her mental evaluations. The person has also influenced other agents and the world security council, the idiots, took that as an opportunity to try and claim that Fury doesn't have any control and is not as good as he used to be."

"Why would they do that?" Wanda frowned.

"They're not happy with me or Fury." Harry admitted. "A lot of their members were corrupt and members of an illegal organisation known as Hydra. I discovered that and ended up getting rid of a lot of people both in and out of the world council and that's frightened them. Fury's supporting me so they're trying to get rid of him first, they've managed to suspend him a few months ago along with agent Hill but if we're lucky then they might get their jobs back in time to actually do something to help us."

"Finger's crossed." Steve nodded.

"Alright, Stark, you said you wanted first crack at Ultron." Harry said as he glanced at Tony who nodded in confirmation. "You'll get it, take Vision with you, the two of you remember the plan right?"

"Yep, you?" Tony said to Vision.

"I do." Vision nodded.

"Good, the rest of us will be focusing on taking out the Ultron bots and helping the people." Harry replied. "Remember to stay in contact with each other. If any of you see anything you think could be important then don't hesitate to point it out."

"You think we can win so easily?" Pietro asked as he raised an eyebrow.

"It won't be easy." Harry said instantly. "It's never easy, if it was then everyone would do it. You just have to decide if you think it's worth the effort. Do you?"

"Yes, I do." Pietro said instantly.

"Then you'll be fine." Harry said. "How about you?" Harry asked Wanda.

"I do." She nodded, thought not as fast as Pietro.

"Alright," Harry said as he waved his hand around her. He then began repeating the action on everyone else. "I'm placing locator charms on you all. This way I can instantly know your locations, call me if you need help." He then waved his hands around Pietro's trainers. "This will keep them from getting worn out when you run." He explained.

"Thank you." Pietro nodded as he examined the trainers.

"You're welcome." Harry replied as he stood up and returned to his seat, he began relaxing and calming his mind so he could think better once they got there.

* * *

Eventually the jet landed and the Avenger's walked out, they looked around and didn't see anything wrong, not yet at least.

"Alright, time to get these people out of here." Harry said. The others nodded, Stark and Vision flew off into the air along with Thor, Pietro rushed off while Banner stayed by the jet, waiting for trouble to start before he began hulking out. Harry and the others began moving off on foot.

A while later the night began clearing up and the Avenger's were still evacuating civilians even though there was still noticeably less people. They all knew that a fight could break out within moments, and were ready for it to start soon.

"Anyone got eyes on Ultron yet?" Harry asked the group using his communication device.

"Not yet." Pietro replied. "Still evacuating the people."

"Got him, he's in the church, heading there now." Tony replied.

"I am also heading there." Vision replied.

"Good luck with that." Harry said as he continued helping with the evacuation.

A few seconds later the peace was finally broken when an army of Ultron soldiers began flying in from the skies and rising out of the ground. The people of Sokovia began running and fleeing in terror.

"Let's go." Harry said as he flew into the air. He tossed Leviathan, his axe curved in the air and took out three Ultron bots before it flew back to him.

Harry shot several spells at other Ultron bots in the meantime, each bot destroyed upon getting hit. Harry felt his magic flare and became aware of an Ultron bot flying towards him from the back. He blasted two more bots, he dodged out of the way of the Ultron's attack at the last moment. The robot didn't get to follow through with his attack because Leviathan came and crashed into it. Harry quickly pulled it out of the robots body before the robot could fall to the ground.

Harry looked down to see Wanda shielding against some blasts while Natasha returned fire with her own powers, Clint provided back up and was shooting down any robot they could. Harry flew down and hovered above them as he began blasting robots.

"Can you guys handle this?" Harry asked after blowing the head off of one.

"We're good." Natasha nodded.

"I'm going to go, call me if you need anything and I'll teleport back." Harry said before flying off, he flew away and began blasting any and all Ultron bots he could see.

He flew above one alleyway and saw four Ultron bots moving towards a family of three that were crawling away on the floor, he swooped down and levelled out just before hitting the ground. He flew towards them, he chucked Leviathan and took out two of them. The other two turned their arms into plasma cannons and began firing at him, he knew that it'd be harder to dodge in this alleyway to he decided to reduce his size and transformed into a raven.

He flew towards them, he did a barrel roll to avoid two blasts. When he got close enough he transformed back and kicked the two in midair before landing, he fell to the ground and rolled to his feet. He turned to the family that were staring at him in a combination of fear and awe.

"Grab on." He said as he conjured a rope for them, he turned it into a portkey and handed it to them. Once they each had a hand on it he activated it and the family was sent to safety. Harry flew back up into the air after summoning his axe to his hand, he saw three Ultron bots flying towards him. He aimed his axe at them and sent an ice beam which froze them all in the air, when Harry stopped the blast the Ultron bots were incapable of flying and fell to the ground.

Harry reached his magic out for life signs and flew towards the closest, a group of Ultron bots were trying to attack a group of twenty or so people. Harry flew towards them, he landed in front of the people and span his axe around before jabbing the head in the direction of the Ultron bots, sending a blast wave out and destroying twenty Ultron bots while also knocking over some cars and shattering glass windows.

"You all okay?" Harry asked the group.

"You are Raven!" One of them blurts out.

"I am indeed," Harry said as he conjured a bunch of portkeys for them. "take these." Harry said as he handed them four portkeys, teleporting five away at a time.

Harry was about to fly when suddenly the ground started shaking, causing Harry to stumble forwards.

"Is anyone else feeling that?" He heard Natasha through his ear piece.

"I can taste that." Harry replied before flying up into the air. "What the..." Harry trailed off when he saw cracks appear on the ground and begin spreading in different directions. Dust rose from the cracks as the ground began to shake and rise. "Stark, what the hell is happening?!" Harry yelled into his earpiece.

"It's Ultron!" Tony responded. "He's lifting the city! He's created a device using the vibranium he stole."

"What happens if we don't stop him?" Harry asked as a group of twenty Ultron bots flew towards him.

"If it drops after a few more minutes then a lot of people will die," Tony replied just as Harry blasted four into pieces. "if it get's high enough then everyone will."

"Well we don't want that," Harry said as he created a shield around him to protect him from the Ultron bots, the bots began punching and striking the shield, Harry let them keep going as the shield was building up in power with each hit. After a few seconds Harry spread his arms as if to push the energy out, the shield burst and blasted the Ultron bots away. "and we will stop that. Stark, you're the genius here, try and figure out a way to bring the city down safely. Is everyone else doing good?"

"I've been better." Harry heard Bucky reply.

"I get it," Harry replied as teleported to the ground and blasted two more Ultron bots. "but right now we have two priorities. Keep the people safe and destroy these robots. Rip them apart, crush them, do whatever the hell you want but destroy them. Today we're going to get hurt, no way around that. It's just like any fight, make sure they're more hurt than you. And if you get killed...I will bring you back to life just to kick your arses."

"Harry," Natasha called on his ear piece. "I could do with some assistance."

"Coming!" Harry said as he teleported over, using the locator charm to know her location. He teleported next to her and found her blasting several Ultron bots with one hand while using the other to hold up a shield to protect against their plasma blasts. He also couldn't help but notice the group behind her.

"I've got them but there are civilians in the building behind me." Natasha said and Harry looked at the big building behind him. "Would you mind?"

"Not at all." Harry said, he put a shield around the group before he teleported into the building. He spread his magic out to look for life signs, he detected seven life signs so far. Three in the lover level and three life signs a few storeys up and one in the highest level of the building. Harry teleported to the first two, he looked around and found a woman, a small boy and a cat. "Hi." Harry said before grabbing them and teleported them outside to the other group.

Harry teleported back into the next three where he found two parents and a child, Harry teleported them outside just like those before and then Harry teleported back into the building. He landed in the top apartment when he saw two Ultron bots trying to grab a woman who was screaming and running away, Harry quickly blasted the two before they could react. He grabbed the screaming woman and teleported her outside to the rest. He looked around and saw that Natasha had dealt with the Ultron bots.

"You alright?" Harry asked as he began making portkeys for the group.

"Fine for now." She nodded while Harry began portkeying the group away. "Do we have an endgame? What exactly is the plan here?"

"Stop Ultron and save the world."

"That's more of a goal than a plan."

"It's both. But for now just focus on getting these people out of here. Where's the rest of the team?"

"Thor's working along with Barnes and Rogers," Natasha answered. "Hulk is off doing what Hulk does best. The Maximoff brother is zooming around, and Barton's with Wanda."

"Right, where are they?"

* * *

Wanda crashed into a building through a window along with Hawkeye, he quickly reached the nearest wall while she crawled after him. She saw him looking calm and composed, she did not, her mind felt like it was going to explode. All this destruction and terror, all of it because of her. Because she pushed Stark just for her revenge, this was all her fault. People were going to die because she pushed Stark into making Ultron.

She couldn't help but think of the memories she possessed of Daphne, the coolheaded blonde wouldn't be panicking right now. But then again if he had truly acted like Daphne then she wouldn't be in this situation because she wouldn't have been stupid enough to get someone to create a murderous robot then help said robot.

"How could I let this happen?" She said, unable to believe how stupid she had been.

"Hey, hey are you okay?" Hawkeye asked.

"My fault...this is all my fault!" She said.

"Hey, look at me, you're fault, my fault, who cares?" Hawkeye said, causing her to look up at him. "Are you up for this? Are you? Look I just need to know because the city is flying...the city is flying...and we're fighting an army of robots and I have a bow and arrow. None of this makes sense."

"I..." Wanda was about to reply but let out a small scream when a few holes appeared in the walls from blasts that come from outside, Hawkeye wasn't fazed and quickly shot an arrow through one of the holes.

"But I'm going back out there because it's my job, okay? And I can't do my job and babysit. It doesn't matter what you did and what you were, if you fight you fight to kill. If you stay in here then you're good, I'll send your brother or Raven to come and find you. But if you step out that door, you are an Avenger." Hawkeye paused to see that his words were making an impact. "Okay, good talk." He said before taking three arrows and nocking them in. "The city is flying." He said to himself once more in disbelief before he kicked the door open and rushed out flying.

"Hello." A voice said, causing Wanda to gasp, she turned and saw Harry kneeling in front of her.

"What are you doing here?" She asked in a shocked voice.

"I'm not actually here," Harry confessed. "I'm a mile away fighting off Ultron bots. What you're looking at is an illusion and it is quite hard to maintain while fighting so I'm going to quickly speed things up, I felt something wrong with you, what is it?"

"I did this!" She cried, tears sliding down her face. "This was all because of me. I pushed Stark into doing this by showing him his worse fears! All of the suffering and chaos is my doing!"

"No it's not." Harry replied instantly. "You have part of the blame yes but so does Tony because he chose to start working on Ultron without talking to the team and Ultron is also to blame, he is doing this, you didn't make Ultron decide to start killing. Every single person in the Avengers have done something that they regret at least once in their lives, me included. You can escape, you can hide or you can do what I call a 'Tony Stark' and try to make up for your mistakes."

"Daphne...she wouldn't have been so stupid." Wanda said, looking down at the floor. Harry looked at her, he was silent for a few moments before speaking.

"Just because I think Daphne was perfect doesn't mean that she was," Harry gave her a small smile. "she had a temper and she was passionate about things she believed in. But can I tell you something, you...you might be Daphne reincarnated but you will never be the same Daphne." Harry said, Wanda looked at him with a surprised expression. "You two are not the same, you don't have the same life experiences and I am sorry if...oh son of a bitch!" Harry cursed suddenly causing Wanda to jump. "Sorry, got hit by an Ultron, anyway, I'm sorry if I was making you feel like you had to be another Daphne for me. Don't...don't be another Daphne, be Wanda Maximoff."

"What?" She breathed out.

"Don't live trying to live up to my expectations, live trying to be the best you can be. Now I'm going to cut this off so I can focus on fighting, but I want you to answer yourself one question, what would Wanda Maximoff do?" Harry asked. Wanda was about to say something when Harry slowly began disappearing out of view.

* * *

"How many goddamn robots are there?" Harry groaned as he flipped over a car, he landed and rolled forwards before hitting one Ultron bot with a high knee that took off its head. He turned around as three Ultron bots flew towards him, Harry waved his hand and a sent a car flying at them. The car crashed against the three in midair and landed on top of them as they crashed to the ground. Harry blasted the car/Ultron pile, causing a massive explosion.

Harry ducked a right hook from one Ultron bot and placed his hand on its chest before sending lighting at it, blasting it backwards into a group of other Ultron bots. Harry sent more lightning and destroyed the group. His magic flared and he quickly turned around and put up a shield with his left hand to block some plasma blasts, one managed to get through before he got his shield up and struck him in the chest. Harry was forced to take a step back but managed to shrug it off and keep his shield up.

Harry summoned Leviathan to his right hand, as the group of Ultron sentries kept firing. Harry pushed with his left hand and sent the shield forward enough so he had more room to move, he pulled Leviathan up into the air before slamming the head down onto the ground. Ice spread out from the head and began moving towards the Ultron bots, the ice crawled up their legs, freezing them in place. Harry aimed Leviathan at the frozen Ultron and sent a blast that smashed them all into pieces.

Harry looked around and saw that the area he was in was nearly empty, the only problem now was about the five Ultron robots he saw charging towards him. Harry span his axe around in his head, and gestured them to bring it. As they got closer they were blasted into pieces by a red beam, Harry smirked just as Natasha hovered down next to him.

"Anymore Ultron's?" Harry asked.

"Don't think so." Natasha replied.

"Alright we're all clear here." The pair heard Barton through the ear pieces.

"Us too." Harry replied.

"We are not clear!" Steve responded. "We are very not clear!"

"We're coming." Harry said.

Natasha grabbed on to his shoulder and Harry teleported the two to Steve's location where he found Steve and Bucky fighting a group of Ultron bots. Bucky had just smashed one of them in the head after Steve decapitated another with his shield. Natasha thrust her arm out and sent three tentacles out of her palm, the tentacles crawled up three Ultron bots then began squeezing their heads. Harry teleported closer and decapitated on Ultron bot with Leviathan before removing the legs of another.

Harry hit the legless Ultron bot with a delayed explosive spell, he grabbed the bot and tossed him at another Ultron. The bot exploded and took out the other Ultron with it. Harry glanced to his left and saw Steve bounce his shield off of three Ultron bots before it landed on the floor near him, Steve began engaging two Ultron bots in hand to hand combat as four more flew towards Harry.

Harry raised Leviathan into the air before bringing it down and slamming it on Steve's shield, a shock wave from that sent the Ultron bot's flying away. Harry flew up into the air and began firing spells when he saw a silver blur arrive, when the blur slowed down he saw Pietro slide to a stop just as he let go of Wanda who instantly firing red blasts at Ultron bots. Harry grinned before he continued sending spells at the bots. He summoned Cap's shield to his hand.

He saw a line of Ultron bots flying towards him, Harry span in a circle and tossed the shield at the Ultron bots, thanks to his super speed the shield managed to cut straight through the bots before it crashed into a car. Harry saw two Ultron bots near the car, he sent a spell at the car, it blew up and took out the two bots while sending the shield back into the air. Harry summoned it to his hands.

"Buck!" Harry said, he tossed the shield downwards. Bucky ran and jumped off a car before catching the shield with his left hand, he span in midair and threw it straight at an Ultron bot, it bounced off the bot then struck another when Steve grabbed it in the middle of a flip and slammed it down onto another Ultron bot.

A few minutes later all Ultron bot's in the area were gone. Harry gave the group a small nod, Wanda along with Bucky and Pietro began helping any nearby civilians.

"The next wave's going to hit any minute," Steve said into his ear piece.

"Steve's right," Harry said. "Stark, I could do with some good news right now. I would pay for some good news right now. What do you have?"

"Well, nothing great." Tony admitted. "Maybe a way to blow up the city, that will keep it from impacting the surface, you guys would have to get clear."

"We asked for a solution, not an escape plan." Steve replied.

"Impact radius is getting bigger every second, we're going to have to make a choice." Tony replied, while he was a bit irritated he still understood what Cap was saying as neither option appealed to him either.

"We're not going to be able teleport this many people away from here in time." Natasha said to Harry.

"Even if we could we would need to find a way to get them all in one place and even that might not help if this island drops." Harry replied.

"I don't like it but these people are going nowhere, if Stark finds a way to way to blow this rock..." Natasha started only to be interrupted by Steve.

"Not till everyone's safe." Cap said.

"Everyone up here versus everyone down there, there's no maths in that." Natasha said, she didn't like it anymore than he did.

"I'm not leaving this rock with one civilian on it." Steve replied.

"I second that." Harry nodded in agreement.

"I didn't say we should leave," Natasha said defensively, she realised what the two were saying and she could admit that she didn't really want to leave either. "there are worse ways to go." She shrugged. "Where else am I going to get a view like this?" She added as she looked at the blue sky and white clouds, appreciating this moment of peace in the middle of all the chaos.

"Glad you like the view Romanoff." A voice said, one that all three recognised.

"Fury?" Harry couldn't help but smile.

"Yep," Fury replied. "it's me."

"You finally get them to give you your job back?" Harry asked just as Pietro ran up and stopped next to the group.

"Well they know which they preferred between rehiring me and dying," Fury replied just as the hellicarrier came into view. "I've got the hellicarrier back, Agent Hill is with me and right now we are sending help to you."

"Fury, you son of a bitch." Cap grinned.

"Ooh, you kiss your mother with that mouth?" Fury replied and Harry could just tell that he was smiling.

"This is shield?" Pietro asked as he looked at the hellicarrier with awe, the side of the hellicarrier opened and lifeboats began flying towards the city.

"This is what shield is supposed to be." Cap replied with a smile.

"It's not so bad." Pietro admitted before running off.

"Alright, you guys get those people in." Harry said to the others before they began helping the civilians get onto the lifeboats. Harry flew off towards the hellicarrier to combat the Ultron bots that were trying to take it down by damaging the turbines. As Harry flew over he saw Rhodey in his war machine armour fly in and start blasting the Ultron bots.

"Now this would make a great story." Rhodey said as he fired at the sentries while Harry flew in the opposite direction of Rhodey to take out any that Rhodey may have missed. Harry blasted any sentries that he could and used Leviathan to get rid of those that came close enough to engage in physical combat.

"If you live to tell it." Tony said as he began flying alongside Rhodey and assisted him in blasting the Ultron bots.

"You think I can't hold my own?" Rhodey asked as he dodged one blast and fired back with his shoulder gun.

"If we get through this then I'll hold your own." Tony replied before blasting two robots to pieces.

"You just had to make it weird." Rhodey sighed.

"I would've thought that we'd get used to it by now." Harry commented before blasting seven bots with a wide spread lightning blast. This kept going for some time before Tony spoke again.

"I got it!" He said. "Create a heat seal, I can super charge the spike from below."

"You sure about that?" Harry asked as he destroyed the last few bots along with Rhodey.

"It's the best I got." Tony replied. "Thor, I've got a plan."

"We're out of time, they're coming for the core." Thor's voice replied.

"Rhodey, you're job's to get the people to safety, focus on getting them on the life boats and keep them alive." Harry ordered.

"Got it." Rhodey nodded before flying off.

"Alright Avenger's, time to work for a living." Tony quipped.

"Say's the billionaire." Harry commented before he grabbed Tony and teleported the two near the church, the two flew in and landed next to the core where they found Vision, Thor and Pietro fighting off Ultron sentries. Harry and Thor began blasting them just as Steve and Bucky arrived along with Wanda and Barton.

"What's the drill?" Natasha asked as she teleported in.

"That's the drill." Tony pointed to the core just as Hulk arrived and landed on top of two Ultron bots. "If Ultron gets a hand on the core then we lose."

"Speaking of Ultron." Harry gestured to where Ultron prime flew in, and began hovering above the air.

"Is that the best you can do?!" Thor taunted. Ultron raised an arm in response, that was apparently a signal for the other Ultron bots as what looked like hundreds of bots suddenly arrived out of nowhere and charged towards them.

"You just had to ask." Cap aid with a small glare at Thor.

"This is the best that I can do." Ultron said. "This is exactly what I wanted, all of you versus all of me, how could you possibly hope to win?"

"Well...like the old man said, together." Tony replied, he glanced at Cap who gave him a small smile.

Hulk let out a fierce roar as all the Ultron bots got near and surrounded them from all sides, the Avengers leaped into action just as they got close. Cap bashed away any that got close while Bucky alternated between shooting and bashing, Thor used Mjolnir to full effect by smashing when he wasn't using lightning. Hulk easily ripped the bots to pieces, while Barton and Natasha shot any robots they could along with Wanda. Pietro was running around in a blur and destroying any robot he could while Tony flew above the group and blasted the bots with Vision a back up while Harry destroyed any that got close with his axe and blasted the rest.

Harry glanced up and saw Vision fighting against Ultron prime in the air, Vision blasted Ultron with a beam from the gem in his forehead, Ultron was sent flying out of the church while Vision followed after him, not stopping the beam. Harry glanced around and seeing that there was only a few Ultron bots left, he went after Vision and Ultron along with Thor and Tony while the rest of the team handles the Ultron bots.

Tony added his repulsor blasts onto Vision's beam just as Thor and Harry blasted Ultron with lightning from each of their weapons, they kept this going for several seconds. When they stopped Ultron slowly got to his feet, bits of his face and arm were missing and damaged, clearly from the team effort.

"You know...with the benefit of hindsight..." Ultron would have undoubtedly said more if not for the fact that Hulk popped up at that moment and punched him away. Hulk turned to a group of Ultron bots that quickly began running away.

"They're trying to leave the city!" Thor said.

"We can't let them leave, not a single one." Tony said. "Rhodey!"

"We need to move out," Cap said. "even I can tell the air is getting a little thin."

"Cap's right, everyone get to the life boats." Harry said. "I'll go after the rest of the Ultron bots."

"I'm coming with you." Natasha said.

"I got no problem with that." Harry shrugged, perhaps he might have before but now he knew that Natasha could handle herself as she was getting better and better with her powers.

"What about the core?" Bucky asked.

"I'll protect it," Wanda said, surprising everyone. "it's my job." She said, glancing at Barton who gave her a small but proud nod.

"Fine, just do your job and stay ready because I will come back for you." Harry said.

"You might want to get Banner back to a life boat." Cap suggested.

"You're right, there's only a few left after all. We'll get Hulk on the way, the rest of you move." Harry said, the Avengers all nodded and began moving apart from Pietro

"Harry," Wanda said, causing Harry to stop. "thank you." She said, she walked up to him and pulled his hood back slightly so she could kiss him on the cheek. Something which caused Pietro to raise an eyebrow while Natasha just had a small smile on her face.

"Come on lover boy." Natasha said as she looped her arm around Harry's and began leading him away. "I'm glad that you and Wanda are doing good."

"Wait...I'm no expert in women but shouldn't that upset you?" Harry raised an eyebrow.

"I'm not an expert in women either," Natasha shrugged. "besides your love was never in question." She said as she kissed him on the other cheek.

* * *

"Hulk," Harry said once he and Natasha arrived next to Hulk who had just finished destroying one Ultron bot with the body of another. Hulk turned to them. "how are you doing?" Harry asked. Hulk grunted.

"Bird man," He nodded in greeting, "pretty girl," he added when he saw Natasha. "want Banner back now?"

"Just for now, don't worry I'm still going to be spending some time with you when we get back." Harry promised. Hulk grunted, he was about to transform back when Harry's instincts suddenly flared. Harry turned around and cast a shield that blocked a large amount of bullets from the Quinjet, it didn't take a genius to realise that Ultron was flying it. The Quinjet quickly flew off, Hulk roared and was prepared to chase after the jet but was stopped by Harry. "Hulk, I'll get it, you go with Natasha."

"But jet!" Hulk gestured to the jet.

"I'll get you a jet to smash the next we meet, I promise." Harry promised.

"Fine." Hulk grunted and began transforming back while Harry flew after the jet.

Harry saw the jet firing below, he glanced in he direction it was going and he saw Barton a small distance ahead holding a child, Barton quickly realised that he was about to get shot. Harry teleported in front of Barton and put up a shield, the bullets bounced off the shield before Ultron flew away. Harry looked behind him and blinked when he saw Pietro behind him while Barton and the child were moved slightly out of the way. He realised that Pietro had moved the two out of the way and was about to sacrifice himself, something that Barton had realised too judging by the stunned look on his face. To be fair, Pietro didn't look like he quite believed it either and suddenly looked very glad to be alive.

"Nice job," Harry said as he patted Pietro on the shoulder. "now get to safety before your sister kills us both."

"You got it." Pietro nodded.

Harry nodded in response, before flying after the jet. He destroyed two stray Ultron bots with his axe before he teleported a small distance in front of the jet, his right hand became covered in lightning as he flew towards the Quinjet. He destroyed the glass window of the jet by blasting it with his left hand before he flew in and punched Ultron in the face with his lightning covered right, Ultron flew backwards and crashed out of the back of the Quinjet before falling down and crashing into a train car.

Harry teleported back to the others where he saw Natasha handing Bruce some clothes while Barton and the others rested.

"Is everyone okay?" Harry asked.

"Fine, how about you?" Natasha asked.

"Good so far," Harry said before placing his fingers on his ear piece. "Wanda, are you alright?"

"The main Ultron is no longer a problem." She replied.

"How did you do that?" Harry asked.

"I removed his heart." Wanda responded and Harry couldn't help but think that was a good idea, Ultron was a little too focused on making the bodies similar to humans so it made sense that he had a heart. Harry was about tor respond when suddenly the lifeboat rose into the air, and the city began falling.

Harry quickly realised that Tony and Thor were now destroying the city and teleported after Wanda, he flew towards her and flew into the broken train car that was floating in the air and saw Wanda floating inside it. Harry flew towards her and scooped her up bridal style, and flew out of the train car.

"Hang on." He said before he teleported the two back to the life boat. When the two landed, he gently placed her down onto her feet, Pietro quickly rushed over and began checking her over.

"Are you okay?" He asked as he pulled her into a hug.

"Pietro." She sighed in relief and hugged him back.

Harry smiled at the pair before walking over to Natasha, the two embraced each other. Natasha sat down and tried to pull Harry down to sit down but he refused, he gave her the universal 'give us a minute' gesture before putting his fingers to his ear piece.

"Any Ultron bots left?" Harry asked.

"Not anymore." He heard Vision reply.

"Good." Harry said before he plopped down next to Natasha who rested her head on his right shoulder. A few seconds later Wanda sat down on the other side of him with Pietro next to her. Natasha raised her head and looked at Wanda who looked back, Harry stayed silent as he felt like he was in-between a rock and a hard place while Pietro looked like he wasn't sure if he should leave or stay to break up any potential fights.

"I get this half." Natasha said eventually after a minute or so of staring and placed her hand into Harry's right. Wanda raised an eyebrow at that along with Harry and Pietro but she eventually placed her hand into Harry's left.

"Deal." She said and nodded towards Natasha who nodded back before resting her head back on Harry's shoulder.

"What...just...happened?" Harry said out loud, his body shivered as his magic tingled.

"Shush, rest now, talk later." Natasha whispered while Wanda leaned back against her seat.

"You are a braver man than me." Pietro couldn't help but say.

* * *

"The rules have changed." Cap said as he, Thor, Harry and Tony walked alongside each other in the new Avenger's base.

"We're dealing with something new." Tony added.

"Well the Vision is artificial intelligence." Cap said.

"A machine." Tony agreed.

"So it doesn't count?" Cap asked.

"No, it's not like a person lifting the hammer."

"Right, different rules for us."

"Nice guy but artificial." Tony nodded.

"Thank you." Cap nodded.

"I'm not a machine." Harry grinned, causing Tony and Steve to glare at him.

"If he can wield the hammer then he can keep the mind stone," Thor said. "it's safe with the Vision and right now safe is in short supply." Thor said in a serious voice before a small silence came over the group.

"But if you put the hammer in an elevator..." Cap eventually broke the silence.

"it would still go up." Tony said.

"Elevator's not worthy." Cap smiled and Harry gave a soft snort.

"I'm going to miss these little talks of ours." An amused Thor said.

"Not if you don't leave." Tony replied.

"That is a good way to not miss something." Harry agreed.

"I have no choice." Thor said. "The mind stone is the fourth of the infinity stones to show up in the last few years, it's not a coincidence." Thor said as they walked outside. "Someone has been playing an intricate game and has made pawns of us, once all these pieces are in position..."

"Triple Yahtzee?" Tony asked.

"You think you can find out what's happening?" Harry asked as they all stopped walking.

"I do. Besides this one," Thor gestured to Tony before taking some steps away from the rest. "there's nothing that can't be explained." He said before raising his hammer, he was taken away by the bifrost, leaving a symbol on the grass.

"That man has no regard for lawn maintenance." Tony said as Harry waved his hand over the grass to return it to normal, the three began walking as Tony clicked on a remote. "I'm going to miss him though, and you two are going to miss me, there are going to be a lot of manful tears."

"I will miss you though Tony." Cap said.

"Thanks." Tony nodded before looking at Harry.

"I'm not saying it." Harry refused.

"Ah come on." Tony grinned just as his car pulled up alongside him.

"Fine," Harry sighed. "I will miss you...a little."

"I know you mean a lot so thanks. But it's time for me to tap out." Tony said. "Maybe I should take a leaf out of Barton's book, get a farm for Pepper and hope nothing blow it up."

"The simple life?" Cap asked.

"You'll get there one day." Tony said.

"If I can do it then you can too." Harry replied.

"I'm sorry but I don't think being with a world class super powered spy and a super powered reincarnation of your ex at the same time counts as simple," Tony remarked. "also how does that work?"

"I'll tell you once I find out." Harry responded, he was also wondering how it worked.

"Anyway, you'll both get there one day." Tony said as he entered his car. "Are you both alright?" He asked the two.

"I'm home." Steve said as he looked at the base.

"Harry?" Tony asked Harry.

"I'm...happy." Harry smiled.

* * *

"Hey Nat," Harry said as he began walking alongside Natasha. "you alright?"

"Fine, how about you?" She asked.

"I'm great."

"I've talked with Wanda," She said as the two stopped and looked at each other. "if you're willing then the two of us would like to be together with you."

"While I don't have a problem with that, what about you and Wanda?" Harry asked. "I mean it's not fair for the two of you and..."

"Harry," Natasha cut him off. "I love you, never doubt that. Part of the reason why I love you is because of how much love you possess, I loved hearing your stories of Daphne because it told me what kind of man you really are. She loves you not just because of her memories as Daphne but also because you helped her truly become Wanda Maximoff. We're both willing to share for you because that's what you deserve."

"I just want you both to be happy." Harry confessed as he gave her a small smile.

"Then you should be happy." She smiled and began walking, Harry shook his head slightly before walking after her. Cap walked alongside the two and handed Harry a tablet. "How do we look?" Natasha asked.

"Well we're not the twenty-seven yankees." Cap said.

"Without the sport please." Harry said as he looked over the information.

"They're good, but not a team." Cap replied.

"Well let's whip them into shape." Natasha grinned.

The trio walked through some doors, they saw Vision along with Falcon in his Falcon suit, Rhodey in his War Machine suit, Pietro sliding to a halt. Pietro was wearing a bullet proof blue-greyish body suit with the same design as the shirt he wore during the battle of Sokovia. He had light weight white metal pads on his shoulders, elbows and knees along with white metal wrist gauntlets that connected to his fingerless gloves metal gloves. His knee pads connected to his white shin pads which connected to his white trainers. All of the white part was made out of a special light but tough metal that Harry had put lightweight charms on.

Wanda floated down to the ground in her new uniform. This uniform consisted of a black leather suit with a red corset, and a red leather jacket over it that had two strips down the front. It also included elbow high black leather fingerless gloves, and tall, heeled boots with red piping on top of them. She glanced at Harry and sent him a wink which he returned with a small smile.

"Avenger's," Harry said out loud "a..."

* * *

A.N: Hi guys hope you liked the chapter. Next will be civil war, slight spoiler here but it will be very different from the film in a lot of ways (actually that wasn't really a spoiler...or was it.?..ah well). The next chapter will either go straight into Civil war or perhaps be one focused on Harry's relationship with Wanda and Natasha, I haven't decided yet. Just want to address a few quick things.

* Wanda isn't entirely Daphne nor is she entirely Wanda. She's sort of a combination of both at this point and more will be revealed on that later on because I will want to spend some time in the story explaining more about Wanda's mind.

*As for quicksilver, I was tempted to let him die but I decided I liked him too much. He was great in the short amount of time he was in the MCU, I know why they got rid of him (Wanda, he was too fast) but still.

* Hulk did not go off in the jet because in this universe he doesn't really feel the need to. Because of Harry he actually feels loved and wanted by someone and even Banner likes him more than before, plus Hulk sees Harry as his one and true friend above all else seeing as Harry keeps Hulk feeling equally important as the rest while the other Avenger's just see him as a smash machine. It's been mentioned that Harry has had Banner transforming and letting the Hulk out on a regular basis so Hulk doesn't feel caged in Banner's mind either.

* I know some people like the Wanda/Daphne twist and some don't, that is fair. All I can do is go with an idea and hope that it's liked. If people don't like it then that's fine as everyone has different opinions, and if you do like it then thank you. It's kind of the same with my scene where I have Harry break down in front of Natasha, I did it because I thought it made sense as Harry is an immortal being with years of supressed emotions and see's the love of his life in another girl's body just as he finally moves on from her. It made sense in my opinion for him to be emotional but other's didn't seem to agree. Either way I just want to thank all those have read even a chapter of this story and those that are still reading.

* I'm still deciding on infinity war/end game. On the one hand I could just end the story on infinity war or I could go all the way to endgame, waiting for opinions.

*No omake today but perhaps next time.

* I want to thank you guys for pointing out the bit about Fury in the last chapter, that's my bad and I hope I corrected it in this chapter. To be fair I think it could make sense, I mean it's understandable for the world council to be afraid of the guy who cost them a lot of their members and they would want to start by limiting the guy who is supporting him.

Anyway, thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed it and feel free to leave a review.


	32. Chapter 32

A.N: Hi guys, this chapter has nothing to do with plot and just spends time on the Wanda-Harry-Natasha relationship so keep reading if you're interested in that. Also I usually leave my A.N at the bottom but I figure that I might as well do it up here instead of making you all go down to read the rest of it.

First of all I just want to say thanks to all who have read and supported this story. The next chapter may be another one like this one or I might just continue with the plot, I haven't decided yet. But you'll know soon enough.

Also I know some people commented on how this Harry tried to kill himself when he was seven. The point of it was not that Harry is 'weak' or anything. It was simply that he didn't know what death was, or at least he didn't have proper knowledge at the time. I mean not a lot of kids at his age would properly understand death unless they met someone who died, for example I know a few kids who have only really experienced death by playing video games. He was an abused child who got locked in a cupboard with a bunch of chemicals and told that if he died he would see his parents.

In his mind he simply thought that he'd drink it and meet his parents, he didn't fully understand what he was doing, the Dursley's weren't going to educate him on those types of things. After it failed he truly realised what death was and decided he didn't want to experience it again and kept trying to survive just because of that until he was given another reason to live.

Also I just want to thank all those that read the story and gave it a nice review or even one that gives suggestions on how to improve. They help me ignore the trolls and certain guest and non guest reviewers that don't like the story and constantly tell me that by leaving a review on each chapter despite the fact that they could just stop reading.

I also want to confess that a while ago this would have bothered me but right now I just remember this how many people actually like my stories, so thanks to you all, you're all brilliant. Omake is at the bottom, enjoy yourselves and feel free to leave a review.

* * *

Chapter 32-

"What are we doing here?" Wanda asked as she and Pietro followed Harry and Natasha into a room in the Avenger's base. All four were dressed in their avengers uniform so the twins expected it to be either a mission or training.

"We're going to spend time with a friend of mine." Harry grinned. "We're supposed to be bonding so I figured we could do that with him." Harry pointed at the figure that entered the room, Pietro and Wanda's eyes widened when they saw Hulk walk in.

"Relax." Natasha whispered to Pietro and Wanda.

"What's up Hulk?" Harry grinned as he walked toward Hulk.

"R...Raven." Hulk greeted. "Banner say's hello." Hulk said, Harry could see that Hulk as still struggling with his words but he was glad that the green giant improved.

"What is going on?" Wanda asked.

"Oh, me and Hulk are friends." Harry said as he and Hulk fist bumped, Harry conjured some chairs for them along with a large one for Hulk and they all sat down. "You see, here's how it work. Bruce Banner..."

"Puny Banner." Hulk said.

"Puny Banner," Harry amended "is a brilliant scientist. He got exposed to some gamma radiation and then he ended up being able to turn into this jolly green badass." Harry gestured to Hulk who puffed up slightly at being complimented. "The problem with that is that Hulk only ever came out when puny Banner got angry."

"You know you don't have to call him 'puny' every time?" Natasha raised an eyebrow.

"Yes he does." Hulk disagreed. "Puny Banner."

"Puny Banner didn't like that," Harry continued explaining to the twins. "he hated Hulk and tried to keep him caged and controlled while Hulk hated him for doing that. I met Bruce and I got him and Hulk to come to an agreement. Now the two like each other, or at lest tolerate each other. Part of their agreement was that Bruce occasionally let's Hulk out to stretch his legs. So when he does I come over and hang out with him."

"Right." Pietro nodded as he glanced at Hulk "Why are we here?"

"I figured we could all hang out." Harry said as he reached into his belt and pulled out three bottles of butterbeer, he handed them to Natasha and the twins.

"How did you do that?" Pietro asked with a stunned look on his face. "The belt is not big enough for three bottles."

"Expansion charm," Harry explained as he took out one more bottle for himself. "it's bigger on the inside basically."

"Like that TV show...um...doctor who?" Pietro asked.

"Exactly like doctor who," Harry nodded and smiled. "except that the space in my belt has been magically created by me. I use it to hold potions, and other things in it." Harry explained. Harry then conjured a bottle that was noticeably larger than the other bottles. He filled it up with water before converting the water into a butterbeer. "Here you go mate." Harry said as he levitated it towards Hulk who took it with a smile and began drinking along with everyone else.

"Hmm, this is nice." Pietro said after taking a sip. "What is it?" He asked.

"Butterbeer," Wanda said before Harry could explain. "it starts as water and is then converted into this, it's not alcoholic despite the name."

"How do you know?" Pietro blinked while Harry and Natasha payed close attention.

"I have memories from Daphne," Wanda said as she looked at Harry. "I don't remember everything but I'm starting to remember more, every time I go to sleep I wake up knowing more than before."

"I think that might be my fault," Harry admitted. "when we first met my magic interacted to you and it's possible that it brought up the memories."

"Are we sure that that's what happened?" Natasha asked.

"No, it's just my best theory at the moment." Harry replied.

"More." Hulk said as he held out his bottle to Harry. "Please." He added when Harry raised an eyebrow.

"There you go." Harry said as he made Hulk some more butterbeer. "What are you supposed to say now?" Harry said just before the bottle could reach Hulk's lips.

"Um...thank you." Hulk said as he looked at Harry for approval, when Harry nodded in approval he took that as permission to start drinking.

"You're welcome," Harry said before turning back to the group as he turned back to the group. "now what I usually do is spend some time with the Hulk and play with him and hang out and basically help him let off some steam. After a bit we can go and start practising."

"Practising?" Wanda repeated.

"Practising, training." Harry said as he took a sip of butterbeer.

"It's something that's very important in our line of work," Natasha said. "even before I got powers I would always train to keep in shape and now I've just added training my powers to my schedule."

"Yeah but for now we can just relax." Harry replied.

* * *

A small time later the group had began training, Natasha and Wanda were working on target practise by shooting targets that Harry conjured. They practised with their powers and after that Natasha taught Wanda how to use a gun. Meanwhile Harry was training Pietro and Hulk in hand to hand combat, he thought this would help in case Pietro lost his powers or if they had the poor luck of meeting someone stronger than Hulk. Besides it would be beneficial for both to learn properly as Pietro was the fastest on the team and Hulk was one of the top three strongest members of the team. Harry helped Pietro directly while getting Hulk to fight conjured targets or strike the air as Harry was not willing to get punched by Hulk.

"That's good." Natasha said to Wanda after she had just emptied her gun shooting a target. "you've improved at an incredible speed. You should keep practising."

"You think so?" Wanda asked as she reloaded the gun just like Natasha taught her.

"Yes, I only got my powers a while ago but I don't want to risk being weaker than before if they suddenly go."

"Natasha's right." Harry's voice said just as Harry walked up alongside the girls.

"I thought you were training Pietro and Hulk." Wanda said before looking at Hulk and Pietro, she was surprised when she saw Harry standing next to them. She looked back at the Harry who was standing next to her, she tried to touch him but her hand went through his body.

"I'm just an illusion." Harry explained. "A brilliant trick that I learnt on Asgard."

"Asgard?" Wanda asked.

"Thor's home, really beautiful place. Real me is over there training those two, I just wanted to check on you both and see how you are doing."

"She's doing good for a novice." Natasha said.

"Let's see." Harry said. Wanda nodded before aiming her gun at the target and firing, hitting him three times in the body. "That is good," Harry said before turning to Natasha. "perhaps we should teach her hand to hand combat as well. It will probably be helpful."

"True." Natasha agreed as she looked at Wanda. "I see no reason why it can't work. Are you up for it?"

"Yes," Wanda nodded. "will you both be training me and Pietro?"

"I'm willing as long as the rest of you are." Harry replied. "Give me a sec, let me ask Pietro..." The girls looked towards Pietro and saw the real Harry talking to him. "...he's fine with it."

"We can probably set up a timetable." Natasha said, before turning to illusion Harry. "Now do you mind? I need to discuss something important with Wanda."

"Sure, it's easier to focus without the illusion anyway." Harry said just as the illusion vanished.

"Did you two really go to Asgard?" Wanda asked Natasha.

"Yes, we did." Natasha said with a small smile. "Me and Harry were enjoying ourselves on a vacation when suddenly we ended up investigating something, we ended up meeting Thor and Jane Foster who is a scientific genius and the girl that Thor's is interested in."

"What happened?" Wanda asked, giving Natasha her full attention.

"Well Jane got infected by something called the 'Aether', Thor took her to Asgard while me and Harry came along to help, or Harry came along to help and I just came with Harry if you wanted to be accurate. Anyway, it turns out that the Aether was an instrument of destruction that was wanted by a species called 'the dark elves'."

"Small grey things with big eyes and floppy ears?" Wanda asked.

"No but Harry asked the same thing, these elves are human sized warriors thought they did have long pointy ears. Another problem we had was that the Aether was killing Jane from the inside and the elves were the only ones who seemed capable of removing it at the time."

"Did she survive?" Wanda asked.

"Yes, she did." Natasha nodded. "Eventually a plan was decided upon, trick the dark elves into extracting the Aether from Jane then attacking them and destroying it as soon as it was out. It didn't really go to plan after it was removed from Jane's body. The elves escaped with the Aether but we managed to save Jane, after that we ended up fighting the elves again in London."

"I remember hearing about that." Wanda said.

"I'm not surprised, we fought in front of a lot of people, all of whom had phones. Anyway during our battle Harry managed to get the Aether out of the leader of the dark elves, when he tried to contain it he was attacked and the Aether unintentionally ended up in another host." Natasha lifted up her right hand and allowed it to start glowing red. "Me."

"But shouldn't it have killed you?" Wanda asked as she stared at the red energy coming out of Natasha's hand.

"It should have." Natasha nodded. "But Harry came up with a way to stop it. You should've seen him when it first got in me, he looked more than a little crazy trying to figure out a way to save me."

"What did he do?" Wanda asked, captivated by Natasha's story.

"He proposed to me." Natasha answered with a grin.

"What?!" Wanda blurted out in shock, not entirely sure that she heard right. "How is proposing supposed to save you?"

"The Aether was going to kill me from inside, Harry wanted to use a ritual that would combine my life force to his magic, so right now his magic is fighting off the negative affects of the Aether which we have now learned is one of the infinity stones. To do the ritual we had to..."

"Be able to consider each other family so you got engaged." Wanda whispered, Natasha raised an eyebrow at her so she began explaining. "I have memories of Harry doing that with the other me...um...with Daphne, it was one of the happiest moments of her life."

"How much do you remember about Daphne?" Natasha asked curiously.

"It's hard to explain," Wanda replied. "sometimes I get little...pieces of her memories and sometimes I get entire memories at the same time. Sometimes they appear during my dreams or something triggers them. It's not like Daphne's trying to take over, it's more like she's just becoming more visible. Sometime when I think about things I can know if Daphne has an opinion on them."

"Like what?"

"Like horses, the other day I saw them on a TV and then I remembered that Daphne used to go horse riding. But the thing is...I can shut it off. Just ignore the Daphne part of myself if I wanted but I don't, I find her...interesting."

"Can I ask you a personal question?" Natasha asked.

"Yes, you can." Wanda nodded.

"Why do you want to be with Harry?" Natasha asked. "I don't mean to be rude but I do want to know, is it because of the memories?"

"Part of it is because of that." Wanda admitted. "But I also...I can't explain it."

"Try." Natasha said in a soft voice.

"I just...I know he's worth it. Everything I get from Daphne tells me he is worth it, tells me that I can't do better than him, tells me he deserves whatever happiness he can get. As for me, I will admit that he is a good looking man. But he's also kind, the way he looks at me makes me feel like a goddess and also...he doesn't see me as just Daphne. He knows I'm a different person, Daphne might have been why he was interested but she's not the only reason he stays interested. He...he is a good man."

"Yes, yes he is." Natasha agreed as the two looked over to Harry who was trying to teach Hulk a boxing combination. "Here's the thing, I'm not willing to let him go but I don't want to make him chose between us. So...are you willing to share?" Wanda took on a thoughtful expression, she glanced between Harry and Natasha.

"As long as he is fine with it." Wanda said eventually.

"Oh, I'm sure we can convince him." Natasha smirked.

* * *

"Are you ready?" Natasha asked when Harry entered the room whilst wearing a black suit with a white T-shirt.

"How do I look?" Harry asked as he gestured to himself.

"Very dapper." Natasha said as she walked over to him and kissed him on the lips.

"Dapper huh?" Harry's lips quirked up.

"Yes, and debonair and smooth and stylish and whatever synonyms you can think of." She said as her hands played with his tie.

"Even spiffy?" Harry grinned.

"Especially spiffy." Natasha said with an amused smile.

"And you are looking...slightly underdressed." Harry said as he looked at Natasha who was wearing shorts and a tank top. "I don't mind waiting for you to get ready."

"And I appreciate that, but I'm not your date tonight." Natasha replied just as the doorbell rang. "Ah, there she is." Natasha pecked him on the lips before walking over to the door. She opened the door and the person who was standing on the other side walked in.

Harry's eyes widened when he saw Wanda walk in, she wore black high heels along with a black dress that had one strap over her left shoulder along with a cut on the lower half that allowed him to see her right leg. She had a small amount of make up, her hair fell down to her shoulders with the tips turned a very light golden colour that blended in with her brown hair.

"Um...hi..." Harry said as he looked between the two. "Can I...can someone tell me what's going on?"

"Allow me to introduce you to your date today." Natasha said as she walked over to him and grabbed his hand before pulling him to Wanda. "The two of you are going to have a good time tonight."

"But what about..."

"Don't worry about me," Natasha cut him off as she pushed the two of them out of the apartment. "I'll take the next date. Now listen up, I'll be getting changed then I will teleport over to Barton's house to spend the night there. So if you two want to bring the date back here then feel free." Harry's eyes widened at what Natasha was suggesting and encouraging.

"But..."

"And you two had better enjoy yourselves. Goodbye." Natasha smiled and closed the door. A silence overcame Harry and Wanda for several moments.

"I guess we're going on a date then." Harry broke the silence as he turned to Wanda.

"I guess so." She nodded nervously.

"You look beautiful." He told her.

"Thank you," She blushed as she looked at him, her eyes trailed up and down before responding. "and you look very handsome."

"What about spiffy?" Harry raised an eyebrow.

"Uh...I guess."

"Oh thank god, spiffy was what concerned me." Harry offered her his left arm which she took. "Shall we?" He asked, she nodded and the two began walking. "Oh wait," Harry said as he waved his right hand around the two. "there we go."

"What was that?" She asked.

"Just a couple of spells to make our evening better." Harry explained. "You know how I'm kind of famous? I've just basically made it so people won't recognise either of us."

"That sound useful." She replied.

"So, you and Natasha came up with this idea or was it all her?" Harry asked.

"We both came up with it." Wanda admitted. "We both want to be in a relationship with you, you want to be in a relationship with both of us, it makes sense."

"Yeah but as long as you're both okay with it, I have no objections." Harry responded.

* * *

A short while later the two found themselves sitting in a lovely restaurant and eating while talking to each other.

"So have you ever had a boyfriend before?" Harry asked.

"Not really." Wanda admitted.

"How does that work?" Harry raised an eyebrow.

"What do you mean?" She asked with a look of confusion on her face.

"I mean you're a good looking girl, nice personality, how come nobody's asked you before?" Harry asked, seeming genuinely confused.

"Thank you," Wanda looked down slightly as she blushed before looking back up to him. "it's just...after my parents died I didn't see other boys as a priority, besides they...they all felt wrong."

"Wrong?" Harry asked.

"Wrong." Wanda repeated. "I knew when a boy was attractive but I never felt attracted to another boy until you. I guess that Daphne was telling me to wait." Wanda said with a small smile.

"Maybe." Harry smiled back. "But the problem is that we don't know if you're Daphne reincarnated or if somehow Daphne got put into you."

"Does it matter?" Wanda asked in a quiet voice.

"Not to me." Harry replied. "And...I just want you to know that in the future if somehow the Daphne part of you get's removed...then that doesn't mean that I won't...you know..."

"I know." She said, understanding exactly what he was saying. "You're saying it doesn't matter to you if I am more Daphne Greengrass or Wanda Maximoff."

"No, it doesn't." Harry responded. "You're both beautiful and smart and I'd be lucky to have either of you."

"You know just what to say to a girl." Wanda smirked before taking a sip of her drink. "This food is delicious." She said as continued eating.

"It is," Harry agreed. "do you cook?"

"Yes, sometimes. Mostly just for Pietro, did Daphne cook?" Wanda asked.

"Merlin no, Daphne should not be allowed to be anywhere near a kitchen. She tried cooking once, I ate it all to help her feel better but I drank a lot of water the second she was gone so I could get the taste out of my mouth. The second time I admitted that I didn't like her food, she was a bit upset because she had already cooked. She then made me eat it all before she promised to leave cooking to me or somebody else who knew what they were doing."

"You cook?" Wanda asked.

"Yep," Harry nodded. "it's just relaxing sometimes, I used to cook for my uncle and aunt when I was younger. Do you know about them?"

"Well the words 'ugly, daft, gormless tossers' come to mind when I think about them." Wanda confessed.

"Ah," Harry smiled knowingly. "Daphne was always a perfect lady until the Dursley's were mentioned and then she'd curse with the best of them."

"Did you not like your aunt and uncle?" Wanda asked curiously. "Because I feel a sort of anger when they are mentioned and I think it's Daphne's."

"They didn't like me because I was magical, I didn't like them because they didn't like me." Harry shrugged. "Anyway, what about you? How was your childhood? Before the bombing I mean." Harry added the last part quickly.

"It was good," Wanda answered. "Pietro was more annoying before. We were just kids having fun. Mother taught me how to cook, my father was a working man. He'd be tired when he came home so we let him rest for the most part but he still made time for us. It was good for the most part, as for the rest...well...you know."

"I do, and I'm sorry that you had to go through that." Harry said. "But you know what, today we're supposed to be having fun so less of these serious conversations. Let's talk about something else."

"Like what?" She asked with an amused smile.

"I don't know, maybe games? Or TV shows? Music, films, whatever you want. Take the lead."

"Very well," She said. "Well...my favourite film...I don't really have one."

"No!" Harry gasped dramatically.

"It's true," She laughed. "me and Pietro never watched much TV or films."

"Well we can't have that." Harry said with a slight shake of his head. "How about I take you out to the cinema some day, you can bring your brother if you want."

"Really?"

"Well, as long as he doesn't start running around the whole theater and bothering everyone, it should be fine." Harry replied. "Besides, I'll only bring him if you want."

"What about Natasha? Will she be coming?"

"Do you think either of you would mind?" Harry asked, Wanda shook her head in the negative. "I'll ask her, but I don't think it'll be a problem."

* * *

Eventually the two finished their date and had chosen to walk home instead of teleporting.

"So," Harry said as he and Wanda walked arm in arm. "I'm guessing that this is much more different than Sokovia."

"Yes," Wanda said as she looked around. "there's usually not this many people up at this time of night, most would be at home by now."

"Yeah, well each place is different. You get used to it eventually." Harry replied.

"Hey you!" A voice hissed and the pair stopped, they looked to their left and saw a guy hiding in the darkness of an alleyway, a gun was in his hand and he pointed it at the two. "Come here!" He said.

"Do you want to deal with this or should I?" Harry asked Wanda, she thought for a second before replying.

"You can handle this." She said.

"Well, what the lady wants." Harry said before turning to the man with the gun. "You're going to want to put that down." He said in a calm voice.

"Get in this alley, now!" The man growled.

"I'm sorry but I don't swing that way, as you can tell by the lovely lady along with me." Harry replied. "Now last chance, put the gun down and go away."

"You should've listened!" The man fired, but no gunshot was heard. He blinked in surprise, he looked down and his eyes widened when he saw that he was no longer holding a gun but was instead holding a rose.

"Ah thanks man." Harry took the flower out of his hands and handed it to Wanda. "My lady." He said as she took it.

"Thank you." She said with a small smile as she took the rose.

"I'll be right back." Harry said as he grabbed the man by his shirt, he teleported away with the man and came back a few moments later. "Sorry about that." Harry said as he teleported back, the two started walking again, deciding to just pretend that that never happened.

"So, do you want me to drop you back to your place or..." Harry trailed off and allowed her to think about it.

"I'll decide on the way back to your place." Wanda replied.

* * *

"Well, here we are." Harry said once the two arrived in his apartment, true to her word Natasha was gone. "So, shall I drop you home or..."

Harry was cut off as Wanda grabbed him by his head and pulled him close, she placed her lips against his in a soft and gentle yet passionate kiss. One of Harry's hands was placed on her waist and the other went up and gently grabbed her by the back of her head and pulled her in closer. Neither seemed to be in a rush, Wanda didn't seem as experienced as Harry but he was fine with taking the lead. Eventually the two stopped, they leaned their foreheads against each other as they both smiled.

"Wow." Wanda whispered in a soft voice.

"Indeed." Harry whispered back. "So...what now?" Harry asked.

"I would've thought that you knew."

"I know a few things that could happen but it's up to you how the rest of this night goes." Harry replied.

"In that case." Wanda grabbed him by the hand and pulled him towards the bedroom. Harry followed without complaint while also making sure to remember to thank Natasha for this later.

* * *

"So," Harry heard Natasha say when he entered his living room after coming out of the shower. He looked up and saw her sitting on his sofa. "good night?"

"Brilliant." Harry answered as he walked over and sat next to her. "I'm still amazed that you're alright with this."

"Even I'm amazed that I'm alright with this," Natasha confessed. "So...was it a good night?"

"It was, we went to dinner, talked for a bit. We walked back, a guy tried to rob us, a guy ended up in prison and then we came back and then we spent a night together." Harry explained. "How about you?"

"I spent the night at Barton's, showing off my powers for the kids. Lila wanted me to tell you that she loves her dog." Natasha replied.

"That's nice, she named the dog 'Lucky' didn't she?" Harry asked.

"She did." Natasha smiled. "She wanted me to ask if she could have a cat the next time you come around."

"And what did you tell her?" Harry raised an eyebrow.

"Ask your mother." Natasha replied.

"Atta girl," Harry placed an arm around her shoulders and kissed her on the forehead. "did Barton ask why you were spending the night?"

"I told him that I wanted to give you and Wanda a night alone, he said that he knew you well enough to know that you wouldn't hurt either of us so said he is going to bother giving you a 'don't hurt my friend' speech."

"I'll send him a present." Harry said. "Ah, and here comes sleeping beauty." Harry looked towards Wanda who had just entered the room. She wore flip flops, red small shorts and a black tank top, her hair was slightly messy but still looked nice.

"Good morning," She yawned as she walked over and sat next to Harry.

"How was your night?" Natasha asked.

"It was good," She said with a bright smile. "but tiring."

"You'll get used to it." Natasha replied.

"I hope." Harry grinned.

* * *

Later that day Harry came back into his apartment after coming back from a small but boring meeting with Fury, he came back along with Pietro who he had picked up on the way back seeing as Pietro wanted to see his sister. When the two arrived in the apartment their sense of smell was immediately greeted by something beautiful. The two turned to the kitchen where they saw Wanda and Natasha, both wearing aprons and it was clear that Wanda was teaching Natasha.

"Thin slices." Wanda said to Natasha as she instructed her on how to cook.

"Like this?" Natasha asked, showing Wanda the slices.

"Yes, you are very good with a knife."

"Comes from experience." Natasha chuckled just as Harry teleported behind them.

"Hmm," Harry said as he stood between the two with his left hand on Natasha's waist and his right on Wanda's. "that smells good."

"It does," Pietro agreed as he walked closer, his hand reached out to sample some of the food when Wanda slapped it away. "hey!" He complained and rubbed his hand like she had stabbed it.

"You will wait until it is ready." Wanda said, giving him a look that told him it was wise not to argue. Pietro pouted and walked away, knowing when to admit defeat, and walked over to the sofa and began watching TV.

"So how's our trainee chef doing?" Harry asked Wanda as he gestured to Natasha with his head.

"She is doing fine," Wanda smiled. "though she needs more practise."

"Well, usually Harry cooks." Natasha said, defending her lack of experience in cooking.

"That's because I love cooking for you," Harry said as he kissed her on the cheek. "do the two of you need any help?"

"No, we are nearly done." Wanda replied. "But you can help me cook next time."

"I'd love to."

"Between the two of you cooking I think my taste buds might just die and go to heaven." Natasha commented, more than willing to see what Harry could make along with somebody else who can cook.

"We could just mix something horrible in on occasion," Harry offered with a grin. "it's a shame but if it means keeping those little taste buds alive then it's a sacrifice I'm willing to make."

"Oh ha ha," Natasha said with a fake laugh. "very funny."

"And you are not messing up my cooking." Wanda said with a stern expression as she look at Harry.

"Yes dear." Harry said as he kissed her on the cheek.

"I thought I was 'dear'." Natasha said with a mock hurt expression.

"Ah, too late." Wanda grinned. "I am 'dear' now."

"Perhaps you two can fight for the honour," Harry suggested. "may I suggest you two settle it in the bedroom with a pair of pillows?" Both girls proceeded to elbow him in the stomach, Harry stumbled back slightly and laughed before walking off. "It was just a suggestion." He said defensively as he walked over and sat down next to Pietro and the two watched TV as the girls continued cooking.

As Harry sat down next to Pietro he glanced back to the kitchen where he saw Wanda and Natasha talking and smiling as they cooked. He was glad that the two were getting along, mostly because things would be really awkward for him if they didn't.

"You know that those two are in charge now?" Pietro asked Harry.

"Yep," Harry nodded, already resigning himself to that fact. "I know better than to argue against it." He said, Pietro gave him a small nod and tap on the back before the two began watching TV together.

* * *

"This is very good," Harry complimented the girls cooking as they all sat at the dinner table and began eating the lovely food that the girls had made. "you two should cook more often."

"Nah, I'd rather let you and Wanda do it." Natasha said before taking another bite. "This is pretty good though." She admitted with a prideful voice.

"Nice job sister." Pietro nudged Wanda.

"Thank you," She replied. "I am glad you all like it."

"Like it? We love it." Harry replied. "At least we know that we can open a restaurant if this 'hero' thing doesn't work out."

"When is our next mission?" Pietro asked in-between bites.

"Whenever we get another mission," Harry shrugged. "depends on what comes up. Each Avenger helps out when they can but shield usually deals with most things, they only really call us up when something is important or dangerous. Plus it's also up to you both."

"What do you mean?"

"Well you're not going to be forced to go," Natasha explained. "you each have the option to help but you don't have to if you don't want to."

"But what happens if we don't?" Wanda frowned.

"Well we don't kick you out if that's what you're worried about," Harry replied. "nor will we try to bribe or force you to go. The Avengers were made to help people, we'd be hypocrites if we started forcing people to fight alongside us. When a mission comes, if you want to stay behind then do so and if anyone complains then you just direct them to me and Nat and we'll sort them out."

"Thank you," Pietro said with an appreciative nod. "so what do you do if you do not spend time saving the world?"

"Me and Natasha work for shield, a secret government agency." Harry answered.

"Well technically I work for shield, Harry's just a consultant." Natasha corrected.

"I also do other things to make money," Harry added. "since I'm a consultant shield doesn't really pay me. I create things with my magic like chairs, clothes and toys and such and then I sell them online for the most part, sometimes I sell in person but it's easier online."

"Does that make a lot of money?" Wanda asked.

"Depends on what I sell," Harry replied. "besides I always make more money from selling. If I sold something at...let's say a hundred dollars, I can remake the product I sold using magic and sell it again plus I can just use magic to create new money or multiply old money."

"Won't people notice?" Wanda asked.

"Well no regular shopkeepers," Harry replied. "besides I don't do it that often, most of the time if I need money I just create some gold and sell it."

"You can create gold?!" Pietro said with awe in his voice.

"Yeah and diamonds and glass and nearly anything really. Matter of fact, have a sack of gold." Harry said as he conjured a small sack of gold for Pietro and handed it to him before creating a sack of gold for Wanda. "You can have one as well," he said as he gave her a sack of gold. "Nat?" Harry offered.

"Why not?" She shrugged and accepted her gold.

"Sister, you must marry him." Pietro said as he opened his sack and looked inside at the gold. "I will give you both my blessing if you need it."

"Shut up Pietro," Wanda slapped him on the arm before turning to Harry. "we can't accept this."

"Yes we can." Pietro said and was gifted with another slap.

"Oh, don't worry, it was really cheap." Harry joked as he conjured some gold for himself.

"That's not what I..."

"Just take the gold," Natasha interrupted. "if you don't take it now then he'll end up planting it under your pillow or something when you go sleep."

"Fine," Wanda sighed even though she didn't seem that upset about it. "so money is not a problem for you then?"

"Between Natasha's high paid job and my ability to make and sell nearly anything, no, no it's not." Harry replied.

"Should me and Wanda get jobs?" Pietro asked.

"Well...you don't really need the money," Harry replied. "and you don't have to pay any of us or the rest of the Avenger's back for anything. You could get a job if you wanted but it's not really something you need to do. Either way it's up to you both."

* * *

"Alright, here's your stop." Harry said as he teleported the twins back to the Avenger's base where the two were staying.

"Ah, Mr Black," A voice said and the group turned to see Vision dressed in smart civilian clothes. "I see you've brought the twins back."

"Yeah, they were just out with me." Harry replied.

"Mr Stark was worried about where they were," Vision replied. "I had informed him that Pietro had told me that the two were spending time at your place."

"Stark is not our babysitter." Wanda said, while she didn't hate Stark like she used to, she still didn't feel like the two would need to be looked after like children.

"Vision," Harry said. "I know Tony has their best interests in mind but the next time you see him tell him that I said that the twins are not children and they not should be treated as such."

"Very well," Vision nodded. "will you be staying Mr Black?"

"Call me Harry and no," Harry answered. "I'm just saying goodbye and going back."

"Very well." Vision said before walking off.

"Alright, these are for the two of you." Harry said as he handed them both a small ring each. "It's a portkey, if you two ever want to come to my place then it'll take you there and pop you right outside my door. Don't worry about getting caught, I've got a bunch of spells to keep people from noticing anything. Just say the code phrase 'to Raven's nest' and it'll teleport you both there."

"To Raven's nest?" Pietro repeated and unintentionally set off the portkey which took him back, causing Wanda to facepalm.

"Give us a sec," Harry said before teleporting back to his apartment, he grabbed a slightly dazed Pietro and teleported back to the base. "as you can see it works. Now if you take it to my place and want to leave then you say 'go from Raven's nest' and it'll take you back to wherever you were when you teleported over to my place. Both of you understand?"

"Yes, don't worry I will explain it to Pietro." Wanda said, earning a mock glare from Pietro who gave her a playful shove and ran off before she could retaliate.

"You're brother is a character." Harry said with an amused shake of his head. "So, see you later then, yeah?"

"Yes," Wanda nodded, she leaned up and gave Harry a small kiss on the lips. "goodbye." She said, Harry gave her a kiss in return before teleporting away.

* * *

"Yo Nat," Harry said when he got back home. "where you at?"

"In the bedroom." He heard her call. Harry walked into the bedroom and nearly fell over when he saw Natasha on the bed, devoid of clothes and stretched out on the bed.

"Good, you're back." She smiled.

"I am the luckiest guy on Earth." Harry couldn't help think out loud.

"If you come closer then you can get luckier." She said in a sultry and erotic voice.

"Sold!"

* * *

Omake:

"Let me guess, you have some more potential recruits." Fury said as Harry entered.

"Yes I do," Harry nodded even though he wondered why he kept trying. "I've found this group called the X-men and..."

"No." Fury said instantly.

"Oh, why not?!" Harry groaned. "They're a really powerful group."

"I know, I've met them and the last time I did one of them threatened to chop me in pieces while the other threatened to wipe my memory."

"When was this?" Harry asked as he began turning the pages on his file.

"Back when I was still white." Fury said in a low voice.

"What did you say?" Harry looked up at Fury.

"I said who the fuck else do you have?"

"Well there is this other group called the fantastic four." Harry replied.

"What's so fantastic about them?" Fury raised an eyebrow.

"Well there are four members as the name suggests. The first is the human torch, he looks weirdly like Steve and he can basically light himself on fire and has fire powers."

"You have fire powers." Fury pointed out.

"Yeah but he specialises in fire."

"Yeah but Thor's got lightning while you have lightning and fire, why would we need just fire?"

"Yeah but..."

"Move on." Fury ordered.

"Fine," Harry sighed. "we also have 'The Thing', he's basically a big guy covered in rocks and has super strength."

"Pass, we already have plenty of people with super strength on the team, mix it up a little."

"Alright next we have the invisible woman, she can turn invisible and create force fields."

"Hmm..." Fury took on a thoughtful face.

"Plus she's a hot woman in a skin tight outfit." Harry added.

"Bring her in immediately." Fury said instantly.

"Yes sir!" Harry grinned, finally glad to have Fury finally like one candidate.

"Who is the fourth?" Fury asked.

"A guy called Mr Fantastic."

"What does he do?"

"Well you know that stretchy woman from the Incredibles?"

"Yeah."

"Well he's like that except male, a hundred times more nerdy and nowhere near as cool."

"Denied."

"Yeah well I didn't really want him either." Harry shrugged.

* * *

P.S: Don't actually have anything against Mr fantastic.

* * *

A.N: Bye guys.


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 33 -

Wanda sat in her room, smiling and watching a film that Harry had recommended for her, which was why she was sat in a chair and eating popcorn while shaking her head to the tune of the oompah Loompas while watching them torment Mike Teevee by throwing him around and trying to stab him and crush him, she could have sworn that Harry said that Charlie and the chocolate factory was a kids film. Yet she was pretty sure that Augustus Gloop died by drowning, Violet probably burst and died, Verruca probably got burnt to death as well.

"Catchy song though." She whispered to herself.

"What are you doing?" Pietro asked as he ran into her room at super speed and parked himself on her bed.

"Pietro," She sighed and rolled her eyes. "how many times do I have to tell you not to run around in my room?"

"Too many, yet you still don't learn." He joked, earning a glare from his sister. "I'm sorry," Pietro said in an unapologetic voice. "now what are you doing?"

"I'm watching a film, now shush." Wanda said as she tossed some popcorn at Pietro who easily caught them with his super speed and began putting them in his mouth one by one as he also watched alongside Wanda.

"Wanda." Pietro said. "Why is the boy so small?" He frowned.

"Because he was shrunk." Wanda answered while eating some more popcorn.

"Why?" Pietro frowned more.

"Because he kept annoying his sister." Wanda said with a hint of warning as she continued watching. Pietro, who was far too used to threats from her, merely rolled his eyes and kept watching along with her. The two continued watching the film and Pietro managed to stay silent partly out of a desire to not anger his sister and also because he found the film interesting. Near the end she saw that the kids weren't actually dead, which made her glad despite how bratty and annoying the kids were, apart from Charlie, that boy was an angel.

"Did you like it?" A voice asked once it finished, the two jumped and turned to see Harry who was standing next to where Wanda was sat. "Some people prefer the 1971 version but I like them both, even if I do prefer the Johnny Depp version, but to each their own."

"Don't just pop out of nowhere." Wanda said as she placed a hand over her chest to calm her rapidly beating heart.

"When did you get here?" Pietro asked.

"About five seconds from now." Harry answered. The twins looked confused for a second, four seconds later the real Harry walked into the room and the Harry next to Wanda disappeared. "I had sent illusion me ahead to let you guys know I'm coming but then illusion me saw Wonka crash into the elevator and I just decided to watch along with you guys on the way here."

"What are you doing here?" Wanda asked.

"You two are the ones that said you wanted to go bowling." Harry reminded them.

"Oh," Wanda looked at the time and realised that he was right. "I'm sorry we forgot."

"It's fine," Harry smiled "I'll be waiting downstairs unless you two don't want to go."

"No, I'll just get ready." Wanda said.

"Take your time." Harry said as he teleported away.

"Meet you downstairs sister." Pietro said before zooming away.

* * *

"I'm ready," Wanda said when she arrived and found Pietro and Harry talking to each other. "sorry I took so long."

"It's fine, you didn't take that long." Harry said.

"Excuse me," Vision said as he approached the group. "is everything alright Mr Black?" Vision asked.

"As far as I can tell," Harry nodded. "how are you today Vision?"

"I am perfectly fine Mr Black," Vision nodded. "are you three going somewhere?"

"Yes, I'm taking the two to a bowling alley." Harry answered. "Would you like to come?" Vision looked like he really did want to come.

"I...I do not wish to impose..."

"I don't mind, guys?" Harry asked the twins. Pietro shrugged to show that he didn't mind either.

"It's fine with me." Wanda said.

"Can you make yourself more...inconspicuous?" Harry asked Vision softly. "If not then I can do it for you."

"I...I believe I can." Vision said, he closed his eyes and several seconds later he changed, instead of looking purple he was now a Caucasian male with short and spiky blonde hair.

"That will do." Harry nodded. "Alright grab on." Harry said. All three grabbed onto Harry and he teleported them to a street that was about a minute away from the bowling alley, they immediately saw Natasha who as also dressed in civilian clothing.

"Took you long enough." Natasha greeted them when they arrived.

"Blame Vision, he took too long to get ready." Harry joked as they all went into the alley. Thankfully no body recognised them thanks to Vision's new looks and the spells that Harry had placed up. "Oh and remember, no powers." Harry said as they entered the alley.

"Probably best." Natasha agreed. "If we used our powers then we'd probably end up wrecking the place."

"Fine." Pietro sighed but decided that it didn't matter, he could easily win without powers.

* * *

"Not fair, cheating Americans." Pietro mumbled later as they all sat around a table, waiting for their food to arrive.

"Don't be a sore loser." Natasha grinned. "The important part was having fun, as cheesy as that sounds."

"I did have fun," Vision commented. "I hope that we can all go again."

"Not a problem with me." Harry shrugged.

"That's because you want to show off again." Pietro mumbled only for Wanda to slap him on the back of the head.

"Oh, pizza's here." Natasha said as the pizza arrived, they thanked the waiter and began eating, apart from Vision but nobody really expected him to eat anything. In fact it looked like he was content with merely watching and observing them eat. Pietro also had more than the others as he had to eat more thanks to his high metabolism.

"Can we have more?" Pietro asked.

"Haven't you had enough already?" Wanda sighed.

"Yes but I could have more." Pietro smiled at her.

"Oh god." Wanda muttered as she placed her head on Harry's shoulder.

"Forgive me for asking," Vision said as he looked between Harry and Wanda. "but I was under the impression that polygamous relationships were not..."

"Polygamous?" Pietro asked, before sending an apologetic look to Vision once he realised that he had interrupted. "Oh, sorry."

"Means being in a relationship with more than one person." Harry explained before turning to Vision. "Polygamous relationships are not common or even something that anyone we know has. But the three of us have always been different." Harry said with a small shrug.

"So you three do not worry about what other people may say or think?" Vision asked.

"We're happy and we're not hurting anyone so I don't really see how it's anyone's business apart from ourselves." Natasha replied.

"I agree," Wanda agreed. "we're happy. I finally have someone I feel like I can trust other than Pietro."

"And I get two hot girls out of the deal." Harry joked and was rewarded with a slap on the arm from each girl, not that it hurt him.

* * *

"What shall we do now?" Vision asked as they all walked, looking around and taking in the sights.

"Well today's all about having fun so let's just go walk around and look at shops for a while." Harry suggested.

"Any objection?" Natasha asked, upon receiving none she nodded and the group began visiting various shops. Half an hour later they had done all their shopping, Harry made a crate for them to put their shopping in then portkeyed the crate back to Avenger's base.

"So now that that's done we should probably..." Harry was cut off by the sound of a scream. "not quite what I was suggesting but let's go take a look." Harry said, he reached his magic out, he scanned for a couple of seconds before his eyes snapped open.

"Harry?" Natasha asked but received no answer as Harry started running up the street and around the corner, the group followed after him and stopped at the next corner. They looked in Harry's direction and found a building that was on fire.

"No rest for the heroic." Harry said, he was about to shift into his Raven costume but decided there was no point as his identity was already pretty well known. He removed his privacy spells, simply because he thought people would cooperate better if they knew that they were being talked to by Avengers. "Alright," Harry said to the group. "I've scanned the building. There are several life signs inside. Nat,Vision, Pietro, you help get the people out, Wanda keep the people back and I will deal with the fire." Harry said as Leviathan appeared in his hand.

The group quickly made their way over, the civilians nearby recognised them as the Avengers or at least recognised Harry and Natasha, Natasha teleported inside the building just as Vision changed into his android form and flew in while Pietro ran in, taking special care to avoid the fires. Wanda put up a shield to keep the people back so that Harry and the rest could work without worrying about civilians. Harry was tempted to just freeze the building but that would mean freezing the people in.

"Anymore people?" Natasha asked when she teleported three people outside just as Pietro dropped a fourth while Vision flew down with one person in his arms and another hanging off his back.

"No, and well done for being quick." Harry said. "I haven't even had a chance to cast a spell yet, well done. Give us a minute." Harry said before he went inside and began putting out all the fires by waving his axe and casting spells to extinguish the fire. Once that was done Harry began casting repairing charms to fix as much of the building as he could.

"Any bad news?" Natasha asked when Harry got back out.

"Not for me." Harry shrugged before turning to the crowd. "Listen up, the fire is out and I've repaired as much of the building as I can..." Harry paused to allow the crowd to cheer for several seconds. "...with that being said can you lot please take a fire and safety class?"

* * *

"Well that was fun," Harry said as he teleported Wanda and Pietro back to the Avengers base just as Natasha teleported Vision back. "we should do that again sometime, except without the building on fire."

"No bowling next time." Pietro said in a firm voice.

"No bowling next time." Harry laughed and nodded in agreement.

"It's fine, we'll find something else to beat you at." Natasha grinned, Pietro mumbled before zooming out. "Your brother's a sore loser." She said to Wanda.

"Try beating him in tag." Wanda replied.

"Forgive me but how do you beat a speedster in tag?" Harry asked.

"We haven't played it since we got powers." Wanda replied.

"Right...well come with me." Natasha said. "It's time for shooting practise."

"Must we?" Wanda sighed.

"We must." Natasha nodded as she wrapped an arm around Wanda's shoulders. "Come on, the quicker we get it done the faster we can finish."

"You girls have fun." Harry said, kissing each of them on the cheek before they walked off. "See ya Vision." Harry said.

"I beg your pardon?" Vision's attention shifted back to Harry, who couldn't help but notice that Vision was looking in Wanda's direction.

"I said goodbye." Harry said.

"Ah, goodbye Mr Black." Vision said before walking off.

"Great," Harry whispered. "now I got an android interested in one of my girls...that's going to be an awkward conversation...maybe I'm just overreacting and imaging it." Harry said as he began walking away. "I hope I'm overreacting and imagining it." Harry added as he shook his head.

Harry was ready to teleport out when he saw Falcon flying outside, looking like he was searching for something. Harry teleported outside and saw Sam Wilson AKA Falcon glide down on to the roof, Harry teleported up and landed next to him.

"Raven?" Falcon asked in a surprised voice.

"What's going on Sam?" Harry asked.

"I had a sensor trip but I'm not seeing anything." Falcon said as he began looking around, Harry closed his eyes and focused on his magic, he found many small life signs, likely insects but there was a lot more than usual and they all seemed to be close together, a second later he found a life sign a short distance to his right.

"I can see you." Falcon said, having found the intruder using his high tech combat goggles. A few seconds later a grown man grew up from the ground. He was wearing a red and grey suit with a silver metal helmet that was shaped like an ant head.

"Hi," The man said as he pressed a button on his helmet which opened it up to reveal his face. "I'm Scott."

"Did he just say 'Hi, I'm Scott'?" Harry said to Falcon before turning back to this 'Scott'. "What are you doing here?"

"First of all...I'm a big fan." Scott said as he glanced between the two Avengers.

"Appreciated." Harry and Falcon said at the same time.

"Now who the hell are you?" Falcon demanded.

"I'm Ant-Man." Scott says.

"Ant-Man?" Falcon repeated with an amused voice.

"What? You haven't heard of me?" Ant-Man asked. "No, you wouldn't have heard of me." He said though he cringed a bit after saying that.

"You wanna tell us what you want?" Falcon said, cutting right to the point.

"I just need to grab a piece of technology," Ant-Man admitted. "just for a few days then return it. I need it to save the world, you guys know how that is."

"Believe me mate, I do." Harry replied just as Falcon walked towards Ant-Man.

"Located the breach, bringing him in." Falcon said into his communicator device as he walked towards Ant-Man, he was about to reach out and grab him, but before he could grab him Ant-Man had closed his helmet and shrank down to the size of an ant. A second later Falcon went flying back after Ant-man struck him but didn't land as he had spread his wings out and began flying. "Breach is an adult male who has some sort of shrinking tech." Sam said.

"I can see that." Harry said as he scanned for Ant-Man and found that he was no longer on top of the building, Harry assumed that he either jumped off or was thrown off by the wind from Falcon's wings.

Falcon flew down to Ant-Man's location after locating him with his goggles. Harry teleported after him, and landed next to Falcon's chest. "Stop," Harry said as he placed a hand on Falcon's chest, Harry then looked in the direction of Ant-Man. "listen up. You have a choice right now, grow back to size then talk to me and give me a reason to listen to you or both me and my friend are going to catch you and toss you in jail." Harry waited for several seconds, he was near the end of his patience when Ant-Man had finally grew back to size.

"Are you serious?" He asked.

"Yes," Harry said as he waved his hand and three chairs appeared. "take a seat." He said as he sat down.

"Wow," Scott said as he pressed the button on his helmet and opened it up again to reveal his face. "that's cool."

"Thanks," Harry smiled. "sit down, both of you."

"Are you kidding me?" Falcon said with disbelief in his voice as Scott slowly sat down on the chair then kept getting up and sitting back on it repeatedly in an attempt to convince his mind that it was real. "This guy tries to break in and now we're just going to sit down and have milk and cookies with him?"

"No," Harry said as he waved his hand and a small gust of wind pushed Falcon back and into the chair. "he's not my friend yet, I only give milk and cookies to my friends. Do you want some milk and cookies?" Harry asked Scott who had finally settled down into his chair.

"Um...uh...yeah." Scott nodded. "I'd like some milk and cookies, thanks." He said with a smile.

"Better hope this meeting goes good then." Harry replied. "Now, you said you're here for a 'save the world' type of deal. Correct?"

"Yes Sir Mr Raven sir." Scott said.

"Just Harry please." Harry replied.

"Yes Mr Harry Please," Scott said before realising what he had just said. "Uh shit...um...yes Harry. I'm sorry...it's just...you're an Avenger! Are you really a sorcerer?"

"Wizard." Harry corrected.

"Wow wizard...well I suppose the magicking chairs sort of proves it." Scott said before an idea came to his head. "You think I could get you to come to my daughters next birthday party?" He asked.

"I'm sorry but can we get on with this?" Falcon asked in an impatient voice.

"Uh...right...sorry about punching you by the way." Scott said with a sheepish smile. "So I just need a piece of tech from you guys then I'll be off. I'll bring it back."

"Like we'd let you just go and take some..."

"What tech?" Harry asked, cutting off Falcon who looked at him with a look that said 'are you kidding me?'.

"We're just going to let him go and take some..."

"No," Harry cut Falcon off. "we're going to listen to him and he's going to try and convince me to let him take it. The floor's all yours." Harry said, the last part directed to Scott.

"I...I'm sorry but I think it's probably better that I don't tell you." Scott said with an apologetic look on his face.

"You do realise that I could just read your mind?" Harry asked him. "And seeing as you're not currently my friend plus the fact that you tried to break in means I won't lose any sleep over doing so."

"R...read my mind?" Scott blurted out in shock and disbelief. "Are you kidding me? You can read my minds?"

"Yes, now last chance, tell me what you need?"

"Fine it's...hold on...prove you can read minds." Scott challenged. "What am I thinking right now?" Harry stared at him for a few seconds, he then turned to Falcon.

"Can I have a moment alone with this guy?" Harry asked.

"Fine," Falcon sighed. "but I'm watching." Falcon said to Scott before getting up and flying a small distance away so he was still able to see Scott and Harry even though he couldn't hear them.

"Well first you were thinking about waffles," Harry said as he turned to Scott. "But then you started thinking about thinking something else and were trying to decide on what you should think about while now you're currently in shock and thinking about how I will learn about the two people that you have listening in. Hello, by the way Hank Pym and Hope Van Dyne."

"Oh shit." Scott whispered just as Hope and Hank whispered the same thing.

"Oh, so you're looking for a prototype of a signal decoy," Harry said "and it appears that it was something that the lovely old man had invented. You need it to counteract the transmission blockers that..."

"Alright, alright I get it." Scott cut him off. "I'll tell you everything, can you get out of my mind please?"

"Fine," Harry said. "by the way Hope, Scott thinks your pretty."

"Hey!"

"Well no bad deed goes unpunished," Harry shrugged. "you tried to break in, you need to suffer some way."

"I could argue that this is a good dead."

"Bad deed for a good cause is still a bad deed." Harry replied. "Now, here's what's going to happen, I'm going to teleport the two of us..."

"We're going to teleport?"

"I'm going to teleport us both to your friends." Harry said.

"Wait...how do you know their location?" Scott asked with wide eyes.

"Do you know their location?" Harry asked.

"Yes," Scott nodded slowly. "I do."

"And whose mind was I just in?"

"You were in my...oh." Scott said as realisation hit him. "Oh right. That makes sense."

"Yep." Harry smiled. "So...anything else you want to tell me before we go?"

"Not really, oh do you want to meet Ant-thony?" Scott asked as he held his hand out and an ant flew onto his hand.

"Ant-thony?" Harry asked with an amused smile as he leaned in to take a closer look. "Okay that's adorable." Harry said as he placed something in Scott's other hand.

"Hold up...is this a cookie?"

* * *

"Is this really happening?" Hope asked Hank as the two watched Scott and Harry interact through the cameras placed on the ants.

"He was sent to retrieve the prototype," Hank said as he gestured to the screen. "not make friends with an Avenger."

"I know but...maybe this could be good for us." Hope said. "It's possible he could help us...well...as long as he doesn't end up throwing us into prison or something."

"Let's cross that bridge when we get to it." A voice said behind them, the two jumped in their seats and turned to see Scott standing alongside Harry.

"Teleported." Scott mouthed as he gestured to Harry.

* * *

A.N: Hi guys, hope you liked the chapter. And yes this is just to add more time to the story, I'm at least honest about my plans. I also apologised if it may seem a bit rushed but I've been having problems with my laptop so this was written in what would've usually taken me half the time to write. I think it'll hopefully be better before I get to the next chapter.

This is also just me deciding to take a small break from the main Avenger's story, I'll get back to it later but for now Harry is off helping Ant-Man. I was tempted to go straight into Civil war but I felt like mixing it up.

I would've done more for this chapter but I feel like it'll probably be better if I re-watch Ant-Man first. I mean I could just read the plot online and look at a few clips on YouTube like I've done while writing this chapter, I'd prefer to re-watch the whole thing before writing the next chapter. A

I was going to do another omake but I've decided to save it for the next chapter. Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed it and feel free to leave a review.


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter 34 -

"So..." Harry said as he stood in Hank Pym's kitchen while Scott stood next to him as Hope sat down at the kitchen table while Hank was pacing around. "This is awkward."

"That was completely irresponsible and dangerous!" Hank said to Scott. "You've jeopardised everything and now we have an Avenger in my house!"

"I love you too." Harry rolled his eyes.

"Well...in my defence...do you know how many people would pay to have an Avenger in their house?" Scott said with a small smile. "Plus it's not just any Avenger, it's arguably the best Avenger!"

"Ah, thanks man." Harry smiled at him.

"Well you are the most popular one," Hope said as she sipped some coffee out of her cup. "so are you going to arrest us?"

"You do realise that every Avengers has done at least one illegal thing? It's practically a requirement." Harry replied. "I've broken my fair share of rules and done my fair share of less than legal things. But I had a good reason for it every time, I'd be hypocritical if I arrested you. This 'Yellow Jacket' thing seems like exactly the type of thing that could cause problems for everyone, Avenger or not."

"See? I did good, got us an Avenger on our side." Scott said.

"You three could work with the Avengers if you all wanted." Harry said, causing all three to snap their heads towards him.

"Us...Avengers?" Scott looked at him with wide eyes.

"Well...I don't make any promises...but you three would probably have a better chance than most." Harry replied. "I mean even if you didn't become Avenger's you'd likely still be able to help us out at times."

"I have no interest in joining the Avengers." Hank said instantly.

"Hey," Harry raised his hands in surrender. "it's just as offer. I will not force anyone to accept. I think it would be easier if I brought some of my friends into help and..."

"No, it's bad enough that you know." Hank said with a frown.

"Fine," Harry rolled his eyes. "no other Avengers." Harry said before his phone began ringing, he pulled his phone out and answered it. "Hey Nat, yeah I...okay give us a sec." Harry said before turning to the others. "If you'll excuse me, my fiancée and girlfriend want to know where I am."

"You know you could've just said fiancée." Scott said.

"Beg your pardon?" Harry raised an eyebrow.

"You could've just said fiancée." Scott repeated. "You know, just say 'fiancée' instead of fiancée and girlfriend."

"Yeah but my fiancée is asking about me along with my girlfriend." Harry said and Scott's eyes went comically wide as his jaw dropped, Hank merely raised an eyebrow while Hope gave him a disapproving look.

"You're cheating on your fiancée?" Hope asked.

"Oh no, she knows that I have a girlfriend. It was her idea actually." Harry said with a smile before walking out the room.

"Okay just...just wow." Scott said once Harry had left. "He's the best. Anyway, I think we've pretty much got him on our side and therefore we also have the device."

"Well...that's true...well done." Hank sighed.

"Did you just compliment me?" Scott asked with an amused yet disbelieving face before turning to Hope. "He did, didn't?"

"He did," She confirmed. "he must really be getting old."

"I already regret it." Hank said, more to himself. "You two are going to be the end of me."

"Dad, don't be dramatic." Hope replied.

"Maybe we can get the wizard to conjure him up a nice bubble bath so he could relax." Scott grinned.

"Maybe a spell to get rid of those wrinkles." Hope smirked.

"Ha ha," Hank said with a fake laugh, the group talked for another minute or so before hank walked out the room and closed the door just as Harry came back into the room. Harry was about to speak when he heard Hank speak. "Darren." Harry and the rest of the room heard Hank speak in a surprised voice, but they could tell he was restraining any other emotions he may have felt in that moment. Hope and Scott suddenly became alarmed, their bodies went stiff and their eyes widen. "How the hell did you get in here?"

"The plans!" Hope whispered. "He will kill him!" Scott didn't respond, instead he touched the device on his ear and began instructing the ants to hide the plans.

"You're dad will be fine." Harry whispered before he turned invisible and teleported into the room where he saw Darren Cross talking to Hank.

Harry noted the clothes Darren was wearing, they interested him as all he knew about Darren Cross from what he had heard about the guy before joining Scott and the others plus all he heard from Scott and the others told Harry that Darren Cross was the sort who liked to dress smart. He would usually be wearing a suit even when he wasn't working but he was definitely not wearing a suit now. In fact he was dressed all in black along with a dark brown leather jacket that looked black upon first glance. Harry had also noticed that Darren was holding some black gloves, gloves that would be useful for hiding fingerprints.

Some might call Harry paranoid, Harry might tell those people to shut up.

Harry quickly noticed where the plans were and saw the ants rolling up the plans and trying to get them out of the way, Harry assisted them by casting a notice me not charm over the area so Darren would not notice it just like the name suggested. Harry, deciding that the plans were safe, brought his focus back onto Darren and Hank. He made sure his feet were silent before walking close and he began reading Darren's mind as he spoke to Hank.

"You're welcome." Darren had said to Hank before placing a hand on his shoulder. "I know this is odd but I'd like you to be there," Darren smiled at him. "this is my moment and I'd like you to see it."

"Sure Darren," Hank said after a short pause. "sure I'll be there." Hank moved towards the door and stopped, clearly gesturing for Darren to get out the door and out of the house. Darren decided differently and went towards some picture frames at first, he looked at one picture of a younger Hope with long hair instead of her current pageboy haircut. He put the picture back before walking forwards and stopping next to Hank.

"What did you see in me?" Darren asked in a low voice.

"I don't know what you mean." Hank replied, his face revealed that he did know but he quickly hid it.

"All those years ago, you picked me, what did you see?" Darren asked, looking at the floor.

"I saw myself." Hank answered.

"Then why did you push me away?" Darren asked, looking at Hank.

"Because I saw too much of myself." Hank said, looking Darren right in the eye. Darren looked down, he looked like he was about to say something but instead chose to walk out the door. Hank turned around just as Harry made himself visible. "Oh shit!" Hank jumped back in surprise, he placed his hand over his chest. "Are you trying to give me a heart attack?!"

"No but there are spells for that." Harry grinned.

* * *

"He knows! He's baiting you! We have to call it off!" Hope said once the group began talking after Darren had left.

"We're all taking risks." Hank replied, letting Hope know that he did not want to call it off.

"What if he saw me here?" Hope asked.

"He didn't." Hank said confidently. "There is no way."

"He's right, he didn't see you hear." Harry said, causing Hank to smile, though that smile vanished quickly when Harry's next words came out. "But he did hear you."

"How do you know?" Hope asked in a worried voice.

"Mind reader," Harry said while tapping his own forehead. "I turned invisible and walked into the room and began reading his mind. He heard you talking along with Hank and Scott over here, though he doesn't know who Scott is so he's probably going to spend some time trying to work that out. He doesn't think it'll take him much time to do that. But he came here to kill you," Harry said as he pointed at Hank. "but that changed when he heard Hope was here as he did not plan to kill Hope.

He had already seen a few of the pieces of paper you had scattered around that room, for god's sake tidy up once in a while, and he knows that you lot are planning a heist."

"Wait...how much does he know?" Scott asked.

"Barely anything, but he does know that there is going to be a heist." Harry replied.

"Yeah but what about..." Hope was cut off by the sound of her ringtone, she took out her phone.

"Is that Cross?" Harry asked.

"Yep," She responded with a stiff nod. "I've got to answer it."

"If he asks then let him know you were here." Harry said. "No point in denying it when he already knows, make it look like you were just visiting."

"Got it." Hope nodded before answering the phone and putting it on speaker phone. "Darren, hi."

"Hope, where are you?" They all heard Darren speak via the phone.

"I was visiting my father, I'm currently in the bathroom." Hope answered while glancing at Harry who gave a small nod to let her know she was doing well.

"Hank's house? What are you doing over at Hank's house?" Cross asked in curious yet kind voice but everyone in the room knew it was fake.

"I came to visit, to try and talk to him..." Hope said in an exasperated voice. "...but he's just the same as always." Hank looked mildly offended but didn't say anything as he knew his daughter was hoping to convince Cross that she was still on his side. "

"I just came from Hank's house now." Cross said.

"I heard someone leave, was that you?" Hope asked.

"Yes, I tried talking to Hank but I still got nothing but contempt from him." Cross said, playing the victim.

"Don't let him rile you up, he's just a senile old man." Hope said, Hank looked offended again while Scott gave him a look that said 'don't worry, you're not' meanwhile Harry just pulled his finger and thumb together until they were a hair's space apart.

"We need to start everyone working around the clock, get the assembly line up and running, and I'm tripling security." Cross said. "Full sensors in all entrances, and exterior air vents fitted with steel micro mesh."

"Great, good idea." Hope said with forced enthusiasm.

"Thank you Hope, I'm so lucky to have you on my team." Cross said before cutting off the phone call by hanging up.

"Nice job." Harry said to Hope who gave a small nod of thanks. "Do you know anything about who he is planning to sell it to?"

"He's got various different offers and different buyers. Whoever is coming tomorrow is pretty rich."

Now I need you three to tell me any and everything you know now and in exchange you lot get an Avenger on your side"

* * *

"Harry," Natasha said later when Harry teleported into the bedroom. "what's up?"

"Oh nothing," Harry said as his clothes changed into sleeping clothes. "just a saving the world type deal." Harry said as he got in bed and spooned her from behind.

"Anything me and the others can help with?"

"I asked but the people I'm doing this with preferred not to, if this goes well then we may have new members or at least people that can help in the future."

"Okay," Natasha yawned. "goodnight." She said before going to sleep.

"Goodnight." Harry replied.

* * *

"I can't believe I'm meeting an Avenger!" Luis, one of Scott's friends said as he shook Harry's hand enthusiastically. Scott had seemed to think it was necessary to bring in his friends Luis, Dave and Kurt. "I can't believe this man! I'm so excited and..."

"And you're shaking his hand too long." Scott said.

"And I'm shaking his hand too long!" Luis agreed with no less enthusiasm than before and his smile was still just as wide. "Oh sorry." He said as he let go of Harry's hand. "I'm sorry, I just get excited sometimes."

"Avenger man," Dave said as he shook his head and looked at Harry with awe. "yo man, any chance you need some new members? Like we have some mad skills and..."

"I'll consider it." Harry said, cutting him off. Harry had to admit, he wasn't likely to consider it but unlike other he was at least willing to give them a chance.

"Yo man, can you show us magic?" Luis requested like a child asking for sweets.

"Here." Harry rolled his eye and conjured a small ball of fire in his hand.

"Whoa!" Luis grinned as Kurt jumped to his feet and pointed to the fire with a shocked face.

"This is the work of gypsies!" Kurt said in an alarmed voice.

"Wizards actually," Harry rolled his eyes, he looked and saw that Dave and Luis were about to touch the fire so he extinguished it. "what the hell are you two doing? Don't touch the burning flames."

"Ah...you know...that's probably a good idea." Luis said with a sheepish smile.

"Can they handle this?" Harry asked Scott.

"Don't worry, they can handle this." Scott reassured Harry.

"Yeah, we can handle this." Luis smiled. "Yo, if this goes well then do we become Avengers?"

"Well..." Harry paused as he tried to find the right words. "...it certainly couldn't hurt your chances."

"Are we sure about this?" Hope asked.

"It's always better for a bad guy think that they are in control." Harry replied. "He knows about the heist, he'll likely have set a trap for Scott, let's let him think that his trap worked."

* * *

"I've got to hand it too you Darren," Hank said as he along with Hope and a bunch of security guards followed Darren Cross into the room that contained the 'Yellow Jacket' suit. "you've really did it."

"You don't know the half of it Hank." Darren replied just as the doors closed. A minute or two later the doors opened and several men in suits entered.

"Hello doctor Cross, my associates have agreed to your terms." The leader of the group said as he shook Cross's hand, Hank glared at the leader, having recognised him as Mitchell Carson, former head of defense for shield.

"Wonderful, Mr Carson here has introduced me to these fine gentlemen," Cross said to Hank while pointing at the men behind Carson. "representatives of Hydra, they're not what they were. Thanks to a certain birdie there is only about five to ten percent of Hydra left that is no longer dead or in prison. Luckily Carson over here was one of the very few that managed to slip through the cracks. You see they saw the potential in the 'Yellow Jacket' and now they want to use it to get back on top." Cross said as he walked up to Hank and got in his face. "You tried to hide your technology from me and now it's going to blow up in your face!" Cross said with a smug look.

Hank took half of a second to chose between a physical response and a verbal one, he ultimately decided that physical was better and punched Cross in the face, Cross stumbled back while Carson rolled his eyes as he ignored the memory of the last time he pissed off Hank and got his face slammed on a desk.

"Wow." Cross said as he rubbed his jaw. "Wow! I mean I saw the punch coming a mile away but I just figured it'd be all pathetic and weak."

"Well you figured wrong." Hank said, fighting off the smile that wanted to come onto his face.

"Yes, well at least you're still good at something." Cross said as he walked towards the glass case. "At least you're better at that then other things, like let's say...planning heists." Cross said, he pressed a button on the glass case.

The yellow jacket suit descended down just as an ant-sized version of Ant-Man descended down inside the case on a rope, Scott tried to grab the suit but it quickly went out of his reach.

"What?" Scott said as he looked up upon hearing the glass case being tapped, he looked up to see Darren Cross tapping the glass with the small container that contained the yellow jacket suit.

"Hey there little guy," Cross smiled at him before turning to the others. "I always suspected you had a suit stored away somewhere," Cross said to Hank. "which begs the question, who is the new Ant-Man? Who is the man that my beloved mentor trusted even more than me? Scott...Lang." Cross said just as pictures of Scott came on screens around the room. "A martyr, took on the system and payed the price, loosing his family and only daughter in the process, exactly your type of guy Hank! Escapes his jail cell without leaving any clue as to how, and then he disappears magically," Cross said as he puts the Yellow Jacket suit into a briefcase. "despite having no money to his name and now he brings me the Ant-man suit, the only thing that can rival my creation."

"Darren, don't do this." Hank said. "If you sell to these men, then there will be chaos."

"I already have," Cross smiled. "and for twice the price, thanks to you. It's not easy to successfully infiltrate an Avenger's facility, thankfully word travels fast, but so does the 'Yellow Jacket' but I'm keeping the particle to myself." Cross said as he turned to Carson and the other Hydra members. "It doesn't run on diesel, if you want the fuel then you'll have to come to me." Cross said as he handed Carson a yellow tube with the particle inside. "What do you call the only man who can arm most powerful weapon in the world?"

"The most powerful man in the world." Hank answered.

"You proud of me Hank?" Cross smirked, his back was to the glass case so he didn't notice Scott activate a portkey and dissepear.

"You can stop this Darren, it's not too late."

"It's been too late for a long time now." Cross said, losing his smirk. He gestured to the guards and they all aimed their guns at Hank.

"Darren, what are you doing?!" Hope spoke for the first time since entering the room.

"Hope I understand that he's your father," Cross said in sympathetic voice. "but he is not anymore capable of caring for you than he is for me. It's time to let go."

"This is not who you are," Hope said. "this is the particles altering your brain chemistry." Cross paused and glanced between Hope, Hank and the Hydra guards.

"Wait...wait wait," Cross said as he took a gun from one of the guards. "you're right, I have to be the one to do it." Cross said as he aimed the gun at Hank, he was about to fire when Hope elbowed the guard behind her, knocking him out, she took his gun before he could fall to the floor and aimed the gun at Cross just as the guards and all the Hydra men apart from Carson aimed their guns at her.

"Here we go." Carson rolled his eyes as he stepped back and out of the line of fire.

"Hope, don't be stupid." Cross said in a warning tone.

"Drop...your...gun." Hope ordered.

"You know...I came to his house the other night to kill him...but you were there."

"You're sick, I can help you, just put the gun down." Hope said, pleading for him to listen.

"I don't want to kill you but I will if you don't stop."

"Drop your gun now!" Hope shouted.

"You picked the wrong side Hope!" Cross said before aiming his gun at Hank, he paused and blinked when he realised that he no longer had a gun in his hand. "What the hell?!" He said as he looked at the red rose in his hand. Seconds later all the guns apart from the one that Hope was holding turned into roses.

"You see Darren, much like you...I brought back up." Hank smirked just as the sound of clapping echoed across the room.

"Well today was a good day," Every person in the room turned to see Harry appear in the middle of the room, still clapping his hands. "I mean not only do I have a recording of this entire conversation but I also have found some of the last few members of Hydra."

One of the guards tried to charge at Harry but Harry ducked under and threw him at a wall, with a click of his fingers a wall of fire rose up and blocked off the entrance. Harry quickly sent a variety of spells that knocked out and tied up all the guards and Hydra men, leaving just Cross and Carson.

"Now, there's no need for this..." Carson said as he backed up slowly.

"You're in big trouble, don't make it worse for yourself." Harry warned.

"You're not taking me!" Carson said as he reached behind and pulled out a gun, Hope was faster and shot him in the shoulder, causing him to scream in pain and drop his gun. Hank followed up and punched him in the face, causing him to stumble back and trip. He landed on his stomach and groaned, he was about to try and get up when Ant-Man ran along the floor and jumped in the air before punching him in the face and knocking him out.

"No!" Cross screamed just as Ant-Man came to full size.

"It' over Darren." Hanks said.

"You think you can stop the future with a heist?!" Cross demanded as he glared at them.

"It was never just a heist!" Ant-Man said, just before Harry had hit Cross with a stunner.

"That was getting boring." Harry said.

"This is a little anti-climactic." Ant-Man said just as Harry summoned the briefcase to his hand.

"Well I'm sorry, if you'd like I can wake everyone here up and arm them with guns before leaving you three to deal with it." Harry offered Scott.

"Um...actually you know what...you're right, this is better."

"You sure? The offer is still open." Harry grinned as he waved his hand over the briefcase and it unlocked itself.

"Positive." Ant-Man said, shaking his head.

"What are you going to do with that?" Hank asked when he saw Harry take out the small container that held the ant sized Yellow-Jacket suit.

"Do you realise what shield could do with this? What the Avengers could do with this? What the army could do with this?" Harry asked as he looked at the Yellow Jacket suit. "I can imagine a lot of people would want this." Harry said. "The government would certainly be appreciative if I gave them it."

Hank and the others stiffened as they realised that if Harry wanted to take it then there would be nothing they could do to stop him. Hank was about to speak when Harry suddenly crushed the container and suit in his hands, a few seconds later Harry opened his hand to reveal a bunch of ants that flew out of his hand.

"Oops." Harry shrugged uncaringly before turning to the others. "It's a shame that some people don't always get what they want." Harry said, causing the other three to relax. Harry summoned all the unconscious bodies in the room to one spot, he tied them together before conjuring a portkey that would take them to shield. A few seconds later all the bodies left just as an alarm began blaring.

"Alright, we got to get out of here." Scott said.

"You sure about this next part of the plan?" Harry asked Hank.

"Yes, yes I am." Hank said in a voice that said there would be no convincing him otherwise.

"Just checking." Harry said. "You three get out and get anybody else you can find out as well. I'm going to go help get the others out."

* * *

"Harry," Wanda greeted Harry as he arrived back in his apartment. "me and Natasha have cooked again." She said as she and Natasha sat down to eat along with Pietro.

"It smells lovely." Harry said as he smelled the food, he sat down with a smile and a second later Pietro zoomed out of the bathroom and into a seat. "Hey Pietro."

"Harry." Pietro nodded at him before he began filling his plate.

"By the way Harry, did you see any reporters when we went to put out that fire?" Wanda asked suddenly.

"No, why?" Harry asked as he filled up his own plate. Wanda levitated a newspaper into the air and dropped it in front of Harry, Harry took a look and saw a picture of them from the day they stopped the fire. "Not a bad pic, 'photo by Peter Parker', if I had to guess then I'd say some kid had a camera and took advantage but I can take a look if you want. Either way, I don't think it's something we need to worry about."

"Fine but what do you know about this?" Natasha took out her phone and showed him a clip of the Pym Technologies headquarters imploding in on itself.

"I know that nobody died and I didn't do it." Harry replied with a small smile. "But in all honesty it's a bit of a story, basically what happened was...

* * *

"That's brilliant sweetie." Maggie, Scott's ex-wife, said to her daughter Cassie when she showed her a drawing she had made of her dad. She knew that Cassie loved Scott and looked up to him, despite all of Scott's mistakes she still wished that Scott was part of her daughter's life. However right now she didn't see that happening seeing as Scott was on the run and her fiancée was a police officer.

"I can't believe it." Jim Paxton, Maggie's fiancée, said to Maggie as he walked into the room.

"Is something wrong honey?" Maggie asked.

"I...don't know about wrong..." He said as he glanced between Maggie and Cassie. "...I just found out today that Scott was cleared of all charges."

"What?!" Maggie blurted out in shock.

"Does that mean daddy is coming?!" Cassie asked in a hopeful voice.

"Well I..." Jim was cut off by the sound of a horn, a very specific and unique horn. "I know that sound."

"Daddy!" Cassie screamed as she ran out the room with the adults following her. They got outside and saw Scott standing with his van parked behind him, but they also noticed one other person with him. "Daddy!" Cassie cheered as she rushed towards Scott.

"Is that..." Maggie pointed at the other person with Scott.

"It can't be." Jim said in a disbelieving voice, but he didn't have much confidence in his statement as the evidence to say otherwise was right in front of him.

"Hiya peanut!" Scott said as he picked up his daughter and hugged her as she hugged him back.

"I missed you daddy." She smiled into his shoulder.

"Ah, I missed you too." Scott smiled so wide that his face hurt. "Do you want to say hello to daddy's new friend?" Scott said as he gestured to Harry with his head.

"Perhaps you could introduce us to your new friend?" Maggie said as she and him approached the three, Cassie finally raised her head enough to look at the man standing next to her dad.

"Pleasure to meet you," Harry said as he shook Jim and Maggie's hand. "I am Harry Black, AKA Raven, leader of the Avengers."

"Is he really daddy?" Cassie asked Scott.

"Yep," Scott nodded. "daddy knows some people."

"Perhaps we should go inside and discus this." Harry suggested. "Unless you're alright with the neighbours listening in."

"That's probably best." Jim said as he gestured inside, the group walked back to the house and entered with Scott still holding Cassie who still had her arms around his neck and her head resting on his shoulder.

"Take a seat." Maggie said as everyone entered the living room. "Can I offer you something to drink?" She asked Harry.

"Um...no thanks, after this I plan to go back to my home and eat there." Harry politely refused. "Now I just wanted to let you guys know why I am here, I..."

"Are you really a superhero?" Cassie asked suddenly.

"Well...some people say I am, so yes I am." Harry nodded.

"He's a wizard." Scott mock-whispered to Cassie.

"A wizard?" Cassie asked.

"Yeah a real one." Scott nodded. "How about a demonstration?" Scott asked Harry.

"Sometimes I feel like a show pony," Harry said under his breath before waving his hand. A small tiara appeared in the air, Harry levitated to Scott who gladly took it and placed it on the head of his gaping daughter.

"Wow!" She gasped. "Can you do other things like make animals?" She asked.

"Chose an animal." Harry shrugged.

"Oh, can I have a dog please?!" She said with wide eyes and a hopeful expression.

"Have a dog." Harry said, waving his wand and turning a nearby chair into a small dog.

"It's a dog!" Scott whispered to Cassie as he gently guided her towards the dog.

"It's real!" Cassie said when she and Scott began petting it. "Mummy look!"

"Wow that is real!" Maggie said as she and Jim began petting it.

"Alright, now as I was saying," Harry continued. "Scott Lang over here has assisted me and a couple of other people in preventing a dangerous weapon from being sold to an organisation that had intended to use it to cause serious harm to not just the country but also the world."

"Are you being serious?" Jim frowned as Maggie looked between Scott and Harry with disbelief.

"Incredibly serious." Harry nodded. "As a reward his record has been wiped clean by some friends of mine, he's a free man now and also a bit of a hero."

"I'm a hero." Scott whispered into Cassie's ear, she giggled and laughed and continued to pet the dog.

"This is real? This isn't some joke or trick?" Maggie asked.

"I promise you that this is real." Harry said. "Mr Lang has done a great service for his country, he has been given a recommendation by me personally along with another person I know who works high up in the government."

"This...this is unbelievable." Maggie couldn't help but say.

"A lot of things are," Harry said with a small smile. "I'll be going now. Goodbye."

"Wait...what about the dog?" Jim asked as he pointed to the dog.

"Can I keep him? Please!" Cassie begged.

"Ask your parents." Harry said, that seemed to be something of an automatic response for him when he dealt with children.

"Can I daddy?" Cassie asked Scott.

"Well..." Scott who was on the verge of agreeing paused. "...ask your mother and Jim. This is their house." Scott and Cassie looked at Maggie and Jim, Maggie and Jim looked at each other and seemed to be engaging in a non-verbal conversation.

"How long will that dog...stay...you know?" Maggie asked.

"Until it dies or until I change it back." Harry answered.

"Fine...you can keep the dog." Maggie said to Cassie who cheered and hugged the dog.

"Here's a replacement chair." Harry said as he waved a hand and a hair replaced the one that was turned into a dog. "Now, I'll be off, bye guys."

"Wait..." Scott said before Harry could teleport away. "thanks...for everything."

"Look after your daughter." Harry smiled.

"Bye." Cassie waved at him.

"Bye-bye." Harry waved back before teleporting away.

* * *

"And then I left." Harry said after having told the whole story to Natasha when he had gotten back.

"I swear," Natasha rolled her eyes. "I leave you alone for five minutes. I should probably just tie you up somewhere."

"How about the bed?" Harry suggest. "Unless you'd prefer to be the one whose tied up."

"You're incorrigible." Natasha said, though her words were ruined by the fact that she grabbed Harry's hand and pulled him towards the bedroom.

* * *

A.N: Hi guys, hope you liked the chapter. I had spent some time thinking about how I could do this but I sort of realised that with Harry there was pretty much no way that some regular people could cause a long and drawn out confrontation (Shrug).

Also I actually haven't yet watched Ant-Man and Wasp, i don't know why when I've watched every single other MCU film but for some reason I haven't watched it and it is on my list of things to watch. Also I know some people might want to complain about there still being Hydra soldiers but if you think about it Hydra is an organisation that survived since ww2 and was able to get into shield of all places so it makes sense (at least to me) for Harry to have not gotten all of Hydra plus I know a few of them would've at least been smart enough to cover their tracks so their is no evidence to keep them locked up.

The next chapter should be going into Civil War and back to the main story, I hope you're all looking forward to that. Once again I will take suggestions for things to happen but I make no promises to use them. Now here is the omake, please enjoy and feel free to leave a review.

* * *

Omake:

"What do you have to report?" Fury asked Harry.

"Well first of all Invisible Woman has agreed to be on the team," Harry said "as for other recruits I've found some. First is a group of four mutant turtles."

"Turtles?" Fury repeated with disbelief.

"They're mutants, they seem to be skilled in marital arts and they possess enhanced strength..."

"They're turtles." Fury repeated. "They're slow."

"Well regular turtles are but these aren't regular turtles, they're like adult sized turtles and they..."

"No turtles." Fury said, cutting him off.

"Fine, alright how about this one, Jennifer Walters? She also goes by the name of She-Hulk. She's Hulk's cousin."

"Hulk's cousin? Tell me about her."

"Well she has better control of her transformation than Hulk and she retains her mind when transformed, I think she's not quite as strong as Hulk but I'm not sure, we can test it."

"I'm not sure..." Fury said, looking unsure.

"She's also a really tall and good looking woman with green skin and her choice of clothes are either short, tight both."

"Bring her in!"

"Excellent. I'll go look for more."


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter 35 -

"Well that's just not fair." Bruce said as he and Harry looked at an article on Harry's phone. "How come you're the most popular and liked Avenger?"

"I do magic." Harry shrugged as he put his phone away.

"Thor does magic." Bruce pointed out.

"No he usually does is hitting things despite being able to do magic," Harry replied. "I do hitting things and magic, double threat. Besides as far as all the male and lesbian members of the internet are concerned I managed to bag the Black Widow and should therefore be worshipped like a god. Besides I was the one who went out and repaired the city after the battle of new York, people still like me for that. Plus I'm the strongest or at least one of the strongest and unlike you I don't have to always chose between being a complete nerd in a blazer or really angry in short shorts."

"Ha ha, very funny." Banner said with a fake laugh and rolled his eyes just as Harry stood up.

"Alright well apologise to Hulk for me as I can't stay long enough to do our usual session, there is a bunch of idiots I have to stop and I have to meet with Fury before that."

"Alright, have fun." Banner waved as Harry walked away.

"By Banner, bye Hulk." Harry waved back before he reached the exit.

"Bye Raven." He heard Hulk's voice just as he got out the room.

"Stop doing that." He heard Banner say to Hulk.

* * *

"Nice job with Cross," Fury said as he and Harry sat down together to have a meeting. "although I do wish you handled certain things differently. Was it really necessary to destroy the entire building?"

"Wasn't my idea, nor was it something I supported, I just didn't argue with the guy who did." Harry replied. "Plus...it was kind of cool." Harry said with a grin.

"Nice job on the Hydra soldiers as well," Fury said with his one eye focused on Harry. "they were surprisingly cooperative, was that because of you?"

"I may have had something to do with getting them to cooperate, I also may have used some spells that would've been illegal where I came from but I did nothing beyond have them tell the truth." Harry confessed. "I didn't make them lie or do anything like that."

"Fine, it's not like I can punish you...plus you did do us some good. I think Hydra may actually die before I do." Fury said with a small smile.

"Fury, you'd outlive us all. You're too stubborn to die."

"You're not the first to say that."

"Probably won't be the last either." Harry smirked. "But about the information from the Hydra men..."

"I'll have it all sent to you." Fury said, guessing exactly what Harry was going to ask.

"Actually what I was going to say is I already read their minds but it would be best for you to make multiple copies so it doesn't get 'lost' if you understand what I'm saying."

"I do," Fury nodded. "I'll stay vigilant even though I don't think it's likely to happen. The population of Hydra has definitely become lower, soon the damn snake won't be able to grow back anymore heads."

"Here's hoping." Harry nodded hopefully, though he could see it happening. Hydra, while still having some members left, was not what it used to be.

"Where is the rest of the team?" Fury asked.

"The Avengers base at the moment," Harry answered "Stark is off either doing something important or annoying Pepper or both. The rest are preparing for a mission in Lago and waiting for me, that's in Nigeria by the way."

"I know where Lagos is."

"Sure you do." Harry said dismissively. "Anyway, from reading the minds of those Hydra I discovered that they have something planned there involving ex-shield agent and current Hydra dumbass Rumlow, and as soon as I'm done here we're going to go ruin it."

"That sounds like fun." Fury said in a dry voice.

"Oh yes it is!" Harry said enthusiastically, ignoring Fury's tone along with the face he gave him after Harry had finished taking.

* * *

"All right, what do you see?" Cap asked during the mission in Lagos, Cap were currently high up inside a building with a window view. Falcon and Raven were together on top of a different building while Pietro, Wanda and Natasha were sitting outside a small café opposite the police station they were looking at.

"Standard beat cops," Wanda replied through her ear piece as she, Bucky, Natasha and Pietro sat at different tables in civilian clothing and tried to look inconspicuous.

"Pretty women." Pietro added while sending a wink and small wave at one lady that walked past. Bucky snorted and his amusement increased when he saw the lady blush and give a small wave back before walking off.

"Small station," Wanda continued, ignoring Pietro. "quiet street, it's a good target."

"There's an ATM on the south corner." Raven said into his ear piece. "Which means..."

"Cameras." Pietro answered before Raven could finish.

"Both cross streets are one way..."

"So compromised escape roots." Wanda finished as she took a sip of her tea.

"Means our guy isn't scared about being seen and isn't afraid to make a mess on the way out," Cap replied.

"Isn't that brilliant?" Bucky asked sarcastically with a small shake of his head.

"You guys see that Range Rover halfway up the block?"

"You mean the one near the red one? It's cute." Wanda said in a way that told everyone she didn't think it was cute.

"I don't like it." Pietro said, adding his piece.

"I don't like it either." Raven agreed.

"It's also bullet proof," Natasha said, bring them back on track. "which means private security which means more guns, which means more headaches for somebody, probably us."

"You guys know I can move things with my mind right?" Wanda asked.

"You're not the only one." Raven replied.

"Even with powers looking over your shoulder should be second nature." Natasha replied.

"Sam," Cap said upon noticing something. "you see that garbage truck, tag it."

"You heard him." Raven said. A second later a small drone, that Falcon had lovingly named 'Redwing', flew off of Falcon's pack and flew towards the cup with Falcon controlling it using the touch screen on his left arm gauntlet. The Redwing drone flew under the truck.

"Give me an x-ray." Falcon said as he tapped the combat goggles so he could look at the feed from Redwing's camera.

"Well?" Raven asked.

"That truck's loaded for max weight." Falcon said.

"It's a battering ram." Natasha realised.

"Ram?" Pietro repeated.

"Go now." Raven ordered.

"Why?" Wanda asked but to her credit she did get up and go despite not knowing why.

"Because he's not hitting the police." Raven said just as he saw a pair of trucks go in the opposite direction. "Nat get Bucky then you and Pietro go after the runners." Raven said just as Falcon dived off the building, Raven jumped off and dove after him. Falcon's wings came out of his pack halfway down and he flew off, Raven was near the ground before he turned into a raven and levelled out before flying towards the bad guys while Falcon flew to get Cap.

Mere seconds later a truck crashed into the gates of a building that was the 'institute for infectious diseases', the driver had drove at it at high speed before jumping out the truck, the truck crashed into the gate and destroying and damaging the checkpoint so that the other trucks could get in, however in the aftermath the truck was also flipped over but seeing as there was nobody or anything inside of value they didn't seem to care.

A few seconds later a bunch of trucks drove in, carrying a small army's worth of bad guys. The hostiles came out and began shooting at people before sending gas cannisters into the building.

Raven flew down and was the first to engage in combat, he transformed into his human form just before reaching one hostile and took him out with a devastating mid-air kick that sent him flying backwards and bouncing off the front of one vehicle. A hostile on Raven's left was about to fire but Raven beat him to the punch and hit him with a disarming spell followed by a bone breaker and blasting curse, the end result was the hostile losing his gun just as his collar bone broke and just before he was blasted away and crashed into another hostile who fell to the floor before Raven finished that hostile off with a killing curse.

Falcon flew in at this point and dropped in Cap who immediately began taking out any hostiles near him.

"Body armour, Ar15s." Cap said. "I make seven hostiles."

"I make five." Falcon said after he flew in and took and two more. Wanda flew in and glided down, she made a shield to block gunfire from one hostile. Raven quickly hit the hostile with a disarming spell and a bone breaker to the arm, the man didn't get much time alone with his pain as Wanda grabbed him using her powers.

"Sam!" She said before tossing him at Falcon who flew towards the hostile and took him out with a mid-air clothesline.

"Four." Falcon said, still keeping track.

"You can bet more are coming." Raven said.

"Rumlow is on the third floor." Falcon said after he scanned the building using Redwing.

"Steve, with me." Raven said. "Falcon, you deal with the hostiles."

"What about me?" Wanda asked.

"You get the gas out of the building then assist Falcon." Raven replied.

"On it." Wanda nodded and began pulling the gas out just as Harry grabbed Cap.

"I detected some hostiles on the second floor so we're going there first." Raven said, Cap nodded and Raven teleported them inside the building where they immediately began fighting as the two were largely unaffected by the gas. A minute or two later the two reached the third floor.

"Rumlow has a biological weapon." Cap said after seeing that there was no Rumlow and no weapon.

"We're on it." Natasha replied over the communication device.

"I get the feeling that we probably won't have to worry about the weapon." Raven said just as he noticed something. "Cap." He said as he pointed to the window which showed a flying drone. The drone fired a missile at Raven and Cap, Harry quickly blocked it with a shield before sending a lightning blast that destroyed it.

"They got drones?" Cap asked as the two began walking.

"Apparently so." Raven nodded. "Hydra's getting desperate, there are so few of them that they'll chose their missions carefully and waste all the money they have trying to make their missions successful."

"Rumlow." Cap said when they reached a balcony, they looked down to see Rumlow in an AFV that was driving away. Rumlow fired a missile at them using the weapon on top of it. Raven quickly grabbed Cap and teleported away so they wouldn't be blasted.

"Sam, he's in an AFV heading north." Cap said into his communicator.

"Well isn't that fun?" Raven said as ten more drones flew in. "Cap, you go ahead. I'll deal with the drones."

"If you're sure." Cap said before he ran off to join the other team.

Raven calmly walked forwards, Leviathan appeared in his hand. The drones armed themselves, each drone had a gun and missile launcher fitted. Then without warning the drones fired at Raven using every weapon they had available, Raven quickly shielded against the drones while using Leviathan. After about ten seconds of no stop firing the drones stopped, Raven's shield had managed to hold. When the drones stopped firing Raven tossed Leviathan.

Leviathan curved in the air and took out four drones before it flew back to Raven, Raven sent three explosive spells that took out three more drones. Leviathan flew into his hand, Raven aimed it at the last three drones and sent a lightning blast that destroyed them. Raven took a second to stretch his magic out and found one lone person hiding behind one of the vehicles, Raven teleported next to him and found one man with a tablet in his hand. The man jumped to his feet upon noticing Raven.

"So...nice weather?" Raven said just as the man pulled out a gun, Raven beat him to the punch and slapped him on the back of the head hard enough for the man to go face first into the ground. "Good talk." Raven said before walking off. Raven took the air and began flying around, he saw Pietro take out a group of hostiles, deciding that he had it under control Raven left him to it.

"How are we on that weapon?" Raven asked into his communication device.

"Payload secure." Natasha replied.

"Cap? Bucky? How about you?" Raven asked.

"Little busy." Bucky confessed just as Raven spotted Cap and Bucky from above. He saw that they were currently engaged in battle with a man in a battle suit that Harry knew to be Rumlow. It looked like Cap and Bucky were overwhelming him as both had super strength and incredible teamwork. Raven flew down and landed, he was about to help when he felt his magic flare, he looked behind and saw one hostile in the crowd aim a gun at him.

Raven didn't want to risk using any of his more dangerous spells as the hostile was right next to a lot of civilians. Raven sent a spell that changed the gun into a rose. The hostile blinked in confusion when he tried firing only to realise that he was holding a flower. Raven quickly followed up with a stunner though he kept it low powered so the hostile didn't end up flying into the crowd. Raven's magic felt Wanda and Nat approaching, he turned to see Rumlow on his knees with Bucky and Cap standing in front of him.

Raven walked towards him when his magic flared once again, he saw a remote in Rumlow's hand and he immediately realised what it was. He summoned Cap and Bucky to pull them away from the coming explosion, the two landed in front of him.

Wanda and Natasha quickly used their powers to contain the explosion in a small ball around Rumlow, Raven also noticed that Pietro had arrived and judging by how close he was to Rumlow it looked like he was about to try and stop him before Rumlow exploded.

"Hold it for a few more seconds." Raven said to Natasha and Wanda before he raised Leviathan in the air, he slammed Leviathan down on to the ground. Ice travelled to Rumlow from Leviathan, a few seconds later Rumlow was surrounded in an ice dome. Natasha and Wanda let go, seeing that it was fine to do so the dome shook briefly from the explosion but it was kept intact by Raven. Once that was done Raven lifted Leviathan just as Falcon flew down and landed next to them.

"Is everyone alright?" Raven asked.

"Well...not dead." Pietro said just as everyone else nodded in the affirmative.

* * *

"I want to apologise." Pietro said as the group flew back. "I should've been faster and stopped him from pressing the button, it was my..."

"No," Harry cut him off. "it' not your fault."

"Harry's right," Cap agreed. "me and Bucky should have spotted that bomb vest long before any of you needed to do something."

"Yeah," Bucky sighed. "I'm sorry but me and Cap had him but then he mentioned Hydra and...we froze."

"It's always easy to say someone could do better from a viewer perspective or after the thing has happened, but all that matters is that you tried your best. You will make mistakes, that's human, just don't let it stop you." Harry said, patting Pietro on the back.

"Thank you." Pietro said appreciatively.

* * *

Harry was currently sat on the bed in Wanda's room, he leaned against the headboard of the bed with Wanda sitting in-between his legs and leaning her head on his chest and her back against his against his body as Harry wrapped his arms around her waist as they both sat in civilian clothes.

The two were watching the news, it turned out that people were currently divided between thanking the Avengers for saving people and blaming them for not saving everyone.

"That's just great." Harry said sarcastically as he took the remote and turned the TV off after listening to a news channel where they did decided to blame them for any people that died in the Lagos mission. "Hey, it'll be alright." He said to Wanda, sensing that she wasn't very happy at the moment.

"They're blaming us." Wanda said.

"They feel the need to blame someone, we're just the best targets." Harry replied. "If someone has to be blamed then it should be me, I was the team leader and I was in charge during the mission. It's on me."

"It's on all of us." Wanda replied.

"There were things we could have all done better." Harry said. "There will always be someone who finds some reason to complain, always. Yes people died but we didn't kill any of them, and if we did then I can at least know that it wasn't intentional. We went out there and did our best, I know you did..." Harry said as he kissed her on the side of the head. "...in this job we try to save as many people as we can. That doesn't mean everyone, next time it's possible that we will end up not saving anyone. All we can do is try."

"That was a nice little speech." Wanda said with a small smile.

"I always save the best for you and Nat." Harry grinned, Wanda turned her head towards him and planted her lips against his, she turned her body and straddles him as she placed her hands on the sides of his head and kissed him passionately. Harry returned with equal fire as his hands slid down from her waist to her legs, his hands rubbed up and down her exposed thighs. After several minutes his hands went back up to her waist.

Before anymore could happen the two were interrupted as Vision entered the room by phasing through the wall.

"Vis! We talked about this!" Wanda said, extremely annoyed at being interrupted.

"Yes but I tried knocking on the door and calling for you..."

"The door was locked and the room was silenced for a reason Vision." Harry glared at Vision while gesturing with his head to Wanda who was still on his lap.

"Ah...my apologies...but you wanted to know when Mr Stark arrived." Vision replied.

"Fine, we'll be right down." Harry said. "Use the door." He added when Vision looked like he was about to phase through the walls again, Harry waved his hand and the door opened.

"Ah...thank you," Vision said as he walked towards. "and apparently he has brought a guest." Vision said as he stopped in the doorway and looked at the two.

"Who?" Harry asked.

"The secretary of state." Vision answered before walking out. Harry waved his hand and the door closed.

"Aren't we going down?" Wanda asked, just before Harry pulled her closer to him.

"I'm sure they can wait at least ten minutes, we don't have time to do anything big but I'm sure we can spend a few minutes snogging." Harry smiled before he placed his lips against hers.

* * *

A.N: Hi guys, hope you liked the chapter. Yes I had to make a few changes by adding in more bad guys, to the fight scene along with other things as I felt like that was better than just making up reasons for many members not coming even though these members would definitely come. In case it was unclear the idea was that basically the last few members of Hydra are going all out when they do things seeing as only a few of them are left.

As for the explosion, I debated for several minutes about letting the explosion kill the people like in the film but then I eventually decided not to as it would be kind of ridiculous to let that happen with Harry around. Next chapter will have Harry meet Ross, that'll be fun hopefully.

Thanks for reading and feel free to leave a review.


	36. Chapter 36

A.N: I know with it being Civil war that it's possible I might lose some readers, (to be honest that's possible with every chapter) but those who might want to quit the story please do me a favour and read the A.N at the bottom before you decide to quit. If you want to quit after that then best of luck in finding another story that you like and no hard feelings.

Chapter 36 -

"Wanda," Harry said as he saw Bruce leaning against a wall and rubbing his face with his hands. "you go, I'll be there in a minute."

"Okay," Wanda said as she glanced at Bruce. "I'll see you there." She said before she gave him a quick kiss on the lips before walking off.

Harry soon found himself watching her walk, though most of his focus was around the hips, for some reason they were moving side to side more than they usually did. She looked behind and winked at him and Harry nearly lost control of his legs but was only able to stay standing thanks to pure willpower. Once she and her swaying hips were gone Harry shook his head and turned his focus back on Bruce who was admittedly a less attractive sight.

"Bruce," Harry said as he approached. "is big green going to make an appearance?"

"Maybe," Bruce said with a small and forced laugh. "Ross is in there."

"I'm aware, Vision interrupted what would've been a very fun way to waste time just so he could tell me and because of that I now have another reason to hate Ross and his stupid face."

"Stupid!" Hulk cried out in agreement as Banner's face turned green briefly before it turned to normal.

"Yes, yes, stupid." Bruce said, his voice slowly rising in speed and volume.. "But what if I go in there and rip him into pieces? I mean what happens if he tries to arrest me again and if I hurt one of the team and..."

"Bruce," Harry cut him off. "deep breaths yeah?" Bruce nodded, he breathed in and out a couple of times before he looked at Harry. "That's good, now just remember one thing, no matter what happens I will be here for you. You won't lose control, I've spent a lot of time working with you and Hulk, you'll both be fine. I'll hit you with a calming charm if it looks like you need it, okay mate?"

"Thank you." Bruce said with a relieved sigh.

"You're welcome, now can I borrow Hulk for a moment?" Harry asked. Bruce nodded before his face turned green again, letting Harry know that the Hulk was speaking. "Hi buddy."

"Ross!" Hulk growled.

"Ross." Harry nodded.

"Hulk doesn't like Ross!"

"Harry doesn't like Ross. Bruce doesn't like Ross, Steve and Bucky don't like Ross. Ross doesn't even like Ross, but then again Ross is an idiot so maybe he does."

"Hulk wants to smash Ross!"

"No Hulk," Harry sighed. "if I can't smash everyone who I don't like then you sure as hell can't."

"But Ross..."

"Hulk, you and me are friends right?"

"Yes." Hulk said slowly.

"Have I abandoned you? Did I call you monster or freak?"

"No." Hulk answered.

"Do you trust me?"

"Yes."

"That's good, now I will deal with Ross but I need you to do something for me. Let me handle Ross, wait..." Harry said when he saw that Hulk was about to interrupt. "...you Hulk, are destined for greatness. You are my friend, not just a monster and nobody is going to treat you like one while I'm around. Just trust me and let me handle this please."

"Fine." Hulk growled before giving Bruce back control.

"Alright, let's go." Harry said as he patted Bruce on the back and two walked towards the assembly room where all the others were sat.

They were all sat around a table, apart from Tony who Harry noticed was brooding in a corner for some reason. Harry was tempted to take a minute and talk to him about it but decided to do that later. Cap, Pietro, Natasha and Rhodes sat on the right side. While Bucky, Sam, Vision and Wanda sat on the left side.

Harry also noticed Ross standing in front of them with another man standing on the side, clearly working for Ross.

"Ah, Raven and Banner." Ross said when the two entered. "how are you two?" Ross asked in a polite voice.

"Peachy." Harry answered in what was not a friendly or polite tone.

"Hello Ross." Bruce said in a cold voice. "Hulk says hello." Bruce said as he raised his right hand, it turned bigger and greener just as Bruce gave Ross the finger.

"Ah ha," Ross gave a fake laugh as Bruce's hand turned to normal and he sat on the right side of the table. "that's cute. Real cute, real mature. Very funny, now can we get on with this?"

"Whatever gets you out of the door quicker." Harry said as he sat at the end of the table opposite where Ross was standing. Ross looked like he wanted to say something to Harry but held back and began talking to all the Avengers.

"Five years ago I had a heart attack, and dropped right in the middle of my backswing..." Ross said as he mimed playing golf for a second before standing up straight "...turned out it was the best round of my life because after 13 hours of surgery and a triple bypass, I found something that 40 years in the army never taught me. Perspective."

"Shame you couldn't have learnt that earlier." Bruce said as he glared at Ross.

"The world owes the Avengers an unpayable debt," Ross continued, pretending not to have heard Banner. "you have fought for us, protected us, risked your lives. While a great many people see you as heroes...there are some...who would prefer the word vigilantee's."

"And what word would you use Mr. Secretary?" Natasha asked.

"How about dangerous? What would you call a group of U.S based, enhanced individuals who routinely ignore sovereign borders and inflict their will wherever they chose and who, frankly, seem unconcerned about what they leave behinds?"

"Now that's some hypocritical bullshit Ross," Harry said. "don't talk to us like we don't care."

"Oh yeah?" Ross asked as he stepped to the side, a glass screen lit up and showed a map of the world, it zoomed in on New York. "New York." Ross said

The screen began showing footage of the battle of the New York, it started with showing Raven and Iron Man flying around and blasting Chitauri chariots and soldiers. It then changed to a footage of Thor throwing a Chitauri soldier into a building before changing into the footage of Hulk jumping on rooftop, then he jumped onto the side of a building. This had the effect of bits of the building falling down and nearly crushing some civilians that were trying to run away from the fighting.

Harry placed a comforting hand on Bruce's shoulder and discreetly sent a calming charm to help calm him down.

"Greenwich London." Ross said. The footage now changed to footage of Harry and Thor battling the dark elves in London and people running away in fear. "Sokovia."

The screen now showed people running in fear before cutting to an image of Sokovia flying in the air and building crumbling. Harry had glanced at Wanda who didn't react beyond a slight tensing of the shoulders. The screen changed once more time.

"Lagos." Ross said as the footage now showed several people dead from bullet wounds.

"That's enough." Steve said, Ross obliged and turned the screen off.

"You can't seriously be expecting to blames the deaths of people who died thanks to terrorists on us?" Harry said with disbelief. "If it wasn't for us then you'd be worrying about a biological weapon..."

"Perhaps," Ross said, cutting Harry off. "perhaps but that does not make up for those that have been lost."

"And what do you care about 'those that have been lost'?" Harry retorted.

"Is that supposed to mean something?" Ross asked as he narrowed his eyes.

"Yeah, it does." Harry nodded, not the least bit intimidated by Ross. Ross was definitely not what he would consider intimidating after fighting against Voldemort, aliens and robots. "Between you, me and all of the people in this room, who has tried to recreate super soldiers? After Bruce turned into the Hulk you decided you needed more Hulks and tried to catch him, you treated him like a criminal with no human rights."

"That does not..."

"Oh, didn't you also waste hundreds of thousands tax payers money on trying to catch him?" Harry asked, cutting Ross off. "Because I seem to remember that Bruce turned into the Hulk when he gets angry so you chose to chase after him while knowing that and therefore Bruce ends up transforming and wrecking a lot of shit which leads to you chasing him even more. But of course I'm sure that there is probably some brilliant logic you have beyond 'I want one'." Harry said.

"Do not pretend to know me." Ross said in a warning voice. "And do not pretend to understand my motivations."

"Then don't be a fucking hypocrite." Harry responded. "You waste tons of money and are at least partially responsible for tons of damage plus you're the one who chased Bruce over there to third world countries yet you have the nerve to look us in the eye and act like we don't care?"

"The damage and lives you all cost..."

"When?" Harry asked interrupting him once again. "You mean in the battle of New York? The one where seven of us fought an invading alien army on our own while also doing our best to rescue civilians? The one where we not only had to deal with an army but also the world security council trying to nuke us all to hell? Or perhaps you meant Greenwich where me, Miss Romanoff and Thor had to deal with a different invading army?"

"I am not here to argue with you." Ros said, cutting Harry off. "For the past few years you have all operated with unlimited powers and no supervision. That's an arrangement that the governments of the world can no longer tolerate."

"The team reports to me and I report to Fury, I wouldn't count that as 'no supervision'." Harry replied.

"Not good enough, not anymore." Ross said as the man he was with handed him a small book. "You may tell Fury what you do but it's clear that he's not in charge of you all. The Sokovia accords." Ross said as he placed the book on the table. "Approved by 117 countries, it states that the Avengers shall no longer be a private organisation. Instead, they'll operate under the supervision of a united states panel, only when and if that panel deems it necessary."

"The Avengers were formed to make the world a better place," Steve said. "I feel we've done that."

"Hell yeah." Bucky and Harry nodded in agreement.

"Tell me, do you guys know where Thor is?"

"Off world." Harry answered. "He left after the Sokovia incident and will return as soon he can."

"Off world?" Ross repeated. "That doesn't sound very specific, do you know exactly where he is?"

"What do you want the exact name and coordinates?" Harry asked sarcastically.

"If I misplaced a 30 megaton nuke, then you can bet there'd be consequences."

"This coming from you? Hey, does the word 'Abomination' mean anything to you?" Bruce asked.

"Abomination? What's that?" Harry said in a fake confused voice.

"Glad you ask, it was just Ross's second attempt at a super soldier gone wrong." Bruce said, glaring at Ross.

"So Ross, to sum up you've cost the government and public Merlin knows how much money and damage while also failing in creating super soldiers twice, and both of your failures are easily capable of destroying anything they want yet you're not in a prison cell, but actually in a high up government position. Yeah...'consequences'."

"Do you ever shut up?" Ross glared at Harry.

"Not when I want to annoy people." Harry gave him a sickeningly sweet sugary smile, if Dolores Umbridge was useful for anything it was learning how to irritate people. "Also," Harry's smile went away as he returned Ross's glare with full force. "Thor is our friend, do not talk about him like he is some sort of weapon we just aim and let lose."

Ross looked like he was about to say something but instead closed his eyes and held his breath in a visible attempt to reign in his temper.

"Compromise, reassurance, that's how the world works. Believe me, this is the middle ground."

"So there are contingencies?" Rhodey asked.

"Three days from now the U.N meets in Vienna to ratify the accords. Talk it over." Ross said as he and the agent with him moved towards the exit.

"And if we come up with a decision that you don't like?" Natasha asked, stopping the two before they reached the exit. Ross turned back and looked at her as he answered.

"Then you retire." He said with finality in his voice.

"Yeah...here's the thing Ross...I have selective hearing and it comes and goes at the worst time." Harry said as he gestured to his ear. "Because it sounds like you said we will retire. I'm sure you're not stupid enough to think that I'll just allow that to happen."

"Listen to me," Ross said to Harry. "you're not seeing the big picture. You don't understand how the world works, how politics work, how war works. I..."

"Ross, it may interest you to know that much like Thor, Steve and Bucky I am older than I look. You're looking and talking to a guy who fought in his first war when he was a teenager and has been fighting since before you could even hold a gun. I've learnt the hard way how the world works. As long as I'm alive these accords will not come into effect."

"We'll see." Ross said, confident in his belief that Harry was wrong.

"Oh and Ross..." Harry said when Ross started to walk away. "...I'm immortal by the way." Harry added with a small grin. Ross didn't say any thing, he simply gave Harry one last look before walking out, the agent following after him.

"Okay what the hell was that?!" Rhodey demanded once Ross was gone.

"I have a wide variety of words to describe what that was but I'm not sure you'd want to hear it." Harry answered.

"Why on Earth were you talking to him like that?! He's..."

"The guy who spent years chasing Bruce all across the globe." Harry said raising his voice loud enough to cut Rhodey off. Rhodey paused and looked at Bruce who was taking deep breaths as he sat with his shoulders shaking.

"You...you're right...I'm sorry Bruce." Rhodey said before turning back to Harry. "But he's still the secretary of state and..."

"Rhodey, I'm going to save you your breath and your words, I don't care if he's a secretary, general or even the chambermaid for the Queen of England. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm off to talk to Fury about this. I'll be back shortly." Harry said before he teleported out of the room.

* * *

"I figured you'd be here soon." Nick Fury said as Harry appeared in his office, the two agents that Fury was talking with quickly aimed their guns at him. "Stand down." Fury told the agents, the agents took a moment before they began realising who they were pointing their guns at. Once realisation hit them they quickly put their guns away.

You two, leave now." Harry ordered. The two agents looked unsure, they looked towards Fury who gave them both a small nod. They took that as confirmation to leave and walked out of the office. "So Fury," Harry said as he walked forward and conjured a chair for himself to sit in. "we need to talk." Harry said before sitting in the chair.

"I guess we do, you know it'd be nice if you just walked into my office."

"Oh yes, me when I'm in a rush I will just do things the non-magical way and take a time out of my life to get here before walking through like fifty doors to just to get to your office. The Führer had less doors in his bunker. Yeah screw that, I'm teleporting."

"I'm guessing that Ross has visited."

"You guessed right." Harry said, though he knew it was no guess. Fury always did his best to know everything major that happens.

"How did Banner handle it?" Fury asked.

"As well as can be expected, there was no giant green man throwing Ross all the way across the country if that's what you're worried about. Bit disappointing, I'd pay to watch that, but anyway, onto buisness."

* * *

"I was only gone for a few minutes." Harry sighed and rolled his eyes as he entered the room to find Sam and Rhodey arguing over the accords while the rest stayed quiet and listened apart from Steve who was not only listening but also reading the accords while Tony sat on the side, rubbing his face with his hands.

"Secretary Ross has a Congressional Medal of Honour, which is one more than you have." Rhodey was saying to Falcon.

"I'm in a relationship with two girls," Harry said, bringing the attention of the room to him. "that's two more than you have." Harry said to Rhodey. "I have more powers than you have as well. If you're going to argue your case then don't bring up things that have no relevance to the accords. It doesn't matter what awards he has, we're talking about the accords, stay on topic." Harry said.

"He's saying we should agree to it." Sam said as he gestured to Rhodey. "How long is it going to be before they LoJack us like a bunch of common criminals?" He asked Rhodey.

"117 countries want to sign this. 117 Sam! And you're just like 'no, that's cool, we got it'." Rhodey replied.

"How long are you going to play both sides?" Sam asked in an exasperated voice.

"I have an equation." Vision said loudly, calling everyone's attention to himself.

"Oh, this will clear it up." Sam said in an amused voice.

"In the eight years since Mr Stark has announced himself as Iron Man the number of known enhanced persons has grown exponentially. During the same period the number of world ending events has risen at commensurate rate."

"Are you saying it's our fault?" Steve asked.

"I'm saying there may be a causality. Our very strength invites challenge, challenge incites conflict. And conflict...conflict breaths catastrophe. Oversight, oversight is not an idea that can be dismissed out of hand."

"Boom." Rhodey said, glad to have someone agree with him.

"You use a lot of big words." Pietro said.

"Yes he does and it can be argued that not all of the increases in enhanced and events has to do with our 'strength inviting challenges'." Harry replied. "Cap, Bucky, Thor and I were around long before Tony announced himself as Iron Man. Banner was Hulk and in hiding when he wasn't fighting the army before Tony became Iron Man, Natasha and Barton worked with shield for years. Natasha only became an enhanced when me and Thor fought the dark elves and they would've come to Earth anyway. As for Pietro and Wanda...well they might not have gotten powers but Hydra would've done the experiment on some other people if not them. Battle of New York would've been the invasion of New York if we weren't there. As for you Vision, no offence but you're pretty much just Tony's grandson...and...what? No reaction?" Harry said to Tony who was still sitting on the side.

"Yeah Tony," Natasha said. "you are being uncharacteristically non-hyperverbal."

"That's because he already made up his mind." Steve said as everyone looked at Tony.

"You know me so well," Tony said as he got up and rubbed his forehead. "Actually I'm nursing an electromagnetic headache." Tony said as he walked towards the sink and picked up a cup. "That's what's going on Cap, it's just pain, discomfort. Who's putting coffee grounds in the disposal? Am I running a bed and breakfast for a biker gang?" Tony asked as he walked up to the counter and put his phone on it, he tapped his phone and an image of a smiling black kid appeared. "Oh that's Charles Spencer by the way," Tony said as he began pouring himself some coffee. "He's a great kid."

"Did you know him?" Bruce asked.

"No, but I know a lot of things about him. Computer engineering degree, 3.6 GPA, had a floor level gig at Intel planned for the fall. But first, he wanted to put a few miles on his soul before he parked it behind a desk. See the world, maybe be of service. Charlie didn't want to go to Vegas or Fort Lauderdale, which is what I would do. He didn't go to Paris or Amsterdam which sounds fun. He decided to spend his summer building sustainable housing for the poor, guess where, Sokovia!" Tony said, slapping his hand on the counter.

Wanda looked down at the mention of Sokovia, knowing that she was responsible or at least partially responsible for that as she was the one who helped push Stark into making Ultron. Harry placed his hand on her shoulder and rubbed it lightly as he hit her with a calming charm.

"He wanted to make a difference, I suppose," Tony continued. "I mean we won't know because we dropped a building on him when we were kicking ass." Tony paused to put some pills in his mouth and take a sip of his coffee. "There is no decision making process here. We need to be put in check! Whatever form that is, I'm game, if we can't accept limitations, if we're boundary-less then we are no better than the bad guys."

"Tony," Harry said. "when we went to Sokovia, do you really think all we did was just kick ass?" Harry asked, causing Tony to look at him. "I don't think that's all we did. I remember Pietro and Barton risking their lives to save a boy," Harry said as he patted Pietro on the back. "I remember the Avengers getting thrown and blasted all over Sokovia while trying to save the lives we could and stop them from destroying the Earth. In the battle of New York I remember a group of people who could've just run, come together and fight against an entire army and I remember taking a nuke up into an alien portal because the world council wanted to nuke the city. More kids would've died if we weren't there."

"Tony, someone dies on your watch, that doesn't mean you give up." Steve said.

"Who said we're giving up?" Tony asked.

"We are if we're not taking responsibility for our actions. This document just shifts the blame."

"I'm sorry Steve, that...that is dangerously arrogant." Rhodey said. "This is the United Nations we're talking about. It's not the world security council, it's not shield and it's not Hydra."

"You sure because I'm pretty sure that a few years ago nobody knew that shield was Hydra?" Bucky replied.

"It's run by people with agendas and agendas change." Steve said.

"That's good." Tony said. "That's why I am here, when I realised what my weapons could do in the wrong hands I shut it down and stop manufacturing."

"Tony, you chose to do that." Steve replied. "If we sign this, we surrender our right to choose. What if this panel sends us somewhere we don't think we should go? What if there's somewhere we need to go and they don't let us? We may not be perfect, but the safest hands are still our own."

"Steve's right," Harry nodded. "we're the Avengers, we are different. We are not politicians, our priority isn't popularity or money, it's about doing what we think is best for the people and saving as many lives as we can. In a perfect world we would be able to save everybody, but if this world was perfect then the Avengers wouldn't need to exist. Every person here has chosen to join to help people, we sign these then our priority is not the people...if we sign this then our priority is whatever the hell the panel wants."

"If we don't do this now, then it's going to be done to us later." Tony said in a tired voice. "It won't be pretty."

"Tony, when you created Ultron you asked us the question 'how are you guys planning on beating that?', Steve said 'together', you said we'd lose. What did Steve say then?"

"Why are you asking?"

"Because I want you to answer it, what did he say?"

"Fine." Tony sighed. "He said 'then we'll do that together too'."

"Exactly Tony," Harry nodded. "we've beaten the odds before, we've done the impossible. I mean look at us, high tech armours and powers of gods, we're the Avengers. Our limit is where we place it. I have no doubt that together we can get through this. If we can handle an army when there was just seven of us then we can handle this. You had no problem believing that before but now you do. Why?"

"Is it because of Charles?" Bruce asked.

"Don't Bruce." Tony said.

"Hold up...hold up, how do you even now the kid?" Bucky asked. "I know that more than one person died in the Sokovia incident and you've not brought any of them up until now."

"Yeah Tony," Harry nodded as he raised an eyebrow. "he makes a good point. What's so special about this kid?"

"Is the fact that he's dead not enough?" Tony retorted.

"Tony you know what I'm talking about, what was special about his kid?" Harry asked.

"Fine," Tony ran his hand through his hair. "I had met his mum."

"Please tell me you weren't cheating on Pepper."

"This isn't a joke!" Tony snapped.

"I wasn't joking." Harry said calmly and seriously.

"Well...in that case, no, no I wasn't. I went to MIT to talk about a grant, after I'm done I go backstage and find her there. She tells me all about how she lost her son..."

"Which caused you to look into it as much as you could." Harry finished. "Who else was with her?"

"It was just her."

"This was backstage, right?"

"Yes, what is this? Twenty questions?"

"Tony when you've possessed magic for as long as I have then you make it a habit to never view things in one way." Harry answered. "Do you know the mother's name?"

"Yes, why?"

"Can I look into your mind?" Harry asked, ignoring Tony's question for the moment.

"Read my mind? Why would you want to do that?"

"Because I want to see what she said to you and I want to know why you're acting like you just killed a puppy." Harry said as he stared at Tony for several seconds.

"If you want to go into the my mind then you'll just look at the meeting." Tony said.

"Didn't intend to do anything other than that, just focus on it, it makes it easier for me." Harry said as he looked into Tony's mind, after a few seconds he withdrew. "Well...at least now I know why're acting like this."

"That's why I'm saying the Avengers need to..."

"No, not today." Harry cut him off. "We're all emotional now, we will discuss this properly tomorrow like adults, no insults and no emotions and we will come up with whatever we think is best for the team. Is that fair with everyone?" Harry asked the group.

"I think that's probably best." Bruce agreed, everyone else agreed with what Harry suggested so Harry turned back to Tony.

"Fine, tomorrow, talk like adults." Tony nodded, too tired to argue against it.

"That's good, by the way Tony have this." Harry said as he pulled out a potion for Tony. "Take it once before you go sleep tonight."

"What is it?" Tony asked as he took the bottle and examined it.

"A potion to help you sleep, you look like you need it. Fair warning you'll be asleep for at least eight hours so don't expect to wake up in six or anything, it'll help energise you as well. Regular Tony is a lot better than this brooding prat." Harry said in a joking tone.

"Very funny." Tony said as he rolled his eyes.

"I've got to go." Cap said suddenly as he got up and left the room with his phone in his hand.

"As for this," Harry said as he summoned the Sokovia accords into his hand. "I think it's best if we get someone to look over it."

"You mean like a lawyer?" Natasha asked.

* * *

"Let me understand this, you want me to work with you?"

"That's right." Harry nodded. "It's helpful if we have an actual lawyer look it over."

"That's fine but...why me? You can go to nearly any other lawyer, including some of the best and most expensive, why me?"

"Firstly, because I've read up on your cases before, you do good work. You're honest person, and a good lawyer. Every person you've ever helped described you as a someone who cared for them beyond just clients, you treated them like actual people."

"That's nice, but I doubt that's those are the only reasons you have."

"I have quiet a few more reasons, and I'd be more than willing to discuss them with you Mr...I'm sorry...which name shall I call you? I mean you've got you and the alter ego."

"You know? Ha...of course you know."

"Yet I haven't told anyone."

"Are you planning to blackmail me?"

"No, if you refuse then I will just get up, leave and then find another lawyer. However, if you accept then you can help people, a lot of people. So what do you say? Are you in?" Harry asked, Harry looked at him and waited patiently for his answer. A few seconds later he got it.

"Fine, I'm in."

That's great, thank you Mr Murdock."

* * *

A.N: Yes, I brought Daredevil in! I just couldn't help it! His show is my favourite TV show and I just really wanted to bring him into the movie universe. I checked the MCU timeline on google and I found out that this happens after the events of season 2 so at this point Matt is a pro bono lawyer on his lonesome while Foggy is working for another company and I believe that Karen is a reporter now if I remember it correctly.

As for the team, I don't really intend to bash someone in that sense that I'm going to go all out in making that character look stupid or go out of the way to make him hated. (except Ross because...I really don't like Ross). At this point in time Harry might not be as nice to Rhodey as he usually might be but that's just because Rhodey is defending the accords because he's ex-air force and has respect for his superiors and the system, so at the moment Harry is disagreeing with him but he's not going to go out of his way and torment him.

As for Tony, he's not thinking straight, he's been put under a lot of guilt. Ultron, I think is at the very least partially his fault, but Sokovia I think was all on Ultron. I think it's his fault in the same way that it's your fault for any and all bad things your children do, if you get what I'm saying. I know some people might not see it like that but that's just the way I see it. Because quite frankly I think that if Tony wasn't blamed by the mother and had Pepper with him in the film then he would've acted differently.

That's just one of the things I love about the MCU, each simple thing can make a big change and it also gives everyone the right to an opinion. Some might think Tony was right, some might think he was wrong. When I first watched the film I was on team Iron Man's side because I loved Iron man and I hadn't seen any of the Captain America films at that point. However before I wrote this chapter I had seen all of the Captain America films and I looked it at it without any bias for any team and I decided that I'm against the accords.

I just want to stress that this doesn't mean that any person who disagrees with me is wrong, it's just my opinion. I'm just saying all this because people are known to be sensitive on the internet.

As for Ross, well...let's just say that he's not out of the story yet.

Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed it and feel free to leave a review.

Also have an omake, bye guys.

* * *

Omake:

"Who do you have for me?" Fury asked.

"Well how about this guy, he's called Spiderman." Harry said as he handed Fury a file. "He's got all the powers of a spider, enhanced strength, durability and speed etc. plus he an crawl on walls and shoot webs."

"This file says he's fifteen." Fury pointed out.

"I'm not saying put him straight in to the team, I figured we could just offer him a future placement and if he accepts then we train him up and..."

"Alright, I'm going to shut it down now. First of all, I am not hiring no kids, this is shield, not a Chinese sweatshop. Look at him, he's even wearing pyjamas (A.N: think of his first suit before Tony made him one). Second of all, do you really think it's a good idea to let a teenager around you lot? "

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Well the first problem is with your girls."

"What's wrong with my girls?"

"Wanda Maximoff is a good looking woman who like to dress in leather, Agent Romanoff is a good looking woman who likes to go around while wearing a skin tight body suit, that's just a recipe for a horny teenager. Second of all Banner is a guy who rips his clothes and ends up walking around wearing nothing but purple shorts and is likely to squash him, Bucky while on our side is an ex-assassin, he along with you and Steve and Thor are also old men."

"Hey! Watch how you speak to your elders."

"Plus then there's Tony...you really want to put him in charge of a kid?"

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"That's...a fair point."

"Yep, so if I leave this kid with you lot there's a high chance he'll get injured or dead, a seventy percent chance of him getting drunk, a ten percent chance of him growing up and deciding to hate you before turning to evil, a sixty percent chance of someone calling child line plus a hundred percent chance of him being horney."

"We'll have to check your maths later but whatever. How about this other one, Spiderwoman?"

"Tell me about her."

"Of age and hot."

"Bring her in."

"Got it. By the way I've got to ask, about Deadpool, did he..."

"OUT!"


	37. Chapter 37

Chapter 37 -

In London, an event was happening, and it was honestly one that Harry did not want to attend. Not because it was boring...but because of the event itself. The event...Peggy Carter's funeral. When Harry had gotten back from his meeting with Matt Murdock he was told by Bucky how Steve had been sent a text about her aunt dying. Two days later her funeral was held.

In the church where her funeral was held Harry along with Bucky and Steve helped carry the casket in. Eventually everyone was sat down, Bucky and Harry sat with Steve in-between them, the two were there not just for the funeral of Peggy but also to support Steve, both knowing how much she meant to Steve. Sam came too, while he didn't know Peggy personally he did respect the woman and he did come as a friend of Steve. Harry was glad to notice that many people had come, he felt like that was the least that Peggy deserved.

He was also glad that people chose not to make a fuss about him, Steve, Sam or Bucky. The other people in the funeral knew who they were but thankfully decided not to bother them. There was a time for hero worship and selfies, this was not one of them.

A short while later, people began making speeches, Steve was offered but didn't feel up to it. Harry was one of those who had accepted, he had stood up in front of everyone and took a big breath before speaking.

"Hello everyone, I am glad that so many people have come here, I feel like it would be an insult for anything less than what we've got today." Harry said. "I'm sorry, I am not that good at speeches and I am making this up on the spot, but I will try my best. I know many of you know who I am, I was alive during world war two and I was given the absolute pleasure of knowing this absolutely brilliant woman. The first time I met there I was in a line along with these other soldiers, she walked up to us and introduced herself. Then this one guy, this idiot, he looked at her and he saw a woman, nothing but a British woman.

In fact I was surprised he had the brain cells necessary to realise that she was a woman, he made fun of her accent, she told him to step forward. He did, she asked his name, he told her right before he decided to flirt with her. And I use the term loosely, she didn't smile, she didn't say anything. She pulled her fist back and hit him with a brilliant right hook, in that one moment every soldier there knew that this was not a woman to be messed with.

Anyone who knew this woman treated her with respect, it did not matter to us if she was female. She was just as good if not better than any of the other soldiers. She fought just as hard as anyone, after the war she founded shield, I've lost count of how many things this woman has done for the betterment of mankind. She helped women be seen as more than just house wives and she helped save many people and make more feel safe. Everyone, me included, thinks of her as this nice badass woman, but...that is not all she was. No, definitely not, this woman was not just one of the bravest people I've ever met but she was also one of the best. She was a kind woman with a brilliant heart, she was a gift to all that knew her and I hope that she is looking down on us all with a smile. Thank you." Harry said before returning to his seat as people clapped.

"That was a nice speech." Bucky whispered when he sat down.

"I'm not good with...all of this..." Harry admitted. "...probably could have done better."

"It was fine," Steve said in a quiet voice. "it was fine Harry." He said.

A few more people came forward to make speeches, one particular speech was made by Sharon Carter, a relative of Peggy, her niece in fact. Though the four recognised her as the agent who lived in the same building as Bucky and Cap, when Harry had first found out that she stayed in the same building as Steve under a false name he told Steve immediately as he recognised her from shield. She knew they knew who she was yet she was still the spy that lived in the same building while Steve and Bucky were the ones who let her.

"Margaret Carter was known to most as the founder of shield," Sharon said as she stood in front of everyone, her voice brought Steve out of his thoughts and caused him to look up at her. "but I just knew her as Aunt Peggy. She had a photograph in her office, Aunt Peggy standing next to JFK. As a kid that was pretty cool. But it was a lot to live up to, which is why I never told anyone we were related. I asked her once, how she managed to master diplomacy and espionage in a time when no one wanted to see a woman succeed at either. She said compromise when you can, but where you can't, don't. Even if everyone is telling you that something wrong...is something right, even if the whole world is telling you to move, it is your duty to plant yourself like a tree then look them in the eye and say 'no, you move'." She said, her eyes catching Steve's. "We spent our best time together the past few years, I asked her out of all of her achievements, which she was most proud of. She smiled and patted my hand before saying 'dear, that's classified'."

Harry along with his friends were giving their full attention to the speech, and they found it difficult to ignore the obvious fact that Sharon was referencing the accords in her speech.

* * *

"You alright Steve?" Harry asked as he and Steve stood in the empty church.

"Yeah...yeah, I'm fine Harry." Steve said, biting back a sigh. "It's just...

"I know mate, I know. She was a brilliant woman." Harry said. "We'll both miss her. But...she's not gone mate."

"I'm sorry, were we both not at the same funeral?" Steve said raising an eyebrow.

"Shut it," Harry rolled his eyes before tapping Steve's chest, right over where his heart would be. "she'll always be right there, as unoriginal as that is." Harry said before he pulled his hand away.

"Thanks Harry, that means a lot." Steve said just as Natasha walked in.

"Hey babe," Harry said, greeting her with a kiss on the lips. "what are you doing here?"

"I didn't want you two to be alone," She smiled at him before greeting Steve with a hug. "are you okay?"

"I'm getting there," Steve said with a small smile. "I'm...I was just lucky to have her."

"She was lucky to have you too," Natasha replied. "don't forget that, she'll always be in your heart Steve."

"I already told him that," Harry said as he placed an arm around her waist. "did anyone sign the accords?"

"No, not yet." Natasha shook her head. "Barton say's he is retired. Rhodey and Vision came close but that lawyer of yours managed to convince them to hold off. He looked over the document, he didn't look that happy."

"Guy's name was Murdock, right?" Steve asked.

"Yes, you may recognise him. He also used to go around as the 'Devil of Hell's kitchen'." Harry said, Steve looked confused while Natasha's eyes widened.

"Who?" Steve asked.

"Daredevil." Natasha said, she decided to explain since Steve still looked confused. "He was this vigilante who operates in hell's kitchen, became quite famous recently."

"Yes but the people he fought against were usually below the Avenger's paygrade," Harry added. "I say usually because he also managed to beat a local mob boss called Kingpin."

"Is he an enhanced?" Steve asked.

"Yes, he is. He's blind but he has enhanced senses, his ears can detect the slightest of sounds, it's like a sonar. Like a submarine or a bat. He did good work."

"That's why you asked him to be our lawyer?"

"No I asked him because he is also an extremely good lawyer, one who would be interested in the accords as an enhanced plus he has been taking a lot of pro bono cases, he's interested in helping people and I wanted to put him somewhere where he can really help."

"Are you planning to have him join the Avenger's?" Natasha asked.

"I'm planning to ask him to join the Avengers, if he does or not is up to him." Harry replied. "If Tony stays on then I might ask him to develop something for him."

* * *

"God this'll be boring." Harry whispered to Matt as he and Matt were sat down in the Vienna congress room. "or horrible...or boring and horrible." He said as he looked around the room, taking notice of the variety of people

"Not your cup of tea?" Matt asked.

"I usually deal with my problems by blasting them or ruining their evil plans." Harry admitted.

"Hmm," Matt snorted. "well to each their own." He said as he ran his fingers over brail versions of important documents.

"Judging by your knuckles I can say that this might be one of the cases where we are both the same," Harry replied. "I know a fighter when I see one."

"I'm not fighting anymore." Matt said, shaking his head.

"Perhaps you just no longer have a good reason, perhaps you've just lost your motivation. Maybe you will fight again, maybe you won't. Time will tell." Harry replied before standing up. "I'll be back in a bit." Harry said before he walked over to Natasha who had just finished signing something.

"You alright?" Harry asked.

"I've lost count of how many things I have had to sign." Natasha confessed. "At this point I am tempted to just sign the next scrap of paper I am given without looking at it."

"I hear you, I hear you." Harry said as he looked around. "I hope this finishes quickly." Harry admitted.

"I suppose neither of us are used to the spotlight." A voice said, the two turned to see a man with black skin and a blue suit walk up to them.

"Well, it's not always so flattering Prince T'Challa." Harry replied, recognising him as the prince of Wakanda. Harry was not surprised that he was here, after all at least two people from Wakanda were shot in Nigeria.

"You seem to be doing alright so far." T'Challa replied. "Even though you both don't look very comfortable in this company."

"We're not." Natasha admitted.

"That alone makes me glad that you're both here." T'Challa replied.

"You don't approve of all of this?" Harry asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I approve of the accords, but the politics...not really. Two people in a room, can get more done than a hundred."

"Unless you need to move a piano." Another voice said as an older man with black skin and grey hair walked up to them.

"Baba." T'Challa smiled at him and received a smile in return.

"Miss Romanoff, Mr Raven." The older man greeted the two.

"Mr Black will be fine King T'Chaka." Harry replied.

"Please, allow us to apologise for what happened in Nigeria." Natasha said.

"Yes, that was a horrible day for all of us." Harry said.

"Thank you," T'Chaka replied. "thank you both, I understand that the two of you are not supporting the accords."

"No, I cannot support these." Harry responded. "I understand why they are doing what they are doing and I understand what they hope to accomplish but I cannot support it."

"So it seems we are not allies today." T'Chaka replied.

"Apparently not, however that does not mean we have to be enemies." Harry said with a small smile. "I'm not one for politics, but I do hope that today works out for the best for everyone...even though I doubt it will."

"Will everyone please be seated," A voice echoed throughout the room. "assembly is now in session."

"That is the future calling." T'Challa said.

"Hopefully a good future." Harry replied before he and Natasha gave the prince and king a nod before walking off and returning to their seats.

* * *

A short while later King T'Chaka stood on a platform in front of everyone and delivering a speech.

"When stolen vibranium from Wakanda was used to make a terrible weapon, we in Wakanda were forced to question our legacy." T'Chaka said, looking around at everyone. "Those men and women killed in Nigeria were part of a goodwill mission from a country too long in the shadows, we will not however let misfortune drive us back. We will fight to improve the world we wish to join, I am grateful for the Avengers for all they've done and for also saving lives, however I also..."

"Matt?" Harry whispered to Matt as he noticed Matt stiffen.

"Bomb." Matt hissed.

"What are you..." Harry trailed off as he felt his magic flare.

"Everybody get down!" Prince T'Challa shouted as he ran to his father and jumped towards him with a jump that was beyond any regular human being. "

Harry and Natasha got to their feet and both shot their hands forward and each formed a shield just in time. King T'Chaka fell to the floor with T'Challa on top of him, the glass windows behind them burst as an explosion hit the side of the building, the two stopped their shields once they were sure it's safe.

"Is everyone okay?" Harry asked as he and Natasha got up and began walking around and checking to make sure everyone is alright. "Are you hurt?" Harry asked King T'Chaka as he and T'Challa helped him up.

"Yes, thank you." King T'Chaka nodded. "You have saved my life."

"It's in the job description," Harry replied before glancing at T'Challa. "that was an impressive jump by the way." He said with a smile. "Nice to know me and my fiancée are not the only enhanced in the room, that's surprising since you're supporting the accords but that's a conversation for another time I think. Are you hurt?"

"No, I am not." T'Challa said, shaking his head.

"Good, take your father and look after him, I'm off to do damage control." Harry said before turning to Nat. "Come on." He said and the two teleported outside.

* * *

"They're blaming Bucky for this." Natasha said to Harry and Matt about half an hour later as they stood outside the building where they discussed the accords. "Apparently there was some footage of him."

"Which clearly doesn't make sense seeing as the last time we checked Bucky was in a bar along with Steve and Sam and about fifty other people."

"Well we're ruling out the fact that the Bucky we saw is an imposter right?"

"Definitely," Harry nodded. "if he was someone different then my magic would've picked up on it."

"It should be fine," Matt said. "if the two of you are right then we have multiple witnesses to confirm that it was not Bucky Barnes."

"Yes but I get the feeling that it won't be that simple, and having one of our members be suspected of being a bomber really does not help our publicity nor does it help with the case." Harry said before turning to Natasha. "We need to get our hands on that footage, we need to quickly secure evidence to prove that it wasn't Bucky there."

"Harry there are multiple witnesses, are you sure you're not being paranoid?" Natasha asked.

"Oh I am being paranoid but I'd rather be more paranoid than necessary rather than not paranoid enough."

"Mr Black." A voice said, the three turned to see King T'Chaka and Prince T'Challa walking towards them.

"King T'Chaka, Prince T'Challa." Harry nodded to them. "I hope you are both fine."

"We are," T'Chaka nodded. "thanks yo you both. For that you have our thanks."

"Thank you." Natasha replied.

"The reports are claiming that Bucky Barnes was responsible for the attack." T'Challa said.

"That's what we heard," Harry replied. "though I do find it odd."

"Why is that?"

"Because bombs are not Bucky's style, because Bucky does not just go and kill people for no reason plus the fact that the reports say Bucky Barnes is responsible yet I know for certain that Bucky Barnes was seen today in a bar along with Steve Rogers AKA Captain America, Sam Wilson AKA Falcon and a large amount of other people. Something stinks here, and I intend to find out what it is." Harry replied just as his phone began ringing. "Excuse me." He sighed before taking his phone out and walking away. "Hello Steve, yes I know, I've heard."

* * *

"Is that paprikash?" Wanda asked as she entered the kitchen to find Vision trying to make cook.

"I thought it might lift your spirits." Vision said as Wanda tasted some of it.

"Spirits lifted." She said with a smile, while it wasn't totally bad it was definitely not what paprikash was supposed to taste like.

"In my defence I've never actually ever eaten anything before, so..."

"May I?" Wanda asked as she gestured towards the food.

"Please." Vision said as he took a step back. "Wanda." Vision said a few moments later while she was cooking.

"Hmm?"

"No one dislikes you Wanda." Vision said in what he hoped was a comforting tone.

"...thanks." She said with a smile, not sure how to react to that.

"Oh, you're welcome. No, it's an involuntary response in their amygdala. They can't help but be afraid of you."

"Are you?" She asked, knowing why Vision was saying this. The news lately had not been very positive when referring to the Avengers, and she was included in that. Some people were calling them criminals and some were calling them dangerous and monsters.

"My amygdala is synthetic so..." Vision trailed off as he sat down and Wanda let out a small laugh at his joke.

"I used to think of myself one way, " Wanda said before raising her hand, allowing a red ball of energy to dance around her fingers. "but after this...I am something else...and then I met Harry and I thought I was someone else. I'm still me...but not everyone sees that."

"Do you know, I don't know what this is?" Vision said as he tapped the gem on his forehead. "I know it is not of this world, I know that it powered Loki's staff, gave you your abilities, but...it's true nature is a mystery. And yet, it is a part of me."

"Are you afraid of it?"

"I wish to understand it. The more I do, the less it controls me. Then one day, who knows? I might even control it." Vision replied. Wanda looked down for a second before she looked back up.

"I don't know what is in this but it is not paprika," She said as she gestured to the food. "I am going to the store, I will be back in twenty minutes." Wanda said, she began to walk away when Vision quickly cut her off by moving in front of her.

"Alternatively, we can order a pizza." He offered.

"Vision, are you not letting me leave?" Wand asked, raising an eyebrow.

"It is a question of safety." Vision replied.

"I can protect myself." She said, she was about to walk past when he put an arm out to block her.

"Not yours." He said.

"Did Stark tell you to keep me here?" She asked, looking at him.

"No, Mr Stark did not."

"Did Harry ask you to keep me here?" She asked.

"No, Mr Black has not given me any orders either."

"Then why are you stopping me from just going to the store to buy some ingredients?"

"I...I believe it would be better if you stay in...at least until the accords are on a more secure foundation...I cannot force you to stay here nor do I intend to but I also..."

"Is there a problem?" A voice interrupted, the two looked towards Pietro who stood with his arms crossed and his eyes on Vision.

"No, there is not." Wanda said as she walked past Vision. "I am going to the store Pietro, do you want to come?"

"Sure." Pietro nodded, he glanced at Vision once more before he followed Wanda outside. "He did not do anything to you?" He asked once they were far enough away.

"No," Wanda shook her head. "he did not do anything. Do not be angry with him, he has good intentions. I think he believes that it would be safer for us to stay inside."

"Safer? Yes, but this is not just about safety. It is also about the accords."

"Yes, but I am not worried. Harry will handle it."

"Ah yes," Pietro grinned. "your boyfriend will handle it. He is very..."

"Pietro." Wanda said in a warning tone.

"I was not going to say anything." He said defensively while giving her an innocent look that she was not buying for even a second.

"Of course you weren't." She said with a disbelieving voice.

"I was not...though I have heard that he loves your accent and the way that you...oh damn." Pietro zoomed out of the room, dodging red energy blasts as he did.

* * *

A.N: Hi guys, I hope you're all okay.

First of all a coupe of people have sent me ideas to use for the story, I have used two so far in this chapter. If anyone else wants to give me some ideas then that will be appreciated but just remember that I make no promises to use any ideas.

Second of all I do not tend to bash Vision, just like I said last chapter I do not intend to bash any of the Avengers, yes Vision and Rhodey may have disagreements with the others, that's natural but I am not bashing them or at least not trying to.

Third of all I know there was no Tony in this chapter but he will be back in the next chapter and there will be more on the accords.

Fourth of all, I know that the coronavirus situation is making things difficult for everyone. A few days ago me and my dad had to go to three shops just to get what we would usually be able to get in one shop because all of the items were either all sold out or restricted to one per customer. Even toilet paper, no especially toilet paper. However I know that a lot of other people have it much worse. I'm sorry about those that have died and hope they rest in peace, I wish the best of luck to everyone and wish everyone the best.

No omake this chapter but thanks for reading, hope you all enjoyed and feel free to leave a review.


	38. Chapter 38

Chapter 38 -

"Well...it looks like we have a problem." Harry said as he arrived just in time to find several men with guns aimed at Bucky, Sam and Steve while Sharon Carter stood in-between them and was trying to get the men to stand down. "Stand down." Harry ordered as he stepped in the middle of things, making his presence known.

"They want to arrest Bucky." Steve said.

"I know." Harry replied.

"He didn't do anything, he was here with us." Sam added.

"I know."

"I really didn't do anything...this time...I was just here having some drinks." Bucky said.

"Guys if I have to say 'I know' one more goddamn time then somebody is going to go get slapped." Harry promised. "But for now...stand down."

"But I..."

"Bucky," Harry cut him off. "nothing is going to happen to you."

"That's not for you to decide." One of the men with a gun said.

"Nothing is going to happen to you," Harry repeated, easily ignoring the man. "I have got your back and we have plenty of witnesses, just come with them so we don't end up escalating the situation."

"Fine." Bucky said after several moments of silence, he took a step forward only to stop when the men looked like they were about to fire.

"Were you motherfuckers not paying attention?" Harry rolled his eyes but also cast an invisivle shield just in case one of them got too trigger happy. "He said he'd come along, he's complying, if any of you shoot him then I promise you will not like the consequnces." Harry said, spreading his magic out slightly to help intimidate the gun men who suddenly looked a lot less trigger happy and many of them seemed to suddenly remember who they were talking to. Harry removed his shield and eased up on his magic when they moved forward and placed Bucky in cuffs.

"I hope you're right about this." Bucky said to Harry.

"Ye,s well if I am wrong then you'll just escape won't you?" Harry shrugged.

"Good pont." Bucky laughed like it ecaping was not even an issue., that apparently did not help with the confidence of the men trying to arrest him.

"God, I've got to go to work." Sharon Carter sighed.

"You two go with Bucky." Harry said to Sam and Steve. "i'll take the lovely Miss Carter then I'll come back." Harry said before he grabbed Sharon and teleported away.

* * *

A while later Harry along with Steve and Sam exited a van while Bucky, who was placed in a containment cell, was carried out of another and carried away. Harry had offered multiple times to just teleport everyone to the location but the men refused him out of fear that he'd probably teleport Bucky away and run. Personally Harry thought that was idiotic because if he wanted to escape with Bucky then they would not be able to stop him.

After what, in Harry's opinion, was a long journey they were finally in Joint Counter Terrorist Centre located in Berlin, Germany.

"What's going to happen to him?" Steve asked as they walked towards Sharon Carter who was standing alongside a grey haired man in a grey suit with a blue tie and three guards behind him.

"Same thing that should happen to you three." The grey suited man said. "A psychological evalution followed by..."

"I'm sorry, forgive my French but who the fuck are you?" Harry interrupted.

"This is Everett Ross," Sharon Carter introduced him. "Deputy Task Force Commander."

"Please...for Merlin's sake...tell me you are not related to Thaddeus Ross." Harry said.

"No...merely the same name." Everett Ross said in a sort of voice that told you he had already answered this question many times. "Take any and all weapons away from them and placed in Lockup." Evertt Ross said before turning back to the three. "We'll write you a reciept."

"They have no weapons on them sir." One guard, who was part of the group that transported them spoke.

"Well actually..." Harry trailed off as Leviathan appeared in his hand, shocking everyone nearby except those who were already experienced in seeing Harry do thoe types of things.

"An Axe? Really?" Everett Ross raised an eyebrow.

"You got a problem with my axe?" Harry raised an eyebrow in return.

"Other than it looks ridiculous? No, not at all." Ross said sarcastcally. "Pass it here," He said as he held out his hand, waiting for Harry to give it to him. "now."

"Yeah, have fun with that." Harry said as he held the axe upside down and places the head on the floor so it doesn't drop on anyone, he then let it drop on the floor.

"Thanks a lot for that." Ross glared at him for not just giving him the axe, he bent down and grabbed the handle. Ross grunted and tried to lift the axe, only for it to stay firmly on the ground.

"Come on, put your back into it." Harry smirked, his smirk grew bigger as two guards tried helping Ross lift it only to make no impact at all.

"You did something to it." Ross accused Harry after giving up on trying to lift it, he stood up and the guards took that as their signal to also give up.

"Accusing without proper evidence, that seems to be a theme for today." Harry replied. "Though in this case you are partially correct, though this was done long before today. Only I can lift it."

"That's bullshit."

"That's magic." Harry held his palm out and Leviathan flew into his hand shortly before it dissepeared into his ring.

"Finished having your fun?" Ross glared at him.

"For now." Harry shrugged while Steve snorted and Sam held back a laugh.

"Harry." A voice called. Everyone turned to see Natasha walking towards them along with Matt, who was holding her arm by the elbow and making it look like she was guiding him so to keep the blind act, plus King T'Chaka and Prince T'Challa.

"Nat, Matt," Harry nodded to them before looking towards the Wakandan King and Prince. "King and Prince." Harry nodded to King T'Chaka and Prince T'Challa. "How are you all doing?"

"Like I'd rather be at home in bed." Natasha sighed.

"The Prince and King want to talk to you." Matt said.

"Sure, please wait. I have to go and I'll be back as soon as I can." Harry replied.

"Excuse me," Everett Ross interrupted with an annoyed expression. "you are not in charge here. You do not get to make these decisions."

"I will try not to take too long." Harry said to the King and Prince, ignoring Ross for the moment. "But you may end up waiting for a short while."

"This is important, we are willing to wait." King T'Chaka replied.

"Thank you, I don't know how long I'll be but I'll try and keep it quick."

"Excuse me," Ross repeated. "I said you are not in charge here. I am, at least with..." Everett Ross trailed off when Harry stepped closer so he was right in front of him.

"Look at me," Harry said in a soft voice as small amounts of his magic leaked out. "do you feel in charge?" He asked, sensing Ross's nervousness. The guards nearby all aimed their guns, ready to fire if necessary.

"You had better be careful," Ross warned depite instincts telling him to back away. "there are plenty of guards around here and it'll only take a word..."

"Yeah, you have power here and you have a voice but you need to ask yourself one question. Is your power and your voice faster than me?" Harry spoke in a low and threatening voice.

"Harry, you can play later." Natasha said in a bored tone.

"Fine," Harry sighed before stepping back and briniging his magic back in, he stared at Everett for several seconds before he spoke. "you might think you're scary mate but you're no Black Widow."

"Thanks." Natasha rolled her eyes.

"You're welcome." Harry replied brightly, ignoring her tone.

* * *

"Hey Tony," Harry said once he found himself alone with Steve and Tony in a meeting room, they were surrounded by glass walls so everyone could see them and they could see the others in return. However Harry made sure to put up a privacy charm so nobody could here. "beautiful weather we're having." Harry said in a conversational tone.

"Oh yeah, just brilliant." Tony played along. "The sun is shining, the birds are singing and one armed men are falling from the sky right into containment cells."

"Is Pepper here?" Steve asked. "I didn't see her."

"We're...kinda...well not kinda..."

"Pregnant?" Steve asked.

"No," Tony quickly shook his head. "definetly not."

"Are you sure? You've been awfully moody lately and you're getting a little bigger." Harry joked and gesture to Tony's stomach.

"Ha ha," Tony said with a fake laugh. "real funny. We're taking a break. It's nobody's fault."

"I'm sorry Tony," Steve said. "I didn't know."

"A few years ago I almost lost her, so I trashed all my suits. Then we had to mop up Hydra, then Ultron which was my fault, And then, and then, and then, I never stopped because the truth is I don't want to stop."

"Trust me, you're talking to two people who know the feeling." Harry responded.

"I don't want to lose her." Tony admitted. "Then the accords came and..."

"You thought they would help." Harry finished.

"You're a little too smart for your own good sometimes." Tony replied.

"Well there's the pot calling the kettle black. So this break is temporary, right?"

"Yep, in her defence I'm a bit of a handful." Tony said. "Yet Dad was a pain in the ass, but he and mom always made it work."

"I'm glad Howard got married, I only knew him when he was young and single." Steve said, remebering Howard who was alway either with a girl on his arm or a tool in his hand, much like his son.

"Oh really? You two knew each other? He never mentioned that...except maybe only a thousand times. God I hated you." Tony confessed.

"I don't mean to make things difficult." Steve said, a little hurt by Tony's words but he understood why Tony was saying it.

"I know," Tony replied. "because you're a very polite person."

"If I see a situation pointed south, I can't ignore it. Sometimes I wish I could."

"No you don't." Harry and Tony said at the same time.

"No...no I don't." Steve said with an amused smile. "Sometimes..."

"Sometimes I want to punch you in your perfect teeth," Tony interrupted. "but that doesn't mean I want to see you gone. The team needs you, both of you."

"Speaking of the team, we should discuss the fact that one of our members is in lockup."

"It's obvious that Bucky didn't do anything," Steve said. "he was with me, Sam, Sharon and plenty of other witnesses."

"Yeah but we already have one member of our team who can be in two places at the same time," Tony argued as he gestured to Harry. "I think it might be possible for them to argue that they don't know what Barnes is capable of. Not just his mental state but also his physical capabilities, I mean we don't even know Harry's full capabilities seeing as magic is pretty much a blank cheque."

"First of all I don't physically be in two places at the same time, it's just an illusion, second of all one could argue the same with you," Harry replied. "after all you are a creator who is only limited by your mind."

"Is that a compliment?"

"It's not an insult."

"Well thanks, as for Barnes you guys are both right when you said it's obvious that Barnes didn't do it. Even when he was under Hydra's control he never bombed any body, sniping was more his style."

"Yep, quick kill and quick getaway," Harry nodded. "plus Bucky has spent the last few years as an Avenger so that's got to count for something."

"Yeah but they could also argue about all the years before he became an Avenger." Steve pointed out.

"If they do then I will gladly remind them how nobody is perfect, including themselves as they had a ridiculous amount of Hydra members working for them." Harry shrugged. "Anyone tell you anything important Tony?" Harry asked.

"Not yet," Tony shook his head. "I have Friday working on the footage and hopefully we'll find out something sooner or later."

"If this is Hydra again I swear to god..." Steve trailed off and rubbed his face.

"And when you do I will be there to say 'language'." Harry commented with an attempt to lighten the mood, it worked somewhat as Tony smiled at him even though Steve gave him a small glare. "You guys know that having Bucky locked up does not help our case with the accords?"

"You can say that again." Steve nodded. "Do you think Bucky getting framed and arrested has something to do with the accords?"

"I don't know," Harry admitted. "but it's possible. On the one hand one idiot could think it's a good idea to make us look bad by having one of our members, who happens to be an ex-assassin, framed for the bombing. But on the other hand it could be someone else who maybe bombed for reasons that have nothing to do with us or maybe bombed the place because of us, we won't know until we find the person."

"Speaking...of the accords, do you remember our last conversation about them?" Tony said to Harry.

"Yes, you were being a mopey, moody, stupid, brooding prat and I had to talk you out of that."

"Not how I'd describe it," Tony said dryly. "first of all I just want to say that potion of yours really helped, I slept like a baby."

"Your welcome," Harry replied. "don't expect too many of those though. They can become addicting and can cause problems with repeated use."

"Glad to know, but I was thinking on your conversation and I realised a few things."

"I'm listening." Harry replied before he gestured Tony to continue.

"The mother, Charles Spencers mother, you brought my attention to her and I realised something. She had somehow managed to get past security and talk to me alone, that's what you were trying to tell me before."

"Exactly," Harry nodded with a small smile. "think about it, if just any person could sneak in and have a conversation with you then there would be plenty of people before that mother. I mean fanboys, fangirls, yet you get only the one grievng mother. Also there was something off about that conversation."

"What do you mean?" Steve asked.

"Think about it this way, if either of you had a kid, a child that you love more than life itself and he's killed then what would you do with the person you thought was responsible? Me, personally I'd kill them. But outside of physical damage the best thing to do would be hurt them where it would hurt the most. For some it might be their money, maybe destroy something that they find valuable or maybe I would do something that would hurt them mentally and emotionly.

So when she came up to Tony she called him someone who doesn't care, a murderer and so on and so forth. In my experience mothers are usually not so calm in the face of people they think are responsible for the death of their children, thought that in itself is possible. However her words along with the timing intrigued me."

"You think it was a set up," Steve realised. "to help convince Tony to sign and push for the accords. But Tony looked up the records of Charles Spencer and I think he would have noticed if the mother didn't really love her son."

"Maybe, maybe not." Harry replied. "I lived in an abusive home when I was a child, my life was neglect or abuse and yet everyone around me thought that the people who did that to me were some of the greatest around. Seriously, they starved me, beat me and made me sleep in a cupboard but as far as everyone else was concerned I was the problem child while my guardians were outstanding and kind people."

"Really?!" Tony looked horrified.

"Yep, if their son did something wrong then I got blamed, they actually beat me once because I did better than him on a school test." Harry told Tony, looking him in the eye. "So then I dumbed myself down so I wouldn't, they then made me spend a day without food because it apparently wasn't worth spending on idiots. Tony you may think that your dad is an ass, and he might have been but try to remember all he did right as well because it is really not fair on him if all you think about is what he did wrong. Maybe Howard could do better, maybe you could have done something better. Just please don't keep going the way you're going Tony, I knew Howard as well and I have no doubt that the man loved you, I just don't think he quite knew how to tell you."

"Oh boy, you just can't help but go all wise wizard on me." Tony said but the smile on his face and the warmth in his voice let Harry know that he wasn't angry with him, in fact he looked more thoughtful than anything.

"These young whippersnappers have no appreciation for what we old folk have to say." Harry joked to Steve who smiled in response.

"Can we get back on topic?" Tony asked.

"Fine, fine." Harry sighed. "Now I am not saying that Spencer was abused, I'm just saying never rule out the possibility. Often times abusers are just regular people. But perhaps the mother did genuinely love her son, that doesn't mean she still can't be paid."

"You mean getting paid to try to hurt the person they think is responsible for killing their kid? Yeah I can see how that would be appealing."

"Yep, now how about this? Let's say that we're are just overthinking this, let's just say that this was simply a woman smart enough to get past your security and simply wanted to talk to you." Harry paused and looked between Tony and Steve before he settled on Tony. "That does not mean that any of us are evil. Yes people died, but unless you dragged the kid there and purposefully placed him in position before pulling the trigger, it is not your fault."

"But I created Ultron."

"Yes, you did." Harry nodded. "However you were not the only one, Bruce and Wanda had a part in it as well. But that does not mean that Sokovia was your fault, yes you created Ultron but Ultron was smart enough to make choices. It was his choice and his plan, not yours because if you controlled him you would have shut him down the second he even suggested something like that. And...yes...yes people have died in the battle of New York and Sokovia, but you're looking at this from just one angle. People died when we there, how many would have died if we weren't?

If we were not in New York then it would have got overrun by alien before getting nuked, if it wasn't for us then all the people on Sokovia would be dead. If you're looking at it in numbers then we're the best option, as for lives lost...well me and Steve were both soldiers. We've both lost people that we wished we were able to save, it was hard. But when you lose someone you have a choice, give up or do whatever it takes to stop it from happening again.

Tony it's not the idea of the accords that I am opposed to, I have no problem with us having limits, my problem is where those limits come from and who decided them. For goodness sakes Tony, who was the one that came to talk to us about the accords?"

"Ross." Tony answered.

"Exactly. If Ross, the man who helped created abomination and hunted Bruce all over the globe just so he could create more Hulks, is giving you something then you're going to want to double check the damn the thing for explosives."

"You think he has something planned." Steve replied.

"I do." Harry nodded. "I mean look at some of the stuff they have written on the accords, some things I can support like not creating artificial intelligence but others I cannot no matter what. For example I remember reading part of it that said they could arrest and detain an enhanced indefinitely without a trial along with other stuff that is just takes away basic human rights. Tony look at me and tell me what would happen if they arrested Nat or Wanda, would you let them do the same to Pepper if she was an enhanced?"

"N...no." Tony shook his head as he placed his face in his hands. "You...you're right." He said, looking up at him. "It seemed like a good idea at the time but you're right."

"We'll get through this Tony." Steve said.

"Yeah," Harry agreed. "I mean between dealing with aliens and robots I'm pretty sure we can handle some politics. The important thing is that we stick together, united we stand but divided we fall."

* * *

Bucky, who was sat in his containment cell, looked towards the psychiatrist outside the cell with a bored expression. The psychiatrist was a brown haired man with glasses and was currently sat behind a table.

"Tell me Bucky, you have seen a great deal, haven't you?" The Psychiatrist asked.

"I suppose," Bucky sighed. "it's not really something I want to talk about." He understated, being a brain washed Hydra soldier was definitely not something he wanted to talk about.

"You fear that if you open your mouth the horrors will never stop, don't worry...we only have to talk about one."

"Hmm? What do you mean?" Bucky asked just before all the lights in the room went out. "What the hell is this" Bucky asked the psychiatrist while also testing the restraints by pushing against them. After some discreet testing he was fairly certain that he could break through them.

"Why don't we discuss your home?" The Psychiatrist asked, ignoring Bucky's question. "Not Romania, certainly not Brooklyn, no. I mean...your real home." He said as he removed his glasses and pulled out a small flashlight and a book with the Winter Soldier star on it. "_Longing_." He spoke in Russian.

"Oh hell no." Bucky whispered before he began trying to break out.

"_Rusted._" He continued as he read the words on the book while using the flashlight to make sure he could read them. "_Seventeen._" Bucky managed to break the restraint on his metal arm, he then pulled off the one on his other arm.

"_Daybreak._" The psychiatrist continued, while walking around the cell as Bucky began trying to punch his way out. "_Furnace, Nine, __Benign, __Homecoming, __One, __Freight car._" He finished just before Bucky broke through the cell and fell on the floor, he stopped and waited calmly in front of Bucky as Bucky slowly got back up to his feet. "_Soldier?_"

"_Yes."_ Bucky nodded as he responded in Russian.

"Mission report December 16, 1991." The Psychiatrist said, he waited for several moments but Bucky did not respond. "I said mission report, December 16, 1991. Tell me the..." The psychiatrist found himself cut off as Bucky grabbed him by the throat with his metal arm and raised him in the air so he was no longer on his feet. "What are you..." The psychiatrist gasped.

"_I am a soldier," _Bucky said in Russian. "but I am not yours." He added in English before he punched him with his other hand, knocking him out.

"Nicely done." A voice said, Bucky tossed the psychiatrist away and looked toward the owner of the voice.

"How long have you been there?" Bucky asked.

"Since around daybreak," Harry answered. "the power went out everywhere so I came to check on you, are you alright?"

"Thanks to you," Bucky nodded. "if you didn't fix my mind then I would probably be in full Winter Soldier mode right now. What are we going to do about him?" Bucky asked, gesturing to the unconscious psychiatrist.

"Let him go?" Harry said with a questioning look before he shrugged and waved his hand, wrapping the man in ropes. "I think I have a good idea about who our bomber is." Harry added.

* * *

A.N: Hi guys, hope you liked the chapter. Next chapter will have Harry's conversation with the Wakanda king and prince, along with more about the accords. I just want to address a few things:

* First of all, about the Black Widow movie, a lot of people have mentioned putting it in the story. I am not going to do that for the following reasons:

1) As far as I am currently aware the film's release has been postponed thanks to the coronavirus and I have no idea when it'll actually come out. Plus with it being set after civil war it's possible that it'll just postpone this story as I wait for it.

2) As far as I'm aware it is set after civil war and before Infinity war, well in the canon civil war it ended with Natasha running away because she switched sides at the last moment and helped Cap and Bucky, in this one that is clearly not happening.

I know this might upset some people, but if it makes you feel better then in the future I may end up doing a few alternate chapters for the story that will feature the events of Black Widow.

* I know some people have also mentioned agents of shield but I've got to be honest when I say I haven't watched much of that. I watched a few episodes a few years ago but then I lost interest, I got interested again a while ago when I heard that Ghost Rider was in it. And as of the moment I have spent a lot of time thinking about if I should get back to watch it. Even then I don't know if I'll be able to do it in decent time.

* As for the accords, they are not out of the story yet. After all I brought Matt Murdock in for this, he needs his moment to shine after all.

* I also want to thank everyone for their kind words and support during this story, it means a lot.

* Also a topic that I don't really think anyone wants to discuss so I'll make it quick and simple. The coronavirus is a bitch, it's like the viral form of Umbridge, if it was a man I'd kick it in the balls, if it could understand human speech then I'd tell it to fuck off. I know that it makes things difficult for everyone, (Noctus Of The Thousand Blades I get it mate, I was looking for a job too before this thing started and now the likelihood of getting one has gone down. Also what the fuck is up with the toilet paper? I didn't even know that was a thing until the last time I went shopping with my dad, we had to go to three different shops just to get what we could usually just get from a single Tesco. I also have a younger brother with mental problems who likes to go out for walks and now he doesn't understand why he can't go out for his regular walks and that leaves him with more frustration and energy than usual), and I will not pretend to be an expert in it. I'm pretty sure that sooner or later somebody is going to tell me that everything I know about it is wrong, but all I can say is the following: I wish everyone the best of luck in dealing with this, I hope you're all good and I hope we all can make it through this. For those who have lost people I am incredibly sorry and hope your loved ones rest in peace.

This time is tough but that doesn't mean we aren't either. Yes things are down now but there's always the possibility of things getting better. That may just be optimistic hope to some people but I think things can get better and I believe that we're all strong enough to get through this. I wish everyone the best of luck and I hope for the best.

Thank you, thanks for reading and feel free to leave a review.


	39. Chapter 39

Chapter 39 -

"It's never just a normal day with you, is it?" Natasha asked as she walked alongside Harry.

"No, but to be fair we know that we'd both get pretty bored with normal days." Harry replied.

"Yeah sure but at least once in a while wouldn't be too bad."

"Natasha you have an infinity stone in your super model body and you alternate between badass spy and Avenger, I on the other hand am an immortal wizard from another world and we're in a three-way relationship with someone who could possibly be a reincarnation of my old fiancée. Nothing in our lives is normal."

"Well...when you put it like that..." She trailed off and shook her head at the statement.

"So...do you want to go somewhere private and snog?" Harry asked.

"What? Now?"

"Well there's not really enough time for us to shag." Harry shrugged.

"Maybe later." Natasha said with an amused smile. "Do you want me to go in there with you?"

"Want, yes. Need, no. It's entirely up to you, if you have something better to do then go ahead." Harry replied.

"Alright," The two stopped and Natasha kissed him on the cheek. "I guess I am with you then, try not to start any wars." She said before walking into the room.

Harry took a moment to appreciate how bloody brilliant she looked from the back before he shook his head and walked into a room where he found King T'Chaka and Prince T'Challa sitting.

"Please, don't get up." He said when he saw the two were about to get out of their seats to greet him. "We do apologise for the wait." Harry said as he and Natasha sat down opposite the two.

"It is fine. You have been both been busy?" King T'Chaka raised an eyebrow, looking at him with a curious expression.

"Oh just another day in the madness that is our lives," Harry said, shaking his head slightly. "however I have potentially discovered the identity of the bomber."

"And how did you do that?" T'Challa asked, looking very interested.

"Bucky Barnes was supposed to be evaluated by a psychiatrist, during his interview the power went off. I'm sure you both experienced it too." He paused to allow them to nod. "Bucky Barnes had been previously brain washed by an organisation known as Hydra, I trust you are familiar?"

"Unfortunately." T'Chaka nodded.

"They brain washed him in such a way that he would sort of...restart...upon being given a few specific codewords. The psychiatrist tried to use those words to get Barnes under his control while the blackout was happening, however that didn't work as I had already done a lot of work on his mind to repair the damage. The psychiatrist failed in his attempt to control Bucky and now he has been captured and will soon be interrogated."

"He has tried to kill the king of Wakanda," T'Challa replied. "he should be taken to Wakanda to face Wakandan justice."

"If he is found guilty then maybe, of course if he is found guilty I have no doubt that you'd be able to get him transferred to Wakanda. After all...I'm sure that the Black Panther can do a lot when he puts his mind to it."

"How do you know this?" T'Challa tensed ever so slightly.

"I knew your grandfather, actually that's sort of a lie. I met him like three times." Harry replied. "Much like Captain America I am older than I look and I fought in world war two, at one point Hydra was trying to get into Wakanda. I went on a mission to help stop them, of course at the time I was just a regular soldier as far as everyone else was concerned. During the mission I got separated from the others, which was fine with me as I could use my powers without fear of discovery.

I came upon some Hydra soldiers and I saw your grandfather fighting off Hydra along with his guards, I joined him. Once we were done he asked about my intentions and all."

"You are the 'magic man' that my father spoke of," King T'Chaka smiled. "I remember his stories about the green eyed wizard, I had forgotten them until you stopped that blast. I'm glad you confirmed it. When he spoke of you he always spoke about how you were capable of stopping bullets by simply raising your hand."

"Hmm, well between us all I have become a lot stronger since." Harry grinned. "I spent about three days in Wakanda along with my platoon, of course as far as everyone else was concerned Wakanda was just a third world country, however I knew better. I can only imagine that it's gotten better since."

"Well it is certainly different," T'Chaka smiled briefly. "Now I believe we have something important to talk about."

"Of course, go on." Harry gestured for him to continue.

"You have saved my life," T'Chaka said. "for that we are grateful."

"Not just us, but all of Wakanda." T'Challa added. "To you and Miss Romanoff." T'Challa nodded to Natasha who nodded back.

"We both acted simply on instinct but we both appreciate it." Natasha replied.

"But that's not just it is it?" Harry asked with a knowing look. "You believe that you're in our debt, don't you?"

"You have saved my life, as king of Wakanda, husband and father, I cannot let it go without attempting to repay you." T'Chaka replied. While he was not very happy with the idea of owing someone, he had to at least try and repay them. If he didn't then his father, dead or not, would be ashamed of him and he would be setting a bad example for his children. He did not necessarily mind owing another person something, however the problem he had was with owing someone was that someone being someone who could abuse the debt.

He would of course refuse if he thought that the person was asking for something that could endanger or harm himself, his family or Wakanda. He didn't think it was likely for these two to ask for something like that, they did save him after all. However on the other hand they claimed to have just acted on instinct and he didn't know them beyond what he had heard from the news.

"One moment please." Natasha said just before Harry waved his hand and the two began talking to each other. King T'Chaka and Prince T'Challa were amazed by the fact that they could not hear what the two were saying despite being so close.

"I think Shuri would like to meet these two." T'Challa commented to his father.

"Of that I have no doubt." T'Chaka chuckled while smiling at the mention of his daughter. After a few minutes Harry and Natasha turned to the two.

"Okay," Harry said to T'Chaka and T'Challa after waving his hand and cancelling the spell. "you know if you asked me years and years ago when I was younger then I would have probably just brushed it off," Harry said, enjoying the tense atmosphere more than he should. "I would've said it was no problem and that I simply did what anyone else would do."

"And now?" T'Chaka raised an eyebrow.

"I am older and more practical, you know it is very easy to abuse a debt that is owed to you by a king yet you still offered and for that I thank you. Now you owe a debt not just to me but also the lovely Miss Romanoff, correct?"

"Yes."

"So that is two debts." Natasha said.

"Though you don't have to worry," Harry said in a reassuring voice. "we don't intend to abuse this."

"For the debt that you owe me I would like it if you simply owed me a favour in the future." Natasha said.

"A favour?" T'Challa raised an eyebrow.

"We don't know what the future holds," Natasha said with a soft shrug of her shoulders. "it is possible that I may need something for you from the future such as a place to go or maybe borrow some of your tech or something like that."

"Very well, that is acceptable." T'Chaka nodded to her before turning to Harry. "And what is it that you desire?"

"The accords." Harry replied.

"Ah, you are going to try and force me to change my mind." T'Chaka frowned with disapproval.

"No, I do not intend to force you to change your mind on the accord. If you help me with the accords then I will consider your debt to me clear and if you refuse then I will go the same route as Natasha. However I do wish to talk to you about the accords and I think you may want to listen to me."

"Oh?"

"Listen, it is not the idea of the accords that I have a problem with." Harry replied. "Placing limitations on the Avengers is understandable, I do not like it at all but I see the reasoning behind it even if I would prefer it not to happen. However my problem with the accords is with the limitations they are suggesting and the people doing the suggesting."

"What do you mean?" T'Challa asked.

"You're a prince, correct?" Harry asked, earning a nod from T'Challa. "Well you're also an enhanced, after the bombing you will find it hard to hide that fact seeing as you jumped after your father in front of a ton of cameras. You might be willing to make the case of adrenaline and training and such but they won't believe you."

"He's right," Natasha agreed. "the accords will apply to you just as they do to us. Though it will of course be easier on you seeing as you're a prince and future king."

"The accords take away basic human rights for those that are enhanced," Harry continued speaking. "like Nat said you would be fine thanks to your title and family, but the other people who are enhanced would not be. Look at Nat, she's an enhanced, if she breaks one of the rules, good reason or not, then it's possible that they'll try and lock her up for the rest of her life. They'd fail of course but then she'd be a criminal all of her life."

"We also have a problem with Thaddeus Ross," Natasha said. "he's one of the ones that is pushing for the accords and we believe he has some less than pure intentions."

"Explain." T'Chaka said as he leaned forward, his hands linked together as he gave the two his full attention.

"You two know who Dr Banner is, correct?" Harry asked, when the two nodded he continued speaking. "Well Ross has spent years and years chasing him all across the globe because he wanted to create more Hulks. He wanted to turn Banner into his own personal weapon, you both are smart men, I do not think I have to explain to either of you how destructive and dangerous an army of Hulks could be."

"No," King T'Chaka shook his head along with T'Challa, both of them looked incredibly worried about the idea. "no you do not." He said, knowing that even a single Hulk could cause immense damage if directed against Wakanda.

"So you understand why we're not exactly jumping for joy when Ross suggests something?" Natasha said. "We think he is up to something."

"If I had to guess then I would say he wants to use the accords to control the enhanced." Harry said.

"You have my full attention." T'Chaka leaned back into his chair and gestured him to continue. "Tell me everything." Harry waved his hand and a table appeared in front of them along with four glasses of water.

"This might take a while." Harry said as he picked up one glass and took a sip.

* * *

Harry and Natasha, a half hour later, walked into a meeting room where they found Steve along with Bucky, Matt and Tony.

"Hey guys," Harry said. "good news, I think we just got King T'Chaka on our side."

"Brilliant," Tony said. "how'd you do that?"

"We told him the truth," Natasha answered honestly. "we told him why we are opposed to the accords, all of our reasons for being opposed to them."

"Honesty is the best policy." Steve said before realising what he just said. "Wow I really sounded old then, didn't I?"

"Yep." Everyone else said at the same time.

"Anyway, Bucky has been cleared of the bombing charge." Tony said.

"Has the psychiatrist been interrogated yet?" Harry asked.

"No, apparently Bucky hit him a bit too hard." Steve replied, Harry raised an eyebrow at Bucky.

"Oops." He said with a small shrug, though his voice made it clear that he didn't regret it.

"Anyway, they want to wait until tomorrow before his interrogation begins." Tony continued.

"Give me two seconds," Harry said before he teleported away, he teleported back a few moments later. "done."

"What did you do?" Bucky asked.

"I put a tracking charm in case he was gone before I get back." Harry explained.

"Where are you going?" Steve asked.

"We have Wakanda on our side, but I think there is never too much back up." Harry replied. "There are other enhanced individuals that we know of. I think we should spend some time trying to recruit them or at least warn them about the accords, maybe even get some statements from the known ones about the accords."

"You have somebody in mind?" Steve asked.

"More than one."

* * *

"How was school today?" Peter Parker heard his aunt ask as he entered the apartment.

"It was okay," Peter said as he walked in, after he put down his bag. "there's this crazy car parked outside." Peter said before he looked at Aunt May and froze, not necessarily because of her. More because of who was sitting next to her, now Peter stood looking like he had just turned into a statue while he tried to work out what Tony Stark AKA Iron Man was doing in his home.

"Hello Mr Parker." Tony grinned at his shocked look.

"Um..." Peter removed his head phones from his ears. "um...hey! Hey I...I am Peter."

"Tony." Tony said, introducing himself despite how unnecessary it was.

"Yeah...um...what...what are you doing here?" Peter asked, hoping he didn't sound rude.

"It's about time we met, you've been getting my emails right?" Tony asked while sending him a look that said 'play along'.

"Yeah, yeah." Peter nodded, picking up on what Tony was telling him. "Regarding the..."

"You didn't tell me about the grant?" Aunt May asked.

"About the grant." Peter nodded.

"The 'September foundation'." Tony said.

"Right."

"Yeah, remember when you applied?"

"Yeah." Peter nodded hesitantly.

"I approved, so now we're in business." Tony said before giving Peter another look before he took a sip from a mug.

"But you didn't tell me anything, what's up with that?" Aunt May asked with a hurt expression. "Are you keeping secrets from me now?"

"I just know how much you love surprises so I thought I would let you know..." Peter trailed off, trying not to think about how he was indeed keeping a major secret from her. "...anyway what did I apply for?" He asked Tony.

"That's what I'm here to hash out." Tony replied.

"Okay, hash out." Peter nodded while wondering what was happening. "Hash out."

"It is so hard for me to believe that she's someone's aunt." Tony said, gesturing to Aunt May.

"Well we come in all shapes and sizes." Aunt May said with a short laugh.

"This walnut date loaf is exceptional." Tony said as he took a bite of it.

"Stop flirting." Tony heard someone whisper in his ear. "I will tell Pepper if you don't."

"Let me stop you right there," Peter said to Tony, not hearing the whisper. "does this grant...got money involved or whatever?"

"Yeah it's pretty well funded, I mean look who you're talking to." Tony said before turning to Aunt May. "Can I please have five minutes with him?"

"Sure." She nodded.

"Excellent, let's go Mr Parker." Tony said as stood up and walked with Peter to his room.

* * *

Once Tony got inside Peter's room the first thing he did was spit the date loaf out of his mouth and into a bin.

"As walnut date loaves go, that was not bad." Tony said just as the door locked without anyone touching it and Harry came into view.

"Whoa!" Peter jumped back in shock, unintentionally making a large amount of noise.

"You got the silencing charms up?" Tony asked.

"Yeah, don't have to worry about his aunt hearing." Harry replied.

"Holy shit there are two Avengers in my room." Peter said, shaking his head with disbelief.

"Also what was up with the flirting?" Harry said to Tony.

"What was up with threatening to tell Pepper?" Tony asked, ignoring Harry's question.

"Tony I am still shipping you with Pepper, do not disappoint me." Harry said before he gestured to Peter. "Perhaps we should deal with him first."

"You know that makes it sound like we're going to kill him." Tony frowned.

"Wait what?!" Peter blurted out.

"Relax kid, if I was going to kill someone then Stark would be the one that has to worry." Harry said. "I am Harry by the way." Harry said, extending a hand to Peter.

"Yeah I know," Peter said quickly shaking Harry's hand. "you're...you are Raven!"

"That I am, and you can let go now." Harry said.

"Oh, sorry." Peter said, realising he was shaking for too long, he let go of Harry's hand and crossed his arms.

"Oh look what do we have here?" Tony said as he noticed the old technology on Peter's desk. "Retro tech huh? Thrift store? Salvation army?"

"The dumpster actually." Peter answered.

"You're a dumpster diver." Tony replied.

"Yeah I was...anyway look, I definitely did not apply for your grant..."

"Ah-ah, me first." Tony interrupted. "Quick question of the rhetorical variety," Tony paused and removed his phone, a small hologram screen shot out of his phone and showed a person in a red and blue costume stopping a car thief. "That's you right?"

"Um...no...what do you mean?" Peter asked.

"Look at you go." Tony said as it switched to a video of the same persons stopping a car from crashing into a bus. "Wow! Nice catch. 3,000 pounds at 40 miles an hour, not easy. You've got mad skills." Tony said as he put his phone down on Peter's desk.

"I could do it." Harry shrugged.

"That's all on YouTube though right?" Peter said. "I mean that's where you found that right? You know it's all fake, all done on a computer. It's like that video..."

"Oh you mean like those UFO's over phoenix?" Tony asked just as Harry clicked his fingers and a small panel from above opened and a rope dropped down with a red and blue costume hanging off the end of it.

"Nope!" Peter quickly grabbed it and tossed it in a box before covering it with his body. "Uh..."

"Kid you're talking to Iron Man and Raven, your smart, use your brain. You know we're only talking about it because we already know." Harry said.

"Huh fine." Peter sighed and walked back to his desk.

"So you're this...Spider-ling?" Tony asked, guessing at his name. "Crime-fighting spider? Spider-boy?"

"Spiderman." Peter corrected.

"Not in that onesie you're not." Tony said as he picked up the costume and began examining it.

"I can't believe this, I was actually having a really good day today. Didn't miss my train, this perfectly good DVD player was just sitting there and Algebra test, nailed it."

"Who else knows?" Harry asked.

"Nobody." Peter replied.

"Not even your unusually attractive aunt?" Tony asked, earning a small glare from Harry.

"No, no...no, no!" Peter said shaking his head. "If she knew then she would freak out and if she freaks out then I freak out." Peter said as he looked down at his desk.

"You know what I think is really cool? This webbing." Tony said as he threw a pellet at Harry who examined it for a second before tossing it to Peter who caught it without looking. "The tensile strength is off the charts, who manufactured it?" Tony asked.

"I did." Peter said as he tossed it into a box.

"You climb walls, how do you do that?" Harry asked.

"Adhesive gloves?" Tony guessed.

"It's a long story."

"Lordy! Can you even see in these?" Tony said as held up the goggles that were part of Peter's costume and placed them on his eyes. "Oh I'm blind!" Tony said dramatically.

"I can see in those!" Peter said defensively as he took the goggles and costume away and tossed them in the box along with the web pellets. "I can see in those okay. It's just...when whatever happened, happened it's like my sense have been dialed to 11. There's way too much input so they just help me focus."

"You're in dire need of an upgrade." Tony said with Harry nodding in agreement. "Systemic, top to bottom, hundred-point restoration. That's why I'm here. Why are you doing this?" Tony asked as Peter sat down on his bed. "I got to know, what's your M.O? What gets you out of that twin bed in the morning?"

"Because...because I've been me my whole life, and I've had these powers for six months. I read books and build computers, yeah I would love to play football but I couldn't then so I shouldn't now."

"Hold up, American football or British football?" Harry asked.

"Does...it matter?" Peter asked, a little confused by the question.

"You know that British football is basically soccer?" Tony asked, raising an eyebrow.

"It's the other way round and I don't know why you lot call it football when you don't even use your feet." Harry responded.

"Have you ever watched a football match?"

"No I have never watched an 'American Football' match, I don't like football, American or otherwise."

"Then why are we having this argument?" Tony asked, he and Peter both looked beyond confused.

"Because I'm British and you're an ass-hat." Harry shrugged. "Back to you." He said to Peter. "Why are you doing what you do?"

"Okay," Peter sighed. "when you can do the things that I can and you don't, and then the bad things happen, they happen because of you."

"So you want to help people? Do your part? Be a good person?" Harry asked.

"Uh...yeah, help people." Peter nodded.

"Are you sure?" Harry asked.

"What?"

"Are you sure you want to help people?"

"Yes, I am, why are you..."

"There is going to be a U.N meeting soon," Harry said. "the last one got bombed but hopefully that shouldn't happen this time. At the meeting they plan to discuss some accords that are designed for people that could be considered 'enhanced'. You know what that means?"

"Uh...yeah, like people with superpowers and stuff."

"Yep and that includes you." Harry replied. "The accords haven't been finalised yet and we are doing our best to stop them. But if it's ever discovered that you're an enhanced then you would be affected by the rules of the accords. Here," Harry pulled out a list and handed it to Peter. "this is basically a simplified summary without all of the legal talk shit." Harry and Tony stayed silent as Peter ran through the list.

"Oh...kay..." Peter said once he was done.

"So kid, you have a choice now, you can still go and fight for the people or you can just hide and be one of them, which one do you want to go for?" Harry asked.

"Which do you think I should go for?" Peter asked as he thought about his options.

"Kid I was fighting since I was younger than you," Harry said. "I get wanting to fight. When I fought it was because I didn't have a choice, you have that choice, this isn't something that either of us can decide for you."

"What happens if I decide I want to keep going?" Peter asked.

"Then we train you," Harry said. "Tony will work out a new suit for you and we make sure you're up for handling threats."

"You'd make me an Avenger?"

"No, you're still fifteen. But we can train you better so that you can join in a few years and we can put you as sort of a part time member until then or a trainee if you would. Even if you don't join it's better for you to get some training so you can control your powers easier and be more likely to survive the day someone stronger tries to stop you."

"Here's my number." Tony said as he handed Peter a small card. "Don't give that out to anybody. When you make your choice then give us a call."

"How long do I have to chose?" Peter asked.

"The next U.N meeting is in three days." Harry replied. "Try anytime before that please. Now we'll be off." Harry said before turning to Tony. "Control your urge to flirt on the way out." Harry said before teleporting out.

* * *

"You finished up with Miss Jones?" Tony asked.

"Yep," Harry nodded. "though she wasn't quite as nice as the Parker kid. She was willing to listen to me after I gave her some alcohol though."

"You thinking of asking her to join or have you done that already?" Tony asked.

"Nah, she is not exactly team material plus she doesn't exactly seem enthusiastic about the idea. Same with that Cage guy." Harry shrugged. "From what I've seen they both seem like they would prefer to stick with their current life."

"Alright this is our stop," Tony said as the car stopped outside of a bar. "do you want me to come in with you?"

"Nah, I'll be back in a bit." Harry said as he got out the car and walked into the bar. As soon as he entered nearly every person in the bar looked at him. "What?" Harry said defensively. "I'm old enough to drink." When most of the people looked away Harry walked to the bar and sat next to a person who was wearing a hoodie. "Hi," Harry said. "I think this is supposed to be the part where I am supposed to act mysterious and try to get your attention but I think I'd just rather skip that part and say I want your attention. No homo," Harry added. "I want to talk to you, I'm Harry Black, AKA Raven.

"And I..." The man pulled his hoodie down to reveal his grinning face that was covered in scars. "am Wade Wilson and all I can say is it's about fucking time!"

* * *

A.N: Yep, I did it, I brought Deadpool in! I just really wanted to. Before anyone get's their hopes up I'd like to say I haven't decided how much Deadpool will be in the story. Maybe a few chapters, maybe an appearance every couple of chapters, I haven't decided yet.

As for Jessica Jones and Luke Cage I sort of skipped past their meetings with Harry but if people really want to see them then I'll put an omake of the meetings in the next chapter. As for Iron Fist I think he was still in Kun Lun at this point in time so that's why Harry hasn't gone to meet him.

Thanks for reading and feel free to leave a review!


	40. Chapter 40

A.N: By the way guys, since my last chapter I have kind of realised that Deadpool is sort of a hard person to write. I sort of instantly regretted it after my last post. My Deadpool experience is limited to the movies (yes including origins), Ultimate Spiderman, the Deadpool game, a couple of stuff on the internet and the few Ryan Reynold movies I have watched (basically the same guy). I have not read any comic books with him in it yet, so I will try my best with the character. Plus I find it kind of hard to be comedic when I have to constantly be comedic instead of just letting it naturally flow. Either way he's only going to be in here for a while so even if I do mess it up it'll only be for a little bit.

So I apologise if I butch up Deadpool in this but I will promise to learn from my mistakes.

* * *

Chapter 40 -

"Nice to meet you Mr Wilson." Harry said, shaking Deadpool's hand.

"Back at you magic man." Wade grinned. "I can not believe you are here, can't even believe I am here. By the way...why are you here...I forgot?"

"Well it is really simple," Harry responded as he waved his hand and made himself a glass full of butterbeer. "I basically..."

"Hey, hey." Harry was interrupted by the barkeeper, a man with brown hair and a brown beard plus a pair of glasses. "What did you just do?"

"I made myself a butterbeer." Harry shrugged.

"You sure you wouldn't...you know...want to buy something?"

"I am a regular here and I still don't want to buy anything," Wade replied. "the drinks here are shit Weasel."

"Then why do you come here?" Weasel asked.

"Hold up, is 'Weasel' supposed to be an insult or is that your actual name?" Harry asked, raising an eyebrow to the bartender.

"Not my birth name." Weasel shrugged.

"It's what everyone calls him, plus it's kind of accurate." Wade commented. "Now if you don't mind me and the big boy over here need to talk." Wade said to Weasel as he gestured to Harry. "Alone." He added moments later when Weasel showed no signs of moving.

"Oh...right." Weasel said as he slowly walked away.

"That's it, take your time." Wade rolled his eyes. "Anyway," Wade said to Harry once Weasel had walked far enough away. "Mr Raven, you were..."

"Please, call me Harry." Harry said.

"Harry? Score, first name basis already!" Wade grinned. "My superhero code name is Deadpool, but you can just call me Mr Pool...or Wade if you want."

"Anyway, I wanted to talk to you about something important Mr Wade."

"Just Wade," Wade replied. "Mr Wade was my father, and he was a dick."

"I'll pretend to know the feeling." Harry said as he took a sip of his butterbeer.

"Oh, can I have one?" Wade asked, gesturing to the cup.

"Sure." Harry said as he made one for Deadpool. "Here you go." He said as he handed it to Wade.

"Thanks," Wade said as he took the glass and took a sip. "sweet gummy bear orgies that is delicious!" He said before he began gulping it all down at high speed. "Please sir, can I have some more?" He asked while imitating Oliver Twist as he held out an empty glass. Harry nodded and refilled it.

"Anyway I..." Harry was cut off as Wade quickly finished the drink like his existence depended on it.

"Hit me." Wade said as he gestured to the glass.

"Perhaps we should finish our conversation first." Harry suggested.

"If we do then do I get another?"

"If we do then I will give you two."

"Deal!" Wade said instantly. "So what's the deal Gandalf?"

"Gandalf? Wow very original," Harry said sarcastically. "not like I have not heard that twenty times from Stark alone."

"Speaking of Stark, do you think he'd be willing to let me fly in one of his suits?" Wade asked with a hopeful voice and face.

"Depends, do you have the money necceary to rebuild him one if you damage it? Let me cut you off right there," Harry said when Wade was about to speak. "if here is where you hang out then you probably don't have the money." Wade and Harry stared at each other for several moments.

"True." Wade grudgingly admitted.

"Anyway, we have gotten off topic." Harry said. "What I wanted to talk to you about was..."

"Hey, how you doing?" A voice asked, the two turned to see a skinny black haired man sit next to Harry. "You come here often?" He grinned.

"My first time." Harry answered in a polite voice.

"Mine too. Can I buy you a drink?"

"Already got a drink." Harry said as he gestured to his glass of butterbeer. "I am sorry, I don't really mean to be or sound rude, but I am having a rather important conversation with the guy next to me."

"Oh...right, sure." The man smiled as he got up. "You are really good looking by the way."

"Uh thanks...well I..."

"I'd suck your dick." The man said before he walked off. Harry and Wade sat in silence for several moments before Harry turned to Wade.

"The fuck?" Was Harry's eloquent response.

"I know, what about me jackass?!" Wade shouted at the retreating man before turning to Harry. "Anyway you were saying."

"Give us a sec," Harry said as he waved his hand a couple of times around the two. "there we go."

"What does that too? Bring all the girls?" Wade asked.

"No, it is just to make sure we are uninterrupted." Harry replied. "Anyway, do you know about the accords?"

"No...I don't really listen to the news. Plus if I have to chose between the news and Saturday morning cartoons..." Wade trailed off.

"Understandable," Harry said, he didn't watch the news either, even though he was pretty sure that it was on twenty-four/seven. "but there are some accords being made by this ass-hat called Thaddeus Ross and they basically make things difficult for 'enhanced' individuals such as me and yourself."

"Enhanced?" Deadpool asked, glancing down between their crotches.

"I meant those with superpowers or tech that can basically make them superpowered." Harry explained. "Now I know all about your abilities."

"Oh yeah?"

"Super human speed, reflexes, etc. Plus you are fluent in multiple languages, an expert in hand to hand combat, weapons, assassinations and you have super healing which basically makes you immortal. I'm still better though."

"You are not!"

"Hmm, yes I am." Harry said with a slight tilt of his head. "I can do all the same plus magic."

"Yeah...well...the fans like me better."

"O...kay then, anyway the accords basically take away basic human rights. Here's a summary without all the legal crap." Harry said as he handed Wade a piece of paper. "Read it, I'll wait." Harry said as he turned back to his butterbeer. He had only spent about five seconds drinking when Wade tapped him on the shoulder.

"Done." Wade said.

"That was quick." Harry could not help but comment.

"I am quick when it counts. So I suppose you don't want me to assassinate some people? My standard fee is..."

"I don't want you to assassinate anyone." Harry cut him of. "I just came here to warn you about the accords. Me and the Avengers are going to do our best to stop this from going through but I figured it would be good for you to have a fair warning first."

"Wait...that's it?" Wade asked in a disappointed voice. "You...are not going to ask me to join the Avengers or something?"

"I would love to ask you to join," Harry said as he patted Wade on the shoulder. "but when the Avengers were formed Nick Fury made me promise not to bring you in unless there is a global catastrophe and you absolutely have to be involved."

"Damn." Wade said before he let out a few curse words. "He still hasn't got over it?"

"I don't know what it is, but since he looks like he wants to shoot something every time your name is mentioned, probably not." Harry said with a small shake of his head. "By the way, what did happen?" Harry asked with a curious voice.

"It can not be spoken out loud." Wade said in a firm voice. "Never spoken out loud."

"Can it be whispered?" Harry raised an eyebrow. Wade's face took on a look of surprise before it became thoughtful. Wade spent a few seconds wondering if that would count then decided he didn't really care.

"Hmm, sure." Wade shrugged before he leaned closer to Harry.

"Whoa dude!" Harry backed away.

"What?"

"Well...no offense but you stink." Harry said as he waved the smell away.

"Oh right," Wade took on a sheepish look. "I spend ninety percent of my time in a bar and the other percent having sex and fighting bad guys in a rubber suit, sometimes even at the same time, really seals in the flavour. It's like a giant condom."

"I will take your word for it." Harry quickly cut him off, "there we go." Harry said after he cast a spell on Wade.

"What was that?"

"Cleaning charm. Now what's the secret?"

"Alright, listen carefully, because I can only say this one time and one time only." Wade said before he leaned in close and whispered into Harry's ear.

"What?!" Harry blurted out, Wade whispered some more. "No!" Harry gasped with disbelief. "You're kidding!" Harry said shortly before Wade disappeared. "Wow!" Harry said as he looked Wade in the eye. "That was really sick man, not in the good way either."

"It was one time!" Wade defended.

"Still," Harry said as he stood up. "get some help man." Harry said as he shook his head before he walked away.

"No, don't go." Wade said in a near whisper as he reached out to grab him, but he was too late as Harry was already out the door. "Damn! Ah well, he'll be back." Wade said before he reached for his cup and his eyes widened. "Oi asshole!" He screamed as he ran out the bar. "You owe me two more Butterbeers!"

* * *

"Knock knock." Harry said as he tapped on Wanda's doorframe. Wanda, who was sat on her bed, looked away from the TV to see him standing in the door. "How you doing?"

"Harry," She smiled. "how are you?"

"Tired." Harry admitted as he walked in and sat down next to her. "Where's your brother?"

"Flirting with the closest female he can find probably." Wanda shrugged. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah," Harry sighed. "it's just these bloody accords. I am sorry by the way."

"What for?" She asked.

"For not spending much time with you recently." Harry answered.

"It's fine Harry." Wanda replied. "I know why you are doing this and..."

"No," Harry cut her off as he kissed her on the lips. "I know you know why I am doing this but that does not make me feel better about it. The accords are important but so is Nat and so are you. After all this crap is done, hopefully by the next meeting to discuss the accords, then I want to take you out somewhere."

"Where?" She raised an eyebrow and gave him a wide smile.

"Wherever you want." Harry smiled back as he kissed her again. "We could go to Paris, Italy, Hong Kong, or we could go anywhere in the US. Maybe we can spend a day in the UK, just name the destination and I will take you there."

"Thank you, you know that you don't have to do this for me."

"I know, but I want to." Harry said before he playfully kissed her on the neck. "Do you know what else I want to do?" Harry asked in a low voice as he planted more kisses along her neck.

"I have a good idea." Wanda whispered as she shut the TV off with her remote and closed the door with a flick of her wrist.

"Nicely done." Harry said as he placed his hands around her waist. "You even locked it as well," Harry said before he waved his arm and cast some privacy spells. "there, we shouldn't be disturbed now."

"I hope not." Wanda said before she wrapped her arms around his neck and brought him into a passionate kiss.

* * *

"No," Matt Murdock said as he shook his head. "you'll have to take that out of your speech as well." He along with the rest of the Avengers were sat around a table as Harry prepared his speech for the meeting to discuss the accords.

"Do I have to?" Harry sighed.

"I don't think insinuating that Secretary Ross has a small dick would go well with anyone there."

"Be funny as hell though." Tony shrugged before Harry amended his speech.

"Tony are you back with Pepper yet?" Harry asked as he continued writing his speech.

"No," Tony rolled his eyes "why do you want to know?"

"I ship it." Was Harry's response.

"He and Natasha also bet that the two of you would get married within the net five years." Bruce replied.

"Shush!" Harry hissed but the damage was already done.

"Oh, did he now?" Tony raised an eyebrow at Harry who was suddenly a lot more interested in his speech. "What about you?" He asked Natasha.

"No idea what you're talking about." Natasha said with a straight face.

"Tony," Rhodey said, saving Harry and Natasha from further questioning. "can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Sure, come on." Tony said as he stood up and followed Rhodey. "So what's up?" Tony asked one the two were alone.

"It's just...what happened?" Rhodey asked.

"What happened with what?" Tony asked with a confused look.

"The accords," Rhodey replied. "I mean one moment you are all for them and the next you are with Harry and the rest. What's up with that?"

"Well," Tony rubbed his eyes, suddenly looking and feeling very tired. "it is very complicated, but long story short I realised what an idiot I was being."

"Idiot? Tony the accords..."

"Should not be signed." Tony said, cutting Rhodey off. "I've reread some of the shit in them and I can not believe how I could have ever supported them in the first place. Yeah the Avengers could deal with being put in check but not the way that they are trying to go about it."

"What are you talking about?"

"Alright, you know what, it's a long story, so come and see me later tonight when I gave a bottle in my hand and I will probably be able to get through it a lot quicker."

"Fine, but...are you alright?" Rhodey asked, looking slightly worried for Tony.

"No," Tony said honestly. "I've got a massive headache, I feel like an idiot and I feel like things have only kept getting worse."

* * *

A.N: Hey guys, sorry for taking so long.

By the way if anyone is interested the 'I'd suck your dick' part was based off a real conversation, I was waiting outside of a chip shop I used to work at and was waiting for my shift, next thing I know this guy with a beer just stopped next to me and talked to me, I politely talked back then just as he was leaving he said to me 'you're really good looking, I'd suck your dick'. He was gone by the time I could think of a response.

First of all, sorry if you did not like the chapter. I was going to make Deadpool the sort of guy who would break the fourth wall every few minutes but a couple of people have suggested against that, plus in all honesty I sort of write myself into a corner by putting Deadpool in. With Harry I feel more natural because i can make him funny whenever i want but with Deadpool I feel like I have to constantly make him funny and that just makes it harder for me to write. Anyway, at least I learn from my mistakes.

Second of all, I am sorry about the short and rushed chapter, and time since the last update but between my other stories that I write and am focusing on (read them if you want) plus my own actual life (yes I have one, even I am surprised) I've just not had as much time to write more for this one. I think after this story is done I might write a different Harry Potter/Avengers cross over and hopefully use what I have learned from this one to make it better. The next chapter will be longer and better I promise, I also wish the best to everyone seeing as times are hard now for everyone, stay safe and stay happy.

Thanks for reading, feel free to leave a review.

* * *

Omake:

"Fury," Harry said as he walked into Nick Fury's office. "ah, there you are."

"Can I help you with..." Nick Fury found himself cut off as Harry pulled him into a big hug. "What the hell are you..."

"Shush," Harry whispered. "it's alright," Harry said as he rubbed Fury's back. "it's alright. You will be alright."

"The hell is wrong with you?!"

"I met Deadpool."

"You what?!"

"He told me what happened." Harry said, instantly feeling Fury's shoulder's slump. "It's alright, you'll be fine."

"It was the one time." Fury sniffed.

"That's right, just the one time, you're stronger because of it."

"I am?" Fury asked, a tear dripping down his eye.

"Yes you are, you are THE Nick Fury, director of shield. That one time will never be mentioned."

"You promise?"

"I promise, shush," Harry said in a soothing voice as one hand rubbed Fury's back while the other rubbed his bald head. "it can't hurt you anymore."


	41. Chapter 41

A.N: Hey guys, hope you will enjoy the chapter. In this chapter there will be a U.N meeting, fair warning that I am not a lawyer nor am I someone with any idea how they work. I tried googling it but all I got was just a lot of complicated shit. So if there is anyone is upset about me not knowing how they work (yes, I really do think that there will be at least one person like this) then...tough. You're here for a fanfiction crossover, not accurate UN meetings.

* * *

Reviews:

nitewolf423 : Can't say, Fidelius charm.

Padfoot67 : I don't think Punisher counts as an enhanced unless he really does have a healing factor or ability to take more pain than the average human. Plus he is different from someone like Tony. Tony has access to pretty much everything and can take out tanks with even his earlier armours while Punisher basically just has regular weapons.

DesertSandBox : Maybe.

Dawood Saqlain : Yeah but Harry's immortal so Fury probably releases stress just by shooting at him.

BoredKing : Listen to that part, it's probably the same part of you that tells you not to jump when you're on a high edge.

Spiked29 : Thanks, hope you come back alive so you can read my story.

* * *

Chapter 41-

"Hey Rhodey." Tony said as Rhodey arrived, take a seat." Tony said as he began pouring a drink for both of them.

"Tony, are you alright?" Rhodey asked as he sat down.

"No," Tony said bluntly. "I am not alright Rhodey. I feel like an idiot, I feel stupid and I have a giant headache because of it and these stupid accords."

"Tony, you were one of the ones who was originally pushing for the accords." Rhodey reminded him.

"That is why I feel like an idiot," Tony said as he pushed a glass into Rhodey's hand. "I bet Pepper would have been able to stop me from being one."

"Years of failure suggests otherwise." Rhodey commented as he and Tony took a sip, although Tony's as much longer than Rhodey's. "Alright, so tell me then, you were all for the accords and now you are all against it. What happened?"

"I talked with Harry, he talked me out of it."

"But why would he do that? I know he doesn't like the accords but..."

"Rhodey, we both agree that Harry is a good man, right?"

"Well, yeah but..."

"I trust him, he helped me when I was stuck in a cave. He helped me when Stane was trying to kill me, he took a nuke up into an alien portal to save the city so I didn't have to do it, he fought in New York with me and then there was that shit show with Ultron. He didn't shout at me, he didn't constantly remind me about what I did, he just got to work and helped fix the problem. In my experience Harry has always had a good reason for everything he has done, don't you agree?"

"Well yeah but that doesn't always mean he is right." Rhodey countered. "I know you want to side with him on the accords but..."

"Barnes killed my parents." Tony interrupted suddenly, causing Rhodey to stop and gap at him.

"B...you mean Bucky Barnes? As in the Bucky Barnes on the Avengers?!" Rhodey said with disbelief.

"Right after Harry discovered Hydra and freed Barnes Harry spent some time helping Barnes regain all of his memories with whatever wizard mind magic he knows," Tony sighed as he ran a hand through his hair before pausing to take a drink. "so they went through all the shit that Hydra made Bucky do. One of the things he did was kill my parents. Harry could have kept it secret, if he didn't tell me then I never would have known. But he was honest with me, he told me."

"What did you do?" Rhodey could not help but ask.

"What did I do?" Tony snorted as he shook his head. "I remember what I wanted to do, I remember wanting to get Barnes and rip his metal arm off before beating him to death with it."

"Why didn't you?" Rhodey asked.

"Take a guess," Tony replied. "it was Harry. He told me that he had taken Barnes somewhere where only he could find him, I remember it pissed me off so much, I was one wrong word away from throwing a punch at him. He then made me a deal, he would tell me where Barnes was if I went out flying with him."

"Wait what?"

"You heard," Tony replied. "I figured fine, if that is what it takes then I will do it. So I put my suit on, he trusted me enough to not blast him. He grabbed me and teleported me out into dessert then me and him started flying together, he then goaded me into a game of chase and when I kept getting close he would increase his speed or do some crazy trick or teleport further ahead. I lost count of how long we flew, he kept getting me angrier and angrier so I flew faster and faster.

He shot a spell at me when we were flying, I dodged it and began trying to blast him. He kept dodging or using those shields of his, he didn't fire another spell after the first one. Blasting and blasting, flying and flying. Eventually my anger decreased as I gradually got more tired. Once we stopped Harry grabbed me and teleported me right back, he said to me 'go get out your armour, we're going to talk'. Then he walked off. I got out my armour, I didn't know it at the time but he hit me with a 'cheering charm', same thing he hits Banner with when he wants him to calm down.

We talked, now that I could think more clearly I remembered that it wasn't Barnes's fault, it would have been so easy to blame him but...god I wanted to kill him!" Tony sighed as he finished his cup before pouring himself another. "Anyway, eventually Harry brought Barnes in after making us both promise not to kill each other."

"You guys talked?" Rhodey asked, taking a sip of his own drink.

"Yep," Tony nodded. "there was some touching words, manly tears, we knew it would take time, but I've come to terms with it. It's wasn't Barnes's fault. Harry could have kept all that secret but he didn't because it was the right thing to do, I trust him to do what's right."

"I don't want to be insensitive or anything but what does this have to do with the accords?"

"My point is that if Harry is so damn set against these accords then there is clearly a good reason. I was for the accords, I admit that, but I wasn't thinking straight. Remember how I told you about Charles Spencer's mother?"

"Yeah, she confronted you and..."

"Blamed me for the loss of her son," Tony finished. "that messed me up more than I'd like to admit. I mean, ever since I was in that cave I realised what my weapons could do and I turned my life around, you know. I cleaned up, I fought aliens, I stopped bad guys, I donated to good causes, I tried my best to change and then this woman came up to me and looked at me and treated me like I was just some asshole doing what I do for fun. Acting like I didn't care that people died.

But then Harry, calm as always, points out what was wrong with the picture."

"What do you mean?" Rhodey asked, giving Tony his full attention.

"Well, the first thing was the mother. Not only did she confront me right before Ross brought the accords but also managed to get past all of my security just to talk to me one on one. Don't you think that is at least a little bit suspicious."

"Yeah, I see your point." Rhodey said with a slow nod.

"It's not my only one, my second is the sudden increase in money in her bank account. My third is Ross."

"Tony, he is the..."

"I know, I know." Tony interrupted with a roll of his eyes. "I know what positions he had and what medals he has earned but I also know what he has done. Like how he chased Banner all over the globe just so he could have his own personal army of Hulks, could you imagine what would happen with an army of Hulks? Do you have any idea how much damage that could do when the army can't even handle one Hulk? Ross has cost the taxpayers a lot of money in both lost/destroy military equipment as well as damage to civilian property, any damage caused by the avengers at least gets repaired by us or paid for by us. Plus there are the lives lost, I guarantee you that hundreds if not thousands of lives were lost by soldiers and civilians during his attacks on Bruce. Yet, look at where he is. Look at how he was rewarded. Publicize that. I bet the public doesn't know about that. How many lives were lost because of him?"

"I get it Tony," Rhodey sighed, unable to argue despite wanting to. "I get it."

"Then there are the actual accords as well, I mean one of the things it said was 'those with innate powers must also wear tracking bracelets at all times' and what about how it gives them the power to hold enhanced individuals without trial? Huh?"

"Damn," Rhodey groaned before he gulped down his cup. "fill it up first, I get the feeling I'm going to need it."

"Probably." Tony said as he filled up Rhodey's glass. "Now another problem I have with the accords is..."

Tony and Rhodey spent about an hour talking about the accords and both woke up the next day with a massive hangover.

* * *

"So," Natasha said as she and Harry entered Harry's apartment. "tomorrow the accords."

"And then the world." Harry joked as he locked the door.

"That's not funny." She rolled her eyes.

"Probably not." Harry shrugged. "So, sleep now?"

"Yeah, unless..." She trailed off.

"Unless?" Harry repeated.

"Unless you'd like a little bit of good luck for tomorrow." She said as she came closer and wrapped her arms around his neck while he placed his around her waist.

"I don't think a little bit would be enough, how about a lot of good luck?" Harry smiled before he leaned down to kiss her.

* * *

"Alright guys," Harry said as he and the Avengers gathered around for a meeting before the second United Nations meetings. "like last time it will be me, Matt and Nat. However this time things are different, I want the rest of you all on standby in case something goes wrong. Bruce, you okay on your end?"

"Yep," Bruce grinned, happy at the thought of doing anything to ruin Ross's day. "all ready."

"Good."

"Harry, a lot of people will be watching." Steve said.

"Really? You mean those cameras will be there for a reason?" Harry raised an eyebrow.

"You know what I mean," Steve rolled his eyes. "good luck."

"Thanks Steve." Harry smiled.

"After this meeting, will the accords be dealt with?" Pietro asked.

"I hope so, perhaps they will be or maybe they'll just be postponed for another year or maybe even something else." Harry shrugged.

"You are basically saying you don't know." Wanda frowned.

"I have many abilities but reading the future is not one of them." Harry replied.

"Can wizards even do that?" Bucky asked.

"Where I came from it was a rare ability, and even then they barely used it."

"We should all be prepared though," Natasha commented. "it is possible that something goes wrong today."

"Maybe." Harry replied. "But if it does then we do what we always do, adapt, that's why I want all of you to stay ready."

"Harry," Tony said. "the kid sent a text last night, he's in."

"Better late than never, tell him to hold tight for now. We can get to him after the meeting."

* * *

Harry, Matt and Natasha found themselves in their second United Nations meeting. They had waited patiently for their turn to speak and defend their reasons for going against the accords, but first they had to let the other members speak first. Harry was pleasantly surprised when there were quite a few people against the accords, definitely more than he expected to be. He glanced towards King T'Chaka who appeared to have noticed his surprise, if the smirk he supported was any indicator, King T'Chaka gave him a small nod and Harry instantly understood.

"I think it was a good thing we helped out King T'Chaka." Harry whispered to Natasha who smiled back as she too had had seen the look on the King's face.

"What?" Matt whispered.

"I think the reason we have so many supporting against the accords would be thanks to the lovely Wakandan royal family." Harry whispered to Matt who looked confused for a moment before his face showed that he understood.

Wakanda, in the eyes of most people, is simply a third world country, however Harry knew that the Wakandan royal family and those closest to them were probably the only ones who knew the full capabilities of the African country. It also appeared that they worked fast as Harry was pretty sure that many of these people would have voted for the accords a few days ago.

"And here comes the King himself." Natasha whispered when King T'Chaka walked up to the podium.

"Greetings everyone," King T'Chaka said as he took his place. "I remember the last time I came to talk about the accords, I am sure many of you also remember, hopefully there will be no repeats. However since the last meeting I have had a long time to think about the accords. The idea behind the accords is one that I support, however I have come to realise that the execution of the idea is severely lacking. There are many things within these accords that I cannot support, removal of basic human rights is one of them.

Human rights, are not something that should be taken away so easily, especially when people have worked so hard to give us all those rights. Women fought for equality, black people fought for equality, many other people from different backgrounds with different reasons have fought for equality, in a few years will we have enhanced protesting and fighting for the same?

The accords, they seem to be excellent at keeping a watch on enhanced individuals, regulating them on the other hand...not so much."

Harry could barely keep the grin off his face. King T'Chaka had a lot of power and influence, the fact that Harry and Natasha saved him helped a lot. As King T'Chaka's speech continued Harry could see that many people were listening to his words and considering them.

"Thank you," King T'Chaka said a few minutes later after finishing his speech "thank you all." He said before he walked off the podium and back to his seat.

"Things are sounding good. so far" Matt whispered.

"Probably best not to jinx it then." Harry replied.

* * *

A few more people later and it was time for the Avengers to defend their reasons against the accords. Matt went up to the podium as he would be speaking on behalf of the Avengers.

"Hello everyone," Matt said, he paused and took a small breath before his game face came up and he shifted into the confident lawyer who you could believe would get you out of anything. "at this point in time there is very little I can say that has not already been said. However, I will try anyway. It may surprise people to know that the Avengers were not all initially against the accords. A few were even supportive of the idea behind them.

However after much deliberation they are united in their stance against them. Not because they don't like the idea of being told what to do, but because of how it is being done. The Avengers are the Avengers because they can always stand and do what is right without the interference of politics. Secretary Ross, the representative that the UN sent to talk to them about the accords, had informed the Avengers of the accords only three days before the first and original meeting while also telling them that they did not really have a choice but to sign."

"I did not." Ross objected.

"Did you not?" Matt asked calmly. "Miss Romanoff, would you mind?"

"It's my pleasure." Natasha said before she pulled a phone out. 'Three days from now the U.N meets in Vienna to ratify the accords. Talk it over.' Ross's voice echoed from the phone. 'And if we come up with a decision that you don't like?' Natasha's voice asked, 'Then you retire.' Ross's voice replied.

"That to me sounds a lot like someone saying you have no option but to sign." Matt continued.

"That is wrong and..."

"I'm sorry to interrupt you Secretary Ross," Matt interrupted. "but I assure you that of all my senses, my hearing is not the one that is defective. Now if you wouldn't mind I would like to continue. There have been many problems with the accords pointed out today, one of which is the fact that all enhanced would have to be registered. I hope you all remember that that includes Thor, Prince of Asgard and son of Odin, King of Asgard. I look forward to watching one of you explain to the prince of an alien race why he would have to wear a tracker. If any of you want to try and make the prince of an alien race register, despite having no control over him, then feel free to try. I am sure you can all get back to me on how that goes.

I have many things I could say but I am going to stick to three main points. First of all I would like to mention how the accords basically reduce how useful the Avengers are. According to the accords a panel of United Nation members from 117 countries would decide when the Avengers could intervene and operate along with if and how they would react.

Getting that many people to agree on anything can be difficult, but getting them to rapidly come to a decision that could result in the world being destroyed or saved..." Matt trailed off as people began thinking about his point. "...I'm sure you can guess how that will go. Currently when the UN deploys forces to armed conflicts their response time is usually measured in weeks or months, the fastest acting so called 'rapid deployment forces', might get that time down to days but the Avengers are a response team that have to deal with conflicts in hours.

During the battle of New York if the Avengers had waited for the UN to permit them to fight then New York would probably be destroyed by the time they were able to fight. It also means that the Avengers would have to support and obey each and every order by the UN, for those who don't know I would like to let you all know that Raven, the leader of the Avengers, had to take a nuke up into that alien portal because the World Security council decided to bomb New York, an action that none of the Avengers agreed with.

Also, I cannot help but ask, what about smaller conflicts? Say if Raven or Captain America walk down a street and see somebody trying to murder an innocent child, an extreme example I know but it's still a possibility, if they try to interfere then that would be going against the accords. The UN can't possibly know about each and every threat, the Avengers work so effectively because they can make quick decisions, if they have to wait each and every time for permission then you can all easily see how they could be less efficient.

My second main reason for why the Sokovia Accords are a terrible idea is the consequences of politicising the Avengers, making the Avengers part of any sort of governmental body could end up with a superhero arms race. There was a once a time when the bow and arrow was the world's most deadliest weapon, and then suddenly everybody wanted one. 117 countries support these accords, but that is not all of them. There are far more countries in the world, which means many countries have not been invited or decided not to be part of the governing body of the avengers.

Giving some countries access to the Avengers but not others could cause other countries to develop and recruit their own team of enhanced individuals. Pietro and Wanda Maximoff, two enhanced members of the Avengers, both born and raised in Sokovia gained their powers from an experiment by someone trying to make their own enhanced. We do not need a random country in another continent deciding they need their own Captain America or Ironman.

My third and final reason is the fact that it criminalises heroes and encourages vigilantes. The accords essentially enforce non-signing heroes to break the law to do what's right, if a non-signed superhero wants to save someone, stop a rapist or simply do what's right then they risk prison. If Raven saved a person by stopping a gang then he could be locked up, but should we need him then would we simply pull him out of prison? Are the Avengers in the wrong if they do not stop to ask before trying to save a life?

Miss Romanoff and Mr Black, AKA Black Widow and Raven, were the ones who saved King T'Chaka at the last meeting. That was not a situation where they could have hesitated because it would have resulted in the death of the king of Wakanda. But if the accords were in affect then it would also be the sort of thing that could get them in trouble.

If people can't save lives within the confines of the law then they may go outside of it. If it cannot be solved in a courtroom then it could end up getting solved in the street. A famous example would be Frank Castle, the Punisher, I know he is not an enhanced but for those who don't know who he is, Frank Castle is a man who went outside to law to do what he believed was getting justice and helping people. He didn't trust the law so he went out to deal with it in his own way, a way which involved hanging criminals from meat hooks and blowing their brains out.

The Avengers, they are not gods, except maybe Thor but even he isn't all powerful, they cannot be everywhere at once. They cannot solve every crime and save every life, and it is ridiculous to expect them to, but if it wasn't for them then there would be a lot less people in the world today. Let's not limit them even more at the risk of lives.

To sum up they complicate the process of saving lives, encourages a superhero arms race and criminalise heroes."

"Ah hem." Harry coughed putting his phone away.

"Ah," Matt nodded. "ladies and gentlemen I have somebody else here who is prepared to comment on the accords."

"And who is that?" Ross asked.

"I believe she should be accompanied in any second now." Matt said just as the doors opened. Bruce Banner walked in, a grin on his face, as he glanced between the black haired beauty on his side and the gaping Secretary Ross.

"Betty?!" Ross blurted out in shock, he expected many things to happen today but his daughter coming here was not one of them. "What are you doing here?!"

"I am here because I need to say something." Betty said as she stood on the podium after Matt gave her some space. "Years ago, I was in a relationship with this man." Betty said, gesturing to Bruce. "We were also scientists, we were both doing research on gamma radiation. Military funded as well, as I'm sure that Secretary Ross can tell you as he was General Ross at the time."

"Betty, I..."

"We thought we were trying to make soldiers immune to gamma radiation, apparently we weren't." Betty talked over him. "One day, there was an accident, Bruce turned into what you would all know as the Hulk. My father, Secretary Ross, chased him across the world, intent on capturing him and making more Hulks. If my father got his way then there would be an army of Hulks under his control, in fact he came close when he made that abomination that Hulk had to fight in Harlem.

That monster was the result of my father trying to make another Hulk, Secretary Ross has no problem with taking other people to task yet was not punished for trying to create another Hulk. Nor was he punished for all the money, equipment and lives he has lost in his quest for power."

"Betty!" Ross shouted, face full of anger.

"How many?!" She shouted back. "How many millions of dollars did you cost your country?! How many years did Bruce have to run so he would be safe from you?! How much government equipment and lives lost on chasing one Hulk yet you decide to make more?! I know you haven't stopped. Everyone I have come across some research that I think you will all find interesting. Bruce Banner is not the only Hulk in this room."

"Betty!" Ross growled as he stood up, his skin turning a dark inhuman shade of red.

"Everyone stay calm!" Natasha shouted while Harry quickly teleported behind Ross and grabbed him before teleporting away.

"Everyone stay here." Harry said after teleporting back. "We will handle this." Harry said before he grabbed Bruce and teleported him away.

* * *

"Where are we?!" Ross demanded once Harry teleported in front of him with Bruce. He looked around and saw they were in what looked like a dessert, he could not see a single person or building at all.

"Somewhere where you can't cause much damage." Harry replied as he shifted into his Raven outfit. "It's also somewhere I won't cause much damage when I knock the crap out of you."

"Try it!" Ross growled as his body began transforming. Ross grew and grew until he was a little bit bigger than the Hulk and roughly the same size as Abomination, his hair became short and spiky as he stood in nothing but black shorts. Unlike the Hulk his skin was a dark red instead of green.

"Would you mind letting Hulk out to play with our new friend while I get the rest?" Raven said to Bruce.

"It would be our pleasure." Bruce said as he walked towards Red Hulk while Raven teleported away to the others. Bruce quickly transformed and Hulk roared when he spotted Red Hulk.

"Bring it!" Red Hulk roared.

"Ross!" Hulk roared before he charged.

Hulk tackled Ross down to the ground before he began punching him, Red Hulk quickly threw Hulk off and got on top of him before he began punching. Hulk covered up, he kicked Red Hulk off of him and a few meters back. Red Hulk quickly rolled to his feet, he was about to charge when Captain America's shield bounced from under his feet and hit him on the forehead just as a repulsor blast hit him in the chest.

Raven's axe flew forwards and hit Cap's shield, causing a shockwave that helped push Red Hulk back even more. Red Hulk staggered back just as two different red blasts and one white one struck him in the chest followed by a punch to the face from the Hulk and he flew backwards and rolled several times before landing on his face. Red Hulk shook his head as he stood up, he looked and saw all the Avengers standing together.

"Can't you just hit him with one of those cheering charms of yours?" Tony asked.

"No, they would slow him down at best." Raven replied. Cheering charms on the Hulk were an entirely different thing, the Hulk was powered and controlled by emotions. Ross on the other hand could be as happy as a five year old in Disney land and still be able to fight. "If we manage to keep him still long enough then I can probably shut him down through his mind."

"Should I bring in Veronica?" Tony asked, thinking about how his Hulk Buster armour would be useful right now.

"Not yet, maybe later. So Ross," Raven called. "you ready to surrender?" Ross's response seemed to be a large roar followed by charging at them.

"I guess not." Pietro said before he ran forward at super speed, he slid under Red Hulk's feet, distracting the red giant.

Iron Man, War Machine, Vision, Wanda, Natasha and Raven all quickly fired and sent the Red Hulk flying back. Quicksilver ran and managed to get a few punches in before Red Hulk could land.

"Hulk, remember all I've taught you." Raven said, Hulk grinned before charging at Red Hulk.

Red Hulk got to his feet only to be hit in one side of the head by Cap's shield while Bucky began firing at the other side, it distracted him long enough for Hulk to reach him. Hulk hit Red Hulk with a knee to the face and followed up with an elbow, Red Hulk threw a right hook only for Hulk to step back and counter with a left to the body followed by a right to the face. Red Hulk growled as his body became hotter and tried to tackle Hulk only for Hulk to throw him overhead and straight on the ground.

Red Hulk roared and Hulk jumped back when Red Hulk's body caught fire.

"Oh isn't that adorable?" Raven said. "Guys, time to end this."

Bucky began shooting at the same time as Vision, Iron Man, and Wanda while Black Widow used her powers to hold Red Hulk in place by his feet. Harry aimed Leviathan at Red Hulk and sent a cold ice blast that encased the giant red man in ice. A few moments later the ice broke, shooting outwards as Red Hulk roared. Cap threw his shield at him and struck him on the nose, while Quicksilver ran circles around him while throwing as many punches as he could.

Red hulk tried to punch him but Pietro was able to quickly get away before Red Hulk to get him. War Machine fired next, distracting and hurting Red Hulk long enough for Hulk to make his move.

"Ross!" Hulk roared as he rushed forward and swung his foot in-between Red Hulk's legs. Red Hulk let out a scream in pain before Hulk poked him in the eye then kicked his legs out from under him. Hulk followed up with an elbow drop to the face. Wanda and Natasha used their powers to hold Red Hulk still while Raven used Leviathan again and froze Red Hulk's body. Raven jumped on top of him and quickly entered Red Hulk's mind while the other Avengers did their best to keep him still.

Several tense moments later Red Hulk had stopped struggling and was now lying still, unconscious and covered in ice.

"Hulk, what was that?!" Iron Man said as Raven hopped off of him.

"Fighting dirty." Hulk sniffed.

"I have taught you well." Harry said proudly as he clapped Hulk on the arm. "Well done mate."

"You taught him how to fight dirty?" Rhodey said with disbelief.

"I taught him to fight, it's not my fault that my preferred idea of fighting is one with no rules." Harry replied.

* * *

"So," Harry said as he and Natasha popped back into the United Nations meeting. "did we miss anything?" Harry asked innocently.

Natasha snorted at him, the others looked dumbstruck while Matt looked like he wasn't sure if he should face palm or not.

* * *

A.N: Hi guys, hope you enjoyed the chapter. I just want to say a few of things:

1) As for the Red Hulk fight, I was tempted to make it a really long one but really at this point I would have to nerf a lot of the Avengers to do that. I still hope people liked it.

2) As for the accords, I've looked up information from wikifandom and a youtube video by a channel called MCUExchange for this chapter if anyone is interested. I also had Matt do the whole speech and shit because I figured Matt might as well do something since he is in the story.

3) I've decided what I want to do for infinity war, I am going to take this story all the way to Endgame and then I will probably make an omaka or one shot or alternative chapter for if it finished on Infinity way.

4) Also I want to thank everyone for all the lovely things they've said. I really appreciate the nice and constructive views, as for those less than nice ones can I say that you will be heard even if you don't swear so do us a favour and don't swear. Just criticise, honestly. This is my first Harry Potter/Avenger crossover and I do plan to make another one, so I am just using this story as a sort of way to learn and get better.

5) The accords will be done by the next chapter and the story will move onto...wait...no, I'm not telling you. You can guess if you want.

Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed the chapter and feel free to leave a review.


	42. Chapter 42

Reviews:

killernooch : Understandable, he's not in a lot of stuff. All i can remember him from is Earth's mightiest heroes and agents of smash. He might have been in the incredible hulk cartoon but i don't remember him from there. I remember grey hulk, even a purple one but not a red one.

Joe Lawyer : Thanks and please read the below chapter.

mermizle : Yep, i just figured that it would be the sort of stuff that Harry would teach Hulk. Harry's been around for a long time and doesn't care about fighting dirty so it made sense to me.

bob19h : I'm not sure, it would probably depend on what he was thinking when he snapped. For example if he wanted to 'turn half the universe to dust' then I can easily see Harry coming back. If he thought kill half the universe...well Harry can't be killed so it just wouldn't work. I'm not really sure but it is something that you could think about.

dloold87 : Nobody can ever know, ever. I'm pretty sure that Fury had Harry set up a Fidelius charm on it.

Power of Magic : I don't know if you have read Avenger's Battleground, a brilliant crossover story, the author put Red Hulk in there as well but I don't remember him doing anything with him. I'd have to reread it but I'm pretty sure he just had him appear then run away or something. As for meeting Shuri, maybe, maybe not. There are a lot of potential things that Harry could do, and anything I don't have him do I will probably do in the future, either in another story or an omake, alternate chapter etc.

zugrian : Thanks, I was actually okay with the Black Widow-Hulk romance story, my only major problem with it is the fact that they didn't really go anywhere with it. I mean they nearly get together in age of Ultron and then act like they were just friends in endgame. However since Harry has Black Widow i see no reason not to give Bruce someone else.

DZ2 : Thanks and please read the below chapter.

* * *

Chapter 42 -

"Well?" Steve asked when Harry, Matt and Natasha got back "How did it go?"

"Brilliantly!" Harry said with a wide smile. "The accords are no longer a problem!"

"After Ross's little...'incident'...nobody really wanted to be associated with the accords." Natasha added.

"Yeah, it was clear to everyone that Ross wanted control of any and all enhanced individuals." Matt said. "Everyone voted against it, the fact that the King of Wakanda was against it helped."

"Plus our behind the scenes activities probably helped." Harry said to Natasha.

"What 'behind the scenes activities'?" Tony asked.

"Nothing." Natasha said, giving him a look that said 'don't ask'.

"It wasn't illegal if that's what you're worried about." Harry replied. "Anyway guys, this is good news, happy news even. So tomorrow night we are going to celebrate, party at my place, you're all invited. You too Matt."

"Oh no, I couldn't." Matt replied, shaking his head slightly. "This is between you all and..."

"Yes you can." Harry interrupted. "You have been a big help and I am going to show my appreciation via party. There's free food, free drinks, I will even provide transport if you need it and I know that you have nothing scheduled for tomorrow so you are coming unless you have a good reason not to."

"Fine." Matt said with a small sigh. "If you're sure."

"I am." Harry nodded.

"Where is Bruce?" Bucky asked.

"Oh, spending some time with the lovely Miss Betty Ross." Harry smiled.

"You look happy for him." Steve replied.

"That's because if he gets lucky then I am going to spend a lot of time letting Ross know and reminding him of the fact."

"What happened to Ross anyway?" Rhodey asked.

"Shield has him in custody and Fury is probably having a drink and enjoying himself. Ross has made plenty of enemies over the years." Harry answered.

* * *

"Oh that smells beautiful." Pietro said as he reached for a bite only to get his hand slapped away.

"No sampling the food." Wanda said. "You will wait like everyone else."

Wanda and Pietro were in Harry's place with Harry, Natasha had a meeting to attend so it fell to the three of them to organise the party. Between Pietro's superspeed and Harry's magic, the place was quickly set up. Right now Harry and Wanda were in the kitchen, cooking together.

"Just a little?" Pietro asked hopefully.

"Oh look, she's got that 'I am going to kill you' look." Harry idly commented as he glanced at Wanda who was indeed supporting such a look.

"Oh yeah," Pietro said as if he had just noticed it. "well I am done here so I am going to go talk to the pretty lady down the hall." Pietro quickly snatched a sample and ran out before anyone could stop it.

"He infuriates me sometimes." Wanda said, rolling her eyes.

"You love him though." Harry responded as he summoned a plate.

"I do, someone help me, but I do." Wanda sighed. "He has been really happy since joining the Avengers."

"I'm glad." Harry smiled. "Nobody was going to force you both to join the team but I am glad that you decided to."

"Does it bother you?" Wanda asked.

"Global warming? Pollution? Racism? Does what bother me?"

"Me, being on the team, in a position of danger." Wanda said softly, Harry paused and stopped cooking, he closed his eyes for a moment before he turned and looked at her.

"A bit." Harry said honestly. "You and Natasha being on the team does bother me a little bit."

"Why? You know we can handle ourselves."

"I said it bothers me, I never said I have good reasons why." Harry shrugged. "But fair warning, do not get cocky. It would only take one stray bullet, sniper, surprise bomb or a ton of other things to kill you. I am more than aware that you and Natasha can handle yourselves. If it was just you on your own then I reckon you could probably bring down this building easily, and with the way that you are getting better with your powers I think it might be possible for you to last, if not beat, multiple members of the Avengers.

As for Natasha, she was a superspy before she got powers, now she's a superpowered superspy. You two are both the kindest, bravest, prettiest and most brilliant girls I have had the pleasure of meeting and I know you can handle yourselves. But that does not mean I enjoy seeing bullets heading towards you, nor does it mean I like seeing people shooting at Natasha either. I know I can't wrap you both up and keep you away from fighting so I settle with being there when I can and trusting you both when I can't."

"T...thank you Harry," Wanda said, smiling brightly at him. "that means a lot."

"It is the truth," Harry said as he returned to cooking. "never thank me for the truth. Actually you know what, do thank me for the truth, I like to be appreciated. Anyway, I was wondering where you would like to go?"

"Where I would like to go?" Wanda repeated with a confused look.

"Remember when I said to you that after dealing with the accords I would take you out somewhere?" Harry asked, earning another smile from Wanda.

"Yes, I do."

"Well, where do you want to go? Paris? London? France? Germany? Somewhere here in the U.S?" Harry asked.

"I don't really know." Wanda frowned as a thoughtful look came on her face. "I spent most of my life never thinking I would go beyond Sokovia." She admitted.

"Well," Harry waved his hand and his part of the cooking began doing itself, freeing him up. "you don't have to make a decision now." Harry said as he stepped behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist before he planted a kiss on her forehead. "If you can't chose now then just chose later, I can be patient."

"Thank you." Wanda replied just as Harry planted a small kiss on her neck.

"You are welcome." Harry said as he began peppering her neck with kisses.

"Harry," Wanda groaned. "we should be cooking."

"We are cooking." Harry replied but made no move to stop what he was doing.

"I am cooking," Wanda pointed out. "you are kissing me."

"My magic is a part of me and therefore I am cooking." Harry paused so he could answer, once he was done he resumed his kissing.

"It does not count." Wanda disagreed, as her eyes closed and she bit down on her lip.

"Let's agree to disagree." Harry replied as he kissed her jaw before going back down to her neck.

"Pietro could come back." Wanda protested but made no move to stop him. Harry waved his hand and the door shut and locked itself.

"There, besides I think he will probably be spending a lot of time down the hall. The new neighbour is pretty, not as much as you though." Harry said as his lips shifted from her neck to her shoulder.

"W...what about..."

"We have plenty of time before Natasha and the other guests get here, as for the food." Harry waved his hand and the food began making itself. "So what do you say?"

"What do I say to what?" Wanda asked, grinding her back against Harry, earning a soft groan from him. "I suppose you do deserve a reward after all you have done to stop the accords."

"I agree." Harry said as he leaned his head so he could kiss her on the lips. "And for my reward," Harry turned her around and planted a searing kiss on her lips. "I will have you." Harry said before he pulled Wanda back into another kiss. Wanda returned fire and wrapped her arms around Harry's neck, Harry picked her up from the waist and she wrapped her leg around his waist. The two teleported into the bedroom right before they began pulling each other's clothes off.

* * *

"Yeah, yeah, real funny." Tony said as he and all the other Avengers were in Harry's apartment. Harry had expanded the apartment so they could all have more room, right now they were currently all sat around a table and eating dinner. A few non-Avengers were also invited, which is why Matt, Pepper and Betty were also present.

"I am just glad that you and Pepper are finally back together." Harry replied before raising a glass to Pepper who smiled back at him.

"Yes, Tony has been telling me all about how you have been encouraging our relationship." Pepper said.

"I ship it." Harry shrugged.

"This food is excellent by the way." Natasha said.

"Thank you," Wanda smiled. "me and Harry worked hard while making it." She said, though she did not specify what they were working hard with. Though, judging by the look Natasha was giving her, she had probably already worked it out.

"So Matt," Harry said. "how would you like to become a full time lawyer for the Avengers?"

"I appreciate the offer," Matt said after several moments of thinking. "but I don't think I can. Hell's Kitchen is my home, it's my city, it's where I belong."

"Fair enough." Harry said, he was slightly disappointed but he had rather been expecting Matt to return to Hell's Kitchen and he understood why.

"Thanks for understanding, although if you do ever need me for something big then just call. If not then I will stick to my usual cases."

"The large pay we gave you would probably help with that." Harry replied. "What's happened to Ross?" Harry asked Natasha.

"According to Fury they've got him heavily sedated and in a cage that should be able to hold him." Natasha answered. "It also turns out that his Hulk form is different from Bruce's in more than skin colour."

"What do you mean?" Bruce asked.

"They've estimated Ross's strength to be at the same level as yours," Natasha responded. "however when the Hulk gets angry he gets stronger. From what little testing they have done the scientist and doctors in charge have hypothesised that as he gets angrier his body will increase the levels of heat it produces. They are not really sure if he has a limit to how much he can produce. By the way," Natasha said to Harry. "Fury wants to talk to you tomorrow about using magic to help contain Ross."

"I can't apologise enough for that." Betty said.

"It's not your fault." Steve replied.

"Yeah, Ross is a grown man, he is responsible for his own decisions." Harry replied.

"So are there any important plans or anything now that the accords are dealt with?" Rhodey asked.

"Yep, tomorrow I am going to take Wanda and Natasha out somewhere." Harry answered. "Oh I'm sorry, you meant important to the team?" Harry asked innocently, earning an eyeroll from Rhodey. "Not at the moment." Harry answered honestly. "Unless there is like another alien invasion or something, we will be continuing business as usual."

"Where are you taking these two?" Pepper asked Harry.

"It's a surprise." Harry replied.

"It might be but I have already narrowed it down to ten different places." Natasha said.

"What? How?"

"I'm smart and I know you." Natasha shrugged.

* * *

"So Ross," Harry said as he stood outside of Ross's cell. "I think you will be pleased to know that this cell has been made by the best minds in shield and magically reinforced by me. Isn't that good news?" Harry asked with a smirk.

"Go fuck yourself!" Ross spat, currently not in human form and sitting while wearing a grey prison uniform. He looked at Harry through the glass of his cell.

"No, you see most people if they want to get fucked go to other people. For example I would go to my fiancée, I'm sure that you would probably go to a brothel, Banner on the other hand has chosen to go to your daughter."

"When I get out of here..."

"You won't." Harry cut him off. "You will not be getting out of here anytime soon. Plus even if you do I don't really know what you plan to do. You're an old man, your career and reputation has been ruined and if you plan to go all 'Red-Hulk' on everyone then the Avengers, me included, will come and stop you. And that Ross, is only if you escape, which I find unlikely to happen. Let me run you through the cell, magically reinforced walls and glass. They are unbreakable and even if you by some miracle do manage to break them then they will self repair.

You also won't get to do much damage before one of the people in charge of your 24/7 surveillance presses an alarm that will send sleeping gas in here while also alerting everyone, including the Avengers."

"Oh, is that all?" Ross said sarcastically.

"No actually," Harry said in a cheery voice, completely ignoring Ross's tone. "if you do manage to get a certain distance away from the cage then you will find yourself teleported back in." Harry said, while Ross was asleep Harry had removed one of his teeth and replaced it with one that Harry had made, Harry had fitted it with a portkey triggered by distance, one of his better ideas if he did say so. "You are stuck here."

"So what? You've come to gloat?!" Ross said, glaring at Harry.

"Yeah, pretty much." Harry nodded before he shifted into a serious tone. "You could have ruined so much with the accords, you know that."

"The enhanced needed to be controlled." Ross argued.

"By you? Another enhanced?" Harry asked, raising an eyebrow. "It seems to me, and about everyone else with at least one brain cell, that this was less about controlling the enhanced and protecting the people, and more about giving you control of the Avengers and any other enhanced you can pick up along the way. I remember you comparing Thor to a nuke, that made me realise that you think of the rest of the Avengers like nukes, or at least most of us.

We are quite dangerous after all, you wanted us under your control. Just like you wanted Hulk under your control. You nearly ruined lives just so you could gain more control, and now your life is ruined and you have no control."

"What is your point?!" Ross demanded.

"My point is that you could have enjoyed your life," Harry said, glaring at Ross. "you had a nice job and were being paid a shit ton of money, you had nice suits and houses and cars. Yet you still wouldn't stop, you deserve what you have right now. And I hope you think, I hope you remember every day, how you could have had a nice life but threw it all away because you are a controlling asshole. I hope I never see you again Ross." Harry said before he teleported away.

* * *

"So, was this one of your ten places?" Harry asked the next day when he arrived at an amusement park with Natasha and Wanda.

"Number five." Natasha answered as she looked around.

"Why are we here?" Wanda asked as she looked around, feeling slightly overwhelmed by how many people were here.

"Because you have never been to an amusement park before and because me and Natasha are thrill seekers." Harry smirked as he wrapped an arm around her waist and kissed her on the forehead.

"Thank you, but...why aren't we being recognised?" Wanda asked, looking around and wondering why nobody was coming up to them for an autograph or to even say hello. After all the Avengers were pretty much the most famous celebrities of all time.

"I've placed a notice me not charm around us, before we come in I will remove it and place some glamour charms on us so we don't get noticed." Harry explained. "So, ready to go?"

"It is all safe, right?" Wanda asked, seeing the tip of a high ride from where she was standing.

"Yes, and even on the very, very low chance that it is not, we do all still have powers you know." Natasha replied.

"We will all be fine." Harry said as he began casting glamour charms on himself, Natasha and Wanda. Now Wanda had red hair and a thinner face while Natasha had turned into a blonde with a rounder face, Harry had changed himself to have brown hair and blue eyes. "Let's go and have fun." Harry said as he cancelled the notice me not charm and began walking in with Natasha and Wanda following alongside him.

* * *

"That was brilliant!" Wanda said enthusiastically after getting off another ride.

"I knew you would enjoy it." Harry smiled at her. He did think that she would like the roller coasters but he had underestimated how much, after quite a lot of screaming she decided that she really liked them.

"We need to bring Pietro here!" Wanda said.

"It would be funny if he didn't like it." Natasha commented, trying to imagine the speedster being unwilling and too afraid to go on a rollercoaster.

"Oh, let's go on that one!" Wanda said as she pointed at one before dragging Harry off to it with an amused Natasha following behind them.

* * *

"I am glad we all had fun." Harry said as they arrived back in his apartment.

"It was pretty nice." Natasha agreed as she drank from a fizzy drink can. "Can I guess that you liked it?" She asked Wanda who was stood with a giant teddy bear in her hands that Harry had won for her.

"Don't judge me." Was all Wanda said.

"So adorable." Natasha smiled and pinched her cheeks affectionately, Wanda slapped her hand away and gave her a mock glare.

"Yeah, well I..." Harry found himself cut off by a whizzing sound, his eyes narrowed and Leviathan was in his hands in less than a second with Natasha and Wanda standing prepared with their hands glowing red. They looked towards the direction of the sound and saw an orange portal close, leaving behind a note. "Bloody hell," Harry sighed as he summoned the note. "I wonder what she wants now."

"Who is that from?" Wanda asked, beating Natasha by a second.

"Someone I have not seen in a long time." Harry said as he began reading the note. "Hmm," Harry turned to the girls. "how would you two like to come with me on a little trip?"

* * *

A.N: Hi guys, sorry that the chapter is short but I will try and make the next one longer. I thought it would be nice to have once chapter away from the action and all. Yes I will have Harry take part in the Dr Strange movie events, after that I will either do Spiderman or skip straight to Thor Ragnarok, I haven't decided yet.

Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed it and feel free to leave a review.


	43. Chapter 43

Reviews:

JPax : I have a couple of ideas in regards to Harry and Hela but I have not really decided on one yet.

DZ2: That is an incredibly hard question, you don't just ask a question like that online, are you trying to start a rumble? Though for an actual answer I have to say that my mind constantly changes so I don't have a solid answer on that as I will probably have a different answer the next day or even within the next hour. For example I love Ironman so it would be him one day unless I remember Civil War in which case it would be someone else.

I would have to say Spiderman definitely as I have always been a big fan of his, Hulk too, and daredevil as well. That's my top three, at least for now.

NobodyOwens5 : I can imagine that, Thanos just sees her and thinks 'ah fuck it, I can't do this, she's too adorable' right before he slowly backs away and retreats.

* * *

"A trip to where? Who is that from?" Wanda asked, looking at the note with a curious expression.

"An old friend of mine," Harry replied before to Natasha. "you remember back when we were in the hellicarrier during the whole tesseract and alien invasion shit and I asked you out?" Harry asked.

"Like it was one of the most eventful days of my life, yes." Natasha nodded after a moment of pretending to think.

"You remember I mentioned having someone I talked to when life was being particularly difficult?"

"Yeah." Natasha nodded. "Wait, let me guess, your 'therapist' I think you said, is whoever sent you this note."

"Yep. Tell me, have either of you two ever heard of the 'Sorcerer Supreme'?" Harry asked both girls and waited for a response.

"No," Wanda said while Natasha frowned as she clearly did not know either. "should we know who that is?"

"I would be very much beyond surprised if you did know," Harry replied. "she is first of all, a magic user, in case the name 'Sorcerer Supreme' did not tip you off to the fact."

"Is she a witch?" Natasha asked.

"No, I am a wizard and a female magic user in my old world would have been called a witch." Harry explained. "She is a magic user though, she is pretty powerful as well."

"Why hasn't shield heard of her?" Natasha asked as she thought about what Harry was saying, if this magic user was powerful like Harry said then it should be possible for Director Fury and a few members of shield to have heard about her. Plus she did not remember Harry ever mentioning a 'Sorcerer Supreme'.

"Magic is a brilliant thing," Harry shrugged. "makes it very easy to hide if you are smart enough to know exactly how to use it. As for why you have not heard of her, she is not really big into making her presence known. We, the Avengers, fight off physical threats like robot armies and invading aliens and Hydra and so on. They have a different focus, they focus on magical threats."

"They?" Natasha asked, picking up on his choice of word.

"As in more than one, yes," Harry confirmed. "I do not know how many sorcerers there actually are but I think there is a fair amount."

"Who is this person?" Wanda asked.

"I do not really know her name, though she goes by the title of 'Ancient One'."

"Ancient? Is she an immortal like you?" Natasha asked.

"Nah, she is just old. Been using magic to keep herself alive for longer than she should. I have opinions on that but that's not the point." Harry said, remembering the long discussions he had with her about her particular method of staying alive. "I have not visited in years, do you two want to come or what?" Harry asked.

"I wouldn't..." Natasha was interrupted as her phone beeped, she took it out of her pocket and looked at it. "apparently I would mind," Natasha said. "Fury is calling me at shield, says it is important."

"Do you need me to come with you?" Harry asked.

"Nah," Natasha said after a moment of thinking. "it should be fine but I will call you if I need you."

"Fine," Harry nodded before he turned to Wanda. "are you coming?"

"Okay," Wanda nodded, "are we in a rush?"

"The note just says 'please come and see me at your earliest convenience', plus an adres." Harry replied.

"Just give me a sec." She said before she took her teddy bear back into Harry's room.

"She is adorable." Natasha said in a fond voice before her face went serious. "Do you know why this person is calling you now?"

"Not really," Harry admitted. "after I got together with you I think I probably spoke to her all of one time, after that I have not really seen her since."

"Hmm, should I be jealous?" Natasha joked.

"No," Harry chuckled. "no you should not, you and Wanda are my girls and I have no interest in adding anymore."

"You had better not." Natasha said as she grabbed him by the shirt and pulled him into a quick but loving kiss. "Now listen, I am going now, you look after yourself and Wanda."

"I will," Harry said as he kissed her.

"I mean it," She said. "knowing you and her a simple trip could end up with you two being in the centre of yet another world threating event."

"You say that like it is a bad thing but I fail to see why that is, after all it usually helps to have the saviours in a position where they can save people, besides are you of all people going to talk to me about not getting in dangerous events?" Harry asked with an amused smile.

"Yes I am, do you have a problem with that?"

"No ma'am." Harry smiled as he shook his head.

"Good, now have fun and try not to destroy anything."

"You too."

"Ok bye-bye." She said, patting him on the cheek and planting one more kiss on his lips before she turned and leaved. A couple of moments later Wanda came out of Harry's room, although she notably was no longer holding a giant teddy bear.

"Okay, I am ready to go. I'll pick up the bear later." Wanda said as she grabbed onto the arm that Harry offered.

"Ready?" Harry asked, Wanda nodded and Harry teleported the two away.

* * *

"Do you know why this person called you?" Wanda asked as she looked around, the two had landed outside a small and plain looking building known as the Kamar Taj in Kathmandu Nepal.

"No, not really." Harry admitted. "I mean I assume that she must have a good reason for calling me here but I do not for the life of me know what it is. Must be important though."

"Are you sure that this...'Ancient One'...will be okay with me coming as well?" Wanda asked.

"She should be, she is always pretty nice and I do not think that she will have a problem with you. If she does then the worst case possibility is probably her just sending you into a corner or another room while we talk."

"Hmm, are you sure it is safe here?" Wanda asked.

"I do not know, I don't remember the last time I was actually here, I have been to this particular building once but I have been to her other building in New York a few times, but back to this one, it is perfectly safe...or at least I do think it is perfectly safe. I am pretty sure that it is supposed to be safe here, although whether it is actually safe or not is up for debate because nothing is ever as safe as advertised, however I will admit that it is safer than most places, or at least it should be. I hope I am not wrong."

"Huh?" Wanda asked, looking at him with a slightly confused look.

"Long story short, it should be safe here but stay vigilant." Harry replied as the two walked forward, Harry raised his right hand and was about to knock but he stopped himself at the last possible moment, he grabbed Wanda by her right arm with his other hand.

"What are you doing?" Wanda asked.

"Magic users are a bunch of show offs," Harry said before he knocked on the door, the two instantly went from standing outside to standing inside the building and Wanda was saved from falling over by Harry who had kept a tight grip on her arm. "you see." Harry said to Wanda before they both looked around. The room was a rather beautiful one with wooden panel floorings, wooden furniture and several windows, the whole room had an interesting and unique old fashioned Asian design.

"It is a pleasure to see you again Mr Black." The Ancient One said with an inviting smile. The ancient one was a bald woman dressed in black shoes and lose trousers along with a golden robe and a black waistband.

"The pleasure is all mine, I am glad to see you again." Harry replied as he smiled back. "You have not aged a day."

"I dare say that I am not the only one," She replied before her eyes landed on Wanda. "ah, and this would be Miss Maximoff, is that correct?"

"That is indeed, I hope you do not mind me bringing her with me." Harry smiled before he tapped Wanda on her arm and she took the hint and started talking.

"You can call me Wanda, it is nice to meet you." Wanda said with a small nod.

"It is nice to meet you too," The Ancient One responded before turning back to Harry. "I do not mind you bringing her though I must say that it is a shame that Miss Romanoff could not come. I was looking forward to meeting her in person."

"Work." Harry shrugged.

"Take a seat," The Ancient one said, she was about to move when Harry waved his hand and three pillows appeared on the floor. The Ancient one smiled at him before sitting on the pillow with Harry and Wanda sitting on their own. "after all of these years I still find your magic to be so very interesting."

"Likewise." Harry replied. "Your type of magic is just as if not more interesting than mine, I dare say that if we compare your average magic sorcerer to the average witch or wizard then it would be the witches and wizards that would lose."

"Unless the witch or wizard is more skilled, inventive and quick," The Ancient One replied as a cup of tea appeared in her hands, an empty cup appeared in Wanda and Harry's hand. Wanda looked surprise while Harry acted as if it was simply a normal thing that was not worth a second thought. "do you like tea?" The Ancient One asked Wanda.

"Um...yes." Wanda nodded and her cup was suddenly filled with tea.

"Though," The Ancient One turned back to Harry. "in terms of raw power and based off what you have told me in the past I would say that the advantage does go to sorcerers."

"I suppose," Harry nodded before he took a sip of his tea. "I guess it makes sense seeing as your power source is different from mine, thanks for the tea by the way, just how I like it."

"I am glad."

"I am confused," Wanda admitted. "I thought you were both magic users, should you not have the same magic and 'power source'?"

"I understand why you may think that but no, I am afraid not." The Ancient One shook her head.

"You see witches and wizards are born with magic cores," Harry explained. "our source of power comes from our own bodies. The Ancient One is a sorcerer or sorceress, she along with all of her students get their powers by harnessing energy from other dimensions, or at least that is what she told me."

"Yes," The Ancient One nodded. "Mr Black had tried learning our magic in the past but found that...it was not to his liking."

"Yeah, my own magic did not like mixing up with the sort of magic that sorcerers use," Harry replied before he turned to Wanda. "though the interesting thing about their particular magic is that it does not require a magical core, everyone in this building would be considered a muggle as they were not born with magic yet they have mastered magic powerful enough that even Albus Dumbledore and Voldemort would wish they could learn. Now," Harry took a sip from his cup before he turned back to the Ancient One. "not that I am unhappy with coming to see you, I do know that you did not suddenly call for me just to talk. Can I assume that there is a reason for you to call me here?"

"Yes," The Ancient One looked down for a second before she raised her head. "I am afraid that there is a reason for my calling you here today."

"A good one?" Harry asked, his voice had a hopeful tone to it.

"Regrettably no."

"It is never a good one." Harry sighed. "Alright, hit me with it, what is the problem?"

"I will tell you but unless you have some pressing engagement then I was hoping to spend some time today with you before I tell you the answer."

"Wanda?" Harry asked as he looked at her. "You up for staying or should I drop you off home?"

"I only need Mr Black for a few hours," The Ancient One said. "if Miss Maximoff wishes to leave then I can say my goodbyes now, if not then I can have someone give her a guided tour."

"The tour sounds nice." Wanda said after a few moments of thought. "This place looks very fascinating."

"Thank you," The Ancient One smiled, "I assure you that it is much more than it looks. I will have someone take you on a tour, until then...enjoy your tea."

* * *

"So," Harry said as he walked alongside the Ancient One, an Asian man with a beard and black hair in a bun followed them. Wanda was currently touring the building with a guide, as Harry walked alongside the Ancient One he could not help but notice many people glancing his way, he supposed it made sense as he was now world famous and it would be kind of ridiculous if magic users did not know or at least hear about the person who was currently the most famous magic user in the world. "how is the life of a teacher treating you? I bet it feels really rewarding."

"Teaching is its own reward as they say but yes it does," The Ancient one replied, "some students are naturally different and more difficult than others, I often find the challenging ones the most rewarding."

"That's nice, I sort of wish my teachers were like you." Harry responded.

"Ah yes, I remember you telling me about your teachers. Let me see if I remember correctly, your first year teacher was a man who was hiding the murderer of your parents under his turban, your second year teacher was a fraud and a charlatan, your third year teacher while a good man was also a werewolf, your fourth year teacher was a toad woman and your fifth year teacher was a servant of the man who killed your parents and..."

"No actually, that was nearly right. Swap fourth and fifth around."

"Ah yes, I remember now. Though I must ask, your fifth year teacher, are you sure that she was part toad? You are not exaggerating at all?"

"I am ninety-nine percent sure that the woman had at least some form of relationship to toad, although admittedly toads are more likeable. In fact I would rather willingly tongue an actual toad than talk to that woman again."

"A very descriptive yet disturbing image." The Ancient One chuckled.

"Yeah but trust me when I say that most people who met her would think the exact same thing, I genuinely think that she was dropped as a baby, and I would gladly dedicate an entire day to insulting her, could make it a national holiday or something. Anyway, when you have so many bad teachers you learn the difference between a good teacher and a bad teacher quite easily."

"I thank you for the compliment." She says as she stops in front of a group of practising students. The students were going through the movements they were told to do and were able to create small portals, Harry could not help but notice one of them was not able to create anything larger than sparks. "Wait here please." She said to Harry, Harry nodded and stayed back while turning himself invisible so the students would not see him.

"Can I speak with Mr Strange alone?" The Ancient One said to the group, though it was clearly more of an order than a question. The students all leaved apart from the student who could not create more than sparks, another person who left was the person who was teaching them, he was a black man in dark green, Harry remembered briefly meeting him once on one of his visits though he did not remember the man's name. He was pretty sure it started with an 'M'.

The student, 'Mr Strange' as the Ancient One had referred to him, was about six foot with wavy hair and a scruffy and unkept beard. He was dressed in the grey uniform for those less than experience students. He also had a two fingered ring on his left hand, Harry remembered the Ancient One telling him about them, he recognised them as sling rings, apparently they were required to help make those portals. Personally Harry preferred to stick with his teleportation even though the portals looked really cool.

"My hands." Strange said to the ancient one as he held up his hands which Harry noticed had several scars, from what Harry could tell the man was blaming his lack of results on his hands.

"It is not about your hands." The Ancient One replied.

"How is it not about my hands?" Strange asked in a disbelieving tone.

"Master Hamir." The Ancient One said, the Asian man who had followed them stepped forwards, he had kept his arms covered within his sleeves. He revealed that he was missing one hand, shocking Strange. Master Hamir then waved his arms, producing a magical circle orange circle with several symbols and shapes inside of it before it vanished. "Thank you Master Hamir." She said, Master Hamir nodded before walking off. "You see," She said as she turned back to Strange. "you cannot beat a river into submission, you have to surrender to its current and use it's power as your own."

"I control it by surrendering control?" Strange asked in a confused tone with a hint of amusement. "That doesn't make any sense."

"Not everything does, not everything has to." The Ancient One replied. "Your intellect has taken you far in life, but it will take you no further. Surrender Steven, silence your ego and your power will rise." She said before she created a portal. "Come with me." She ordered before walking into the portal with Strange following after her, a few seconds later she returned and the portal closed.

"I could not help but notice that you came back with one less person," Harry commented as he walked forwards while no longer being invisible, he stopped and stood next to her. "where did you leave him?" Harry asked.

"Everest." The Ancient One replied, her eyes locked onto the spot where would appear of he managed to create a portal.

"Ah, tough love."

"Indeed. That particular student is Steven Strange, though he prefers to be addressed as Dr Strange."

"Hmm, what is so special about him? There must be something about him, there must be a reason for you to be showing me him."

"Yes, there is." The Ancient One nodded. "I believe that he will be a very important person for a few very important reasons."

"Hello." A voice said, stopping Harry from responding. Harry turned back to see the black man from before walk up to them.

"Hello." Harry offered a hand which the man shook. "I am sorry, I am rubbish with names and I have forgot yours."

"Mordo." The man replied. "It is a pleasure to meet you."

"Likewise, your teacher was just showing me your latest recruit."

"Ah, where is he?" Mordo asked, looking around to see if he could spot Strange.

"He should be arriving any second." The Ancient One said, her eyes still locked on the spot where Strange should appear.

"Oh not again." Mordo breathed out in a worried voice as he realised what she had just done.

"Again?" Harry said to the Ancient One who either did not hear him or ignored him. A minute passed without anything happening.

"Perhaps I should..." Mordo reached for his sling ring but was stopped by the Ancient One. Several tense moments later a portal appeared in front of them, Strange fell out of the portal and landed on the floor, he was shivering and had snow all over him, including in his beard, his face was red and he was having difficulty speaking.

"Hmm." Harry waved his over hand over Strange, casting a warming charm over him. "Okay," Harry said to the Ancient One, "you have my attention. What is going on?"

"T...thank you." Strange said to Harry as his face showed how appreciative he was for the warmth. "Thank you so much, I...wait...I know you, you're Raven! The Avenger!"

"Yes, he is." The Ancient One nodded. "Rest Steven, Raven and I will be by later to talk to you." The Ancient One said before turning and walking away.

"See you later then I guess." Harry said to Strange before he rushed after the Ancient One. "Are you going to tell me what is going on or what?"

"Yes I am, let's us find a place to sit down and talk."

* * *

A.N: Hi guys, hope you enjoyed the chapter. There will be more of Dr Strange coming up soon, I hope to get the next chapter out in a couple of days but that could change depending on free time, plans, etc. I want to warn people now that I will be skipping over certain things (most of the film) which basically means that Harry will not be present for certain events (in simple speak Harry will not change each and every event from the film). Also I looked up the timeline online and it says the Dr Strange is 2016/2017 while homecoming is 2016.

I don't want to spend too much time on homecoming so I will probably dedicate a small amount of time in the next chapter to it with the rest being focused on Dr Strange.

I am also sorry for taking a long time to make this chapter. I was writing other stories and I had to re-watch the film (glad I did as I fell in love with the film and character again, it was bloody brilliant), plus I have spent some time debating if I should just have Harry meet Dr Strange after the events of the film or do it like I have now.

I hope you enjoyed it, thanks for reading and feel free to leave a review.


	44. Chapter 44

Reviews:

Zugarian: Thanks, when I wrote that I had actually had a few different possible people in mind for it, but I eventually settled on the Ancient One. It just makes sense to me, two old and wise magic users sitting in a room and discussing their issues over tea.

TheDemon1911 : Yeah I didn't really think it was the best either, but I do think the chapters will get better as the story goes on, give or take a chapter or two. Some chapters will be better than others, that's inevitable. This very chapter could be my worst or best chapter.

shugokage: Thanks.

DZ2: That is true, fanfiction is right here for authors to explore new ideas, would be a lot better without the trolls though.

Ben Walker1: When I got to infinity war I had kind of forgot that Dr Strange didn't have his hands healed, I am not sure why though. I mean surely he can still do magic with healed hands. I get why not at the start, but why not at the end.

Zero: That sounds like a book title, Harry Potter and the Strange Doctor.

* * *

Chapter 44:

"So," Harry said as he and the Ancient One sat down together. "let's talk," Harry said as he waved his hand several times, a pint of butterbeer appeared in front of both of them. "I trust you remember these."

"Butterbeer," The Ancient One smiled as she picked hers up. "I do remember these," She said as she took a sip, she sighed in content as a smile appeared on her lips. "hmm, it taste just as lovely as I remember."

"I am glad," Harry said after drinking some of his own. "I have yet to meet a single person who does not like butterbeer."

"The very thought seems ridiculous." The Ancient One replied before taking another sip, she was in no rush and was very happy to simply take her time and enjoy the taste. "It is truly delicious, and if it does truly turn back into water while in the stomach like you say it does then it is undoubtedly a much more healthy option than what anyone else can offer."

"Wanda and Natasha enjoy them too." Harry commented.

"Naturally, I am aware that Miss Romanoff possesses no magical abilities, though of course she could gain some if she wished to come here and learn some." The Ancient One offered.

"I don't know about that, she is awfully busy and this type of training takes plenty of practise and dedication. I am not speaking on her behalf though, I will ask her the next time I see her if she is interested."

"Hmm, and what of Miss Maximoff? Do you think that she might be interested in joining?"

"Interested yes, will she? Only she can answer that particular question, though I do not really know if she can." Harry replied. "Wanda, much like me has a magical core."

"I thought that you said that you were the last of your kind." The Ancient One frowned.

"I am...sort of...it is a complicated story."

"I have all of the time in the world." The Ancient One shrugged before she finished off her butterbeer which refilled itself.

"Okay, well you remember before when I used to talk to you about Daphne?" Harry asked.

"Yes I do, Miss Greengrass was your first love." The Ancient One answered.

"Yes, well Miss Greengrass is also Miss Maximoff." Harry replied just as the Ancient One was about to drink some more butterbeer, she paused right before her lips touched and looked up at him.

"I believe that it would be better for our conversation if you would explain that statement." She said.

"Alright well, basically it is like this..." Harry said right before he began explaining how he met Wanda along with how he recognised her through his magic.

"Hmm." Was all the Ancient one said after Harry's explanation, she was silent for several moments before she spoke. "That was indeed a complicated story," She said, causing Harry to snort in amusement. "so you are not entirely sure if she is Daphne Greengrass reincarnated or if Miss Greengrass was simply added on to Miss Maximoff?"

"Pretty much yeah, unless you know some way to tell the difference."

"Regrettably I do not."

"It is fine," Harry waved her off. "I like her either way. But like I was saying, she does have a magical core like me. Hmm, perhaps I could teach her Asgardian magic, that could work."

"Asgardian magic?" The Ancient One asked with a curious expression.

"Yes I learnt some when I visited Asgard with Thor the one time, really beautiful place by the way, I learnt a little bit of magic from Thor's mother. Okay, well my magic comes from my magical core and your magic comes from other dimensions, with me so far?" Harry asked, the Ancient One gave him a small nod so he continued. "Asgardians have a sort of unique magic mixed from their own bodies and from the environment around them."

"Truly?"

"Yes, they might be able to do your type of magic but for the most part they do are born with magic and can therefore power it themselves." Harry replied. "If I use your type of magic then my own personal magic will try to work as well and that could alter the results, that's why I have to stick with magic that can be powered by my own magic."

"I do think that that is a shame, you would have been a wonderful student."

"And I am sure that you would have been an even better teacher," Harry smiled at her. "Now, as much as I love talking with you, we do have something to talk about. What is going on here? And what is the deal with Stephen Strange? You showed me him for a reason."

"I did." The Ancient one nodded. "Very well, let's begin."

* * *

"So," Harry and Wanda heard Natasha say when Harry popped them both back into his apartment, "how are you both?" Natasha asked as she sat at the dinner table with an unopened pizza box.

"We are fine, thank you for asking." Wanda replied.

"Also we did not kill anyone or blow anything up." Harry added.

"Well that is good news, you two are lucky you arrived just in time for pizza." Natasha said as she gestured them to sit down. "It only came about two minutes ago."

"Pizza," Harry grinned as they both sat down next at the table, Harry made sure to plant a kiss on Natasha's lips. "needless to say, you are brilliant Nat."

"Brilliant, just remember to keep saying it anyway." Natasha replied.

* * *

"Happy," Harry said as he arrived at Avengers tower to find Happy Hogan, one of Stark's employees and best friends, he had recently been bumped up from head of security to asset management. The Avengers were moving everything important to the new Avenger's headquarters. Harry, having nothing better to do, decided to go check on the transfer before he headed home. "how are you?"

"I am fine sir." Happy replied as he got off his seat, he had clearly been relaxing before Harry came in.

"How is the transfer going? Any problems?" Harry asked.

"Um...no..no problems at all." Happy said, shaking his head. "I mean there was the kid but it's nothing big."

"The kid?" Harry raised an eyebrow.

"The Parker kid, um...Spiderboy, he had his friend call me a few minutes ago, I hanged up but.."

"Wait, why did he call you?" Harry asked, suddenly looking very interested. "What did he want?" Harry asked as he suddenly felt a bad feeling wash over him.

"I...I don't know," Happy admitted. "I hanged up, I mean the kid is constantly texting me and now his friend is calling me right when I am working and..."

"The transfer," Harry cut him off. "do you know if..." Harry then found himself cut off as he and Happy heard a noise, the two looked out the window to see something flying down towards the ground. "What...is...that?" Harry asked slowly.

"That would be the plane that is transferring all of the stuff." Happy admitted, very reluctantly.

"We will be having words later." Harry said before he teleported out and teleported into the rough area where the plain landed, Harry transformed into his raven form and flew towards where he thought the plane had landed. The large amounts of fire and destroyed plane parts was kind of a tip off. The problem was there was kind of a lot of fire and broken plane so Harry settled into using his magical abilities to scan for life forms, he picked up on two nearby and flew over to find a rather surprising sight.

In front of him and lying on the floor was Peter Parker, Harry noted that the costume he was wearing was similar to his one from before he had met the Avengers, Harry was sure that the kid was supposed to have gotten a better suit from Stark so he did not know why the kid was wearing that costume. Peter Parker's mask was off and Harry saw that a web line connected him to the other surprise, a man in a flying mechanical suit. In appearance, it consists of a metallic body armor. On his feet were a pair of talons claws that were clearly designed to pick things up and use in combat. He also had a pair of metal wings that were fitted with turbines, the wings were much bigger than Falcon's wings and Harry guessed that they were a lot heavier too.

The man's claws were holding on to a big box, his wing suit was making all sorts of noises as sparks shot out from various parts of it. Harry was no scientist but he could tell that it wasn't looking very safe.

"Time to go home, Pete." The man said.

"I am trying to save you!" Peter yelled at the man.

The man used one of his wings to cut Peter's web, Harry reacted quickly and teleported in close. The man looked shock to see him but Harry did not allow him much time to get used to his surprise. Harry quickly grabbed the man and teleported while holding him, though Harry made sure to teleport just the man and not the actual wing suit. The two landed right next to Peter who was also still surprised by seeing Harry here, Harry quickly hit the man with a body bind just as the wing suit fell to the ground and exploded.

The man who was in the wingsuit was now looking at Harry and Peter with a look of shock and realisation, the realisation being that he very well could have been in that suit.

"Are you alright kid?" Harry asked as he kneeled down next to Peter and helped him sit up. Harry could not help but notice that the kid was pretty bruised and had a few cuts.

"I...I'm fine." Peter said in a tired voice as Harry waved his hand around Peter. "W...what are you doing?" Peter asked.

"Healing spells," Harry explained as he glanced between Peter, the man that Harry had hit with the body bind and the fire and destroyed plane parts around him. "you have a lot of things to explain you know."

"Yeah...I figured."

* * *

"Okay, pissed off. Royally pissed off!" Harry said the next day as he sat in a room with Tony and Happy. He had spent an hour or so talking with Parker about everything that happened and by the end of it he was indeed royally pissed off. "I am not happy at all right now." Harry said as he gave the two a look that made them feel like they had been sent to the principals office. "First of all, you..." Harry said to Happy. "I have been told that Tony placed you in charge of the kid, yet you apparently have ignored him for months. You want to explain that to me?"

"W...well," Happy shifted in his seat for several seconds before he sighed. "I am sorry I don't really have an excuse. I just thought that it was a waste of time, I mean he is just a kid and..."

"And you are looking at a former child soldier," Harry said cutting Happy off, "just because the kid is young does not mean that he cannot recognise when something is a threat. And quite honestly if it wasn't for the kid then we would have lost lord knows how much important and expensive Avengers equipment, if this kid is working with us then that means he is our responsibility. That does not mean leaving a superpowered teenager thinking that we are ignoring him." Harry finished with Happy looking suitably chastised.

"Harry, Happy had sent all the kids messages to me and when he mentioned his concerns I had contacted the FBI." Tony pointed out.

"Did the kid know that before or after he ended up getting involved?" Harry countered. "Tony if you or me were in a situation where we thought that those who could do something were not telling us anything and ignoring our words then we would both be trying to solve it on our own just like the kid did, am I right? Yes or no."

"Yes." Tony sighed, looking down.

"The kid made some mistakes as well," Harry replied. "I do not deny that, I have spoken to him about all of he did, he won't be hacking suits or anything like that again. But all three of you could have handled the entire situation better. For future advice, if you ignore a kid then they don't think that you have been listening. Happy it would not have cost you a few minutes of your time to talk to the kid calmly and politely, can you still handle being in charge of the kid or do I have to get someone else to do it?"

"No...I...I can handle it." Happy said. "I...I will apologise to the kid the next time I see him."

"Good," Harry said before he turned to Tony. "Tony the kid stopped the 'Vulture guy', he did good, he needs to learn how to do better. I want you to talk to the kid, go over everything he did right and what he could have done better. He needs some training as well, the next villain he comes across could end up killing him. He needs to be better."

"You got it." Tony nodded.

"Good, I also want you two to spend some time talking with the kid. All three of you could have done better and you will talk about it like adult. Got it?"

"Yes." Tony and Happy nodded.

"Good," Harry said as he stood up. "I am going now, both of you deal with your mess and the next time you two make me play the part of the 'responsible parent' then I will toss the both of you out into the ocean, or toss a truck at you...or toss you at building or...I don't really know. But there will be some form of pain and/or humiliation."

* * *

Harry was sat in his apartment, watching TV when suddenly he felt like he had just had something heavy lifted off of him. Harry looked around in confusion and saw his own body unconscious on the sofa. He looked down and saw his own body which was exactly the same except for the fact that a gold light was glowing from it plus he looked transparent.

"Hello Harry," A voice said, Harry looked up to see the Ancient One in front of him, although he would have to be blind not to notice that she was in her astral form. "I am glad to see you. I do apologise for pushing you into an astral form but I do need to talk to you."

"Hi." Harry said as he gave her a small and sad smile. "Let me guess, it happened, didn't it?"

"Yes, I only have a few moments left to speak with you before I must return, time moves differently like this, that does not mean it is infinite. I will need a few moments to speak with Stephen."

"Hmm, I...I don't really know what to say." Harry confessed. "You...you have been really helpful, beyond helpful, to me in the past. I...I can not thank you enough. I don't think I could."

"I did not do what I did for thanks, merely because I felt it was right."

"And that is the best reason of all, well besides love at least, something else I want to thank you for. You helped me realise that I could love again, I gained two brilliant woman thanks to you. You have done...you have done so much good, not just for me but for others."

"Thank you, but that does not mean you have not done good either." The Ancient One replied with a small smile. "After all that you have done for the good of others I felt that helping you was the least that I can do."

"Well," Harry smiled as he wiped away a lone tear. "at least this isn't a case of 'the good ones die young'." He joked, attempting to make the situation a bit less tense.

"No," The Ancient One chuckled. "I suppose it is not." She added before her expression turned serious. "I have lived far longer than any normal person would be allowed to, I think it is far past time for me to go. Stephen will take over, I have every faith that he will live up to the challenge. Though...that does not mean he cannot use a little help, right now I am about a six seconds away from death, I will move on but I ask you now to..."

"Help him, yeah I know." Harry nodded. "It...meeting you has been one of the greatest honours and privileges of my life. I hope that the next life you find yourself in is a peaceful and happy one."

"Thank you," The Ancient One said, giving Harry a sad smile. "I hope so as well. I do not know what the future holds for you but I wish you all of the best of luck Mr Potter." She said, she gently pushed Harry and he found himself back in his real body, he looked around and was saddened to see that he could no longer see her. Once she was gone Harry sat still and unmoving for the next few seconds before he shook his head several times.

"Focus Harry," Harry said to himself. "focus, action now and feelings later." He said before he stood on his feet and teleported away.

* * *

Harry arrived in Kamar Taj to find Strange and Mordo standing amongst a pile of rubble, the two were talking and had not yet noticed him.

"She was complicated." Strange said, clearly talking about the Ancient One. He looked much different from the last time that Harry had seen him, before he had scruffy hair and looked quite weak and defeated. Now he stood straighter with wider shoulders, he wore a blue version of the Kamar Taj uniform, he wore a red cloak that went down all the way to his ankles. He also wore a necklace but instead of it having an amulet or locket it had a dark gold container that was shaped like an eye. He had shaved his beard into a goatee and gotten a hair cut since last time as well, he had combed back hair with grey sides.

"Complicated?" Mordo snorted as he gestured to the destroyed room. "The dark dimension is volatile, dangerous, what if it over took her? She told us it was forbidden while she used its power to steal centuries of life."

"She did what she thought was right." Strange said, defending the Ancient One.

"That's all she ever does," Harry said, making his presence known. "that's all anyone can really do."

"The bill must come due." Mordo said after getting over his shock at seeing Harry here. "Her actions lead the zealots to Dormammu, Kaecilius was her fault and here we are in the consequence of her deception, a world on fire!"

"No, not on fire yet." Harry replied. "That's why I am here to help, the Ancient One has made mistakes, I do not deny that. However she truly did all she could for others, not herself."

"Mordo," Strange said. "the London sanctum has fallen. The New York one has been attacked twice, can you tell us where they are going next?"

"Hong Kong." Mordo answered after a few seconds of thought.

"You told me once to fight like my life depended on it well because on day it might well today is that day, I cannot defeat them alone. The Avenger is nice and all but I need you as well." Strange said before he turned to Harry. "Are you ready?" He asked.

"I am always ready Mr Strange." Harry said as his clothes shifted into his Raven uniform.

"It's Dr Strange." Strange said before he raised his arms and formed a portal. Raven, Dr Strange and Mordo jumped through the portal and ended up in Hong Kong.

Harry looked around to find total destruction and chaos, people running as the buildings were destroyed with fire spread out in various places. Harry also could not help but the dark purple cloud of magic above the fallen sanctum building.

"The sanctum has fallen." Dr Strange said as a trio of people came into view, one female and man dressed in purple and grey robes with one man in an orange and grey robe, all three had dark purple skin around their eyes. They practically screamed 'bad guys'.

"The dark dimension," Mordo said as he looked at the open portal above the fallen sanctum building, purple and various dark coloured magic spewed out of it, destroying everything it could. "Dormammu is coming." Mordo said in a defeated voice. "It's too late, nothing can stop him."

"Not necessarily." Dr Strange said as he made a hand gesture with both of his hands, unlocking the eye shaped container, a green glow came out of it.

"What the hell is that?" Raven asked just as he noticed the trio with the weird eyes running towards him, Raven raised his hand and aimed it at them, lightning began dancing around his fingertips. He was about to fire when Dr Strange thrust his hands out, a green circle appeared on Strange's hand along with a few other green circles around his arm. The apparent leader of the trio, a man with a grey hared pony tail, jumped forward with a magical blade in his hand.

He tried to stab Strange only to stop suddenly along with everything else in the area, Strange twisted his arm and suddenly the man began moving removing in reverse along with everything else. Fires began disappearing as the buildings and all the destruction began repairing itself, Strange quickly brought Mordo and Raven out of the affects of his spell.

"What the hell was that?!" Raven gasped as he looked around to see what looked like time reversing itself as he saw water move upwards and buildings repair themselves.

"I'll explain later," Dr Strange replied. "the spell is working, we have a second chance!" He said as he ran forward, Mordo and Harry ran as well and they walked past the three bad guys and towards the fallen sanctum building that was repairing itself. The trio stopped, a noise caused them to look behind and Strange narrowly avoided an object that was thrown at him.

The three bad guys walked towards them after they had somehow clearly managed to beat the effects of the spell, the leader engaged in combat with Dr Strange while Mordo began battling a female zealot just as the second male rushed towards Raven. The male punched Raven in the face, however this did not have his intended result and he gasped out in pain as he felt his wrist break.

"You are either ignorant or have not thought this through." Raven said as he grabbed by the man and lifted him up and a second later an audible crack was heard before Raven dropped the lifeless body on the ground. Raven turned to see the female that Mordo was fighting with, she thrust her hand towards him and sent a magical blade at him. Raven quickly blocked it with a shield right before he shot a blast of lightning at her, she dodged only to get hit by a moving table and thrown away. She crashed into a repairing building, the building repaired itself and trapped her inside.

Mordo walked up to him and gave Raven a short nod that Raven returned, the two walked towards Strange who was no longer dealing with the leader, who if Harry remembered correctly was called Kaecilius.

"Wong?!" Dr Strange suddenly cried out, Raven followed his eyeline and saw building rubble lifting to reveal a chubby Asian man in Kamar Taj uniform impaled on a spike. The man rose up from the spike as time reversed, Dr Strange cancelled the spell on him. The man, apparently called Wong, looked shocked and confused before realisation hit him as he worked out what Dr Strange had done. "Bending the laws of nature, I know." Dr Strange said in a tired and slightly apologetic voice.

"Well...don't stop now." Wong said before he saw Raven. "Raven? What is an Avenger doing here?"

"Doing what an Avenger does, stopping global destructive shit." Raven shrugged as the sanctum began repairing itself.

"The sanctum is restored but they will attack it again," Dr Strange said, "we have to defend it." He said before he ran towards the sanctum with Wong, Mordo and Raven following after him.

"No!" A voice cried, the four stopped and turned back to see Kaecilius and the female zealot, Kaecilius raised his hand before slamming it down on the ground. The four were thrown onto the ground, Raven kipped up to his feet and shrugged it off.

"That was cute." Raven said before he thrust his hand forward and an air blast sent Kaecilius flying backwards and caused him to land on his back. "You want to try again?" Raven asked as Mordo and Wong got to his feet. Raven looked around and saw that time had frozen, everyone had stopped moving, buildings and rubble were hanging in the air, even the magical clouds had stopped moving.

"You cannot stop me!" Kaecilius said as he got back up to his feet. "You cannot fight the inevitable." He said before looking up towards the portal to the dark dimension. "Isn't it beautiful?" He asked. "A world beyond time, beyond death."

"Mate you are talking to a true immortal and believe me when I tell you that immortality is overrated." Raven replied. "Trust me when I say..." Raven trailed off as he saw Dr Strange glide down and land behind Kaecilius. Kaecilius flinched slightly before he slowly turned around.

"What...have you done?" Kaecilius asked in a slow and angry voice as he glared at Dr Strange.

"I made a bargain." Dr Strange said, a small smile tugging on his lips.

"What is this?!" Kaecilius demanded as his skin began cracking and released a sizzling sound while it looked like they were about to catch fire.

"Well, it is everything you have ever wanted." Dr Strange said as Wong, Mordo and Raven walked past Kaecilius so they could stand next to Dr Strange. "Eternal life as part of the one. Oh, you're not going to like it." Dr Strange grinned slightly.

Kaecilius and the female suddenly felt their skin burn, Kaecilius barely got the time to scream a protest before his skin darkened, he and the female zealot turned into black particles before they felt themselves being pulled up and into the dark dimension.

"Yeah, you know you really should have stolen the whole book because the warnings, the warnings come after the spell." Dr Strange commented just as Raven shifted back into casual clothes. Harry thought that that was probably a reference to something, but either way he agreed. There were plenty of magical users who made big mistakes thanks to not properly reading everything about the spell or ritual they were attempting. Harry was brought out of his thoughts by a loud and happy laugh, everyone looked to Wong who was chuckling and holding his stomach.

"Oh that's funny." Wong managed to gasp out.

"Careful big boy, you'll hurt yourself," Harry said before turning to Strange. "alright we need to talk."

* * *

A.N: Hi guys, as you can see...I am not dead (sorry couldn't resist,) hope you liked the chapter. I am sorry because I had intended to release this chapter earlier but I was delayed by a couple of things including writer's block. Just want to say a few things:

1) In terms of the bit about Harry's magic vs Asgardian magic vs sorcerers magic, I think that that is right and if it is not then it will simply be how it works in this story.

2) I don't like Umbridge. That has nothing to do with the story, I just wanted to say it.

3) As for the bit with Spiderman, I really think that Peter, Happy and Tony could have all handled the situation better in homecoming. I can understand all that Peter has done more because he is a kid, I understand both points for view but like I said they could have done better. The reason I have Harry chewing out Tony and Happy is because, like he said, he was a child soldier and was not really happy with how the situation was handled.

4) As for Dr Strange, I had sort of come to a realisation that Harry was a bit too strong for the zealot (in my opinion, though since it is my story that is the ultimate opinion), I mean between the powers of thor plus years and years of magical practise he is going to pretty much destroy them so I shortened the fight. Plus the writers block was not helping, I will destroy the block before the next chapter, with a sledge hammer if I must.

5) Next chapter will have some more of Dr Strange and Thor Ragnarok will either start in the next chapter or the one after. I may or may not have an omake for the next chapter, I will try to get one in.

6) I still don't like Umbridge.

Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed the chapter and feel free to leave a review.


	45. Chapter 45

Reviews:

podlizurko : Yeah she looked much hotter without the horns, I was surprised when I was told that the actress is now 51 years old.

FleeingReality : Thanks, like Harry said, I think they all could have handled it better.

JammyASDFG : Thanks.

* * *

Chapter 45 -

"Thank you for your help," Wong said as he, Harry and Dr Strange sat in the New York sanctum. "can we offer you something to drink or eat?" Wong offered.

"That's fine," Harry waved him off as he waved his hands and created some butterbeer for himself and then created two more so Dr Strange and Wong could have one as well. "here, drink these."

"What are they?" Dr Strange asked in a curious voice.

"Butterbeer." Harry answered.

"Really?" Wong's eyes widened slightly in surprise. "I remember the Ancient One speaking about these before, she said they were to die for," Wong paused and took a sip, the expression on his face would say that 'liking it' would be an understatement. "apparently she was right." Wong added before he drank some more.

"Butterbeer?" Dr Strange asked.

"It is a magical drink," Harry began explaining. "when you drink it will warm up your body plus it is converted from water, eventually it will turn back to water after you have drank it. So to sum up, excellent taste with the all of the physical effects of water. Try some." Harry said as he gestured to Dr Strange's butterbeer, Dr Strange raised an eyebrow but did try some, soon both of his eyebrows were raised.

"Hmm, that...that is to die for." Dr Strange eventually said.

"Everyone loves butterbeer," Harry murmured before he took a small drink of his own butterbeer. "do forgive me but shouldn't there be a third person here? Where the hell is Mordo?"

"Ah, well when you went off to talk on the phone with your..."

"Fiancée." Harry supplied.

"Ah well when you went to talk to your fiancée, Mordo decided to leave." Dr Strange admitted. "He was not very happy about the Ancient One and her use of the dark dimension's powers."

"The Ancient One did what she thought was right, I mean I understand not agreeing with it as I never fully one hundred percent agreed with it either but surely he can at least understand why she did it."

"Mordo is not quite as..." Dr Strange paused as he tried to think up the right words. "...he is not quite as flexible as the three of us."

"Let me guess, a 'see the world in black and white' type of guy?" Harry asked.

"No, or at least I do not think so, I think that is an oversimplification." Dr Strange replied.

"Mordo had looked up to the Ancient One," Wong sighed. "she has always told him and all of her students that the dark dimension if forbidden and should not be used, for Mordo to discover that she had used this forbidden magic, it has really shaken him up."

"Hmm, well hopefully he can get over it." Harry replied, he did understand to a certain degree, he had met many people who were supposedly great people only for them to disappoint him. "Alright so I have got to know, what exactly did you do?" Harry asked Dr Strange. "One moment I am getting ready to destroy a couple of dark eyed idiots and then the next thing I know is you are right behind them and they get taken away."

"I...well it is a bit complicated but long story short I manipulated time."

"Oh fuck not time travel." Harry groaned.

"You have time traveled?" Wong asked, looking very interested in hearing more.

"Yes, it is not exactly the best of experiences." Harry answered.

"I did not time travel, I manipulated time, I basically made it go in reverse." Dr Strange explained. "This is the 'Eye of Agamotto'," Dr Strange explained as he gestured to the eye shaped container. "it has power over time."

"So that's how, she controlled time," Harry said to himself event though Wong and Dr Strange heard him. "hold on," Harry's eye narrowed as a thought suddenly struck him. "is that an infinity stone inside there?" Harry asked as he pointed to the Eye of Agamotto.

"An infinity stone?" Dr Strange asked while looking confused, clearly he did not yet know what an infinity stone. Wong on the other hand simply had a smirk on his face.

"Yes," Wong nodded. "it is indeed one, you know of them?"

"I have come across them before, I know the location of two others at the moment. I still can't believe it, a bloody infinity stone!" Harry ran a hand through his hair. "Would I be incorrect if I guessed that this is the time stone?" Harry asked.

"Yes it is." Wong nodded.

"I am sorry but what are infinity stones?" Dr Strange interrupted, having reached the end of his patience, clearly not liking the fact that he did not understand what Harry and Wong were talking about.

"You may be a natural in the mystic arts but there is still plenty for you to learn." Wong replied.

"The infinity stones, they are powerful to say the least," Harry said, brining Dr Strange's attention to himself. "I have across three others so far, the 'mind stone' which has been able to do a great many things including mind related stuff, empowering individuals and it is even what powers Vision."

"The robot?" Wong asked.

"Android." Dr Strange and Harry said at the exact same time, they looked at each other with some amusement before Harry continued.

"Another infinity stone I believe was in the tesseract, that was what allowed the portal to open and bring in a bloody massive army of aliens at the battle of New York. I have also come across one other infinity stone that is called the 'reality stone'." Harry said. "I have only seem limited uses of its power but it is able to create things and as the name suggests it can mess with the very fabric of reality. Are you with me so far?" Harry asked.

"I believe so, these stones that you two are talking about, they are powerful magical objects?" Dr Strange asked.

"At the dawn of the universe, there was nothing. Then... boom. The Big Bang sent six elemental crystals, hurtling across the virgin universe." Wong said. "These Infinity Stones each control an essential aspect of existence. Space, reality, power, soul, mind and time."

"Yes, and that reminds me, we have gotten thrown off of our original question, what did you do?" Harry said to Dr Strange. "You said something about manipulating time?"

"Kaecilius and the Zealots were drawing power from the dark dimension, and they were hoping to gain immortal life from Dormammu, a very powerful being in the dark dimension." Dr Strange explained.

"Hmm, he is the Cosmic Conqueror, the Destroyer of Worlds." Wong said, his facial expression and voice reminded Harry of witches and wizards when they would speak about Voldemort, though Harry was appreciative of the fact that Wong was not stuttering or refusing to this 'Dormammu' by a stupid name like 'he-who-must-not-be-named' or 'you-know-who'. "He is a being of infinite power and endless hunger, on a quest to invade every universe and bring all worlds into his Dark Dimension."

"Including Earth." Dr Strange added, "he was the one who was giving Kaecilius and his zealots their powers, if we had stopped Kaecilius then we would still have had to deal with Dormammu, if not now then later. Maybe a week, day, month or ten years later."

"Hmm, true." Harry nodded. "From what I have heard of this Dormammu so far he does not seem like the sort of person...or thing or whatever he is...that would give up easily. If he could not achieve his goal with Kaecilius then he would probably have tried again later with someone else. Okay, so Dr Strange, I am quite interested in knowing how you on your own were able to beat this powerful 'cosmic conqueror and destroyer of worlds'? I am sensing a good story here."

"I do not know about good but an entertaining one I believe." Dr Strange replied. "I had used the Eye of Agamotto, or time stone as it is apparently called, I then put myself and Dormammu in a time loop. I...I had kept the loop going and going until..."

"Until he gave up." Harry finished. "You just out lasted a bloody destroyer or worlds!" Harry said as he gave Dr Strange a look full of respect. "I think she would be proud of you." Harry said, there was no mistaking that the 'she' that Harry was referring to was the Ancient One, and Dr Strange seemed to easily understand it as he nodded.

"I just used my mind, what I have learnt in magic and what I learnt from her."

"A deadly combination," Harry smirked. "so what happened once he gave up?"

"I made a bargain with him, he would take Kaecilius and the rest and never come back in exchange for me breaking the time loop." Dr Strange explained.

"Hmm, you think he will keep his word?" Harry asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Maybe he will, maybe he will not. All I know is that after our last meeting he will not be in any hurry to come and see me again," Dr Strange said with a small smirk. "all I can do is hope that if he does come then I will be prepared."

"Ahem." Wong coughed.

"WE will be better prepared." Dr Strange corrected.

"I suppose that is all you can hope for," Harry replied. "I wish you both the very best of luck and if you ever need me for something important then please do not hesitate to call."

"Do you have an email address?" Dr Strange asked.

"Email? Are you magical or not?" Harry asked, rolling his eyes. "Anyway unless any of you fine gentlemen have something else that I can help you with, I will be off."

"Actually, there is one more thing." Wong said before he used his sling ring and created a small portal, he reached into the portal and pulled out a small brown box. "I believe that the Ancient One had left this for you." He said in a soft voice as he handed the box to Harry.

"Thank you," Harry replied in a slightly softer voice as he took it from Wong. "Do...do you know what is in here?"

"No, I am afraid that I do not." Wong said honestly as he shook his head slightly. "I do not believe it is anything harmful if that is what you are worried about, all I know was it was left for you." Wong said.

"Alright well, thank you." Harry said eventually.

"How long did you know her?" Dr Strange asked. "If you do not mind me asking." He quickly added.

"I...um...I have rather lost count of how long I knew her, a long time to be sure, that is all I can say for sure. A long time. We met in a bar actually," Harry replied. "I wanted a drink, I was not sober by the end of it, I woke up in one of the sanctums."

"Oh?" Dr Strange looked surprised. "I am sorry...I did not know that you two were uh..."

"No, we were not." Harry cut him off, resisting the very strong urge to roll his eyes. "I woke up in a bed on my own, she offered me some help. I could not learn the magic that she could teach so she helped me another way, she was like my personal therapist at times. She was always, always, willing to listen to me and my problems. I told her if she ever needed payment then I could provide it but she refused each time, always said that helping out was enough. She may have made some questionable choices but I do not doubt that she is...was...a good person."

"I have not always seen eye to eye with her but...yes, yes she was." Dr Strange agreed, he remembered his arguments with her but they all were not what he thought about when he thought about her, he remembered all of his memories with her, the good and the bad, but the strongest memory he had was the last one he had with her, their last conversation as she was dying. He still found it hard to believe how thanks to her he went from a brilliant surgeon to a master of the mystic arts.

"Alright, I am just going to go now before tears start flying." Harry said as he stood up, Wong and Dr Strange stood up as well. "Mr Wong," Harry nodded to Wong as he shook his hand. "Mr Strange." Harry said as he shook Dr Strange's hand.

"Dr Strange." Dr Strange corrected him in an almost tired voice.

"Dr Strange," Harry amended. Dr Strange was about to let go but Harry kept a grip on his hand. "you did a lot today, not just for yourself but also for the world. The Ancient One mentioned your hands to me, if I may?" Harry asked as he let go and raised both of his hands up into the air. Dr Strange looked hesitant but eventually nodded and raised his hands in front of Harry, Harry slowly waved his hands over Dr Strange's hands several times. "How about it? Do they feel better?" Harry asked once he was done.

"Just like new." Dr Strange grinned as he wriggled his fingers before opening and closing his hands several times. "Thank you." He said in an appreciative and happy voice.

"Karma is a bitch but she has her moments of kindness," Harry shrugged. "like I said, you two call me if you need me, just do me a favour and please do not need me." Harry smirked.

"Ha," Wong laughed. "I will show you out."

"Goodbye Dr Strange." Harry said to Dr Strange who nodded in response, Harry nodded to Wong who lead Harry out.

* * *

"Hey," Was the first thing Harry heard when he entered his apartment, he saw Wanda and Natasha sitting on his sofa as they watched TV, each with a bowl of popcorn in their hands. "were you?" Natasha asked, her eyes stuck on the TV as she ate her popcorn.

"I just saved the world again." Harry shrugged.

"Oh okay, did you have fun?" Natasha asked as she put another piece of popcorn in her mouth.

"I'll be back in a sec and I will tell you both all about it." Harry said as he walked towards his bedroom.

"Hurry up," Wanda said over her shoulder. "the good bit is coming."

"But you two are still fully clothed." Harry pointed out before walked into his room and closed the door. Harry sighed before he pulled out the box that Wong gave him. He took a deep breath and opened it to reveal a silver wrist watch, Harry slowly picked it up and out of the box along with the note that came with it. Harry held the watch in his hands as he looked at the note.

**I am sorry I am gone, I am sorry that I can not be there for you in the future. You have become a great friend for me and I wish you all the best and I hope that no matter what, no matter how difficult it may get, you try to live your life as best as you can. I leave to you this gift to remind you of the good times, and I hope that it will serve you well.**

Harry read the note again and again, he placed it down before he looked at the watch. He turned it over to see a raven inscribed in the back, he couldn't stop himself from smiling at that. He planted a kiss on the watch before he placed it on his left wrist, Harry's clothes changed into pyjama bottoms and a T-shirt. He walked out and sat in-between Natasha and Wanda.

"So...story first or do you guys want to finish watching the movie?" Harry asked.

"Movie shush." Wanda said as she absently threw a piece of popcorn at Harry who caught it in his mouth before he used magic to make himself some popcorn, he leaned back and started watching alongside them.

* * *

A.N: Hi guys, hope you liked the chapter. Next chapter will be the start of Thor Ragnarok. I got to say that Thor Ragnarok had surprised me a lot because when I first watched it I had only seen Thor in his first Thor movie and the two Avengers movie (I had watched dark world later on), by that point we all knew that Thor was a serious character who was somewhat jokey. Thor Ragnarok was far more action packed and hilarious than I expected it to be. I was just glad that Loki worked with Thor in that movie even if it was only for part of it.

Thanks for reading, hope you liked the chapter, feel free to leave a review.


	46. Chapter 46

Reviews:

NazgulBelserion : I am incredibly tempted to add her into a relationship with Harry but sadly I will not. I think the actual actress is like 51 or something, which really surprised me.

Greyff : True, what if it contains a mini-weapon inside? Perhaps a spell book, maybe even a life time supply of chocolate, but what if it's just a watch? Keep reading to find out.

stylo1 : Really? I've never found the line to be what you described, I've heard plenty of people use it to explain various things of varying simplicity. I mean I understand if somebody said it in a way that is arrogant but I just don't see it.

Devildestroyer : I'm just simply not comfortable with doing that, nothing against those who are but I just don't feel comfortable writing that. Maybe it's just the way I've been raised or the way I am, either way I don't feel like doing it.

bradw316 : Honestly I haven't seen her movie yet.

ElectricDragonSemblanceHunter : No, I've only watched one episode so far, it didn't look that good to me, I will try and watch some more in the future.

* * *

Chapter 46 -

Harry woke up to see Natasha in lying in bed next to him, the two were both naked with the bed sheet being the only thing that covered them. Harry rolled over onto his side so he could look at her, he smiled before gently raising one hand and pushing a red strand of hair out of her face. Her eyes slowly opened, revealing her green eyes, not as bright or even the same shade as Harry's but still green. She blinked several times before they fully opened.

"Hey beautiful, sleep alright?" Harry asked, still smiling.

"I slept great," She said in a tired voice. "what about you?"

"I woke up to a goddess, what do you think?" Harry replied.

"Corny." Natasha rolled her eyes as she yawned for a second.

"It is far too early in the morning for originality," Harry argued. "do you have to go to work today?" Harry asked as he wrapped his arms around her.

"Not really," Natasha replied as she snuggled closer and placed her head just under his chin. "why are you asking?"

"I am just glad to be able to spend some time with you," Harry said as he kissed her on the top of her head. "you know something, a thought occurred to me."

"Careful, you don't want to hurt yourself." Natasha joked.

"Ha ha," Harry said with a fake laugh as he resisted the urge to roll his eyes. "hilarious, really funny, may I continue?"

"Praising me? Sure go ahead." Natasha replied quickly.

"Stop it." Harry said in what was supposed to be a firm tone but was ruined by the slight laughter in his voice.

"Oh? Or what?" Natasha asked as she moved her head back so she could look at him. "Am I being a naughty girl?" She asked in an innocent voice.

"A very naughty girl and you know that I will spank you." Harry said as seriously as he was able to.

"And what if I liked that?" She countered with a smirk on her lips.

"Then I sincerely hope you stay naughty for the rest of our days, now before I get on with your punishment may I please tell you about my realisation?"

"If you must." Natasha responded, smirk still on her lips.

"I asked you to be my fiancée a while back, remember?" Harry asked.

"Do you mean the day when I had just had a cosmic stone from Asgardian legend infect me right after helping fight an army of ancient alien beings known as dark elves right before I was asked if I wanted to get married to a wizard?" Natasha asked.

"That very day, yes." Harry nodded.

"No, sorry, doesn't ring a bell."

"Ah, what a shame. But I do remember asking you to marry and it has just occurred to me that despite being engaged we have made no plans to actually get married, we have not set a date, a schedule, a venue or anything like that." Harry replied. "I don't even remember the last time we actually talked about it. I love being engaged with you but I am more than ready to marry you."

"Thank you," Natasha smiled at him. "what about Wanda?"

"Well...if you are fine with it then I would like if we just sort of kept our relationship with Wanda going the exact same way it has already been going, just that now we would be Mr and Mrs Black." Harry replied. "Hey, if it's not weird or anything then you could probably ask her to be your bridesmaid, I know you two get along. Again if it's not weird."

"Hmm, I will think about it, and we will discuss it tomorrow."

"Tomorrow?" Harry asked.

"Yes, because after you're finished with my punishment I would like the rest of the day to be devoted to relaxation, or perhaps some additional punishments." Natasha grinned.

"Well in that case we had better start with your morning punishment." Harry grinned back before pulling her into a kiss. "Love you."

"Love you too, now keep kissing."

* * *

"Alright Hulk, come on." Harry said as he was in another training session with Hulk. "remember the power comes from your hips." Harry said as he corrected Hulk's movement.

"Hips." Hulk said to himself before he threw another punch into the air, this time using his hips to generate power.

"That's good Hulk, well done." Harry said as he clapped Hulk on the back. "Nice man, well done, alright sit down and take a breather." Harry said as he sat down, Hulk nodded and sat down next to him. "You want something to drink?" Harry asked.

"Butterbeer." Hulk grunted.

"Butterbeer it is." Harry said as he waved his hands a couple of times, one giant sized butterbeer bottle appeared in front of Hulk along with a regular sized one for Harry. "Cheers." Harry said as he tapped Hulk's bottle with his own before the two began drinking.

"Thank you." Hulk said once he was done.

"You are welcome man." Harry said, rather pleased with how much Hulk's English had improved, he was by no means fluent but it was a clear improvement from when Harry had first met him. "Do you know that me and Natasha are planning to get married soon?" Harry said to Hulk. "Natasha said she was fine with you coming but you have to stay inside Banner if you are going to."

"Not fair." Hulk complained as his face settled into what Harry thought was a pout.

"Hey, I was all for putting you in a giant ass suit but Natasha would prefer if Banner comes." Harry shrugged.

"Banner not scare people." Hulk said, a hint of sadness in his voice.

"Hey, it doesn't matter what other people think." Harry replied as he patted Hulk on the arm. "Look at me Hulk, when I was younger everyone in my neighbourhood thought that I was a naughty boy who didn't deserve any kindness. Throughout all of my life people have thought I was things that I am not, evil, their personal hero, their slave, they've called me worse. You just got to learn to brush it off, I don't know or care what anyone else might say, you're my friend Hulk. You and Banner." Harry smiled at Hulk.

"Thanks." Hulk smiled back. "Hulk is..." Hulk found himself cut off as a small orange portal appeared in front of both of them, Harry and Hulk quickly got to their feet just as the portal closed and left a small note.

"Hmm," Harry summoned the note to his hand and read it. "Hulk, I have to go now."

"Need help?" Hulk offered.

"Nah, thanks for the offer but I don't think it's needed." Harry replied.

* * *

Harry arrived on Bleecker Street, he took a few steps forward when his magic suddenly became aware of someone who also happened to be on the street. Harry couldn't help the laugh that escaped him.

"Thor," Harry smiled and turned around to find Thor standing behind him, Thor's hair was in a ponytail, he wore black shoes, blue jeans, a brown jacket over a black jumper with what appeared to be a green shirt under it. In his hands was an umbrella but Harry quickly realised from the power it gave off that it was Mjolnir, disguised just like Thor. "how are you?" Harry asked.

"Harry, my friend." Thor smiled and walked forward before pulling Harry into a hug which Harry gladly returned. "What are you doing here?"

"I was going to ask you the same thing," Harry said once they let go. "when did you get back on Earth? Why haven't you come and seen me or the other Avengers?"

"I only just got back." Thor admitted. "I had been travelling, I had just returned to Asgard when I had discovered something, my mother and father were missing."

"Odin and Frigga are gone?!" Harry blurted out in surprise. "Are they okay?! Are they dead?!"

"No," Thor shook his head. "or at least I do not believe so. Loki was impersonating Odin, ruling Asgard in his name. I had brought Loki with me back here to Earth to find both of my parents. However it turned out that mother and father were not where Loki had last left them."

"Of course," Harry rolled his eyes. "it is never that easy."

"Indeed," Thor nodded. "I was talking with Loki when all of a sudden this orange portal pulls him away and leaves this note." Thor said as he showed Harry a note that had '177A Bleecker Street' written on it.

"Hmm, you are in luck." Harry said as he began walking and gestured Thor to follow him. "I know the building and the person who lives there." Harry told Thor. "I don't think he has any bad intentions, he called me here as well, I am guessing probably because of you. Ah, here we are." Harry said as he and Thor arrived outside the building.

"Hmm." Thor looked at the building before he raised his hand and knocked on the door, after the second knock Thor and Harry suddenly appeared inside the building with Thor stumbling forward slightly while Harry stood calmly. Thor looked around when suddenly he heard his name being called.

"Thor Odinson, god of thunder." Dr Strange said as he floated down towards the two with his red cape. "Raven." He added when he landed in front of them.

"Strange." Harry nodded. "It has been a while. What's up with the gloves?" Harry asked when he saw Strange's yellow gloves. "They make you look like you just finished washing some dishes."

"You're right, I am wearing yellow gloves, it's totally fine for me to get judged by the guy who goes around with a red raven on his chest." Dr Strange replied in a sarcastic voice. "You can put your umbrella down." He said to Thor who was holding his Umbrella like he would hold Mjolnir during a fight. Thor looked slightly hesitant but when Harry nodded he sighed before placing his umbrella in a holder that had appeared right next to him. Suddenly the trio were in a different part of the building, Harry tried his hardest to not react to the slightly surprised look on Thor's face.

"So...another wizard." Thor said as he began examining a magical artifact only for it to break apart.

"I'm a wizard, he is a sorcerer." Harry corrected Thor who was trying to quickly fix the artifact.

"The preferred term is master of the mystic arts," Dr Strange replied. "and you can leave that now." He added to Thor who had not yet managed to repair the damage.

"Okay wizard...or sorcerer, " Thor said as he looked at Strange. "who are you and why should I care?"

"I am Dr Steven Strange and I have some questions for you." Dr Strange said. "Take a seat." He said, all three suddenly found themselves in another part of the building and sitting in chairs.

"Alright now you are just showing off." Harry said with an amused smile while Thor looked back to where he was previously standing.

"Tea?" Dr Strange asked. Thor looked back only to see Harry sipping some tea from a cup, he looked down to find a tea cup in his hand.

"I don't drink tea." Thor said.

"What do you drink?" Dr Strange asked.

"Not tea." Thor answered just before his tea cup turned into a pint of ale. Thor looked at it for a moment before deciding that he did like drinking that and began drinking.

"Mr Black," Dr strange said to Harry. "the reason I called you here was because I am well aware that you and the god of thunder here are friends and I was hoping that you would help in case it was needed."

"Not a problem." Harry said as he looked around. "I'm glad this place was cleaned up."

"Me too," Dr Strange nodded before turning to Thor. "So I keep a watch list of individuals and beings from other realms that may be a threat to this world, your adopted brother Loki is one of those beings." Dr Strange said.

"A worthy inclusion." Thor said, totally agreeing with Loki being someone worth watching. Thor looked down just in time to see his ale refill.

"Then why bring him here?"

"We are looking for my mother and my father." Thor answered.

"This tea is brilliant by the way." Harry commented.

"Thank you," Dr Strange said to Harry before turning back to Thor. "so if I told you where Frigga and Odin are then all parties concerned will promptly return to Asgard?"

"Promptly." Thor agreed.

"Ancient one's tea was better though." Harry commented as he placed his cup down. "So you do know where they are?"

"Yes, and I will help you two find them." Dr Strange replied.

"If you knew where they were then why didn't you call me?" Thor asked, wondering why he was not told of this before.

"I have to say that they were adamant they not be disturbed, your father said he had chosen to remain in exile." Dr Strange replied. "Also you don't have a phone." Dr Strange added.

"No, I don't have a phone but you could have sent an electronic letter, it is called an E-mail." Thor said as if he was speaking to a small child.

"Do you have a computer?" Dr Strange raised an eyebrow.

"No, what for?" Thor asked, looking confused.

"Be glad that Stark is not here." Harry said to Thor as he imagined Tony face palming hard after hearing what Thor just said.

"Anyway, if you could just tell me where my parents are then I can be on my way." Thor said.

"Gladly, they are both currently in Norway." Dr Strange said just before the trio appeared standing near a bookshelf, Thor was taken by surprise and had to quickly reach out and grab a bookshelf to stay standing while Dr Strange stood in front of him as he read a book while Harry stood behind him and was reading over his shoulder. "Just seeing if this incantation requires any Asgardian modifications," Dr Strange explained as he read the book, he looked up with a smile. "Nope."

The trio teleported to another bookshelf where Thor once again had to hold onto a bookshelf to stop himself from falling, Dr Strange picked up something before they trio reappeared at the previous location with Thor grabbing onto the book shelf while Harry and Dr Strange were a small distance away.

"Would you stop doing that?" An irritated Thor asked who did not enjoy being teleported around constantly while also having his drink spilled all over him. He put his drink down on a table and walked towards Harry and Dr Strange.

"Can I...I need a...just one strand of your hair?" Dr Strange asked Thor.

"Let me explain something my hair is not to be meddled with." Thor let out a small noise of pain when he felt a hair get pulled out of his hair and saw it fly into Harry's hand.

"Here you go." Harry said as he handed it to Dr Strange.

"Thank you." Dr Strange said in an appreciative tone. A couple of seconds later the trio were at the bottom of a flight of stairs, Dr Strange stood in front of the stairs as he was casting a spell while Harry watched Thor roll down the last few steps.

"Alright buddy," Harry said as he helped him up to his feet. "trust me when I say it's better than apparition, that shit would make you vomit your lungs out."

"We could have just walked." Thor complained as Dr Strange created a large portal in front of them which lead to a green field with dark clouds hovering above it.

"They are waiting for you." Dr Strange said. "Oh don't forget your umbrella." He added to Thor.

"Oh right." Thor held his hand up, various large sounds were heard such as glass shattering and things getting knocked over. "Sorry." Thor said apologetically just before Mjolnir in umbrella form arrived into his hand. "Yes, now I suppose I will need my brother back." Dr Strange looked confused for a second before he realised what Thor meant.

"Oh yeah...right." He waved his hands and a portal opened in the air, a scream was heard right before Loki fell out of the portal and landed on his stomach in front of them, he was dressed in black shoes and a black coloured suit.

"I have been falling...for thirty minutes!" Loki shouted angrily.

"I am having way too much fun here." Harry laughed quietly.

"Huh?" Loki turned onto his back and looked up to see Harry. "You?!" He blurted out in surprise.

"Me." Harry nodded. "So Loki, still haven't mastered the art of the superhero landing? Or even the regular landing?"

"You can handle it from here?" Dr Strange said to Thor.

"Yes of course," Thor shook his hand. "thanks for your help."

"Handle me?" Loki said as he stood up and looked at Dr Strange, "Who are you?" Loki flicked both of his wrists and a knife appeared in each hand.

"Ah, I would not do that if I were you." Harry advised.

"You think you are some kind of sorcerer?" Loki demanded as he walked menacingly towards Dr Strange. "Don't think for one minute you second rate..."

"Okay bye-bye." Dr Strange interrupted and waved his hand, the portal moved forwards and took Loki, Harry and Thor into the field before disappearing.

"We have really got to work on your landings." Harry said to Loki who had once again fallen on the floor.

* * *

A.N: Hi guys, hope you enjoyed the chapter. Next chapter we will finally have Goddess of death meet master of death, still trying to decide on how I am going to play it. Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed it, feel free to leave a review.


	47. Chapter 47

Reviews:

FleeingReality : Thanks, when I wrote it I was wondering if someone would complain about it but I think I did an ok job in making Natasha witty and I put in because it makes the chapter longer and is just a nice peaceful moment...you know...before shit hits the fan.

Trithankar : If you hadn't noticed then I want to point out that Harry barely mentions or uses any of his powers as master of death, and there will be a reason for that. Thanks for the suggestion.

DZ2 : Thanks, I do have something planned. I hope you will like it.

malinkody : I think it's because Tom is just brilliant and makes it look funny, and to be fair after leading an alien army to try and take over Earth the least he can suffer is some falls, even thirty minute long ones.

daspeedforce : There may have been some miscommunication, I am not saying I am refusing to add her because the actress is over 50, I was just trying to say how surprised I was that she was 50 + because she did not look it to me. I would never have thought she was over 40 and had thought she was in her late twenties to thirties.

* * *

Chapter 47 -

"Shut it." Loki said to Harry as he stood up and rubbed some dirt and dust off of himself.

"So...do either of you want to tell me what is going on?" Harry asked. "Because I am pretty sure that I have missed something, for example perhaps Thor could tell me the situation with the god of mischief over here or perhaps said god could tell me what the situation is with Frigga and Odin? Or perhaps you could both do it, I don't really care, someone just tell me what the fuck is going on." Harry said as he looked between the two brothers.

"After our battle with Malekith where Loki had escaped he returned to Asgard," Thor began speaking as Loki seemed reluctant to do so. "I had recently began receiving visions of Ragnarok."

"Ragnarok?"

"The destruction of Asgard," Thor replied. "I have seen Asgard in flames, I have seen its destruction. I had left Asgard to investigate and when I came back it was to find that mother was gone on a 'vacation' and 'Odin' was partying and listening to plays while ignoring threats to Asgard. It was rather easy to work out that it was not really Odin that I was talking to." Thor said as he glared at Loki.

"Ah, let me guess, the shifty shape shifting shape shifter over here was disguised as him." Harry said as he gestured to Loki.

"I take offence to that." Loki frowned.

"That is why I said it." Harry shrugged. "Now can you guys hurry up and tell me what happened?"

"Odin...Odin was sick." Loki said after a few moments, surprising Harry, Harry looked at Thor and saw that he was surprised by the news. "When I returned to Asgard I disguised myself as a guard and talked with Frigga, she told me how Odin was sick, he was getting weaker and it was affecting him, his body and his mind."

"That...that could explain how he was acting during the whole dark elves shit." Harry said to Thor who looked thoughtful and worried.

"Frigga wanted Odin to take some time away," Loki continued. "I didn't want the throne anymore but I did offer to help her, I used magic and helped her take Odin off of Asgard, she wanted to spend some time with him so I ruled in Asgard while keeping up the illusion that Odin was still there."

"You did a piss poor job of it." Thor replied.

"Hey!"

"You were eating grapes in your bathrobes Loki." Thor reminded him.

"They were comfortable!"

"Okay this is getting weird, now let's just go and say hi to your parents." Harry said as he gestured to near the edge of a cliff where Odin and Frigga stood, looking out into the ocean, both dressed in casual Earth clothes. The trio walked towards them Loki and Thor went ahead but Harry stopped a short distance behind, not sure if he should be interrupting whatever this is.

"Father, mother." Thor said as he stopped next to Odin."

"Look at this place. It is beautiful, is it not?" Odin asked as he looked out at sea.

"It is." Frigga agreed just as Loki stopped next to her. "Thank you Loki," She said as she smiled at Loki who gave her a small smile back.

"My sons, I have been waiting for you." Odin said, still looking at the ocean.

"Father, we have come to take you and mother home." Thor said.

"Home?" Odin chuckled. "Home, hmm...I love my home."

"Loki lift your magic." Thor said to Loki who shook his head in a way to show that he was no longer using magic on Odin.

"Ha," Odin chuckled again before turning to Loki. "it took me quite a while to break free from your spell, your mother is incredibly proud of you."

"That I am." Frigga agreed, still smiling. "I have taught him well."

"That you did." Odin nodded. "Sometimes I think a little too well. Come with me my sons, I do not have much time." Odin and Frigga turned and they both saw Harry standing but did not look too surprised. "Hello wizard." Odin said in greeting.

"Odin." Harry nodded.

"It is wonderful to see you again Harry." Frigga smiled at him.

"You too." Harry smiled back. "I am glad to see you both, I..." Harry paused and looked at all four of them. "...would you like if I left you all alone to talk? This seems like family talk and I don't want to interrupt."

"No, I believe that you should hear this." Frigga said before turning to Odin.

"Yes I suppose," Odin said after a moment of thought. "this could very well affect you. I must say something to you, I would...I must apologise for my behaviour when last we met."

"Apologise?" Harry blinked.

"Yes, my behaviour was not...not my best." Odin admitted.

"I...I understand, you do not need to apologise." Harry replied, feeling uncomfortable for some reason with Odin apologising to him.

"Perhaps, perhaps not. But I shall do so anyway, you have my most heartfelt apology. Raven, Harry Black or whatever title you prefer, you are a great man and a friend, not just of my son but of Asgard and I thank you for all you have done." Odin said in a sincere voice.

"Thank you." Harry said eventually after a few moments of silence. Odin smiled at him before he sat down on a rock bench with Thor and Loki sitting either side of him as Harry and Frigga stood behind the bench.

"I know that we have failed you but we can make this right." Thor said.

"I am the one who has failed you," Odin responded. "it is upon us. Ragnarok is coming."

"No, no I stopped Ragnarok." Thor replied. "I put an end to Surtur."

"No," Odin said softly. "it has already begun, it is coming." Odin said, his voice a combination of sadness, regret and disappointment. "My life...my life...it was all that held her back but my time has come, I unfortunately cannot keep her away any longer, no matter how much I wish I could."

"Father, who...who are you talking about?" Thor asked, looking very confused.

"The goddess of death," Odin answered. "Hela. My firstborn and...your sister."

"W...what?!" Thor blurted out, looking incredibly confused and if he was unsure if he heard right, Loki was barely better while Harry blinked as he was not sure he had heard right.

"Before your father had married me he was with another, her name was Freya." Frigga said. "She is no longer living, however when she was alive she doted on Hela. In her eyes Hela could do no wrong, she did not punish her nor did she even tell her if she ever did anything wrong. A far as Freya was concerned Hela was perfection and should have been treated as such."

"Freya was a marriage that my own father had insisted upon," Odin said while Loki and Thor were still stunned in silence. "there was no love, none at all, it was entirely political. Freya...she was a former Valkyrie. She had given up her warrior spirit, or at least appeared to. She always had a warrior spirit and insisted on it staying alive through her daughter, not that Hela complained. She took to combat like a bird to the sky and took to killing like a fish to water. Hela...she reveled in it.

Her violent appetites grew beyond my control, I could not stop her so I imprisoned her, locked her away. She draws her strength from Asgard, and once she gets there...once she gets there...her powers will be limitless."

"She will be unstoppable." Frigga added, clearly worried but her voice did not betray that fact.

"Nobody is unstoppable." Harry said.

"Harry's is right," Thor agreed. "whatever she is we can stop her together, we can face her together and..."

"No," Odin interrupted. "no we cannot. I wish that it were that simple and I wish that we would be able to but I cannot. I am on a different path now, this...this is one thing you must all face alone. I...it is my biggest regret that I have not been able to find a way to stop this burden from being placed on your shoulders, and if it were possible then I would unburden you now but I am afraid that I cannot. I...I love you my sons." Odin said in a sincere voice. "And I love you Frigga." Odin said as he took Frigga's hand in his and kissed it as a single tear dripped down her face. Odin slowly let go and looked back towards the ocean. "Look at that." Odin said as he pointed out to the oceans. "Remember this place," He said. "home." Odin's body changed into dust golden dust that slowly rose up into the air, Thor and Loki stood up and watched as it flew away from them until it was no longer visible.

Harry stood incredibly still, he had been expecting many things but one of the things he was not expecting to happen today was to see the death of not just the King of Asgard but also the death of the father of one of his friends. Harry looked between Thor, Frigga and Loki, wondering how they were feeling. It had taken him years of his life to get over losing his own father, James Potter, a man he barely remembered, in fact Harry didn't really remember anything about the man apart from what he was told from others and James's dying words. He could not imagine what it would be like for Thor and the others, to lose someone after hundreds and hundreds of years of getting to know them.

Frigga was still looking towards the ocean and sky, the direction that Odin had went when he had disappeared. Loki joined her for a few moments before he looked at Thor who was looking down at the floor, one hand tightening around his umbrella while the other formed a clenched fist that lightning began dancing around. Harry too had noticed it, it was not like he could miss it, especially when the sky's began reflecting Thor's mood and dark clouds descended above them.

"Brother." Loki said, trying to snap Thor out of it. Harry quickly moved himself in-between both brothers incase fists or umbrellas began flying.

"This..." Thor glared at Loki. "is your doing."

"Thor." Harry said. "I am sorry for your loss but..." Harry found himself cut off as a green portal began opening a small distance behind them. "let's deal with that first." Harry suggested, Thor didn't look too happy but nodded in agreement.

Harry, Loki and Thor walked past the rock bench. Thor slapped his umbrella down on the ground and he was covered in lightning before his umbrella changed back into Mjolnir while his casual clothes shifted into Asgardian clothes, Loki was covered in light before he too shifted into Asgardian clothes just as Harry shifted into his 'Raven' uniform but kept his hood down and did not wear his mask. The three noted Frigga in Asgardian clothes stepping alongside them but did not say anything.

Eventually someone came out of the portal before it closed. The person was female as evidenced by the curves of her body, she was dressed in a black body suit with silver linings that covered most of her body besides the shoulders while also leaving several small patched exposed such as on her arms and side of her body that showed small parts of her pale skin. She had long raven black coloured hair that extended to slightly past her shoulders along with black make up around her eyes.

"So he's gone." She said eventually, there was a hint of disappointment in her voice. "That's a shame, I would have liked to have seen that."

"You must be Hela." Thor said, "I am Thor, son of Odin."

"Really?" Hela asked while raising an eyebrow. "You don't look like him."

"Perhaps we can come to an arrangement." Loki suggested.

"You sound like him." Hela said in an amused voice, it was clear that it was not a compliment.

"Hela." Frigga said.

"Ah hello, should I call you 'mother'? Would you like that?" Hela asked with a smirk on her lips.

"Please," Frigga said in a soft voice. "you do not have to do this."

"There is a large difference between needs and wants." Hela replied before her eyes locked on to Harry. "And hello to you, who are you supposed to be?"

"You can call me Raven, you may have heard of me." Harry replied.

"Can't say that I have, though I will admit...there is something odd about you." Hela frowned. "There is something...off about you. Who are you?"

"I go by many names and many titles, you tell me if you have heard of any of the following. Boy-who-lived?"

"No."

"The chosen one?"

"Nope."

"Leader of the Avengers?"

"This is getting boring." Hela commented as she took a step forward.

"Wait, just one more, just one." Harry said.

"Well, go on then." Hela said impatiently.

"One of my lesser known titles is...'The Master of Death.'" Harry smirked.

"You are lying." Hela said disbelievingly as her eyes narrowed.

"I don't chose my titles," Harry shrugged. "but I am the master of death."

"Hmm, this could be quiet interesting." Hela mused before she responded to Harry. "The Master vs the Goddess. Didn't see that one coming."

"Yes well my expectations for the day was to visit a wizard and come back home in time for dinner, I didn't see this shit coming." Harry responded, while he lived by the words 'expect the unexpected', that did not make them any less unexpected.

"You are outnumbered." Loki said.

"What do numbers matter when you are all dead on the ground?" Hela countered.

"How about this? If you actually manage to kill me then I promise that I won't haunt you." Harry replied as Leviathan appeared in his hand. "I don't rate your chances though."

"This has been amusing but I am getting bored now." Hela said before she flicked her left wrist and a sword appeared in her hand. "Kneel." She said.

"I beg your pardon?" Loki said, narrowly beating Harry, Loki was tilting his head as if he could not believe that she had just said that.

"Kneel before your queen." Hela smirked.

"I don't think so." Thor replied before he tossed Mjolnir straight at Hela. Mjolnir flew towards Hela at high speeds. Thor anticipated a few things happening, one of which and the one that he hoped for was it would strike her in the face. The second thing he was ready for was if she dodged or blocked it, enemies had done that to Mjolnir in the past, however what he was not expecting was for her to catch it with one hand. Thor tried to pull Mjolnir back but it was stuck too firmly in Hela's grip. "That...that is not possible." Thor said with disbelief as he struggled to believe what was happening.

"Darling, you have no idea what is possible." Hela smiled before she slowly began crushing the hammer, to the horror of Thor and the others the hammer began cracking and breaking until it exploded, sending out a large amount of wind and lightning which pushed Loki, Thor, Frigga and Harry back slightly. They looked to see the handle by her feet, next to the broken pieces of the hammers head. Hela took a few steps forwards, she rubbed her head and her hair was replaced with a black helmet that three large spikes and two smaller spikes on each side.

"Bring us back!" Loki shouted to the sky. Harry took a second before realising that Loki was trying to get them summoned away.

"No!" Thor cried, he tried to run forwards only for himself, Loki, Frigga and Harry to be taken away.

Harry and the others soon found themselves flying upwards as they were surrounded by rainbow coloured lights. Harry looked down and saw Thor and Loki flying under him while Frigga was flying next to Thor, Harry was barely given a moment to think when he heard Thor call for Loki. Harry looked further down to hear Loki scream and see Loki crash through the rainbow lights just as Hela reached Thor, Harry tried to fly down towards them as he didn't want to risk firing a spell and hitting Thor or Frigga.

A second later Thor was thrown upwards and crashed into Harry right before the two of them crashed through the rainbow lights and found themselves flying through red skies, Harry could not keep track of where they were going as all he could see was tons of bright colours. A few moments later the two started heading downwards and confirmed the hard way that wherever they were they had gravity. Harry looked up to see clear blue sky's which was good in his opinion, he wasn't entirely sure about the various sized wormholes in the sky though.

"Thor," Harry called. "Thor! Are you alright?"

"I am fine." Thor called, causing Harry to look at the direction where his voice came from and see Thor sitting up. Harry nodded to him before looking around, they appeared to be in a massive junkyard. They were surrounded by rubbish that was piled up in small mountains. "I don't like the looks of this."

"I don't like the fact that I agree with you." Harry replied.

"Hmm," Thor paused and looked around. "where are we?"

"Nowhere that I am familiar with." Harry replied. "Let's just hope that nothing tries to kill us."

* * *

A.N: Hi guys, I hope you liked the chapter. Now I know that many people wanted me to add Hela into the pairing or something similar but I am not doing that here, perhaps in a future story but not this one. Sorry. As for her reaction to Harry being the master of death, I have done it this way for a reason. Hela is powerful and doesn't see the possibility of anyone besides Odin at his best being able to challenge or beat her, there will be more explained about her reaction to Harry in future chapters.

As for the whole 'Freya' thing, well I looked up if Frigga was Hela's mother. Apparently in original mythology it was a giant but it was not explained in the MCU, I had thought of making Frigga her mother when I remembered one line I heard from God of War 4. In that game Odin is described as being a giant evil asshole, and one character mentions how he marries a former Valkyrie named Freya and made her give up her wings, if I remember right he also called her Frigga and people were lead to believe that Frigga and Freya were two different people. So if Freya ever did anything good then it would be credited to Frigga.

I have basically just flipped that on his head, I also looked up Freya and Frigga and Freya is a fertility goddess that is often seen as a Goddess of Fertility, Wealth, Love, Lust, Beauty, Attraction, Magic, Prophecy, War, Battle and Death while Frigga is the goddess of love, marriage, and destiny so I do believe that they are different people. It's possible I have completely and utterly got it wrong but if Marvel can make it so that Hela is Odin's daughter instead of Loki's daughters then I think I can make my own changes.

I know some people were looking for a big fight this chapter but remember that Loki had pretty much stopped any further fighting that Thor and Hela would have done in cannon by trying to escape, so...(shrug). I do have more planned for Harry vs Hela so try and be patient. Thanks for reading.

Anyway thanks and feel free to leave a review.


	48. Chapter 48

Reviews:

nagiten : I've lost count of how many times I have seen that meme which points out the similarities between Loki and Thor while talking about how Thor is probably the adopted one, good luck with your fics.

finkarhu : Thanks for pointing that out.

shugokage: Thanks

* * *

Chapter 48-

"I do not like the looks of this place," Harry said to Thor, he paused and sniffed for several moments before making a disgusted face. "or the smell." Harry added right before he waved hand and cast a few cleaning spells on himself and Thor.

"Thank you." Thor said appreciatively.

"You are welcome," Harry replied. "Thor, you have experience travelling, is there any chance that you know where we are?" Harry asked hopefully.

"I am sorry but no," Thor shook his head. "wherever we are I do not recognise it." Thor was about to say more when a small ship flew down and landed in front of them, Harry and Thor exchanged looks before cautiously walking forward. The ship opened to reveal a group of aliens wearing masks, some were even holding guns.

"Are you a fighter?" The apparent leader of the group said. "Or food?" He asked.

"Not edible, I'd give you indigestion." Harry replied, not looking to get eaten.

"We are just passing through." Thor said

"It is food." The leader said happily. "On your knees." He added as members of his group walked forwards.

One of them aimed a gun at Thor and another poked Harry in the chest with a gun, Thor slapped the gun away before throwing the man a long distance away just as Harry knocked the gun out of the others hand before knocking him out with a hard right cross. Harry shot a blast at another but was momentarily distracted by his magic warning him of danger from behind, he ducked just as a blast from behind went over his head. Harry shot a blasting curse behind himself, he was about to turn around when he fell to the floor.

As he dropped Harry saw Thor drop alongside him, both Avengers had a net on top of them. Harry quickly realised that the net was not a simple net as it shut down his whole body and stopped him from moving at all, the aliens quickly rushed forward and began hitting Harry and Thor as hard as they can. Before Harry could come up with a plan the aliens had stopped as another ship landed in front of them, the aliens along with Harry and Thor looked towards the ship just as it opened and a ramp slid out.

A human looking woman dressed in black with white markings on her face and black hair done in a ponytail with a little bun at the top of her head came out of the ship, she also had a bottle in her hand that Harry and Thor rightly guessed contained an alcoholic drink.

"They are mine." The woman said after downing the last of her bottle and throwing it away, she took several steps forward before the alcohol caught up with her and she drunkenly fell off the ramp.

"Great." Harry rolled his eyes before he looked to Thor. "All the people in the world and we are getting rescued by a drunk driver."

The aliens did a collective shrug before they went back to beating on Harry and Thor. "Wait!" The woman called as she got up and dusted dirt off herself. "They are mine," She repeated. "so if you want them then you go through me."

"But we have already got them." The leader pointed out.

"Alright then," The woman shrugged. "I guess I go through you."

"More food." The leader said as he and the group began walking forwards in her direction. The woman tapped her fists together three times but nothing happened, she looked frustrated and did it again but slightly harder. She was pleased when blue lights appeared and circled around her hands and arms just as her ships blasters activated. She aimed her arms towards the aliens, blue blasts began firing, blasting the aliens away.

Once the blasts were done all but one alien was left standing, the alien roared and charged towards her. She ducked under a punch and struck him in the stomach before she grabbed him and threw him a long distance in an impressive show of strength similar to Thor's earlier throw.

"You alright?" Harry asked Thor as they each pushed their nets off of themselves.

"I have been better." Thor replied as the two stood up. "Thank you." Thor said to the woman.

"I don't mean to be rude but who the hell are you?" Harry asked. The woman did not respond but instead flicked her wrist, Harry who was taken by surprise, and not at his usual speed thanks to still recovering from the effect of the net, was unable to catch the device that landed on his neck. It pierced his skin and a second later Harry felt his body shut down as he lost consciousness.

* * *

"Does this please you?" Frigga asked, she felt sick as she looked around and saw dead Asgardian soldiers as far as the eyes can see. She looked towards Hela who was gladly walking over the bodies, a smile on her face after she had just singlehandedly killed the Asgardian army by herself. Following her was a bald man with grey armour and tattoos on his head, Skurge, Frigga knew who he was and knew that he was more than likely following her out of fear than anything else.

Frigga could see that Hela's power was boosted by simply being on Asgard, she now had green mixed into her black outfit and her face was far less pale than before.

"It is hardly my fault if they were not willing to listen." Hela protested as she looked around, smiling at the destruction she had caused. "Though yes, yes it did please me." She added as she leaned her head back and closed her eyes. "oh I have missed this," She said in a sadistic voice, "still it's a shame." She opened her eyes and added almost as an afterthought. "Good soldiers dying for nothing, all because they could not see the future."

"Future?" Frigga asked. "Perhaps they could see the future, perhaps they saw what they would be like under your rule and wanted no part of it."

"Then they are idiots." Hela said simply. "I am unstoppable."

"Nobody is unstoppable." Frigga said, quoting Harry.

"Oh and who told you that?" Hela asked in an amused voice. "Odin? Did Odin perhaps tell you that during one of his grand speeches?"

"No," Frigga said with a small smile on her lips. "I was told none that by none other than the 'Master of Death'."

"He is not the 'Master of Death'." Hela said as she rolled her eyes. "I am the goddess of death, he has no power that can compare to mine. He and your son are no more than pathetic and simple insects when compared to me."

"Is that so?" Frigga raised an eyebrow as she took a step forward and stood right in front of Hela, she waved her hand over Hela. "Hmm, you have a soul." Frigga noted.

"What?" Hela asked, unsure what Frigga was talking about.

"You have a soul, the so called 'pathetic and simple insect' that you have dismissed as nothing does not, he does not have a soul." Frigga replied.

"That is impossible." Hela narrowed her eyes at Frigga.

"Is it?" Frigga asked, taking note of how Hela's entire body tensed. "I have checked him myself, I have checked repeatedly. There is breath in his body, magic in his blood, love in his heart and power in his fists but yet no soul. His claim seems more likely and believable to me than yours. And he is not alone, you are by yourself but the Master of Death is accompanied by none other than Thor Odinson, the god of thunder and one of Asgard's best warriors."

"You have seen me defeat an army." Hela reminded her as she gestured to the dead bodies around her.

"And yet I have faith in their ability to defeat you, are you worried yet?" Frigga asked with a smirk on her face.

"Hmm." Hela chuckled before she flicked her wrist and a sword pierced through Frigga's left shoulder, Frigga fell on her back, grimacing in pain. "The only reason I don't kill you now is because I enjoy the idea of Odin being powerless and unable to do something as his wife suffers. You," She said to Skurge who looked really uncomfortable with what was happening. "take her to the dungeons." She ordered. Skurge nodded, he picked Frigga up and carried her away, though he still didn't look happy about it.

* * *

"What...the fuck..." Harry shook his head as he woke up, he found himself sitting on a golden chair, his wrists strapped to the arm rests, he looked down and saw that the train was moving on a track. He looked around, trying to work out where he was.

"Fear not," A female voice spoke. "for you have been found. You are home and there is no going back. No one leaves this place, but what is this place? The answer is Sakaar." The voice announced just as Harry's surroundings changed, to make it look like he was now travelling through space. Harry tried to break out of the chair using his super strength but was unable to do so. "Surrounded by cosmic gateways," The voice continued. "Sakaar lives on the edge of the known and the unknown, it is the collection point for all lost and unloved things, like you."

"Bitch!" Harry replied in an offended and hurt voice even though he was sure that this was just a recording.

"But here on Sakaar, you are significant, you are valuable. You are loved, and nobody loves you more than the Grandmaster." The voice said as holograms surrounded Harry, showing the story that the voice was narrating. "he is the original, the first lost, and the first found. The creator of Sakaar and the father of the contest of champions. Where once you were nothing, now you are something, you are the property of the Grandmaster." Harry's surroundings shifted again and repeatedly changed through a variety of colours. "Congratulations! You are now going to be meeting the Grandmaster, prepare yourself." The voice said as the chair sped up. "You will be meeting the Grandmaster in five, four, three, two...one. You are now meeting the Grandmaster."

Harry was temporarily blinded by a bright blight before he flinched when he heard a scream from his right, he looked towards his right and saw Thor sitting in a similar chair. Thor eventually stopped screaming when he realised that he was screaming despite nothing happening.

"Harry!" Thor blurted out with relief when he saw Harry.

"Thor." Harry nodded before they looked around to see where they were.

Harry saw that they were surrounded by guards, they were in what looked like a palace. Harry looked forwards to see a large window that showed blue sky's and odd shaped buildings with flying space ships on the outside. Sitting in front of the window on a comfortable but futuristic looking blue and white chair was a man in weird multi-coloured but mostly gold robes that Dumbledore and Lockhart would have probably approved of, he had grey hair and a blue line going from his chin to over his bottom lip. On the man's right was a plump woman in an orange and grey uniform with white markings on her face, on his left was the drunk woman in black from before.

"They are wonderful," The man said, "both wonderful, they are males aren't they?" He asked the woman on his left.

"Yes they are." The woman in black nodded in confirmation.

"Yeah." The man nodded as if he knew all along. "I love when you come to visit 142." He said to her and Harry mentally noted to call her 142 until he worked out a name. "You bring me the best stuff, always brilliant. Whenever we get to talking, Topaz," He said to the other woman who was apparently called 'Topaz'. "about scrapper 142, what do I always say. 'She is the...' It starts with a 'B'..." He paused and waited for her to finish his sentence.

"Trash." Topaz answered.

"No, not trash." The man replied, looking slightly confused. "were you waiting to just call her that? It doesn't start with a 'b'."

"Booze hag." Topaz said smirking at the other woman who simply glared at her.

"No, 'best'. I was thinking about best." He said before he turned to the woman in black. "Because you are the best." He said before turning back to Topaz. "She brought me my beloved champion."

"You say that every time she comes here." Topaz rolled her eyes.

"What have you brought us today?" He asked the woman in black, ignoring Topaz's comment.

"Two contenders." The woman in black said.

"I need to take a closer look, bring me closer." He said just as Topaz pushed his chair forward, the man stared at Harry and Thor for several moments. "Pay this lady." He said eventually as he gestured to the woman in black.

"Wait a minute!" Thor said, tired of staying silent. "I am not for sale!" He said in an angry voice as he managed to raise his arms up after a decent amount of effort, the handles were still on his wrist. The woman in black pressed a remote and Thor stopped moving as his body shook as the circle shaped device in his neck shocked him.

"Yeah, he's a fighter." The man laughed. Harry tried to teleport out of his seat only for him to cry out in pain as he felt himself get shocked by an identical device that was in his neck. "Oh a teleporter, sorry buddy but we have come across a great many of those in the past. You should have seen the first time, we were so unprepared for it." He said as he shook his head at the memory. "Luckily we now have automatic defences against those." He smiled.

"Fuck off." Harry waved his and the his restraints opened thanks to magic, something that clearly surprised them if the look on their faces were any indication. Harry jumped off his seat, he saw 142 was about to press the remote and likely shock him so he quickly fired a blasting spell at her, she tried to dodge but it managed to clip her and throw her into a wall.

Harry was tackled from behind by some of the many guards, they all fell off of him in pain as Harry's body was suddenly covered in lightning, Harry saw 142's remote and summoned it to his hand but before he could catch it he felt a shock go through his body, one that was starting to become familiar.

Harry fell to his knees but did not yet lose consciousness, using pure willpower and some magical assistance, he looked up to see the grey haired man holding another remote. Harry tried to fight off the device only for the power to increase and Harry eventually fell into unconsciousness.

* * *

"God...damn it." Harry groaned as he slowly woke up.

"Harry," Harry heard Thor's voice as he gently shook Harry until he was sure that he was awake. "are you okay?" He asked in a concerned voice.

"I'm fine," Harry coughed as Thor helped him sit up and leaned him against a wall. "I can't help but notice that we are no longer sitting in chairs. Where the fuck are we?" Harry said as he looked around, they appeared in a yellow-gold and black coloured hallway, it was a circular hallway, not a really clean one either. Harry looked saw a couple of aliens all sitting and leaning against the walls.

"Hi man." A voice said, Harry looked to his left and saw a blue-greyish rock coloured creature waving at him. "Hey man, I am Korg, this is my friend Miek." He said as he pointed to something that had a robot body with a purple insect head on the top of it.

"There is a lot to explain." Thor admitted. "Loki is here."

"What?" Harry blurted out in shock.

"And you have to fight the Grandmaster's champion." Thor added.

"Who the hell is that?"

"The Grandmaster is that creepy guy with the grey hair." Thor explained. "Like I said there's a lot to explain, get comfortable."

* * *

A few hours later Harry found himself standing in the middle of an arena inside a giant stadium, the noise from the large cheering crowd was deafening. The stadium was a mix of bright colours with the floor being a blue-green combination combined with red markings. The stadium was massive, so much so that Harry could look up as high as he can and still see people, he also saw several space ships flying around near the top. He walked forward, he was wearing his usual 'Raven' uniform, the Grandmaster's people tried to alter his uniform but a bit of magic quickly changed it back.

He was unable to stop them from cutting his hair but since all they did was cut off the sides and shorten the top he found he rather liked it and made no effort to stop it, unlike the face paint which he vanished mere moments after it being put on him.

Harry looked around, he spotted a small hole in one of the walls where the other gladiators could view the fighting. He saw Korg standing next to Thor, who unlike him had a drastic change since his usually long hair was now short and spiky, not that Thor liked that fact, personally Harry thought it looked good on him. Harry's attention was brought back to the present when a giant hologram of the Grandmaster appeared and towered above him.

"Wow, look at all of you." The Hologram Grandmaster clapped and laughed. "What a show, what a night, who is having fun?! Please, I am your host, big round of applause for all of our undercard competitors who died so gruesomely. Good show, good sportsmen. What a show, what a night! This is what you have come for and so have I! Now without further ado, it is main event time! Making his first appearance and looking quite promising, ladies and gentlemen look down so I can give you Raven!" Half the crowd cheered as the other half booed. "I think that's his name anyway, I never really asked him. Ok, this is it," The Grandmaster rubbed his hands together in anticipation. "let's get ready to welcome this guy, here he comes!"

The crowd cheered as fireworks shot in the air, the stadium shifted and the audience stands rose higher. Harry looked towards the door where his opponent would be coming, Harry sighed but decided to get this over with. His mask appeared on his face just as he pulled his hood up.

"He is a creature, what can we say about him?" The Grandmaster continued. "Well he is unique, there is non-like him, I feel a special connection with him, he is undefeated. He is the reigning, the defending, ladies and gentlemen I give you your incredible champion!" The Grandmaster paused as Harry's opponent walked out of the door.

In his right hand was a golden hammer, similar to Mjolnir in size but one side of the head was a hammer while the other side was an axe. The person who held it wore a uniform that was exactly like the one Thor wore in the battle of New York except with golden boots, the person had orange skin and an exact copy of Thor's Asgardian helmet. His head however was not a human one, instead it was a horse's head.

"Your champion, BETA RAY BILL!" The Grandmaster's voice boomed as the crowd cheered.

"What the fuck?!" Thor blurted out from his spot where he was viewing the fight.

Harry just about heard Thor's voice and was very tempted to repeat Thor's question.

* * *

A.N: Hi guys, hope you enjoyed the chapter. Let me just take a sec to an answer a review that I didn't answer at the top due to spoilers.

Tsunashi777 : Yes.

I want to thank everyone for reading, next chapter will be Harry vs Bill. That doesn't sound as good as 'Raven vs fellow Mjolnir worthy badass' but it'll do. I know that for the most part I have so far kept exactly to Thor Ragnarok but I do have something planned so bear with me please.

Thanks for reading, I hope you all enjoyed the chapter.


	49. Chapter 49

Reviews:

DZ2 : Thanks, I have something planned for Hela v Harry and I do hope that you will like it.

thunderofdeath97 : It is sort of a 'watch from the heavens' thing.

Devilboy101 : Believe it or not the first time I ever saw Bill was in planet hulk, but no I am not going to have Harry destroy half of Bill's face by punching it until it turns into mashed horse.

Alex Cassandra Black : I'm just going to go for Bill's hammer just being referred to as hammer.

* * *

Chapter 49 -

It took several moments before the crowd stopped cheering for the alien that was, if the Grandmaster was to be believed, called Beta Ray Bill.

"Excuse me just one second." Harry called out politely to Bill as he gave raised his finger in a 'give us a minute please' gesture before he walked over to the little hole where Thor and the others were looking from. Harry made sure to occasionally glance back and keep his magic up and ready to alert him in case this 'Beta Ray Bill' decides to attack him from behind. "Thor," Harry said as he finally reached Thor. "hey sorry to bother you but can you perhaps explain...the fuck?!" Harry gestured in Bill's direction. "Who the hell is that guy?"

"His name is Beta Ray Bill," Thor explained. "I may or not have run into him before. It's a long story but to sum it up he impressed Odin enough for him to be given a hammer that is similar to Mjolnir."

"How similar?"

"The exact same thing but with an axe head." Thor answered. "He is also...pretty durable and very strong."

"How strong?" Harry asked, not entirely sure he would the answer.

"Strong enough to fight me and win." Thor answered.

"Damn." Harry said in a soft and slightly disbelieving voice as he looked towards Beta Ray Bill who was still standing and waiting for him. "Well this complicates things."

"Well...not really." Thor said.

"What the hell do you mean 'not really'?!" Harry demanded.

"Well it's just that the plan is still the exact same, all you have to do is just put...a bit more effort into it." Thor said with an encouraging smile. "Look, he is a good person and I think if it wasn't for those little device thingies then he probably would not be here. But we have got to stick to the plan."

"Plan? What plan?" Korg asked. "Oh you guys have a plan. Cool, what's the plan?"

"A plan-y plan," Harry interrupted before Thor could reply. "you will find out later." Harry said to Korg before he turned back to Thor.

"Look," Thor said. "all you have to do is stall." He reminded Harry.

"You sure I can't just kill him?" Harry asked. "I mean it would be a lot simpler."

"Please don't hurt him more than necessary, no fancy magic and tying him or that body snap thingie that you do."

"You mean the body bind?"

"Whatever," Thor said dismissively. "you just have to stall for time."

"Thor, are you sure that Loki will come through?" Harry asked, raising an eyebrow.

"He is different now," Thor said. "you changed him Harry, I can sense it and you know that with Frigga in danger he wants to get back to Asgard as soon as possible.

"Fine." Harry sighed. "You sure this 'Bill' won't...you know...have hard feelings and spend the rest of his life trying to hunt me down or whatever? Like I have enemies already, just saying."

"Pretty sure." Thor smiled.

"He can take a punch?" Harry asked.

"And then some." Thor nodded. "Go on, I believe in you." He added in a supportive voice.

"Brilliant." Harry rolled his eyes as he stood up and began walking towards Beta Ray Bill. "I'm sorry about that." Harry said as he stopped in front of Bill. "I am Harry, Harry Black, I also go by the name of 'Raven.' Thor says hello by the way."

"Thor," Beta Ray Bill said softly. "he is here." Bill noted as he glanced towards the hole in the arena wall that Thor was looking out of. "I apologise," Bill said as he looked back at Harry. "forgive me."

Without warning Bill swung his hammer at Harry who ducked under it before he jumped up and hit Bill in the chest with a jumping knee before following up with an elbow strike that sent Bill a few steps back. Bill threw his hammer at Harry who side stepped and caught it with one hand before he span around and threw it at a surprised Bill who barely sidestepped out of the way. Bill extended his arm out and the hammer flew back into his hand, he waved the hammer and a wave shot out of it and headed towards Harry. Harry put up a shield but the force of the wave still pushed him back a few feet.

Bill was not put off by the lack of damage and fired lightning from his hammer at Harry, Harry quickly raised his hands and fired his own blast of lightning that cancelled out Bill's.

"Impressive." Harry said as he took a fighting stance.

"I do not want this," Bill said in an apologetic voice. "I act by the will of others. The disk in my neck," Bill gestured to the device in his neck that was the exact same as the one in Harry's. "it demands that one of us must die, you have my apologies because it will not be me."

"What if neither of us have to die?" Harry asked.

"I wish that was possible." Bill said before he threw his hammer towards Harry, Harry side stepped and rushed towards Bill.

Bill summoned his hammer back with the hope that it would hit Harry from behind as it returned, unfortunately for him it was a trick that Harry was more than familiar with as he himself had done it quite a few times. Harry jumped to the side and the hammer flew past him and into Bill's hand, Bill tried to strike Harry but Harry sidestepped and threw a punch at Bill, Bill blocked it using his hammer before back handing Harry. Harry flew back a great distance and turned midair before he landed, when Harry reached the ground he landed feet first and rolled straight into a standing position.

Harry let out a short laugh as he wiped some blood from his lips. Harry aimed his hand at Bill and fired a blasting spell at him, Bill eyes widened as he saw the spell coming towards him, he didn't know what it was but knew that he didn't want to get hit by it. He moved to the side and span his hammer and slammed it onto the ground, a blast wave shot out, much larger than his last wave. Harry blocked it with a bit more effort than last time.

"You are impressive." Bill complimented Harry as the crowd cheered.

"Thank you," Harry replied. "I am beyond sorry about this by the way, I don't really want to fight you." Harry said as he took a step forward and allowed Leviathan to appear in his hand, Bill's eyes widened at the sight of Harry's weapon but he recovered so fast that it looked like he was not surprised at all. "Thor speaks highly of you." Harry said as he tossed Leviathan at Bill.

Leviathan flew straight towards Beta Ray Bill's feet at a high speed, Bill's eyes widened and he quickly jumped over the axe and threw his hammer at Harry, Bill noticed that he had not heard Leviathan drop against the floor and glanced back in time to see the axe fly towards him, Bill jumped to the side to avoid it cutting the side of the arm, the axe span back around on its own and flew towards Bill who ducked and dodged several times.

The fact that the axe never went for any vital areas was not lost on Bill who was not sure if that was due to Harry not being able to properly control the axe or if Harry was simply trying not to hurt him too much, or perhaps another reason entirely. Bill summoned his hammer to his hand and slapped Leviathan away with it after another attempt at cutting him. Leviathan dropped to the floor, Bill turned back to Harry only to receive a hard right hook that sent him flying a large distance backwards, Bill corrected himself in midair and landed on his feet, sliding a few feet back.

He looked up at Harry who has summoned Leviathan to his hand, Harry and Bill threw their weapons at the same time as they charged each other. Their weapons crashed in midair, releasing a shockwave before they both fell towards the ground. Both weapons were summoned back to their owners hands before they could reach the floor. Bill raised his hammer in the air, Harry tossed Leviathan at Bill's feet which caused Bill to jump in the air to avoid it and unfortunately jump right into a blasting curse which sent him flying backwards.

Bill growled as he got back up to his feet, Harry aimed his left hand at Bill while he summoned Leviathan to his right. A flock of ravens shot out and towards Bill who was able to quickly get over his surprise and started bashing them away with his hammer. Harry quickly summoned another flock of birds, Bill quickly became overwhelmed by their numbers. With a growl he swung his arm and sent his biggest wave so far, throwing back all the birds. Harry, despite putting up a shield, was pushed back several feet. His shield was quickly destroyed as Bill's hammer slammed through it and struck him in the chest which sent him flying back and crashing into the arena wall.

Harry slid down the damaged wall and hit the floor only to be grabbed by the back of his head a few moments later and slammed face first into the ground, Bill raised Harry's head again and slammed him three times more into the ground as the crowd cheered for their champion, Bill punched Harry in the back of his head before raising Harry's head and slamming him face first down onto the ground again.

"Ow." Harry groaned softly as his face was still pushed against the floor. "Okay...my turn then."

Harry roared as a magical wave burst out of his body and knocked Bill to the floor, Harry jumped to his feet and grabbed Bill before tossing him straight at the arena wall. Harry closed the distance just as Bill got to his feet and threw several high speed punches at Bill's body and face, Bill threw a punch which Harry dodged before countering with a right hook that sent Bill back into the wall.

Harry grabbed Bill by his neck and tossed him halfway across the arena, Harry barely noticed that the crowd appeared to be cheering for him as well now, apparently he had made an impression. Harry threw a delayed explosive spell at the floor near where Bill landed, Bill climbed up to his feet only for the ground to explode near him and send him back down. Leviathan flew into Harry's hand and stayed there for about a second before it was thrown towards Bill.

The axe curved through the air as it headed towards Bill, Harry on the other hand flew towards Bill in a straight line. Bill ducked under Leviathan and quickly side stepped Harry and grabbed him by the hair before slamming him down into the ground, Bill was ready to slam his hammer into Harry's face when Leviathan flew back in their direction, Bill grabbed his hammer with both hands and hit Leviathan away before raising it in the air and slamming it down on Harry's stomach.

He quickly realised that what he hit was not Harry, the fact that Harry was smiling at him and the fact that the hammer had gone completely through his body like nothing was there were only part of the few clues. Harry's body disappeared in a green light, Bill quickly turned at the sound of footsteps behind him, he did not turn fast enough to avoid the fist that crashed into the right side of his face, Bill landed hard on the left side of his face, causing a crack on the floor.

Bill recovered quickly and kicked Harry's legs out. Bill tried to crush Harry's skull with his hammer but Harry managed to roll out of the way, however Bill was prepared for that and the shockwave from the hammer caused Harry to fly back. Harry managed to get to his feet a second after Bill did and dodged Bill's hammer and casually stepped to the side as it flew back and nearly hit him.

"Damn it, 'you just have to stall for time'." Harry recited in a passable copy of Thor's voice as he rolled his eyes and summoned Leviathan to his hand, Harry slapped away Bill's hammer using Leviathan before he slammed the axe head on the ground, ice shot out from the head and charged towards Bill. Bill rolled out of the way as his weapon returned to him, Harry changed the ice into water and sent it crashing into Bill as a distraction before he hit him with a high powered blast of water from his axe.

Bill went flying back as the water crashed into him and he landed on his back, soaking wet and coughing out water. He got to his feet and raised his hammer only to be blasted back to the floor before he was hit with an ice ray that covered the whole of Beta Ray Bill's body in ice. Harry span his axe in his hand and was about to say something when suddenly the crowd cheered for him at a near deafening pace.

"Raven! Raven!" The crowd chanted along with Thor and the other gladiators. Bill growled before using his super strength to smash his way out of the ice, he span his hammer in his hand and took a step forward just as Harry did the same.

"You were a good fight but..." Harry was cut off as the shock device activated, he feel to his knees as he felt the effects of it. Harry looked up to see realisation in the eyes of Beta Ray Bill, and to his credit he did not look happy about it nor did he move forward and try to take advantage of Harry. Harry growled as he slowly stood up, the power increased but his body had already adapted and the device was unable to knock him unconscious.

"Raven." Harry looked up to see an illusion of Loki in front of him. "I am just about to deal with the Grandmaster so feel free to start the escaping part of the plan." He said, Harry growled and cast a numbing spell on his neck to remove the pain before he took Leviathan and cut the section of his neck with the device out. Bill stepped back in shock as gasps was heard among the crowd.

"Oh that feels weird." Harry complained as his neck repaired itself, while it wasn't really painful it was still a weird feeling.

"What?!" Beta Ray Bill blurted out as his device fell off of his neck. "Freedom," He gasped out. "I am free." He said in a happy voice.

"We are." Harry said as he gestured to where Thor and the others were being held.

"And they will be as well." Bill nodded in understanding before he and Harry tossed their weapons towards the wall, as the wall came crumbling down the slaves and gladiators ran out with Thor leading the charge. Thor landed in front of Harry and Bill.

"I am glad you two haven't killed each other." Thor admitted. "Bill." Thor greeted bill.

"You can't kill an immortal Thor." Harry reminded Thor.

"Thank you Raven," Beta Ray Bill said to Harry in a sincere voice. "you have my eternal gratitude."

"It wasn't just me but you are welcome." Harry replied. "I hope there are no hard feelings about the fight."

"I will not hold it against you and I hope you will not hold it against me." Bill replied.

"I won't." Harry offered his hand to Bill, Bill shook Harry's hand and nodded to him.

"I must go now." Bill said. "I am free and I have much to do." He said, a hint of sadness in his voice. "I sincerely hope I see you both again, hopefully under better circumstances." Bill span his hammer around by the strap and flew off into the air before he flew out of sight.

"Alright, so we'll escape with Loki then get back to Asgard?" Harry said to Thor.

"Yes, Hela must be stopped." Thor nodded before his face fell slightly. "Though it will be a lot tougher without Mjolnir."

"Harder yes, not impossible." Harry replied. "Your power doesn't come from Mjolnir, it comes from you. From what I understand the hammer merely focused your powers for you, sort of like a wizard and a wand. Hammer or not, you're still the god of thunder. Now excuse me," Harry summoned Bill's neck device to his hand. "I have an old man I need to talk to." Harry said before he teleported away.

Harry teleported into the Grandmaster's viewing area, he saw several people running out while screaming and noticed an unconscious Topaz on the side. Harry looked forwards and saw the Grandmaster sitting still as a statue as sweat poured down his face. Next to him was Loki in a dark blue suit with black patches and boots. In one hand Loki had a glass of wine which he was sipping out of, in the other hand was a knife that was currently pressed against the grandmaster's throat.

"You took your sweet time." Loki said after he finished his drink, he carelessly tossed the glass away. "If I was you then I would not recommend sparing him," Loki said as he gestured to the Grandmaster. "he'll hunt us at worst or continue to torment the people at best. Actually you probably could leave him alive and at the mercy of the people."

"Now, now...let's not be hasty." The Grandmaster said in a nervous voice. "Perhaps we can make a deal." He suggested in a hopeful voice only to scream out in pain as Harry hit the man with a cruciatus curse and kept it on for several seconds before he stopped the curse. Harry moved to the window and smashed it before he extended his arm and summoned more of the shock devices.

"No need," Harry said, his green eyes glowing as they locked onto the Grandmaster's eyes which did not help the man feel better. "I know exactly what I want to do to you." Harry said as he held up the shock devices. Loki caught on to what Harry meant and gave an approving nod. Harry's smile was, at least in the opinion of the Grandmaster, demonic. "I wonder how many I can fit on you, let's find out."

* * *

"So," Harry said as he walked alongside Thor and Loki. "they are coming with us then?" Harry asked as he casually tossed a remote away while gesturing behind them to Korg, Miek and a group of other gladiators.

"I see nothing wrong with having more people on our side." Loki replied. "And they are willing to help."

"Wasn't a complaint." Harry replied.

"Hello boys." A voice said. They all stopped as 142 stepped in front of them.

"Great." Thor rolled his eyes, he and Harry were about to move forward when Loki stopped them both.

"Wait." Loki said before he turned to 142. "Have you accepted?" He asked.

"Yes." She sighed. "I have spent years, in a haze, trying to forget my past. Sakaar seemed like the best place to drink and forget and to die one day." She said.

"From what I have seen you do drink a lot," Harry replied. "now forgive me but who the hell are you?"

"Her name is Brunnhilde, she's a Valkyrie." Loki explained.

"Valkyrie?!" Thor blurted out with clear shock in his voice.

"Yes, they were all wiped out by Hela, all but her." Loki said as he gestured to Valkyrie.

"I have realised that I can't run away any more." Valkyrie said. "So if I am going to die then it may as well be as I run a sword through the heart of the murderous hag. So...basically I want to be on the team, does...it have a name?"

"Yes...the...'Revengers'." Thor answered.

"The 'Revengers'?" Valkyrie asked as Harry and Loki mouthed the exact the same thing.

"Well I am getting revenge, you're getting revenge." Thor replied with Valkyrie nodding in understanding. "Loki, you want revenge?" Thor asked Loki who looked thoughtful for a second before nodding, Thor gave Harry a questioning look.

"Fine, I can have some revenge." Harry nodded. "But why should we trust you?" Harry asked Valkyrie. "Are you trying to tell us that you just simply had a 'change of heart'?"

"Your friend over there can be very persuasive." Valkyrie said as she gestured to Loki.

"Remember that I arrived here weeks before you." Loki said to Harry. "I spent those weeks gaining the Grandmaster's favour and learning whatever I can to help get out of here. That includes making allies." Loki pointed to Valkyrie.

"Fine, so how exactly are we getting back?" Harry asked.

"Our best shot is going through the wormholes," Thor replied. "the biggest one ought to do it."

"The 'Devil's Anus'?" Valkyrie asked.

"Who the hell chose that name?" Harry wondered out loud.

"For the record I did not know that it was called that when I picked it." Thor replied. "We will need a ship."

"A big one with a lot of space," Harry reminded him as he gestured to the group that was following them. "plus I don't think any of the smaller ships will be able to handle the strain from it."

"The Grandmaster has a great many ships." Loki replied. "Fortunately for you all I have the access codes." Loki smirked.

"I am so incredibly proud of you brother." Thor admitted.

"Seriously, good job." Harry said to Loki. "Now to the ship, there's a goddess that I want to punch."

* * *

A.N: Hi guys, hope you liked the chapter. I know the last one got a few negative reviews and instead of making excuses I have decided that I will try better in the future by simply using this as a learning experience. After I finish this story I hope to make another HP/Avengers crossover and hopefully by using my experience from this fic it will be even better.

I hope I did Beta Ray Bill alright, my limited experience regarding the character has been from a couple of youtube clips as the character is really not as well known as you would expect a Mjolnir worthy hero to be. There was also the matter of doing some research and I found a few contradicting statements about Bill's powers but hopefully it's alright, if it's not accurate then...well this is fanfiction and what I say is what reality is, at least for this story.

Next chapter will have Harry vs Hela, I have something planned for that and I hope you enjoy it. Thanks again and feel free to leave a review.


	50. Chapter 50

Reviews:

Devilboy101 : I haven't decided yet.

Svenion : Loki is now a full time good guy or at the very least as good as Loki can be.

Tsunashi777 : Thanks for the suggestions.

DZ2 : I hope you enjoy it.

* * *

Chapter 50 - Harry vs Hela Part 1

Eventually Harry and the others had gotten to Asgard with Harry, Thor, Loki and Valkyrie in the grandmasters ship while Korg and the others followed behind on a larger but slower ship.

"I never thought I would come back." Valkyrie said as she looked at Asgard, her former home.

"I am sorry but am I the only one who remembers it being much better looking than this?" Harry said as they all looked at Asgard which was no longer a bright and sunny world full of gold buildings and beautiful green plant life, now the world seemed a lot darker and less full of life. There was damaged buildings, fires that were only surpassed in height by the dark smoke coming from them.

"Here, over the mountains." Valkyrie said as she looked at the ships scanner. "Heat signatures, people clustered together. She's coming for them."

"Just out of curiosity, do any of you have a plan?" Loki asked in a hopeful voice.

"Besides fighting the goddess of death you mean?" Harry raised an eyebrow, Loki nodded so Harry continued speaking. "Yes, yes actually, I do. The first step is all of us collectively agreeing to never ever again mention that we travelled through the 'Devil's Anus'. Does everyone agree?"

"Agreed." Everyone said at the same time.

"Excellent, the second part is getting those people to safety." Harry replied. "Loki, Valkyrie, you two and the others will be in charge of getting the people to safety. I am going to go fight Hela and keep her away from the others. See if you can find Frigga, if not then she may still be with Hela."

"I am coming with you." Thor said quickly.

"Of that I had no doubt, that is why I didn't tell you to go with Loki and Valkyrie." Harry replied. "However if Frigga still is there then you rescue her while I fight."

"She will kill you both." Valkyrie replied.

"We have no doubt that she will try." Thor said as if it was common knowledge.

"She is not the first 'all powerful, immortal' I have ever faced." Harry said. "Trust me when I say they all have a weakness, it's just a matter of finding hers. I just hope her weakness would be something I can punch.

* * *

Thor and Harry arrived in the throne room, there were broken bits of rubble near the throne. Harry and Thor looked down to find Thor's face painted on it, they both looked up to the ceiling and saw a mural on the ceiling of a younger Odin and Hela alongside an army of soldiers, spikes flying out as Odin held up his spear while Hela held up a hammer that looked suspiciously like Mjolnir.

"Thor," Harry said in a soft voice. "are you alright?"

"I am fine," Thor replied, eyes still locked on to the mural. "let's just get this over with."

"Fine, but you and me will be talking about this later." Harry said. "Now, let's get to killing your sister."

"I wish I had my hammer." Thor said under his breath but Harry heard him.

"You don't need your hammer, I truly believe it just helped you control your powers. You are still the god of thunder and I am still the guy who death won't touch, we can do this." Harry said as he patted Thor on the back. "Are you ready?"

"As ready as I will ever be." Thor answered as he moved towards the throne and sat on it.

"It suits you." Harry said as he gestured to the throne.

"Maybe." Thor said in a soft voice.

* * *

Hela walked into the throne room, confidently and gracefully, she looked at the throne and saw Thor sitting on it as if it was his own while holding Odin's spear 'Gungnir' in his right hand. She also noticed the raven that was sat on Thor's shoulder, she guessed that the raven was actually the supposed 'Master of Death', he was called Raven after all. She stopped in front of the throne, a smile never leaving her face, after all she was the goddess of death, these two could do nothing to her. They would crumble under the weight of her power like the weaklings they are.

"Sister." Thor said with a smile that did not meet his eyes.

"You're still alive." Hela noted in a surprised and slightly disappointed voice.

"I am," Thor nodded. "I couldn't help but notice that mother is not here with you."

"Oh, is the little prince worried for his mummy?" Hela asked in a mocking voice. "I don't blame you, rest assured that she is not dead, not yet at least. I have been busy but there is always time for the future, isn't there?"

"I love what you have done to the place," Thor commented, ignoring her words, as he looked between the mural and rubble on the floor before looking back at Hela. "redecorating I see."

"It seems our fathers solution to every problem is to cover it up." Hela shrugged.

"Or to cast it out." Thor said, Hela shifted slightly at his words. "He told you, you were worthy. He said the same thing to me."

"You see," Hela said, looking pleased. "you never knew him, not at his best." Hela said, smiling at her memories. "Odin and I drowned entire civilisations in blood and tears, where do you think all this gold came from? And then one day he decided to become a 'benevolent' king," Hela sneered. "to foster peace and protect life, and to have you." She finished with bitterness in her voice.

"I see why you might be angry, and you are my sister and technically have the claim to the throne and believe me I would like for someone else to rule but it can't be you..." Thor paused as he tried to decide what to say. "you are...just the worst." He eventually settled on.

"Okay, that is enough," Hela said, having lost her patience with Thor, she rubbed her hands over her head and her long black hair was replaced with her large horned helmet. "you're in my seat."

"Father once told me that a wise king does not seek out war." Thor said as he stood up and walked towards Hela with the spear still in his hand and raven still on his shoulder.

"But must always be prepared for it." Hela finished as the two charged toward each other, the raven flew off of Thor's shoulder and towards Hela who quickly threw a spike at it.

The spike pierced the bird but instead of falling down to the ground it disappeared in a small flash of light. Hela did not allow herself to stay surprised for long, she flicked her wrist at Thor and a sword flew out which Thor slid under and past Hela. Hela turned around only to be surprised by a punch that connected to her face, she flew back and landed on the steps leading to the throne. She looked up to see Harry standing next to Thor.

"Hey, remember me?" Harry smirked at her.

"Ah yes," Hela laughed as she got up to her feet. "the 'Master of Death', how could I forget you? You think a greater number of opponents changes anything other than the amount of bodies I will have under my feet?"

"You think you can kill me? Oh that is adorable." Harry sad before he cast a cruciatus curse followed by a killing curse at Hela, only for her to do nothing but take a step back as if she was lightly pushed. "Huh, magical armour I am guessing." Harry said with a questioning eyebrow raise, masterfully hiding his surprise. Supposedly there was nothing that could block the unforgivables but he had to remind himself that that was on his world, his world didn't have gods of thunder and mischief or aliens, at least as far as he was aware.

"I could answer but what it will it matter? Not like you will be able to do anything with the information." Hela said before she charged towards them.

Harry and Thor charged forwards, Harry teleported away as Thor jabbed his spear at her, she blocked the spear and was about to counteract when Thor jumped back. Hela flew forwards after Harry blasted her from behind and she was pushed forwards into Thor who stabbed her in the stomach, Harry grabbed her from behind and quickly put her in a chokehold. If Hela was at all bothered by their actions then she didn't show it, she easily pulled the spear out and pulled the spear and Thor closer before slapping him away.

Thor was throw backwards and crashed into a pillar, Harry let out a gasp of pain as a sword that Hela manifested pierced his stomach. Harry's grip on her loosened and he took a few steps backwards before falling on his knees.

"Master of death huh?" Hela snorted before a sword appeared in her hand, with one wave of her blade she cut Harry's throat and turned to Thor.

"No!" Thor shouted out before he charged towards Hela, he swung the spear and tried to hit her several times, he connected a few times but she instantly healed so it was not very effective, especially when she dodged, ducked and blocked his other attempts. Eventually Thor got lucky and stabbed her in the leg.

"How cute." She said in a bland voice as she shoved him backwards, Thor landed on the ground as Hela pulled the spear out of her leg and tossed it away.

"You...of course...realise," A raspy voice coughed. Hela turned around and looked at Harry, her eyes widening as she saw the blood return inside his body before his neck healed. Harry stood up and removed the sword from his body using his left hand as his body and uniform repaired itself, Harry looked up at her, his eyes blazing in emerald fury as Leviathan appeared in his free hand. "that this means war." Harry finished before he tossed Leviathan at her and rushed forward with the sword in his hand.

Hela dodged Leviathan and quickly broke the sword but was unable to stop Harry from grabbing her by the neck with his right hand, Harry raised her up before slamming her down hard on the ground with a vicious chokeslam, Harry then grabbed her by the ankle and pulled her into the air before spinning her around and throwing her in the direction that Leviathan went.

Harry summoned Leviathan to his hand, making sure that his axe easily hit Hela in the head on the way to him. Hela landed on the floor just as Leviathan landed in Harry's hand, Thor quickly rushed forward and kicked Hela like a football, sending her flying into a pillar. Harry shot a lightning blast at her via Leviathan, the blast ended up being as effective as wet tissue at the bottom of the ocean if the way she charged at him was any indication.

Harry fired a bright light from his axe which temporarily blinded so she missed Thor who hit her with a push kick that sent her flying across the room, Harry aimed Leviathan at her and sent several flocks of birds at her. The birds swarmed around her, they were not damaging as far as Hela was concerned but they did count as incredibly irritating. Spikes flew out from Hela's body, killing all the birds and getting stuck in various places around the room. She looked around and was unable to find Thor or Harry. She turned around and was still unable to see them.

"Hiding?" She called out as she continually slowly span around and looked for them. "Come out, come out, wherever you are. Why prolong the inevitable? Have you finally came to your senses and given up?"

"Give up?" She turned to see Harry sitting on the throne, "I don't even know the meaning of the word. What about you Thor?" Harry said as he waved his hand and all the spikes in the room rose before charging towards Hela. A staff appeared in Hela's hand and she was able to use it to slap away most of the spike even a though hit her but it wasn't really much of a problem thanks to her healing. She threw the staff straight at Harry who caught it and threw it back before placing a delayed explosive spell on it.

"Is that all you got?" Hela taunted as she caught the staff.

"What do you think?" Harry asked in an amused voice, Hela was about to respond when the staff exploded, sending shrapnel at her while causing her to stumble back slightly. Harry tossed a few cutting and piercing spells that hit her but were not very damaging due to her healing.

Hela quickly turned around when she heard the sound of running and saw Thor charging towards her, she threw an axe that she had pulled out from her body at him only for it to go through him as she quickly realised that it was an illusion. She turned back to face Harry only for the real Thor to punch her hard in the face, she took a step back as Harry teleported right behind and slammed Leviathan into the back of her left leg, causing her to go down to one knee. Thor punched her in the face again just before Harry punched her in the rib area, Thor followed up with a punch to the other side of her body before kicking the back of her knee and forcing her onto two knees.

Thor and Harry grabbed her by the horns of her helmet and slammed her face first onto the ground before picking her up and slamming her down face first, two more times. The two then brought their feet up and stomped on the back of her head. Hela was still for two seconds, just long enough for a person to gain the slightest bit of hope, slowly she pushed her face off the ground.

"Harry! She's rising!" Thor said as he and Harry tried to push her back down.

"I can see that!" Harry commented through grit teeth as he summoned Leviathan to his hand but before he could do anything Hela pushed herself straight up to her feet, sending Harry and Thor flying back and landing on the ground. "Damn." Harry said softly before he kipped up to his feet.

"You think you can stop death?" Hela asked Harry in an amused voice.

"Lady the first time I escaped an impossible death was when I was a year old and in a crib, I am all too familiar with death and you are not death, merely good at causing it." Harry said as he twirled Leviathan around in his hand.

"Oh? Is that what you think?" Hela snorted. "I look forward to proving you wrong, perhaps if I cut off you head you will stay dead."

"No, that has happened before." Harry replied before he shrugged. "Still alive." He added before he swung Leviathan and a blue wave shot out from the axe head.

* * *

"We got her on the ropes." Harry coughed as he and Thor stood up as they pushed bits of rubble off of themselves, apparently fighting the goddess of death was not an easy task, who would have guessed?

To Harry and Thor's credit the fight was not easily in Hela's favour as Harry and Thor were able to keep her off balance with a combinations of illusions, magic and teamwork. They could tell that she was getting more irritated as the fight went on.

"I can see that!" Thor gritted out, resisting the urge to roll his eyes and inform Harry how they most certainly did not 'have her on the ropes'. Hela shot a few spike at Harry who was able to swat the first two away with Leviathan but was unable to stop the third which pierced his chest and sent him flying backwards. Hela rushed forwards and grabbed Thor by the neck before slamming him against a pillar.

"Here's the difference between us, I am Odin's first born, the rightful heir, the saviour of Asgard! And you are nothing." She said as she threw him down on to the floor, Thor quickly rolled to his feet. Hela closed the distance as a sword appeared in her hand, she slashed at Thor several times but Thor managed to dodge and throw a few punches in-between her strikes. Eventually she wised up and caught his arm before she cut him his side, causing him to drop to his knees in pain. "It's so simple that even a blind man can see it." She said as she raised her sword, she swung it at Thor's head but before she could connect she was thrown backwards and crashed threw a pillar as Leviathan slammed into her shoulder.

Her body shook as Leviathan flew out of her shoulder and into Harry's hand, Harry quickly cast a few healing spells on Thor.

"You good?" Harry asked.

"I have been better." Thor replied as Hela walked towards them.

"That was cute." She said as a sword appeared in her hand. "It is such a shame that you both won't be joining me, I could use talent like yours."

"Same," Harry replied. "last chance, you sure you don't want to give up?"

"Give up?" Hela laughed. "Why on Earth would I give up? Just because I like to play with my food does not mean that either of you remotely pose a challenge to me."

"Hey, you want to know something funny, I am pretty sure that Odin liked me more than you." Harry said, delighting in the slight twitch of her eyes. "Ah is the wickle princess jealous?" Harry cooed as he spoke in a baby voice before he fired a sound blast from Leviathan, Hela covered her ears just as Thor and Harry rushed towards her. She recovered fast enough to duck under a strike from Leviathan and struck Thor, sending him flying backwards. Harry tried to strike her again only for her to slap Leviathan out of his hand and grab him by the throat.

"You shouldn't have spoken to me like that." She hissed before she threw Harry, Harry flew out of the room and crashed against the rails of the balcony, his body bounced off of it as several weapons created by Hela flew towards him. Harry felt two swords pierce his chest just before an axe headed towards his neck. What happened next generated an odd feeling for Harry, one that was hard to describe, it was even harder to describe the feeling you would get as you fell from a high and saw your own body without a head and a few weapons stuck in it.

* * *

Harry blinked repeatedly as he opened his eyes, he slowly got to his feet, glad that his body and head were once again reunited. He might be a little biased but he truly thought that they were at their best when they were together. Harry coughed several times before he shook his head to clear his thoughts, he looked up to throne room where Thor and Hela were probably still fighting, depending on how long Harry was knocked out. Harry noticed that he still weapons stuck in his body and pulled them out, his body had quickly healed itself while he tried to decide what to do.

He was about to reach out with his magic and check for life signs in the throne room when he saw the clouds darken and gather together, he felt the shift in the temperature and wind. All of a sudden the biggest lightning bolt that Harry had ever seen shot down from the sky and crashed into the balcony, Harry's eyes narrowed as he saw something fall from the balcony. He quickly realised that it was Hela who ended up crashing a short distance away from him, Harry's attention was brought to the rainbow bridge where he saw what looked to be lightning moving along it.

Harry quickly glanced back at Hela and cast some high powered fiendfyre at her, once she was covered in flames he teleported away. Harry landed on the bridge and saw Thor, covered in lightning, smashing his way through Hela's army of the dead.

"God of thunder." Harry couldn't help but smirk as he saw Thor showing how he truly had earned that title.

He looked past Thor and saw Loki, along with Valkyrie plus Korg and the others fighting as the Asgardians tried to get on to the large ship while the grandmaster's ship was crashed a small distance away. Harry looked at Hela's soldiers, he could tell from the armour that they were fallen Asgardian soldiers. An impressive army but since they were not alive, they unlike Hela knew what the pecking order was. Harry flew up into the air and above the fighting.

"Stop!" Harry shouted, his voice magically amplified so that everyone could hear, the fighting did stop and everyone looked at Harry. "Army of the dead," Harry spoke, his voice full of power and echoing in the ears of everyone. "the master of death orders you to cease fighting and help the Asgardians get on the ship. Now!" Harry shouted.

The Asgardians along with Harry's friends looked as if they were not sure if they should believe that Harry could control the army, but the doubters were pleasantly proven wrong when the army of the dead stood up straight and nodded to Harry before they began helping the Asgardians on to the ships, the Asgardians looked reluctant to accept help from the army that they were trying to kill a few moments ago but did so just so they could quickly get on the ship and escape.

"Well," Harry said as he floated down and stopped next to Thor, Valkyrie and Loki. "glad that worked." He admitted.

"As am I." A voice said and the four turned to see Frigga rushing towards them.

"Mother!" Thor smiled as he and Loki rushed forward and quickly pulled her into a hug.

"My sons!" Frigga smiled as she hugged them back, when the hug finished she walked over to Harry and pulled him into a hug.

"Where were you?" Loki asked, smile still on his face. "I couldn't find you in the dungeons."

"I escaped." Frigga shrugged as if it was a simple thing. "You!" Frigga gasped in surprise as she noticed Valkyrie.

"My Queen." Valkyrie nodded.

"But I thought that the Valkyries were..."

"I am terribly sorry about interrupting but we don't really have time for this, Hela's still alive." Harry said as his magic sensed her coming. "Queen Frigga, you need to get on that ship. Quickly."

"Very well, you had all better come back alive." She said before she kissed Thor and Loki on the cheek before also giving Harry one, she nodded to Valkyrie before she walked off.

Hela landed on the other side of the bridge, she slapped her shoulders to get rid of some remaining flames and walked forwards. Any damage caused by the flames was healed, though the expression on her face lead Harry to believe that there was still some pain caused by it.

"Army of the dead." Harry called and the dead soldiers stood straight and gave him their full attention. Harry clicked his fingers and pointed at Hela. "That bitch." Harry said. The soldiers nodded, understanding his command, and charged towards her, weapons raised. "That will probably buy us a few seconds." Harry commented to the others.

"I think we should disband the 'Revengers'." Thor commented in a tired voice.

"You are never naming anything again." Harry informed him.

"Hit her with a lightning blast." Loki suggested.

"I just hit her with the biggest lightning blast in the history of lightning, it did nothing!" Thor replied in a frustrated voice as the army of the dead reached Hela.

"Stop!" Hela shouted but the soldiers did not obey her command. "I said stop!" She roared but they still did not listen, she growled before pulling out a sword from her body.

"We just need to hold her off until everybody is on board." Valkyrie said.

"That would win us the battle but not the war." Harry replied.

"Harry's right," Thor agreed. "Hela won't rest, the longer she is on Asgard the more powerful she grows. We need to stop her here and now."

"So what do we do?" Valkyrie asked.

"Is there anyway to cut the connection between her and Asgard?" Harry asked. "I hope it's not destroying all of Asgard because even I am not that powerful."

"Destroy...I have an idea!" Thor said suddenly, he looked back to the Asgardians boarding the ship before he looked at Harry, Valkyrie and Loki. "Asgard is not a place, it's a people. Loki, this was never about stopping Ragnarok, it was about causing Ragnarok! Surtur's crown! In the vault! It's the only way!"

"What?" Harry blinked in confusion.

"When Ragnarok comes Surtur will destroy all of Asgard, If someone puts Surtur's crown in the eternal flame while we distract her then Surtur will rise up, it's the only way to stop her." Thor explained, he didn't really look happy about the idea despite being the one who suggested it.

"Are you sure you want to do that?" Harry asked.

"No but I don't see any other choice." Thor shook his head before he looked at Hela who had destroyed all of the dead soldiers.

"Bold move brother, even for me." Loki commented just as Harry waved his hand and created a feather which he turned into a portkey.

"Hold it and it will transport you straight inside the palace, into Odin's throne room and that's the closest I can get you since I have never actually been in the vaults. Once you have done whatever you need to do then say your mothers name for the activation code and it will bring you back here then you run straight to the ship, understand me?" Harry said to Loki, Loki nodded and took it before portkeying away. "Okay, so distract her then." Harry said as he gestured to Hela who was walking towards them.

"Pretty much, yeah." Thor nodded.

"Let's do this then, get her angry and focused on me." Harry rolled his shoulders before the trio walked towards Hela.

"Are you sure?" Valkyrie whispered.

"Unlike you two I can't die, so yes keep her attention on me." Harry nodded.

"You! You turned my own army against me!" Hela hissed as she glared at Harry.

"Yeah, you can refuse to listen to me but when the dead themselves obey me then you know I am right." Harry said. "I hate using this part of my powers, the dead should be given peace, peace to rest. You...you are no goddess of death, you are just a powerful necromancer, using the worst of magic for your own amusement and pleasure. You are just a murdering, spoilt brat."

"I AM THE GODDESS OF DEATH!" Hela roared.

"Who are you trying to convince?" Harry replied as he gave her what he knew she would consider a very annoying smirk.

"I never thought I would hate anyone more than Odin," Hela admitted, looking at Harry with pure hatred. "right now he is a close second to you."

"Is that jealousy? Is it?" Harry asked Thor and Valkyrie. "It sounds like jealousy."

"I do detect a hint of it." Valkyrie nodded in agreement.

"There so much that I can practically smell it." Thor commented.

"Tell me Hela," Harry said to Hela. "what is your plan? Once all the Asgardians and everyone else is dead, then what are you going to do?"

"I do not owe you answers! I will kill you!"

"You may be the oldest sibling but you are clearly the stupidest of the royal trio." Harry replied right before using Leviathan to slap away a spear that Hela had thrown.

"You can't beat me!" She said as Harry blocked another weapon.

"You're right." Thor said, causing Hela to stop throwing weapons at Harry and look at Thor.

"Debatable." Harry commented.

"But he can." Thor commented as he pointed to the palace just as the top of it exploded and a giant being made of flames with two horns on his head and a giant sword in his right hand rose up.

"No!" Hela gasped in a fearful tone as she stepped back upon seeing who Harry correctly guessed was Surtur. She didn't take many steps back as Valkyrie struck from behind, Hela fell down to the floor, but before she could get up Harry and Thor destroyed the part of the bridge that she stood on and she fell down and into the water below.

"Alright come on, on to the ship while big red does his thing." Harry said as Leviathan disappeared from his hand and into his ring. He along with Thor and Valkyrie rushed towards the ship. Harry was about to grab on to the two and teleport them into the ship when suddenly he was lifted off of his feet as a giant spike pierced through the bridge with the tip pierced through Harry's stomach and chest.

"Harry!" Thor cried out, he was about to move forward only for Valkyrie to grab him.

"No! We don't have time! Let's go!" She said as she pulled Thor away, Thor looked at Harry who managed to nod in agreement with Valkyrie and Thor reluctantly followed after Valkyrie.

Harry was about to teleport off of this spike when another connected to the bridge and Harry fell down and into the water. Drowning with a spike instead of his internal organs was another fairly hard to describe experience and not one that Harry wanted to experience again. Harry managed to teleport out of the water while leaving the spike behind, he landed on the bridge and fell to his knees just as his body healed up. He heard a roar on his side and saw the giant monster with giant spikes in it's body.

"YOU!" A voice shouted, Harry got to his feet and looked behind him to see Hela standing on a creation of her own invention that appeared to be made entirely of spikes. "WHY WON'T YOU DIE?!" She shouted in a frustrated rage before shooting several large spikes at Harry who teleported behind her. Before he could do anything she quickly turned and grabbed him by the neck with one hand as a sword appeared in her other hand. "I will kill you!" She roared. "I will hunt down each and every person you have ever loved and kill them too! You will die even if I have to cut you into hundreds of pieces!"

Hela tried to stab Harry with the sword only for Harry to turn it into a feather before it struck him, Harry headbutted Hela in the face and followed with a knee to the chin that got her to loosen her grip long enough for Harry to break out of it.

"This might be hypocritical, but you talk too much." Harry said before he tackled her and the two fell off of Hela's creation and into the waters below, Harry threw several punches before the two crashed into the water.

The two exchanged blows even while under water, Hela had wrapped her hands around Harry's neck. Harry replied by firing a close range cutting curse at her eye, causing her to scream out in pain. Harry grabbed her by the neck and flew the two upwards, they headed straight to the damaged rainbow bridge, Harry positioned Hela so she would crash into the bridge and take most of the damage. The bridge was damaged even more when Hela and Harry crashed through part of it, the two hanged in the air and exchanged more punches before they fell back down and landed on the bridge.

Harry quickly got on top of Hela and straddled her stomach before throwing as many punches as he could at her face, Harry noticed the blood that was now on his knuckles but decided to ignore it and continue punching. Eventually Hela managed to catch one of his punches and pushed him off of her, the two got to their knees and looked at each other. Hela's face was now slightly bruised with blood dripping down her right cheek and lip, her face began healing but it was definitely not as fast as before. They lunged at each other at the same time and wrapped their hands around each others throat.

The two tried to choke each other out, Harry was ready to use another spell when he felt his magic flare just before a shadow came over the two, Harry and Hela both looked up at the same time to see Surtur's giant sword descending down upon them.

"Oh..." Hela's jaw dropped.

"Shit." Harry said, finishing Hela's sentence. The sword was seconds away from crushing them when the two disappeared in a flash of green light.

* * *

Harry groaned as he opened his eyes, he looked around and saw Hela a short distance away, he was on her knees and slowly getting on to her feet. Harry decided to take a short cut and use his magic to levitate himself up to his feet. Once he got to his feet he looked around and he saw that he was in an icy wasteland, snow and ice everywhere with harsh and unforgiving winds swirling around Harry and Hela. The sun was dimmed and Harry could safely say that he had never felt colder in his life.

"Where the fuck are we?" Harry asked as he casted a warming charm on himself.

"Welcome..." Hela spat some blood out as she created a sword in her hand. "to my realm...welcome...to HEL!"

* * *

A.N: Hi guy, hope you liked the chapter. Just one to say a few things:

1) First of all I did not include Fenris in the story for a couple of reasons. The first being I do not have a Hulk for him to fight as I had left mine on Earth, second of all he is not really important to the story in canon as he didn't do anything beyond roar and fight Hulk, so he is not really needed, third of all I am pretty sure he was supposed to be Loki's son in original Norse mythology instead of having Hela as a master/mother (whatever their relationship is). So if the MCU can change things when they want then so can I.

2) Second of all, I don't know about original Hela from the mythology (who I believe goes by goes by Hel) but in this version Hela does not have any connections to death. This Hela is simply just a powerful necromancer like Harry said, I am not sure about the canon MCU Hela but I am pretty sure that she is also just a powerful necromancer.

3) About Hela being able to survive the unforgivables, I personally think it can make sense. We don't know what her armour/clothes/uniform is made out of and we don't know all of the magic she has access to. Plus the MCU universe is different from the Harry Potter universe, I have seen all eight Harry Potter films and read all 7 books but I have never seen flying robotic suits or Norse gods in it, to me it makes sense that something which can be considered unbeatable in one universe is beatable in another.

4) I have had Hela teleport herself and Harry away from Surtur and not die thanks to him due to a video I remember seeing a few years ago where it mentioned the green light during Hela's death could have been her teleporting away.

5) I hope the fight was good, I wasn't trying to under power Harry and Thor as much as I was trying to show off Hela's strength. I hope everyone finds it satisfactory.

I have probably forgotten to say something else important but I will just hopefully remember for the next chapter. Alright thanks to everyone for reading, I hope you enjoyed it and feel free to leave a review.


	51. Chapter 51

Reviews:

WhiteEagle1985 : Thanks.

griezz : I do have a plan for that.

Wizard Eternal : Got to be honest I completely forgot all about her saying 'why on Earth', the only defence that I can think of is that she has actually been to Earth before so...(shrug).

NazgulBelserion: The second I wrote that part I just knew somebody would have the exact reaction that you have just had.

spitfyre1 : Thanks, it was one of my favourite lines. I had originally just had him say 'you talk too much' but then I remembered that this Harry doesn't mind talking himself.

Devilboy101: Thanks, glad you liked it. Also I have to know, did you base your name off of when Jessica Jones called Daredevil 'Devil Boy' in the defenders show or is that your name just because?

* * *

Chapter 51 -

"Got to admit that this is a new experience for me." Harry said as he looked around what Hela referred to as 'Hel'. The two appeared to be in an empty but large arena, though the arena was also frozen and Harry could see that beyond it were several tall mountains.

"You like it?" Hela sneered at him. "Odin banished me here, I have spent more years than I can count here."

"From our brief time together I can say I don't really blame him, you're a crazy bitch." Harry said as he rolled his shoulders and took a fighting stance. "My body's healed, how about you?" Harry asked, "You are not healing as fast as before." Harry gladly noted as he watched a small cut on her cheek heal up.

"It doesn't matter to me if we are on Asgard or Helheim! I am still the goddess of death! You will not defeat me!" She roared before she charged at Harry and tried to take his head off with her sword, Harry ducked under her sword before striking her in the face with a palm strike right before he blasted her away, Hela landed on her back and rolled several times before stopping.

"Hela!" Harry gasped dramatically. "Your helmet is slowing you down!" He said as if he had just come to a major realisation. Truthfully there was a method to Harry's madness, it was a rather simple thing, he was trying to get her emotional. He was immortal so knew that he would be able to survive her anger, plus seeing that Asgard was gone it meant that she was nowhere near as powerful as before. He could sense that she was still powerful but that did not mean she was the same as before.

"Quiet!" Hela hissed before she stood up and sent several spikes to Harry. Harry waved his hand and changed the spikes into birds that flew around Harry and back at Hela just as Harry sent another flock of birds at her. Hela quickly shot down all the birds before shooting a spike where Harry was standing only to see that he was no longer there, she was about to turn around but stopped when she saw the spike fly back towards her. Hela slapped it away before it could hit her in the face.

"Excuse me." A voice coughed, Hela turned half a step before a strong punch connected with her face and sent her flying backwards, she managed to recover in midair and landed on her feet and slid back while only barely managing to stop before crashing into the arena wall. "That was one of my better punches." Harry grinned at her.

Hela growled and sent several spikes at Harry, Leviathan appeared in Harry's hand, Harry waved it and sent a large wave of wind that batted the spikes away. The spikes rose in the air and shot towards Hela just as Harry aimed Leviathan at her and four red beams shot out of it, unlike the spikes the beams did not head straight towards her and instead flew up into the air before arching down and heading towards her. Hela dodged the spikes and looked up to see the beams heading towards her.

She ran to avoid the first three beams but the fourth beam crashed into the ground near her feet and sent her flying back into the wall. She pulled several small knives out of her body and held them up in her hands before throwing them all at Harry, except this time she ran towards him after throwing them. Harry conjured a shield that blocked all the knives, just a the shield went down Harry jumped back to avoid a punch from Hela but was struck by a quick yet powerful backhand that sent him back a few steps and allowed Hela to follow up with a punch to the chest that sent him flying back.

Harry landed on his back and slid back a few meters, he blinked before opening his eyes, those very eyes widened when he saw Hela descending from the sky, Harry rolled out of the way and just barely avoided getting his head crushed by her knee. Harry quickly rolled to his feet and swung Leviathan at her, Hela countered by swinging her own axe and knocking Leviathan out of the way before she readjusted and struck Harry in the neck with her axe. However she was surprised when the axe did not go all the way through and only barely pierced his skin.

"You heal...I heal and adapt." Harry said before he discreetly cast a delayed explosive spell on the axe before he pushed it out of his neck and blasted Hela backwards, Hela managed to land on her feet, she was about to throw the axe when suddenly it exploded, sending her onto the floor. Hela got up just as Leviathan flew towards her, she ducked under it and looked towards where Harry was supposed to be only to find that he was no longer there.

She looked back and barely stepped to the side in time to avoid an axe to the face, she kept her eyes on the axe while also looking around as much as she could. She saw the axe change direction and head towards her right foot, she lifted her foot to avoid it and then turned to see it fly towards her stomach, Hela produced a hammer and slapped Leviathan away. Leviathan landed on the floor, Hela moved towards it and grabbed it, she tried to pick it up only for it to refuse to move.

Before she could plan her next course of action the axe did move, however the direction it chose meant it crashed through Hela's legs and sent her on to the floor, Hela heard the sound of a spell coming and quickly rolled out of the way and on to her feet before shooting several daggers at Harry as she closed the distance between the two.

Harry slammed Leviathan on to the ground and created a giant and thick ice wall that took the damage from the daggers, as the wall fell in pieces Hela jumped over it and landed on top of Harry. Harry fell on the floor with Hela landing on top of him and straddling him, she slapped Leviathan out of his hand before throwing as many punches as she could at Harry who covered up.

"Die!" Hela roared as she continually threw punches at Harry, Harry formed a small shield to block the punches. Hela was undeterred and kept punching the shield as if it challenged her to break it and she was positive that she could break it. What she did not realise was that the shield was building up energy from her strikes, Hela kept going and going and Harry was fine with letting her tire herself out but knew he could not do it for too long as she would eventually wise up to it.

A few seconds later her punches had slowed down ever so slightly, as she pulled her right hand back Harry spread his arms and all the energy build up from his shield exploded and sent Hela flying up into the air, as she went up into the sky Harry kipped up to his feet and flew after her, he tackled her in mid air and the two began exchanging punches at an incredibly fast speed while they fell back to the ground. As they got closer Hela managed to produce a knife and cut out Harry's left eye just as Harry hit her with a lightning blast that sent her straight to the ground.

Hela crashed into the arena floor, producing a small crater while Harry landed a short distance away on his back. Hela, through pure will power, got on to her feet almost instantly and powered through the pain as she walked over to Harry who was staying still as his eye regrew. Hela made a small throwing knife that she threw at Harry, it pierced his right foot, causing him to cry out in pain. Before he could do anything else Hela created a sword and shoved it straight through Harry's forehead.

She let out a deep and exhausted sigh as she looked down at Harry, hoping that the key to stopping him was killing the brain. She continued looked at him, he was still and she was hoping that he would finally stay down, after a few seconds she let out a sigh of relief as it finally looked like he was done.

"Ow." Harry groaned softly, smashing her hopes faster than she ever thought possible. Hela lifted the sword out of his head, "Ow!" Harry cried out in pain, Hela was ready to slam the sword down on Harry again but did not get to as Harry quickly raised his hands and blasted her away with lightning. Hela flew back and landed a large distance away from Harry as Harry's head healed. "That's going to be a long headache." Harry sighed as he slowly got his feet and looked at Hela who also slowly got to her feet.

"Why...won't...you...die?!" Hela demanded.

"Wow, you are slow aren't you?" Harry said as his body became covered in lightning.

* * *

"Seriously?! You don't have any money?" Dr Stephen Strange, current Sorcerer Supreme and guardian of the New York Sanctum, asked in disbelief as he walked down the stairs of the New York sanctum in casual clothes with Wong following behind him, except Wong was in his usual sorcerer robes.

"Attachment to the material is detachment from the spiritual." Wong argued.

"I will tell that to the guys at the Deli," Dr Strange rolled his eyes. "perhaps they will be able to get you a metaphysical ham on rye."

"Wait...wait..." Wong said quickly as he fished his hands into his pockets and quickly pulled out some paper money. "Here, I think I have roughly about two hundred."

"Dollars?" Dr Strange asked with a knowing look.

"No, rupees." Wong said with a sheepish smile.

"How much is that?" Dr Strange asked as they both reached the bottom of the stairs.

"About a buck and a half." Wong admitted. Dr Strange was about to reply when suddenly a crash was heard from behind them, the two turned back to see a large, bright multi-coloured beam slowly disappear, leaving a giant hole in their staircase.

Wong and Dr Strange exchanged looks before nodding after some quick non-verbal communication, the two skilled sorcerers slowly and cautiously moved towards the hole, as they approached the red and loyal cloak of levitation flew over and attached itself to Dr Strange as his casual clothes were replaced with his 'Sorcerer Supreme' uniform. Orange-yellow circles of magic appeared in Wong's hands, he and Dr Strange were as ready as they could be in case a fight or attack was going to happen.

The two peered down into the hole to find two people. One they, especially Dr Strange, easily recognised as Loki, Prince of Asgard and brother of Thor Odinson. The other was a woman with red hair that was so light it looked brown, thought the woman was noticeably older than Loki but not too much. If Loki was in his twenty to thirties then she would be between her late forties to late fifties, possibly barely stretching into her sixties. After a moment Dr Strange quickly recognised her as Frigga, Odin's wife.

"You." Loki gasped as he looked up, easily recognising the sorcerer responsible for him failing for thirty minutes non-stop, he still hadn't forgotten that.

"Loki," Dr Strange frowned. "you and your family were supposed to have been gone by now and be back on Asgard."

"There's a slight problem with that." Loki said as he stood and helped Frigga to her feet.

"What is that?" Dr Strange raised an eyebrow.

"There is no more Asgard." Loki said, shocking both sorcerers.

"What do you mean no more Asgard?" Dr Strange gaped.

"We do not have time for this," Frigga cut off any response Loki had. "he is coming."

"Who is coming?" Wong asked.

"Thanos." Frigga answered. Dr Strange and Wong glanced at each other before looking back at the two Asgardians, it was Dr Strange who voiced the question on both of their minds.

"Who?"

* * *

Hela gasped as Harry grabbed her by the neck and tossed her into the air before grabbing her by the ankle and slamming her down into the ground hard enough to cause a big crack, Harry threw her up into the air and struck her with a lightning bolt that sent her flying father back and landing face first on the floor. Hela, while still on the floor, shot a trio of spikes at Harry who ducked then blocked the second before catching the third and throwing it back at Hela who rolled out the way.

"Why?!" Hela cried, actual tears coming out of her face. "Why won't you die?!" She screamed in a frustrated and angry voice as she gave Harry a look of pure loathing.

"Death doesn't attack its master." Harry shrugged, speaking as if they were discussing the weather.

Harry looked at Hela, he had to give her some respect for how she kept fighting even though she was far weaker than before. As they fought her power kept gradually decreasing, along with the strength behind her strikes and the energy in her body. Harry suspected that she was probably going on pure will power by now, he knew her strength had decreased thanks to the destruction of Asgard, he just wished that it was an instant thing instead of a gradual one.

Harry also could not help but notice the green fade out of her costume and the colour drain from her face. This caused Harry to decide to try something as he really wanted to finish this. He saw Hela raise her hand and quickly shot his own out before firing a torture curse at her while moving to the side to dodge an axe that she threw.

The curse hit Hela and she cried out in pain as she fell to her knees, she looked up at him, she was struggling to breath. Her entire body shook in pain, she was covered in sweat, cuts on her face and her black uniform. She looked at Harry and for the first time Harry saw something other than smug confidence or fiery rage, he saw fear.

"What...are you?!" She gasped out.

"Me? I have told you time and time again, but I will do it once more." Harry said as he summoned Leviathan to his hand and aimed it at Hela just as the head glowed green. "I am the 'Master of Death', if you don't believe me then you can ask Death yourself." A bright green killing curse shot out of his axe and towards Hela, her eyes widened as the light shot towards her, she tried to move out of the way but she was not fast enough and the curse hit her in the shoulder.

She fell to the floor, mouth open and eyes frozen, her body no longer moving. Harry stayed ready in case she would somehow get up, time passed and she did not move. Harry cast a few charms to confirm her status, a short while later Harry had his answer, the goddess of death was dead.

* * *

A.N: Hi guys, hope you enjoyed the chapter. Yes this is a short chapter but I promise to make the next one longer, any way I do have something to say. At first I had originally wanted to carry this story all the way to endgame but I have changed my mind, yes I can do that. You see I already have a couple of other Harry Potter/Avenger cross over fics in my head that I want to get to writing and I know its best to get this one out of the way first so I will be stopping at infinity war and will be using the time to decide which of my ideas I want to go for.

I m hoping to use what I have learned from this story to make my next one better, I can't promise that it will be one hundred percent better than this, some might even find it worse but might as well try. Plus I have things I need to think about like the pairing for my next story, I am thinking of making Harry x Black widow or Harry x multi, I suppose it will just depend on the story, anyway in the next chapter of this story we will have some of Harry exploring hell.

I want to thank everyone for reading, I hope you enjoyed it and feel free to leave a review.


	52. Chapter 52

Reviews:

tiran187 : I will try, no promises.

SteckerHater : Thanks, while I like HarryxHela, the problem comes with her being so overpowered plus her having to wait until Thor Ragnarok

rasengen9 : While I do like Emma Frost I think if I wrote her then I would have to make her different from certain versions. My only experience of the character is from the movies and 'Wolverine and the X-Men' plus a few chapters of Post-apocalypse Potter in a Parallel Universe by burnable. Like I would probably not deal with the hellfire club or the whole thing with her family.

N7 Greek-Valkyrie : Probably best.

* * *

Chapter 52 -

Harry walked out of the stadium, leaving the dead Hela behind, he was not sure but it was possible that her spirit or something would rise up out of her body and he did not want to be there for that. He had had more than enough of her when she was alive, thank you very much. A small grimace of pain appeared on Harry's face as the last of his wounds, bruises and cuts healed. He might not have liked Hela but he did respect her for the power she had and the fight she gave him.

However Harry knew he had more serious priorities than a dead goddess of death, he knew he needed to get back home. Now there was only the question of how he was going to do this? Another problem was how he was going to explain to Natasha and Wanda why and how he ended up in hell, but he decided to worry about that later. As Harry kept going he noticed his warming charm gradually failing, he decided to recast it as he did not want to experience the cold.

He was originally born in England after all and as far as he was concerned he had experienced more than enough of cold weather.

"Harry Potter." A hoarse whisper was heard, Harry stiffened as he recognised the voice. Even after all of this time he would still recognise it, he turned back and saw one person he had never wanted to see again. Black robes that descended down to his ankles, bringing attention to the fact that he was not wearing shoes, socks or anything to cover his feet. His skin was a pale white, matching the surrounding snow to the point where he could have probably blended in if he closed his eyes and got naked, a thought that Harry banished from his mind immediately. His eyes were as red as flames, redder even. "The boy-who-lived." Voldemort drawled.

"Not anymore." Harry hissed before he shot a very powerful cruciatus curse at Voldemort, the curse struck Voldemort but instead of crying out in pain he turned into smoke and rose into the air before disappearing. "A fake." Harry realised, he shook his head and kept walking. "Fucking hell." Harry cursed as he kept walking.

* * *

Thor let out a shout of surprise as he suddenly felt himself wake up, he felt as if he had just had a bucket of cold water thrown over him. He was on his feet and took a few steps forward before he leaned on a nearby wall to stop himself from falling over. His mind was bombarded by memories of what had just happened. He and Harry had fought Hela along with Loki and Valkyrie, sadly they were losing despite their best efforts and so they had to destroy Asgard to weaken her.

It was not an easy choice, nor was it a choice that Thor liked as he and his people would have suffered either way. It was the start of when everything went to shit, as they escaped Harry was left behind and Thor hated that beyond words. Harry was his friend, his loyal friend who had helped him so much, he had done so much from helping save his mother to stopping his sister and now he had been left behind on a planet that exploded. Thor believed that Harry was alive, he was immortal after all, Thor also believed that Harry would be able to find a way back, he was Harry after all.

But then things had only gotten worse when Thanos attacked, he had killed so many Asgardians including Heimdall, fortunately Loki was able to get away along with his mother. From what Thor had understood Thanos wanted the tesseract as it contained another infinity stone, unfortunately Loki being Loki had made sure to steal it from Asgard before it blew up, an even bigger problem was that Thanos had managed to take it from Loki before he escaped.

Thor would be lying if he did not admit to himself that he felt like the whole universe was trying to crush him, perhaps for something he did in another life, maybe all the mistakes in his current life had finally caught up to him. He didn't think too long on his thoughts as he wanted to try and work out, as Harry would say, 'where the bloody hell' he was? Thor looked around and saw that he was in a spaceship, it did not appear to be a massive one like the ones that the Grandmaster had access to. Thor turned around and saw a strange looking group.

He noticed a Flora colossi, a tree like being that looked like the result of a union between a tree and a person, it looked like a child or perhaps teenager based off the physical body and body language, it was playing on a game console instead of paying attention to what was happening. He noticed another that looked human, female, she was dressed in green and Thor would have thought that she could have been human if not for the antenna coming out of her head.

The other female he saw was dressed in black but had green skin with black hair that turned red halfway down and hanged past her shoulders, she seemed a competent warrior from the way she seemed ready to fight him, much more so than the one with the antenna who was doing a weird pose. The one who looked the most physically intimidating was the grey skinned being who stood without a shirt, he had many purple markings all over him which could have been tattoos and had a knife in each hand.

The smallest member of this group was a furry looking animal with a large gun in its hands...paws...hand-paws, in front of it was a human looking being with sideburns and had a gun aimed at him.

Thor was not entirely sure he could take them, after all he was hungry, tired, damaged and had just survived the goddess of death only to be attacked by Thanos.

"Who the hell are you guys?" Thor gasped out.

* * *

"Harry!" A voice called.

"Oh for fuck sakes." Harry said under his breath as he saw Draco Malfoy standing in front of him. "Malfoy, even in death you can't stop annoying me." Harry said as he shook his head and began walking away only to see Draco appear a short distance in front of him, every time he took a step Draco floated backwards, Harry could the see the edges of him turning into smoke and knew that it was an illusion without needing his magic to confirm it.

"You killed me Potter." Draco said in his drawling voice.

"And I would gladly do it again." Harry replied as he wondered what the point of all of these illusions were, if they were to get him to feel sorry for either Malfoy or Voldemort then they were failing.

"I had a mother, and a father." Draco reminded him.

"So did I," Harry countered, "yet you gladly reminded me, repeatedly I might add, of how they died."

"Don't you feel any regret? Don't you feel even a little bit sad about killing me?!" Draco demanded.

"No," Harry responded in an honest voice. "maybe at first but I have had a long, long time to think this over Draco and I know that you would have gladly killed me if you got the chance. You had plenty of chances to change, to run away from the death eaters, Dumbledore might have been willing to give you two hundred plus second chances but I was not, it was a war and I did what I felt I had to. Besides, do not act like you were just an innocent kid who got in the way." Harry said before he flicked his wrist and sent a cutting curse that struck through the illusion of Malfoy and made him turn into smoke before he disappeared. "Stupid ferret." Harry said under his breath.

Harry looked around and saw legions of spirits passing by, he figured that if the dead were going one way then it would benefit him to go in the opposite direction. Harry saw several large formations that looked to be made out of stone including a statue of Hela which he gladly ignored as he made his way past it. He spotted a large looking stone tower in front of him and decided it could be beneficial to go up there and take advantage of a high vantage point.

"You are cold Potter," He heard Voldemort's voice on his right, Harry glanced to his side and saw Voldemort walking alongside him. "poor little Draco, I do believe you hurt his feelings." Voldemort tutted disapprovingly.

"Really?" Harry drawled in an uninterested voice.

"How do you think your parents would feel Harry?" Voldemort asked with a smile on his creepy snake face. "How would they feel knowing that they died to protect a murderer?"

"Probably still prouder than your parents." Harry said dismissively as he teleported to the top of the tower, even with his better than average vision he could not see much beyond spirits. Harry conjured up some binoculars and looked again.

He looked in the direction that the dead were coming from and saw a shit ton of spirits, he also could not help but notice a giant green looking creature that was twice the size of the Hulk, it looked like a really muscular troll and had two tusks coming out of it's mouth along with two large horn on its head plus spikes of various sizes travelling from its neck to he bottom of its spine.

It did not walk among the dead, it stood to the side and simply looked at them. Its eyes glowed a bright shade of white as it looked at each and every spirit that passed it with a surprising intensity.

"Perhaps you might have to kill it." A girls voice said, Harry looked behind him and saw Delores Umbridge. "Just like how you killed me." She added, as she held her head in her hands. "Remember Potter, how you removed my head from my body?" Her head spoke despite not being connected to her body. Harry looked at the headless Umbridge and remained still for several moments before he finally did something.

That something was laugh. He laugh really, really hard. When Harry had finally stopped laughing, after much effort, he wiped tears away from his eyes and mentally thanked Death for his healing factor as he was pretty sure he had just broken something with how much he laughed. Once Harry calmed down he looked at Umbridge who was glaring at him, but the fact that she was glaring at him while holding her head in her hand made Harry burst into laughter again, he was pretty sure that he looked and sounded crazy right now but he just did not care.

"Why are you laughing?!" Umbridge demanded.

"I am sorry but if this..." Harry chuckled as he gestured to Umbridge. "...is supposed to make me feel bad then...fucking hell!" Harry laughed again as words appeared to have failed him, he turned back and jumped off the tower, he allowed himself to fall several moments before he kicked off of it and flew in the direction where the dead appeared to be coming from. Who or whatever was in charge of the illusions should be demoted if they were going to use Umbridge of all people to try and make him feel bad.

As Harry flew he saw black shapes flying towards him, his eyes widened in shock when he realised that they were dementors. Harry was one second away from stopping and casting a patronus charm when he realised that they were not real. His magic could not sense anything from them that was different to the other illusions and he did not feel the signature coldness from them, though that may have been because everything was cold here.

The dementors charged towards him and tried to tackle him, Harry just kept calmly flying allowed the illusions to crash into him and fade into smoke. As Harry neared the area where the green troll was it looked up at him and its eyes locked onto him, it growled before roaring at him, it opened its mouth and a burst of flames shot out of it and towards Harry.

Harry's eyes widened but to his credit he quickly reacted and allowed Leviathan to appear in his hand, he shot an ice blast from Leviathan which counteracted the flames. As soon as the flames had disappeared Harry saw a giant boulder flying towards him, Harry quickly cast an explosive hex that broke the boulder, just as it crumbled into tiny pieces a slightly smaller boulder came towards Harry, Harry reacted and quickly teleported down to the ground.

As soon as he was on the ground he heard a large thump sound and saw the green troll standing in front of him, the troll looked down on him.

"I am the Gatekeeper!" The Troll roared. "And you are not dead!" It shouted as if Harry had harmed it beyond any forgiveness. "You must be dead if you are coming here! It is my job to make sure only the dead come here, you must die!" The Gatekeeper brought his fists up and beat his chest like a gorilla before he roared and slammed his hands down, aiming to squash Harry.

"Fuck." Harry muttered before he teleported out of the way, Harry quickly span in a circle before throwing Leviathan at the Gatekeeper, Harry's trusty axe pierced through the Gatekeeper's chest. The Gatekeeper yelped in pain, Harry summoned Leviathan out of its shoulder, causing the Gatekeeper to let out another cry of pain. The Gatekeeper looked at its chest, he and Harry both watched as the healed nearly instantly. The Gatekeeper smirked before roaring at Harry.

"I will crush you!" It roared before charging at Harry.

"Why me?" Harry said under his breath before he teleported back again, he fired a killing curse at the troll only for it to surprisingly jump straight over the curse and towards Harry with a frightening speed.

The troll smashed its fist down, when it pulled up it saw Harry squashed in a crater in the floor. It reared its head back and roared in the air before it beat its chest again. The Gatekeeper looked down at Harry, its eye scanned Harry's body to make sure that he was dead, the Gatekeeper's eyes widened in shock and disbelief when it realised that its eyes could not detect any person, dead or alive, where Harry was supposed to be. It poked Harry's body only for its finger to go through him entirely as Harry's body disappeared in a small flash of light.

"Hey ugly." A voice said, the Gatekeeper looked up only to be sent flying back and crash into the ground with Leviathan stuck between its eyes. Harry landed hard on the troll's stomach before summoning Leviathan out of its head just as he ran closer to the head, once Leviathan was in his hands Harry raised it in the air and slammed it down where he had struck the Gatekeeper previously. With the axe head in the troll's head Harry sent a killing curse through the axe and directly into the trolls body, ending it.

Harry hopped off of the Gatekeeper and used magic to clean himself up before Leviathan vanished and he walked away. He was pretty sure that he was not supposed to kill the 'Gatekeeper' but since all it apparently did was just kill those who weren't already dead, Harry didn't really feel too bad about it.

"Harry." A disapproving voice said followed by a tutting sound, Harry looked forward and saw none other than Albus Percival Wulfric Brian 'too many fucking goddamn names' Dumbledore standing in front of him in his bright purple and starry robes. "Was it really so necessary to kill the Gatekeeper? He was only doing his job and..."

"Oh shut up." Harry said as he cast a wind blast that turned Dumbledore into smoke.

"Hmm, trouble in paradise?" Harry heard Voldemort's voice coming from his right side but decided not to bother looking at him. "Or would that be hell? Tell me Harry, do you really think that you can escape here? It's impossible."

"Just like killing you apparently, oh wait...I remember how that went." Harry snorted.

"I do highly doubt your chances Harry." The voice on the right was now replaced with Dumbledore's, Harry glanced to his right and saw Voldemort had been replaced with Dumbledore who was walking alongside him. "I mean there are things that even you can probably not do. Sure you might have defeated Voldemort when you were younger but it would have been much better if you had listened to me."

"You wanted to sacrifice me Dumbledore," Harry reminded him. "you were the one who set me up for a life of torment and hatred so that I could easily surrender my life when you wanted me to die. If you thought that I would have trusted you and your way of doing things then you are a bigger idiot than I remembered."

"If you trusted me then perhaps Daphne might have been alive." Dumbledore replied.

"Trying to get a reaction?" Harry raised an eyebrow at Dumbledore. "As far as I am concerned there would have been more innocents dead if I went your way."

"You are the one who hunted down all the death eaters." Dumbledore argued.

"I said 'innocent'," Harry reminded him. "I don't count bribing, cheating and stealing rapists and murderers as part of that."

"They could have been given a second chance Harry," Dumbledore frowned. "they could have..."

"If you want to waste time giving second chance after second chance to discriminating bastards then do it on your own time with your life on the line, I was not going to risk my life and others on the enemy's redemption. If I did things your way then the rats would have been sneaking about, escaping prison and going after me again."

"He does have a point Dumbledore." Voldemort spoke as he appeared on Harry's left and began walking alongside Harry and Dumbledore. "After all if I had come back to life once then what was to stop my followers from believing that I could do it again?" He asked Dumbledore.

"Tom please, do not interrupt." Dumbledore replied. "I am trying to teach young Harry the error of his ways."

"Oh because that always works out well, who did you try to teach the error of their ways before young Harry here? Oh yes, it was me." Voldemort said as he gestured to himself. "Face it Dumbledore, you can't lock up the darkness, me and Harry are as dark as they come, aren't we Harry?" Voldemort smiled invitingly at Harry as he extended a hand towards him.

"No Harry," Dumbledore said quickly. "it is not too late, abandon your path and join me on the light side." Dumbledore said as he offered his own hand. "Your parents would want me to guide you." He added.

"Harry is beyond the wishes of dead people," Voldemort replied. "he has seen real power, why waste your efforts on the dead Harry? Why even waste it on the Avengers? You could rule the world, take the Avengers and make them your slaves, take Miss Romanoff and Miss Maximoff and bind them to your will, make yourself all powerful. Imagine the whole world under your control, armies at your command, Avengers as your enforcers and Miss Romanoff along with Miss Maximoff by your side plus a whole horde of women at your feet."

"Daphne would have wanted you to join me." Dumbledore argued. "She helped you fight against the dark side, though naturally she encouraged you to use such harsh methods because she herself was corrupted by the darkness but I am sure that she was trying to push you to the light in her own way."

"Miss Greengrass was a Slytherin," Voldemort reminded him. "she was leaning more towards the dark, she understood that power is what was important." He and Dumbledore both gestured to their own hands and gave him looks that told him to grab on.

"I was born as light as can be," Harry said in a soft voice. "but day after day of suffering pushed me towards the darkness. Daphne...she was what kept me from going all the way into the dark but knew better than to let me act as someone I am not by joining the light. You two don't even represent the light and dark as far as I am concerned, you just both represent your ways, the ways you want the world to be. Me, I just wanted a family, I lost that because of both of you. But now...now I have got one, and if you can either of you can convince me to give it up then your dumber than the real versions of you." Harry finished before he sped up and walked beyond Dumbledore and Voldemort.

Before either of them could reply a bright light shined down from the sky, the illusion versions of Dumbledore and Voldemort vanished in smoke. Harry looked at the bright and familiar light, he heard a voice call for him. He blinked as he recognised the voice, he slowly walked towards the light, he gently tapped it with his hand before feeling himself get pulled away.

* * *

Harry blinked as he found himself sat in a comfy black chair, he looked around and saw that he was surrounded by absolutely nothing. Everything around him was white, the ground, the sky, all white, white as far as he could see.

"Master." A voice reached his ear despite there being nobody visible. "It is a pleasure to see you again."

"It's you," Harry said as he confirmed to himself who he was talking to. "can you show yourself please?" Harry asked politely even though he was sure that he could probably just order the being to show itself.

"Very well, would you like me to use the same form as last time?"

"That is fine by me." Harry said. Suddenly a person appeared in front of him, the person was sat on a chair exactly like the one Harry was sat on. He wore black shoes and a white suit with a black tie, he had a white mustache along with white combed back hair and a pair of sunglasses. "It's nice to see you again Death." Harry said with a small smile.

"Thank you, but please...we have known each other long enough, call me Stan." He smiled back.

* * *

A.N: Hi guys, hope you liked the chapter. Yes, I have put Stan Lee as death. I had originally planned to just have him make a small cameo as a person dressed up as a wizard in the theme park episode but I have decided to put him as death instead. I honestly still find it hard to believe his dead, RIP, he was an absolute legend.

Anyway, back to the story, I am familiar with the fact that death is a female in the marvel universe but I am going for a sort of 'Death is not born male or female, it just is' type of thing if you get what I mean, meaning it will take different forms. A lot of this chapter was inspired by Hellheim in 'God of War' where the main characters end up in hell and see visions of their pasts to torment them, I don't know how it works in the Marvel universe or Norse mythology so this was the best I could come up with.

By the way I have gotten yet another person who has basically said my story is shit, which I thought was fair enough as I don't claim to be the best and different people have different opinions yet I could not help but notice that the person who said that every single chapter was bad happened to have commented it on the last chapter of the story. So either he/she read all the way through the story despite it being so horrifically bad and kept going despite hating it or they skipped most of it, either way I would like to recommend this thing called constructive criticism, it works much better than saying you don't like it and a bunch of insults. Also I am no expert but in my experience if you hate something then you don't keep coming back to it, just saying.

Anyway yes this story is nearly at an end, I see it ending anywhere between one to three chapters (give or take) depending on how long I make the chapters thought it will probably be more than one. I intend to release another HP/Avengers crossover soon, I don't know if it will be better or worse but I will try. It will be another Harry Potter is the master of death (though I will make him different from this version of the master of death) and removed from the Harry Potter universe because I admit that I much prefer the universes to be separate. I will borrow from this story because I see nothing wrong with reusing my past work. I am still trying to decide on the pairings though, here are what I am thinking about so far:

1) Tonks. Though this will only be if I go with my idea of Death bringing someone else along with Harry to another world, if I do chose this one then it will sort of be a 'Tonks was Harry's love before he became the master of death and when he leaved the Potter universe then death brought Tonks with him', or something similar to that. Like I just like the idea of a badass Harry in the Avengers alongside his badass but clumsy wife. I am not sure if I would bring in Teddy as well if I went with this option.

2) Black widow, a great choice, great and beautiful actress for a great and beautiful character. Always a safe option to use but by no means a boring or bad option.

3) Emma Frost, while I like Emma I do not know if I can write her as good because my experience of the character is limited to 'Wolverine and the X-Men' plus the movies for any official representations of the character, and if I do write her then I am not really willing to do anything on the Hellfire club or her family (I'll basically probably mention it once and that's it) as I don't feel comfortable enough with my knowledge about them, plus I won't really want to focus too much on the X-Men so they will only show up occasionally, sort of like in Avengers Battleground where they would show up randomly.

4) Wanda, same reasons as Black Widow but she will only show up during age of Ultron so that means that there is a waiting period.

5) Sif because she looks like a great character from what little I have seen though that comes with its own problems as I have only really seen her in the films plus a clip or two of agents of shield.

6) A multi with various girls (Black widow, Wanda, Sif, perhaps more), though I am not sure how good I would be able to write that. I might add Hela into it though that comes with problems as she is rather OP so if the army killer was on Harry's side along with everybody else then it would be a stretch to have Thanos's army be a challenge.

Anyway it's just something for me to think about, I hope you guys like the chapter and I will notify you on this story when the next one is released, thanks for reading and feel free to leave a review.


	53. Chapter 53

Reviews:

waytodawn0 : Thank you, I grew up on Stan Lee cameos, still hard to believe the man is gone. Absolute legend, on the chance that they have Wi-Fi up in heaven he might be reading this.

pemusaur : Thank you, I admit that there were points where I considered dropping the story but I kept going and I am glad that I did. I think this is one of my favourites, it's not perfect but it's like a baby that has grown into a child then a teenager, and now that it's finally old enough I can get to kicking it out of my house.

hppjo4lyf : Part way through but I doubt I will finish it any time soon, it's really long.

manroyal277 : No it was someone else, at least I don't think it was you as the person used a guest account. As for multi pairings there are plenty of reasons ranging from visioning their own lives to it being something nice for the character they like.

DZ2 : Yes it was, just something that randomly came into my head, it was a pretty great line though admittedly I have not watched Flash past season 4. Also I am glad you liked it.

* * *

Chapter 53 -

"So, it has been a while." Harry said. "Why are we talking with each other now?"

"Simple, I can only show myself for a limited time on Earth." Stan replied. "However you somehow managed to get in Hell, it is slightly easier to call on you from there." Stan explained. "I had an opportunity to talk with you and I did not want to let it go to waste."

"Fair enough, but why do we need to talk?" Harry asked.

"Well there are some important things to discuss, firstly congratulations with Miss Romanoff and Miss Maximoff." Stan smiled at him.

"Thanks," Harry said before a thought occurred to him. "by the way, I have to know something. Wanda, her magic is exactly like Daphne's, why is that?" Harry asked.

"You were not happy with your life," Stan shrugged. "it was kind of an attempt to make you happy and give you more motivation. Though before you say anything it was not my idea, it was fate's."

"I might just kill fate," Harry said with a thoughtful face. "nobody could blame me anymore." He added to himself.

"Easy there tiger," Stan said. "we'll get to that later. But long story short fate has this brilliant plan for you. In your original world she had a plan where you would have followed the orders of Dumbledore and done things his way and then ended up getting married to Ginny Weasley and having three kids."

"If that was the case then why am I not with Ginny Weasley?" Harry asked with a frown, not that he had anything against Ginny but he was not interested in her, when he was younger he had Daphne and now he had Wanda and Natasha.

"Because something changed." Stan shrugged. "Fate is not fixed, you know, not like me. Death comes for all, a select few may be able to outrun it longer than others but it does come eventually. Fate on the other hand is tricky and complicated. It will only take one single change for plans to change, for example the world would have been incredibly different if Mickey Mouse didn't get popular, if Dwayne Johnson did not win the royal rumble in 2000, or if Hitler had a handlebar mustache."

"O...kay." Harry blinked as an image of Hitler with a handlebar mustache came into his head and was booted out almost immediately.

"Anyway the plan changed and Fate was not able to go with her original one, then you ended up on your current world. Fate came up with another plan, this one involving you and the Avengers. You remember the infinity stones?"

"You mean the things that gave life to Vision and gave my girlfriend powers? The things that brought an entire alien army into our world? One of them is in my fiancé I do believe. No, the name doesn't ring a bell." Harry said sarcastically.

"Wise ass." Stan rolled his eyes. "Anyway in her original plan this being called Thanos will get all of them. Thanos is a very powerful alien, the last of his species, he has destroyed worlds, killed entire races. He even attacked the Asgardians after they escaped from Asgard."

"Wait what?! Is Thor okay?! Frigga and Loki and Valkyrie and..."

"They are okay," Stan interrupted. "however I must admit that Thanos did kill a large amount of Asgardians. He wants to get all the stones and use them with the help of this thing called the 'infinity gauntlet'."

"I feel like I should not ask but I am going to do so anyway, what happens if he gets all the stones?" Harry asked, raising an eyebrow.

"If he puts all of the stones in the infinity gauntlet then he will be able to finally achieve his plan, his plan happens to be eliminating half of the universe." Stan answered, a serious expression on his face.

"What?! Why?!"

"Me," Stan sighed. "he is obsessed with death. Oh if you asked him then he would give you some bull crap about resources and how there are too many people or whatever, but in truth he is hoping to gain my attention and hoping that I would reward him, perhaps with immortality. If he was truthfully doing this out of concern for the limited resources that the world has then he would use the gauntlet to increase the world's resources instead of getting rid of half of all life. Right now Thanos is currently in possession of three stones and is currently going about getting a fourth, the time stone."

"But that is with Strange." Harry reminded him.

"Yes and right now Dr Strange along with Stark and Peter Parker are fighting off Thanos on another planet along with a few members of a group called the 'Guardians of the Galaxy', don't worry, they will live. But Thanos will defeat them, once he is done with them he will go after Vision and Miss Romanoff to try and get the remaining stones" Death said.

"Fucking hell." Harry cursed at the thought of a powerful alien going after them, especially Natasha. Perhaps she might have been able to defeat him on her own if she did not have the limits on her powers but she did have those limits and Thanos is clearly dangerous if he was able to defeat Dr Strange, Iron Man and Spiderman plus whoever the others might be but they were likely powerful if they were called the 'Guardians of the Galaxy'.

"Fate has this plan where she lets him succeed," Stan admitted in a soft voice. "he succeeds and wipes out half the universe including Miss Maximoff," Harry's head snapped up and a furious expression pushed itself onto his face. "a few years after that you and the other remaining Avengers would find a way to bring them back and then you would engage in a glorious battle where you would all defeat him. Fate wanted you to have things to fight for and a simple love interest was boring so she brought back your first love in another's body, well that's not true, she instructed me to do so. Normally I would have told her to piss off but with how much you missed Daphne I thought you could benefit from it.

Miss Maximoff is Miss Maximoff, she simply has a bit of Daphne Greengrass added into her, not enough to actually change her in any significant way though, just enough to be recognised by you. Like I said, wasn't my idea."

"Thanks...I suppose." Harry said, not entirely sure how he felt about that. On one hand he did not like being manipulated by anyone, fate or otherwise, but on the other hand he was glad for Wanda. And while he could not speak for Fate he knew that Death did not have any bad intentions, at least not against him.

"Now, clearly you don't want to go through the whole losing part of that." Stan said.

"No shit." Harry replied, resisting the urge to roll his eyes.

"So let's just skip to the winning part, shall we?" Stan grinned and suddenly he and Harry appeared standing outside of a brown door. On the door was a nameplate that said 'Fate'. "I'll give you a few minutes alone with her before we get down to business, just do me a favour and please don't kill her. That will cause all manner of problems for many people including me." Stan smiled before taking a step back and gesturing to the door. Harry grinned before he let out a laugh and allowed Leviathan to appear in his hand.

"Fine, I won't kill her, I do have to be thankful for gaining my girls after all but I do still have some words that need to be said." Harry replied before he looked to the door and took a moment to think about what he would say. He then quickly decided that it didn't matter what he said as he was the madman with the axe after all. Harry kicked down the door and walked in just as the head of his axe became covered in ice. "Hi Fate, let's start with my parents death shall we?" Stan heard Harry say, Stan slowly reached forward and grabbed the door before closing it gently.

"I told her that one day karma would catch up to her." Stan whispered to himself as he shook his head, he jumped slightly when he heard a scream.

* * *

"Come on, let's go." Wanda heard Cap say, as Thanos arrived through a blue portal. Thanos was a rather intimidating figure, despite the fact that his light purple skin colour combined with his bald head made him look like a grape, he was slightly bigger than the Hulk and almost as muscular. He wore black knee high boots, grey trousers and a purple shirt with some gold mixed in. On his left arm was the 'Infinity Gauntlet', a gold glove capable of holding all six infinity stones. As of the moment Thanos possessed the power, space, soul and time stone.

The Avengers were all in Wakanda, they had hoped that they would have been able to remove the stone from Vision without killing him, unfortunately for them Thanos's army had the worst timing ever and arrived, after a long battle the Avengers along with the Wakandan army Thor had arrived along with what appeared to be a gun wielding racoon and a tree.

"Wanda," Natasha said from her side. "I don't like it but we may have to do it." She said as she gestured to a damaged Vision who was kneeling behind them. Wanda knew what she meant, she meant destroying the stone, unfortunately that meant that they would lose Vision as well. It was a last resort but right now it looked like it was necessary. "I don't like it any more than you do." Natasha said, realising what Wanda was thinking.

"Do it," Vision said in a soft voice. "please, you all need to do this."

"You could die." Wanda reminded him, while Vision was not human he was still a member of the team and he was just as much of a person as anyone else.

"It'll be fine Wanda." Vision said, Wanda and Natasha were about to reply when they heard a crash, they looked towards the direction that Thanos was in and saw that he had gotten through a lot of the fighters on their team. Bucky, Falcon, War Machine were down on the ground along with Black Panther and his faithful bodyguard Okoye.

Captain America charged towards him and threw his shield at Thanos who casually tilted his head to the side and allowed it to pass past him, he was however taken by surprise when the shield bounced off a tree and into his back, causing him to stumble forward into a jumping punch from Captain America, when Cap landed on the ground he wasted no time and immediately began throwing punch after punch at Thanos's stomach seeing as Thanos was about the same height as the Hulk.

Thanos looked more amused and grabbed Cap by the head before throwing him away like a piece of rubbish, Cap crashed into a tree branch before he fell down and landed harshly on the floor.

"You do it, I will play defence." Natasha said to Wanda just as Pietro ran into the fight. Pietro ran around Thanos, repeatedly throwing punch after punch at superhuman speed while dodging Thanos's attempts at catching him. Thanos grew tired of Pietro quickly and used one of his infinity stones to cause the ground around him to explode upwards, sending Pietro flying back.

"Are you sure about this?" Wanda asked just as Hulk jumped in.

"Hulk!" Hulk roared before he charged at Thanos, he quickly struck Thanos with three punches to the face before Thanos was able to respond, Thanos threw a right hand which Hulk ducked under before jumping up and hitting Thanos with a knee to the face, Thanos stumbled back and tried to respond with a strike to the throat only for Hulk to block and counter with an elbow to Thanos's chin. Hulk grabbed Thanos and tried to lift him up but Thanos quickly fought out of Hulk's grip with a few punches which forced Hulk to let go.

Hulk roared and tackled Thanos to ground only to freeze as Thanos used the power of the stones to levitate Hulk into the air and throw him as far away as possible.

"I don't like it anymore than you do," Natasha said through gritted teeth. "I have got one of the stones he wants inside of me, we can't let him get all of them."

"Wanda," Vision whispered, Wanda and Natasha turned to look at him. "I want to thank you, you and all the Avengers. I may be just an android but I was an android with a family, and that was you all, you were all my family, and for that I am grateful. For you all I would gladly die as I know you all would do for me, please, you both need to do this."

"Goddamn it I wish Harry was here." Natasha said to herself as the two turned back when they saw Thanos stop a short distance from them.

"I want you all to know that I take no pleasure from this," Thanos said. "I truly don't, I am only doing what is neccesary."

"Necessary for who?" Wanda spat. "Yourself?"

"The universe." Thanos answered, not bothered by her anger in the slightest. "I understand that you all see me as the bad guy, the villain, but I am not. I am simply the only person willing to do what is necessary for the universe to survive."

"What gives you the right to decide what needs to be done?!" Natasha demanded.

"Simple, because I am the only one who understands the necessity of it." Thanos said as he took a step forward, Wanda and Natasha both took fighting stances as their hands glowed.

"Please, do it quickly!" Vision begged.

"I will promise that I..." Thanos was cut off as he saw an object flying towards him, it flew past Natasha and Wanda and towards Thanos. Thanos put up a shield using the infinity stones, the object bounced off of his shield, Thanos noticed that it was an axe and clearly a powerful one since it nearly broke through his shield, a split second later Thanos's shield was broken and he was blasted backwards and on to his back.

Natasha and Wanda's eyes widened as they noticed the axe, both recognising it instantly, the axe rose into the air before flying towards them. It was about to fly between them when a hand caught it, they both looked at Harry who was stood between them and smiling at them both before spreading his arms out, both women quickly took him up on his unspoken offer and hugged him as hard as they could, though they did keep it brief as there was a powerful alien they had to deal with after all.

"Where the hell were you?" Natasha asked once they let go.

"Long story." Harry said in an apologetic voice, Natasha and Wanda both knew him well enough now to understand that that meant 'I will tell you later'. "Do you mind if I just read your mind and catch up on what I have missed?" Harry asked.

"Go for it." Natasha shrugged, Harry nodded and quickly read her mind to catch up on what he missed. Once he was done he exited her mind and looked at Vision.

"Don't worry, I believe that you won't be destroyed today." Harry said in a confident voice before turning to Natasha and Wanda. "Two of you can't take a physical punch from him so keep your distance, I'll be close and you two blast from your spots." Harry said before he began walking forward. "Thanos, do you know who sent me here?" Harry asked Thanos who had just gotten back on to his feet.

"Should I?" Thanos asked, not knowing who Harry was talking about.

"I will give you a clue, someone very important to you." Harry smirked at Thanos who still looked confused. "No? You still don't get it? Okay, how about this? I have just come back from the one person you wanted to meet, the one person you seek above all others." Harry's smile widened as he saw realisation hit Thanos's face like a Hulk punch. "Yep, Death sent me."

"That's impossible!" Thanos shouted angrily, refusing to believe him.

"I do impossible things daily." Harry smiled before he fired a killing curse at Thanos, Thanos managed to block it with the help of his stones, he aimed the gauntlet at Harry and sent a purple blast at him.

Harry used a mirror spell to deflect the blast back at Thanos who barely managed to dodge it in time, Harry threw Leviathan charged at Thanos, Thanos dodged even though Leviathan managed to scratch his right cheek. Harry charged at Thanos, Thanos tried to blast him but Harry teleported away, Wanda and Natasha fired a red beam at Thanos, blasting him backwards. Harry appeared behind him and grabbed him before throwing him over head with a German suplex.

Harry got to his feet a second before Thanos did and hit the mad titan with a knee to the face followed by a lightning blast that sent him flying backwards. Thanos recovered quickly but before he could consider attacking he used the space stone to shield himself from Wanda and Natasha's combined attack, Thanos's shield was barely holding and completely smashed when Harry added his own blast. Thanos, with a surprising amount of speed for someone of his size, dodge their attack the second his shield broke.

He aimed his gauntlet at Harry and fired a purple blast from the power stone, Harry created a shield with Leviathan, the shield stopped the attack but did manage to push Harry back a few meters. Thanos did not get to continue his attack as Cap had managed to recover and sent his shield straight at Thanos and allowed it to bounce off of his head, Harry shot a spell that turn into goo and landed on the gauntlet, freezing it in place so Thanos could not move his hand. Harry followed up with a blasting curse near Thanos's feet, Thanos took a step to the side after getting hit and was struck in the chest by a double blast from Wanda and Natasha along with Vision.

The blast from Wanda who got her powers from the mind stone plus Natasha and Vision who were currently powered by two infinity stones, meant that Thanos was damaged a lot. He flew backwards just as Harry blasted him with a cruciatus curse, Thanos screamed in pain before he landed hard on his back. Thanos, despite the high amounts of pain, was able to get to his feet quickly. He raised his gauntlet but before he could do anything he was blasted by a high powered lightning blast, except this one was not from Harry.

Harry looked up to see Thor flying towards them, he could not help but notice the giant axe that Thor was holding, Harry decided that he was happy enough to see Thor that he would hold off on talking to him about copying his weapon. Thanos once again stood up and upon noticing Thor he aimed his gauntlet at him only for Harry to quickly throw Leviathan at him before Thanos could do anything.

Thanos cried out in pain when Leviathan pierced the left side of his chest, Thor threw his axe at Thanos and it pierced the right side of the mad titan's chest. Harry teleported closer, he summoned Thor's axe out of Thanos's chest and slammed it into Thanos's right leg before he summoned his own axe and struck Thanos in the left side of his body with it, Harry quickly followed up by pulling Thor's axe out and slamming the head into Thanos's other knee before he summoned his own axe out of Thanos.

He slammed his axe into the arm that held the infinity gauntlet before he pulled Thor's axe out and slammed that into the same arm, Harry pulled his own axe out and used a high powered cutting curse to chop off Thanos's arm, the arm and infinity gauntlet fell to the floor as Thanos screamed in pain.

Harry brought the axe up into the air before he brought it down with a roar, the axe head struck Thanos between the eyes, piercing it's way into his skull, Harry pulled it out before hitting Thanos in the head with it in the exact same spot. Harry roared as he shot a killing curse through the axe and into Thanos's skull. Harry pulled the axe out and allowed Thanos's body to fall to the ground, Harry kicked his arm away just in case. He waved his hand other Thanos and gladly confirmed that he was dead.

"Harry!" Thor said as he landed next to Harry, he quickly pulled Harry into a strong hug. "I knew you were alive!" Thor said in the happiest of voices.

"Hey Thor." Harry smiled back before they let go of each other. "By the way, your sister is dead." Harry shrugged.

"At least I still have my brother." Thor smiled.

"Yeah, I heard Loki was still alive."

"Oh yes him too." Thor grinned before he hugged Harry once more. "You, after all you have done, are without a doubt my friend, and someone I would consider a brother."

"Thor...I..." Harry trailed off as he saw Wanda and Natasha walk up to him.

"Alright...explain...now please." Natasha said.

"What she said." Wanda nodded as she gestured to Natasha.

"Where should I begin?" Harry asked himself before he turned back to the girls. "Alright well it started when Thor's sister decided she wanted to act like an evil bitch." Harry began.

* * *

A.N: Hi guys, hope you liked the chapter. I just need to say a few things:

1) About the battle with Thanos, perhaps I made it too easy but in my defence I want you all to remember that this Thanos did not have the reality stone plus I want you to remember that Harry, who was already pretty powerful, is adaptive and constantly gets stronger like a saiyan plus he had recently spent a lot of time fighting with the goddess of death who in my opinion would have probably murdered Thanos's entire army if they tried to attack her. Plus there was all the other Avengers including Natasha, Wanda, Vision, three infinity stone powered Avengers. Plus the focus of the story was not on Thanos or I would have made him a bigger deal. This is the end of Thanos just not the end of the story.

2) This is not the last chapter, there is definitely one more chapter coming up. In the next chapter we will see more of Harry's talk with Death as I had only shown part of it for this chapter. After the next chapter I might possibly in the future come back with another post chapter/epilogue.

3) About my future story, I have narrowed my pairing choices down to two and if I don't decide by tomorrow then I am just going to probably just a flip a coin. I haven't decided if I want to make it multi which I will also probably decide that as well by flipping a coin...(shrug). Also I know that whatever I chose will result in at least a few people being disappointed, but I want you all to remember that I don't really have a single choice I could make that would please everyone. I mean if I chose one then people will say 'why not this person instead' or perhaps 'why not a multi' but if I chose another person then somebody else would say repeat the first question while another person would say 'you should have kept a single'. My point is I hope you all understand that there is no way that I can please everyone so I am sorry if you don't like what I go with but it's my story and the only thing you can decide is if you think it's still something you'd like to read.

4) I commented in my last chapter about a negative review, I want to thank everyone for their kind words. I want to make it clear that I don't mind if a reviewer says they don't like my story or something that I have done/written, I just prefer it when people write more than just swear words and insults, like perhaps tell me how I can improve or what you don't like. You get what I am saying? But when all things are said and done this story has (at the time I was writing this) 6,050 following it plus it is on the favourite list of 4,833, I am proud of that (even though I wish all of those followers would favourite it, come on guys, for me, please.) and I am not going to let myself be bothered by someone with a limited vocabulary and anger issues.

5) Also I do plan to make Harry in my next story different from this one, I think part of the problem here is I (in my opinion) have made Harry too powerful so I am left with the choice of nerfing him down, finding some way for him to not easily blitz through everyone or just have him go through everyone like a wrecking ball. In my next story Harry will not be as physically strong as this one as I am going to instead try and put the focus more on skills and magic and magical skill and skillful magic and magically skillful magic and...so on. I don't know for sure if the story will be better than this one but I will try.

Alright thanks again guys for reading, it means a lot, I will tell everyone on the next chapter when my next story will be uploaded. I was going to give a tearful message of thanks but I am going to save that for the next chapter, thanks for reading and feel free to leave a review.


	54. Chapter 54

Reviews:

Crywolfseven : I do plan to have him absorb the hallows and gain powers from them but I am not going to make it the exact same as this story.

Home of the Brave : I know, Infinity war is without doubt a great movie but I just don't like it as much as the others mostly because the heroes lose.

Lawrence HBain : I have not yet read Heroes's assemble, I started it a while back but I stopped when I saw that the universes weren't separate, I didn't really like that but I will think about going back to it.

TheDemon1911 : I think that is sort of my point, I mean with an OP character you have to either make him unstoppable in the face of all enemies or weaken him. I feel like I could have made Harry stronger Hela as I look back on it but at the time I wanted to make it so that Hela was challenging him and Thor more.

DZ2 : Thanks.

* * *

Chapter 54 -

"Come on," Harry said as he along with Natasha and Wanda got back to his apartment. Harry sat down on a sofa, Wanda sat on his left side while Natasha sat on his right. "god I am tired." Harry closed his eyes and leaned his head back as he wrapped an arm over Wanda's shoulders before doing the same with Natasha.

"I get that but...could we get to the explaining part please?" Natasha asked in a soft voice.

"If you feel up to it." Wanda added quickly.

"Fine," Harry sighed before he opened his eyes and began speaking. "well it started with a note I got from Dr Strange. I went by to his place when I ran into Thor, apparently he was here looking for his family, Loki included."

"Yeah, we were kind of shocked to find him coming back here." Natasha admitted.

"Oh don't worry," Harry said dismissively. "He is a good guy now."

"You do remember that he attacked New York?" Natasha raised an eyebrow.

"Considering that I nearly got stuck on the other side of an alien portal because of it, no I haven't forgot, but I do think that he is trying to change. Plus I think Thanos may have had a hand in why Loki did what he did, anyway I met with Thor and his family only for Odin to die."

"Loki told us he was dead."

"Sadly," Harry nodded. "honestly though his death was rather peaceful, in a way. But apparently Odin's death caused the failure of a spell or something like that, the end of the spell released something."

"Not something good I am guessing." Wanda commented.

"You guessed right," Harry replied. "a few seconds after Odin's death we all came face to face with Odin's secret daughter and Thor's half sister. Hela, the goddess of death."

"You are shitting me." Natasha looked at him with disbelief.

"Nope," Harry shook his head. "it's true, but really all she is is a powerful warrior and necromancer, she is not really connected to death like I am." Harry explained. "So after a failed attempt at resolving things with out violence, Thor threw his hammer at Hela but she caught it and then...she broke it."

"But I thought it was supposed to be unbreakable." Wanda frowned.

"It was supposed to be," Harry nodded. "but she did manage to break it. Me and Thor were still ready to fight but Loki called for the Bifrost to take us away, we were sucked into the Bifrost but Hela snuck in and knocked us out. Me, Thor and Loki ended up on an alien planet on the other side of the universe, imagine Asgard as the North pole and the planet we ended up on as the South pole.

We were captured by this asshole called the 'Grandmaster'. I fought an alien, a very powerful one, in a gladiator match before we were able to escape. The alien and me both understood that we were forced into the fight so we parted without hard feelings. We eventually escaped and got back to Asgard where me and Thor fought her off but we couldn't really win because it turned out that she drew her power from Asgard, meaning that as long as Asgard was around then she was undefeatable."

"That means...oh no." Natasha sighed when she realized what he was talking about.

"What are you..." Wanda paused as realization hit her as well. "...Harry did you destroy Asgard?" She gasped.

"No, don't be ridiculous. Surtur destroyed Asgard, I just watched. Surtur," Harry decided to quickly continue when both women glared at him. "was basically like this giant fire demon that was created after you combine his crown with this thing called the 'eternal flame'. Anyway, before either of you say anything, it was Thor's idea and we really didn't have a choice. I mean I was probably the only person there that she couldn't kill and I promise you it was not from a lack of trying."

"Okay," Wanda said as as Natasha rubbed her eyes. "what happened next?" She asked.

"Well we all planned to escape while Surtur was destroying Asgard but Hela decided that she did not like that part of the plan and attacked me. The others managed to escape on a spaceship while I was left behind fighting Hela, who was getting more than a little bit angry about how I wouldn't die, we ended up teleporting to hell or at least the Asgardian equivalent, also called 'Hel'. I fought her for a bit more before I killed her, then I was stuck in Hel. Hel was a cold wasteland with snow and ice everywhere, I mean everywhere, I promise you that even a racist would say it needs more colour. I wandered around Hel for a bit, I saw which way the dead were going and I went the opposite way, hoping that it would lead me to an exit or something like that.

I then came across this giant green troll that was called the 'Gatekeeper', I think it was his job to make sure things were really dead, I was not dead and that seemed to piss it off. I sort of had to kill that as well."

"I am sensing a theme here." Natasha said dryly.

"Ha ha," Harry responded with a fake laugh as he rolled his eyes. "now if I may continue, after I killed it I found myself teleported away and met a very interesting person."

"Who?" Wanda asked, not sure if she wanted to know.

"Death." Harry answered, he looked between both girls and tried not to laugh at their reactions. Wanda's mouth as open as she gaped at him, Natasha who had better control was still clearly shocked if the wide eyes and slight parting of her lips were any indication.

"As in actual death?!" Wanda blurted out.

"Yes, he is really a nice guy when you get to know him." Harry replied with a small shrug.

"Wait so death is male?" Natasha could not help but ask.

"Actually he does not really have a gender but he took a physical form to speak to me and the form he took was a male form so I am just going to refer to him as he." Harry explained. "In fact I just call him Stan."

"Stan?" Natasha repeated, not sure if she heard right.

"It's his name." Harry shrugged in a 'what do you want me to do about it?' way.

"What happened next?" Wanda asked. Harry then began explaining his conversation with Stan until the part where he walked into Fate's office.

"Hold up," Natasha raised a hand and signaled him to stop. "are you telling me you attacked 'Fate' of all people?" She said with pure disbelief.

"I hold a grudge." Harry replied. "And yes, the answer is yes."

"What the hell were you thinking?!" Wanda hissed. "Attacking Fate?!"

"I was thinking along the lines of should my axe go upwards or downwards." Harry replied. "Anyway, after my fun with Fate that's when things got really weird."

"How on Earth did it get weirder?" Wanda asked before she could stop herself.

* * *

_Harry calmly walked out of Fate's office, ignoring the twitching body he had left on the floor. He had only taken a few steps when he looked up and froze as if he had just looked straight into the eyes of a basilisk, he gulped and his eyes widened just as his mouth fell slightly open. He looked at the blonde haired beauty standing in front of him, he could hardly believe it._

_"D...Daphne?" Harry breathed out with disbelief._

_"Harry." She smiled at him, as tears glided down her face. "It's me. It really is me." _

_"Daph I..." Harry moved forward and was close enough to hug her when she suddenly slapped him across the face. "O...kay..." A confused Harry turned back to look at her only to be slapped again._

_"What the hell is wrong with you?!" Daphne suddenly demanded as she began hitting him repeatedly on his chest. "You were a handsome and rich guy who could have spent hundreds and hundreds of years with any women you wanted, doing whatever you wanted but you kept crying for me?! Why Harry?! Why did you put yourself through all that?! Do you have any idea what it was like watching you suffer?! Watching you refuse to move on! So many potential girls that could have made you happy and you rejected them all?! Why?!"_

_"Because they were not YOU!" Harry shouted as he grabbed her arms to stop her from hitting him and forcing her to look at him. "I gave you my heart Daph and you took it with you when you died!" Harry shouted, his eyes teary but he did not cry. "I...they were not you Daph." Harry said, his voice much softer. "I was not ready, you were not the only one who died that night, you were just the one that was taken away while I was the one who could do everything I wanted apart from join you." _

_He and Daphne stared at each other for several moments before they leaned in and hugged each other, Daphne cried into his shoulder as he did the same with hers. The two stood still, simply enjoying each others company, eventually they did finally let go but Daphne kept her hand in his._

_"I...I have missed you Harry." Daphne admitted._

_"Me too...I mean you...I...I missed you," Harry said before shaking his head to clear his thoughts. "I missed you Daph. But I am...I am with Natasha...and Wanda now."_

_"I know," Daphne said with a small smile. "I have been watching you Harry, I...am actually glad that you got together with them."_

_"Really?" Harry asked with disbelief evident in his voice. _

_"Harry most blokes would have moved on after a couple of years, you moved on after more than a hundred. I was frankly glad you found something beyond a one night stand." Daphne admitted. "They have been good for you."_

_"I...I know." Harry smiled._

_"You love them don't you?" Daphne asked._

_"Yes...but I...I do love them, but that doesn't mean I don't love you."_

_"Harry, you have spent an entire lifetime wishing I was with you, you don't have to convince me." Daphne said as she gave him a teary smile. "I have many doubts about many things but your love is not one of them, Natasha and Wanda saw it as well, that's why they are willing to share you Harry. You love properly, you love truly, and you have plenty of love to give. I have been so proud of you Harry, I have watched all you have done, and I do not have words to express how proud I am of you._

_But you were never properly happy, not until recently. You need to go back Harry." Daphne said suddenly._

_"What?! But Daphne I am finally back! We can finally talk and..."_

_"Harry," Daphne interrupted. "I love you and I want nothing more than to spend time with you, you missed me but remember that I missed you too, but if you stay here then you will not want to leave. You are fighting for more than just yourself now Harry."_

_"Wanda and Natasha." Harry said, realizing what she meant._

_"Hey." Daphne said in a soft voice as she placed her hands on his face as his naturally went to her waist. "I understand Harry," She said, tears pouring out from both of their faces. "I want you to stay here, I really do. Social barriers did not stop our love, war did not stop our love, dying was not enough to stop our love, if that doesn't teach you anything then you are thicker than I thought. I love you, I always love you. Don't doubt that."_

_"I won't." Harry said, his voice barely above a whisper._

_"With me or without me, our love is still real, still unbreakable."_

_"Unbreakable." Harry repeated, with a small smile. "I suppose...I suppose I am just glad that I could talk to you one more time. I...I have always been scared, what would you think if I moved on? What if I wasn't happy if I moved on? What if you hated me for moving on? I am glad you're not mad at me."_

_"No, I am not. I am glad about one thing though." Daphne smiled._

_"What is that supposed to be?"_

_"This is not the last time we will see each other." She grinned before she pulled him into a searing kiss._

* * *

"She kissed you huh?" Natasha said as she looked at him with a blank look.

"Was that all she did?" Wanda asked with the same look.

"Yes, I promise that all we did was kiss but in my defense I went from fighting the goddess of death to meeting my dead ex-fiancée and..."

"Harry, it's fine." Natasha interrupted with a smile as Wanda giggled. "What happens in the land of the dead stays in the land of the dead."

"What? Really? You two aren't mad?" Harry said with disbelief.

"If it was anyone other than Daphne then I promise you that you would be in a lot of pain." Wanda smiled despite the warning tone used in her voice.

"Oh that goes without saying," Natasha smirked. "now what happened next?"

"Oh can I tell the rest?" A voice asked. Harry, Natasha and Wanda jumped to their feet and were ready to start blasting when Harry stopped himself and quickly put a hand on Wanda's arm and Natasha's shoulder to signal them both to stop. "Don't do that again." Harry said to the newcomer before he began speaking to Natasha and Wanda. "Nat, Wanda, meet Stan...AKA 'Death'." Harry said as he gestured to Stan before he sat back down, he gently grabbed Wanda and Natasha by their waists and pulled them down so they were sat next to him.

"Wait...this is 'Death'?" Natasha said in a disbelieving voice as she gestured to Stan who was still wearing his suit.

"What?" Stan said defensively as he kicked a leg out and allowed himself to fall backwards, a chair formed out of his shadow and caught him before he could fall onto the floor. "You were expecting something different? Perhaps a dark robe and a scythe?" Stan asked with a knowing smile, Natasha blushed ever so slightly as the corners of her lips curved upwards, it was barely noticeable but everyone in the room noticed. "It is alright, everyone thinks that for some reason, honestly I dress up one Halloween and it sticks around for longer than I could ever wanted. Anyway I will quickly explain then give you all my goodbyes before I leave."

"Before you do," Harry interrupted. "what about Tony and the others?" Harry asked.

"All brought back safely and currently getting some rest." Stan answered before he began speaking to Natasha and Wanda. "Now Harry over here is my master but it is clear that he does not enjoy his immortality, I have wanted to take it away from him for a while but I could not just take it away because there is absolutely no point in having a master if you can take your masters power away whenever you want. Fate also blocked me repeatedly on it, bitch did not want me disrupting her plans.

I was talking with Miss Greengrass, a lovely conversationalist by the way, she suggested a rather brilliant idea. As 'Death' I am capable of making deals, I don't really know how I did not think of this earlier but I had the idea where I could give Harry what he wanted while also giving myself something that I want. First we need Fate out of the way so she would not interfere, nice job by the way." Stan grinned at Harry.

"It was my genuine pleasure." Harry smirked.

"I am sure," Stan chuckled before he continued speaking. "anyway the deal was simple. Firstly Harry would defeat Thanos so he doesn't go through his stupid 'kill half of the universe' crap and cause me a headache plus Harry would give me most of the infinity stones."

"Most?" Wanda asked, picking up on his choice of words and narrowly beating out Natasha who also noticed how he phrased it.

"I will leave the stone in Vision's head and the one in Miss Romanoff," Stan said as he gestured to Natasha, "though I will take Vision's stone if he is ever destroyed beyond repairing and I will take the reality stone when Miss Romanoff passes on to the next life. I have them," Stan said as he tapped his chest pocket. "I plan to lock them each away in separate locations where nobody can get to them." Stan added. "As Mr Potter, or Mr Black if he prefers, has completed his end of the deal, I will complete mine." Stan waved his hand and Harry's body glowed briefly before it stopped.

"What happened?" Wanda asked quickly.

"Mr Potter is mortal." Stan said with a smile as both girls gasped and instantly looked towards Harry who had a bright smile on his face as tears dripped down his face.

"Thank you," Harry continued smiling as he wiped away the tears. "thank you."

"No, thank you, this is the least I could do for you." Stan smiled before he stood up. "Now remember, just because you can die now does not mean you should do it quickly, you still have your healing factor and will be able to heal from everything you were able to heal before, but you won't die until..." Stan paused and looked at a watch on his wrist. "...I can't really tell you but far enough away for you to enjoy a brilliant life with Miss Maximoff and Miss Romanoff. Farewell, it'll be a while before we see each other again. Goodbye." Stan waved before he disappeared.

Once he was gone both girls looked towards Harry who was still smiling as tears of joy poured down his face.

"Harry?" Natasha whispered after a long pause where nobody spoke.

"Are you alright?" Wanda asked in a concerned voice.

"I am not cursed anymore," Harry whispered, "and now I have you both." Harry said before he pulled the two into a powerful hug. "How can I not be happy?" He laughed.

"We are happy for you Harry." Wanda whispered.

"What do you want to do now?" Natasha asked once they let go.

"I know exactly what I am going to do," Harry said after a moment, his smile got bigger as he stood up and pulled Wanda and Natasha to their feet.

"What?" Wanda asked before Harry started pulling them towards the bedroom.

"Today is one of the best days of my life and I want to end it on a fucking threesome." Harry said as the trio entered the bedroom. Natasha and Wanda exchanged a look before smiling and deciding to make the end of this day a perfect end for Harry.

* * *

"Are you sure you want to retire?" Fury asked, hoping that he would change his mind. He was currently in a meeting with both Natasha and Harry. "You are not just the leader of the Avengers but you are also one of the best to ever work with Shield, so are you Miss Romanoff."

"I know but...I...I am finally done." Harry said. "I have spent my whole life fighting, we have spent our whole lives fighting," Harry added as he wrapped an arm around Natasha's waist. "We have both talked about it, and we have decided that it's finally time to stop. We have done enough, now it's time for us to enjoy our lives."

"Miss Romanoff?" Fury looked at Natasha.

"I agree," Natasha nodded. "we have both done enough, we want to spend the rest of our lives simply in each other's company. If there is ever an emergency where you need us then we will come, but we are not wanting to continue as we already have."

"Shall I assume that Miss Maximoff is leaving the Avengers?" Fury sighed.

"Yes," Harry smiled despite trying not to. "like we said if Shield or the Avengers desperately need us then we will come, but until then we just want to enjoy life." Harry said.

"I...suppose I understand that." Fury said eventually after a short while, he stood up and the other two stood up as well. "You two were two of my best, I hope you both remember that. I wish you would stay full time but I understand. You have both done more than I can possibly thank you for, you both might not have started out as heroes but now I cannot see you as anything but heroes." Fury extended his hand, Natasha shook it first then Harry shook it, both knowing that this was probably the closest that they would get to a hug as far as Fury was concerned. "Thank you both for all you have done, I hope you enjoy your lives, just remember that there is always a place open for you both here."

"Thank you." Natasha said as Harry nodded.

"I know we didn't start off on the best of terms, but now I don't have the words to describe how much respect I have for you." Harry admitted. "I wish you all the best of luck."

"Thank you." Fury replied, smiling slightly. Harry and Natasha nodded before they turned and walked out of his office. Fury sighed before he sat down, he looked at the door where Natasha and Harry had left. Yes he was sad that they had left but quite frankly...if there was anyone who deserved happiness, it was them. "Best of luck." Fury whispered out loud.

* * *

A.N: WOW! Just wow! This honestly took me far longer than it should have. My laptop decided to update itself plus when I lost the bit after the flashback three times! Three times! Once was yesterday, I would have probably have uploaded it yesterday evening if I didn't lose the end and was too tired to continue. Then I lost it twice today and was honestly about to throw my laptop and just decide to leave it but I got it done!

Ok wow sorry, about that. Anyway I eventually got it done. I think I might do an epilogue chapter but consider the story done. I am honestly quite proud of myself for getting to this point, when I started this story I thought I was going to give up a few chapters but I got it done.

I have uploaded the first chapter for my new HP/Avengers crossover, it is called Reborn. The link is s/13622324/1/Reborn but for an easier option just click on my name and then find it from there. Also if you want to read my other stories then feel free, fair warning do not read my 'lightning curse' story, it was honestly my first story and no way my best, my worst actually. Honestly even I cringe at it.

Anyway Reborn is a story where Harry is the master of death but he is also suffering from his experiences after fighting in a war. I hope you guys like it (if you decide to read it of course, matter of fact why not read it? It's free).

Anyway I do not have the words to describe how I feel every time I see how many people have followed/favorited my story and every time you guys left a review and I want to thank you all from the very bottom of my heart. Thank you, really it means a lot.

Thanks again for reading, I hope you enjoyed it, feel free to leave a review.


End file.
